Crecer, Correr y Tropezar
by A Clockwork
Summary: Después de un apasionado campamento en donde se conocen perfectamente, el odio entre Sakura y Shaoran va disminuyendo sólo hay un problema: ambos no creen en el amor.
1. Sorpresas extrañas

**Crecer****, Correr y Tropezar.**

By: Love y Chocolate. Todos los personajes son propiedad de las Clamp.

_**Cap. 1.- **__**Sorpresas extrañas.**_

—**Shaoran—**

Por fin pasare a ser un hombre, tengo diecisiete años y el próximo año tendré dieciocho lo que significa que me graduare y seré independiente… jajaja, no se la crean soy un muchacho que aun quiere divertirse con sus amigos y eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, estoy en el edificio posterior izquierdo del colegio en donde nosotros dormimos cuando es la última semana de clases, sola la ultima. Todos estamos bañados y apenas nos estamos cambiando, colocando las corbatas, peinándonos, abotonando las camisas y mis oídos pueden escuchar aquella canción tan sonada últimamente en la radio que a mis amigos tanto les gustaba bailar.

Red Wine

Konvict

Gaga

Oh eh

Me acerco apenas para guardar mi pijama y mis compañeros de habitación empiezan a cantar como locos en un antro.

I've had a little bit too much, much

All of the people start to rush, start to rush by

caught in a twisted dance

Can't find my drink oh man,

where are my keys I lost my phone

Las chicas que estaban en la pared de al lado comenzaron a golpear con fuerza, parecía que usaban sus tacones… o su cabeza, como sea, ellas siempre se quejaban por el ruido alto, que si por el humo del cigarro, que si por el olor a alcohol o a cualquier otra sustancia que nosotros consumíamos en la noche.

What's going on, on the floor

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club

I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright

Empiezan a tocar con fuerza la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, ahí venían a quejarse otra vez con sus amenazas de "si no se callan los voy a acusar con el director" siempre decían eso y terminaban en nuestros desmanes bailando o coqueteando con nosotros.

Eriol abrió la puerta y entonces pareció que a todos se nos paro algo más que el corazón cuando vimos a nuestra compañera Sakura Kinomoto en bragas y brasier con su zapatilla de tacón que media por lo menos unos ocho centímetros, tenia pose muy amenazadora de no ser porque estaba casi desnuda. La canción obviamente se detuvo ya que Yamasaki apago la radio.

—Es la última vez que se los digo, cállense, a mi no me van a comprar con coqueteos.

Ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien desde mi primer día en el instituto, tenia trece años y pfs, se sentía la gran mierda porque su hermano Touya golpeo a uno de mis amigos y como yo trate de defenderlo se hizo una pelea de gallos, todos en todos y todos contra todos, ella me termino odiando porque, aunque suene muy loco llegue a lastimar a su hermano cuando le pateé el rostro, creo que eso a ella no le pareció pero me importa muy poco.

Llego la hora de presentarnos a la cena de gala, como cada año, aburrida, predecible, aburrida, en fin era el último día de clases y era regular estar cansando cuando eran apenas las diez de la noche y la presentación de los de primer año apenas había terminado, era realmente increíble como las normas del colegio cambiaban con cada año, el año pasado no acudieron ninguno de los nuevos y era extraño como de la noche a la mañana ya estuviera ahí, sentaditos como blancas palomas, digo, pasare al último año, se supone que debo estar enloquecido por graduarme y largarme de una vez de este fastidioso instituto junto con los fastidiosos profesores y los estúpidos alumnos.

Algo extraño y a la vez interesante era que nuestra última semana teníamos que pasar la noche en el instituto, aun no entiendo muy bien el por qué, pero eran geniales las noches con mis amigos y sus fiestas locas en donde las camisetas mojadas estaban en su apogeo con las chicas que ya no eran tan "chicas".

A favor del instituto cabe decir que la cena estuvo deliciosa y mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa no se le había ocurrido faltar el último día como era su costumbre y dejarme solo al lado de Juno Daiki, una chica de mi grupo, muy bonita y de buen cuerpo, pero es de esas que se la pasan hostigándote todo el día y se hacen creer que son las novias oficiales cuando ni siquiera le he dado un beso en todo lo que llevamos de conocernos, todo desde que la invite al baile de navidad en el cuarto semestre.

— ¿Y? — Me preguntó Eriol probando un poco de jugo que estaba en una copa color bronce — ¿Qué en dónde pasaras tu verano?

—No hare nada importante, ya sabes acompañare a mi madre con la familia del prometido de mi hermana y algunas cosas del trabajo de mi padre, nada importante.

Y era cierto, no había nada importante en eso que ameritara un poco de aplausos porque lo único divertido que había hecho el verano pasado fue molestar a mi prima Meiling que había ido de visita y la perseguí con un gusano para ponérselo en la cabeza, ahora que me faltaba casi poco menos de un año para cumplir mi mayoría de edad mis hermanas, mi prima y yo iremos a trasnochar a un antro, creo que eso será lo único divertido.

—Me llego un rumor de que te encontraste con Kinomoto la semana pasada— dijo aguantándose la risa.

— ¿Quién inicio el rumor? — inquirí negando rápidamente mientras notaba con claridad la sonrisa estúpida de Eriol.

—Mi hermanastra Nakuru— dijo orgulloso de simplemente nombrarla y cómo no, su hermana estaba como quería con tan solo veinte años, creo que ni Eriol soportaba tanta tensión con eso de las hormonas que aunque sea la escuchaba una vez al día para contemplarla.

—No me encontré con Kinomoto— rectifique —Su padre casualmente fue a la empresa de mi papá en compañía de ella y su hermano y nos encontramos, escuche por voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto que la hija de Sonomi Daidoji está saliendo con el hijo de uno de sus socios.

Cuando menos lo imagine Eriol desvió la mirada, había cortejado a Tomoyo Daidoji desde que puedo recordar y ella siempre lo había bateado, merecido se lo tiene por conseguir a una chica súper millonaria que se juntaba con niñas bobas y lo digo por la aniñada de Kinomoto, una chica que siempre quiere ser la mejor y a quien Daidoji y Eriol protegen sobre todo y todos, una babosa como ella no merece tanta atención.

—Y ese "hijo" eres tú. — como me lo esperaba él no contesto.

Y por cierto, ahí estaba, sentada junto con sus amigas porristas sobre protectoras riendo como estúpidas mientras varios de sus compañeros le hacían la lucha sirviendo un poco de todo en la cena, dejándole más lugar de que ella necesitaba y, por si fuera poco se reían de sus chistes que yo sé no tienen gracia.

— ¡Por fin el último día, todos creímos que no llegaríamos completos y me alegra que eso no haya pasado! — se escucho desde una esquina al profesor y director Kaito Yusei.

Todos aplaudimos como costumbre, aunque no entendía por qué mandarle flores a un profesor como él, sí, había hecho muchas cosas y maniobras importantes en Japón, pero no era para tanto, siempre los científicos, son tan vanidosos en todo el mundo.

—Me alegra verlos por última vez y más me alegra tener nuevos rostros en nuestro amado instituto, pero hoy, hoy es una noche especial, una noche que los de último año no olvidaran jamás.

A pesar de todo ninguno dijo o emitió algún sonido, la atención nos había llamado y ahora esperábamos que soltara aquella sorpresa, había dicho "ultimo año", lo cual quiere decir que los afortunados íbamos a ser nosotros y por una vez en la vida estuve de acuerdo con Kinomoto cuando silencio a un chico que habitualmente estaba conmigo en los descansos.

—El dueño de la empresa Daidoji ha hecho una invitación a los alumnos de último año para asistir a un campamento de dos meses para demostrar sus dotes— antes de que continuara todos nosotros aplaudimos. —Compórtense por favor jóvenes, mostraran a los de primer año qué y cómo aprender a vivir en lugares oscuros, a divertirse en el bosque, enseñaran como controlar a las criaturas que abundan en ese tipo de lugar y principalmente, les enseñaran a defenderse.

— ¡No queremos ser niñeras!— comenzaron los quejidos y claro que con justa razón, era nuestro último año y la íbamos a pasar de cuidadores, se supone que sería la locura, para cuidar a niños mejor tener los propios.

— ¡Seijo no es guardería!

— ¡Al diablo con los niños!

— ¡Cada quien tiene padre!

— ¡No se vale, son nuestras vacaciones!

Nadie pudo evitar reír a tantos comentarios y los de primero estaban completamente avergonzados, obviamente no era idea de ellos y les daba miedo enfrentarse con los mayores que sí podíamos usar la fuerza para "defendernos" y por supuesto sabíamos cómo.

— ¡Silencio! — Pidió el director un tanto molesto de nuestros quejidos —Esto es para probarlos, esto es parte de una calificacion, con esto ustedes se podrán graduar y por si fuera poco mencionar los castigare con lo que más les duele, nada de deportes, el equipo de animadoras se quedara cuando haya partidos fuera y los chicos no irían a ningún torneo…

Huy, eso sí que dolía y sabíamos de ante mano que otra queja y era capaz de ponerme en vergüenza a mí y a Kinomoto diciendo que nosotros trabajaríamos juntos, incluso pensarlo se me enchina la piel.

— El jefe de ambos grupos se reunirá con ustedes esta misma noche para planear todo lo necesario ya que partirán mañana en la noche a las once en punto, los quiero a todos en el gimnasio y si no asisten… bueno, sé que lo harán.

Me arrepiento de lo dicho anteriormente, si pasaría un muy buen verano.

—**Sakura****—**

Tal parecía que nuestro verano no estaría muy bien gastado, no me disgustaba el hecho de cuidar a los de primero, pero Rika y Chiharu estaban que echaban chispas por ese acontecimiento que se nos había presentado, incluso trate de razonar con ellas y lo estaba logrando hasta que mencionaron el hecho de juntar que no habría equipo de porristas y lo peor era que ya me habían nombrado capitana, me daba un poco de miedo y a la vez no.

Primero porque tendría que ser protegida por Tomoyo de mí misma.

Segundo sería divertido estar de locura por una vez en mi estadía en el instituto, además iría a contar como examen y por ello tenía que ser la mejor, en los deportes nadie me puede superar.

—Es una lástima— dijo Chiharu agachando la cabeza como tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas inútilmente, yo la conocía perfectamente.

—Lo dices por Yamasaki ¿verdad? — pregunte mientras le quitaba a Eriol un segundo pay de manzana tamaño yumbo, ya estaba engordando bastante y Tomoyo lo había amenazado enfrente de toda la clase que si no dejaba de engordar juraba no volver a acostarse con él, obvio fue la burla de todos, incluyéndome, pero a él le importo poco eso, lo que a ambos sí les importaba era que Li Shaoran se enterara de lo suyo, no entendía su miedo si hasta donde todos sabíamos Li Shaoran ya estaba enterado, que se hacía el tonto era otra cosa.

—Apenas hace unas semanas nos hicimos novios formales y ahora casi no lo veré por el estúpido campamento en el que seguro estaremos cuidados por los profesores. — inclinó sus hombros y suspiro tan hondo que me provoco un poco de lastima, gire para ver que hacia Yamasaki y como siempre, jugando con sus amigos de formas pesadas y riendo como idiotas, no me sorprendería que Yamasaki se divirtiera de lo lindo en aquel campamento mientras Chiharu se la pasa lamentándose cada día pensando en un posible engaño por parte de él cuando nos separen por las famosas cabañas, obvio Tomoyo lo tendría controlado y Chiharu lo hacía hasta que… bueno, eso es otra cosa.

—Tu tranquila, que si en mí esta, te juro que se comportara en ese Campamento. — prometió Tomoyo.

En los ojos de mi amiga y prima me di cuenta de que cuando dijo "Te juro", esa es una fuerte palabra incluso para alguien como yo que habitualmente cumplía mis promesas, pero no sabía si Tomoyo podría cumplir esta que estaba sobre mí y no conmigo.

Cuando la cena termino todos nosotros nos dirigimos al edificio en donde nuestro grupo pasaba la primera noche, obvio las niñas dormíamos en el pasillo del lado izquierdo y los niños del lado derecho, pasando por aquel retrato que tenia a los fundadores del instituto, todo tan predecible, incluso ya sabíamos que los niños se quitarían sus corbatas y comenzarían a tomar lugar en los sillones para recostarse.

—Si dices algo estúpido te mato— dijo a Chiharu a Eriol cuando notamos que estaba a punto de decir algo entre risas.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — me preguntó molestó, nunca le hablaba de esa manera, solo a Yamasaki.

—Está muy deprimida por el hecho de no ver a su novio como "novio oficial" ante los ojos de los profesores. — dije cruzando los brazos.

Eriol rió un poco, paso una mano por su nuca, como si llevara un dolor de varios días y trago pesado como si tuviera una píldora y la tragara en seco.

—Si en mí está te juro que él se comportara.

Justo cuando estuve a punto de responder aquel comentario la profesora Mika Tsutsumi entro por la puerta con aire superficial moviendo su falda con elegancia intimidando un poco a los de primer año.

—Bueno— comenzó —Ya saben los planes que tienen, para ustedes— miró a los de primero que instantáneamente se irguieron para aparentar que no había intimidación, me hacían recordar un poco a mí cuando tenía su edad.

—Tengan lista su ropa y nos vemos mañana a las once en punto en el gimnasio, serán acompañados por la señorita Daidoji por ser la jefa de grupo y aparentemente la más responsable.

Los de primero se retiraron a lo que serian sus habitaciones y luego se giro para mirarnos a nosotros, llevaba una enorme libreta en las manos, seguramente nos leería unas cuantas reglas.

—Prohibido hacerles bromas a los de primer año.

Prohibido lastimarlos con alguna historia.

Prohibido acercarse al área de varones en el caso de las señoritas y prohibido entrar con las señoritas jóvenes.

Prohibido quedarse despierto después de las nueve de la noche.

Prohibido faltar a las lunadas para escaparse con sus parejas sentimentales.

Los "prohibidos" continuaron por cerca de quince minutos, era lógico que la profesora siempre deseara que nuestro grupo fuera el más correcto, pero eso fue hasta tercer semestre, en donde mis compañeros no sabían que tenia hormonas y no solo neuronas.

—Por equipos de cuatro serán designados a una cabaña, hombres con hombres, señoritas con señoritas ¿Esta claro? — uno de mis compañeros levantó la mano y todos lo miramos.

—Sí, joven Boleyn.

— ¿Cuándo y en qué lugar podremos acostarnos con nuestras novias?

Li Shaoran, que estaba bebiendo agua de una botella se atraganto y escupió en el rostro de Kenta, el primo tercero de Rika, lo cual fue gracioso para todos menos para ellos dos y para la profesora.

—Respeto jóvenes respeto— pidió la profesora como tratando de entender lo que nosotros pensábamos y sentíamos, ella también tuvo nuestra edad. —Bueno, eso es todo, señoritas Daidoji y Kinomoto por favor no se vayan, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones quitándose sacos y desanudando las corbatas para dormir tranquilamente, no iríamos a madrugar pero tal vez una salida al centro comercial se nos iba a permitir para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaríamos como trajes de baño, ropa, zapatos y adquirir algún CD de música para determinada ocasión.

—Señorita Daidoji, como miembro del cuadro de honor espero mejor comportamiento de su parte igual para usted Kinomoto como capitana de la cuadrilla de animadoras— mi prima y yo asintimos sin saber a dónde iba a parar la conversación —Así que cuando le den su cabaña con los jóvenes Hiragizawa y Li les pido que cualquier comentario de ambos sea pasado por alto de su parte, no quiero problemas, además, el profesor Terada y yo estaremos supervisándolos constantemente.

Li, me dije a mi misma, cómo dormir en la misma habitación de una persona tan arrogante como Li, solo Dios lo sabría.

Cuando Tomoyo y yo entramos a la habitación que compartíamos con Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, nos dimos cuenta de que una de ellas no había ido a dormir, seguramente estaría aprovechando el tiempo libre ahora que sabía que estaríamos muy bien supervisados.

—Chicas, aun están despiertas, me alegra.

Cuando Tomoyo decía algo así enfrente de todas y no solo de mí significaba que no era un secreto muy secreto sino un gran chisme que seguro a todas nos interesaba. Rika y Naoko se levantaron de sus camas y se aproximaron a la de Tomoyo, yo mientras saque mi pijama y me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes, deje la puerta abierta para escuchar atentamente el nuevo chisme que seguramente aun estaba caliente.

—Chicas, mañana en la mañana iremos de compras, dejaremos con la boca abierta a esos estúpidos que siempre nos despiertan con su música.

Oh, era eso, a mi no me importaba ni me llamaba la atención algo que tuviera que ver con esos babosos y sobre todo con Li, al cual por cierto aun no puedo perdonar.


	2. Ropa, examenes, castigos, locura de vera

**A ClockWork: Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas Clamp, Fuuma y Kamui pertenecen a X-1999 junto con Kotori, pero ella no tiene mucha presentación en mi fic. **

**Cap. 2.- Ropa, exámenes,**** castigos, locura de verano. **

—_**Shaoran—**_

Cuando desperté me levante torpemente de la cama y lo peor era que me sentía pegajoso, el calor del verano se notaba más y sinceramente creo que apestaba demasiado, incluso yo me daba asco. Me estire con ganas de volver a recostarme y quedar profundamente dormido hasta que recordé que hoy tenía que ir de "compras" para el campamento de niñeras en una preparatoria jajaja eso ya no se usa ni siquiera cuando se está en primaria.

Camine hasta el baño, lo bueno de estos dormitorios era que solo cuatro compañeros, por mucho cinco podían permanecer en la habitación con todo y baño privado y tina, teníamos nuestro balcón y nuestro propio televisor junto con una laptop, aunque generalmente no la usábamos de no ser cuando teníamos tarea; tal parecía que Takashi Yamaski, Fuuma Monou—un compañero y amigo de nosotros que tenía una hermanita realmente ardiente que esta un año menos que nosotros, sino mal recuerdo el nombre de la belleza es: Kotori— y otro amigo y compañero es Kamui Shirou el flamante novio de Kotori, pues bueno, los bastardos no estaban, los muy desgraciados se habían ido a desayunar y sin nosotros, de Eriol puedo creer que lo pongan a dieta ya que estaban engordando demasiado, aunque prácticamente no se le notara con el uniforme y cualquier ropa, se notaba cuando estábamos en la clase de deportes, lonjas por todos lados le rebotaban, pero de mí, Dios, yo estoy en forma.

Eriol estaba dormido, boca abajo abrazando la almohada y susurrando entre tanto y tanto, a veces era molesto escucharlo en las noches, nunca nadie entendía lo que decía, tal vez porque a veces lo decía todo en ingles.

Entre al baño y preferí no bañarme en la tina, no tenía tiempo y tenia flojera por si fuera poco mencionar. Deje que el jabón hiciera su trabajo al destensar mis músculos y me sentí más fresco cuando aplique el champú olor a menta fresca.

Cuando salí de la ducha no me preocupe en ponerme la toalla alrededor de la cintura, no creo avergonzarme de nada y tampoco creo que alguien me vea con otros ojos.

—Vaya, creí que tardarías un poco más.

Eriol ya estaba vestido, se había puesto una gorra para ocultar que no estaba peinado y mucho menos bañado, que asco de hombre, europeo tenía que ser, aunque algunas veces me sorprendía demasiado cuando se arreglaba.

— ¿Vas a venir? — preguntó alzando su mano derecha, lo mire un momento y luego a su mano, me reí, maldito maricón.

—No iré contigo entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos por el instituto.

Inmediatamente Eriol se puso rojo como una cereza y bajo su mano rápidamente borrando de su mente aquel instante, era como si nada hubiera pasado y creo que era mejor así, me sonrió y salió de la habitación seguramente para alcanzar a nuestros amigos, le había dado vergüenza, no culpo, creo que estaba demasiado drogado aun.

Busque en mi closet que ropa ponerme, unos vaqueros y una playera que me compre en el concierto de los Guns N´ Roses, su logo era muy original aunque un tanto aniñado, va, nadie se va a dar cuenta de eso, total, todo el mundo conoce a este grupo; me puse un poco de gel en el cabello y lo alborote tal y como me gusta, me lave los dientes con aquella pasta que había comprado Faren para mí con sabor a chicle, incluso algunas veces la llegue a comer, era deliciosa y así ya no gastaría en chicles jaja.

Cuando baje al comedor encontré a mis amigos platicando con Tomoyo y Chiharu, probablemente se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para lo del campamento.

—Bueno, adiós. — les dijo Eriol en cuanto me vio que llegue con ellos he llegado a pensar que Eriol me tiene miedo de alguna forma, yo ya sabía que se traía algo con Daidouji, sí, no me agradaba y no pienso decir ahora por qué, pero él tenía sus propias decisiones.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — inquirí mientras Fuuma pasaba una mano por mi cabello, instantáneamente lo quite, odiaba que me molestara porque aparentemente soy más bajito que él, solo un poco… bueno una cabeza.

—Nada, decían que ellas ya tenían a sus líderes de campamento, seguramente compartirás la cabaña con ella Shaoran. — dijo Kamui aguantándose la risa probablemente burlándose de mí. —Sakura contigo, en una cabaña, hablando de Touya, wow, sus conversaciones seguramente serán de lo más profundo.

Yamasaki y Fuuma comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, como odiaba que me recordaran una pelea que había pasado hace años, bueno, sí, aun no la olvidaba, y menos cuando dos chicas te meten dos buenas y dolorosas bofetadas frente a toda la escuela.

—Vamos a ir al centro comercial— comenzó a decirme Eriol mientras se acomodaba su reloj de mano en la muñeca izquierda, tal parecía que comenzaba a apretarle y quería aflojarla un poco. — ¿Te apuntas?

No tenía mucho que hacer y realmente necesitaba comprar un poco de la ropa deportiva que ya había gastado el semestre pasado, práctico mucho el deporte y Faren me había mando el cheque de mi mamá así que podía permitirme gastar un poco de dinero.

—Seguro— dije como negando y asintiendo al mismo tiempo. —Voy por mi cartera. — dije dando media vuelta para regresar a los dormitorios.

—Voy contigo— me dijo Yamasaki caminando a mi lado —Nos vemos en la entrada. — le dijo a nuestros amigos justo cuando estábamos subiendo unas escaleras para dirigirnos a nuestro dormitorio.

Cuando entramos nos sorprendimos bastante, conocíamos el lugar donde dormíamos, pero en las mañanas es muy difícil reconocer el tiradero que nosotros provocamos, discos tirados en el suelo, camas des tendidas, la televisión encendida y las luces prendidas, somos un asco de hombres.

—Creo que nos urge un conserje personal— susurró Yamasaki, creo que también estaba sorprendido de nuestro tiradero, no puedo creer que así invitemos a nuestras compañeras para coquetear con ellas, bueno, yo no, mis amigos sí, generalmente yo estudiaba o me conectaba a mi mp3 para ignorarlos.

—Parece que sí— contesto un poco aturdido del basurero en el piso.

Mi cama era la de la esquina así que tuve que caminar unos cuantos pasos para acercarme y sacar mi cartera que estaba dentro de mi mochila y casualmente encontré debajo de la cama junto a un montón de ropa y zapatos.

Salimos y nos encontramos con nuestros amigos esperándonos en la reja de la entrada del instituto, parecía que estaban bebiendo unos refrescos, bueno, Eriol estaba bebiendo agua, ya ninguno de nosotros lo dejaba consumir algo que tuviera azúcar, si él no tenía la intensión de cuidar su físico nosotros sí, está en el equipo de futbol y por nada del mundo vamos a perder solo porque un gordito no corrió como debía.

El centro comercial se encontraba en el sur de Tomoeda, vaya que era grande y muy cool, siempre invadido por adolecentes que buscaban ir al cine, tomar un café o simplemente para adquirir un buen piersing que nosotros por cierto aun no comprábamos y teníamos ganas de uno.

Inmediatamente las chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado nos miraban y sonreían para que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo, pero a pesar de eso nosotros no lo hacíamos, las ignorábamos, cuando estábamos en este lugar, preferíamos guardar la calma, siempre nos comportábamos a la altura ya que Nakuru, la hermanastra de Eriol trabajaba aquí y si lo veía de loco era seguro que su padre lo enviaría a Inglaterra con su madre y aunque no lo admitiera amaba a Japón, como sospecho ama a Tomoyo.

Entramos a una boutique que tenía ropa de hombre, incluso su nombre sonaba muy varonil "Cold´n man" buen nombre, original.

Demoramos un poco en encontrar la ropa que necesitábamos, incluso compramos uno que otro par de tenis, pero comenzamos a aburrirnos cuando Kamui empezó a modelarse la ropa, parecía niña preguntándonos si se le veía bien la camisa con su pantalón y si los tenis combinaban con sus ojos, bah, eso a nosotros qué nos importaba.

—Vaya que nos hiciste pasar un día pesado Shirou— dijo Fuuma con mucha seriedad —Bien pudiste venir con nuestras compañeras para que ellas te vistieran o con mi hermana.

Reímos cuando tomó sus cosas con agilidad y se acerco a la señorita para pagar su ropa con la tarjeta de crédito que su madre le dio el mes pasado.

—Tengo hambre— dijo Eriol — ¿Pasamos a desayunar?

— ¡Otra vez! — coreamos todos mientras lo miramos con semblante de sorpresa, no tenía ni tres horas que había pasado el desayuno, bueno, yo no desayune, pero él, él sí y apuesto lo que sea a que repitió platillo.

—Bueno, yo no desayune— dijo Fuuma—Mi mamá nos busco en la mañana a mi hermana y a mí en la sala de maestros.

—Ok.

Bueno, todos consentimos el ir a desayunar.

Encontramos un McDonald´s e inmediatamente cogimos lugar en unas mesas, el lugar estaba casi vació ya que aun era muy temprano, Kamui y Yamasaki hicieron el pedido en la caja y nosotros nos entretuvimos en el aparador que tenían en donde modelaban a los muñecos de la cajita feliz.

Vaya lugar, todo amarillo con blanco y rojo, creo que un drogado pensaría que en cualquier momento el payaso del lugar le hablaría para ofrecerle cualquier cosa o tal vez lo muñecos comenzarían a moverse, el color me enloquecía, era demasiado chillante.

—Yo quiero al que tiene la espada— dijo Eriol mientras observaba detenidamente los juguetes. — ¡Hey! — Llamó a nuestros amigos desde la otra esquina — ¡Kamui, pídeme el que tiene la espada color verde con azul!

La cajera estaba que reventaba en carcajadas, dios, teníamos diecisiete años no ocho, Kamui solo asintió riendo y tal parece que hizo lo que nuestro amigo Eriol le pidió.

— ¿Crees que nos pondrán en las cabañas con las niñas? — Me preguntó Eriol mientras bajaba la mirada, hablaba con mucha seriedad y parecía que miraba a la nada —Quiero decir, la titular de grupo es Tomoyo y Sakura es la de las porristas, yo soy el subtitular y seguramente por estar en los deportes me pondrán contigo, pero, en la misma cabaña que ellas sería realmente...

—No te divagues— consigo decirle mientras recurro a mirar mi asiento vació, en la mesa solo estaba Fuuma revisando algún mensaje en su celular.

—Hola— era la voz de una chica, me gire para ver quién era.

—Hola Tomoyo. — saludo Eriol tratando de ser serio, obvio nadie le creía eso.

—Tal parece que ahora nos vamos encontrar desayunando— nos dijo Naoko aproximándose a mí, me intimidaba cuando me miraban así, parecía que me quería morder, ella me daba miedo.

—Así parece ser. — dije dirigiéndome a la mesa junto con Fuuma para ver qué tantos mensajes enviaba si ni novia tenia, bah, igual daba.

Llegamos al instituto e inmediatamente nos vimos los cinco formados con toalla en mano, haciendo fila para bañarnos; eran casi las seis de la tarde y aun no empacábamos, vaya día, se fue tan lento que incluso me daba flojera bañarme para luego salir y tomar el autobús que seguramente estaría repleto de pequeños duendes, perdón, de niños de primero.

—Eriol está saliendo con Daidouji ¿verdad? — pregunte lo más serio e indiferente que pude, mirando a la televisión como si el programa del canal de cocina me interesara.

Yamasaki fingió tos desgarradora y Kamui rió discretamente, odiaba que me ocultaran sus secretos, digo, somos amigos, los amigos no se guardan ese tipo de secretos, eso no es tan íntimo.

—Claro que no— negó Fuma — ¿por qué preguntas eso?

— ¡Oh vamos, no soy estúpido! — los tres me miraron con un semblante serio, es más, los bastardos no parpadeaban y el único sonido que había en la habitación era el comercial del televisor. — ¿Qué? — Inquirí desviando la mirada —No lo soy.

Eriol salió de la ducha secándose en cabello con su única toalla, parecía que nosotros cinco nos secábamos con el aire, obvio eso era incomodo y a veces vergonzoso, como cuando Rika y Chiharu entraron si tocar la puerta y nos encontraron vistiéndonos, desde aquel día al menos ellas tocaban a la puerta y nosotros teníamos cuidado de poner el cerrojo para evitar otro escenita como aquella.

— ¡Examen, examen! — gritaron en el pasillo, inmediatamente Yamasaki abrió la puerta, estiro su brazo derecho fuera de la habitación y jaló a un chico del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó a la cama que estaba más próxima.

El chico era toda una caricatura, bajito, llenito un tanto robusto, con lentes y cabello aplastado por enfrente y revuelto por detrás como si fuera a tomarse una foto solo por enfrente, en pocas palabras: Un ñoño.

—A ver ñoño— dijo Fuuma avanzando al chico — ¿Cuál examen?

Yamasaki, Kamui, Eriol— el cual estaba poniéndose la playera — y yo reímos al ver el rostro de temor que tenía el niño, Fuuma, como cualquier chico grande, era extremadamente violento, como si su cerebro solo se encontrara en los músculos, un chico frio que generalmente sirve de guardaespaldas a cualquiera, es más ni nosotros nos metíamos en juegos pesados con él era lógico que el niño estuviera temeroso.

—Yo no sé… el di-director lo-lo dijo.

Je, aparte de ñoño, tartamudo, que pendejo.

— ¿A qué hora? — pregunte tranquilamente, no me gustaba la idea de intimidar a un ñoño que no me había hecho nada y además ni para burlarme abiertamente ya que mis amigos me llamaban nerd de vez en cuando.

—U-una hora— contestó acomodándose la camisa —A-Antes del cam-campamento de us-ustedes.

—Déjalo ir— dijo Eriol a Fuuma sin aguantarse la risa.

—Oye— llame al niño, creo que en particular a mi no me tenia tanto miedo como a los cuatro gorilas que tenia a mi lado, — ¿Tenemos que ir uniformados?

—No, el director los quiere en cinco minutos.

—Bueno— dijo Kamui frotándose las manos — Nos bañamos luego, Shaoran ya conoces las reglas.

Reglas, sí, las conocía, sentarme a su lado y pasarles el examen sin errores porque ellos no habían estudiado, mientras Eriol susurraba una pregunta y respuesta yo tenía que hacer la segunda y así sucesivamente, al menos Eriol era listo sino el peso lo tendría yo solo.

—_**Sakura—**_

Aquel niño de aproximadamente trece años estaba temblando de miedo, seguramente los idiotas de al lado lo habrían maltratado por no desear hacer examen, hay y es que de patanes a patanes ellos se llevaban el primer de lugar, vaya ni cuando éramos de segundo grado ellos se calmaban.

Las chicas y yo salimos a toda prisa, es más, creo que llegamos a empujar, tirar y espantar a uno que otro alumno.

Primero que nada hacía mucho calor y cuando hace calor el cuerpo suda un puco, pues nosotras estábamos nerviosas y la verdad es que mi frente goteaba un poco, me dio vergüenza cuando mis vi a la mayoría de mis compañeros con sus mejores ropas y bañados y yo apenas estaba a punto dé.

Me dirigí a mi respectivo lugar, justo al lado de Tomoyo y enfrente de Shaoran, vaya niño, al menos cuando era examen servía de algo ya que al susurrarle las respuestas a sus compañeros yo las escuchaba con atención y una vez, gracias a ellos tuve un promedio de ocho, obvio él no se tiene que enterar de eso nunca.

—Menos mal que estudiamos un poco ayer en la noche— susurró Naoko mientras Tomoyo ocultaba su risa con sus manos.

—Dilo por ti, yo no estudie nada. — dije tratando de tranquilizarme ya que me sentía un poco histérica y no está en mi el desquitarme con las personas.

— ¿Estudiar? — Nos preguntó Kamui casi encimándose en la espalda de Naoko — ¿Ustedes ya sabían que tendríamos examen? — parecía histérico, era obvio que él no había prestado la más mínima atención al director la semana pasada, además son semestrales era lógico que teníamos que presentar un examen.

—Sí, lo dijo el director la semana pasada. — contestó Tomoyo como si nada mientras los cuatro mirábamos como Chiharu leía la guía de estudio, cerraba los ojos y repetía todo para tratar de aprendérselo de memoria.

—No es verdad— dijo tratando de justificarse — ¿Tu estas a mi lado Naoko, tu ayúdame?

—Eres realmente patético. — dijo mi amiga quitándose a Kamui de encima.

La verdad es que casi ninguna compañera del salón se resistía a Kamui, él era sin duda uno de los chicos más guapos que estaban en nuestro grupo, poseía unas facciones hermosamente finas, esta igual de delgado que Shaoran y su cabello negro con sus ojos color entre azul y verde, vaya que era un partido y por ello todas le decían que sí a cualquier cosa que él pidiera pero para mala suerte de mis compañeras él ya tenía dueña.

La puerta del aula nos dio un gran susto a todos cuando azoto por el empujón que el director y el profesor Kenta Manami dieron al entrar con un aire de saber que nadie había estudiado y que tal vez todos reprobaríamos y estaría más que dispuesto a darnos un sermón como los que a él tanto le gustaba dar.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes— saludo amablemente —Joven Shirou por favor tome asiento— continuo diciendo el director.

—No— se apresuró a decir el profesor, sin duda el peor profesor del mundo, era un maldito y lo peor era que no tenía ni un consentido, era desgraciado con todos, era completamente parejo. —Shirou te sentaras en el lugar de Sasaki, Sasaki usted se irá al lugar de Shirou…

— ¡Imbécil para que te cambias de lugar! — gritó Yamasaki burlándose.

—No cante victoria Yamasaki usted ocupara el lugar de Midori.

—No ya profe, me quedo callado— dijo suplicando.

—No se lo volveré a repetir.

Eso sí que causo gracia al salón.

—Profesor, lo dejo— dijo el director saliendo del aula mientras nosotros nos levantábamos en señal de respeto.

Pues a todos nos fue cambiando, conocía perfectamente nuestras tácticas de estudio: tomar al más nerd de todos y dejarlo en medio para ayudarnos. Pues para colmo me toco sentarme justo enfrente, me podía ver con claridad, sabría mis respuestas, se daría cuenta cuando quisiera copiar es más podría saber en qué momento respiraba y parpadeaba, maldita la hora en que lo mire para que no me cambiara de lugar, hubiera hecho como Naoko, no mirarlo ni un momento, a ella no la cambiaron de lugar, y a Fumma, Eriol y a Shaoran tampoco los habían cambiado de lugar, malditos.

Cuando nos dieron el examen no deje de golpear la mesa de madera con la goma de mi lápiz, es más ya ni goma era de lo mordida que estaba por los nervios que tenia, miraba a todos lados y trataba de mirar el examen de Kamui… a ver… dios, él estaba peor que yo, no tenía ni siquiera la primera respuesta, estaba apoyado sobre la palma de su mano maldiciéndose.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…— se dijo una y mil veces, ja, no me sorprendía.

Kamui me miro con ojos de corderito abandonado, pero él supo interpretar cuando con mi mirada negué y él giró inclinando sus hombres y suspirando profundamente igual que yo.

Pero entonces una luz nos alumbro a Kamui y a mí, Tomoyo estaba sentada frente a mí, ella me ayudaría y yo ayudaría al pobre e inadaptado de Kamui a pasar el jodido examen.

Mire al profesor insistentemente, luego voltee hacia atrás para que él no lo notara y luego miraba mi examen para después volver a fijar la mirada en él.

— ¿Sucede algo Kinomoto? — preguntó en susurro para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero de reojo note la sonrisa triunfante de Kamui.

—Sí— susurre lo más bajito que pude, es más, creo que el profesor tuvo que leer mis labios por lo bajo que estaba hablando —Atrás parece que están copiando.

—Muchas gracias señorita.

Y justo en el momento que el profesor dio un paso para irse Tomoyo enseño su examen y comencé a copiar a una velocidad impresionante, no asimile absolutamente nada de lo que escribía, mi mano se movía sin control que ni siquiera note lo que hacía y creo que Kamui estaba en las mismas, asomándose a mi examen y luego dedicarse a escribir las respuestas que prácticamente se había memorizado.

—Ya viene el profesor— dijo Tomoyo y Kamui y yo fijamos la mirada a nuestros exámenes fingiendo que nada había pasado, es más actuamos demasiado bien a mi gusto, pretendiendo recordar una respuesta a una pregunta que sepa Dios si la habíamos visto alguna vez en clases.

Pues bueno, el profesor camino hasta su escritorio con tres exámenes en mano, vaya, realmente estaban copiando y yo los delata sin desearlo, ahora sí que me sentía muy mal, yo no soy una soplona y de verdad que no lo hice adrede, pero si yo me hundía Kamui se iría conmigo.

Gire mi rostro para ver a los pobres reprobados, y genial, se habían dado cuenta de que los había acusado ya que… uf, suspire: Fuuma, Eriol y Shaoran susurraron algo que no entendí pero que seguramente era una ofensa hacia mi persona, lo sentía por Fuuma y por Eriol.

—Monou, Hiraguizawa, Li— nombró con un tono de voz realmente tenebroso a ese profesor no le gustaba que copiáramos. —No se los voy a repetir: Salgan.

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta pero antes, Shaoran soltó un papelito en mi mesa y luego caminó hasta la salida.

—Kinomoto, Daidouji, Shirou; creo que no tengo que decirles el por qué me deben entregar también sus exámenes y acompañar a sus compañeros.

Los tres nos levantamos, después de todo sí se había dado cuenta de que copiamos y lo peor era que lo habíamos engañado para que lo hiciéramos.

—No me sorprende de usted Shirou— dijo suspirando —Pero de usted Daidouji— negó con la cabeza, eso sí que había hecho sentir mal a mi prima y mejor amiga.

Salimos del salón y leí el mensajito de Shaoran _"perra" _vaya, no me sorprende.

— ¡Ja! — Rió Kamui —Fuuma me puso "_muérete traidor_"

— ¿Qué te escribió Eriol? Tomoyo— pregunte de manera tímida, es decir, por mi culpa ella reprobaría por primera vez y estaba completamente de acuerdo en que si ella quería no volver a hablarme lo entendería por completo, después de todo ella se ofreció a ayudarme y la hundí conmigo por ser una irresponsable.

—Traidora— contestó Tomoyo sonriendo — Vaya, esta vez sí que nos han cachado.

—Perdóname— pedí aguantando el llanto.

—No te preocupes, después de todo aunque no me hubiera pedido el examen yo misma me hubiera entregado— me dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Te quiero! — grite lanzándome a sus brazos y dejando escapar las lagrimas que tenia escondidas por la vergüenza de que Kamui me viera.

—Yo también te ofrezco una disculpa Tomoyo— dijo Kamui agachando la mirada. —De no ser por mi insistencia ninguna de las dos estaría aquí, les prometo que hablare con el profesor… bueno no, mejor hazlo tu Tomoyo y te prometo una noche con Eriol.

— ¡Kamui! — Gritó Tomoyo escandalizada —Cállate.

—Hay ya no te hagas si bien qué quieres echarte a mi amigo el osito, qué, ya se te olvido lo que le gritaste en clase cuando ni Shaoran, ni Fuuma estaban.

—Ok— susurró Tomoyo —Pero no le digas osito.

—Pues no le puedo decir fideo porque el fideo eres tú.

A los pocos minutos vimos a Eriol, Fuuma y a Shaoran llegar con una coca-cola en sus manos, tal parece que el examen no les había afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Esta vez sí que se pasaron— dijo Eriol mirando de reojo a Tomoyo — ¿Por qué nos acusaron?

—No fue intencionalmente, Sakura me ayudo y distrajo al profesor por mí, si vas a reclamarle a alguien que sea a mí. — dijo Kamui con seriedad mientras la mirada de Shaoran trataba de matarme y créanme que lo lograría de no ser porque sé que eso no existe.

—Además— continuó Tomoyo —A nosotros también nos atraparon haciendo trampa, ni se quejen.

—Pues eso no hubiera pasado si ustedes se hubieran callado— susurró Fuuma a Kamui — Te acusare de que me delataste.

—No me amenaces otra vez. — trató de defenderse pero a lo lejos, cerca de la cancha de futbol estaba Kotori, la hermana menor de Fuuma platicando con un amigo, uno muy simpático. —Disculpen. — dijo seriamente avanzando hacia su novia.

Una vez que Kamui se alejo Fuuma y Eriol reventaron en una carcajada, Shaoran apenas si sonreía, algo malo habían hecho.

—Le pagamos a ese niño para que se acercara a mi hermana, para vengarnos de Kamui.

—Vaya— suspiró Shaoran —Parece que el único que pasara sin problemas será Yamasaki.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí jóvenes? — nos preguntó el director que llevaba unas cuantas cajas en un carrito, tal parecían algunas cosas para el campamento.

—El profesor nos atrapó copiando— contestó Tomoyo.

— ¿A usted Daidouji y a usted joven Li? — se sorprendió, bueno ya, ahora sí me sentía más culpable. —Shirou, vaya— suspiró, es que Kamui tenía algo de historia en el instituto, como por ejemplo cuando peleó al lado de Shaoran para golpear a mi hermano, al menos ellos me habían ofrecido una disculpa pero no Shaoran. —Los quiero en mi oficina, iré en unos minutos.

Pues bueno, su oficina no era nada del otro mundo, elegante con tonos rústicos y colores entre verdes y azules, muy, muy costosa, seguramente amueblada por nuestros pagos mensuales y el bono que damos anualmente.

El director entró calmado, reservado, siempre inerte, vaya quién fuera él para estar así de tranquilo todo el tiempo, pero bueno, me toco vivir de adolecente y me tengo que aguantar.

—Su profesor me ha comunicado lo sucedido, no pienso suspenderlos— todos radiamos en una sonrisa, al menos yo tenía ganas de gritar, de veras. —Pero tendrán su castigo.

— ¿No iremos al campamento? — preguntó Kamui sonriendo.

—No tan rápido Shirou, su castigo será precisamente en el campamento; sí lo que ustedes quieren es al menos no salir reprobados tendrán que ayudar todas las mañanas en el desayuno, en la comida y en la cena. Los dividiré en grupos de dos, como sabrán ya para que sea más rápido, usted Daidouji y Kinomoto les tocara la cabaña con sus líderes campistas Li y Hiraguizawa— hice una cara de asco que por supuesto lo noto Tomoyo —Hiraquizawa y Daidouji se encargaran de el desayuno, Shirou y Monou de la comida y Kinomoto y Li de la cena.

—Qué asco de mierda— susurró Fuuma.

—Compórtese Monou, vergüenza le debería de dar al saber que su hermana Kotori es una de las mejores en el instituto. Bueno, como doble castigo por el comportamiento de ustedes ayudaran a los dos consejeros.

Dios se estaba enojando, nos pondrían a trabajar doble, lo podía presentir, maldita la hora en que copie.

—Kinomoto: usted se encargara del área de Natación y juegos de pelota.

Juro, lo juro por escrito que no tenía problemas con algún deporte, con enseñar a nadar, con los ejercicios, con cualquier cosa, pero Dios no puedo tener coordinación con la pelota, no me gusta jugar a la pelota preferiría estar internada en un bosque, bueno no, qué tal si hay fantasmas. Uf, no me queda más que resignarme, maldita, maldita la hora en que copie.

—Li: Usted se encargara de enseñar tiro al arco y kayak en eso usted tenga cuidado, eso solo lo usara con los de su grupo. — maldito, a él le toco lo más fácil y lo más divertido.

—Hiraguizawa: Excursiones de canoa y camping. — hay sí, a él le tocaban los nenes.

—Daidouji: Equitación y esquí náutico, este ultimo solo para los de su grupo. — Tomoyo asintió, menos mal, una mujer que sabe de deportes.

—Monou: Dada su condición física será encargado de la escalada y de asegurar todo el equipo deportivo. — bueno, en él sí confió.

—Shirou, dios mío por favor compórtate, te encargaras de dar el alojamiento, encargarte de las listas y de preparar todo el equipo médico, cada noche revisaras las cabañas para evitar que los niños tengan el uso de punzocortantes, cada mañana te reportaras con el médico y ayudaras en lo que necesite.

—Hay por qué yo todo eso, ellos tienen lo más divertido— se quejó cruzando sus brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

—Usted también participara.

Bueno, ahora solo quedaba bañarme, preparar mi maleta y salir para tomar el autobús con todos mis compañeros para tener como destino cuidar a un monto de niños como castigo por un estúpido examen. Ni modo, así es la vida y no sé tal vez termine gustándome el lugar, uno nunca sabe lo que pasara y las diferentes cosas que puedan pasar por al menos unos dos meses.

Cuando salimos casi a las once menos diez, el gimnasio esta alumbrado, todo el instituto con sus luces apagadas, salones, canchas, baños, todo menos el maldito gimnasio.

Los niños eran prácticamente de entre los once y los doce años, ahora sí dejarían de ser niños y se convertirían en pubertos, bueno, adolescente, aunque abiertamente nosotros no adolecemos nada. Todos con uniformes deportivos, gorra, chamarra, tenis y pantalones cómodos para un viaje.

—Bueno— comenzó a hablar la profesora Mika Tsutsumi, estaba muy bien arreglada en manera deportista, de hecho siempre pensé que era un mujer muy divertida, liberal y bonita. —Li, Kinomoto, Daidouji y Hiraguizawa, los quiero juntos para ayudarme a dividir los grupos, niños con niños, niñas con niñas, al subir al autobús los quiero juntos, Kinomoto ayudaras a Li con la segunda mitad del autobús.

Eso ya no me sorprendía tanto, yo, con Li Shaoran, el chico más guapo del instituto, el mejor deportista y líder del equipo en el mismo asiento del autobús sin mencionar siquiera que lo odio sobre manera y que aparte tendré que compartir cabaña con él, no me puedo esperar otra cosa de no ser.

—Nos espera una noche larga Sakura Kinomoto— dijo cerca de mi oreja para sentir su aliento mentolado, era un maldito barbaján. Me gire para ver con quien estaba, de hecho, si lo que deseaba era otra bofetada como la que le di enfrente de toda la escuela hace unos años no me dolería volver a repetirlo.

Ahí estaba, riendo como idiota con sus cuatro amigos mirándome por saber lo que Shaoran estaba pensando sin siquiera saber lo que yo pensaba para saber que ellos lo sabrían. Dios, estas serán las vacaciones más largas de mi vida.


	3. La llegada

_**Cap. 3.- La llegada.**_

—_**Shaoran—**_

Al subir al autobús nos dieron con exactitud más de la mitad de la media noche, hacía calor y todos teníamos sueño. El instituto estaba completamente oscuro, lúgubre y mis compañeros se hicieron su propio grupo para relatar alguna historia de susto mientras nosotros, los encargados, acomodábamos a los menores en el respectivo autobús que tomarían, aunque, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué teniendo los doce años cumplidos estaban en la preparatoria? En Hong Kong era la edad suficiente para estar en secundaria, pero bueno, tal vez con eso de que la primaria estaba cerca del instituto podría explicar el por qué ya no existe otro recinto para completar, bah, igual daba si de todas formas íbamos a ser niñeros.

—Li— me nombró la profesora Mika Tsutsumi desde el autobús que tenía en grande el numero "1" con color rosa pálido. —Por favor, usted y la señorita Kinomoto suban, este será su autobús. — Dijo dejando de mirarme para acercarse a Tomoyo y a Eriol — ¡Por favor Kamui compórtate!

Algo gracioso de esta joven profesora, era que especialmente a Kamui lo trataba como rey, no me quejo, a mi realmente me dice que soy su preferido en la materia de cálculo avanzado, pero con Kamui había una química impresionante, gracias a ello nosotros podíamos faltar a las clases que fueran para estar de vagos en el centro comercial o en el parque donde normalmente cada viernes fumábamos un poco de "algo" que no se llama nicotina.

Bueno, no me quejo del silencio que había en el autobús, todos iban completamente dormidos y con el aire acondicionado estábamos bastante bien consentidos, incluso por ello a mí se me quito el sueño y vaya sueño, seguramente si algún psicoanalista me analizará probablemente se burlaría de mi.

Me conecte a mí MP3 y automáticamente al encenderlo comenzó la canción en la que me había quedado _Being Kong _de_ Twinkranes_, si alguna vez han visto el video sabrán como me siento en este momento, inclusive, aunque no estuviera drogado podía sentir cualquier sustancia alucinógena correr por mis venas hasta mi cerebro ¿o es acaso que se trata simplemente de la adrenalina? Je, probablemente, en fin, cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando a mi cuerpo se sentía muy, pero muy bien, con la batería, los sonidos de la guitarra y uno que otro instrumento más la voz susurradora, dios, estaba a punto de cometer una locura si alguien no me bajaba de mi nube de sueños idiotas en ese momento.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que llegue a Japón, inmediatamente al primero que conocí fue a Yamasaki y comprendí lo mentiroso que era, luego llegó Eriol, al mismo tiempo que yo, él es de Inglaterra, inmediatamente congenie con él y luego conocimos a Fuuma, el chico que se divertía intimidando a cualquiera que se acercara a su pequeña, dulce y ardiente hermanita, luego vino Kamui, el aparentemente chico más deseado del instituto, desde ese momento los cinco nos unimos y hemos sido inseparables.

Convivimos muchas cosas, desde la primera pelea que tuve con Touya Kinomoto hasta el cigarro de marihuana que consumíamos en casa de Yamasaki dado a que sus padres nunca estaban y juro que no cambiaría nada de eso, de hecho, me gustaba tanto ese ambiente y nosotros hicimos una especie de promesa, nunca dejar a las novia interponerse entre nosotros y eso era algo que estábamos llevando bastante bien.

— ¿Podrías bajarle a tu música? — preguntó Sakura sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos, a buena hora lo hizo, y, aunque realmente se lo agradecía no por ello le iba a mostrar una de mis mejores sonrisas, bueno, al menos no a ella.

— ¿Y que si no lo hago? — pregunte burlonamente quitándome uno de los auriculares, los de la oreja izquierda para escuchar cualquier maldición que seguramente soltaría hacia mi persona.

—En cualquier momento quedaras dormido y esa cosa que tanto amas no aparecerá entre tus pertenencias— dijo sonriendo con cinismo, maldita perra, no le bastaba con delatarme en el examen sino que ahora me quitaría mis cosas con tal de joderme la vida, pero ¿qué creen? Ho sí, tengo un plan, uno muy grande y que seguramente le va a arruinar la vida a esta mocosa estúpida que siempre termina jodiendome, todo se termina pagando en esta vida y yo voy a cobrarme todas las que me hizo, principalmente el humillarme frente a todo el instituto.

—A ver— comencé a hablar de la manera más educada que pude con ella —Al menos cuando estemos juntos vamos a respetarnos.

Sí, aceptaría todo lo que ella dijera, jugaría con sus reglas, me las iba a pagar, y al final la que se quedaría hundida y humillada, seria ella.

—Ok— dijo ella con un rostro que más que serio parecía de terror —Bájale a tu porquería y yo dejo de molestarte ¿está claro?

Sonreí, inclusive, aunque sorprendente, me cautivo aquella manera tan superficial con la que me decía las cosas.

—Tan claro como el agua señorita— dije sonriendo y apagando mi MP3 — ¿Contenta?

—Contenta— afirmó volteando a mirar el camino por la ventana mientras recargaba su cabeza en la almohada que el autobús proporciona a los viajeros cuando a viajes largos se trata.

—_**Sakura—**_

Tal vez el trayecto fue muy corto, con exactitud a las seis de la mañana ya estábamos frente al bosque que se encontraba en quién sabe dónde y frente a nosotros un arco de madera con un nombre bastante peculiar, parecía un nombre indio, o algo así Wapechi, bueno, tal vez no lo era, el caso era que tenía como logo a un enorme oso pardo mostrando sus garras, un oso muy, muy aterrador.

—Sabían que en este lugar hay más avistamientos de ovnis que en cualquier otro sitio de Japón y que precisamente en luna llena como hoy salen a chupar los cerebros de los animales— informó Naoko mostrando en sus ojos un brillo que solo emergía cuando estaba a punto de contar una de sus historias de terror.

Inmediatamente me refugie en la espalda de Tomoyo, ella me conocía mejor que nadie y no se burlaría de mi, o bueno, al menos no delante de todos nuestros compañeros.

—Eso no es cierto— dijo Chiharu para calmar la situación en cuanto Yamasaki se acercó para corroborar con la historia de mi amiga.

—Claro que sí— insistió Naoko mostrando un aire superficial.

—Nadie te cree— dijo Eriol cargando su maleta con una sola mano mientras trataba de recargarla en su hombro, la verdad, una pose muy sexi en él. —Eres una burra— dijo en forma burlona.

—Y tu un baboso— dijo Rika defendiendo a nuestra amiga.

— ¡Ya déjalo! —gritó Tomoyo histéricamente para que nadie se burlara de Eriol.

— ¿Y tú por qué defiendes a Eriol? — inquirió Shaoran aproximándose a nosotros con aire superficial.

—No lo hago— corrigió mi amiga rápidamente —Eriol tonto— dijo en voz alta para que la pudiéramos oír todos.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie le había dicho a Shaoran que su mejor amigo estaba saliendo con la chica que…

¡Plaf! Se escuchó un golpe hueco que provenía del lado derecho de nosotros a unos cuantos pasos. Se trataba de Jun Ichiban, un tiempo fue novio de Tomoyo, más bien lo fue una semana hasta que la dejó porque los padres de él creían que a los dieciséis no era edad suficiente para una relación madura, la verdad, eso era una reverenda tontería, la madurez no llega con la edad, llega con el tiempo, con la experiencias, no con la edad que tengas.

—Se lo merece— susurró Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos mientras todos reíamos por el golpe de Jun.

—Era tu novio— reafirmo Rika tratando de ser muy prudente, prácticamente ella no sabía casi nada de la relación de Eriol con Tomoyo.

— ¡Pues ya no lo es! — gritó Eriol a Rika, pero cuando Tomoyo negó rápidamente mirando a Shaoran, Eriol suspiró profundo y luego fingió demencia —Pues ya no. — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Bienvenidos campistas! —escuchamos un grito de alegría se escucho en el arco. Era una señorita como de entre unos veinte y tantos y unos treinta y pocos y un joven muy parecido a ella, probablemente el otro consejero a los que tendremos que ayudar. — Yo soy Sora Kokoro y él es mi fiel compañero Yuuma Takumi— el nombrado sólo nos sonrió alzando su mano derecha en señal de saludo, lo gracioso fue cuando Shaoran, Eriol, Fuuma, Yamasaki y Kamui le devolvieron el saludo de la misma forma con las caras más sonrientes.

—Compórtense— sentenció la señorita Mika.

—Creí que ellos querían que nos divirtiéramos y fuéramos amigos— dijo Kamui aguantándose una carcajada.

—Este es el campamento Wapechi y estamos muy contentos de tenerlos por todo el verano, normalmente dejamos que sean inscritos cualquiera que desee divertirse, pero no pudimos decir que no a su instituto. — dijo sonriendo aun más, con su uniforme azul y short café y sus tenis blancos y su cabello lacio color café caramelo vaya, juro que me desesperaría su forma de hablar. — A ver— dijo asomándose por el viento buscando a quién saber qué persona. — ¿En donde están nuestros ayudantes de consejero?

Respire profundo cuando nos buscó a nosotros cuatro, pero ninguno dio paso al frente.

—Vaya, nuestros consejeros novatos están apenados— dijo como niña pequeña —Vamos a darles un aplauso para que se acerquen— dijo alzando sus manos, vaya, deberás iba a aplaudir.

—Ok ya, soy Shaoran— dijo acercándose poniendo una cara de pocos amigos, estaba avergonzado. Eriol, por no quedarse atrás se adelantó también y se presentó.

—Eriol— dijo sin más.

—Tomoyo—

—Sakura— dije realmente apenada, creo que mi cara estaba más roja que cualquier manzana recién caída del árbol.

— ¡Genial! — gritó aun más emocionada, demonios, es que los campistas nunca se cansan.

— Lo primero que les diré es que cada mañana pasaremos lista…

— Señorita Sora— interrumpió la profesora Mika —El director me envió esta nota para ustedes.

La señorita Sora tomó el papel arrugado y lo leyó a velocidad de rayo, suspiró y se lo mostró a su compañero, amigo, novio, hermano, lo que sea, para que él también lo leyera.

—Vaya, tal parece que tenemos rebeldes en nuestro campamento— dijo sonriendo —Entonces cada mañana el joven Kamui ¿puedes levantar la mano? — Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que viera a Kamui sonrosado, eso era para una fotografía — Él pasara lista, revisara las cabañas en la noche y si se sienten mal o se lastiman él estará a cargo del área de enfermería. Todas las mañanas a partir de las siete de la mañana se reportaran en el lago con la señorita Sakura, vamos Sakura levanta la mano— dios, quería pegarle —Con ella aprenderán el arte de la natación y más tarde, después del desayuno jugaran a la pelota alrededor de una hora. Shaoran— Shaoran levantó la mano antes de que lo nombrara nuevamente, creo que él estaba incluso más enojado de que lo exhibieran que yo —Nuestro amigo Shaoran les enseñara el tiro al arco, todo lo encontraran en los mapas que tenemos en sus cabañas, enseñara Kayak para los de ultimo año.

Continuo diciendo como estábamos castigados, digo acomodados para cada actividad, en un principio nos molesto, pero ahora, pensándolo bien, creo que estaría bien enseñar a los pequeños, bueno, ni tan pequeños.

—Kamui, las listas están en aquella mesa por favor forma a nuestros campistas— dijo dándose media vuelta, ahora, el que se nos había acercado era el tal Yuuma.

—Consejeros— dijo para que nosotros cuatro nos acercáramos a él. —Nuestras cabañas están en donde está la casita de información— los cinco miramos el lado izquierdo del arco, en efecto, tres cabañas estaban ahí. —Nos tomamos la libertad de acomodarlos de acuerdo al rango de actividades, Tomoyo con Eriol por ser los titulares de aula y Shaoran y Sakura por ser lideres deportistas; cada mañana después del desayuno nos reuniremos y planearemos las actividades.

Cuando dijo lideres deportistas me asuste un poco, al final no solo estaría con él a cada momento por las actividades sino que compartiríamos la estúpida cabaña.

—_**Shaoran—**_

Nuestra cabaña resulto ser la número dos, no podía quejarme, era amplia, con tonos rústicos y dos camas individuales con mantas en tonos azul y verde, lámparas ahorradoras de luz, es más, aquella cabaña tan rustica estaba que los troncos de los arboles eran los que formaban aquella pequeña cabañita del infierno. Del lado izquierdo estaba una puerta que daba al baño, Sakura fue la prima en ocuparlo, seguramente para acomodar sus utensilios de higiene, bah, yo lo hare más tarde, total, como apenas llegamos la tal Sora nos dijo que teníamos todo el día de hoy para acomodarnos completamente.

Tome la primera cama que pude, es más, ni para pelearme por la mejor dado que las dos eran iguales, el mismo colchón y la misma estúpida vista.

En la cama estaba una guía de campistas, probablemente solo para nosotros cuatro, y como el sueño ya se me había espantado me dedique a leer.

_**Alojamiento**_

_El campo posee un edificio con comedor, cocina, salones de reunión, así como cabañas para cuatro personas, cada una con su propio lavabo, los únicos con baño privado son los consejeros en titular que son seis repartidos en tres pequeñas cabañas. El campo suministra las sábanas. Hay un bloque de baños y duchas en cada piso. Las habitaciones de grupos masculinos y femeninos son separadas y la vigilancia nocturna garantiza el respeto de esta consigna._

Sí, como no.

_**Alimentación**_

_Las comidas son servidas de manera familiar con porciones generosas. Los monitores supervisan el buen desarrollo de las comidas y diferentes tareas son asignadas a cada grupo de campistas. Tres comidas equilibradas y abundantes además de refrigerio se servirán cada día. Por ésta razón, desaconsejamos la entrada al campamento de golosinas y otros alimentos poco nutritivos. En general, serán ofrecidos menús estándar a todos los campistas._

Bah, ya me aburrí.

Deje el estúpido panfleto a un lado y bostece lo más fuerte que pude, me recosté en la cama y trate de dormir pero el sol estaba saliendo y alumbraba este jodido lugar, las persianas no ayudaban mucho cuando no estaban completamente cerradas, creo que cada mañana iré perdiendo la vista y la vida.

Entonces, empecé a escuchar un sonido bastante extraño, no muy común en un sonido lo suficientemente reconocible como para decir que lo había escuchado alguna vez, tal vez si lo había escuchado pero me resultaba complicado saber si se trataba de un animal o de alguna persona susurrándome algo.

—Hey, ya despierta— dijeron a lo lejos, es más, lo de la perdida de vista iba enserio, veía todo borroso. Sentí una mano tocar mi hombro y luego mi cuerpo se movió, se sacudió, es más me estaban lastimando.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte cuando note que quien me estaba molestando era Sakura.

—Son las dos de la tarde, te quedaste dormido, nos esperan en la cocina— dijo arreglándose su cinturón que era para la cintura, inclusive se veía muy linda.

—Creí que eso era mañana, aun no arreglo mis cosas. — dije levantándome para quedar sentado junto a ella.

—Sólo nos darán los horarios, Yuuma nos vino a avisar pero te quedaste dormido, vino Eriol para que fueran al lago a nadar un rato y nadie te pudo despertar.

—Tengo el sueño pesado— conteste ignorándola mientras me levantaba para ir al baño, me mire en el espejo que estaba algo empañado, seguramente Sakura ya se había bañado.

Me lave la cara y con una toalla rosada me seque el rostro, se notaban las ojeras demostrando lo cansado que estaba y es que no había dormido muy bien, un autobús no es muy cómodo y si para otra cosa fuera Sakura se movía mucho, su cabeza se llego a recargar en mi hombro, luego subió sus piernas, me golpeo dos veces el estomago y la verdad ni para decirle algo, no era su culpa y no lo estaba haciendo a propósito… creo.

Al salir de la cabaña vimos a Tomoyo esperándonos, bueno, esperando a Sakura la cual, me esperaba a mí. Caminamos todo un bosque y encontramos un edificio hecho de ladrillo en donde decía _Reunión_ en letras grandes.

Sora estaba platicando con una señora regordeta y bajita, jeje, parecía una morsa, la cual creo es la cocinera ya que llevaba una gran malla en la cabeza color blanco y unos guantes de goma.

—Aquí están— dijo Sora mirándonos con esa sonrisa que aparentemente no se le acababa nunca. —Ellos seis le ayudaran.

Una vez que Sora se fue la cocinera nos llevo hasta la cocina que realmente estaba enorme e higiénica que era lo importante, al menos ahora ya no me daría miedo probar la comida.

—Mi nombre es Maggi— dijo parándose en la estufa, enorme estufa; mire a mi alrededor, de hecho solo eran cinco personas las que trabajaban ahí, no me sorprendía que hayan aceptado nuestra ayuda. — A ver ¿Quiénes me ayudaran en el desayuno? — preguntó mirándonos con sus enormes ojos negros.

Fuuma y Kamui levantaron su mano y ella asintió.

—Pues bien, me ayudaran a poner las charolas de la comida en el estante para que se puedan acercar a tomar la comida.

Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron a ella.

—En la comida necesitare que me ayuden con la preparación, es demasiado y necesito a alguien en el horno todo el tiempo.

—Los de la cena— nos miró a Sakura y a mí. —Solo ayúdenme con los platos sucios, la mayoría de aquí esta tan cansado de preparar las comidas que a veces ni tiempo da. Lo único en lo que si van a servir de gran ayuda es sirviéndoles a los muchachos, las mallas serán proporcionadas cada mañana, guantes y por favor ni un pelo en la cara.

—No se preocupe— dijo Sakura —Cuente con nosotros.

¿Cuente con nosotros? Bah, lo dirá por ella, yo no estoy dispuesto a lavar los trastes sucios de otro, si no lo hago yo en mi casa menos por otros.

Los cinco nos dirigimos al lago, había un árbol enorme, frondoso que colgaba de una de sus ramas una gran cuerda para que pudieran aventarte, eso sería muy divertido, incluso ahora, lo estábamos haciendo.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Fuuma a Eriol, el cual era el único con reloj.

—Las ocho—

Y era verdad, ya estaba oscureciendo, algo, mucho, solo se veían las lámparas y luces encendidas de todo el jodido campamento.

— ¿Listos? — pregunto Yamasaki sonriéndonos, al principio no tenía ni la más puta idea de que estaban hablando, pero dado que dijo _listos _significaba que yo también haría lo que fuera que iríamos a hacer.

Y no era algo preocupante como drogarnos o beber alcohol, no somos tan maleantes y es que cuando se trataba de divertirnos lo hacíamos sanamente, muy sanamente.

—No te divagues— dijo Kamui empujándome ligeramente.

Gire para ver qué es lo que hacían y entonces me di cuenta de que lo que había pensado cuando dije sanamente ellos se referían a estar realmente _sanos,_ estar como dios los trajo al mundo.

No es que yo tuviera vergüenza de que ellos me vieran desnudo, de hecho, ya nos conocíamos perfectamente, las duchas del gimnasio no están precisamente separadas y cuando estábamos en las habitaciones del instituto nos secábamos al aire así que vergüenza no había entre nosotros.

—Tengo frio— dije abrazándome, de hecho, sí tenía algo de frio, nos habíamos mojado aun vestidos y la ropa estaba empapada y por lógica teníamos frio.

—Pues quítate la ropa— dijo Eriol —No seas llorón, nadie nos va a ver.

—Ok— dije dejándome ganar por mis amigos.

Mientras me quitaba la camisa, los tenis y el bóxer me di cuenta de que Eriol estaba ya no tan gordito pero era gracioso verlo, sus piernas formadas por el deporte pero con una panza tamaño familiar jeje, si Tomoyo lo conociera completamente seguro lo cortaría, sí, aunque ellos y los demás traten de ocultarlo yo ya sabía que andaban.

— ¡Hombre al agua! — grito Kamui desde la cuerda balanceándose y luego dejándose caer provocando una ola en el lago.

Cada uno hizo lo mismo que Kamui y saben qué, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, una cosa era meterse a la tina de baño completamente desnudo con el jabón a la hora de bañarse y otra completamente diferente es sentir la frescura de la brisa, disfrutar de la luz de la luna y divertirse al _aire_.

Continuamos nadando por casi una hora, de hecho, estuve enseñándole a nadar a Fuuma y me hizo jurar que sería un secreto, una cosa tan grande como él no sabiendo nadar seria una vergüenza, no le tenía miedo pero sus golpes dolían mucho aunque fueran de juego.

—No bajes la cabeza— dije sosteniendo a Fuuma para que no se ahogara.

—No me regañes— dijo molesto.

—Pues aprende. — conteste a su ira. —Respira antes de sumergirte y patalea con lentitud, no te aloques porque en cualquier momento tu cuerpo se sumergirá y adiós Fuuma.

Pero de pronto, escuchamos las voces de alguien, ninguno de los cinco dijo o emitió algún sonido, es más, esperamos a ver de quien se trataba, si fuera un chico no habría problema pero siendo una chica, estábamos desnudos, no podíamos salir así, incluso aunque fuéramos unos locos había dignidad con las chicas, respeto a ellas.

—_Sería divertido._

Esas voces, o dios mío, más bien, esa voz, y las risas y los comentarios y cada vez se acercaban más y más hasta que vimos su silueta.

—Agáchense— susurro Yamasaki.

—No, no yo no— dijo Fuuma con desesperación —No sé nadar, me voy a ahogar.

—Ven. — le dije.

Nos escondimos todos debajo de lo que era la parte del tallo del árbol, así, nadie nos vería y Fuuma sobreviviría a no morirse ahogado.

Entonces los pasos se detuvieron y las voces continuaron.

—_Pues a mí no se me hace atractivo_. — dijeron, dios, no era una sino varias.

—_Claro que lo es, que no te agrade no quiere decir que no tengas ojos. _

—_Bueno, bueno ya, la verdad es que siempre me pareció muy guapo, sino fuera por su estúpida arrogancia. _

—_Pues Eriol era así hasta que comenzamos a salir. _

¿Eriol?

—_Ni para quejarte Tomoyo_— se escucharon más risas —_Ahora ya es tu novio. _

¿Novio? ¿Eriol? ¿Con Tomoyo?

— ¿Estas saliendo con Tomoyo? — pregunte a Eriol que me miró con ojos de sorpresa. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—_Sh, parece que hay alguien ahí. _

—No te lo dije porque eres mi amigo. — dijo Eriol en suplica.

—Cállense que ya nos escucharon— dijo Kamui en susurro, pero no le quise hacer caso, estaba bastante enojado por no decir encabronado.

—Te hiciste novio de la chica que me gustaba y que me humillo frente a todo el instituto. — dije tocándome el pecho en señal de dolor.

—No fue mi intensión, además tú me dijiste que ya no te gustaba.

—Porque me dolía. — corregí.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — preguntaron las chicas.

—Genial— dijo Fuuma —Ya nos escucharon.

Los cinco nos asomamos y no dijimos nada, es más, estaba tan enojado que salí del lago sin que ellas me vieran, tome mis cosas del suelo y mire de reojo a Tomoyo la cual no parecía no entender nada, probablemente porque ella no tenía nada que entender, nunca le dije que me gustaba, nunca tuve la fuerza o voluntad para decirle a ella o a cualquier chica que me gustaba.

Entre a la cabaña dando un portazo tan fuerte que algunos marcos que estaban colgados en el tronco-pared cayeron al suelo, pero no me esforcé por recogerlo ya lo haría Sakura después.

Entre al baño y arroje mi ropa mojado al piso, ya después la recogería, total, estaba mojada. Me metí a la regadera, el agua caliente parecía des tensarme lo malo era que no me había metido mis utensilios para bañarme, vaya ni jabón puse para lavarme las manos, mire a la repisa en donde seguramente acomodaríamos nuestras pertenencias Sakura y yo, de pura suerte ella había dejado su champú con olor a fresa y su jabón de chicle, ya no me importaba si dormía con olor afeminado, estaba tan enojado.

Correcto, Tomoyo ya no me gustaba, de veras, ya no me gustaba de nada, pero hasta donde yo sé no solo las chicas tenían esas famosas reglas de oro en donde no se debe tocar al chico de la otra, esas reglas también están con nosotros y Eriol lo sabía, mi enojo no era por ser novio de ella sino que él me juro vengarse por mí de ella y de Sakura por lo que habían hecho y ahora tal parece que las promesas de amigo también se olvidan.

— ¿Shaoran? — tocaron la puerta, era la voz de Sakura, al final ella fue la única que me siguió y no era mi amiga, es más nos llevamos mal. — ¿Estás bien?

—Déjame. — dije quitándome el jabón del cuerpo para luego tomar la toalla que seguramente también era de ella.

Abrí la puerta, me acomode la toalla alrededor de la cintura y camine hasta mi cama y comencé a sacar la pijama de mi mochila.

—Voltéate— dije sin mirarla.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó.

—Porque me voy a vestir— dije como lo más obvio del mundo.

—No creo poder ver más de lo que acabo de ver.

Entonces creo que saque humo de las orejas, era cierto, por mi enojo se me olvido que estaba desnudo y salí así del lago.

Bueno, como ella ya me había visto me quite la toalla y me puse los bóxer y mi pantalón pijama, de hecho, no tenía pensado usar una playera, para qué, hacia tanto calor.

—No teníamos la intensión de decir lo de Eriol y Tomoyo. — dijo sentándose a mi lado, además, de cuando acá ella tiene tanta amabilidad hasta donde nos habíamos quedado el odio era mutuo.

— ¿Tu lo sabías? — pregunte.

—Que son novios sí— afirmó — El por qué estas enojado no, Eriol solo nos dijo: Ese es nuestro problema. Después los cuatro se fueron, planeaban seguirte pero les detuve en cuanto note que todos iban desnudos y Sora estaba dando su ronda para buscar a Kamui, Yuuma nos regreso a nosotras cinco y estoy aquí.

Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no me siguió.

—Toma— dije devolviéndole su toalla. —Normalmente me seco al aire pero como estabas aquí…

Pero qué demonios digo: _Ella ya vio tu herramienta masculina Shaoran._

—Hasta mañana— dijo tomando su mochila y entrando al baño, seguramente para cambiarse, ponerse su pijama, ignorarme y luego dormir. —Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

—Seguro.

Dije metiéndome a la cama, acostándome boca abajo, abrazando mi almohada pensando en que tal vez mi actitud no había sido la correcta, después de todo, Eriol era libre de conseguirse a quien quisiera y yo no tenía porque frenarlo.

Vaya, ¿Por qué actúo antes de pensar?

Por fin lo termine, jeje, inspirado en mis vacaciones, más que nada la parte en donde ellas los ven completamente desnudos, yo vi a mi hermano y a sus amigos porque llegamos algo así como para espiarlos mis amigas y yo cuando teníamos 15 años, nunca lo volví a hacer. Jeje.

Espero les haya gustado.

Besos y muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	4. Apuestas, bromas pesadas y castigos

**Cap. 4.- Apuestas, bromas pesadas y castigos.**

—**Shaoran—**

El estar con Fuuma en una actividad como escalar un muro cerca de un acantilado resulto ser una experiencia un tanto aterradora como excitante, todos nuestros compañeros parecían disfrutar de la adrenalina al tener el arnés sobre la espalda y la cintura, pero bueno, llegamos hasta la punta y dado que el calor era demasiado y al acantilado tan cerca, ya se imaginaran en lo que mi buen amigo Kamui pensó.

— ¿Podemos saltar? — preguntó Kamui asomándose para ver como las olas golpeaban contra las rocas, pero bueno, estando en Yoroido, en el bosque y estando en la costa de Japón era de pensar que la idea de Kamui sobre el Góming, bueno, el bungee jumping como todo el mundo lo conoce era una idea muy buena.

Además no resultaría tan peligroso, después de todo, Fuuma tenía todo el equipo necesario para poder practicar este tipo de deportes riesgosos. Pero esta vez yo apoyaría a Kamui, ese deporte me gustaba, aunque claro, cabe aclarar que nunca lo he practicado, bueno y no es porque yo no haya querido sino porque aquel deporte debe ser practicado para personas con experiencia o al menos tener la mayoría de edad.

—No— dijo Fuuma jalando la cuerda para ayudar a algunas de mis compañeras a subir, a favor, puedo decir que Sakura y Tomoyo se defendieron muy bien en la escalada.

— ¡Sí, vamos a saltar! — coreamos todos, la verdad es que yo también estaba muy, muy ansioso.

Es decir, teníamos dieciséis años y deseábamos empezar con locura nuestro último año de preparatoria.

—No— continuó negando Fuuma —Si algún profesor o cualquiera de los consejeros se entera a quien expulsan es a mi y no sólo del campamento. — nos dijo a Yamasaki, Eriol, Kamui y a mí.

— ¿Qué tal si saltamos sólo los hombres? — sugirió Yamasaki. —Total, ya aprendiste ¿No, Fuuma?

—Sí— dijo orgulloso y todos sonreímos.

A ninguno de nosotros nos pareció mala idea, la cosa era que ellas lo aceptaran, eso de la liberación femenina y de que ellas podían hacer lo mismo que nosotros las pondrían en nuestra contra, se haría un debate de sexo femenino contra el masculino, todos gritaríamos y el día se nos iría en eso.

— ¿Acaso escuche algo referente al bungee? — preguntó Tomoyo acercándose a nosotros, recargándose en el hombro de Fuuma como si ella y él se llevaran de toda la vida.

—El deporte lo haremos nosotros— dijo Eriol cruzándose de brazos.

Pues pareció que esa idea a Tomoyo no le estaba haciendo gracia, yo sabia que pondrían aquella cara de levantar la ceja, torcer los labios y mirarnos con cara de "no por ser hombre eres mejor" lo sabía, tengo a cuatro odiosas hermanas que siempre desean hacer lo mismo que nosotros los hombres o también hacían esa cara cuando les llegaba el periodo me pregunto ¿Eso les dolerá a las chicas? Bah, de igual manera, cara que pusieran nosotros no dejaríamos que ellas lo hicieran.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, pareció sólo acusarse con todas la niñas, ya que se pusieron en grupo, excluyéndonos y mirándonos mientras susurraban algo, probablemente planeando acusarnos pero daba igual, nosotros lo haríamos y no nos arrepentiríamos de nada, bueno, al menos sé que mis amigos y yo no.

—Fuuma— dijo Sakura acercándose a nosotros, portaba su traje de baño, como todos, a nadie le importo que en la escalada nos raspáramos las rodillas o los brazos. — ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

—Colócate el arnés alrededor de la cintura y crúzalo por tus hombros, enseguida vengo. — me dijo mientras caminaba hasta el grupo de niñas siendo acompañado por Sakura.

Me acomode tal y como Fuuma me lo dijo, es más, todos nosotros lo hicimos, y tratamos de que el gancho quedara detrás de nosotros, atado en la espalda hasta la cadera para estar atados y que aquello no se rompiera ya que alguno que no supiera nadar se muriera ahogado o simplemente para al menos soportar un poco más el dolor hasta tocar la espalda del mar.

—Bueno— se acerco Fuuma mientras frotaba sus manos como tratando de calentarlas. —Dado que las chicas también quieren hacer este deporte…

— ¿Qué? — Exclame casi gritando — ¿Ellas? ¿Estás loco?

—Ellas me acusaran si no lo hacemos así— dijo tratando de razonar conmigo —Me vieron pegarle a Yuuma con el balón en la mañana… y estaba enojado… _muy enojado_. — dijo recalcando cada palabra en suplica para que lo escucháramos y aceptar lo que él decía. —Y ellas se culparon… _por mí._

Genial, otro idiota que apoya a Sakura.

—Esta bien damitas— dijo Eriol como todo un ingles —Vamos a hacer esto más interesante— dijo sonriendo —Saltaremos de dos en dos, chico y chica, si al menos uno de nosotros cae al mar o alguna de ustedes…— nos miró a nosotros cuatro para que interpretáramos su sonrisa y mirada, la verdad es que creo que ninguno de nosotros supo a que se refería, era algo difícil saber lo que pensaba de no ser en comida. —Está noche, el perdedor nadara en el lago… _desnudo_ y todos estaremos ahí.

Las chicas parecieron quejarse, era obvio que ellas no deseaban practicar el deporte, lo hacían porque nosotros las estábamos excluyendo y querían compartir algo así de loco con nosotros.

—No— dije a Kamui.

—Tu tranquilo— me dijo pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros —Total, la noche pasada cinco de ellas ya nos vieron completamente desnudos y nosotros los hombres ya nos conocemos.

Asentí afirmando lo que había dicho, era cierto, bueno, total, ya veríamos como resultaría todo.

—Que tal si hay dos perdedores— dijo Sakura acercándose a Fuuma, como un felino acorralando a su presa. —Hombre y mujer, los dos únicos que pierdan lo harán.

Sakura estiró su mano para estrechar con Fuuma, era como cerrar un contrato que no estaba firmado pero que se sabía de antemano que se cumpliría.

—Hecho— dijo mi amigo estrechando con Sakura.

Siendo treinta cada uno tenia su pareja, todos tratando de no caer, sujetando la soga de goma lo más que se podía para asegurarse de no caer al mar, y yo sólo esperaba, como todos nosotros, a que alguna chica linda cayera, es más, ni trampa podíamos hacer cuando Rika Sasaki paso junto con Kamui, no me gustaba la chica pero he de admitir que estaba muy bien proporcionada al igual que Tomoyo, pero al menos ella ya era historia para mi y para Eriol seria esperar una posible bilis si era ella quien perdía.

Una vez que la soga ya no los subía y bajaba al menos unas tres veces después de saltar, Fumma esperaba lo suficiente para que ellos se tranquilizaran y lo soltaba a casi unos dos metros de distancia para que cayeran y así todos estuvieran pendientes de quien caía de manera tosca y quien no, era peligroso lo sé, pero somos adolescentes, hacemos las cosas sin pensar, bueno, algunas veces.

—Vas Shaoran— me dijo Fuuma sujetando mi soga con el gancho para atorarla en aquel tubo extraño de metal que a todos había soportado, si soportó el peso de Eriol quiere decir que aguantaba a cualquiera.

— ¡Animo Sakura! — gritaron sus amigas desde abajo, desde muy, muy abajo, incluso a mi me estaba dando _un poco _de miedo la altura, trague pesado como una píldora tragada en seco, nunca me había dado miedo la altura, pero siendo visto por todos mis compañeros ¿Y si me caía? ¿Y si me lastimaba? Más que el dolor, me dolería la vergüenza.

—Vamos muñeco— una voz se burlo de mí, _de mí_, de Li Shaoran o séase yo. Me gire para ver quién era la idiota que se burlaba tan liberadamente de mí. —No tengas miedo baby _yo te cuidare_ en la caída.

Como era de esperarse Sakura Kinomoto se burlaría de mí por siempre si llegaba a ser rescatado por ella, si llegaba a caer y ella me liberaba y me sacaba de ahí sería la peor vergüenza de la historia en mi vida. Aunque, bueno, aun ni siquiera estaba listo para saltar, no sabía lo que pasaría, quien sabe, tal vez y la rescatada terminaba siendo ella, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que no tenía una respuesta a su insulto y no es que tuviera miedo o estuviera nervioso como ella lo insinuaba.

—No puedo creer como una niña tan bonita pueda ser tan maldita— me susurró Fuuma como conteniendo una carcajada y es que Sakura demostraba tanta seguridad cuando estaba a mi lado, es como si quisiera competir conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Es como… como _la novia de Chuky_— afirme cuando él mencionó la palabra _maldita_. —Bonita, chiquita y _maldita_— dije y creo que ella nos escucho porque no dejaba de mirarme con horror.

—Conozco una manera de saltar sin sentir la brisa y sin ver cuanto estas cayendo— me dijo Sakura aproximándose a mi demasiado.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunte de manera inocente, creo que sí estaba_ algo_ nervioso. Ya para escuchar algo de ella era porque realmente lo estaba. — ¿Cóm…— casi pregunto cuando.

— ¿Listos? — nos preguntó Fuuma, pero su voz se me hizo tan lejana que creo respondí algo, aunque no sé, puede que no haya…

— ¡Sí! — gritó Sakura tocando mi espalda y empujándome con tal brusquedad que ni siquiera pude sentir cuando mis pies se despegaron del piso y mi cuerpo se inclino hacia delante para ser recibido por la brisa, lo único que vi fue a un monto de idiotas que desde aquella vista se veían tan, pero tan pequeños, es más creo que ni siquiera pude gritar debido a que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de lanzarme como yo hubiera querido, ahora si que estaba contrariado, primero me entusiasmaba la idea y luego me estaba dando _algo_ de miedo al momento de saltar.

Moví bruscamente los brazos, como tratando de ser una estupida ave y poder volar, pero eso sólo pasa en los malditos cuentos de hadas, y yo no estaba en ninguna historia, realmente estaba cayendo y de momento sentí que mi cuerda se estaba aflojando y se estaba aflojando mucho es más cuando mire a mi cintura ya no había dicho arnés, el maldito arnés estaba ya en el agua junto con otro, me pregunto… wow.

— ¡Haaaaaaaaa! — gritaba Sakura histéricamente, moviendo sus brazos de la misma manera que yo, y es que ambos estábamos esperando la dolorosa caída sobre nuestro rostro, al menos yo, coloque mis palmas adelante para que el dolor quedara en mi estomago y piernas y no en mi cara, pues sabia de antemano de que manera iba a caer, no como Sakura que se las apaño para caer de pie, pero bueno, a ella nadie la había empujado.

Y caí al agua.

¿Alguna vez han sentido que cuando se sumergen en una piscina los oídos detectan un sonido algo extraño, como si se quedaran sordos y sintieran como si el cuerpo fuera ligero y pesado al mismo tiempo? Pues yo estaba sintiendo exactamente eso; soy buen nadador, cuando los clavados los hago y no me empujan, pero bueno, aun no sentía que mis pulmones fueran a explotar, eso sí, sentí que la superficie me quedaba muy, muy lejos así que me limite a nadar hacia mi derecha, izquierda, hacia adelante o atrás — no es que el mar tenga muchas direcciones — y poco a poco mi cuerpo fue flotando hasta que sentí los rayos del sol golpear mi rostro mientras escupía un poco de agua salada que por supuesto había tragado.

Nadie estaba ya dentro, todos nos estaban esperando, bueno a mí ya que Sakura estaba saliendo del lugar siendo recibida por todas sus amigas con una toalla, pero de igual daba que la recibieran como alguna especie de héroe o heroína si ella también había perdido al no atar bien el arnés.

Nos giramos todos al escuchar el grito de Fuuma, él había saltado sin el arnés, salpico bastante pero de inmediato salió a la superficie como todo un triunfador, era como esperar el mejor espectáculo al final y vaya que tenia cuerpo de atleta, creo que algunas veces ese detalle era la envidia de todos nosotros.

Al menos nosotros cinco sabíamos perfectamente a qué se debía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no era por el hecho de haber saltado sino porque ya sabía nadar y muy bien, si puedo presumir, aprendió a hacerlo gracias a mí.

— ¡Wow! — gritó emocionado mientras se aproximaba a nosotros secándose el cabello sólo sacudiendo con sus manos. —No puedo creer que hayamos saltado.

Dijo golpeándome la nuca suavemente.

—Ho sí— dije afirmando —Saltaron— me cruce de brazos —A otros nos empujaron— dije mirando a Sakura con todo el odio que podía dar en una mirada.

—**Sakura—**

La hora de la comida estuvo muy bien, Tomoyo nos servia en generosas proporciones y Eriol nos repartió unos jugos de frutas exóticas bastante sabrosas, según él lo había preparado, puede que sea verdad, estos jugos se preparan en Inglaterra.

En todo el día shaoran no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos de odio, estaba enojado por haberlo empujado pero yo jure ante todo y todos que me vengaría por lo que le hizo a mi hermano y luego el muy descarado trato de ponerme de tiro al blanco cuando estaba enseñándoles a los chicos como usar el arco, de pura suerte estaba Yuuma ahí y Shaoran no hizo lo que planeaba.

—Me agradaría un novio como ellos— escuche decir a Rika, a ella nunca le había gustado un chico de nuestra generación ni siquiera un chico de la generación anterior, hasta donde yo sabia estaba enamorada de nuestro profesor Terada y todos jurábamos que salían a escondidas.

— ¿Cómo quien? — pregunte a Naoko que estaba sentada a mi lado.

—Pues como Fuuma o Kamui, es obvio que no podemos mirar a Eriol por Tomoyo y a Shaoran, bueno, es un chico al que sólo le hemos conocido una novia.

— ¿Una? — pregunte realmente extrañada, yo siempre creí que Shaoran era un completo asexuado. — ¿Quién?

— ¿Te acuerdas de la hermana de Setsuna Mudou? — parecía que aquel nombre me sonaba — La chica Sarah, los hijos de la señora británica que trabajaba para la mamá de Eriol, pues ella es de la edad de Kotori, Setsuna a pesar de ser mayor que nosotros se juntaba mucho con ellos cinco— señalo sólo a Yamasaki, Shaoran, Kamui y Fuuma que estaban comiendo en la mesa de la esquina, parecían reír ante algo que había dicho Kamui —En cada fiesta que se hacia en casa de Eriol o Kamui él iba y siempre llevaba a su hermana por ser amiga de Kotori— oh sí, la hermana de Fuuma —Pues bien, hace un año Sarah le pidió a Shaoran que salieran y él acepto, pero terminaron cuando los Modou regresaron a Inglaterra, hasta donde sé, Shaoran le quería mucho.

Genial, ahora ya me sabia toda la historia de amor de aquel inadaptado, bah, cómo si a mi me importara su jodida vida, él no es lo máximo en la preparatoria, sí ok, admito que es guapo, elegante, sofisticado, algunas veces y que tiene una estupida forma de mirar que derrite a cualquiera y cuando sonríe, pues como son pocas las ocasiones que lo vemos así… bueno no sé a mí no me gusta.

Una campana sonó y todos nos retiramos a nuestras cabañas, iba algo ida, por no decir molesta, me comenzó a doler mucho el estomago, como si la comida me hubiera caído pesada y la verdad es que nos sirvieron lo más ligero que había en el menú.

Me acosté en la cama y me dedique a leer un libro que estaba en la mesita donde se ponía la lámpara, única lámpara, así que ya se imaginaran las peleas entre Shaoran y yo las dos noches que llevamos aquí, él quería leer hasta cierta hora y yo no podía apagar la luz porque tenia miedo y él se quejaba porque no puede dormir con luz o que sé yo siempre había peleas.

Libro: _Memorias de una geisha. _Mmm esto no es mió.

—Deja mi libro— dijo Shaoran entrando a la cabaña azotando la puerta y tirando el único marco que teníamos y que por cierto él siempre tiraba y yo siempre levantaba.

—No sabia que es tuyo— me defendí cerrando el libro y arrojándolo a su cama.

— ¿Cuántos crees que dormimos aquí? — hizo un gesto como si buscara a muchas personas en la cabaña, ok, sí sabia que era suyo pero no sabia que era el de memorias de una geisha.

—Me voy— dije decidida caminando hasta la puerta, pero Shaoran me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca impidiéndome caminar.

—Ah no, no te iras— me dijo empujándome hasta su cama con tal brusquedad que antes de quejarme por su actitud me queje del dolor en la mano.

Se aproximo hasta la cama y eso me intimido mucho y creo que él lo noto porque no dejaba de reír, me arrincone hasta la pared mientras él seguía aproximándose a mi, subiéndose a la cama y acomodando sus piernas una a cada lado de mi, es más les puedo decir que su perfume es realmente dulce.

—Creíste que lo que mi hiciste hoy te saldría gratis ¿verdad? — me miro profundamente aun si quitar esa sonrisa suya. —Mi vergüenza de quedar completamente desnudo no se te hará realidad ¿sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar que yo te gusto— dijo acariciando mi garganta y luego pasando lentamente hasta mi babilla que él tomo con fuerza casi incitándome a besarlo y no es que yo estuviera decidida o al menos pensara en besarlo, claro que no.

—Estás loco— dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre, quitarlo de encima y levantarme de la cama para salir de ahí, pero mis estupidas piernas no respondían. —Suéltame— dije tratando de empujarlo.

—Quítame— dijo burlándose de mi fuerza, más bien, parecía retarme. — ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te quitaron las agallas de la mañana? Estuviste muy lista y muy cabrona como para empujarme frente a todos ¿No?

—Eres un maldito cobarde— dije mirándolo a los ojos — No tienes el valor suficiente para enfrentar las cosas como hombre, te pone con una mujer porque eres un maldito débil y un maricon. — dije tratando de golpearlo en el pecho pero creo que él no sintió el golpe.

—Un maricon— dijo, aunque ya no supe si lo decía por citar lo que dije o era una pregunta que yo debía responder. —Un maricon no podría hacer esto.

Pegó sus labios a los míos sin siquiera utilizar su fuerza, si tomarme sin siquiera avisarme; movía sus labios con rapidez, era como si tuviera una inmensa necesidad de tomarme en ese momento ya que sentí sus manos acariciar mis hombros, acariciándolos de arriba abajo, sus labios, se movían con intensidad y no con suavidad pero sabiendo como hacerlo, era como enseñar a un principiante, era como sentir una explosión dentro de mi estomago que el ardor que sentía hace unos minutos se había desvanecido y su lengua acariciándome el labio superior, sintiéndola tan húmeda que no deseaba que terminara nunca.

Y de pronto ya no estaba encima de mí, se había levantado con la misma rapidez con la que me había besado.

—Ahora sabes que no soy un maricon. — dijo tomando su libro y azotando la puerta detrás de él, apenas vi su silueta por la sombra y los rayos del sol.

Esto ameritaba venganza.

Kamui termino de dar su ronda nocturna a las diez de la noche y casualmente termino conmigo ya que Shaoran no estaba ahí, pero a él no pareció sorprenderle seguramente Shaoran estaría con él y el resto de sus amigos inadaptados y lo supe en cuanto aventó el libro de Shaoran a la cama de él, al menos no les había dicho a sus amigos que me había besado ya que Kamui era el no se hubiera aguantado de hacerme una broma o algún comentario bizarro respecto a eso, él sólo se limito a sonreírme como siempre.

—Vamos— me dijo —Todos estamos en el lago como acordamos, espero no tengas frió.

Y entonces, después de mucho divagar, recordé la apuesta, ahí me vengaría.

Mientras caminaba hasta el lago note que había lámparas ahí, seguramente ya estarían todos esperando a los que faltaran aunque creo que la que faltaba era yo.

—Sakura— me llamó Tomoyo mientras pasaba su brazo por el mió, una pose que muchas chicas optábamos para caminar. — ¿Enserio lo vas a hacer?

—Tengo qué, hice que todas participáramos en la actividad con esa condición.

— ¿Con esa _condición_? — preguntó haciendo la misma cara con la que me atrapaba cuando hacia alguna travesura.

—A ti no te puedo mentir— dije suspirando y chocando que nadie pudiera escucharnos —Le dije a Fuuma que yo me desnudaría si aflojaba la cuerda de Shaoran con la condición de no acusarlo con Yuuma por el golpe que le dio en la nariz.

— ¿Y él acepto? — Preguntó Tomoyo sin creerlo —Se supone que son amigos.

—Y lo son, la condición era esa, me hizo prometer que si Shaoran se lastimaba la culpable seria yo, pero como sé que Shaoran es buen nadador corrí el riesgo, obvio él no se tiene por qué enterar. — dije mirándola fijamente, creo que ella entendería.

—No le diré nada a Eriol— dijo como yo esperaba.

Nos acercamos a nuestras amigas que estaban con los amigos de Shaoran, Dios, ahora no podía mirarlo como antes, o sea, el odio aun no cambia… creo, pero de igual manera no sé, el verlo me causa algo como, hay no sé pero el verlo no me hace nada, nada bien.

Entonces cuando Tomoyo parecía estar apunto de decir algo un perrito se acerco a nosotros, creo que la raza era pastor alemán, no sé, creo que es el cuidador oficial de todos nosotros.

—Kamui, deja ese perro— regaño Fuuma a su "cuñado".

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó levantándose, pues se había agachado para abrazar a aquel perrito, parecía tan tierno, ahora entendía el por qué Kotori le quería tanto.

—Porque no sabemos dónde ha estado—

—Bueno— dijo Shaoran tratando de aguantarse una carcajada —Tampoco lo sabemos de Kamui.

No fue gracioso a pesar de que todos estuvieran riendo… bueno ya, sí fue algo gracioso.

—Como sea— dijo Yamasaki frotándose las manos como si estuviera sucias — ¿Quién se va a desnudar primero?

Con eso, todos nos voltearon a ver, Shaoran es tan orgulloso que pretendió que no le importaba ja yo sabia que sí aunque él me lo negara todo el tiempo.

—Sakura— me nombró Eriol, me hablaba como si yo no fuera a cumplir con mi promesa.

—Al mismo tiempo— dije mientras sentía la mirada de treinta personas, bueno, casi treinta personas.

— ¡Vas Shaoran! — le gritaron sus amigos.

Ambos nos miramos, era como una mirada cómplice, como si él conociera algo de mi y yo de él, no con esto quiero decir que el beso no haya unido porque no fue así, más sin embargo tanto odio creo que nos unió.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Shaoran acercándose a mí — ¿Asustada de enseñar tus picaduras de mosquito?

Era más que obvio que a lo que él se estaba refiriendo era a mis pechos pero no tenia porque contestarle.

De reojo note que Shaoran se estaba quitando la camisa, lo hacia con tal lentitud como procurando que las chicas se excitaran al verlo y de igual manera lo imite, doy gracias a todos los santos de que llevaba doble camisa sino juro ahora estaría en sostén aunque no digo que no me hayan visto ya, tan sólo hace unas semanas se me había ocurrido ir a amenazar a Shaoran y a sus amigos con unas zapatillas y sólo llevaba ropa interior.

Cuando me di cuenta Shaoran se estaba quitando el boxer y aunque yo ya lo había visto no sé porque aquella imagen me dejo completamente hipnotizada, realmente tenía un cuerpo de dios y su carita tan bonita lo único que le afectaba era su estupida boca al abrirse para hablar.

Bueno, era ahora o nunca.

— ¡Hey, tramposas! — nos gritaron nuestros compañeros, pero yo, yo seguía corriendo con toda la ropa de Shaoran hasta que vi una lámpara aproximarse a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo y a mí.

—Sakura, espérate— dijo Chiharu casi jadeando de tanto correr —Es mejor regresar y devolverle su ropa, por esto lo expulsaran.

Ash, de acuerdo.

Al regresar, vaya, me duro poco el gusto, me hubiera gustado que me siguiera y me pidiera perdón por lo que me hizo hace un rato pero bueno. Ya no había nadie de nuestros compañeros, estaban solo los amigos de Shaoran y Shaoran se estaba cubriendo con la camisa de Fuuma y no se la puso porque de seguro parecería un vestido para él.

—Estupida— me dijo tomando su ropa, más bien, arrebatándome la ropa.

—Estupido tú— dije volviendo a tomar la ropa y la arroje a la fogata que ellos habían hecho. —Esta vez sí que te iras desnudo.

—Los consejeros, corran— dijo Kamui corriendo tras las chicas y sus amigos y yo, yo estaba a punto de seguirlos hasta que sentí que los brazos de Shaoran me atraparon de la cintura y sin más me volvió a besar, pero este beso no era nada placentero, es más ni cerramos los ojos.

— ¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí? — Dios, y no sólo eran los jodidos consejeros, era la profesora Mikka.

No fuimos a la recepción desde un principio no, dado que Shaoran no llevaba ropa, o sea nada de ropa la profesora Mikka me obligo a prestarle mi blusita extra de tirantes con la imagen de un osito y la profesora le presto un short color rosa con corazones, jeje, parecía maricon.

Y el director del campamento ahí estaba, no dijo nada cuando vio a Shaoran vestido de niña supuso que a eso íbamos los dos aunque claro, se sorprendió muchísimo, creo que nadie aquí debería de verlo personalmente pero nosotros, haciendo una conducta "imperdonable" debíamos de estar ahí, yo creo que no nos hubieran hecho nada si él estuviera vestido pero para mi mala suerte se me ocurrió quemar su estupida ropa.

El hombre más o menos aparentaba sus cuarentas pero no por ello se veía viejo, estaba bien a secas, o sea ya era un hombre de edad pero no de tanta ¿Me explico?. A su favor puedo decir que es un hombre muy comprensible, pues en cuanto la profesora Mikka nos acuso los dos comenzamos a hablar más bien a gritar al mismo tiempo tratando de acusar al otro para salvarse uno mismo.

— ¡Ella me puso una trampa! — me acuso.

— ¡Él me beso a la fuerza! — lo acuse.

— ¡Ella me llamo cobarde!

— ¡Él me llamo estupida!

— ¡Ella me empujo de un acantilado!

— ¡Él no me deja dormir, cada noche al bañarse sale desnudo!

— ¡Ella me llamo maricon!

— ¡Alto! — gritó el director levantando sus manos, estaba claro que no se entendía nada de lo que estábamos diciendo nosotros dos y más siendo al mismo tiempo. —Li ¿En donde esta tu ropa?

—En…— pero Shaoran se quedo callado a pesar de todo no iba a delatarme ya que delataría a todo el grupo.

—Yo la tengo— dije suspirando —Bueno, la queme. — confesé.

— ¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Por qué? — preguntó el director siendo una persona muy, muy razonable.

—Ella me desnudo— dijo Shaoran rápidamente, incluso ante eso me quede con la boca abierta mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

—No es cierto él se quito la ropa— dije en mi defensa.

Y de nuevo comenzamos a gritar.

— ¡Ella quería verme desnudo!

— ¡No sabe lo que es dormir con un hombre que al bañarse no usa toalla!

Pero al último, Shaoran y yo congeniamos en algo.

— ¡Y usted no sabe lo difícil que es dormir con alguien que habla entre sueños!

Pero el director volvió a tranquilizarnos levantando su mano en señal autoritaria.

—A ver, déjenme ver si entendí. Kinomoto, tú piensas que Li es un cobarde y maricon por salir de la ducha desnudo. — Aunque eso no tuviera nada que ver yo asentí — Y Li tú piensas que Kinomoto es una niña inadaptada, por no decir lo que tu ya le dijiste— Shaoran asintió. Bueno, la única manera de manejar sus diferencias es trabajando juntos; ya sé que ayudan en la cafetería en las noches pero de buena fuente sé que usted Kinomoto no es buena con los juego de pelota y Li sí, ahí esta la solución, cada mañana practicaran para enseñarle a los niños a jugar como se debe mientras el campamento vecino no anuncie una partida. Ahora vayan a dormir.

Ash, quería gritar enserio; ahora tenia que esperar a mañana, a las siete de la mañana a practicar con Shaoran si ya se me hacia pesado estar con él la noche pasada en la cafetería imagínense enseñándome a jugar.

—Espero que tus pechos soporten— me dijo entrando a la cabaña, aunque yo no entendí.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte confundida.

—Porque mañana quien aprenderá a detener los balones serás tu.

Definitivamente, él y yo ¿juntos? Ja, no lo creo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A ClockWork: HOLA!!!

Vaya esta vez sí que siento que me tarde en actualizar, pero bueno, como sabrán ya, en México nos dan dos semanas de vacaciones por semana santa y como mis vacaciones ya terminaron tengo que tomar apuntes, hacer tarea, terminar mi tesina para la universidad, aun voy a primero, y bueno, en fin un montón de cosas por hacer.

De antemano agradezco los comentarios no saben lo bien que siente que esto guste a ustedes y en general, espero sigan fluyendo los comentarios para tener terminada esta historia que ya estoy por terminar.

Setsuna y Sarah Mudou vienen de un anime bueno, yo vi los ovas de Ángel Sanctuary, es una historia de incesto, pues bien, me gusto Setsuna como ambiente de los amigos de Shaoran y Sarah me gusto para un lapso momentáneo de mi querido Shaoran jeje.

Me despido de ustedes con todo el cariño y agradecimiento que se merecen. A ClockWork.


	5. Juegos de pelota, fiestas de alcohol y s

Cap.5.- Juegos de pelota, fiestas de alcohol y secretos del alma.

—Shaoran—

Al despertar sentí que no había dormido casi nada y era tal vez porque me dolía mucho el cuerpo como si hubiera caído de un precipicio… momento, realmente me caí de un precipicio, bueno, literalmente ya que me empujaron.

Me levante de la cama alborotándome el cabello mientras me estiraba y daba un gran bostezo, no era que fuera muy tarde ya que el sol inmediatamente me habría despertado y no lo hizo, calculaba que eran las seis de la mañana aunque bueno me extraña un poco levantarme a esta hora, probablemente sea que me duele el cuerpo y que por ello no pueda dormir.

Mire hacia la cama de Sakura, ella no estaba, su cama estaba tendida y su pijama doblada encima de la almohada, bueno, al menos no estaba; a dónde se había ido no sé, probablemente practicando ella sola con la estúpida pelota por no querer que yo le enseñe creo que así es mejor.

Me acerque al pequeño aparato de grabadora que había llevado Sakura, esa chica al menos no perdía el tiempo y pensó que la música es la vitalidad para despertar de buen humor al menos gritando y brincando como loco mientras escuchas un muy buen grupo _rockero._

Inmediatamente tome el primer CD que encontré, no tenía nombre y tal parecía que era de ella, lo puse y automáticamente la primera canción sonó.

Los _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ y su _The Zephyr song_ era de lo que justamente yo estaba hablando. ¿Alguna vez han visto el video con todas esas chicas como duplicándose y aquellos colores que iban en onda y se cerraban y se abrían y cambian de color? Pues bien, multipliquen eso con lo que mis amigos y yo consumíamos cada quince días.

Loco ¿_No_?

_Can I get your hand to write on  
Just a piece of leg to bite on  
What a night to fly my kite on  
Do you want to flash a light on  
Take a look it's on display for you  
Coming down, no not today_

Camine hasta la puerta de baño, estaba tan perdido en la canción recordando el video. El espejo estaba algo empañado.

_Did you meet your fortune teller  
Get it off with no propeller  
Do it up it's on with Stella  
What a way to finally smell her  
Pickin' up but not too strong, for you  
Take a piece and pass it on_

Me desnude y gire la llave de agua, esperando a que estuviera a una temperatura que mi cuerpo pudiera soportar y que al menos me tranquilizara y que me quitara el dolor que tenía desde la espalda hasta las piernas.

_Fly away on my Zephyr  
I feel it more than ever  
And in this perfect weather  
We'll find a place together  
Fly on my wind_

Rebel and a liberator  
Find a way to be a skater  
Rev it up to levitate her  
Super friendly aviator  
Take a look it's on display  
For you comin' down no not today

_Fly away on my Zephyr  
I feel it more than ever  
And in this perfect weather  
We'll find a place together  
In the water where I center my emotion  
All the world can pass me by  
Fly away on my Zephyr  
We'll find a place together_

_Fly away on my Zephyr  
I feel it more than ever  
And in this perfect weather  
We'll find a place together  
In the water where _

_I center my emotion  
All the world can pass me by  
Fly away on my Zephyr  
We're going to live forever_

Cuando salí del baño me sentía realmente fresco, aunque oliendo a niña, quiero decir que aun continuo bañándome con el champú de Kinomoto, huelo a fresa y a no sé qué tantas porquerías que usan las niñas para engatusarnos con su aroma.

Apenas estaba aclarando y ya que Kamui aun no estaba dando alguna ronda con el baboso de Yuuma quería decir que estaba en buen momento de hacer un poco de ejercicio como artes marciales chinas, yo siempre las he practicado desde que puedo recordar.

Hacia un muy buen clima, el calor me gustaba, me gustaba mucho no como el frio huy no, no lo soporto, no estoy acostumbrando aun a pesar de que llevo viviendo mucho tiempo aquí en Japón.

Pues bueno, el único campo que el campamento tenía ya estaba ocupado y no es necesario decirles por quién ¿Verdad?: Sakura Kinomoto.

Pateaba el balón una y otra vez y lo hacía de tal manera que el balón se le iba de lado o ni siquiera llegaba a patearlo, era como si sus piernitas delgadas y torneadas no detectaran que el balón debía ser golpeadas con la punta del pie, ahora veía porque necesitaba tanta ayuda: Sakura, tiene coordinación nula para el fútbol.

—Vaya, vaya con la chica _"yo puedo arreglármelas sola"_ — me burle en cuanto llegue hasta a ella, casi a cinco pasos de distancia.

Me miró con esos ojos de chica maldita que de seguro a cualquiera le darían miedo.

Corrí un poco y pateé el balón que como yo sabía golpeó la portería mostrando un autentico gol que claramente decía que yo era el capitán del equipo por ser el mejor jugador de todos; aunque claro esta Fuuma como portero y es muy bueno y en defensa Kamui se defiende muy bien, bueno de hecho nosotros cinco somos buenos pero apuesto lo que sea a que cualquiera diría que como yo no había ninguno.

—Ok sí— me dijo Sakura histéricamente —Soy un desastre y los muchachos se aburren conmigo.

—Bueno— me aclare la garganta e hice un sonido desgarrador. —Tienen doce años. No sólo por eso son mejores… bueno que tu sí— agregue burlándome y Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Ok ya— dijo harta — ¿Me enseñaras o sólo te burlaras?

—Tú tranquila— dije serenamente —Por algo soy el capitán del equipo y además… burlarme de ti y enseñarte son cosas que se pueden realizar al mismo tiempo.

Camine hasta la portería y luego me gire para verla, je, temerosa, no deseaba acercarse al balón, inclusive me pareció un _poco_ tierno por parte de ella, Sakura siempre fue la aniñada del salón y la que todos protegían ahora creo… más bien empiezo a comprender por qué.

— ¡Muestra lo que tienes! — anime mientras yo esperaba a que ella lanzara el balón.

Uno: ¿O soy un imán de accidentes o ella no tiene tacto conmigo?

Dos: De verdad es un peligro ya que ella es prácticamente la viva inspiración de la ley _Murfy_.

Tres: Me odia y ya no sabe como desquitarse.

Justo cuando pateó el balón yo no esperaba que lo hiciera tan, pero tan bien como lo había hecho la había visto practicar hace unos minutos y ella me parecía realmente estúpida frente un balón, podía verla animando con pompones o bastones brincando y gritando como loca, golpeándose con el bastón cuando hacia una hélice de helicóptero y lo arrojaba y caía en su cabeza, yo lo creía porque ya la había visto pero cuando el balón se dirigió a mí; pareció que fue todo tan lento y lo único que recuerdo fue un tremendo golpe en mis… no tengo que decirlo, y mis manos por instinto tomaron con fuerza y me agache de dolor, diablos quería llorar.

— ¡Shaoran! — Gritó corriendo hacia donde yo yacía — ¡De veras, de veras lo siento! — dijo arrepentida hincándose en donde yo estaba tirado agarrándome mis partes y cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Una de sus manos acarició mi cabeza y la otra acariciaba mi estomago, creo que no lo había hecho adrede, estaba arrepentida aunque no tan arrepentida como yo lo estaba por acercarme a enseñarle.

— ¿Qué tal si intentamos otro deporte? — dije ahogándome en un grito de dolor.

—Sakura—

De verdad que estaba arrepentida de patear el balón de la manera que lo hice, pero él me provoco diciéndome que se podía burlar al mismo tiempo que me enseñaba y que además por eso los niños esos eran mejores que yo, o sea prácticamente me decía inútil a _mí,_ pero enserio lo juro por escrito que no lo quería lastimar.

Shaoran tardó un poco en recuperarse, creo que un golpe en los bajos a los hombres les dolía mucho y bueno a él ya lo conozco desnudo así que sabrán a lo que me refiero cuando digo: tiene de sobra y eso es mucho decir.

—Ok— comenzó Shaoran —Ya que no tienes tacto para patear al menos creo que lo tendrás para lanzar. — dijo mientras tomaba un balón de fútbol americano.

—No quiero enseñar deportes tan rudos. — dije sonrojándome.

—Claro que quieres— dijo Shaoran acomodándose detrás de mí, podía sentir su cálida y mentolada respiración en mi cuello, incluso no sé, me pareció un _poco _tierno. —El rugby es uno de los deportes más parecidos al americano, claro que aquí no hay protección, pero cualquier chico puede entender el deporte con sólo explicarlo, yo lo aprendí en Londres hace un año. — presumió o al menos a mí eso me pareció.

Tome el balón con ambas manos y me distraje al sentir las manos de Shaoran tomar con firmeza mi cintura, sus manos son tan grandes, delgadas y suaves, de hecho, me gustaba mucho la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, pero obvio no se lo iba a decir, no después de nuestro odio mutuo y de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Ponte recta… así— dijo tomando mis hombros y acomodando mi mano derecha como en forma de gancho hacia arriba para poder dar seña a un lanzamiento. —Mira tú objetivo— dijo señalando la portería mientras ahora tomaba mis hombros para mantenerme quieta —Un paso adelante… no, no, no, no estamos marchando ni en ninguna animación; sólo coloca el pie izquierdo adelante. — eso me pareció un regaño, pero un regaño un tanto tierno. —Ok, ahora; lanza el balón sobre tu oído sintiendo la suavidad con la que lo arrastras con el viento y déjalo correr por tus dedos. Ok, vamos.

Corrió hasta casi cerca de la portería, _nuevamente,_ y levantó sus manos esperando a que yo lanzara el balón hacia adelante y no bajar ni un instante la mirada ni el maldito brazo para ahora sí, dejarlo sin herencia.

— ¡Genial! — dijo cuando cerré los ojos al lanzar el balón, tenía miedo de volver a meterme con sus "cosas" otra vez, pero al final resulto que no era tan mala lanzando. —Castigo terminado— dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mí con el balón en manos —Te enseñe a manejar el balón.

—Bueno, sólo falta que cada vez que lo lance tu vayas por él como un dulce perrito. — dije sonriendo ya que la sonrisa de él aun no se borraba, no se había ofendido ni trato de defenderse cuando lo llame perro, aunque claro, no se compara con todos los apodos que nos hemos puesto.

—Esa es la idea— dijo devolviéndome el balón — ¿Seguimos intentando? — me preguntó cuando su mano rozo con la mía.

Llegó el momento en que los malditos niños se acercaron a mí pidiéndome jugar con el balón, por pura suerte Fuuma aun no llegaba con la red de balones para que me dejara usar el equipo reglamentario, tal vez estaba practicando con alguna chica o estaba desayunando.

—Hola Sakura— me saludó Rika sentándose junto a mí y me di cuenta que ni Naoko y Chiharu estaban con ella aunque puedo adivinar en donde se encontraba la segunda.

—Hola Rika— conteste el saludo. Mire a mi bandeja de comida y tome la manzana amarilla que se encontraba frente a mí, es más no mire el resto, no tenía mucha hambre.

—Yuuma nos dijo el castigo que te pusieron por quemar la ropa de Li— dijo casi escandalizada aunque por alguna extraña razón en lugar de incomodarme me dio un poco de risa.

—No es nada fuera del otro mundo, además duermo con él "literalmente". — conteste mordiendo mi manzana.

—Bueno, al menos ahora ya no serán tus mañanas tan pesadas— dijo suspirando —Por cierto— dijo en susurro ya que unas niñas estaban sentadas con nostras —Hoy en el bosque cerca del lago Kamui está organizando una súper fiesta, Eriol y Fuuma se escaparon hace como una hora a un pueblecito que se llama… hay no recuerdo, pero van a traer provisiones, Shaoran los está cubriendo y Yamasaki junto con Chiharu están distrayendo a Yuuma con un supuesto dolor de estomago con Naoko y Shaoran está con Kamui coqueteando con Sora…

No sé porque a la mención de eso puse cara de pocos amigos, sí ya sabía que Shaoran junto con Kamui era un adonis pero o sea no podía manejar a las muchachas a su antojo eso era poco educado y no era nada caballeroso, pero bueno, es un animal.

El resto de día la pasamos practicando equitación con los muchachos de nuestro grupo y con los niños, el caballo es uno de los animales más dóciles que hay, bueno, en lo personal, no se me complicaba para nada cabalgar y vaya que era mi primera vez.

—Qué envidia me das Sakura— casi gritó Chiharu acercando su caballo hasta donde estábamos el mío y yo. —Eres muy buena para cualquier deporte, aun recuerdo cuando fuimos a la pista de hielo y cuando fuimos a esquiar, en un día lo aprendiste.

—Eso es verdad— corroboro Rika —Incluso me enseño a nadar y lo aprendí en un día.

—Pero claro— y cuando menos me lo esperaba Tomoyo ya estaba a mi lado, casi sacando chispas en su mirada —Sakura puede hacerlo todo.

Las cuatro reímos al mismo tiempo a veces Tomoyo solía exagerar y desequilibrar las cosas, pero nosotras ya estábamos acostumbradas a sus comentarios que venían de la nada con tal de verme sonrojar.

—Ya llegaron— dijo Naoko corriendo hasta donde nosotras estábamos. Ella no quiso practicar este deporte, hasta donde sabíamos ella se cayó cuando era pequeña y creo que la traumo demasiado, no la culpo yo sentía lo mismo por los fantasmas hasta que… bueno, la entiendo.

A lo lejos vimos a Shaoran y a sus amigos dirigirse a la cabaña de… bueno, a la cabaña donde yo dormía, llevaban infinidad de cajas en manos y Fuuma llevaba otra cosa en la espalda, parecía que llevaba a una persona.

—Si no los conociera diría que esos locos mataron a uno de sus famosos enemigos— dijo Chiharu mirando a los cinco chicos que entraban a la cabaña y ninguna de nosotras les quito la mirada encima sólo asentimos a lo que nuestra amiga dijo sin necesidad de contestar.

—Shaoran—

Eriol guardo un montón de bolsas en la gaveta del baño, debajo de mi almohada e inclusive en la de Sakura, yo sabía lo que contenía, no era mucho pero a veces se gastan las baterías de nuestro cuerpos y no estamos acostumbrados a madrugar, al menos eso nos mantendría la mitad del día despiertos.

—Deja eso— dije en cuanto Fuuma guardo las seis cajas debajo de mi cama.

—Sólo son tres, apenas si nos alcanzara a para los cinco— me dijo mientras Kamui tomaba un pequeño papelito en forma de cuadrado y comenzaba a acomodar una pequeña hierva a la cual nosotros y como todos la llamábamos: Marihuana.

—Sólo un jalón— me dijo Yamasaki quitándole a Kamui su "pequeño y bien envuelto" cigarro. —Actúas como si fuera la primera vez. — dijo burlándose y pasándolo a Fuuma.

—Bueno— dijo Eriol bostezando —Vamos a acomodar lo necesario en el bosque.

Todos asentimos, nada malo puede suceder el dejar las cosas como las habíamos dejado ya regresaría después para quitar las bolsas de marihuana de la almohada de Sakura y del gabinete si es que no quería problemas y estaba vez con un tono grave.

Acomodamos unos cuantos troncos para hacer una fogata lo suficientemente grande pero tampoco tan llamativa, además, Kamui se había encargado de que Yuuma, Sora, la profesora Mika, el doctor y el director tomaran pastillas para dormir y así no escucharían algún sonido y creo que no sospecharían de nadie, Kamui ya había intentado eso con una profesora y nadie sospecho es más nadie se tenía por qué dar cuenta.

Pusimos otros troncos de modo que quedaran de asiento, es más, Eriol hizo que los niños lo hicieran y cuando paso Yuuma a dar una de sus rondas no dijo nada, Eriol tenía la tarea de enseñar todo eso del camping y los niños lo tomaron como eso, una simple y aburrida práctica.

—Sakura—

Al terminar la clase de mí querida amiga y prima Tomoyo decidimos darnos una ducha en mi cabaña aunque no tardaron Naoko, Chiharu y Rika en unirse a nosotras cuando nuestro baño turnado termino.

—Estará genial la fiesta que están organizando los chicos— dijo Naoko acostándose en mi cama, pero un pequeño sonidito salió de la almohada era como plástico arrugándose y siendo aplastado. —Sakura ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó tomando una bolsita con algo verde en su interior, era como pasto mojado.

—No sé— dije tomando la bolsa mientras inclinaba los hombros —Seguramente es de Shaoran o de cualquiera de ellos, acaban de salir de aquí— dije poniendo la bolsa en la cama de Shaoran, aunque comenzaba a sospechar sobre el contenido así que mejor lo acomode debajo de su almohada en donde, casualmente encontré otra bolsa que parecía tener el mismo contenido.

— ¡Fantástico! — casi gritó Chiharu, parecía emocionada. —Ya llevaba bastante de no fumar. — dijo tomando un pequeño cigarrito, parecía hecho a mano con amarres de abajo y arriba.

—Ese cigarro no es mío— dije inclinado los hombros.

—Enciéndelo— animo Tomoyo a nuestra amiga.

Chiharu lo encendió pero despedía un olor bastante desagradable y entonces creo que todas dijimos lo que estábamos sospechando.

—Marihuana— dijimos las cinco casi sin creerlo.

—Pues…— Chiharu exhaló el humo —No se siente nada.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Rika.

—Shaoran—

Regresamos para llevar de una vez las cajas y ocultarlas en casa de camping que había hecho Eriol con los niños, ahí nadie sospecharía nada.

_¡__ With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
i feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mullato!  
An Albino!  
A mosquito!  
My libido!  
Yay!_

Encontramos a Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu y a Rika completamente en tanga, o sea sin brasier, las estábamos viendo en pelotas como se dice vulgarmente, gritando y cantando _Smell like teen spirit_ de _Nirvana_, un disco que por cierto es mío.

Nosotros cinco estábamos que no creíamos lo que estábamos viendo, Kamui estaba con la boca abierta y lo conozco, no estaba interesado en el cuerpo de ninguna sino que tenía una concepción de ellas bastante diferente al que tenemos del resto de las chicas.

Entonces los cinco parecimos comprender lo que habían hecho y no habían bebido una sola gota de alcohol ya que las cajas estaban intactas.

—La marihuana— coreamos comprendiendo el comportamiento de las chicas.

—Se fumaron toda la bolsa de la almohada de Sakura. — dijo Yamasaki sin creerlo.

—No— dijo Kamui acercándose a mi almohada y enseñándonos las dos bolsas, seguramente ellas la habían pasado a mi cama por mera sospecha. —Creo que se nos olvido tirar el cigarro que fumamos hace un rato.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — pregunte mirando a Fuuma.

—No sé— dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello y lo alboroto, estaba algo desesperado ellas seguro nos delatarían si seguían gritando como lo estaban haciendo —Si es la primera vez al menos les durara un par de horas.

—Menos— dijo Eriol —No se lo terminaron— dijo alzando una cuarta parte del cigarrillo, uff, menos mal, al menos el efecto mínimo hasta la noche ya se les abría pasado.

— ¡Ya sé! — Gritó Fuuma tocándome el hombro casi en un golpe —Eriol, llévate a Tomoyo a la ducha, báñala con agua bien fría…

—Ok— dijo Kamui sonriendo —Por Takashi y por Eriol no hay problema pero Naoko, Rika y Sakura no son nuestras.

Un punto a favor del cerebro de Kamui.

—No las vamos a sacar de aquí— rectificó Fuuma —Pero tampoco las vamos a desvestir más de lo que ya están— agregó mientras nuestras compañeras seguían brincando como locas, saltando en las camas hasta que Chiharu se trató de bajar las…

— ¡Ella primero! — gritó Yamasaki al ver que su novia estaría completamente desnuda

—Sakura—

Cuando desperté ya estaba oscurecido, sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba la cabaña y cabe decir que sentía el cuerpo completamente acalambrado, me sentía súper fuerte.

—Al fin despiertas— dijo Shaoran sentándose al filo de la cama, su cama, cama en la que estoy acostada. — ¿Por qué se fumaron algo que no sabían que era? — al principio me pareció reproche, pero en sus ojos más que nada vi regaño y preocupación.

— ¿Me perdí la fiesta? — pregunte preocupa levantándome velozmente de la cama y me di cuenta de que no tenía nada puesto más que una playera larga que tenía un dragón occidental color azul. — ¿Es tuya? — pregunte señalando la playera que llevaba puesta.

—Pues en lugar de perderte la fiesta perdiste tu ropa, se fumaron algo que no sabían que era, cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables.

—Bueno ya— dije astada de tanto regaño, vaya, ni mi hermano se pone así conmigo. —Tal parece que la fiesta está por comenzar— dije espiando por la ventana, apenas habían encendido la fogata. Ya que me viste desnuda creo que no abra problema en cambiarme frente a ti.

Shaoran y yo llegamos hasta donde estaban nuestros amigos, cabe decir que la camisa negra y el pantalón de mezclilla con converse en Shaoran le hacían verse muy, muy sexi… momento, creo que aquella cosa sí que me había afectado.

Yo solo me puse una minifalda azul claro de mezclilla y un top rosa que Tomoyo había confeccionado para mi, tan mal no me veía, el caso era que en ese momento quería la atención de…

—Vamos Sakura, un poco más— me dijo Kamui ofreciéndome una botella de cerveza —Diviértete. — me dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

—Me divierto— dije bebiendo un gran trago a mi cerveza.

—Hey, con calma— me dijo Fuuma quitándome la cerveza pero enseguida la arrebate —Ya nos dieron un buen susto hace un rato.

Shaoran, Kamui y Eriol se acercaron a un especie de barril de plástico color amarillo y parecía que lo mezclaban con algo, seguramente alcohol como cada fiesta en la que ellos planeaban.

_(It can't be)  
Uh...uh it's time to get the party started  
Yeah, it's time to get the party  
started (Yeah, Killer)  
Yeah, Rockwilder, Redman, and Pink (It can't be)_

Y entonces una canción conocida sonó desde las bocinas del estéreo, vaya que esos chicos se habían preocupado por el más mínimo detalle y es que la canción que en esos momentos estaba sonando era un remix de Pink llamada Get the Party Started (Sweat Dreams Remix). Una de mis favoritas.

_Yo, Funk Doc walk into the club actin' rowdy  
I'm houndin' for the right girl to crown me  
Fuck a little bit up, lift ya shirt a bit up  
Get the gentlemen off, turn the temperature up  
One blink turn the world around  
Just one drink make ya hurl it down  
Who that there, we up here  
You better like move back  
there if you that scared_

Cuando menos me lo imagine una botella se convirtieron en dos y esas dos parecían multiplicarse, todos bailaban, todos gritaban, todos coreaba.

_Doctor, Pink let's happen to link  
I'm in the tuck bleedin' to  
death, harassin' the freak  
(AHH!) I'm back in the beat, happen to be ROCK!  
Introducing, beat the underground  
make it shake upstairs  
Women throw that shit till they make-up smears  
Hit it, in my cup let's fire it up  
Are you high or what_

Es más estaba tan sorprendida de que Shaoran estuviera bailando y cantando, pero no por el hecho de hacerlo sino que lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

_Get the party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean, oh_

I'm comin' up  
So you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better get this party started

— ¡No seas maricón Shaoran, hazlo de una vez! — gritaron Yamasaki y Kamui, pero no es que no pusiera demasiada atención sino que no sabía de qué demonios estaban hablando.

_Pumpin' up the volume, breakin' down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the Westside  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says "Stunner #1 Superstar"_

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree  
Traveled the world and the Seven Seas  
Everybody get the party started  
Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree  
Traveled the world and the Seven Seas  
Everybody...(Yeah, everybody  
lookin' lookin' lookin')

Yo, yo, yo everybody move, everybody jump  
Everybody stomp the floor, get it crunk  
Everybody move, everybody jump  
Everybody stomp the floor  
It's Rockwilder, rock the house  
Yo Pink diggy, rock the house  
Yo Funk Doc, rock the house  
Yo scream at cha' boy real loud girl

—Sé lo que intentas— dije casi perdiendo el hilo de mi voz, es más, creo que arrastraba las palabras.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Shaoran sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, es lo que siempre haces para ser el centro de atención— dije sonando algo borracha.

—Claro que no— dijo Shaoran defendiéndose. Pero creo que estaba algo mareada, la tierra se estaba moviendo porque…—Será mejor irnos de aquí, ven.

_Get the party started ooh  
Get this party started, right now  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up (Yeah)  
I'm comin' up (Ladies and gentlemen)  
(Another Rockwilder production)  
I'm comin' up (Ha, ha, ha)  
I'm comin' up, I'm comin' up  
I'm comin' up, gonna get the party started  
(Lookin' lookin' lookin' lookin')  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to be abused  
We just want to....._

—Shaoran—

Sakura estaba más que perdida en el alcohol, primero en la mañana me da un buen golpe en… ya saben dónde, luego la encuentro drogada y desnuda en la cabaña cantando y gritando como loca y ahora parecía reprocharme todas las cosas malas que según ella yo había hecho hacia su persona.

Así que decidí llevarla a caminar por el bosque, nadie nos vería y se le bajaría un poco, bañarla en agua fría la mataría de hipotermia y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla.

—Como cuando éramos niños, golpeaste a mi hermano con tus amigotes para sentirte el rey de la preparatoria.

Oh era eso.

—Bueno ya, eso pasó hace años— dije tratando de quitarle la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano y a la cual no dejaba de darle grandes sorbos. —Además tú me golpeaste frente a toda la escuela.

Vaya, seguramente mañana me arrepentiría de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Pensé que eras la niña más linda del instituto hasta que te portaste así.

— ¿Y te duelen mis golpes? — preguntó aniñada subiéndose a un tronco y tratando de mantener el equilibrio así que para que no se cayera la sostuve del brazo.

—No— mentí mientras miraba al frente, ahí estaba nuestra cabaña. —Creo que es mejor entrar.

—Cuéntame algo de ti— dijo mientras se acostaba en mi cama, más bien se dejaba caer mientras tiraba la botella.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — pregunté, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que mañana ella no recordaría nada y creo que era mejor así.

Me acosté a su lado, viendo arriba, troncos por todos lados.

—No sé— dijo negando, ahora parecía más seria que nunca. —Dime algo de tus amigos.

Al principio me extraño que quisiera saber sobre ellos, no tenía nada de malo, claro, pero ellos no formaban parte de mi, sólo eran mis amigos y ya.

—Pues…— comencé casi suspirando, pensando detenidamente a quien de mis amigos iría a delatar. — Los padres de Fuuma y Kotori son… bueno, están divorciados Kyougo es su padre y Saya la madre de ellos, cuando Fuuma cumplió los quince descubrieron que Kyougo engañaba a Saya y lo hizo por ocho años por eso Fuuma protege mucho a su hermana y tal vez sea la razón por la cual a veces esta en el alcohol y las drogas.

Silencio.

—Kamui no tiene papá, es huérfano de padre desde que puede recordar,es más casi no habla de él, no sabemos si su padre esta muerto o vivo y a él no le interesa; vivió con su mamá en Tokyo desde su nacimiento y a los seis años se fueron a Okinawa pero Kamui y su madre Tohru lo dejaron cuando él cumplió los doce años y se fueron a Tomoeda y ahora viven con su tia Tokiko Magami la hermana menor de su madre.

Más silencio.

—De Eriol es todo un caso, sus padres están casados y separados al mismo tiempo, la madre de Eriol es británica y trabaja en el teatro por ello su padre la dejó hace casi diez años pero Eriol nunca quiso vivir con su madre y no sabemos por qué…

—Mmmm— se quejó Sakura girándose para mirarme, estaba de lado, apoyando su cabeza con su mano derecha. — ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Cuando me miró con sus ojos verdes tan brillantes casi se me hiela la sangre, no podía hablarle, ¿Dónde se había quedado el odio? ¿A dónde habían ido los insultos, las burlas, las bromas? Es más, creo que mi respiración se convirtió en suspiros temblorosos cuando Sakura pasó el dorso de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

—Naci en Hong Kong, tengo cuatro hermanas, Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa y Fuutie las cuales son mayores que yo— y de las cuales no quiero hablar ahora, siendo el menor no saben la clase de cosas que me hacían, me vestían de niña y es lo más que puedo decir. —Mi madre es una persona difícil desde que mi papá murió.

—Pero creí que tu papá…

—Que su empresa este aquí no lo trae a la vida— dije con prontitud —No quiero hablar de eso.

—Yo también perdí a mi mamá. — susurro volviendo a mirar al techo, perdida en sus pensamientos, seguramente tratando de recordar a su difunta madre ya que una lagrima corrió por su mejillas.

Cuando menos me di cuenta sus labios me estaban acariciando la mejilla. Y entonces, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos verdes con los míos y es ahora cuando me pongo a pensar que ese color es mi favorito desde siempre.

Sentí el roce de nuestras narices con algo así como cariño y no me incomodaba hacerlo con "mi peor enemiga". Y entonces nuestros labios se unieron sin siquiera planearlo, sin darnos cuenta se encontraron en un segundo de distracción y en serio que todo se había vuelto tan borroso para mí y seguramente que para ella.

Trate que aquel beso fuera realmente cuidadoso, protegido y nada tosco, pero eso sí, mantuve toda la sensualidad que pude.

Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y ante la posición realmente incomoda conseguí ponerme encima de ella, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y luego fue bajando hasta topar con los botones de mi casa mientras un gemido suyo se apagaba en mi boca, muriendo en mi garganta y siendo devorado por mi respiración.

Lo primero que hice y de manera torpe fue para acariciar sus hombros desnudos por el top rosa que llevaba. Sakura todavía tenía las mejillas un poco mojadas debido al llanto de hace unos segundos, y juro que sentí unas tremendas ganas de protegerla por siempre, de ahora en adelante el único con el derecho de molestarla, de insultarla era yo y nadie más, nadie podría mirarla ni tratar de ganarse su cariño, ella ahora, y aunque no lo supiera se estaba convirtiendo en mi gran delirio.

Ella se aparto del beso y comenzó a besarme el cuello así que me levante un poco para darle acceso para que me siguiera besando y es que se sentía tan bien, oler así su cabello y saber que compartíamos el mismo aroma.

—Sigues bañándote con mi champú— dijo entre risas y yo sólo conseguí asentir torpemente.

Sus brazos me rodearon, posándolos con mucho cuidado alrededor de mi cintura, aunque poco a poco fue acariciando mi espalda y comenzaron a trepar por ella, para luego hacer el mismo recorrido a la inversa, bajando lentamente.

Trate de tocar algo más que sus simples hombros, dedicándome a su estomago, su ombligo y su vientre plano, lo cual conseguí sacarle más de un suspiro dentro de mi boca y yo rompí el beso, dispuesto a continuar. Locamente quería devorarla completamente, sentirla lo más humanamente posible que se pudiera, la quería volver loca, quería sacarla otro suspiro más, quería que gritara mi nombre antes de hacerle el amor.

Mis labios descendieron por su mentón, y más tarde por su cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraran en su camino. Sentí a Sakura temblar y sus manos colarse por debajo de mi camiseta, ahora estaba tocándome verdaderamente.

Y por instinto y, debido a que ella llevaba falda fui trazando el camino entre sus piernas, sin saber exactamente a qué tendría que prestarle más atención de ahora en adelante.

Justo cuando entre en un contacto directo la sentí temblar, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y se relamía contantemente los labios mientras suspiraba cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —

Quite mi mano donde la había puesto anteriormente para solo tocarla por encima de su top y es que la redondez de sus pechos eran tan excitantes.

Continuó con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pidiendo una oración y su rostro, vaya, estaba con una pequeña brisa de sudor pero ella inmediatamente asintió cuando me sintió levarme.

Mis manos fueron bajando nuevamente, ahora sólo esperaba a que ella me diera acceso a que lo hiciera de nuevo sin que le molestara, pero aun así no pude evitar sentir su miedo.

Y sentí que mi corazón iba a mil por hora y que en cualquier momento se detendría o subiría toda la sangre a mi cabeza… o a otro lado.

Lentamente, guié mis manos por el interior de los muslos, y sentí un pequeño mordisco en mis labios cuando la toque.

No dejaba de temblar, de arquearse y más cuando intente quitarle sus bragas es cuando sentí escalofrió bajar de mi nuca hasta la espalda.

—No me lastimes… — dijo gimiendo pero en lugar de satisfacerme me desalentó, seguramente ya había experimentado tales escalofríos y sentimientos por alguien más y además no me iba a aprovechar de una chica que ya estaba borracha, además de lo que ya me había aprovechado.

—No te vayas— me detuvo y me volvió a recostar encima de ella, besándome el cuello y el pecho, pero no… algo me decía que no estaba bien y las ganas que tenía ya se habían ido.

—Le diré a Tomoyo que duerma esta noche contigo— dije decidido a salir de la cabaña y ella… ella no dijo nada, se quedó completamente dormida, sin susurrar, sin gemir, sin decir nada más.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ A ClockWork: HOLA!!!!!!!!!

Qué tal que Shaoran ya vio a Sakura desnuda eh???????? Ya merecía también él ver algo de piel.

Y eso de que Sakura y todas estuvieran bien hasta atrás me ha gustado, pero bueno, el tema de la drogadicción es aparte, no con esto digo que sea bueno y tampoco es malo, pero no lo recomiendo, el mundo de las drogas es una puerta enorme que se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña hasta no dejarte salir jamás, cabe decir que solo lo uso mera diversión ok.

He terminado el 5º capitulo que esta vez está subido de tono, benditas vacaciones por influenza que me permitieron terminar mi tesina para la universidad y me anime a continuar con el capitulo, sinceramente iba a esperar hasta mi cumple que es en unos días, pero bueno, mis amigas y mi prima no quisieron esperar más y también espero no haberlas hecho esperar.

Agradezco sus comentarios que son tan positivos que me ayudan cada vez más, en regalo hasta les di un capitulo un poco más largo y yo no suelo hacerlos así, pero vaya, este, huy, son las 2:47 de la mañana y no puedo dormir con tal de terminarlo, mi hermano ya me pidió que apagara la computadora porque el ruido y la luz le molesta así que ya, por fin, terminado y la próxima semana esperen el sexto capítulo en donde les aseguro que las cosas se volverán cada vez más candentes.

Gracias y adiós. Besos.

A ClockWork.


	6. Imposible de olvidar pero difícil de rec

Advertencia: Este es el ultimo capitulo que publico de esta historia, la verdad es que ya no tengo mucho tiempo de terminarla con eso de las tareas en la universidad y luego tengo que hacer algunas prácticas y es demasiado tedioso hacer algo que me gusta y algo que me exigen…. NO, NO SE LA CREAN!!!!! Jajajaja tienen un poco de MECANICA (A ClockWork) para rato jajajajaja. El titulo del capitulo lo vi en una pagina de internet cuando buscaba la sinopsis de una película y me gusto mucho para el capitulo, espero les guste y dejen comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cap.6.- Imposible de olvidar pero difícil de recordar. Así somos todos… o eso creo.

—Shaoran—

Nuevamente recordé lo que es dormir con Eriol en la misma habitación, pero, al menos, ahora ya sé que también hablo cuando estoy dormido, Sakura lo había dicho y yo siempre me burle de Eriol porque el susurraba cosas en inglés.

No me dolía ya nada del cuerpo y por supuesto ni la cabeza me daba vueltas como cada vez que me ponía a beber con mis amigos, las resacas son lo más horrible que hay en el mundo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Eriol el cual se la paso vomitando casi toda la noche cuando le pedí a Tomoyo que cuidara de Sakura el resto de la noche mintiéndole que Eriol se ponía un tanto pesado cuando tomaba de la manera en que lo había hecho ayer, cabe decir que él era el más tranquilo y los pesados éramos Kamui y yo.

—Guac— susurró Eriol saliendo del baño en bóxer y apretándose la cabeza con ambas manos como si eso le fuera a quitara el dolor. — ¿Cómo cuantas veces vomite? — preguntó ahora apretándose el estomago jeje a pesar de los ejercicios que habíamos estado haciendo en toda la semana él seguía un poco gordo.

—Tres veces— conteste —Las veces que yo estuve contigo, tal vez te estés volviendo bulímico anoréxico— me burle en cuanto se recostó en su cama.

— ¿Kamui viene para acá? — preguntó ahora apretándose el puente de la nariz. —Ho cualquiera de ellos.

Al principio no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que me había estado preguntando, tal vez porque mis pensamientos o más bien mis recuerdos estaban en lo que había pasado anoche con Sakura.

—_No me lastimes… _

Y entonces la puerta de la cabaña azotó con una silla tirando unas cuantas botellas.

— ¿Cómo amanecieron? — nos preguntó Yamasaki acostándose al lado de Eriol, tal parecía que él también había perdido la cabeza en el alcohol anoche. —Te desapareciste con Sakura toda la fiesta.

—Se sentía mal— conteste sin desear dar detalles y él entendió, sabía que cuando hablaba de una manera cortante, cuando no decía más de tres palabras era porque no tenían porque seguirme preguntando cuando yo nunca les iba a contestar.

— ¿Cómo amanecieron mis abejitas? — entró Kamui dando otro portazo como el que Yamasaki había dado y se acostó en la cama de Tomoyo y luego entró Fuuma recostándose al lado de Kamui, los cuatro estaban con una resaca que seguro no la aguantarían en todo el día.

—Tengo sed— dijo Fuuma pellizcándome la espalda aunque conseguí apartarlo de inmediato, me molestaba que hiciera eso.

—Levántense— dije poniéndome mi pantalón, tenía que ir por mi ropa para poder bañarme. —Sora vendrá a buscarlos para que ayuden en el desayuno.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Fuuma tapándose la cabeza con la almohada así que más que hablar parecía un susurro.

—Las siete— contestó Kamui levantándose, una cosa a favor de él es que en determinadas ocasiones resulta ser muy puntual y responsable, por eso me gustaba hacer uno que otro trabajo de equipo con él más que con los otros tres que se la pasaban hablando de chicas y Kamui por más ganas que tuviera ganas de acostarse con otra prefería hacerlo con Kotori, aunque claro está que Fuuma no sabía nada de eso.

—Los veo en el desayuno— dije saliendo de la cabaña mientras me abotonaba la camisa esta vez hacia mucho frio, el clima estaba muy raro, las nubes estaban grises y el viento hacia un sonido desgarrador, como cuando una mosca pasa cerca del oído y te molesta, es más, las casitas de campaña se movían mucho y apostaría lo que fuera a que en cualquier momento se las llevaría el viento.

Entre a la cabaña y Tomoyo era la única despierta, estaba atando las agujetas de sus tenis mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sakura estaba en mi cama, completamente arropada de pies a cabeza por las sabanas sólo se notaba que un cuerpo invadía el lugar pero no sabría quién.

—Está haciendo mucho frio. — dijo Tomoyo en cuanto notó mi presencia.

—Bastante— conseguí decir, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, ciertamente ella es muy bonita y de verdad que me gustaba al menos cuando la conocí y ahora qué pues ya se sabía que es pareja de mi mejor amigo no sé, pero el gusto por ella se desvaneció.

Oficialmente sólo me han gustado dos chicas en mi vida:

Tomoyo Daidouji y Sara Mudou, la cual fue mi novia un tiempo hace más o menos un año, me gustaba pero enamorado de ella no estaba. Pero ahora que lo pienso no sólo han sido ellas dos, tal parece que…

—El champú de Sakura se acabo así que tome del tuyo, espero no te importe. — me dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba cerca de la puerta del baño y con un cepillo trató de levantarse el cabello para hacerse una coleta completa.

—Igual yo también tomaba el de ella— dije casi ausente mirando directamente a mi cama y no sé, siento una gran impotencia, me dolía desde el cuello hasta la garganta como aquellas sensaciones que te dan cuando tienes ganas de gritar con todas tus fuerzas. — ¿Vas a ir con Eriol? — pregunte en cuanto la vi acercarse a la puerta.

—Sí— contesto sin mirarme —Seguramente tiene resaca y quiero ver que tal está, así que podrás bañarte aquí sin problemas de que te vea… otra vez— agregó sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba de verdad me avergüenzo de lo sucedido pero primero está mi orgullo antes de demostrar lo que siento y cualquiera haría como que no le importa.

Salió y el único sonido que invadía el lugar era el de mi respiración y algunos susurros de Sakura.

—No te vayas…— susurró lo mismo de ayer en la noche mientras se giraba y dejaba destapado su rostro dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su frente y mejillas. Me acerque a ella en silencio hincándome para que no se notara mi presencia, no deseaba despertarla y enfrentarme a un montón de silencios incómodos, aparté los mechones de su cabello y ella pareció suspirar, demonios tenía ganas de besarla otra vez pero si lo hacia ella despertaría.

Me levante y tome una toalla de mi mochila para meterme a bañar, el agua caliente parecía disfrazar todas mis tensiones sintiéndome peor de lo que ya me sentía y no por el hecho de haberme _casi _aprovechado de ella sino que me había gustado tanto que sentía que no me podía permitir tal sentimiento o cosquilleo que recorría mi estomago justo en cuanto la vi dormir hace unos segundos, se suponía que me iba a desquitar de ella por lo que me había hecho hace tiempo, se supone que tenía que humillarla de igual manera que me lo hizo ella a mi pero ahora ya no me sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Al salir del baño Sakura aun seguía dormida, parecía más que nada desmaya o muerta si fueran otras circunstancias pero seguía moviéndose, enredando las sabanas en su cuerpo como un capullo, como un gusano volviéndose crisálida.

Me puse ropa deportiva y una sudadera extra, hacia demasiado frio y de verdad que no me quería enfermar estando ahí, ustedes no saben cómo me pongo, me da mucha fiebre, toso mucho, vomito cada dos horas, no como nada, no me levanto y es más pierdo la voz; incluso en una ocasión en que mi hermana Feimei me fue a cuidar dijo que parecía un zombi.

Me arrepentí de ir a desayunar sabiendo que Sakura parecía no despertar, pero era lógico su estado y seguramente era su primera resaca y su primer cigarro de marihuana aunque a Tomoyo y al resto de sus amigas no les había afectado como a ella porque sus amigas ciertamente no habían tomado de la manera en como Sakura lo había hecho, como si el alcohol del mundo se fuera a acabar.

Una vez que Fuuma y Kamui terminaron de servir el desayuno se sentaron en la mesa en la que estábamos Eriol, Yamasaki y yo y como cada mañana comenzaron a decir estupideces que me colmaban la paciencia aunque claro que no por eso no reí de la misma manera en la que lo hacían los demás.

—Entonces es una película de un zombi muerto— dijo Fuuma a Eriol que parecía relatarnos una película británica muy buena de los años setenta.

—Los zombis ya están muertos— dijo Eriol en cuanto escucho decir eso a Fuuma, hablaban de una manera tan seria que eso fue lo que más risa me dio.

—No— negó Kamui —Son los no muertos.

—Técnicamente son muertos vivientes— aseguró Yamasaki.

—Ustedes tienen un cerebro muerto— dije aguantándome una desgarradora carcajada, cómo puede ser posible que siendo los chicos más populares del instituto hablaran de puras pendejadas. —Además los zombis son muertos reanimados.

Y dicho esto me levante llevándome una bandeja con: una manzana, un refresco, una aspirina y un Pepto-Bismol que Kamui me dio de la enfermería.

—No creo que a Sakura le guste desayunar eso— me dijo Kamui en susurro cuando me acerque para tomar un pudin de chocolate, seguramente me había seguido sin que los demás lo notaran.

—No es para…

—A Kotori le gusta tomar un vaso de leche fría— dijo tomando una cajita de leche del congelador. —Si vomita o le duele el estomago entonces dale el Pepto. — dijo como ultimo dándose media vuelta regresando con nuestros amigos.

Camine hasta la cabaña esperando a que Sakura ya estuviera despierta, no me iba a atrever a despertarla después de la noche tan agitada que había vivido por primera vez.

Y como lo estaba esperando, ella ya estaba despierta.

—Sakura—

En cuanto Shaoran entró con una bandeja de algo de comida lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a mí y acomodo varias almohadas para que yo pudiera quedar sentada, era como si estuviera enferma y de verdad que no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, acercó la bandeja y la puso encima de sus piernas para tomar una botellita color rosa, pero luego se detuvo como pensando en algo y luego me miro como queriéndome analizar.

— ¿Vomitaste? — preguntó dudoso y de verdad no espera que me hiciera una pregunta como esa.

—Tengo ganas— dije ausente —Pero no puedo vomitar sólo me duele el estomago.

—Ok.

Abrió la botellita con mucho cuidado y con una cuchara regó algo de liquido espeso sobre ella y luego acerco la cuchara para que yo bebiera aquella cosa que engañosamente olía bien pero que de seguro sabría horrible.

Probé la cosa horrible y de verdad que me dio algo de asco, pero luego Shaoran tomó una pastilla blanca y abrió una cajita de leche y me lo dio en la mano para que yo lo bebiera junto con la pastilla.

—Kamui me dijo que eso haría que te sintieras mejor— dijo Shaoran encogiendo sus hombros. —Es contra resacas— dijo abriendo la lata de refresco la cual acomodo en la bandeja mientras limpiaba una manzana con la servilleta que la envolvía.

—Gracias por cuidarme— conseguí decir en cuanto me termine la leche y como era obvio él no me contestó.

— ¿Quieres bañarte? — me pregunto mientras tomaba la botella rosa y la cajita de leche para ponerlas encima de la mesita en donde está la lámpara. —Puedo ayudarte.

—No— negué en cuanto note que estaba más que apenado ¿habré hecho alguna estupidez ayer en la noche después de la fiesta? No lo creo, cuando medio desperté en la madrugada Tomoyo estaba en mi cama, seguramente ella fue la que me cuido mientras Shaoran se divertía con sus amigos, entonces no hice nada malo como para que tuviera esa reacción de vergüenza conmigo… tal vez esté planeando hacerme una estúpida broma como las que acostumbra.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella entraron Kamui y Tomoyo completamente empapados y jadeando de cansancio, sus pechos subían y bajaban en un control casi desenfrenado.

—Está lloviendo— dijo Kamui sacudiendo su cabello como un perro y salpicando a Tomoyo la cual lo empujó para que no la mojara más, Shaoran las dio una toalla a ambos y luego los tres se acercaron a mí.

— ¿Qué tal la noche de ayer eh Sakura? — se burló Kamui mientras miraba a Shaoran.

—No me acuerdo— dije parpadeando varias veces mientras miraba mis manos apretar las sabanas de la cama.

Y de verdad no me acuerdo… vagamente puedo decir que la fiesta estuvo muy loca… y me puse a bailar con alguien… aunque de quién no sé.

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada? — preguntó Shaoran como si estuviera decepcionado, pero yo negué mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ya basta con los dos— dijo Tomoyo en tono de regaño — ¿Qué no ven que se siente mal? — dijo mirándome y acariciando mi mejilla, luego tomó un pudin de chocolate de la bandeja que había traído Shaoran y con la cuchara comenzó a alimentarme como a un niño chiquito, lo que no pude evitar fue ver la mirada de Shaoran un poco triste.

—En el edificio posterior se van a hacer una lunada sin luna— dijo Kamui pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Tomoyo. —Ya que parece ser que la lluvia durara todo el día y parte de la noche Yuuma y Sora nos esperan a todos a las diez de la noche

— ¿Enserio? — pregunte a Tomoyo, ciertamente a veces me costaba creerle a Kamui. —Bueno, al menos para entonces ya se me habrá quitado el dolor de cabeza.

—Yo tengo que irme— dijo Tomoyo suspirando —Eriol no deja de vomitar y me está preocupando.

—Déjalo que vomite— dijo Kamui cruzándose de brazos. —Lo conozco y si no desecha las porquerías que consumió ayer se va a sentir peor, dale el Pepto-Bismol que le di a Shaoran.

—Yo cuidare de ella— dijo Shaoran para que Tomoyo se sintiera más tranquila.

—Ok. — suspiró Tomoyo mientras Shaoran le daba la misma botellita que momentos atrás me había dado. —Acompáñame Kamui.

—Shaoran—

Sakura se la pasó dormida casi toda la tarde sobre mi pecho, no podía no verla, no podía no evitar sentir algo por ella e incluso me daban ganas de llorar.

Deseaba que aquel odio, aquellos apodos y burlas regresaran para evitar que sentimientos más fuertes se apoderaran de nosotros… o de mí.

—Shaoran— susurró Sakura sin levantarse.

—Dime— conteste suspirando.

— ¿Hice algo malo ayer? — preguntó con dolor, no podía decirle lo que le había hecho eso ameritaría odio profundo de ella hacia mí y no sólo odio sino que me tendría miedo y me diría aprovechado.

— ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada? — pregunte dudoso, no podía arriesgarme a que ella supiera hasta en donde la había tocado, hasta donde habían llegado mis ganas para que yo mismo me dijera animal.

—Trato de recordar algo— dijo negando y asintiendo a la vez —Pero nada… no sé ni cómo llegue hasta aquí.

—Yo te traje— confesé y ella se levantó y acomodo sus brazos encima de mi pecho y estomago para que su mirada se cruzara con la mía creo que ella sabía que no todo es lo que parecía.

—Gracias— dijo volviendo a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y cuando menos me lo espere acomode una mano en su espalda casi arrullándome por su respiración y luego… creo que me dormí.

Sentí que unas manos tocaban mis hombros con algo de delicadeza, con el cuidado para no despertarme bruscamente, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con la mirada de Fuuma.

No dije nada, me concentre en aguantar su mirada si él no tenía nada que decir yo tampoco, lo único que tenía verdaderamente ganas de decirle era que se fuera y me dejara solo para continuar siendo abrazado por Sakura sin interrupciones.

—Sora viene para acá— dijo susurrando para que Sakura no se despertara —Si los ve así se te va a armar una grande— dijo en tono preocupado.

Me levante con el debido cuidado de que ella no despertara y Fuuma acomodo una almohada para que Sakura no sintiera que ya no estaba a su lado y continuara siendo abrazada por algo.

—Vamos— me dijo, pero yo me levante tan soñoliento que bostezaba cada dos segundos mientras me tallaba los ojos con las manos de verdad que tenía sueño.

— ¿A dónde? — conseguí preguntar en cuanto Fuuma tomó una de mis sudaderas y la arrojó a mi cabeza, igual no le reproche, estaba tan cansado que sólo me la puse y no espere a que mi amigo me respondiera.

Al salir de la cabaña inmediatamente el frio y la lluvia helada me despertaron y me hicieron sentir lo que las personas en el Titanic sintieron en el momento en que el barco se hundió. Fuuma y yo corrimos hasta llegar al edificio posterior para encontrarnos con que Yuuma estaba con todos los niños, tal vez dándoles algunas indicaciones aunque más que nada ese fuera deber mío y de los otros tres que estábamos de encargados como consejeros.

—Hola chicos— nos saludó Yuuma mientras tomaba nota en una libreta que tenía en mano —Que bueno que llegan, Fuuma ayúdame con los sillones, ya sabes, alrededor de fogata.

¿Fogata? ¿Habían hecho una fogata dentro del edificio? Wow yo tenía que ver eso.

—Es una pequeña chimenea que no afecta ser encendida dentro del edificio— ahora sí que estaba asustado, el baboso ese parecía leer mis pensamientos. —Los niños dicen que es una fogata y no quiero apagarles su imaginación.

Ok.

—Por cierto— se aclaro la garganta y continuaba mirando a ver si ya no faltaba ningún niño por llegar. —Eriol esta enseñándoles a encender la fogata y están buscando alguien que sepa tocar la guitarra…

—Te dijeron que la tocó ¿verdad? — dije montamente, Eriol ya lo había hecho cuando hace un año en mi cumpleaños habíamos ido a una playa en Liverpool, los cinco fuimos y conocimos a muchas chicas que fueron las que insistieron en que les tocara algo, y no tengo una voz melodiosa pero me defiendo bastante y no desentono.

—Me alegra que digas que sí. —Dijo Yuuma riendo y dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

Fruncí el ceño, de verdad que me molestaba que me dieran ese tipo de tareas, con las británicas que conocimos fue diferente a ellas no las conocía de nada y sabía de antemano que no las volvería a ver por eso acepte a tocar la guitarra pero con mis compañeros, mis compañeras y ¿Sakura? no podía soportar tal vergüenza.

Porque una cosa era salir desnudo del lago y que cinco chicas me vieran así y otra muy diferente cantar para más de treinta de personas.

—Sakura—

De no ser por Tomoyo yo no me habría levantado de la cama para bañarme y vestirme, se estaba tan bien así arropada evitando la fría lluvia y el viento que más que nada rezumbaba en mi oído como un mosquito tratando de picarte en la noche y no te atreves a matarlo por no abrir los ojos.

Al llegar al edificio todos ya estaban reunidos y vaya que el centro de reunión era bastante amplio y las ventanas estaban tan enormes que veíamos a la lluvia caer y al brillo de la luna llena que incluso me parecería muy romántico de no ser porque no tengo novio.

Habían hecho una fogata dentro y en el centro de la habitación y comencé a cuestionarme sino abría problemas grandes de que se hiciera eso hasta que me di cuenta que habían unos tubos debajo de la madera que hacían que más que nada fuera algo ficticio pero ciertamente era fuego y evitaría que se incendiara el lugar.

Yamasaki tomó una bolsa de bombones y nos la dio a mis amigas y a mí para asarlos mientras Sora y Kamui pasaban lista, Kamui me parecía tan tierno y ya más adaptado a las personas, igual hacia bromas divertidísimas pero no sé, algo me decía que era la persona más tierna del universo, algo me decía que guardaba un secreto.

Fuuma: a él también ya lo veía de una manera distinta, como si hubiera sufrido por mucho tiempo y como si supiera el porqué estaba tan metido en las fiestas.

Eriol: me parecía que sufría mucho al lado de su padre el cual no le hacía caso y Yamasaki, siento que había algo en Yamasaki como si yo hubiera interrumpido que me hablasen de él para conocer a alguien más, pero bueno son simples paranoias que vinieron a mi mente de la nada.

Imposible de olvidar pero difícil de recordar, pensé en cuanto vi que Shaoran discutía con Eriol debatiéndose por una guitarra, Shaoran la empujaba a Eriol y Eriol la empujaba a Shaoran, si la guitarra tuviese vida seguramente estaría llorando por el trato de ambos, pero bueno; así somos todos… o eso creo.

Cuando por fin Shaoran se quedo por la guitarra a regañadientes de Eriol, Tomoyo se acercó a él y le susurró algo que hizo que Shaoran sonriera y asintiera.

—Su atención por favor— llamó Tomoyo y como siempre, por su belleza y aquel timbre de voz tan suave de inmediato tuvo la atención de todos. —Para hacer oficial nuestra lunada cantaremos una canción… se llama— miró a Shaoran que hizo ruido al acomodarse la guitarra mientras se sentaba para estar cerca de ella, ciertamente no sabía que él supiera tocar. —El nombre de la canción se llama _Falling Slowly_. Adelante. — dijo a Shaoran que inmediatamente comenzó a tocar la canción haciendo sacar de la guitarra una melodía realmente grandiosa. Y cuando lo escuche iniciar la canción cantando me dieron unas profundas ganas de llorar…

_Shaoran: I dont know you  
but i want you  
all the more for that_

_Shaoran y Tomoyo: Words fall through me  
and always fool me  
and i cant react_

_Shaoran: And games that never amount  
to more than theyre meant  
will play themselves out_

_Shaoran y Tomoyo: Take this sinking boat and point it home  
weve still got time  
raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
youve made it now_

Shaoran y Tomoyo: Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
and i cant go back  
moods that take me and erase me  
and im painted black

_Shaoran: You have suffered enough  
and warred with yourself  
its time that you won_

_Shaoran y Tomoyo: Take this sinking boat and point it home  
weve still got time  
raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
youve made it now_

Shaoran y Tomoyo: Falling slowly sing your melody  
ill sing along

Nunca llegue a pensar que alguien como Shaoran o cualquier persona pudiera opacar a Tomoyo en una canción, de verdad que estaba sorprendida y aun más cuando note que Kamui estaba mirando la fotografía de Kotori y discretamente se secaba una lagrima.

Si continuó o no la canción eso era algo que a mí ya no me importaba, el muy imbécil de Shaoran ya me había hecho llorar con aquella voz tan clara y ronca a la vez, con sus dedos que tocaban la guitarra y sacaban la melodía, y entonces, cuando lo escuche cantar al lado de Tomoyo y cuando termino la canción, nadie hizo ruido, los hombres estaban callados y las niñas parecían llorar, Rika estaba en posición fetal aun tarareando la canción, sí era muy triste, pero al escuchar la voz de mi peor enemigo y la voz de mi prima y mejor amiga recordé algo: Fue Shaoran el que me había apartado de la fiesta, fue él el que hacia venir los recuerdos de las vidas de sus amigos que vinieron a mi mente y es ahora cuando pienso… creo que me estoy enamorando, espero estar en un error.

-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_- HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les jugué una bromita al inicio de la historia jajajajajajaja

Bueno ya: este capítulo a muchos les parecerá precipitado pero en cuanto escuche la canción Falling Slowly (si no saben inglés busquen la traducción les va a gustar) soundtrack de la película Once me enamoro y me hizo llorar la simple melodía era como algo que Shaoran le dedica a Sakura en silencio. Sé que esta vez lo hice muy, muy cursi, pero no me digan que ustedes cuando se enamoran simplemente lo sentimos y ya, al menos a mi me paso cuando me enamore jajajaja.

Como pueden ver Sakura ya esta recordado lo que paso aunque tal vez lo que no recuerde sea la calentura de ambos o quién sabe, tal vez lo recuerde en el próximo capítulo.

Agradezco todos los comentarios como siempre, todos tan alentadores; ahora ya se estarán dando cuenta que tan malosos los amigos de Shaoran no son o tal vez sí… y cabe decir que ya no hacen sus bromitas que tanta gracia me hacían incluso cuando las escribía jajajaja.


	7. Crecer y tropezar

**FELIZ ****CASI CUMPLEAÑOS A MÍ, FELIZ CASI CUMPLEAÑOS A MI SÍ SÍ SÍ, UN DÍA 10 DE MAYO A LAS 10:45 DE LA NOCHE SALE ESTA JOVEN A HACER DESTROZOS A LA VIDA HUMANA JAJAJA EN ESPECIAL A MI MADRE Y DE REGALO DE CUMPLE (DE MI PARA MÍ) SUBÍ ESTE CAPI JIJI. **

**Cap7.- ****Crecer y tropezar. **

—Shaoran—

Cuando terminó la canción estaba realmente apenado, sentí que los colores me subían y me bajaban mientras el humo de mis orejas salía haciendo un sonido de caldera; ciertamente me sentí muy a gusto cuando todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y no por el hecho del tono de mi voz o por la de Tomoyo, claro que no, la canción: hermosa y cursi para las niñas, muy profunda y no habla de las típicas estupideces que un hombre o una mujer hace por el ser amado, más bien como se ve la vida desde un ángulo diferente en una relación de amor.

La lluvia continuaba, no paraba y tal parecía que no lo haría nunca en cuanto los truenos comenzaron a iluminar la estadía y las luces del edificio se apagaron fundiéndose primero lentamente para después de tres veces prenderse y apagarse las luces decidieron dejar el lugar a oscuras.

Los gritos de las niñas no se hicieron de esperar y se abrazaron las más pequeñas al cuerpo de cualquier persona, ya sabrán que a mí también me toco ser abrazado por una pequeña de más o menos, cual más o menos estoy seguro que de doce años.

No la abrace, sólo pase mi brazo por sus hombros y luego le di unas palmaditas en su espalda para tranquilizarla, ciertamente no sé cómo tratar a las niñas ni siquiera cuando de mi edad se trataba bastaba con preguntarle a Sarah del modo en como la trataba.

Y entonces, después de varios minutos a oscuras la maldita luz llegó.

—I am so boring. _Estoy tan aburrido_ — dijo Eriol estirándose y golpeando ligeramente mi espalda para que le hiciera caso, ciertamente en muy pocas ocasiones se ponía a hablar o susurrar en inglés conmigo.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando en inglés? — pregunte dudoso mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello para alborotarlo un poco, la lluvia lo había dejado algo relamido y parecería nerd.

—Because no one understood what i am going to ask. _Porque así nadie entenderá lo que te voy a preguntar_—

Ok me dije mentalmente, yo sabía, sé y sabré por siempre que Eriol es algo así como la reina de las metiches entre nosotros cinco, pero de eso a que de momento se metiera en mi vida, ciertamente yo nunca les contaba mis secretos, por eso eran secretos, por ser privados en mi vida para nunca salir de mis pensamientos.

— A secret... wonderful, spoke dear friend, spoke. _Un secreto... genial, habla querido amigo, habla_— se acercó Fuuma recordándose en el hombro de Eriol, bueno, ahora ya todos conocerían la pregunta que por supuesto no iba a tener respuesta, igual daba, espere a que Eriol la formulara, nada perdía con escucharlo si ya estaba decidido a no contestar.

— Shut up Fuuma. _Cállate Fuuma_— silenció Yamasaki ya que debido a su comentario Eriol se debatía entre hablar y no conmigo.

—TO view, the song was dedicated to someone, right? _A ver, la canción iba dedicada a alguien ¿verdad?_ — Ven, yo sabía que iba a salir con alguna estupidez como esa.

Suspire hondamente inclinando mis hombros para continuar viendo a la lluvia caer, ciertamente el sonido de las gotas golpear el piso era relajante y más cuando era acompañada por los truenos.

—No. — contesté sin mirarlos.

—Do Not say that "_no_" Fucking bitch! ¡_No digas que no maldita perra!_— exclamó Kamui casi gritando lo cual por cierto me sorprendió bastante, "_normalmente_" él nunca se dirigía a mí de esa manera.

— Is that, It seems to us that you like Sakura Kinotomo. _Es que, a nosotros nos parece que te gusta Sakura Kinotomo_—cuando Eriol dijo eso me dieron unas profundas ganas de reír estrepitosamente y dejarlos con la palabra en la boca para poderme burlar a gusto, eso era lo único que me faltaba para tener más vergüenza de la que ya tenía por prestar mi voz con Tomoyo, yo sabía que nada de eso vendría para bien en mi circulo social, yo sabía que aunque Tomoyo me dijo que esa canción debería cantarla porque era la favorita de Eriol y de ella todo estaría bien y nadie se burlaría, cuan equivocada estaba… no es que nunca vaya a dedicar una canción como esa a una persona especial… como ciertamente ellos mencionaron a Sakura y no es que no me guste ya que me gusta _**sólo físicamente**_.

—Well, before only thought were special people, but now i think they are overdue. I am going. _Bueno, antes sólo pensaba que eran personas especiales, pero ahora pienso que son retrasados. Me voy_

Les dije dando media vuelta dejándolos parados esperando mi famosa respuesta, ellos no la conocerían nunca, no tenían porque saberlo ya que ni yo mismo sabía si realmente prestaba a que mi trato con Kinomoto se diera a malas interpretaciones.

No, no, claro que no.

—Sakura—

Estábamos cerca de hacer un jodido mes en aquel campamento, que bueno, ahora pensándolo bien no había estado tan mal, me uní mucho más a mis compañeros, Tomoyo estaba feliz con su relación con Eriol, Chiharu y Yamasaki de un tiempo para acá estaban tan unidos, gritaban sí, se enojaban todo el tiempo; pero cuando nadie los miraban solían ser muy comprensibles entre ellos, Yamasaki me pedía en las noches que le ayudara con el desayuno para Chiharu para que Shaoran no le hiciera burla.

Kamui se la pasaba todo el tiempo en mi cabaña platicando por teléfono con Kotori ya que Shaoran había recibido un celular que su hermana… no recuerdo cual, le llevo a escondidas para poder comunicarse, creo que su hermana mayor estaba por casarse o algo así ya que Shaoran le decía muy enojado: _No Feimei no voy a entrar a una iglesia vestido así._

Y Fuuma, bueno, aunque no lo crean y yo tampoco lo quería creer, Fuuma y Rika se habían entendido bastante, hasta donde yo sabía Fuuma no le gustaba nadie del salón y Rika estaba enamorada del profesor Terada pero hace unos días vi a Rika y a Fuuma abrasarse muy acaramelado, ciertamente nunca lo había visto a él siendo cariñoso con alguien aunque bueno, Rika es muy linda y una de mis mejores amigas.

Últimamente no hablaba con Shaoran y él parecía notarlo ya que en determinadas ocasiones que me decía algo simplemente contestaba con palabras cortas y me daba la vuelta y él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Dieron las ocho de la noche, no había nadie en la cafetería y por fin, después de todo el día estaba dispuesta a hablar con Shaoran de algo que me atormentaba cada noche y no precisamente que me atormentara demasiado pero algunas noches me quitaba el sueño.

Los trastes estaban completamente sucios y hay por dios tenía ganas de vomitar, no podía creer que eso que había ahí pegado en los trastes fuera lo que comimos, no podía creerlo, era vomito lo juro.

— ¿Terminaste? — me preguntó Shaoran tomando la esponja de jabón que estaba usando y que no use realmente ya que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos… recuerdos, que creo que ni siquiera limpie la grasa de las cacerolas.

—Oye ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Una— concedió tomando una pequeña manguera y limpiando algunas ollas para que la grasa cayera.

— ¿Qué paso la noche de la fiesta? Después de que me llevaste a la cabaña. — pregunte tímidamente, últimamente se me venían imágenes de Shaoran y yo besándonos en la cama de él y besándonos de un modo muy poco apropiado en personas que no son ni novios ni comparten sentimientos de amor.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó sin mirarme.

— ¿Por qué respondes una pregunta con otra?

— ¿Por qué lo haces tú?

— ¿Me besaste? — pregunte al fin, después de mucho mientras suspiraba hondamente; la pregunta me apenaba y me intrigaba a la vez por la respuesta que él pudiera tener.

Shaoran dejó las ollas y la manguera encima de los trastes sucios y me miró con sus ojos tan brillosos y cansados, se notaba que no había podido dormir en días, pero eso a mí no me importaba yo quería una respuesta.

— ¡Vamos a cerrar en cinco minutos!— gritó Maggi desde la puerta. — ¡Vamos chicos, dense prisa!

—Ya termine— dijo Shaoran quitándose el mandil de la cintura y colgándolo en su respectivo sitio. — ¿Quieres ayuda? — me preguntó antes de irse, pero estaba tan intrigada y molesta a la vez que ni siquiera conteste. —Como quieras.

Era media noche y no deseaba regresar a la cabaña, mañana seria domingo y algunos de nuestros parientes nos vendrían a visitar, esas visitas mensuales que se hacían en campamentos como esos, pero no sé, no tengo sueño y si por mi fuera me iría en este justo momento.

Me fui al lago, de pura suerte llevaba mi toalla y mi traje de baño debajo de la ropa, es que hoy en la tarde, practicamos _Esquí Náutico_ con Tomoyo, cabe decir que es muy buena instructora para este tipo de deportes, tiene toda la paciencia que se puedan imaginar y no se desesperó conmigo lo cual quiere decir que es un ángel.

Lo único que me acompañaba en mis penas era la luz de luna y el esplendido calor que hacía de eso una noche perfectamente romántica.

Al sentir el agua tan tibia deje que me embriagara y me llenara por completo de su vitalidad y luego… a qué demonios me desnudare. Acomode todo el bañador encima de la toalla que precisamente acomode como un tapete para recostarme a leer el libro:_ Memorias de una geisha._ Después de todo Shaoran accedió a prestármelo.

Wow, ahora entendía a los cinco babosos, ya saben: Eriol, Shaoran, Kamui, Fuuma y Yamasaki. El nadar completamente desnudo era lo mejor de lo mejor incluso… me sentía… jeje… sexi… ¿o no?

—No sabía que era tan mala influencia para ti. — una voz terriblemente serena me saco de mis pensamientos y, debido a que estaba nadando boca arriba se veía todo mi cuerpo denudo, pero me reconforto "_algo_" al saber que de Shaoran se trataba. Pero igual daba ya que del susto casi pierdo la concentración de mantener flotando a mi cuerpo y se sumergió mi cabeza que de no haber reaccionado antes me hubiera ahogado.

Agache mi cuerpo y justamente el agua cubrió perfectamente hasta el pecho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte de mala gana, de verdad que me había asustado.

—A mí también me entro… _"calor"_ así que vine a nadar. — me dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a quitarse los pantalones, la camisa, los boxer´s dios… me quería torturar eso es lo que él quería. Justo cuando estaba a punto de girarse para entrar al lago me volteé para que no se notara que lo estaba mirando y que por si fuera poco me gustaba aquella vista.

Shaoran entró al lago y no se acercó tanto a mí, cabe decir que estuvo a una distancia respetable debido al desnudo de ambos, creo que en ese aspecto vergüenza ya no había y la confianza sí.

—Hay una cascada a unos kilómetros— dijo mirando a nuestra derecha —Es parte del rio, la encontramos hace unos días, tiene una cueva.

Lo mire, realmente extrañada, me sorprendía que me dijera algo así, bueno, yo lo estaba tomando como una invitación un tanto irrespetuosa.

— ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí

Estúpida, primero pienso que es atrevido y ahora accedo a lo que me decía, no pues sí más fácil no puedo ser.

Nadamos casi cerca de diez minutos y entonces, la hayamos, la cascada caía sobre las rocas haciendo un sonido tan natural y pacifico mientras la cueva se conservaba oscura al ser cubierta por la manta de agua que caía.

Ambos entramos, pero tenía tanto miedo entrar a un lugar oscuro que simplemente nos quedamos en la orilla, sentado sobre las rocas mojadas completamente desnudos y era como para que nos diera frio pero todo lo contrario, hacia tanto calor que la brisa se sentía deliciosa.

—Tienes frio— dijo Shaoran ¿Oh tal vez preguntó?

Me gire a verlo, sentado poniendo sus brazos y manos en medio de sus piernas para cubrirse su miembro, eso es algo gracioso porque semanas atrás a él eso no le importaba.

—No— respondí dudosa.

—Es que… no, nada—dijo sin mirarme, estaba sonrojado y parecía nervioso pero yo seguía sin entender.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte dándole ánimos de continuar.

—Tus… están… Dios, ¿de verdad quieres que te diga? — Dijo pareciendo enojado —Tus pechos— soltó por fin.

Me mire y entonces entendí eso de si tenía frio, así que sólo me abrace a esa altura, completamente apenada por lo sucedido.

—Tienes un tatuaje— me dijo nuevamente sin mirarme, parecía muy concentrado en un pensamiento realmente profundo o tal vez en un secreto que jamás seria revelado.

—Sí— confesé apretando mi vientre.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó sonando interesado, chismoso, curioso o lo que sea, total, estaba dispuesta a responder, muy pocas personas sabían de mi tatuaje, de hecho sólo lo sabía Tomoyo.

—Es un cerezo— dije —Es un recuerdo.

—Tu mamá— dijo Shaoran mirando con esos ojos cristalinos que en la noche, por el brillo de la luna, al igual que su cabello, sus ojos se tornaban negros y eso le favorecía muy bien.

¿Qué gracioso no? Después de apodos hirientes, golpes que hacían que nos odiáramos, burlas ofensivas y humillaciones hicieron de nosotros personas que ahora parecían confidentes… _los giros de la vida_, pensé en ese momento mientras miraba a la luna tan hermosa y brillante.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — pregunte dudando de haberle contado algo a él como eso.

—Lo susurraste en sueños.

— ¿Oh?

—Yo también tengo uno— confesó.

Ciertamente no podía creer eso, yo ya lo conocía desnudo y a menos que se lo haya puesto ayer no le creería.

—Mira—Me dijo mostrando su tobillo izquierdo era el símbolo del ying y el yang siendo rodeado por un dragón oriental, era lógico que yo nunca lo viera siendo tan pequeño igual que el mío.

— ¿Y tú por qué te lo hiciste?

—El símbolo es la dinastía de mi familia, el dragón se supone que soy yo.

— ¿Se supone? — pregunte completamente extrañada.

—Cada hombre lo debe de tener, en mi caso del dragón es para los hombres y mujeres, representa el logo del complejo de culpa… cuando mi padre murió yo tenía seis años, eran vacaciones y fuimos al mar… mis hermanas y yo jugábamos con una pelota, Shiefa se torció el pie y la arrastro una ola, ella tenía ocho pero yo quise salvarla así que lo hice, me acerque a ella y la ayude a levantarse, Fanren, que es la mayor, nos ayudó y el peso me gano y caí… una ola me arrastro al arrecife… mi padre al ayudarme se golpeó con las rocas… lo único que recuerdo fue ver su cuerpo de un lado a otro siendo mecido por las olas para golpearlo en las rocas.

—Tú no lo mataste. — susurre conteniendo el llanto, ciertamente nunca me imagine que una persona como él sufriera tanto y mucho menos que haya presenciado la muerte de su padre cuando lo salvó, era lógico aquel pensamiento que hacía que él mismo se culpara.

—No, pero su muerte fue por mi causa— dijo —Mi madre no me culpa, pero después de eso no volvió a hablar con nadie, se sumió en una tristeza enorme y se aisló de las personas llevando un luto eterno, ahora está muy pendiente de la boda de Fanren y parece entusiasmada pero cuando me mira dice: _Su mirada es la misma_… y me da la espalda, yo sé que ama porque día y noche me habla por teléfono desde que vine a Japón y sólo me dice que me extraña, pero Japón es el país que mi padre amaba, aquí le pidió a mi mamá matrimonio… por eso vine. Entonces cuando cumplí quince años Shiefa y yo nos tatuamos la insignia, obvio ella sólo tiene el dragón.

Suspiró… silencio.

—Yo tenía tan sólo tres años cuando murió mamá, cáncer… en la sangre— explique mientras parecía que la voz se me cortaba por tragar un poco de saliva, incluso pensé que él se había dado cuenta de mi dolor al decir eso —Papá sabía que ella no sobreviviría y sus últimas palabras fueron: _En un cerezo_. Al final mi padre plató un cerezo y sepulto las cenizas. Yo me tatué hace seis meses justamente con la hermanastra de Eriol, ella me ayudo con el diseño. — y entonces nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre nosotros.

—Y estamos aquí. — dijo suspirando.

—Sí— asentí.

—Shaoran—

Entramos a la cueva y descubrimos que había luz y lo cierto era que tenia parte de del lago dentro así que nos sumergimos y regresamos hasta la cascada, ya no me importaba estar desnudo ni que ella lo estuviera tampoco, pero soy hombre, con necesidades y si yo quisiera ella seria para mi… lamentablemente soy un idiota que tiene complejo de aprovechado y no puedo tocarla.

— ¿Me besaste? — preguntó nuevamente y esta vez no tenía ninguna excusa para irme ni para negarme a una nueva pregunta.

—Sí— confesé.

— ¿Qué nos paso? — me preguntó tocando mi hombro, se aproximó como una serpiente acorralando a su presa y ella era venenosa más sin embargo estaba dispuesto a ser mordido y dejar que su ponzoña me embriagara por completo.

—Creo que los niños han madurado— dije haciendo reír a Sakura, ya bastante con hacerla llorar dos veces seguidas.

Me acerque a abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío no provocaba nada más que sensaciones que iban desde la punta del pie hasta la punta del pelo más grande, me gustaba tenerla así, sentir como la cascada caía sobre nosotros; Sakura es muy bajita así que la tome del mentón y acerque mi rostro poco a poco, humedeciendo mis labios antes de tocar los de ella y por fin se hizo la unión de nuestros labios… todo parecía lento, no había prisa, no había presión sólo un cosquilleo en el estomago que se volvía tan placentero, al principio no sabía si realmente comenzar a mover mis labios con los de ella, digo, a pesar de todo soy muy tímido y ella, bueno prácticamente me odia pero fue Sakura la que inició el beso, fue ella la que con desesperación trato de explorar cada parte de mi ser impidiendo a su misma fuerza que la respiración la derrumbara, ella no deseaba separarse, lo sé aunque ella no lo dijera. Sentí su lengua invadir mi interior mientras le daba masaje a mis labios con los suyos propios, pero por más que me gustara me estaba volviendo loco así que tuve que alentar el beso, lo hice apacible, tratando de enseñarle un poco, aunque sinceramente ella no necesitaba que nadie le enseñara a besar.

Sentí que sus brazos pasaban por mi espalda y subía y bajaba sus brazos una y otra vez dando un masaje de lo más destructivo para mis hormonas, cuando la abrace también hice lo mismo, sólo la lluvia de la cascada nos acompañaba, era como estar en la ducha… pero no era así.

Incline mi cabeza para tratar de intensificar aun más el beso, succionando los labios con lentitud, y creo que con eso bastaba para dejar todo tranquilo, estábamos solos, desnudos y era de noche… no, no… cometeríamos un error si seguíamos así.

Entonces regresamos a sentarnos en las rocas, esta vez mirándonos fijamente.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Somos amigos? — pregunte burlonamente pero ella no se enfadó sabía que era broma.

—No sé— dijo inclinando sus hombros. —Golpeaste a mi hermano— recordó.

—Era un niño.

—Fueron todos tus amigos. — dijo con dolor.

—Lo siento— dije apenado agachando la mirada. —No lo sabía... en ese tiempo no lo sabía, que él era tu hermano.

—Ok. Siento haberte golpeado frente a todos— y cuando lo dijo… eso era lo que yo había estado esperando toda mi vida, que ella se disculpara conmigo, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía aquel placer de venganza como lo había estado planeando en el momento en que nos asignaron la cabaña… demonios.

—Bueno, ya que nos estamos disculpando; siento haber robado tu diario… y tu ropa interior y venderla con los del equipo. — dije acostándome sobre una roca y ella me imito, el agua solo nos llegaba a muy poca distancia, era como estar acostados en un charco.

—Sí… te llevaste mi primera tanga.

Cuando dijo esto por alguna extraña razón comenzamos a reír estrepitosamente, recordar aquellas cosas tan vergonzosas, era como ver nuestra niñez desde un punto de vista diferente en lo que hacían los niños de esa edad, ahora nos burlábamos de ellos pero ciertamente nosotros habíamos hecho exactamente lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente no deseaba levantarme, no tenía ni la más puta idea de que hora era ni siquiera tenía idea del día y como en cada mañana al salir el sol nuevamente me abrazo con sus rayos cálidos que pasaron por mi rostro… creo que estaba en un sueño.

El sueño, era con una sirena de ojos verdes que me hacía el amor desenfrenadamente y me dejaba completamente sin vida ya que al poseerme se había llevado mi alma y prácticamente me había vuelto su marioneta… huy, ese sería otro de mis tantos secretos.

Al salir de la cabaña me abroche la chamarra y camine mientras metía las manos en las bolsas que estaban a la altura de mi estomago, con la gorra y el gorro de la chamarra y caminando como lo estaba haciendo parecía un cantante de rap y vaya que a mí no me gusta la música.

En el comedor estaban todos riendo, haciendo mucho ruido y entonces escuche a un coche frenarse justo a mi lado patinado por la tierra lo cual hizo un sonido desgarrador; era Feimei, Fanren y su novio-prometido Kaoru Nigagasawa, Hinagazawa, Menazagawa.

—Hola hermanito— dijo Feimei acercándose a mí y dándome un corto beso en los labios, acto que Fanren siguió, aquel beso era una costumbre entre nosotros, no es incesto cabe aclarar pero mi madre y mi padre lo hacían con nosotros así que era una costumbre.

—Xiaolang ¿Te acuerdas de Kaoru Higamezawa? — me preguntó Fanren mientras aquel hombre de no más de veintiséis años se me acercaba y me daba la mano en señal de saludo.

—Sí— mentí, y de veras mentí, no recordaba ni la cara ni el apellido del sujeto. —Hola— dije cortante y el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules me sonrió… se parecía mucho a este de los libros… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—… Y entonces nosotros pensamos que…

Era con lentes sí, pero difería el color de ojos, vaya lo recuerdo de una película que es de un libro, creo que es… no, no, no era esa.

—… Y mamá nos dijo que lo hiciéramos ya que veníamos por…

—Harry Potter.

— ¿Qué? — me preguntaron los tres.

Y los colores se me subieron a la cabeza, lo había dicho en voz alta, era como aguantar una carcajada y se quedara estancada en el pecho pero con una sensación dolorosa.

—Nada— dije agachando la mirada. —Entonces ¿Qué decías de mamá? — trate de darle un giro radical a las cosas, ya estaba bastante presionado.

—Comprare mi vestido de boda aquí, Shiefa lo fue a conseguir con Fuutie y mamá dijo que ya que estábamos a Japón te visitáramos para darte las invitaciones.

¿Cómo? ¿Ahora yo necesitaba invitación para entrar a la boda de mi hermana? Ella debía estar loca, yo no quería ir pero estaba invitado aun sin invitación.

—Creo que son cinco ¿no? — le dijo Kaoru a mi hermana mientras Fanren sacaba unas invitaciones que estaban en un sobre color hueso, muy medieval las cuales estaba enrolladas con un lazo color bronce para que no se cayeran o se perdieran.

—Setsuna aun esta en el instituto ¿Verdad? — me miró Feimei.

—No— negué y creo que estaba ya captando eso de las invitaciones.

El resto de la tarde mis hermanas y mi futuro cuñado se la pasaron recorriendo el lugar para que les mostrara que no había peligro hasta que vieron el acantilado.

— ¿Has venido aquí? — me preguntó Fanren que tono preocupado, un tono muy maternal.

—No— mentí, si ella se enteraba que estuve aquí saltando o más siendo empujado seguro que me regresaba a Hong Kong para ser observado las veinticuatro horas del día, desde aquel día toda mi familia le tenía miedo al mar y cabe decir que yo también, ahora entienden porque me daba miedo saltar, no era a la altura o el miedo a la vergüenza… pero bueno.

—Sakura—

En la noche Tomoyo parecía muy nerviosa y cada que Eriol se acercaba a ella Tomoyo no le contestaba y cuando se retiro del comedor salí a buscarla, no me importaban los deberes que tenia con Shaoran para lavar los trastes ni nada por el estilo ya que Tomoyo nunca tomaba actitudes como esas.

— ¡Tomoyo! — grite mientras corría para alcanzarla al menos eso la detuvo y provoco que se detuviera.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — pregunte preocupada y cuando sus ojos me miraron no eran los de siempre, su mirada: triste, preocupada y bañada por las lagrimas, estaba pálida y sus labios secos.

No me contestó, y su cuerpo me abrazo dejando su peso caer completamente y sus manos ya no estaban duras… su cabello cayó sobre mi hombro y su respiración se había detenido.

— ¡Eriol… Eriol… ayúdenme… ayuda… ayuda! — grite como loca, Tomoyo estaba desmayada y no podía ir por alguna ayuda, no me atrevía a dejarla sola.

— ¿Qué paso? — se acercó Yamasaki que salía del bosque junto que Chiharu pero no era momento para pensar en lo que estaban haciendo la importante era Tomoyo.

—No sé— dije llorando mientras temblaban mis manos y las pasaba por mi cabello hasta que llego Chiharu y me abrazo por los hombros. —Le pregunte si algo le pasaba y comenzó a llorar y luego se desmayó. — dije abrazando a Chiharu que por cierto me cubrió con sus brazos.

—Llévala a mi cabaña— dijo Chiharu —Es esa— dijo señalando la cabaña que estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos.

Yamasaki cargó a Tomoyo como si su peso se tratara de una pluma, y al entrar nadie estaba que era lo bueno así que ayudamos a Yamasaki a acostara Tomoyo en la cama que encontramos, todas eran literas así que era un poco incomodo acomodarla de esa manera pero ni pensar moverla para llevarla a la cabaña de ella ya que quedaba un poco lejos dado que eran las primeras de la entrada.

—Takashi ve por Eriol— ordenó Chiharu a su novio y el obedeció sin decir nada más, cabe decir que él salió hecho la madre porque se fue corriendo.

Pero Tomoyo parecía no reaccionar, las lagrimas ya no le salían y no sabíamos qué hacer y de momento la puerta se azotó y golpeó una silla que estaba cerca y fue Kamui el que se acercó a mi amiga, llevaba como un algodón en las manos las cuales solo pasaron a mojarle el cuello y luego dejó que ella lo oliera, cuando escuchamos un quejido supimos que Tomoyo estaba reaccionando.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó Kamui y ella asintió dejando caer unas lagrimas y cuando buscó mi mirada prácticamente me le fui encima al abrazarla bruscamente.

—Las dejamos solas— dijo Chiharu —Caminen babosos ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

— ¡Takashi controla a tu mujer! — gritaron desde afuera y las risas de todos ellos no se hicieron de esperar pero nosotras ignoramos cualquier comentario o burla de ellos.

—Llama a Chiharu— me dijo Tomoyo casi jadeando, parecía cansada —Que venga con Yamasaki.

Asentí y les llame antes de que se fueran, realmente no entendía sus razones pero razones tenia para lo que me estaba pidiendo, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave porque enferma no se veía más bien se notaba agotada.

— ¿En donde Takashi? — preguntó Chiharu, me había perdido de la conversación al darme cuenta de que Sora y Yuuma estaban entrando a la cocina seguramente Shaoran me cubriría de eso estaba segura…

—Pues, yo puedo llevarlas; Eriol dejó su auto afuera, su hermanastra se lo trajo hoy le pediré las llaves, es mejor irnos ahora.

Tomoyo caminaba como si nada pasara, no le dolía nada, no se quejaba, parecía pensativa, enojada, deprimida y muy estresada, pero algo importante debía de ser dado que no me decía lo que pasaba y eso realmente me asustaba, se supone que nos contábamos todo.

El auto de Eriol no resulto nada más que ser un _Mercedes-Benz_ del año, maldito niño rico pensé, pero bueno había prestado su auto y era más que bueno que lo hiciera dado que llegaba a ser envidioso con esas cosas por lo que sé y Kamui nos ha dicho.

Yamasaki manejaba y Chiharu iba a su lado, parecían pelear como siempre creo que discutían por la dirección de un lugar, de una tienda o de una farmacia.

— ¡Yo ya he venido!

— ¡No sabes!

— ¡Entonces maneja tú!

— ¡Bájate del auto!

— ¡Claro que no lo hare! ¿Recuerdas la última vez que me hiciste bajar del auto de mi papá?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Arrancaste y me dejaste a media calle!

— ¡Mentira!

Harta de tanto grito gire para ver a Tomoyo que continuaba con el mismo semblante preocupado de hace unos minutos, realmente me preocupaba nunca la había visto así y era peor porque no me lo contaba.

—Aquí es— nos dijo Yamasaki.

Bajamos y el único en esperarnos fue Yamasaki, él no lo quiso decir pero no nos acompaño por miedo a que algún pandillero rayara el auto o intentara robarlo y Eriol no se compraba cualquier cosita de la nada, por supuesto que no, es más creo que era tan rico que si quisiera comprarse el instituto lo haría.

Entramos a una tienda de autoservicio y Tomoyo camino a toda prisa lo cual a Chiharu y a mí nos costó un poquito agarrarle el paso y lo conseguimos pero hasta que Tomoyo se detuvo en la farmacia, tal vez estaba en su periodo, ella se ponía muy pálida cuando le llegaba, pero no era para tanto pudo decirnos a cualquiera de nosotras dos o a la enfermería.

—Creo que estoy embarazada— soltó Tomoyo al fin mientras estaba frente a un montón de cajitas blancas con rosa que estaban casualmente al lado de biberones y pañales. Creo que ni Chiharu ni yo dijimos nada, estábamos tan sorprendidas que creo que ahora las desmayadas seriamos nosotras, además no era necesario preguntarle quién era el padre debido a Eriol es más que el responsable, pero si realmente era de Eriol, Tomoyo no tenía que tomar la actitud que tomó con él en la cafetería.

Dada su confesión no le preguntamos nada, no le reprochamos la tontería que había cometido siendo ella tan joven, ni Chiharu ni yo estábamos como para reprenderla simplemente tendríamos que apoyarla.

Así que entre las tres estábamos buscando y revisando las tantas pruebas de embarazo, todas envueltas en cajitas de diferentes tamaños.

— ¿En donde prefieres orinar, en un palo o sobre un vaso? — pregunte tomando las dos únicas pruebas que encontré mientras Tomoyo buscaba aun más.

—Sakura— susurró para que me callara y tomó ambas pruebas.

—Encontré un libro— dijo Chiharu mientras nos enseñaba la portada extendiendo ambas manos. — ¿Cómo saber si estás embarazada?

—Buen titulo— dije y Tomoyo también lo tomó.

Yamasaki nos esperaba afuera, estaba tomando un café pero Chiharu no le dijo nada, simplemente dejó que él abriera las puertas del auto y entramos.

—Tenemos que hablar esta noche— dijo Chiharu haciéndose sonar no amenazante como siempre, esta vez lo hacía de una manera preocupada, creo que ella también había cometido el error de tener relaciones sexuales sin protección.

Al llegar nuevamente al campamento me sorprendió que tanto Fuuma, Rika, Naoko y como Shaoran nos estuvieran esperando justamente en el arco que habíamos visto el día que llegamos.

—Kamui y Eriol están distrayendo a los consejeros— dijo Rika mientras Fuuma la abrazaba sobre los hombros, como recargándose en ella.

—Vamos a tu cabaña Sakura— dijo Naoko que abrazó a Tomoyo por los hombros mientras Tomoyo apretaba la bolsa de plástico que contenía lo que habíamos comprado, parecía ida y eso me preocupaba.

—Agradécele a Eriol— dije a Yamasaki el cual asintió.

Y de repente sentí que una mano tibia y delgada se cerraba junto a la mía, era Shaoran que no dijo nadas hasta que sus amigos siguieron a mis amigas.

— ¿Hoy en el lago? — preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí— asentí mientras me paraba de puntitas y le daba un corto beso en los labios. Creo que eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre entre nosotros, pero aquel beso salió de la nada ni siquiera yo esperaba dar aquel enorme paso con él.

Los próximos diez minutos de entrar a la cabaña Tomoyo no salió del baño, estaba preparando las famosas pruebas, pero Naoko tomó el libro y en cuanto mi amiga salió del baño el cuestionario llegó.

— ¿Falta menstrual? — preguntó Naoko justo cuando Tomoyo se sentó a mi lado y se acurruco en mis brazos, parecía una niña temerosa.

—Hace un mes— contestó.

—Hum aquí dice: _Puede ser el primer indicador aunque no es totalmente fiable. La experiencia demuestra que puede darse sin que exista embarazo, ya que el proceso del ciclo puede verse afectado a causa de ciertas enfermedades, después de un shock emocional o, incluso, de un cambio de forma de vida como, por ejemplo, el inicio de las vacaciones, el consumo de ciertos medicamentos o dejar de tomar la píldora anticonceptiva, etcétera. Por tanto, nunca podemos tener la seguridad de que el retraso de la regla sea siempre por un embarazo. _

—Puede que sea por las vacaciones— dije pero Tomoyo negó abrazándome más fuerte.

— ¿Aumento de temperatura basal?

—Treinta y siete grados— asintió Tomoyo.

— ¿Tensión mamaria?

—No— negó y trató de incorporarse, pero al tocar sus pechos emitió un quejido. —Algo.

— ¿Tienes olfato agudo?

—No… bueno, últimamente Sakura y Rika usan mucho perfume.

— ¡No es cierto! — negamos mi amiga y yo… _hey_.

—Tomoyo— suspiró Naoko como una madre a punto de reprender a su hijo —Yo también contestaría así si estuviera embarazada.

—Vamos a ver las pruebas— dijo Chiharu —Han pasado quince minutos.

Entramos al baño y cinco pruebas de embarazo estaban encima de la tapa del baño, tres de ellas en botecitos y dos encima de sus cajas porque ya habían tocado la orina de mi amiga.

Y entonces en una de ellas vi un tono un tanto rojizo, puede que se anaranjado, puede que me este volviendo daltónica y no esté viendo bien, eso suele pasar los colores confunden.

—Puede que esas dos estén mal— dije para animar a Tomoyo.

—Cinco pruebas Sakura. — dijo Tomoyo enseñándome sus cinco dedos de su mano derecha, estaba harta. — ¡Dios! — Gritó cubriéndose el rostro — ¿Qué voy a hacer? — se dijo mientras salía del baño casi a zancadas de la desesperación.

— ¿Eriol lo sabe? — pregunte en susurro.

—No tiene que saberlo— dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con el puño de su manga. —Nadie tiene que enterarse. — dijo haciéndose sonar muy desesperada.

—Tommy, tus papás se van a dar cuenta y más cuando el bebé nazca y tenga toda la cara de Eriol. — dijo Rika tratando de ser razonable.

—No tenemos que decirle a nadie aun— dije dando ánimos y Tomoyo asintió. —Pensaremos en algo, ya lo veras.

Ver así a mi amiga me destrozo el alma, la vi crecer, la vi de niña, compartimos cuna, compartimos el biberón, nos cambiaron de pañal una al lado de la otra y ahora pensar que la que cambiaria los pañales de ahora en adelante me hacían pensar que a pesar de que Tomoyo es mi prima y mejor amiga y para mí no hay persona favorita como lo es ella no todo es lo que parece, no todas las personas siguen sus consejos y no es que le reproche que siempre me decía que me cuidara que me regañara que aparentara madurez cuando ella no tenía la madurez de cuidar a un bebé.

-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_- HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como vieron en el capítulo se darán cuenta ahora del verdadero significado de Crecer, correr y tropezar; este no fue un Sakura y Shaoran muy amoroso aunque parte lo fue, quería demostrar esta faceta de la adolecía que muy pocas personas llevan a la realidad entre ellos el dar al bebé en adopción o el aborto o el simple deseo de ser madre soltera (yo soy hija de madre soltera y créanme que me enorgullezco de mi madre cada día que la veo) por cierto de que el día de las madres se acerca y es mi cumple ese día aunque me lo estoy festejando hoy pero el domingo no podía actualizar.

La criticona: espero estés contenta con esta salida a escena de Tomoyo, de hecho pensaba poner un poco de todos no sólo de dos parejas.

P.D: Actualizare cada viernes ok. Gracias por sus grandiosos comentarios. Los quiere mucho A ClockWork


	8. Un gran día

**Feliz día de las madres!!!**

**A todas las mamitas de mis lectoras: Sean viudas, casadas, divorciadas, solteras, trabajadoras, amas de casa, amigas, compañeras, confidentes, felicidades en su día.**

_A ti que me diste tu vida,__  
__tu amor y tu espacio.__  
__A ti que cargaste en tu vientre__  
__dolor y cansancio.__  
__A ti que peleaste con uñas y dientes__  
__valiente en tu casa y en cualquier lugar__  
__a ti rosa fresca de abril__  
__a ti mi fiel querubín._

_A ti te dedico mis versos, mi ser mis victorias__  
__a ti mis respetos, Señora, Señora.__  
__A ti mi guerrera invencible,__  
__a ti luchadora incansable__  
__a ti mi amiga constante de todas las horas._

_Su nombre es un nombre común como las margaritas__  
__siempre en mi boca constante en mi mente__  
__Y para no hacer de eso alarde__  
__Esa Mujer de quien hablo__  
__es linda mi amiga Gaviota,__  
__Su nombre es: MI MADRE._

**.'**

**:`...' `.,' '**

**`. ' .**. ; ; ':**

**` ``:`****,' .' :**

**..::. ``**":.'' `.**

**.: `: ; `,' :**

**`: ` : ;**

**: : : ;**

**: : : .:**

**: : :..,' ``::.**

**`....:..' ..:;''**

**.: . ...::::**

**,'''''``:::::::**

**`::::**

**`::.**

**`::**

**. ,. ::::' ,..**

**.'.' ``. :: .'.. `.**

**' .: :: ,'.' .**

**.' ,' .:::::: ,.' .:::.**

**.' .' ..:' ::: ., .;' ~**

**,;::;.::'' :: ::.:..::'**

**~ :: ::;'**

**::**

**,:::**

**::.**

**::**

**::**

**::**

_**Yo, A ClockWork, hija de madre soltera y trabajadora que esta enorgullecida de su bellísima madre, les deseo de todo corazón un feliz día a sus mamitas, gracias por leerme y feliciten a su mami de mi parte. **_


	9. Expulsión

**Cap. 8.- Expulsión. **

—Shaoran—

Pasó más demedia noche y Sakura no llegaba, primero estuvo lejos en la mañana, en la tarde estuvo con su padre y su hermano (era un señal de estar lejos: comprendido) y en la noche se fue a quién sabe dónde con Yamasaki y sus amigas, no le exigía que me dijera por qué se había ido, ella no debía de darme explicación alguna de lo que hacía con su tiempo, pero no por ello dejaba de torturarme.

No había luz encendida en ninguna cabaña ni siquiera en la de Sakura, nadie había entrado ni salido del lugar salvo Yamasaki que fue buscado por Kamui, así que me levante del césped tan rabioso como un perro por hacerme esperar que ni siquiera volví a la cabaña y fui directamente con Eriol.

No hice ruido y dado que Tomoyo no estaba en su cama no me preocupe en des tenderla, sólo me quite los zapatos y me acosté tratando de mirar las estrellas imaginariamente, atravesando el grueso y frio techo mientras escuchaba a Eriol susurrar una y mil veces.

—Shaoran…

Ok, yo no esperaba que me nombrara e incluso estaba a punto de salir, tome mis zapatos con la mano derecha y salí de la misma manera que entre: silencioso.

— ¡Shaoran!

— ¡Ha! — Grite asustado lo cual provocó una carcajada en Eriol —Estúpido— dije regresando a la cama.

—Perdón— se disculpó entre risas; no lo culpo realmente grite como maricona —No tenía la intensión de asustarte. — dijo incorporándose y sentándose al filo de la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Sabes, Tomoyo ha estado muy… nerviosa últimamente.

— ¿Y?

—Hoy se fue a no sé dónde con…

—Sakura no me ha dicho nada— dije volviendo a recostarme hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió dando un azotón, se trataba de Tomoyo y tenía una cara que sin decirme nada me corría, me hacía sentir que no era bienvenido en ese lugar así que sin despedirme de Eriol y sin saludar a Tomoyo salí de la cabaña.

Cuando regrese Sakura no estaba dormida y la luz del baño estaba encendida así que asumí se estaba bañando, no tuve más remedio que esperarla sentado en su cama, hablar con ella para que me dijera por qué no había ido y me había dejado como perro sin dueño.

Sakura salió del baño envuelta con una diminuta toalla para cubrirse lo necesario, no entendía por qué la usaba cuando ella y yo ya nos conocíamos, incluso hasta eso me molesto.

Al principio parecía ignorarme, se quitó la toalla y empezó a cambiarse tarareando una canción, estaba haciéndome enojar, más que enojar su manera de pretender que yo no existía me hacia rabiar.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste? — pregunte captando apenas su atención.

—No pude— contestó inclinando sus hombros.

—El estar con tus amigas de repente se volvió primordial para ignorarme ¿no? —

Wow, incluso yo me sorprendí al decir eso, soné tan venenoso, era una escena de celos claro que lo era ni el más imbécil no podría darse cuenta y en este caso el imbécil soy yo.

— ¡No te ignoro! — dijo ella pareciendo dolida.

— ¿Entonces por qué le pediste a Yamasaki que las llevara al pueblo, estuve _ahí,_ el coche que mi hermana trajo estaba _ahí,_ yo estuve _ahí_ cuando se lo pediste a él y no a mí?

Estaba más que cualquier víbora venenosa, más que cualquiera de cascabel o de una maldita cueva, estaba rojo de ira, humo salía de mis orejas, estaba enojado, celos e incluso yo me desconocía.

—Tomoyo me pidió decirle a él. — dijo Sakura justificándose, obvio yo no creía eso.

—Ah que fácil, perdón por entrometerme en tu vida y en los secretos de tus amigas— dije sonando sarcástico.

— ¡Shaoran! — me nombró pretendiendo una conmoción. — ¿Pero qué te pasa?

—Pasa— dije aparentado estar tranquilo, calmado, obvio Sakura no se creía eso, de un momento a otro ya nos conocíamos más que el cuerpo. — ¡Pasa que quiero saber en dónde estabas!

— ¡Ese no es tu problema!

Y de repente la habitación, más bien la cabaña se llenó de gritos, parecíamos matrimonio a punto de divorciarse, claro que nosotros ni novios éramos ¿se imaginan?

— ¡No! — Respondí —Pero parece que si es problema de Yamasaki.

— ¡Sigue sin ser tu problema, eso es sólo entre nosotros!

—Ok— dije sonriendo —Creí que querías que estuviéramos juntos.

—Y así es— agregó aparentando estar tranquila, claro que no le creía, ella simplemente tiene secretos y entre esos tal vez esta el mentirme. —Pero, juntos, juntos; es tan oficial.

— ¡Te quiero, ok! — grite desesperado tomando mi cabello con ambas manos, relamiendo mi peinado y saliendo de la habitación, no quería dormir con esa mujer, ella me causaba daño.

—Tomoyo—

Eriol parecía ido acostado en la cama, era como si yo no le importara y tampoco necesito que me preste su atención todo el tiempo, claro está, pero a pesar de todo lo considero un hombre caballeroso y atento, sé que él es muy maduro alguna veces y esperaba que cuando le diera la noticia no pusiera cara de sorpresa porque de verdad que me dolería que lo hiciera.

—Eriol— dije sutilmente —Necesitamos hablar. — dije suspirando, aguantando el aliento lo más que pudiese para soltar la "noticia".

—Hum— murmuró que casi se me hizo imposible de entender — ¿Acaso me vas a decir que hacías con Yamasaki? ¿Oh tal vez piensas decirme por qué te encerraste con Sakura?

Su forma de hablarme realmente no me sorprendía tanto, él tiende a hablar así cuando esta celoso, y lo entiendo perfectamente aunque no por eso es justificable, pero él en una ocasión ya me había comentado que entre ellos no había mucha confianza en cuanto a la relación con sus novias.

—Esto es serio— dije en cuanto note que estaba jugando con una pelotita arrojándola y cachándola cuando bajaba en dirección a él.

Pero él seguía sin hacerme caso, me estaba ignorando y no saben cuánto me dolía eso, sí, yo sabía que nuestra relación era de estira y afloja, él claramente me lo dijo el día que nos hicimos novios: _Esto es porque Shaoran me quito a Sarah, no te emociones demasiado._

Eso me lo dijo cuando Shaoran le confesó que estaba enamorado de mi y por eso lo hizo, más, sin embargo yo lo hice para vengar a mi amiga Sakura, pero… al menos de mi parte… yo si me enamore.

—Eriol, escúchame, si no me quieres como finges mínimo escúchame— recalque histéricamente pero a la vez con calma para no exaltar más la situación.

— ¡No empieces Tomoyo! — me gritó levantándose de la cama y se dirigió a mí a paso feroz como un tigre. — ¡No digas que no te quiero porque si no fuera así no estaría contigo, cuando te digo que te amo yo no estoy jugando, si eso es lo que has pensado todo este año mejor olvidemos lo nuestro!

—Pues parece que el que no entiende nada eres tú Eriol, esto no se trata de quien quiere más a quien. — dije entrando casi en gritos, pero me detuve, cualquiera podría escucharnos y si Sakura escuchaba entraría para mi propia seguridad.

—Es que siempre es lo mismo contigo Tomoyo, desde que te enteraste de lo del primo de Kamui te pusiste como loca.

— ¡Eriol maldita sea, estoy embarazada! — grite ya no aguantando toda esa tensión que estaba desde mi estomago y me causaba escalofríos, el dolor viajo desde el vientre terminando en mi garganta preparando para el vomito verbal.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó casi sin creerlo, sinceramente ni yo me creía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Esto ya no tiene nada que ver con tus locuras nocturnas con tus amigos, eso dejo de importarme cuando los lleve a todos al hospital, créeme que tu vida es lo que menos me interesa.

Y las lagrimas bañaron mi rostro, no tenia miedo de llorar, no me estaba humillando pero estaba desesperada, estoy desesperada, no sé que hacer, no puedo afrontar la realidad, no sé si es miedo, no sé si es confusión, no sé si es amor maternal aun que claro eso no lo tenia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? — preguntó entre dudoso y preocupado, seguramente él esta igual que yo: no queriendo abordar el tema.

—No se, hoy me hice la prueba y salió positiva. — dije inclinando los hombros.

—Una prueba casera no siempre acierta. — dijo esperanzado, pero bueno, algo que queríamos desaparecer en dos segundos no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Cinco pruebas Eriol, compre cinco pruebas y yo ya te había dicho que no me bajaba.

—Pero no creí que fuera por eso, se supone que nos cuidamos. — dijo negando lo que había dicho, parecía niño chiquito, lo único que le faltaba era ponerse en posición fetal, taparse los oídos y fingir que no estaba escuchando, ganas que por cierto estaban llegando a mí.

—Hay Eriol por dios, hace como tres meses lo hicimos en la oficina de tu papá, no te quieras poner disfraces de santo.

—Como sea, que vamos a hacer.

—No sé, por lo pronto decirle a nuestros padres.

—No, yo no le voy a decir a mi padre que te embarace ¿Estás loca? Cuando se entere me mandara a Inglaterra y te quedaras sola. — dijo tocándose el pecho en señal de dolor, claro que lo entendía, su padre muchas veces lo había amenazado con eso.

—Pues que sea lo que tenga que ser, por lo pronto decidí no abortar. — dije confundida.

— ¿Por lo pronto? Entonces las decisiones son tuyas, ese niño también es mío. — dijo enojado.

—Esa decisión es sólo mía. — recalque.

—Entonces lo vamos a regalar. — afirmo y esa idea aun no pasaba por mi cabeza, no estaba del todo mal y hasta bien podríamos hacerlo para continuar con nuestra adolescencia, pero igual seria tener al niño por nueve largos meses y lo que ahora quería es que nadie supiera.

—No, aun no pienso en eso. — negué.

—Tenemos diecisiete, no estoy listo para un hijo.

— ¿Y yo si? Eriol, tuvimos la madurez para hacerlo ahora maduremos para criar a un niño. — dije "aparentando madurez" ni yo sabia era lo que quería hace dos días y ahora todo era tan diferente, mi miedo no era decirle a Eriol, tener al bebé, mi miedo era decirle a mi mamá, ese era realmente mi miedo y no por el hecho de que me diga que no me apoya sino el hecho de que me corra de la casa o simplemente me desconozca como hija.

—Ni siquiera me cuidar yo solo. —dijo Eriol sincerándose y era verdad, nadie de nosotros sabia cuidarse.

— ¿Entonces? — pregunte esperando el apoyo de él.

—Shaoran—

Sakura me ignoro todo el día, no quería saber nada de mi, se metió a bañar y salió con los niños para jugar en el lago y de hecho pretendía seguirla pero no podía hacer eso, me llamaría acosador y no estoy listo para decir mas ya bastante con descararme ayer y decirle que la quería, pero era cierto o casi cierto porque ni siquiera había pensado en eso antes, las palabras salieron de mi boca así sin mas que hasta me asusto.

Sin más me fui con mis amigos a recostarme en el pasto, con vista, claro, al lago, y Sakura por supuesto, fingiendo que yo no existía.

—Ayer Sakura parecía muy diferente— dijo Fuuma mirando a la nombrada con ojos de… con cualquier tipo de mirada me molestaba.

—No me importa— dije y la verdad era que Fuuma no me lo decía a mí sino a Eriol y Eriol sólo rió cuando me puse rojo era obvio que todos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—Tomoyo esta embarazada— dijo Eriol agachando la mirada arrancando el pasto por puños, no quería mirarnos y yo me sentía como autentico idiota.

— ¿Y de quien? — preguntó Kamui aunque fue callado por Yamasaki que le dio un muy buen golpe en la espalda por la estupidez que acaba de decir y no era que no pudiéramos bromear con eso sino que por lógica el padre era Eriol.

—Ayer se hizo cinco pruebas caseras— continuó fingiendo que el comentario o burla de Kamui nunca había sido dicha. —Me dijo que ya no le importa lo que haga, después de lo que paso con lo de tu primo.

_Lo del primo_, recordé, claro que nadie dijo nada y la única que sabia era Tomoyo; en referente al primo de Kamui fue muy gracioso o tal vez no; la historia o relato o aventura para nosotros paso hace como un año y medio más o menos cuando tenia apenas los dieciséis o estaba apunto de cumplirlos; el primo de Kamui es un chico mayor que nosotros así que como regalo por el cumpleaños de Kamui nos llevo a todos a Ámsterdam y sabrán que en ese lugar reina la marihuana, fui mi primer _viaje_ en ese viaje, como sea, nos quedamos en un Hostal y por los horarios despertamos en la noche así que para no desperdiciar el viaje salimos; ¿Qué es lo que encontramos? Jajaja ¿Alguna vez han visto los aparadores en la tiendas comerciales en donde los maniquís muestran la ropa? Pues bien, había algo parecido sólo que sin maniquís y sin ropa, o sí, _prostitutas_ y ese lugar es muy, muy caro incluso por mirar pero mis amigos y yo no sufrimos por problemas económicos, en ese tiempo estaba Setsuna Mudou con nosotros, él siendo un año mayor que nosotros así que se entendía perfectamente con el primo de Kamui, pues bien, para cortar la historia nos encontramos con que Tomoyo y Rika estaban en ese lugar y sólo sabemos que Rika tiene un tío viviendo ahí y Tomoyo estaba de viaje por negocios de su papá ¿Qué negocios tendrá? Como sea, mi primera vez, me refiero a mi primera relación sexual la tuve con una prostituta, pero eso no es lo grave, lo grave fue cuando todos entramos para ver como lo hacia el primo de Kamui y creo que al director de tal prostíbulo no le gusto que tantas personas estuvieran con una sola chica y no saco del lugar no sólo a patadas sino con balazos, salimos lastimados pero no queríamos ir a un hospital así que acudimos a Tomoyo la cual sí que nos llevo al hospital debido a que todos estábamos baleados… como sea, esa fue la primera vez que le hablamos a Tomoyo como cómplice pero eso a ella no le había gustado ya que estábamos más que infectados por las prostitutas, y para cortar la historia ella conoce perfectamente nuestros desmadres.

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunte. — ¿Qué van a hacer?

— ¿Qué no conoces el dicho "sin globito no hay fiesta"? — preguntó Fuuma en regaño, siendo prácticamente el mayor parecía nuestro hermano, el que nos cuidaba.

—No te ofendas Eriol pero…— comenzó Kamui —El embarazado pareces tú, es que tu fuiste el que engordo.

Dicho eso fue casi imposible que no riéramos, era cierto el de los antojos era él, ya sólo faltaba que no dijera que la menarquía le había llegado.

Y de momento vimos a Naoko correr hasta donde estaba Sakura y la estaban siguiendo sus amigas, incluso Tomoyo, todas parecían agitadas y algo preocupadas y no es que Sakura hiciera algo malo porque ella nunca hacia nada malo.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura! — Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo — ¡Yuuma y Sora te esperan en tu cabaña!

¿Yuuma y Sora? Vaya que era extraño, ellos nunca molestaban a nadie y menos a Sakura que aparentemente después de lo del supuesto desnudo que haríamos juntos nunca tuvo otro problema.

Sakura dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con los niños, creo ayudándolos con un juego divertido pero tomo su toalla e inmediatamente corrió al lado de sus amigas, realmente me preocupaba el hecho de cómo reacciono y no por haberse ido con sus amigas sino que todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero poco tarde en pensar que era lo que los consejeros querían cuando Rika llego junto con Naoko y a pesar de ser dos chicas se escucharon cinco ¡Plaf! Tremendas cachetas que recibimos cada uno de nosotros y lo peor era que me había tocado Naoko y su mano era más pesada que la de Sakura, es más, estaba acostado que por aquí me levante, más bien me senté para recibirlas y fui sentado por tal golpe, pero si yo no le había dicho nada a ella.

— ¡Si por sus estupideces de guardar porquerías expulsan a Sakura me las van a pagar! — nos gritó Naoko señalándonos, apuntándonos con su dedo en señal de amenaza y realmente daba miedo.

Me quede helado no ante sus reacciones ni por el hecho de nos pegaran pero ¿Expulsar a Sakura? No sabia por qué ni motivos tenia ella para caerle mal a las personas y ahora de la nada se iba porque sí, claro que no.

— ¡Rika espera…!— trató Fuuma de llamar a su nueva novia.

—Déjame sola. — advirtió la chica bastante enojada.

—Sakura—

Al momento en que Yuuma y Sora tomaron las drogas y las pruebas de embarazo no supe que decir, no podía delatar a Tomoyo porque no solo la expulsarían del campamento sino también del instituto y con lo de las drogas… Shaoran, a él no podía delatarlo, pude hacerlo hace un mes y me hubiera importado nada lo que le pasara pero ahora, no podía hacerlo, me sentía tan comprometida, tan cómplice a su lado que lo que menos quería era volver a verlo sufrir así que…

—Bueno… sí— susurre mientras el director del lugar se me quedaba viendo con unos ojos de matar a cualquiera, creo que no estaba acostumbrado a que sus campistas consumieran tal producto pero bueno, yo sólo lo hice una vez y por eso me daba miedo.

—Ayer salieron unos alumnos en un auto— dijo Sora con voz de ultratumba yo sabia que ella nos iba a delatar por cualquier cosa, pero me dio más vergüenza cuando la señorita Mika me miraba con rostro de no entender mi comportamiento, ella sabia que esas cosas no eran mías pero también sabia que no iba a delatar a los portadores de las drogas ni a la embarazada.

— ¿Usted salió anoche? — me preguntó el director suspirando, aguantándose cualquier otro comentario.

Asentí, las palabras no me salían, lo único que en mi mente iba y venia era la voz de Shaoran.

_¡Te quiero!_

—Señor— entró Yuuma sin tocar la puerta —El padre de Kinomoto esta en una expedición en Egipto y llegara en dos meses y su hermano mayor esta en Alemania con su novia y regresara en dos semanas, no tiene a nadie más.

—Alguna persona con la que nos podamos comunicar.

—Mi bisabuelo, Masaki Amamiya— conteste casi con un hilo de voz —Pero él esta en este momento en china, no sé en donde exactamente.

—Entonces queda expulsada del campamento, su profesora se encargara de llevarla al instituto y se quedara a servicio de su director en donde será llevada a un centro de atención a los adolescentes con adicciones.

Pero, entonces, la puerta.

— ¡Las drogas son mías! — y la voz, la dulce, la masculina y ronca voz de Shaoran llegó como un príncipe azul, aunque sin caballo, y sin espada.

—Nuestras— llegó Kamui detrás de Shaoran y luego poco a poco fueron entrando Eriol, Yamasaki y Fuuma.

—Bueno— dijo el director —Entonces los seis…

—Las pruebas de embarazo también son nuestras— dijo Eriol apresuradamente.

—Bueno, encontramos cinco pero es casi improbable que los hombres se hagan pruebas caseras de embarazo.

Dicho esto incluso ellos rieron, no sabían muy bien lo que decían de los nervios, pero yo les estaba tremendamente agradecida que ellos trataran de ayudarme, en especial Shaoran.

—Bueno— comenzó Fuuma —Ayer en la noche nosotros cinco fuimos a… bueno, de hecho… — se trababa al hablar mientras jugaba con su manos, nunca creí que llegara el día en que ellos se metieran en problemas y se comportaran así.

—Eriol y yo distraíamos a Yuuma y a Sora para que ellos tres se fueran a comprar las pruebas al pueblo. —dijo Kamui tratando de salvar a Fuuma.

—La orina la tomamos de una ardilla embarazada— dijo Shaoran.

— ¿Ardilla? — preguntó Yamasaki.

—Ardilla— recalcó Shaoran mirándolo con odio para que no delatara a Tomoyo. —Quisimos hacerles una broma a nuestras compañeras, pero referente a las drogas, son mías.

—Bueno, yo las compre— dijo Fuuma.

—Yo lo acompañe— dijo Eriol.

—Yo las guarde— dijo Kamui.

—Yo también— corroboró Yamasaki.

—Kinomoto— dijo el director —Salga, queda libre de castigo.

Ellos cinco quedaron como dos horas más hablando con el director, no tenia ni idea de quien nos había delatado y de verdad que no era importante ni nos ocupamos de investigar quien fue el soplón, ahora lo importante era saber como iba a terminar todo esto, ellos se habían echado la culpa para salvarme a mi y a Tomoyo, aunque claro que Eriol ya sabia de lo Tomoyo y con más razón lo estaba haciendo por ella y no por mi.

—Te dije que dijeras que tu no fuiste— regaño Shaoran a Eriol —Se va a quedar sola un mes.

—Es igual, sirve que nadie sospecha. — dijo Eriol y los demás asintieron.

A las pocas horas los cinco fueron por sus cosas y estaban esperando en el arco a que alguien fuera por ellos, seguramente se los iban a llevar al centro ese de adolescentes al cual por cierto me iba a llevar a mi.

Pero ninguno de ellos parecía nervioso, todo lo contrario ellos lo tomaban como una nueva aventura, vivían a lo loco para disfrutar su adolescencia y no sé si eso esta bien o mal, de todas formas les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi.

—Bien pudiste decir que eso también era mío— dije acercándome a Shaoran que estaba fumando un cigarrillo que Fuuma les estaba repartiendo, si ya estaban expulsados que más daba.

—Da igual— contestó cortante —El caso era llegar a tiempo. — dijo mirándome con una sonrisa tan sincera que nunca me había dedicado.

—Gracias— dije sonriéndole de la misma manera.

—Entonces— se mordió el labio inferior, parecía nervioso y jugueteaba con el cigarrillo mientras tiraba la colilla consumida — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¡Todos al autobús! — Gritó el profesor Terada a nuestros compañeros —Ni se despidan que no tienen tiempo— dijo en cuanto Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo y Fuuma a Rika y Yamasaki a Chiharu y Kamui fingió darle un beso a Naoko.

—Bueno, adiós— me dijo Shaoran dándome un corto beso en los labios y sin mirarme se dio la vuelta siendo el primer en subir al autobús.

—Deberían de pensar que esto ya no es un juego— les iba regañando el profesor mientras ellos subían con sus pertenencias. —El lugar a donde van a ir no es bonito así que borren sus sonrisas.

— ¡Shaoran! — Grite antes de que cerrara la ventana del autobús — ¡Yo también te quiero! — grite derramando unas lagrimas y luego, dos segundos después el autobús arrancó.

—Tu lo quieres— dijo Tomoyo —Bien pudiste gritar que sí aceptabas.

Cierto, que tonta soy.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras, espero que este capitulo les guste mucho, de hecho estoy algo atareada ya que estoy en exámenes y realmente me estoy tomando mi tiempo para terminar este capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado el relato de Tomoyo, seguramente no se lo esperaban, pero bueno, tenia que decirle a Eriol ¿NO?

Antes de retirarme y de agradecer unas miles de veces más, les pido como favor que lean una de mis nuevas historias llamada: Pzikocis, les pido que me den una opinión de este nuevo fic que más que nada es un drama pero sigue siendo un Sakura y Shaoran, algo fuerte y maduro.

P.D. La criticona: Espero y mi mensaje te haya llegado, me gustaria conocer tu respuesta.

Gracias nuevamente: A ClockWork.


	10. Una taza de café

**Cap. 9.-Una taza de café.**

—**Shaoran—**

Aun no me terminaba de creer eso de que ella me quería, y no sólo por el hecho de que nos odiábamos anteriormente sino de que de la nada llegó ¿el cariño? Porque sinceramente aun mi cabeza no sabe lo que es el sentimiento de amor.

Es más, parecía un idiota recargado en la ventana dando mil suspiros aun recordando sus exactas palabras y su rostro al decirme sus sentimientos, no me importo tanto que no me contestara a lo que le pedí, incluso yo me sorprendí, sentí que era dar un gran paso pero cuando el director del campamento nos estaba regañando mi mente estaba viajando en un espacio futurista pensando detenidamente como iba a preguntarle y sus posibles reacciones y no reacciono como yo quería, de hecho, reacciono mejor de lo que esperaba.

El viaje estuvo muy pesado, ninguno hablo nadie hizo alguna broma con respecto a lo que nos estaba sucediendo y no era por miedo, pero si bien la noticia de Eriol, el cortón de Rika hacia Fuuma y luego lo de que "casualmente" encontraron las drogas en la cabaña resultaba muy extraño y es que bueno, quiero creer que no tengo enemigos y de veras que no, salvo Sakura, anteriormente… no me llevaba bien con nadie salvo mis amigos pero ellos y yo somos muy reservados cuanto a nuestras amistades así que algún enemigo o persona que nos quisiera hacer daño no podría existir como tal, me negaba a pensar que alguien a pesar de hacerme daño a mí se lo hiciera a Sakura me resultaba sumamente un trago amargo, ya anteriormente me había prometido que no iba a permitir que nadie, salvo yo, molestara de ella, no podría soportarlo aun cuando eso me llevara a tener verdaderos enemigos.

El profesor Terada estaba algo molesto con nosotros, siempre creyó que nosotros éramos chicos tranquilos, y somos chicos buenos no hacemos cosas malas ni nada por el estilo salvo eso de la droga y el alcohol pero tanto como a lastimar a las personas aun no llegábamos a tanto y ni falta hacia que llegáramos hasta esa etapa.

—Sus padres están al tanto de lo sucedido— nos dijo levantándose de su asiento, sujetándose de los tubos que estaban para sujetarse en la parte del techo del autobús. —Si bien sólo bastaran dos semanas hasta el inicio de curso por lo que mientras tanto los responsables de ustedes serán los doctores dentro del lugar.

— ¿Están enterados de lo de las drogas? — preguntó Eriol muy preocupado, creo que ahora si tenía motivos para temerle a su padre, yo, apostaba lo que fuera a que mi madre ni siquiera estaba enterada y alguna de mis hermanas tomó el recado.

—De eso y de la broma que pretendían hacerle a sus compañeras— asintió el profesor dando razón que estábamos más que acusados. —No es un lugar bonito pero no es la cárcel jóvenes— dijo sonriendo, pero claro, como el interno no iba a ser él podía expresarse de la manera que se le diera la gana. —Eviten los problemas, tendrán un dormitorio para los cinco, nadie más y sólo acudirán a una sesión diaria en grupo y luego por separado, es como la escuela.

El autobús se estaciono frente a una gran puerta de madera, las paredes estaban en color crema, sinceramente parecía una mansión como la de Eriol pero si bien un mal lugar de todas formas, a saber lo que nos harían adentro, ese era mi único temor, hombres de todas las edades y algunos no con problemas de adicciones.

Bajamos del autobús con todas nuestras cosas y una señorita de no más de veinte y menos de treinta nos recibió, su cabello era intenso negro, largo y ondulado, delgada y alta, parecía una bruja con su mirada algo perdida pero de igual manera que nuestro profesor nos mostro con una sonrisa, su vestimenta era de la una enfermera y a su lado estaba un hombre con bata blanca y cabello blanco casi gris, con lentes y ojos dorados, demasiado blanco era como un conejo.

—Muy buenas tardes— dijo el hombre casi cerrando sus ojos por la sonrisa —Soy el doctor Yukito Tsukishiro— se presentó dando cordialmente la mano al profesor Terada —Y ustedes deben de ser: Hiiragizawa, Shirou, Monou, Yamasaki y Li— nombró dándonos la mano en saludo, tal parecía que estaba muy bien enterado de nuestro "supuesto problema", los cinco asentimos sin decir una sola palabra, no había necesidad sabíamos a lo que íbamos.

El profesor Terada esperaba que nosotros dijéramos algo, que saludáramos y dijéramos nuestros nombres pero a mí, al menos no me nacía hablar y las palabras no llegaban para ser soltadas.

—Bueno— comenzó el doctor Tsukishiro frotándose las manos, como si tuviera frio —Todo lo que tenga que ver con lo electrónico no puede pasar— dijo aun sonriendo. —Shinfo— dijo a la señorita que estaba a su lado. —Llévalos a la sala azul y que les hagan un cateo ya sabes qué hacer con sus pertenecías— la tal Shinfo sólo asintió y camino hasta adentro del lugar no sin antes mirarnos en señal de seguirla pero parecíamos niños de kínder esperando a que nuestra madre nos diera un beso de despedida pues miramos al profesor para que dijera: _Bueno está bien, esta vez se los paso y no irán. _Y más o menos dijo algo así.

—Bueno, está bien; que tengan una buena estancia, regresare por ustedes en dos semanas.

Tsukishiro nos cedió el paso para entrar a la mansión de locos y tuvimos que agarrar rápido el paso para alcanzar a la enfermera Shinfo que caminaba como si estuviera sobre una nube flotando, nos ignoró todo el camino hasta que entramos a una casita o tal vez un cuarto pequeño que decía: _Blue Room_ y nos cedió el paso, no había nadie y resulto que sólo había una mesa en el centro y en la esquina estaban unos casilleros de metal que todos por cierto estaban abiertos salvo dos, el primero y el ultimo.

—Celulares, mp3, Ipots, agendas toda pertenencia déjenla aquí. — dijo Shinfo dando un leve golpe a la mesa pero igual la miramos dos segundo y comenzamos a llenar la mesa con nuestras pertenecías.

Deje mi celular, mi mp3, mi reloj y mi cartera en la mesa, no tenía otra cosa de valor o de metal que pudiera lastimar a las personas.

—Listo Fai Wong— dijo mirándonos, en sí nadie de ninguno tiene como segundo nombre Fai Wong hasta que sentí una respiración detrás de mí que me erizó desde la nuca y recorrió toda la espalda.

El tal Fai Wong resulto ser un súper hombre media casi unos dos metros, con barba y dios sabrá si realmente es un monstruo o no.

—Acérquense mirando al frente con las manos en la pared— dijo con voz de ultratumba y siendo así lo hicimos, puede que no sé y en ese lugar nos puedan dar un golpe si no obedecemos las reglas de ellos.

Al instante sus manos recorrieron desde mis costillas hasta llegar a mis tobillos, nunca en mi vida llegue a pensar que un hombre me iba a tocar de tal manera en que lo hacia aquel hombre pero bueno daba igual tal parecía que eso era de rutina.

—Los desayunos son a las ocho, las comidas a las cuatro y la cena a las diez después de la sesión en grupo; es mejor bañarse a las siete porque después de esa hora el agua es helada. — dijo Fai Wong abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación, pero su voz me daba un poco de desconfianza, no era lo mío confiarme de las personas pero este hombre tenía algo que no me gustaba.

—**Sakura—**

Sora estuvo siguiéndome toda la penúltima semana, me preguntaba que hacía y revisaba mi cabaña todo el tiempo, supuso que Kamui no hacia un buen trabajo y que era mejor hacerlo ella misma, pero bueno, si la que se había dado cuenta de todo esto desde un principio debió de haber hablado y no me molestaba que me delatara me molestaba que permitiera que ellos, que no le hicieron daño a nadie fueran castigados de tal manera.

Se me había hecho costumbre el estar en aquella cascada completamente desnuda, recordando aquella noche tan tranquila y excitante que pasamos Shaoran y yo, bueno, no hicimos nada y eso era cierto pero el simple hecho de que no me mira de manera obscena me conquisto por completo.

Dejaba que la lluvia de la cascada me llenara por completo, su tranquila brisa me reconfortaba y al tocarme sentía que cada caricia eran de él, sus manos, sus brazos y sus labios eran los que ahora me recorrían por completo para saciar toda la sed que ambos teníamos y no podíamos consumir.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura!

Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Tomoyo, no podía permitir que ella me mirara así, completamente desnuda y casi, casi tan excitada como ya estaba, así que de manera inmediata me acomode el bikini y entre al agua para que no me viera completa y no pensara nada malo o lo que fuera ella a pensar.

—Sakura— dijo ya más tranquila de encontrarme —Por fin— dijo casi tratando de recuperar todo el aire perdido ante la carrera largo que tuvo que haber llevado ya que estaba sudando y apenas su podía hablar, como un asmático teniendo un ataque.

—Tranquila Tomoyo, respira— dije preocupada, no me gustaría que ella estuviera en un estado crítico después del "_estado_" en que ya estaba.

Tome la toalla que estaba encima de una de las rocas en las que estábamos sentados aquella noche y la enrolle en mi cuerpo para luego caminar hasta a mi amiga que aun no podía recuperar la respiración.

—El director esta aquí.

Bueno, el director siempre estaba aquí.

—El del instituto— dijo ya más tranquila incorporándose completamente mientras se abrazaba el estomago protectoramente. —Quiere que todos empaquemos, le hizo un drama a Yuuma y a Sora por no estar pendientes de nosotros y al director le agradeció el castigo de ayuda a los muchachos pero que debíamos irnos antes de terminar muertos por consumir algo.

Yo siempre pensé que a las personas malas su tiempo les llegaba tarde o temprano, esa tal Sora se merecía que el director le hablara de tal forma, como me hubiera gustado ver aquel griterío que les ha de haber hecho el director y más siendo que las familias de ellos cinco aportaban mucho al instituto, creo que sólo ellos eran los más ricos del salón o de todo el instituto además de Tomoyo y al director no le convenía que ellos fueran expulsados o tratados de mal manera.

—Pues vámonos.

Entusiasmada por irme de este jodido lugar que ya no valía la pena, bueno, al menos no lo valía si Shaoran ya no estaba aquí, no quiero decir que con esto de decirle que lo quería significaba que no podía vivir sin él, una cosa es el cariño y otra muy diferente es el amor y la verdad a mí eso del enamoramiento me causa un poco de miedo, podría tratar de querer a una persona o dos, pero aun no me siento preparada para dar un gran paso con Shaoran, y creo que él está por las mismas, sólo trataremos de estar igual como habíamos empezado.

Tome mis cosas y bueno, hasta las cosas que Shaoran había olvidado como la fotografía de su madre, y vaya que ahora sabia de donde la carita de muñeco que tenia, la señora era la viva imagen de la belleza oriental, no se parecía mucho a Shaoran salvo la mirada tan penetrante tal vez se parece más a su papá y creo que también sus hermanas tienen más parecido al padre que a la madre, pero bueno, tengo que envidiarlo, me gustaría ser una mujer tan hermosa e imponente a la edad de la señora Li.

Al subir al autobús todas íbamos muy tranquilas, casi no había ruido, risas y chistes de humor negro como los hacían Kamui y Eriol, no estábamos escuchando las mentiras de Yamasaki y los buenos golpes de Chiharu, no estaban Fuuma y Shaoran escuchando su música a todo volumen ignorando a los demás, era triste, y creo que todos los del salón lo sentíamos, ellos siendo los más populares nos hacían tanta falta.

— ¿Crees que la estén pasando mal? — preguntó Tomoyo apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, como tratando de imaginarse lo que Eriol estaría haciendo en ese lugar.

—No sé— dije inclinando los hombros, realmente yo también estaba muy preocupada, no sabía cómo eran esos lugares y vaya que me había salvado pues en la televisión están con una racha de mucho miedo. —De todas formas no podemos visitarlos.

—Sakura…— dijo casi en susurro y al mirarla tenia la mirada agachada, parecía más preocupada que antes, Dios pobre mujer, primero el embarazo, luego lo de Eriol y ahora a saber que tendrá.

—Dime— alenté a que siguiera pues parecía que su nerviosismo iba más allá.

—No quiero que mi madre se entere aun de lo de mi embarazo— dijo mirándome a los ojos, su mirada estaba muy cristalizada por las lagrimas que batallaban en salir y no hacerlo. — ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? Sólo hasta que empiece el curso. — agregó rápidamente, seguramente temía que yo le dijera que no.

—No te preocupes Tomoyo, puedes quedarte el tiempo que tú quieras, de todas formas estaré sola, mi hermano y mi padre están en el extranjero y la casa es para mí solita.

—Seguramente te arrepientes— dijo sonriendo pero yo no entendí, bueno casi nunca entendía muchas cosas —Si Shaoran estuviera aquí seguramente lo llevarías a tu casa.

Si bien preferí que nunca me hubiera explicado aquello de si me arrepentía. Los colores se me subieron al rostro de lo apenada que estaba, él y yo ya nos conocíamos pero hasta ahí, no había pasado nada más de un simple beso y vaya que se lo agradecía, significaba que me respetaba ante todo.

—Si Shaoran estuviera aquí seguramente estaríamos peleando como siempre— dije tratando de evitar toda conversación que tuviera que ver con aquel tema del sexo.

—Pues ya se llevaban bastante bien— dijo aun sin quitar su sonrisa que, en algunas ocasiones me sacaba de quicio. — ¿Apoco no hicieron nada en todo este tiempo teniendo la cabaña para ustedes solitos?

El sexo no era un tema conocido ampliamente para mi, sé lo que la unión del cuerpos con la persona que se ama o con la persona que se desea, pero aquel sentimiento de entrega tan profundo era lo que me daba miedo y resultaba ser completamente desconocido para mí, no tenía miedo de salir embarazada o de acostarme con Shaoran porque ese no era el caso, tengo miedo de enamorarme, tengo miedo de entregar todo a una persona que al final se ira, no sé si se trate de Shaoran o de alguna otra persona… aun no sé nada.

—**Shaoran—**

Una experiencia completamente normal para una vida como la de nosotros, bueno al menos como la mía.

Las horas se me hacían completamente eternas escuchando las experiencias de todas estas personas, era como preguntarle a un profesor la frustración de estar con veinte o más alumnos que no le ponían atención, seguramente respondería: _tedioso._

Y vaya que lo era, no me gustaba escuchar los problemas de mis hermanas mucho menos los de cualquier persona a la cual no vería nunca más en mi vida después de salir de este lugar; sólo me dedique a contar las horas para salir y volver a mi libertad, pero de algo si me arrepentía: El hecho de fumar sólo marihuana. Dios no había consumido alguna otra cosa y yo no lo hacía seguido, pero de veras ni una vez a la semana es más era cada que se nos antojaba o cada que íbamos al parque Pingüino a ver a la hermanastra de Eriol que estaba con sus amigos de la tienda de tatuajes por los viernes en la noche… y que noches, pero adictos no éramos, al menos no como los adolescentes que estaban ahí, ya no sabían cómo soportar el tiempo, no soportaban la presión y parecían mayores de lo que aparentaban mientras que nosotros nos la pasábamos tranquilamente en los pasillos platicando de tonterías o recordando alguna fiesta con Setsuna.

Ahora estábamos en fila con una bandeja en las manos esperando nuestro turno para escoger nuestra comida, nadie hacia ruido y tampoco reían, apenas si se escuchaban leves murmullos.

—Quítate baboso— dijo un muchacho de no más de veinte años a Kamui. Empujo a Eriol que termino cayendo al suelo junto con Kamui.

Infinidad de risas invadieron la amplia sala por la burla de aquella broma que habían sufrido mis amigos.

—Huy, los niños ricos no dicen nada— dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras pisaba la bandeja de Kamui. — ¿Qué se siente estar en el suelo ahora?

Y yo estaba a punto de responder a esa grosería, no por ser mayor quería decir que iba a ser lo que él quisiera pero de pronto escuchamos un golpe hueco que provoco una bandeja la cual estaba estampada en la cabeza de aquel muchacho, creo que su nombre es Bill. Pues Bill no pudo contestar nada, pues después de que Eriol quito la bandeja de la cara pateó a Bill cuantas veces pudo para hacerlo caer y dejar que Kamui lo golpeara en el suelo.

Entonces aquellos tres que estaban en el suelo se convirtieron en cuatro y esos cuatro en cinco y esos cinco se fueron multiplicando y multiplicando hasta que sentí fuertes golpes en la cara, el estomago mientras yo con mis puños golpeaba a cuanta persona se me pusiera enfrente.

Eran tantos los golpes que las risas se transformaron en gritos de auxilio y otras de aliento para que aquella masacre se convirtiera en algo más trágico.

— ¿Quién empezó? — preguntó Yukito Tsukishiro sentado en su sillón color café de ejecutivo.

No parecía muy preocupado, seguramente eso era costumbre pero no con nosotros, no es lo mismo una pelea colegial afuera del instituto en un parque sólo con golpes de niña hasta ver quien se cansaba primero, no, esto era diferente aquí los golpes venían de algo más que de puños y las consecuencias eran para llegar a la muerte.

—Fueron ellos— dijo Bill señalando a Kamui que por cierto tenía toda la cara manchada de sangre, al menos no era su sangre.

—Bill, cada que llegan nuevos haces lo mismo— dijo Yukito cruzando sus brazos mirando sólo a él mientras nosotros éramos ignorados. — Ellos no se van a quedar el tiempo que tu, mejor compórtate que no quiero alargar tu estancia por más tiempo.

— ¡Nos miran a todos como si fuéramos basura! — gritó señalando a Eriol que por cierto estaba vendando su mano.

—No es cierto— dijo Yamasaki limpiando la sangre de su nariz. —Él golpeó a Eriol y luego a Kamui.

Yukito suspiró hondamente paseando su mirada a nosotros, analizando nuestros rostros tratando de reconocer al culpable de aquella agresión que provoco que todos los internos nos viéramos envueltos.

—Preparen sus cosas— dijo Yukito tocándose el puente de la nariz —Se irán esta noche.

Eso me había caído de sorpresa, si bien o si no mal recuerdo hoy es viernes y nosotros nos iríamos el domingo en la noche.

— ¿Hoy? — Pregunte dudoso — ¿Por qué?

—Su director me hablo en la mañana y vendrá por ustedes antes de media noche, los llevaran a sus casas.

Dicho esto ninguno de nosotros no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, de verdad que nos sentíamos en la cárcel y luego con estos golpes que teníamos y los apodos que ya nos habíamos ganado era mejor estar fuera cuanto antes, odiaba que me llamaran _güero_ sólo por tener el cabello más claro que mis amigos, pero bueno, al menos no era eso preocupante, nada podía agriar mi noche.

_Tic… tac tic… tac tic… tac tic… tac_

Las manecillas del reloj me arrullaban más mientras me arropaba con las sabanas y las hacía llegar hasta ocultar mi cuerpo por completo, me sentía despierto pero sin deseos de abrir los ojos, no había necesidad, no lo había mientras la cama estuviera cómoda y las almohadas se conservaran suaves, no había necesidad de levantarme casi corriendo para alcanzar agua caliente mientras otros te gritaban para que te apuraras o simplemente podía levantarme tan tarde y prepárame el desayuno como se me antojara si lo quería caliente o no… amo mi libertad, de veras que sí.

Y entonces… otro sonido vino que no era del reloj de manecillas… _tantaran tantaran tarantantan _el estúpido celular me indicaba una llamada y por el sonido de los _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ me indicaba que eran mis amigos, ahora no recuerdo cuál de ellos ya que… bah, lo averiguare cuando conteste.

Saque mi mano de dentro de las sabanas y del tocador tome el celular el cual lleve adentro de mi nueva y caliente cueva.

—Bueno…— dije bostezando.

—_Shaoran tienes que venir al centro comercial_— dijo la voz, pero no recuerdo de quien es, al menos no en estos momentos.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunte volviendo a bostezar.

— ¡_Maldita sea Shaoran son las doce de la tarde, despierta_! — aquel grito se me hizo ahora si familiar y era porque ante eso me levante de un brinco.

—Eriol— dije sobándome el cuello con la mano izquierda, creo que había dormido algo torcido.

—_Tienes que venir al centro comercial_— dijo de nuevo, pero estaba hablando con gran insistencia, pero igual daba no me preocupaba mucho lo que sucediera en un centro comercial a menos que hayamos decidido hacernos un tatuaje. —_Sakura y Tomoyo_ _vinieron en la mañana a mi casa, Nakuru les dio trabajo en un café aquí junto al trabajo de ella._

—No iré— dije entrando al baño para abrir las llaves y esperar a que el vapor comenzara a salir desde el piso para llenar la bañera. —Hablare con Sakura más tarde.

—_No se trata de eso_— dijo pareciendo pesado. —_La madre de Tomoyo está con ellas, me da miedo acercarme. _

—Háblale a Yamasaki o a Kamui— dije apretando un botoncito al celular para poner la alta voz y escuchar a mi amigo mientras me daban un baño.

—_Yamasaki paso el fin de semana con Chiharu y no lo encuentro en su celular y Kamui se fue a Tokio con su madre._

—Háblale a Fuuma— dije mientras aplicaba el champú en mi mano derecha para luego aplicarlo en mi cabello y llenarlo todo de espuma, huy que refrescante.

—_Esta con su papá en no sé donde con su hermana por la estancia del divorcio_— dijo pareciendo aun más desesperado.

—Ok— dije resignado mientras pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo —Te veo en la tienda de Nakuru en media hora.

—_No, paso por ti—_ dijo colgando, aun no le contestaba y ya daba por hecho todo, maldito cobarde.

Apenas terminaba de aplicar un poco de gel en el cabello y el claxon del auto de Eriol ya estaba tocando como hombre desesperado incluso los vecinos salieron a gritarle que se callara pero hizo caso omiso estaba tan desesperado por saber si Tomoyo ya había hablado o no que creo que se había vuelto sordo.

Y entonces, al llegar pasamos por una tienda de peluches y una de tatuajes y por fin, ahí estaba _Freezer Coffe_ con sus sillas de madera lleno de jóvenes con sus novias y algún grupo de niñas que portaba su uniforme de ballet, pero ellas no me importaban.

Su uniforme, vaya, era poco decir como lucia: un vestidito rosa con mandil en blanco y una pequeña bonita de color como el vestido que tenía el nombre del lugar con letras doradas, tenía un par tenis converse en blanco con rosa que hacían juego con sus calcetas y los calentadores que bajaban hasta su talón.

Corría de un lado a otro con una agenda debido a que ya le habían dado la orden de lo que las bailarinas irían a consumir, sumamente una mujer dedicada y ocupada, pero tal parecía que ya no importaba si ella llevaba la orden ya que se dedico a mirar una libreta mientras bebían una coca-cola de dieta.

—Trabajando hasta tarde— dije golpeando la libreta para que ella me pusiera atención. Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa, no se esperaba mi presencia tan pronto sino hasta dentro de casi dos días, pero aquel susto que le había provocado se había ido cuando le dedique una sonrisa.

—Son las dos de la tarde— corrigió de la manera en que yo pensaba era la hora más tarde del mundo, no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Cierto— dije mirando mi reloj de mano — ¿Qué tal el trabajo? — pregunte viendo como Tomoyo parecía meter algunas cosas en un refrigerador.

—No me puedo quejar— dijo dando un sorbo a su coca.

—Hum. Te gusta, que bien. — afirme ante la reacción de ella.

—No— negó rápidamente —No me puedo quejar— rectificó sonriendo —Firme un documento.

Ante su confesión no pude evitar una carcajada, era gracioso que en estas épocas y más siendo ese trabajo que los jefes pusieran ese tipo de condiciones, pero bueno, Sakura es menor de edad o le faltaban unos días para cumplir sus dieciocho no recuerdo pero seguía siendo menor y eso de la explotación hacia que muchas personas no aceptara a jovencitas a trabajar, les convenía su silencio pero no por eso dejaba de ser divertido.

— ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar? — pregunte con curiosidad recargándome en la mesa.

—Para hablar con el personal necesitas consumir— dijo Sakura aguantándose una risita.

—Y para besarte ¿Qué necesito? — pregunte atrevidamente pero me apetecía uno de sus besos, sentía que ya hacia bastante que no la besaba, a eso me debieron de haber encerrado porque yo era un adicto, lo reconozco, pero a los besos, a la presencia de ella.

—Una grande y jugosa propina— dijo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos acercándose poco a poco… —Sino es eso olvídalo.

Mala, justo en el momento en que la iba a tomar del mentón para apresurar el beso ella se aleja ahora por eso no consumo nada.

—Un capuccino frappe— dije de la mala gana.

—**Sakura—**

La verdad es que no era un mal trabajo, la paga no era tan buena pero bueno, no hacíamos cosas pesadas y los chicos lindos consumían a menudo, por tres días que llevamos aquí me parecía un buen lugar incluso se nos dejaba estudiar un poco y hasta ver la televisión o poner música.

Tomoyo era la encargada de hacer todo lo referente a los cafés yo sólo atendía a las personas y luego me encargaba de la caja, de verdad que estábamos agradecidas con Nakuru, de no ser porque Tomoyo es la novia de su hermanastro seguramente ni de chiste nos hubiera ayudado.

—Tomoyo— susurre en cuanto devolví el cambio a una señorita que pidió un frappe para llevar. — ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a tu madre?

—No sé— dijo inclinando los hombros, cada que tocábamos el tema se ponía muy triste, en casa evitaba mirarme y le daba miedo ver alguna película que tuviera el tema de un bebé. —Aun estoy esperando a Eriol, me dijo que no hiciera nada hasta que estuviera todo tranquilo en casa con su madre si es que lo corría su padre de la casa.

—Es que, bueno, ese bebé no se quedara de ese tamaño en tu vientre por siempre— recordé tratando de apresurar las cosas, yo sabía que no le era nada fácil pero bueno, tenía que ayudarla de alguna forma y estaría a su lado en el momento de la confesión si ella me lo pedía.

—Sakura, si tú fueras la embarazada… yo te entendería en caso de considerar un aborto o dar al bebé en adopción. — dijo temerosa al pensar esa idea, estaba confundida yo lo sé, la conozco y cualquier opción que tenga a considerar lo tomaría si fuera necesario.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Eriol te regalo el gatito en tu cumpleaños? — pregunte y ella puso cara de no entender nada, pero aun así respondió.

—Sí, Spinel aun está conmigo— respondió sin entender.

— ¿Y recuerdas cuando Shaoran te dijo que se lo regalaras para su departamento? — volví a preguntar.

—Sí— asintió sonriendo de no entender nada, pero yo tenía un punto y estaba por explotarlo.

— ¿Por qué no se lo diste?

—Porque Spinel… porque lo cuide desde que nació, lo alimente y me encariñe con él. — respondió entendiendo mi ejemplo.

—Imagínate regalar un ser vivo que está viviendo dentro de ti.

Ella no contestó y yo espera eso.

—Es algo difícil ¿no? Te perderás de muchas cosas, no iras a fiestas, te trataran diferente en el instituto y tu madre sentirá que su única hija se vino abajo, pero tendrás alguien que te va a amar toda la vida, sola no estarás y Eriol a pesar de que es un estúpido e inadaptado— dicho esto ella sonrió un poco mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de la blusa. —Te quiere.

Cerré con broche de oro.

—Has madurado amiga— dijo sonriendo.

—Creo que sí, hasta hace unos días Shaoran me enseño muchas cosas. — confesé recordando el día que le platique de mi madre, resulto que él y yo somos muy compatibles tal vez por eso el impulso de molestarnos todo el tiempo.

El resto de la mañana me dedique a llevar las ordenes y recibirlas, ya estaba algo cansada pero mi turno de trabajo terminaba hasta las cuatro mientras fuera fin de semana porque entre semana era medio tiempo, de seis de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche, aun no sé que voy a hacer mientras tenga tareas, pero bueno, mientras nos permitan realizar los deberes aquí no abría mucho problema.

Tome la agenda pues ya me habían pedido cinco tazas de café unas bailarinas irían, como yo no tenía que dar aquella orden sino Tomoyo simplemente me dedique a mirar una libreta de un muchacho que trabaja junto con nosotras, estudiaba la universidad y su carrera era Historia del arte, así que mientras bebían una coca-cola de dieta me dedique a chismear sus investigaciones.

—Trabajando hasta tarde— dijo una voz golpeando la libreta y entonces me di cuenta de quien se trataba. Estaba realmente sorprendida, no me esperaba su presencia tan pronto sino hasta dentro de casi dos días, pero después de darme cuenta que estaba casi intacto de no ser unos rasguños en la mejilla sonreí de felicidad, me daba gusto verlo ahí hablando como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies.

—Son las dos de la tarde— corregí, pero bueno siendo que estuvo un mal lugar era completamente compresible que sólo quisiera dormir todo el tiempo.

—Cierto— dijo mirando su reloj de mano — ¿Qué tal el trabajo? — preguntó mientras se asomaba para ver lo que hacia Tomoyo en el refrigerador, pero inmediatamente quito la mirada cuando se dio cuenta lo que mi amiga estaba haciendo.

—No me puedo quejar— dije dando un sorbo a mi coca.

—Hum. Te gusta, que bien. — afirmó sonriendo.

—No— negué rápidamente —No me puedo quejar— rectifique sonriendo —Firme un documento.

Ante mi confesión Shaoran soltó una carcajada, puede que a él le hubiera hecho gracia porque pues el trabajo no ameritaba tanto cuidado como si algún maniático quisiera robarnos alguna receta para el café o lo que sea, pues en todos lados se hace lo mismo, así que la gracia no le encontraba ya que era cierto.

— ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar? — hay si será curioso. Y pensaba contestar que pues porque necesitaba dinero propio pero no podía dejar que él se volviera a burlar de mi.

—Para hablar con el personal necesitas consumir— dije sonriendo con tal de que no me hiciera más preguntas.

—Y para besarte ¿Qué necesito? — realmente atrevido.

Ya extrañaba esa voz tan coqueta en él, pero no por eso no me sonroje como un tomate maduro, hace unas semanas estábamos que casi hacíamos el amor en un lago y ahora sólo me pedía un beso… mejor se hubiera quedado en ese lugar, parecía que ya se le había olvidado la pregunta que me hizo antes de irse porque hasta ahora no la ha vuelto a repetir, probablemente ya se arrepintió.

—Una grande y jugosa propina— dije mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de provocarlo de hacer que recordara su pregunta para que gritara a los cinco vientos que aceptaba y que me cuidara y me dejara cuidarlo para que no lo volvieran a lastimar o a castigar por mi culpa… —Sino es eso olvídalo. —dije alejándome.

Creo que mi respuesta le molestó, no tenía intenciones de besarlo, tenía la intención de que recordara su pregunta.

¿Luzco muy urgida?... sólo un poco, poquito.

—Un capuccino frappe— dijo aun más enojado que antes.

Al servirle un capuccino lo tomo de mala gana y parecía que no quería mirarme sólo se dedico a hojear la libreta pasando las hojas una por una pero pretendiendo golpearlas mientras me miraba de reojo pretendiendo un odio.

—El señor arrogante está enojado— dije pretendiendo estar hablando con un niño de cinco años mientras me acercaba poco a poco a su estomago para tocar sus costillas y hacerlo reír y vaya que funcionaba, pero como niño pequeño se hizo del rogar.

—Déjame— dijo con sentimiento sentido —Ya, déjame, no me hables.

—El señor arrogante esta de berrinchudo— dije haciéndole más cosquillas.

—No Sakura déjame, no me hables. — dijo volteándose para no mirarme y darme la espalda y cuando trate de girarlo Dios me dio tanta vergüenza hacerlo, era mejor dejarlo enojado y no hacer caso cuando me dijo que no le hablara.

Lo único que sentí en ese momento fue un liquido hirviendo pasar por mi cuello mientras un gran peso se encimaba en mi para no se quemada por el café que tire al tratar de abrazar a Shaoran.

—Eres la encarnación de la ley _Murfy_ niña. — dijo mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos mientras su cálido aliento jugueteaba un poco al sonreír, su mano paso por mi nunca para tratar de incorporarse y llevándome con él.

Una de sus manos paso por mi cintura y la otra sujetaba con firmeza mi nuca, no tenia deseos de que me corrieran del trabajo por dar aquel espectáculo pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando de recordar el sabor sus labios y deseaba sentirlos otra vez.

—Ya no es necesario que me contestes— dijo como ultimo al unir sus labios con los míos mientras con su lengua trataba de darse paso para conocer todo de mi, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero yo no pude corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad que él, sí me gustaban sus besos y más cuando lo hacía tan excitantemente como ahora, pero entonces era yo una tonta... un momento:

¿Soy o no su novia?

* * *

Sí lo sé merezco la muerte: Primero, no actualice el viernes y segundo, tenía la intensión de hacer más largo este capítulo pero de verdad que los exámenes me están matando (las que ya estén en la universidad me entenderán).

Luego, por si fuera poco mi hermano viruseo la computadora y la mande a componer ¡con mi dinero! Y luego cuando la compusieron mi mamá me quito la computadora porque mi hermano me echo la culpa y se hizo un desmadre por ver quién tenía la razón y al último nos quitaron a los dos la computadora y luego mi abue trato de decir que el mayor tenia la razón pero da la casualidad que el imbécil de mi hermano es mi gemelo entonces menos jajaja ya que no se acuerdan quien nació primero así que bueno, en pocas palabras triunfe cuando mi mamá se dio cuenta lo que me hermano hacia con el ares jajajaja.

Bueno, gracias por esperar y prometo actualizar la próxima semana.

Atte: A ClockWork.


	11. Cayendo lentamente

**CReZeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDUraR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 10.-Cayendo lentamente. **

—**Sakura—**

Siendo mi primer trabajo no me molestaba salir tan tarde, pero me resultaba sumamente pesado el que al regresar a casa no hubiera nadie ahí salvo el estúpido pajarito de mi padre que por cierto después de curarle el ala no tratara de regresar con su familia, pero bueno, al menos no me sentiría tan sola. Tomoyo recibió una llamada de su madre así que no me puede acompañar más en casa, por una parte está bien.

Las calles de Tomoeda son sumamente tranquilas, no tenía miedo de que alguien me hiciera daño dado que estaba en el parque pingüino y pues bueno, en las noticias nunca decían que algún malhechor rondara por aquel lugar, así que estoy tranquila.

La luz de la luna me parecía tan hermosa y tan radiante, iluminaba el rio tan pacifico que inclusive aunque ahora me sintiera sola eso me bastaba para morir, como con mi madre, a ella sólo le basto mirar su amado cerezo a mí sólo me bastaría mirar el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

Me recargue en el puente para admirar aun más el reflejo mientras los pétalos de cerezo caían e iluminaban aquella imagen para pretender salir de un sueño.

Pero entonces, un sonido me saco de todo pensamiento o fantasía que estuviera teniendo en ese momento cuando el golpe de una persona cayendo en desmayo me hizo asustarme al ver que tenía toda la ropa rasgada.

La persona parecía estar aguantándose un grito desgarrador cuando se apretó el estomago y trato de levantarse mientras seguía apoyado en sus rodillas y con una mano se sujetaba de la primera banca que estaba próxima a él… mi mente se debatía en ayudarlo o no, total era un extraño y puede o que este muy ebrio o muy drogado y me pueda hacer daño, aunque bueno, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba me resultaba sumamente dudoso que se atreviera a lastimarme cuando tenía una sombrilla en mano y bien puedo golpearlo hasta cansarme para luego correr.

Me acerque con lentitud mientras tomaba mi sombrilla como arma para atacar y escudarme al mismo tiempo mientras no supiera cómo se encontraba la persona… camine a pasito lento hasta agacharme lo menos posible para verle el rostro.

Si bien su cabello chocolate parecía despeinado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su nariz tan fina me hacían pensar que ya lo conocía, sus labios carnosos estaban llenos de sangre y sus mejillas parecían raspadas con… por todos los santos…

— ¡Shaoran! — dije en cuanto mire su tobillo izquierdo y observe su tatuaje del drago ya que su pantalón estaba completamente abierto, inservible por si fuera poco importante decir. — ¡Dios, Shaoran, pero qué te paso! — pregunte en cuanto deje la sombrilla en el suelo junto con mi mochila para ayudar a levantar a Shaoran, deje que uno de sus brazos pasara por encima de mis hombros para que se apoyara; recogí mi bolsa y mi sombrilla con la mano derecha y camine lo más lento que pude.

Menos mal que mi casa no estaba lejos, Shaoran es delgado y todo, pero su peso no se compara con el mío él es sumamente pesado y mis hombros ya se estaban durmiendo por el peso que caía en mí.

—Vamos, ven— dije casi jadeando del cansancio —Siéntate aquí— dije mientras deje a Shaoran recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue dejar mi bolso y la sombrilla en la estancia, me quite los zapatos rápidamente y luego jale a hasta la entrada para quitarle los tenis y prácticamente volver a cargarlo hasta llevarlo ahora al sillón, todo estaría bien si no se ensucian de sangre porque entonces estaría en problemas.

— ¿Por qué estas ebrio? — pregunte entre molesta y preocupada, se suponía que después de haber estado en aquel lugar al menos habían entendido que las drogas y el alcohol no les dejaban nada bueno.

— ¿Ebrio? — Preguntó casi sin entender — ¡Hay, por qué! — casi gritó de lo enojado que estaba, no puedo creer que crea no estar ebrio cuando está en este estado, me resultaría sumamente estúpido que me dijera que no sabía lo que hacía.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? — pregunte apenas para saber si podría, la verdad era que lo dudaba mucho si tan sólo hace unos momentos tuve que ayudarlo a caminar hasta el sillón.

Shaoran tenía la mirada agachada, parecía realmente muy mal más aparte de lo golpeado que me resulto encontrarlo. Si bien yo ya lo conocía ebrio pero nunca me imagine llegar a verlo tan golpeado y con la ropa como la llevaba y supongo que no estaba con sus amigos porque entonces los hubiera encontrado a todos, o al menos lo hubiera encontrado con Yamasaki que vive casi cerca de su departamento.

—Vamos, te darás un baño— dije en cuanto él trato de levantarse, pero de igual manera lo ayude para que pudiera subir las escaleras porque si no lo ayudaba era seguro que el muy idiota se caería y moriría del golpe.

Lo primero que hice fue llevarlo al baño, tomar una toalla y dejarla encima del estante en donde se encontraban las pertenencias como el jabón, el enjuague y todas esas cosas.

—Por favor ten cuidado de no resbalar, enseguida hago la cena y te daré ropa limpia— dije casi cansada, y cómo no estarlo, tan sólo por estar el final de mis vacaciones trabajando y sin descanso y al llegar a casa hacer todo yo misma, es tedioso volverse independiente cuando aun no lo eres.

Deje a Shaoran el bañera, ya le preguntaría después qué era lo que le había pasado y porque no estaba con sus estúpidos amigos, pero bueno, no es que me importe demasiado el por qué estaba tan lastimado si ya estaba enterada de sus peleas en las afueras de cualquier centro nocturno o de un bar; pero bueno, lo que sí me importaba o me preocupaba era que nunca lo había visto tan jodido como hoy y vaya que he visto sus peleas a tan sólo metros de distancia.

No se extrañen o piensen mal, no estoy preocupada como las novias que les lloran a sus novios por verlos con un moretoncito en el rostro, al menos yo no, porque:

Primero, ni era su novia.

Segundo, él es sólo mi compañero.

Tercero, lo que paso en el campamento creo que para él era sólo un lapsus del momento.

De igual manera me ocupe de ir a mi recamara y vestirme lo más pronto posible, el uniforme del trabajo no lo puedo ensuciar porque no hay repuesto y la jefa siempre nos está jodiendo con el aseo personal, si fuera por mí no iría ni bañada ni nada porque estaba realmente cansada. Simplemente tome una pequeña falda negra y una blusa verde con unas letras en rosa que decían _Tokyo Revelations_ y baje al comedor para encaminarme a la cocina y ver que había para cenar.

El chocolate caliente y los bombones ya estaba listos, y bueno, se me ocurrió hacer galletas con nuez las cuales les faltaban poco menos de diez minutos, creo que para la cena algo ligero estaba bien y Shaoran, con los tremendos golpes que tenía en los labios no querría probar mucho bocado así que estaba bien no hacer tanto.

—Huele bien— escuche decir a Shaoran en la entrada de la cocina, me gire para verlo y _verlo completamente_, ya se me estaba olvidando lo bien que se sentía y se veía al ver aquel hombre como Dios lo trajo al mundo. —Y también te ves bien— agregó mientras sonreía discretamente mientras su mirada recorría el interior de mi casa.

—Gracias— dije mientras dejaba el mandil encima de la mesa —La recamara de mi hermano es la puerta que tiene el poster de _Orange Range_— indique mientras tomaba dos tazas para acomodarlas en la mesa para luego acomodar las galletas.

— ¿Y a mi qué? — me preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Cierto, y a él qué; debí de ser más especifica.

—En la cama deje un poco de ropa para ti, te quedara, hace años que mi hermano la dejo usar— dije mientras me aproximaba al horno y en efecto a las galletas ya les faltaba menos de cinco minutos, menos mal, me estaba muriendo de hambre y seguramente Shaoran no había comido nada.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y caminó escaleras arriba para cambiarse, aunque ya me quedo más que claro que a él eso de la ropa le da igual siempre y cuando las personas no lo miraran.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos apareció nuevamente Shaoran ahora ya con ropa encima. Unos jeans que tuvo que doblar por lo grandes que le quedaban y una camisa que Touya se había comprado en el concierto de _Muse_ hace ya algún tiempo.

Ahora que ya estaba completamente libre de lodo en el rostro me dedique a examinar detenidamente su rostro, aunque claro que él lo noto porque no dejo de sonreírme tan… bueno, en pocas palabras me aturdía demasiado su mirada que me hacían no concentrarme en las cosas y provocaba que quitara la mirada de inmediato.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que te paso? O mejor me quedo callada— dije en cuanto note que su labio superior tenía una cortada, su ceja parecía abierta y su mejilla izquierda estaba raspada, como tallada en el suelo varias veces.

— ¿Puedo poner un poco de música? — me preguntó acercándose al estéreo y lo cierto es que no había discos en ningún lugar ni dentro de él, así que al notarlo, Shaoran sólo encendió la radio, e inmediatamente la canción comenzó.

_All I know,  
is everything is not as its sold,  
but the more I grow  
the less I know  
and I have lived so many lives  
though Im not old  
and the more I see the less I grow  
the fewer the seeds the more I sow_

Creo que este hombre tiende a responder las preguntas con más preguntas para enredarte e informarte indirectamente de manera directa que no le hagas preguntas.

—Me pegaron, yo no hice nada… estaba solo— me dijo mientras continuaba mirando el estéreo, como si este en algún momento le fuera a dar un nuevo record de su banda favorita o como si este fuera del espacio ya que parecía llamar mucho su atención. —Venia de la casa de Kamui y me asaltaron— dijo mirándome de reojo lo cual, a pesar de su triste e infartante historia, me pareció un gesto muy sexi de él. —Ya no hay respeto en la ciudad— dijo mientras me sonreía divertidamente.

_Then I see you standing there  
wanting more from me  
and all I can do is try  
then I see you standing there  
wanting more from me  
and all I can do is try  
try_

—Parece que no— dije mientras me acercaba a él, la cena ya estaba olvidada.

Shaoran se sentó en el sillón y dejó que yo me inclinara de tal manera para tocar su rostro que al tacto me pareció extremadamente fino aunque bueno, como todo ser humano no es perfecto y esos raspones y golpes no le favorecían en lo más mínimo.

Toque lo más delicadamente que pude sus labios con la yema de mis dedos pero inclusive al tacto él hizo un gesto desaprobatorio al cerrar al instante sus ojos, tal parecía que le dolía demasiado.

_I wish, I hadn't seen  
all of the realness  
and all the real people  
are really not real at all the more_

—I learn the more, the more I learn— cantó mientras reía, creo que estaba notando mi nerviosismo al acercarme a sus labios, creo que esa fue la mejor forma de decirme aléjate para no provocarlo y creo que del todo eso estaba bien. 

the more I cry, the more I cry  
as I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me

—No sabía que te gustara esta canción— dije mientras me alejaba instantáneamente para volver a una buena postura en el respaldo del sillón.

—No me gusta— dijo mientras movía su cabeza constantemente, parecía que le dolía el cuello. —A mis hermanas les gusta mucho la música de_ Nelly_— agregó mientras miraba a la nada otra vez. —Cuatro estúpidas con los mismos gustos— dijo sonriendo, tal me pareció que él y sus hermanas no se llevaban nada bien.

— ¿Estabas ebrio? — pregunte mientras note que el silencio se apoderaba nuevamente de nosotros.

—Sí— confesó sin mirarme, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, vi que tomó una galleta y la mordió discretamente, creo que le dolía demasiado.

_Then I see you standing there  
wanting more from me  
and all I can do is try  
then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
but all I can do is try  
ohh ohh  
try, try, try_

Al principio la canción me pareció muy acorde a la situación, la voz y el sonido, pero, ahora que ya sé que Shaoran nuevamente estaba en las mismas con sus amigos me desilusiono demasiado que lo único que quería era apagar la radio y encerrarme en mi habitación para no verle la cara.

Y eso hice, bueno, no exactamente, lo que hice fue apagar la radio y nada más, porque de igual manera me dirigí a la cocina y serví el chocolate, menos mal que no estaba frio, estaba a una buena temperatura.

—Dilo— me dijo sin mirarme, sólo se enfoco en mirar su estúpida galleta. —Di que de nada me sirvió estar en ese lugar con mis amigos, di que yo no tengo remedio…

— ¡Tu no entendiste nada! — Grite mientras golpeaba la mesa haciendo que un poco de chocolate se regara — ¡No van a parar hasta que alguno de ustedes se mate por estar en esos lugares o haciendo esas cosas! — y era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, es completamente cierto que no por tener todo el dinero del mundo, por ser el más popular del instituto los hacía inmortales porque la realidad es otra.

—Tú no te preocupes por eso— me dijo con una sonrisa burlona que me sacaba de mis casillas.

—Me preocupo por ti— dije en susurro y note que su rostro cambio porque desvió la mirada, estaba completamente segura de que él aun recordaba lo del campamento y lo que había pasado hasta hace apenas uno o dos días en el trabajo cuando nos besamos, yo sé que él siente esa misma necesidad.

—Es hora de dormir— dijo levantándose —Mañana hay colegio y pues… no querrás llegar tarde como siempre— esta vez, a pesar de que lo dijo en serio a mí me causo risa, es cierto, yo siempre llego tarde y hasta ahora ese habito mío no ha cambiado y dudo que cambie.

— ¿No iras tu? — pregunte mientras recogía las tazas para ponerlas en el fregadero, ya mañana las lavaría con más calma.

—Claro que sí— asintió pero bueno, a menos que se levantara a las cinco de la mañana dudaba mucho que fuera por su uniforme y luego acudiera al instituto. — ¿En donde dormiré? — me preguntó, entonces sí se iba a quedar aquí, bajo el mismo techo que yo: sólo bastaba eso, para las ganas y los besos de Shaoran.

—Tengo una colchoneta en mi recamara, la acomodaremos al lado de mi cama…

—Olvídalo— dijo poniéndose rojo como tomate —Dormiré en el sillón— dijo dirigiéndose a la sala sin quitar ese hermosísimo sonrojo de su rostro.

No pasaba de media noche y la verdad es que no podía conciliar el sueño, el hecho de pensar que Shaoran estaba abajo durmiendo o al menos tratando dé, me causaba mucho… cómo decirlo, hay no sé; y era mejor que me pusiera a dormir para que mis deseos hormonales de ir a visitarle en unos momentos me causaran un gran problema y la verdad es que no quería hacer nada de lo cual podría arrepentirme en un futuro.

No, no, no, era mejor dormir y estar completamente caliente en la cama esperando el día de mañana para preparar el desayuno con Shaoran a mi lado, si es que, él no se iba antes por la vergüenza de haber pasado la noche conmigo… o casi conmigo.

—**Shaoran—**

Si bien el levantarme tan temprano no me resulto nada difícil a pesar de que me había desvelado pensando en lo que había pasado la noche de ayer y no es que fuera algo muy nuevo, claro que no, estoy acostumbrado un poco a las peleas nocturnas cuando salgo de la casa de Kamui, pero bueno, esa es otra cosa que no es tan relevante a lo que estoy sintiendo y pensando en este momento.

Lo primero que hice fue bañarme en mi departamento, viendo bien y en exacto salí de la casa de Sakura a eso de las cinco de la mañana, una buena hora para hacerle un desayuno fresco que no necesitaba que se metiera al horno y luego me fui sin decir nada, me había bañado y con tiempo desayune mientras me miraba en el espejo fijándome cual era la manera correcta de ponerme la corbata, viéndome bien me gusta cómo se me ve el uniforme cuando lo porto como debe de ser, el saco me hacia lucir muy elegante, como un niño rico, pero sin el saco era todo un adonis y casi nunca me había dado cuenta de mi físico, simplemente es algo que ahora estoy notando.

Lo último que hice antes de salir del departamento fue tomar mi mp3, hacia tanto que lo extrañaba y la tal _Shinfo_ cuando me lo regreso en el centro de adicciones casi lo aventó al suelo la muy estúpida, menos mal que me había resultado muy resistente.

Como sea, ahora estaba conectado con la música de _Twinkranes _y vaya que lo psicodélico me estaba llenando hasta la última neurona de pura adrenalina. Si bien ahora estoy como al principio, feliz de poder decir: _Este es mi último año_. Las calles vacías por ser temprano me parecían venidas de una película de terror, los árboles moviéndose y prácticamente sin un alma, era algo así como la película _The Happening_, menos mal que las plantas no están enojadas con Japón, pero puede que se molesten.

Esto es lo que pasa cuando madrugo, termino hablando de tonterías y lo peor era que lo hacía solo. Me entretuve pateando una lata de refresco hasta la entrada del instituto en donde me perdí una vez entrando a los pasillos en el aula de los casilleros; si bien sólo tome y guarde algunos libros fijándome en el horario de clases.

_Literatura: 7:00 – 8:30 A.M._

_Inglés: 8:30 – 10:00 A.M._

_Japonés moderno: 11:00 – 12:00 P.M._

_Historia: 12:00 – 1:00 P.M._

_Taller de pintura y teatro: 2:00 – 3:00 P.M._

_Biología: 3:00 – 4:00 P.M_

Por mi madre, hoy salíamos hasta más tarde, revise mi horario y sólo los lunes teníamos tal horario los demás días a las tres de la tarde ya estábamos camino a nuestras casas y por suerte no asistiríamos los sábados como el año pasado.

Al entrar al salón lo primero que encontré fue a Fuuma y a Rika sentados en el escritorio del profesor, tal vez sólo conversaban ya que Rika es de esas chicas tan maduras y reservadas que me hacían evitar el pensar que minutos atrás hacían algo indebido aunque fuera eso muy propio de Fuuma.

—Buenos días— dije poniendo mi mochila encima de la mesa

—Buenos días, Li— respondió Rika bajando del escritorio para salir del salón.

—Mi buen amigo— me dijo Fuuma dándome unos leves golpes en la espalda, parecía que él sabía algo que todos sabían pero que yo no sabía aunque pretendiera saber ¿Me explico? La verdad no, ni yo me entendí. — ¡Pero Dios qué te paso en la cara! — preguntó escandalisado.

—Tuve una pelea ayer en la noche, no importa— dije inclinando mis hombros mientras metía las manos a las bolsas del pantalón — ¿Aun no llegan? — pregunte apartándome de Fuuma.

Pero obvio él me conocía, sabía que algo más había pasado y lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo.

—No…— contestó dejándose caer en la silla de Sakura, ella seguramente aun no se despertaba y la verdad es que no me extrañaría que ni siquiera probará bocado del desayuno que prepare en señal de agradecimiento.

Sakura siempre se ha sentado frente a mí todo este tiempo que tengo de conocerla y bueno si antes eso era un martirio ahora parecía una bendición del cielo que me permitiera admirarla todo el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué me sonríes así? — pregunte arto de su estúpida mirada.

—Eriol ya nos dijo de tu accidente en el café ayer en la noche justo cuando te fuiste—

Ho, era eso.

— ¿Y? —

— ¿Estas saliendo con Kinomoto? — Preguntó entre sorprendido y burlón — Creí que se odiaban pero ahora creo que mantuvieron una relación en el exilio.

—No estoy saliendo con ella— mentí, bueno prácticamente no mentía pero una parte de mi ya estaba comprometida con ella en ese caso él no estaba del todo mal con eso de exilio, pero de todas formas tampoco mentía cuando le decía que no estábamos saliendo porque es cierto —Y aunque lo hiciera ¿Qué? — me defendí.

Ciertamente me hizo pensar en aquello que le propuse, no era que me estuviera retractando porque de verdad me gustaba pero el ser pareja me resultaba tan ¿formal? Y aun no se me olvida que ella misma me dijo que no pensaba en algo formal, tan formal, pero si bien me confundía mucho esto que estaba pasando porque con Sarah fue tan diferente a ella le pedí que fuera mi novia y no me puse nada nervioso pero con Sakura la pregunta salió sola.

_Juntos, juntos es tan oficial,_ eso fue lo que ella me dijo en la cabaña significaba que ella al igual que yo le tenía miedo al compromiso, bueno miedo no, precaución.

—Nada, nada— contestó alzando sus manos aparentando inocencia —Es sólo que aun no se me olvidan las bromas y las malas contestaciones de ustedes— explicó riendo aun más.

—Buenos días— dijo Kamui realmente serio; dejó su mochila en su banca y luego suspiró y nos miró. Esa actitud era extraña en él, normalmente las mañanas saltaba de gusto porque era ver a Kotori desde muy temprano, a menos claro que hubieran terminado pero entonces su actitud seria otra.

— ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó Fuuma sin entender.

—Yamasaki me llamo esta mañana— dijo con la misma seriedad —Su madre acaba de fallecer dijo mirándonos fijamente. —Anoche, cuando se fue se lo dijo su padre, me hablo antes de que viniera al colegio.

— ¿En donde esta? — pregunte agachando la mirada, yo sé lo que se siente perder a uno de tus padres…

—En casa de Chiharu, su papá está en un viaje de negocios; Eriol se adelantó dijo que nos vería haya, creo que su madre falleció en Alemania y no traerán su cuerpo hasta dentro de algún tiempo si es que Takashi decide que mejor le entreguen sus cenizas.

No estaba tan preocupado por Yamasaki ya que él mismo nos decía que no sentía ni cariño ni respeto por sus padres y de hecho cuando Kamui nos llevo en su camioneta vimos que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Chiharu no se apartó ni un momento de su lado, a pesar de que su cuerpo no estaba presente muchas personas fueron a dar el pésame sólo a Takashi, pero él parecía molesto de que esas personas fueran sin ser invitados.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Kamui mientras nos acercamos a él.

—Es como si ella nunca hubiera estado— y entonces todos dimos por terminado ese episodio.

Habían pasado cerca de siete días desde que habíamos iniciado el curso y todo parecía estar muy relajado, la clase de deportes es mi favorita de toda la vida, soy muy bueno aunque Eriol en varias ocasiones me rebasa, pero bueno, él no es capitán del equipo como lo soy yo.

A lo lejos divise a Sakura jugando con sus amigas a patear un balón, y vaya que seguía siendo muy, muy torpe; podía arrojar el balón y lo hacía bien pero eso de patearlo parecía ser su martirio como martirio me resultaba su presencia.

Y cabe decir que ella y yo parecíamos una cuerda, a veces arriba y a veces abajo, me resultaba aun extraño el tener estos sentimientos hacia ella en especial.

—Entonces mientras estas viviendo con ella— dijeron mis amigos, estaba tan fuera de la conversación que me daba vergüenza preguntar de qué demonios estaban hablando.

Los cinco estábamos acostados en el césped mirando el cielo azul, hacia un muy buen día y como la clase había terminado antes nos dedicamos a vagar un rato.

—No— negó Yamasaki —Ella está viviendo conmigo, a la vez es bueno, tengo y hago todo lo que quiero con ella.

—Maldito suertudo— susurró Fuuma —Rika no me deja ni siquiera tocarle un seno, me estoy hartando de la situación.

—Bueno, yo no me puedo quejar— dijo Kamui muy orgulloso.

—Tomoyo ya no me deja tocarla— dijo Eriol en voz baja, parecía algo triste mientras miraba a la dirección en la que estaba ella, parecía que sus amigas ya no le permitían jugar a su lado y mejor se dedicaba a leer un libro y me daba risa porque era un libro de recetas, era un recetario jajaja y pensar que el que adelgazaba era Eriol y la que engordaba era ella.

—Voy al baño— dije mientras me levantaba y me sacudía la espalda para quitarme la tierra que se había estampado en la playera de mi uniforme de deportes.

—Te acompaño— me dijo Eriol levantándose con agilidad, vaya que sí había perdido mucho peso, antes le costaba hacer eso con rapidez.

Mientras caminábamos directo a las piletas cerca del baño Eriol pareció perderse en una que estaba descompuesta, el agua se regaba y parecía que a nadie le importaba, al menos a mi no, pero Eriol aun seguía mirando aquella pileta.

—Acompáñame a decirle a mi papá que embarace a Tomoyo—

Y otra vez con lo mismo a mí qué me importaba si tenía veinte hijos con ella, ese no es mi problema yo no tenía porque hablar con nadie de algo que yo no había hecho, él se metió en el problema que él solo salga.

—Ok— maldición, me siento tan comprometido con su amistad. —Eriol— dije en cuanto salimos del baño, sinceramente ese lugar no era para que nosotros estuviéramos conversando como las niñas. — ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta en el campamento?

— ¿Cuándo tu y Sakura desaparecieron?

Muy bien, al menos ahora sí me ponía atención, al menos no tendría que repetirle las cosas o como estaba la situación porque sinceramente la culpa me estaba matando.

—Sí— logre decir después de mucho mientras aun miraba como Sakura jugaba con sus amigas, bueno estaba ya que las había dejado, parecía ir en busca de algo. —Veras, es que yo…

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? — casi gritó y yo por poco le doy una muy buena patada en las bolas.

—No— negué realmente enojado ¿cómo pudo pensar siquiera eso? Se suponía que era mi amigo y que me conocía, yo no soy un aprovechado… bueno casi. —Bueno, estuve a punto de hacerla mía… pero…

—Ella se dio cuenta y te apartó— dijo tratando de adivinar mi silencio, es más, tan profundo era lo que estaba confesando que siendo mi mejor amigo decidió dejar de caminar para que los demás no escucharan.

—No— negué nuevamente ahora ya un poco más calmado —Veras, ese día ella estaba dispuesta a todo conmigo— dije suspirando, recordando cada caricia, cada beso que me hacía pensar cada que recordaba que ella me pertenecía desde ese momento. —Y bueno… me aproveche de que estaba completamente ebria pero…

— ¡Qué! — escuchamos un grito escandaloso detrás de nosotros, la voz, claro, sólo yo tengo una pésima suerte que en ese momento deseaba que la tierra me tragara al ver las lagrimas de Sakura bañar por completo su rostro. — ¿Te aprovechaste de mi? — gritó y la mayoría de nuestros compañeros parecieron escuchar.

—No, no— negué rápidamente antes de que los demás continuaran mirándonos. — Ven— dije alzando mi mano para que ella la tomara.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que tome tu mano y te deje llevarme a quien sabe qué lugar? — seguía gritando como loca y ciertamente yo estaba consciente de que en el momento en que ella se enterara o recordara aquella noche reaccionaria así.

—Si me dejaras explicarte…

—No Li— dijo fríamente y realmente me dolió cuando en lugar de decir mi nombre dijo mi apellido, pero, a pesar de verla llorar no parecía tan lastimada tal vez por eso me conservaba muy tranquilo, era mejor que ella desquitara su coraje para que después pudiera terminar de darle mi versión a ella.

—Voy con Tomoyo— dijo Eriol sin más, y al mismo tiempo no me pareció buena idea que se fuera ya que Sakura parecía querer matarme.

— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó entre sollozos que me hacían querer abrazarla. — Creí que en ese aspecto eras diferente a tus amigos— dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

—Si me dejaras explicarte— dije nuevamente muy tranquilo, pero ella parecía no querer escucharme y tampoco estaba en disposición de ponerme muy digno porque sinceramente no me quedaba, al menos no en este momento. —No te hice nada… parecía que llamabas a alguien más…

Huy, que venenoso soné.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó escandalizada aunque ya un poco más tranquila.

—Mira… si vamos a ponernos en esta situación ok, ponte como quieras y vuélveme a odiar si de todas maneras estoy seguro que volveremos a estar igual; haz lo que quieras ya te dije que no te hice nada y si lo hubiera hecho créeme que sería el que menos se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. — dije decidido, nunca en mi vida había hablado con una chica de tal manera, en serio, nunca en mi vida había estado tan dispuesto a una mujer como lo estaba con Sakura y no iba a perderla antes de haberla tenido, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Las tres de la tarde y corrí para que ella no se me fuera a escapar, iba a arreglar este problema de un modo o de otro. Y entonces, la vi, bien valió la pena no asistir a la clase de Filosofía para poder hablar con ella sin que me huyera antes de poder acercarme, pero como yo esperaba parecía tenerme miedo, no entendía muy bien el porqué si yo nunca le había hecho daño ni cuando "éramos" enemigos.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — pregunte mientras tocaba su hombro con mucha delicadeza tampoco quería espantarla de por vida en el momento en que la tocara sino de verdad iba a pensar que yo soy un pervertido y no lo soy.

Y como sospeche al momento en que la toque su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido y eso me molesto un poco.

— ¿Cuándo te he hecho daño? — pregunte bastante enojado. —Sólo escúchame, tu sabrás que hacer conmigo después de escucharme. — dije ignorando que varias niñas se me quedaban viendo y me sonreían de una manera poco amistosa, más bien me parecían muy pervertidas, en cambio Sakura sólo recibió malas caras que incluso a ella le incomodaron como a mí.

—Te escucho— dijo agarrando con firmeza su mochila y la acomodó en su hombro derecho —Habla rápido y se muy breve— dijo sin mirarme, estaba muy enojada.

—No te hice nada… me arrepentí en el momento en que… no me arrepentí— dije de manera firme y fría —Cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia no estaba bromeando y no deje de pensar en ti cuando me gritaste que me querías— suspire —Aun después de todo sigo sintiendo lo mismo…

—Yo no me quiero enamorar— me dijo agachando la mirada —He visto sufrir a mis amigas, Rika… Tomoyo, yo no puedo estar contigo— dijo con la mirada vidriosa y entonces sus ojos verdes me parecieron como dos luceros completamente confundidos y esa misma confusión era la que yo estaba sintiendo.

—No es necesario enamorarnos— dije casi un poco dolido ya que el primero en decir "te quiero" fui yo. —Tampoco es necesario ser amigos— agregue —Vamos a ver qué tal funciona— trate de decir lo más creíble posible.

—Siéndote sincera me gusta besarte— dijo casi ocultando una risita y a mí me pareció muy tierno en ella. Al menos ya tenía un punto a mi favor, soy buen besador. —Ven esta noche a mi casa— dijo mientras Naoko parecía esperarla, creo que siendo viernes era algo así como noche de chicas y yo no iba a interrumpir eso.

—No tenemos que decírselo a nadie— agregue para que ella estuviera un poco más tranquila y aceptara estar conmigo sin tantas condiciones, de todas formas ella era experta en eso de guardar las relaciones de otros, a mí, personalmente me ocultaron que Tomoyo salía con Eriol.

Y entonces, en cuanto Naoko pareció hablar con un profesor sentí unas delgadas manitas acomodarse alrededor de mi cuello con mucho cuidado mientras el aliento mentolado de Sakura se acercaba cada vez más a mis labios haciéndome prisionero de su cárcel en ese instante.

En el instante sentí unos carnosos y jugosos labios rosas y bien formados cerca de mi boca, su lengua tan cálida que incluso a pesar de todo me hizo temblar tanto que los vellos del cuerpo se erizaron de inmediato, nuestros labios parecían estar en un compas tan hermoso, sublime y delicado me cuesta un poco creer que yo este sintiendo esto ahora y con ella, aunque cabe decir que no se siente jodidamente mal sino todo lo contario.

Es un poco raro que hace unos minutos la hice llorar y pensar que soy un maldito aprovechado y pervertido y ahora sólo sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas mientras mi cerebro parecía dejar de funcionar al instante, el dolor de mi estomago por los nervios del rechazo estaba tranquilizándose dejando no un hueco sino una sensación de mariposa que me hacían cosquillas, era como volar por las nubes y al mismo tiempo me hacia aterrizar como en el momento en que ella me empujo al acantilado, la misma sensación de cuando la vi desnuda por primera vez, la misma sensación de cuando le enseñe a jugar con la pelota, la misma sensación de cuando la abrace en aquella cascada.

—Nos vemos— dijo mientras se alejaba de mí y depositaba otro suave beso en mis labios que por cierto no pude contestar por sus prisas.

A mi deleite me permití ver la manera en que caminaba con su diminuta falda, ahora mi cuerpo se sentía tranquilo y libre de culpa, total, no me importaba si ella estaba a mi lado por venganza a que yo le hubiera hecho eso o casi hecho, el caso era que ahora me pertenecía.

— ¡Hey, güero! — me gritaron mis amigos ¿y quién sino? Ellos son los únicos que me llamaban así por lo del estúpido lugar en donde por burla me nombraban de esa manera. Gire para ver quién fue el que me hablo de tal manera, pero igual daba saberlo cuando no iba a acallar sus risas. —Vámonos— terminó de decir Yamasaki.

Sin más camine a su lado ya ni siquiera esperando a que me dijeran a qué lugar o casa íbamos, igual estaba perdido en aquel beso tan dulce y delicioso, por no decir excitante, de Sakura.

Seguimos caminando hasta que Eriol se detuvo de golpe, nunca pensé que él nos llevara a la casa de su padre, aquella mansión tipo occidental que más que nada era tétrica y sincerándome me daba miedo entrar por el ambiente que habitaba y las terribles cosas que nos decía Nakuru cuando nos relataba que veía a una mujer con alas de mariposa y largo cabello entre rosa y rojo rondándose con un gato y reclamando que la regresaran con su legitimo dueño; bueno, esa historia nos la contó cuando teníamos trece años en el primer Halloween de Eriol, pero bueno, el caso es que me da miedo entrar y punto.

— ¿Les molesta esperarme aquí? — preguntó Eriol mientras miraba a Fuuma. —Me serian de más ayuda si mi papá se pone loco.

Todos asentimos y yo me dispuse a sentarme en la acera mientras me recargaba en mi mochila.

—Vamos Shaoran— dijo entrando a la mansión sin siquiera esperar a que yo le dijera sí o no, hasta que recordé que ya había dicho que lo haría.

Al entrar lo primero que encontramos fue al ama de llaves, una señora regordeta y bastante bajita que usaba el mismo peinado desde que la conozco con aquella media coleta que recogía con una liga que me parecía estaba muy gastada.

Si bien, Eriol me ignoro por completo, sé que lo único que él en este momento necesitaba era que prácticamente le defendiera si su padre se portaba como un loco y cómo no siendo el mejor magistrado de Londres era un maldito, pero bueno, mientras no se metieran con Tomoyo para mi todo estaba bien ya que Tomoyo era lo más importante para Sakura.

Cerca de la cocina al lado de la primera puerta para dar al segundo patio estaba el despacho del señor Hiiragizawa, al abrir la puerta me pareció muy mala idea por parte de Eriol porque su papá tenía esa costumbre o más bien, esa regla de que nadie puede entrar a ningún lugar sin ser invitado y pedir permiso, pero bueno él ya lo había hecho.

—Papá, necesito dinero— huy y directo al grano. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mas fuera de lugar y aparte me sentía rechazado por su padre.

—Sólo eso saben pedir tú y tu madre— dijo el señor Reed tomando una chequera, pero no parecía anotar nada y menos cuando se puso sus lentes, pareció suspirar y a mi parecer estaba muy, muy enojado. — ¿Sabes que me robaron dinero del banco? Con un cheque firmado por mi claro está.

—Tal vez…— Eriol parecía nervioso, ahora entiendo muchas cosas… ahora sabía de dónde había sacado para comprar todas esas bolsas de marihuana —Tal vez fue Nakuru o el servicio.

—Claro que no, ella no tiene acceso a mi caja fuerte, escucha Eriol no me gustaría mandar a mi propio hijo a la cárcel ¿entiendes? — y entonces ambos retrocedimos unos pasos cuando vimos que su padre se levantó de su silla con gran fuerza y camino mientras señalaba a Eriol con su dedo.

—Papá, no te entiendo ¿de qué hablas? — dijo Eriol casi trabando su lengua.

—No soy estúpido, tú me estas robando y me vas a decir para qué quieres tanto dinero—

—Tomoyo está embarazada— dijo de repente.

¡Plaf! Se escuchó un golpe en seco y luego un florero cayo a los pies de nosotros tres cuando vi muy borroso mientras Reed tomaba con fuerza a Eriol de la camisa y casi lo levanta del piso.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— preguntó casi apretando los dientes y sinceramente estaba un poco asustado, estaba anonadado. — ¡Eres un estúpido igual que tu madre! — gritó mientras empujaba a Eriol que cayó en el piso y tardó un poco en levantarse. — ¡Si crees que te voy a ayudar con tu estupidez estas muy equivocado, lárgate de aquí no te quiero volver a ver!

—Vámonos Eriol— dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso, estaba con la mirada perdida, fija en los ojos de su padre.

— ¡Con mi mamá no te metas!— dijo Eriol en tono amenazante — ¡En la puta vida te ha importado mi mamá como para que te expreses así, papá…!

— ¡Muy machito al venir a decirme de tu tontería y te atreves a dejar que tu amiguito este para ayudarte! — gritó señalándome pero bueno, yo no podía defenderme mientras ahora lo que estaba en juego era la vida futura de Eriol y Tomoyo.

— ¡Eres mi papá! — gritó Eriol empezando a llorar. — ¡Soy tu hijo!

— ¡Tú no eres mi hijo, lárgate de aquí, arréglatelas solo!

Y entonces juro que casi no recuerdo nada, o más bien todo paso tan rápido que lo único que hice fue salir con Eriol mientras Kamui y Fuuma nos ayudaban con algunas cosas de su coche, tal parecía que nos iríamos en él.

—Déjenlo— nos dijo Eriol casi en susurro y voz de ultratumba — ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento? — me preguntó mientras tomaba su mochila del colegio.

— ¿Lo corrió? — preguntó Fuuma cruzándose de brazos. Basto una mirada para que él entendiera perfectamente que era mejor no hablar de eso mientras Eriol estuviera con nosotros.

—Son sólo unos días en lo que le pido a mi madre que me pague algún departamento— dijo casi llorando nuevamente. —Le pediré a Sakura que le diga a Nakuru que me traiga mi ropa.

—Sí, vamos— asentí no muy conforme, ahora tenía que encontrar un lugar para poder llevar a Sakura esta noche para hablar como yo quería.

Bueno, ya estaba hecha una parte de lo que se suponía que ellos tenían que hacer y no resulto como todos creíamos o queríamos, si bien ahora Eriol estaba completamente solo mientras localizaba a su mamá.

Ahora lo que al menos a mi me importaba era hablar con Sakura, aunque no sé, cada vez las cosas me parecían tan, tan rápidas que lo mejor era ir esta noche a su casa y bueno, ya que sus padres no estaban podía aprovechar para hablar como se debe si es que ella estaba dispuesta a volver a darme uno de esos besos.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy, A ClockWork nuevamente; si bien ya saben los motivos de mi tardanza (lo explique en Pzikocis) y sinceramente no me gustaría volver a repetirlo.

Tocante al capítulo, no sé ustedes pero a mí me gusto mucho, es algo que ya tenía en mente desde que comencé a escribir el fic y me pareció algo muy, muy importante. Ahora, las cosas se va a poner muy, muy, muy calientes por ello el rango **"M" **mayúsculas y en negrita por si fuera poco decir, obvio las cosas se irán dando poco a poco pero mientras la calentura ira subiendo con mucha intensidad.

Bien, creo que eso es todo, aunque nuevamente agradezco todos sus Review que me son de lo más inspiradores y me ayudan bastante en estas fechas en las que, bueno, no estoy triste pero sí algo preocupada.

Gracias nuevamente y espero me entiendan y me continúen apoyando con esos menajes que son tan enriquecedores.

BYE… ByE… bYe… bye…

Atte: A ClockWork


	12. Tentaciones

**CReZeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDUraR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 11.-Tentasiones. **

—**Sakura—**

Touya ya por fin estaba en casa, después de casi un mes lejos desde que estuve en el campamento ya me merecía que alguien me consintiera como al menos mi hermano lo sabía hacer, bueno, la verdad es que es a base de insultos y celos descontrolados pero al menos ya me tiene listo el desayuno, hay comida en el refrigerador y me deja ver la tele la mayor parte del tiempo.

No soy nada celosa con mi hermano, claro que no, pero en algunas ocasiones llegue a asustar a más de una novia fuera de mi casa, pero bueno, ya somos mayores y creo que debo aprender a respetarlo, pero el simple hecho de que ya casi sean las nueve de la noche y él aun no llegue me pone un tanto nerviosa y no por miedo a que lo asalten como a Shaoran la noche pasada, no, claro que no, me darían lastima aquellos que se encontraran a mi hermano, pero bueno, estaba preocupada porque salió con la hermanastra de Eriol y esa chica me daba mala espina, no es como sus antiguas novias a las cuales ignoraba por completo porque Nakuru parecía bien persistente con Touya, tal vez lo único que ella quería era que mi hermano la sacara de la horrible casa del señor Hiiragizawa.

Antes de irme a la cama o hacer cualquier cosa me daré una ducha y es que después de tanto ajetreo con el trabajo y todas estas cosas de la tarea y el no entender las matemáticas por completo me merezco un poco de consentimiento.

La caliente lluvia me empapo por completo haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran nuevamente para poder dormir como toda una reina… bueno no tan así, pero sí dormiría con mucha más comodidad.

Deje que mi cuerpo se adormeciera y pareciera una completa inútil mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, jugaba con el jabón o simplemente miraba a la nada.

Ahora que recordaba, mi papá me envió ayer un libro de adolescente, según él, es una historia de amor entre una prostituta y un hombre que confunde con un Duque del cual se enamora, en fin, llamado _La dama de las Camelias_ y créanme que es un libro muy hermoso, me recuerda a esta película, cómo era que se llamaba ¿_Moulin Rouge_? Y si bien ahora recuerdo que es una de mis películas románticas favoritas y debo reconocer o confesar que tengo su _Soundtrack_ el cual por cierto estoy escuchando ahora, con su _Come what may _y la voz de Ewan McGregor y Nicole Kidman, hermosas voces y además románticas y luego el libro tan romántico, dios mío quiero llorar.

Al salir del baño no me lleve toalla y saben por qué, pues porque eso de leer completamente desnuda hacia que entendiera perfectamente los libros me adentraba por completo a la historia fuera de todo lo material y la vida del exterior.

Me acosté en el sillón que tiene forma de balón de futbol —un regalo de mi hermano— recargue mis piernas en la pared y abrí las primeras páginas.

Me estaba encantando de veras, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que encontrar a un hombre con apariencia hermosa y tratar mal a alguien a quien debía conocer, el ser vendida al mejor postor para después encontrar al amor verdadero en unos instantes, tener mil amantes y sólo tener una regla de oro: _No te enamores_; sin lugar a dudas estoy completamente de acuerdo con la protagonista.

Estaba tan entrada en mi libro que el _click_ que hizo la ventana me asusto tanto que casi brinco cayendo del silloncito y entonces espere unos segundos más y otro golpecito en la ventana… eran pequeñas piedritas que estaban siendo arrojadas por una persona ok, eso es relativamente cierto pero ¿Quién?

Me levante cubriéndome muy, muy poco con mi libro, apague la luz e inmediatamente me acerque a la ventana para reconocer a la estúpida persona que me estaba molestando en mi hora de lectura, pero bueno, lo único que pensó mi cerebro fue: _Menos mal que no está Touya, Sakurita_. Y es cierto, no se pueden imaginar lo que es tener un hermano que enfermo de celos.

Aquel intruso no resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que el indestructible y el muy… como lo podre decir; poco odiado enemigo: Li Shaoran.

Su chaqueta de mezclilla lo hacían ver tan guapo y más con su camisa en color azul y sus tenis tipo converse combinados con su pantalón ni tan formal ni tal civil, en pocas palabras un adonis.

Levante mi mano y la pegue al vidrio para que él supiera que yo lo había escuchado y esperar a que él me diera la señal de que me había visto y que me va a esperarme. Divise a lo lejos su hermosa y fina sonrisa para luego asentir con un leve movimiento mientras sostenía una nueva piedra que no pudo ser arrojada.

Inmediatamente corrí al closet y tome lo primero que encontré, no tenía tiempo para ponerme a pensar qué era lo que mejor se me iba a ver, claro que no, estaba tan nerviosa de que él por fin llegara en "sus cinco sentidos" sin la plena necesidad de esta vez ayudarlo.

Baje tan rápido las escaleras que por poco y mi cara queda estampada en el piso, lo bueno fue que me sostuvo la pared y una de mis piernas que pareció darse cuenta por medio de transmisiones que lo estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Me acerque a la puerta y tome la perilla, pero trate de recuperar el aliento; no iba a permitir una burla de él por haberme apresurado, le daría mucho crédito con eso de que ya se siente el rey del instituto y yo ahora era una de sus seguidoras, no, no, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Entonces espere a que mi respiración tomara un compas normal para abrir la puerta sin nada que decir y sin mostrar algún tipo de señal nerviosa.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con que Shaoran estaba conectado a su mp3 como siempre, escuchando música a todo volumen y como siempre, a pesar de que antes nos odiáramos ya conocía sus gustos y el rock era algo que siempre iba a estar presente en su vida.

_Just Like A P__ill_ de _Pink_ lo escuche como un fondo a lo que sería nuestra conversación, algo me decía que Shaoran estaba enamorado de ella, la mayoría del tiempo lo encontraba o con la música de_ Pink_ o con alguna fotografía pegada en sus libretas y a cada concierto que ella daba él iba junto con Fuuma.

No me dijo nada, no me sonrió, parecía que de un momento a otro sus comentarios se habían apagado; ok, yo sabía que él era un chico de pocas palabras, muy pocas si es que llego a exagerar.

Ciertamente estoy llegando a pensar que entre nosotros no existe ningún tipo de conversación de no ser cuando a insultos se trataba, pero la forma en la que en estos momentos me estaba mirando me resultaba algo incomoda… bueno, me resultaba muy incómoda.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte cruzándome de brazos sin cerrar la puerta de mi casa, si seguía sin responderme entraría sin despedirme y no le volvería a hablar.

—Bueno…— genial, ahora el nervioso era él. —Yo…— metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón mientras miraba sus tenis. — ¿Por qué me provocas?

¿QUÉ? Vaya, sólo eso me faltaba.

—Escucha…— pero uno de sus dedos fue a parar a mis labios acallando el insulto que estaba por ser dicho en ese momento.

—Ya te conozco y créeme que no me importaría si estuvieras dentro de tu casa, pero en la calle, tus vecinos podrían mirarte.

¡Qué! Ahora estaba loco, Dios por qué. Yo no sé hablar en clave como él con sus estúpidos e inadaptados amigos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero si lo único que vas a hacer es molestarme entonces es mejor que te…

—No te pusiste nada abajo— dijo señalando mis piernas. —Bueno, no mucho.

Baje poco a poco mi mirada, tenia blusa, ok sin brasier pero él no notaria eso… baje un poco más la mirada y mis zapatos color rosa estaban en su lugar derecho con derecho, izquierdo con izquierdo; no estaba tan confundía hasta que note que un pedazo de tela cubría mi ser más interno, algo que me hacia completamente pura… bueno no tan así pero era intimo. Ho sí como olvidar que_ Jack_ de _"El extraño mundo de Jack"_ estaba apoderándose rápidamente con mi ropa interior y oh sí, tal como lo pensaron o estuvieron a punto de hacerlo;_ Jack_ y su cementerio me cubrían aquella zona no tan extraña para Shaoran pero al mismo tiempo le mantenía cierto misterio si llego a mencionar que él ya me conoce.

Mi vergüenza no era que me estaba viendo en bragas sino que ahora ya sabría que por las prisas de verlo había bajado con tal rapidez que si le llego a decir que estaba a punto de caer de las escaleras él lo creería y ya ni le extrañaría.

— ¿Te gustaría entrar a cambiarte? — me dijo mientras nuevamente sacaba su audífonos para poner otra canción, me estaba resultando muy caballeroso y muy educado, una nueva anotación a favor de él. —Te esperare lo que tenga que esperar. — dijo evitando mirarme mientras observaba si nadie se asomaba en las ventanas o si algún vecino paseaba con sus animales o con familias.

—Gracias— dije cerrando la puerta con sutileza.

Subí nuevamente las escaleras a velocidad de la luz y de inmediato empecé a revolver mi ropa ahora buscando algo con lo que me viera relativamente sexi y relativamente seria, algo que dijera no soy una perra pero tampoco una monja.

Encontré un short color negro y me deje un top color verde que no necesitaba un sostén, una chamarrita muy chiquita que estaba con mangas largas pero si bien sólo llegaba hasta un poco debajo de mis senos para dejar al descubierto mi delgado cuerpo, bueno no tan delgado pero tampoco estaba gorda, en fin, él ya me conocía sin todo esto y en ninguno de sus insultos alguna vez me llamo gorda así que estaba bien que me dejara esta vestimenta aunque dentro de unas horas será suplida por la pijama.

Baje esta vez con mucha más tranquilidad y abrí nuevamente la puerta en donde Shaoran estaba esperándome tal y como lo había prometido, aunque, esta vez estuviera sentado en los escalones mientras ahora escuchaba un poco de _Weezer_.

Inmediatamente notó mi presencia cuando cerré la puerta con algo de brusquedad, no me iba a acercar a tocarlo cuando ahora las cosas me resultaban tan confusas entre la emoción, el nerviosismo, el odio perdido y ahora todas cosas me estaban sucediendo y me dejaban un poco inquieta… no sé, todo esto me impedía tocarlo o algo parecido.

—Que bien te ves— dijo mientras se levantaba del pavimento y se sacudía un poco tras quedarse con el polvo que mi hermano no levantó al hacer el aseo de la casa. — ¿Te gustaría hablar aquí o vamos a dar una vuelta al parque?

Yo no lo dude dos veces, estar en una plática con Shaoran siempre me ayudaba a entender mejor las cosas, se estaba volviendo mi confidente de secretos y creo que ahora era mejor mantenernos así a tener una relación tan… prometedora cuando al menos yo no me siento capaz de enamorarme de la noche a la mañana, no, claro que no, era mejor mantenernos sólo así.

El parque pingüino estaba alumbrado con esas lámparas tan grandiosas que en lugar de cualquier tipo de luz de neón más bien parecían velas lo cual le daban un toque más romántico y lo digo por las cuatro o cinco parejas que estaban o mirando las estrellas o simplemente platicando.

Shaoran compró dos helados con sabor a vainilla bañados en chocolate que me sabían más que bien… no era necesario tomarnos de las manos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente estábamos caminando sin rumbo alguno mientras degustábamos de nuestro suculento helado.

— ¿Ya lo pensaste? — me preguntó mientras sacaba su lengua y se relamió los labios, eso me pareció una invitación para besar sus labios. —Quedamos que hoy me dabas una respuesta.

Me pareció más que nada mucha presión y yo no tenía el corazón tan duro para decirle que no quería nada con él, bueno, literalmente no quería una relación formal pero sí deseos de permanecer a su lado.

—Ya te lo dije: Juntos, juntos es algo que me parece muy fuerte para nuestra edad. — respondí sin mirarlo, no tenía el valor.

—Y yo te dije que no quería formalizar nada— agregó —Simplemente me gustas.

—Aun me cuesta creer que yo te gusto— dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Bueno— dijo mientras tomaba mucho aire, como si la respuesta le tomara mucho trabajo — ¿Te acuerdas cuando te bese a la fuerza? — preguntó pero no era necesario que le contestara y él tampoco iba a esperar mi respuesta, era algo difícil de olvidar —Ya tenía ganas de besarte en el momento en que estábamos en el campamento; pero eras tan rara— dijo mientras una risita se escapó de sus labios —A veces me hablabas bien y a veces me hacías cosas tan desagradables… no sé, tal vez me encapriche por el hecho de nunca poderte regresar alguna broma.

—Siempre me regresabas las bromas— dije recordando el día en que se ofreció a ayudarme con los libros del profesor… los empino por completo y luego puso una bolsa de plástico que al momento de dar mi primer paso los libros se me cayeron de las manos y yo resbale dejando al aire todos mis atributos, o como cuando me robo mi diario del casillero y sacó toda mi ropa interior; claro que me regresaba las bromas.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida que cuando estaba a tu lado. — una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios haciendo que se viera realmente sexi. — Y a demás tú tienes muchos deseos de estar conmigo.

—Sí, claro— dije sarcástica pero a él eso no le pareció, hablaba muy en serio.

—Es como un control mental, las chicas aceptan salir con nosotros haciéndoles pensar que ustedes son las desesperadas— dijo para hacerme notar lo distraída que yo suelo ser, pero no lo soy a menudo.

Lo mire sin entender mucho aquello que me estaba diciendo, quería hacerle pensar que sí le entendía pero que no quería admitirlo.

—Entonces por eso mi hermano se quiere casar, es sólo un truco mental de la tontería del amor para lastimarse a sí mismos— y de verdad me sorprendí a mi respuesta, nunca había sonando tan profunda en una conversación por lo que tengo de vida, seguramente cualquier psicoanalista se burlaría de mi.

—Más o menos— asintió —Como por ejemplo; si yo te dijera: Sakura ¿Me gustaría salir contigo? Tú responderías: _Ho claro Shaoran lo he esperado desde tu salida del campamento. _

Ante aquella lógica fruncí el ceño pues hizo la perfecta imitación de una niña, pero aun así su sonrisa no se apagó.

—Shaoran— nombre con sutileza — ¿Tu quieres salir conmigo?

—Claro— contestó y yo me quede completamente confundida. —Ves, es tan fácil.

—Creo que estás loco— dije mirando al enorme pingüino.

—Hay de locos a locos— respondió — ¿No crees? — preguntó mientras mi mirada aun seguía estancada en los novios que parecían no necesitar hablar al mirar las estrellas, seguramente cuando su relación termine estarán muy lastimados.

—Últimamente he querido preguntarte ¿Por qué te llaman güero? —dije regresando mi mirada para deleitarme con la suya la cual pareció apagar su sonrisa y su buen humor de segundos atrás.

—No quiero hablar de eso— dijo secamente, seguramente era recordar tratos de aquel lugar ya que ese apodo no lo tenía sino hasta hace apenas unos días. —Y no te salgas del tema— me recordó.

Creo que a pesar de todo, poderme alejar de él sería algo me resultara imposible de poder realizar y no por el hecho de permitirlo sino porque yo no tenía deseos de detenerlo.

—**Shaoran—**

Continuamos caminando unos quince minutos más, o sea que a ninguno de los dos e importo mucho la hora y tal vez lo notamos hasta que pasamos por un callejón completamente oscuro que a ella pareció atemorizarle ya que no se despego de mi brazo derecho ni un solo instante y ya comenzaba a doler.

Llegar a su casa fue algo completamente sencillo, podía llegar con los ojos vendados pues desde los catorce años la he esperado para hacerla una broma. Pero me duro muy poco el gusto para al manos acercarme al maldito pórtico porque Touya Kinomoto estaba abrazados de una jovencita de muy buen cuerpo, a pesar de que la estaba viendo de espaldas tenía unas perfectas curvas y más con su cabello tan largo que llegaba a la cintura, a pesar de eso me recordaba a alguien.

—Shaoran— me nombraron.

— ¿Mocoso?

—Nakuru

— ¿Sakura?

— ¿Qué? — pregunte ante tantos nombramientos de nosotros cuatro que estábamos tan confundidos de presentarnos de la nada y encontrarnos de esta forma.

—Vaya Shaoran, creí que estarías consolando a mi hermano— dijo Nakuru sonriendo burlonamente, dudaba mucho que ella se preocupara tanto por Eriol cuando en varias ocasiones lo delataba cuando estaba en casa de Tomoyo.

—Se adelantó— dije cortante. —Nos vemos Sakura. — dije acercándome a su mejilla para depositar un suave beso mientras la tomaba de la cintura sin importarme que el estúpido de Touya se me quedara viendo como un autentico asesino.

—Espera— me detuvo sin soltarme la mano —Nakuru ¿Qué paso con Eriol? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? ¿Por qué estas con mi hermano que es mayor que tú? ¿Por qué Eriol está viviendo en tu casa?— nos señaló a cada uno de nosotros esperando, no, exigiendo una respuesta.

Sakura hizo tantas preguntas que nosotros tres comenzamos a reír, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinches a sus padres.

—Eriol está viviendo en mi departamento— conteste por Nakuru la cual seguramente contaría con lujo de detalle lo que pasó esta tarde. —Después te digo— agregue mirando fijamente a Nakuru la cual por cierto no dejaba de sonreírme.

—Nakuru es mi prometida— dijo Touya abrazando más a la chica que por cierto no dejaba de pegarse a su pecho como si fuera un koala. —Y tengo veinticuatro años Sakura no soy tan viejo, le llevo cerca de tres años nada más.

Entonces esto lo tome como una señal a una digna salida para evitar estar metido en estos problemas familiares, ya tenía bastante con los míos. Me di la vuelta y me fui a paso lento, ahora otra vez estaba como al principio me había respondido o no, eso ya era cosa que hablaría mañana en la mañana, sí, eso, a primera hora la interrogaría nuevamente… mmm… mejor no, ella tiende a llegar realmente tarde y no estoy dispuesto a madrugar por una niña que ni siquiera va a tener la mínima consideración de llegar siquiera cinco minutos antes, no, era mejor en el descanso, sí, eso sería lo mejor, _quitarla de sus amigas_; digo, no es que las chicas tengan muchas cosas importantes que decir la mayoría del tiempo hablan de puras tonterías así que no la quitaría de ningún lado, da igual, mañana se vería.

Al entrar al departamento el olor de un suflé de chocolate me entro a la nariz como una chimenea que acaba de ser apagada; tal parecía que Eriol estaba preparando la cena o me había estado esperando… esto hace que me sienta un poco gay.

—Al fin llegas— me dijo mientras tomaba unas tazas y servía en proporciones iguales un poco de grano de café a dos tazas, bueno, como todo británico él estaba acostumbrado al té pero a veces eso llega a hartar y él se sentía más japonés que nadie. — ¿Le dijiste a Sakura lo que te pedí?

¿Lo que me pidió? Trate de recordar el momento en que salimos de la casa del señor Reed y francamente no recordaba, no sabía que decirle a Sakura que le beneficiara a Eriol, en todo caso a quien le tendría que decir algo o dar un recado seria o a Tomoyo o a… ¡por todos los santos, Nakuru! Cierto, se supone que este estúpido no tiene nada ropa, que así lo corrieron de su casa… _invéntate algo Shaoran, inventa algo_, me decía mi mente tras notar que la mirada de Eriol no se quitaba de encima.

—Nakuru estaba en casa de Sakura pero no tuve tiempo de hablar con ella porque Touya no me lo permitió, ni siquiera me dejo despedirme de Sakura— dije suspirando de haber dado una buena respuesta, aunque ciertamente no tenia porque disculparme, eran problemas de él no míos… maldita amistad.

—Bueno, no importa— dijo quitándose el mandil y tomando una taza de la cual dio pequeños sorbos y luego pareció acostarse en el sillón para prender la televisión. —La cena ya está caliente. — dijo bastante enojado, pero igual no me disculpare nuevamente.

—La habitación de huéspedes no está disponible— dije mientras tomaba un poco de ese suflé y es que el chocolate es mi verdadero martirio, esa sí que es mi droga. —Tendrás que dormir aquí— dije tomando mi taza y sentándome a su lado mientras nos deleitábamos con el programa de _Victoria´s Secret_.

—No dormiré en un sillón— dijo en protesta — ¡Tengo problemas de espalda!

—No tienes problemas de espalda— dije para acallar su estúpida y patética mentira.

—Tu cama es tipo matrimonial, comparte maldito tacaño— dijo mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita que estaba frente a nosotros. —Bueno, ok, no compartiremos cama— dijo dándose cuenta de nuestra situación, al menos a mí eso se me haría terriblemente traumante y no comparto cama con nadie desde que a Shiefa y a mí nos dieron nuestra propia recamara cuando yo tenía cinco años, por lo que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con alguien a mi lado.

—Hay una colchoneta cerca de bar— indique la pequeña cantina que mi hermana Fanren mando a hacer en Ámsterdam y me la trajo aquí, es pequeña y casi no la ocupo ni siquiera con mis amigos. —_**Compartiremos solamente la habitación**_. — dije casi puntualizando cada palabra.

Al momento de dormir no estaba tan cansado, simplemente me quite los pantalones y la camisa y me quede con los bóxers tal y como lo hizo Eriol, estaba haciendo un poco de calor y de todas formas cuando bajara la temperatura tendríamos los edredones; como sea, me acosté y me quede viendo las tejas por un buen rato, ahora me resultaban sumamente interesantes y la tarea de la escuela aun aguardaba para que fuera abierta y resolver los ejercicios de matemáticas y también un poco de la clase de literatura para poner una crítica del libro, y créanme que siento la necesidad de hacer la tarea pero la flojera me está matando, ya me levantare temprano y la hare o incluso entre clases me daré un poco de tiempo.

— ¿Te dijo algo Nakuru? — me preguntó después de mucho rato de silencio.

—No— mentí y para callarlos comencé a bostezar con mucha frecuencia. —Lo único que me dijo es que es prometida de Touya Kinomoto— dije acomodando la almohada para dejar que mi cabeza descansara y me hiciera sentir cansado.

—Hasta mañana— me dijo dispuesto a dormir.

Dando las seis de la mañana no fue necesario levarme y gritarle a Eriol que se diera prisa con la ducha ya que cuando desperté él ya estaba secándose el cabello con la toalla, menos mal.

Entre al baño y me bañe lo más rápido que pude, enjabonando el cuerpo mientras dejaba que el champo hiciera su trabajo para mantener el aroma, cabe decir que como siempre, estoy usando olores femeninos y es que los compro porque a las chicas les gustan ese tipo de aromas en nosotros, claro que con nuestra loción masculina nos daba un toque muy misterioso. Salí del baño y note que Eriol ya estaba acomodándose la camisa reglamentaria mientras dejaba que sus pantalones se metieran dentro para no ser castigado por portar de forma incorrecta el uniforme.

Tome mi uniforme y de fondo escuche la música de _HIM_ uno de mis tantos grupos favoritos por no decir otra cosa. _Rip out the wings of a butterfly_ me pareció un fondo bastante bueno para la ocasión de levantarte con mas animo y más siendo un poco de rock.

_Heaven ablaze inour eyes, we´re standing still in time, the blood on our hands is the wine, we offer as sacrifice. _

Fue realmente inevitable el no cantar al lado de este grandioso grupo, el sonido de la batería y el requinto que yo apenas si puedo imitar con la guitarra me hacia desgarrarme las venas. Ya nos importaba muy poco el despertar a los vecinos, nosotros nos dedicamos a cantar.

_Come on, and show them your love, __rip out the wings of a butterfly, for your soul my love, rip out the wings of a butterfly, for your soul. _

Tal vez la canción nos hacia ponernos un poco melancólicos a Eriol y a mí conforme la letra avanzaba, bueno de él ya está más que escrito, pero de mí; era algo así como tan nuevo que a pesar de que la canción durara poco menos de cuatro minutos me hizo recordar tantas cosas, tantas tonterías y bromas hacia Sakura.

_This endless mercy mile, we´re crawling side by side, with hell freezing over in our eyes, gods kneel before our crime. _

Y eso me daba un poco de miedo, el pensar que cualquier canción me pueda poner tan sentimental o hacerme parecer un total estúpido me hacia rabiar pero bueno, ahora las cosas están así y no se puede hacer más, simplemente disfrutare la canción y se acabo.

No puedo retroceder el tiempo y hacer que nada pasara porque aun que pudiera hacerlo créanme que lo repetiría una y mil veces, primero odiando y luego… bueno, luego esto.

_Come __on lets show them your love, Rip out the wings of a butterfly for your soul my love, Rip out the wings of a butterfly for your soul, Rip out the wings of a butterfly don´t let go, Rip out the wings of a butterfly for your soul. _

Me acomode la corbata mientras me miraba al espejo como siempre, mientras veía en el reflejo como Eriol aplicaba un poco de gel a su cabello y lo movía y luego lo acomodaba y lo volvía a despeinar hasta llegar a un peinado que lo dejara satisfecho, si bien eso era algo que yo también solía hacer.

_Come on lets show them your love, __(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) for your soul my love, (Rip out the wings of a butterfly) for your soul, (Rip out the wings of a butterfly) don´t let go, (Rip out the wings of a butterfly) for your soul (Rip out the wings of a butterfly) don´t let go, (Rip out the wings of a butterfly) for your soul _

La canción estaba a punto de terminar y nosotros estábamos listos, en menos de cuatro minutos nos considerábamos aptos para entrar al instituto y ser de nuevo el centro de atención… bueno, no era para tanto pero sí causábamos revuelo a todas las chicas desde el momento en que nos veían entrar y era algo que a veces me incomodaba y otras incluso me dedicaba a sonreírles y es que ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, esas nenas se levantaban temprano para recibirnos porque no lo hacían por otra cosa.

Tal y cual pensé y dije ayer en la noche Sakura llegó barriéndose antes de que el profesor entrara y cerrara la puerta para no dejar entrar a nadie más, yo sabía que iba a ser imposible hablar con ella en la mañana, bien mejor tomar el segundo plan en el descanso.

—Joven Li, continúe con la lectura— dijo la señorita Kimura. Me levante con el libro en mis manos, estaba tan distraído que de no ser porque Sakura susurró el reglón yo estaría completamente perdido y castigado.

_Aquella primera noche, de que por lo regular se forma una idea tan cruel o tan dulce, no me presentaba sino la ocasión de ganar experiencia; dolores y placeres, todo lo observaba exactamente, y no veía en estas diversas sensaciones sino hechos que debía recoger y meditar. Este género de estudio llegó a gustarme muy pronto; pero fiel a mis principios, y conociendo, acaso por instinto, que a ninguno debía dar mi confianza menos que…_

—La clase ha terminado, gracias joven Li. Quiero el reporte de la lectura la próxima clase. — dijo la señorita Kimura saliendo del aula con el mismo aire de superioridad por ser una de las pocas reliquias, digo, de las pocas profesoras con tiempo en este instituto.

Justo cuando mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a levantarse a la espera del siguiente profesor mire el libro que aun tenía en las manos y yo ni sabía qué tipo de lectura o de que año o autor o titulo estábamos leyendo.

_Las amistades peligrosas_ de _Choderlos De Laclos_, bueno, es un muy buen libro aunque a base de cartas, para mí era algo mejor el ver la película de _Crueles Intensiones_ a leer este libro que sinceramente no tenía ni pies ni cabeza pero que todas mis compañeras escogieron, si hubiera sido por mi yo hubiera leído el libro de _Vanity Fair_, sí, un libro para niñas pero que realmente tenía un tema muy importante de la vida militar de Inglaterra.

Pasada la clase de historia di muchas a gracias que la profesora Mika se reportara enferma y nos dejaran aun más tiempo para el descanso. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a salir hechos la madre por ir a desayunar o a fajonearse con las novias, digo, si yo tuviera una también estaría en las mismas como ellos.

Justo en el momento en que note que Sakura se levanto de su asiento para caminar hasta donde Tomoyo y Naoko estaban yo pretendí tomarle la mano y guiarla a otro lugar y ella seguramente aceptaría, pero no pude realizar ningún cometido dado que el baboso de Yamasaki se adelantó y me abrazo pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me jalo para salir del aula mientras los demás continuaban riéndose de a saber cuál chiste.

— ¿Qué se siente estar en el exilio? — preguntó Yamasaki cerca de mi oído pero al instante en sentir su respiración lo aleje de un empujón que hizo que él riera aun más. —Creo que ahora entiendes a la perfección a Eriol ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me hablas— dije mirando como Kamui y Eriol venían corriendo a una súper velocidad, tal parecía que venían de la oficina del director y no me sorprendería que yo los ayudara junto con Yamasaki para conseguir una buena coartada.

Detrás de ellos dos venían Fuuma y Katori, oh la radiante y muy hermosa Kotori, aun me cuesta un poco creer que Kamui sea el afortunado, aunque ya viéndolo de esta manera Sakura también era muy hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera.

—Las clases se han suspendido— dijo Eriol casi en susurro para que nadie se enterara, tal vez quería darles una sorpresa porque hoy teníamos que entregar un trabajo de biología y hacer un poco de práctica. —El director dijo que nos podíamos retirar, pero no dijo por qué hay suspensión— dijo ahora ya un poco más recuperado del aliento.

—Hola muchachos— nos saludo Kotori soltándose de la mano de su hermano y se acercó a cada uno de nosotros para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla. —Hace mucho que no los veía— dijo mirándome y creo entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Sí— respondió Yamasaki mientras miraba el caminar de Chiharu la cual iba tomada del brazo con Sakura.

—Sarah te manda muchos saludos Shaoran— dijo Kotori sin borrar su sonrisa, pero lo que note en ese instante fue que Sakura había escuchado eso porque giró un poco el rostro y me miro de la peor manera que se puedan imaginar.

—Sí, sí, gracias— dije muy cortante —Nos vemos en la salida— dije golpeando levemente a Fuuma en el hombro derecho y nadie pareció decirme nada cuando yo estaba buscando a Sakura.

—**Sakura—**

Rika estaba tan entusiasmada con su fantástico y fuerte novio Fuuma que no dudo en pedirnos a todas que le ayudáramos a buscar el mejor regalo por cumplir su primer mes, de verdad que yo no quería ayudarla, esto es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras, buscas y buscas obsequios que ellos o él ni van a agradecer y luego todo tu dinero se va a la basura con todo y la dedicación que pusiste para dejar sólo uno o dos meses de relación.

—No sé si le gusten los peluches, aunque eso ya es tan común… ¡Hay no sé qué hacer! — exclamó Rika mientras se abrazaba de Naoko la cual le acaricio suavemente su cabello en señal de comprensión, y yo iba a responder ante su desesperación pero Tomoyo me pellizcó la espalda al entender lo que yo iba a hacer.

—Vamos al patio— dijo Chiharu tomando mi brazo mientras Tomoyo y Naoko daban ciertos _tips_ a Rika acerca de lo que más le gusta a un muchacho.

Estábamos pasando algunas puertas y varios alumnos parecían levantarse mientras el profesor guardaba sus cosas en el escritorio, lo extraño era que se estaban levantando con todo y sus mochilas, tal vez las clases estaban suspendidas para algunos grupos. Más adelante, a unos treinta y tantos pasos estaban Yamasaki y Shaoran peleando por algo ya que Shaoran empujo a su amigo con cierta brusquedad, luego se acercaron Eriol y los demás, tal parecía que Kotori estaba con ellos, pero tal estaba ignorando a Kamui que estaba hablando por teléfono, eso explicaba el que no estuviera en la conversación con sus amigos.

—Sí— respondió Yamasaki a cualquier pregunta que le hayan hecho pero yo note que se estaba fijando en el caminar de mi amiga y como lógico, son novios. Pero a mí lo que más me… ¿distrajo? Fue una respuesta de Shaoran y más cuando yo había escuchado aquel comentario.

—Sarah te manda muchos saludos Shaoran— dijo Kotori ignorándome por completo, ella no sabe nada y ni pena valía que yo fuera y le dijera algo porque ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que sucedió en el campamento y además aunque lo supiera Shaoran y yo estábamos como amigos solamente.

_Amigos con beneficios, Sakura_. Dijo mi conciencia mientras le dedicaba a Shaoran una autentica mirada de asesino.

— ¡Ya sé! — Gritó Tomoyo como loca —Me parece que abrieron una nueva tienda cerca de mi casa, se llama…— golpeó delicadamente su mentón con su dedo índice recordando el nombre de aquella tienda. —_Factory girl´s_ se llama, tiene muchas cosas desde regalos hasta un poco de ropa.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó Chiharu —Me hace falta un poco de ropa nueva, Yamasaki es tan flojo que no me permite lavar mi ropa y me hace pasar todo el tiempo en la cama. Ir después de clases seria genial— dijo sonrojándose. —Sakura ¿te apuntas?

En el momento en que me estuvieron llamando vi a Shaoran a lo lejos acercarse a nosotras, no podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de que nosotros estábamos en coqueteos porque las burlas no las soportaría ni mi alma.

—Adelántense, yo las alcanzare después— dije de inmediato mientras aun seguía mirando la silueta de Shaoran acercarse a nosotras.

— ¡Hey! — llamó Shaoran y parecía que lo hacía con todas, vaya y yo que creí que me estaba buscando. Todas se detuvieron y se le quedaron viendo con algo de extrañeza, él no es típico muchacho que se les acercaba a las chicas de un momento a otro. —Las clases se suspendieron, te traje tus cosas Sakura— me dijo mientras me devolvía mi mochila lo cual consiguió sacar más de una risita a mis amigas —Los demás están en la entrada ya tomaron sus cosas— dijo Shaoran mirando a mis amigas —Sakura, el director quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? — pregunte preocupada, pero si yo no había hecho nada… en serio nada.

—Si no nos encuentras en la tienda estaremos en mi casa— dijo Tomoyo cerca de mi oído —Tal parece que Shaoran está muy interesando en platicar contigo.

Dicho esto me gire para mirarla a la cara pero tomó a Rika del brazo y continuó caminando con las demás, ninguna dijo o hizo nada, empezaba a creer que ya sospechaban algo.

— ¿Para qué quiere verme el director? — pregunte acomodando mi mochila en mi brazo derecho mientras revisaba sino me faltaban algunas cosas, tengo la costumbre de poner todo en el pupitre y así he perdido más de una libreta.

—No quiere— dijo Shaoran sonriendo traviesamente, ese gesto lo hacía verse muy tierno. — ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a tomar algo? — Preguntó algo tímido —Tomoyo me dijo que hoy tienes tu descanso en el trabajo— dijo mientras yo seguía acomodando mis pertenencias, tal parecía que Shaoran se ocupo de guardar todo de una manera desordenada aunque por suerte no falta nada. —Pensaba seguirte cuando te vi con tus amigas pero es mejor irnos de una vez y regrese por tus cosas.

—Pensaste en todo— alague dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas. —Muy listo.

—Tengo mis momentos— respondió muy modesto.

Esperamos a que todos se fueran a la famosa tienda la cual por cierto Eriol acompaño a Tomoyo, ahora estarían en gran grupo, y medio divise que Kotori también las acompañaba pues tomó a Kamui de la mano y caminaron detrás de todos.

—Bueno Ana Frank los soldados se han ido es hora de salir a jugar— dijo Shaoran pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, yo no entendía absolutamente nada.

Caminamos sin rumbo como ayer en la noche, tal parecía que no había necesidad de estar buscando un buen lugar dado que en todos lados nos iban a ver y para mi mala suerte estaba ya siendo muy temprano.

Fuimos al parque pingüino y no había absolutamente nadie, entonces recordé que nosotros salimos muy temprano, vi mi reloj de pulsera, un regalo de Yukito, un amigo de mi hermano que es doctor; pues bien apenas las once menos treinta… muy, muy pero muy temprano.

Y entonces empezó a llover pero con el calor que hacia ni siquiera sentimos frio ni nada por el estilo, se sentía demasiado fresco, incluso Shaoran no se inmuto ni hizo sus caras friolentas como siempre.

—Vamos a cubrirnos de esta lluvia— dijo casi ausente mientras tomaba mi mano con firmeza, era como tener un pañuelo de seda apretándome, sus delgadas y suaves manos de inmediato me indicaron que es tan cuidadoso en su persona como lo aparentaba y ese gesto de él o si más bien fue un arrebato me estaba gustando.

Caminamos con toda prisa sin correr hasta el enorme pingüino para cubrirnos y no seguir mojándonos ya más de lo que estábamos. Puse mi mochila aun lado de mí y ligeramente vi en Shaoran algo que me inquieto demasiado; su cabello estaba goteando y estaba más despeinado que antes, esos bucles que se le hacían parecían pelear y su respiración parecía a la vez pausada y a la vez tan rápida que sin pensarlo, sin siquiera planearlo me incline un poco y roce mis labios con los de él, succionando un poco su labio inferior… me aleje a una distancia en que pusiera ver completamente su rostro y tal como lo pensé él parecía muy confundido, me miraba con algo de extrañeza sino es que estaba asustado, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, tal vez preguntándose la razón de mi desliz con él, pero bueno, no sería la primera vez que le robaba un beso, creo que ayer también lo había hecho aunque por unos segundos.

Pero tal parecía que ya estaba entendiendo aquel gesto mío, mordió ligeramente la comisura de su labio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, bajo un poco la mirada y luego la devolvió a mí.

No había ruido, no había gente, no existía nadie más, nuestra única compañía era la lluvia y el enorme pingüino que nos cubría.

Sentí la mano fría de Shaoran tocar mi mejilla y acercarse un poco fijando la mirada en su objetivo: mis labios.

Pausado, sin fuerza, sin brusquedad, no eran los besos que nos habíamos dado con anterioridad, claro que no; este beso significaba algo más, daba más que los otros; sentía su respiración cada vez más agitada mientras empujaba mi cuerpo a quedar completamente recargado en la pared como si quisiera derribarla y al mismo tiempo yo me sostenía para no caer. Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi cintura y me hizo estremecer a un punto de no aguantar más mi propio peso que permití que él me guiara como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Como apoyo menos mal que mi cabeza quedo encima de la mochila mientras sentía el peso de Shaoran acompañarme seguido de aquel beso que hacía que me enfriara y que mi estomago ardiera al mismo tiempo, podía caernos un rayo en este momento y no lo sentiríamos.

Su mano se adentro a mi blusa y por pasos los botones parecían desaparecer de ella para dejar que él continuara con una caricia que ya me había dado con anterioridad pero que yo no recordaba.

Mi respiración parecía un poco loca, estaba desenfrenada y mi calor estaba subiendo a tal grado que ni siquiera podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos, tenía tanta sed de Shaoran que mis labios se relamían una y otra vez en el momento en que él deslizo sus labios a mi cuello para besarme y darme una o tal vez dos mordidas como si fuera una vampiro pidiendo mi sangre y yo no me negaría a dársela.

Inconscientemente o tal vez por instinto deslice mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para sentirlo más cerca y entre tanto acercamiento sentí en mi interior un bulto rozar cerca de mi intimidad, tal parecía que Shaoran estaba igual o peor que yo. Pero eso ahora ya no me importaba porque yo tenía la necesidad de sentirlo por todas partes.

Y entonces pareció que leyó mis pensamientos al pie de la letra cuando una de sus manos recorrió desde mi ombligo y trazaba una fina línea con sus dedos mientras su boca aun continuaba mordiendo mi cuello, y esa línea no se desvanecía más bien se hizo tan gruesa que apenas pudo cerrarse al sentir uno de mis senos su mano, se quedo unos segundos con la mano en ese lugar sin mover ni un dedo, parecía acostumbrarse a la redondez de mi una parte de mi cuerpo pero el sólo el simple hecho de tener la mano en esa zona, con tal sólo un roce yo ya me estaba dando bien servida.

Y cuando sentí que ya no iba a poder más aquel frotamiento que yo había provocado comenzó a intensificarse mucho más mientras Shaoran parecía respirar cada vez más y con más agitación que segundos atrás. Sus labios volvieron a trazar nuevamente su camino mientras yo trataba de acercarlo aun un poco más acariciando su espalda dentro de la camisa escolar, nadie nos veía y si nos veían no importaba en ese momento porque la lluvia seria nuestro cómplice en este momento y nos protegería de las miradas frías.

La cadera de Shaoran se movía al mismo tiempo que la mía, provocando que yo dieran un brinco que tal parece le causo gracia porque beso mi pecho y dibujo una sonrisa cuando levanto su rostro, apoyo una mano en el piso y otra la dirigió hasta su corbata, le quito el nudo con tal agilidad y rapidez que no me dejo ni siquiera hacer algún gesto y volvió a besarme ahora con más intensidad, con más pasión que antes mientras aquella mano que había estado en mi pecho volvió a cerrarse con un poco más de fuerza que deje escapar un grito dentro de su boca y más placer me dio cuando se alejó un poco para bajar la mano y acariciar mis piernas, se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a respirar agitadamente que provoco que todo mi cuerpo se erizara.

—Dime si te duele— dijo en susurro que me hizo arquear en el momento en que su mano acarició aquella parte, aquella zona tan extraña para saber que se podía uno a poner tan loco con un simple roce y si esto me volvía loca no quería volver a estar cuerda nunca más.

Fue tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo y que sé que Shaoran también lo sentía que una de mis manos se dirigió hasta su pantalón, desabroche su cinturón, desbotone el único botón y baje el zíper con algo de lentitud provocando un poco de escalofrió en Shaoran, él bajo su cabeza y la recargo entre mi hombro y mi mejilla escondiendo su placer.

—Shaoran— llame antes de adentrar mi mano a lo que sería el momento cúspide y culminante para él. Shaoran no me contestó y ni falta hacia, basto con que me mirara nuevamente, sus ojos estaban incendiados, un brillo iluminaba su mirada como si el fuego ardiera en su ser tal como el mío. — ¿Amigos? — pregunte dudosa.

—Amigos— asintió sonriendo, tal vez él tampoco deseaba hacer esto tan formal, bastaba con que demostráramos lo que sentíamos y eso bastaba, o al menos eso creo.

—**Shaoran—**

Mi mano se fue dentro de la blusa sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para controlarme, pero ya estábamos en este lugar, en este momento que ni siquiera pude razonar como era debido por pasos los botones parecían desaparecer de la blusa, como si aquel pedazo de tela supiera perfectamente lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no aguantaba más, me estaba doliendo todo el ser interno y también el externo por tenerla cerca de mí, de hacerla completamente mía.

Su respiración estaba tan intensificaba como la mía, pero siendo más sincero yo ya estaba en la demencia total, la cordura que se guardaba en mi ser estaba desenfrenada y el calor estaba subiendo a tal grado que ni siquiera podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos. Sakura parecía cansada, parecía tan necesitada mi como yo de ella y estaba punto de devorarla que antes tuve que saborearme su cuerpo, mi deseo por tenerla que mis labios se relamían una y otra vez hasta que tuve un momento en que deslice mis labios a su cuello para besarla y proporcionarle una y varias mordidas como si fuera una vampiro pidiendo su sangre y ella no me la negaría.

Y todo iba bien hasta que sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y yo no pude ocultar mi excitación entre tanto acercamiento a su intimidad, tal parecía que ella estaba enloquecida de placer y yo no quería, no deseaba defraudarla. Pero eso ahora ya no estaba en mi mientras pudiera sentirla todo lo humanamente posible.

Una de mis manos recorrió desde su ombligo y trazaba una fina línea con los dedos mientras mi boca aun continuaba mordiendo su cuello, hasta que por fin encontré mi objetivo e hice a mi mano cerrarse al sentir uno de sus pechos pero no pude dar ninguna caricia, simplemente quería dejarla ahí sin mover un dedo, parecía acostumbrarme a la redondez de aquella figura, yo lo único que quería era que ella sintiera mi deseo por su cuerpo, por su mente y por todo su ser, deseaba que ella sólo me perteneciera a mí y a nadie más, nadie iba a poder molestarla nunca más, nadie podría odiarla y necesitarla como yo y me dedicare a matar a cada una de las personas que traten de acercarse a ella, no me importaba ser todo un cavernícola con tal de no permitir que ella se fuera de mi lado.

Y cuando sentí que ya no iba a poder más aquel frotamiento que ella había provocado mi respiración se hizo cortada y por instinto moví mi cadera un poco más a su centro. Mis labios volvieron a trazar nuevamente su camino mientras ella parecía arquearse para tocar un poco de mi piel metiendo sus suaves, delgadas y delicadas manos dentro de mi camisa para acariciar mi espalda.

Mi movimientos se iban haciendo un poco más bochornosos cuando tome su cadera e hice que ella se moviera conmigo, quería que supiera que esto era lo que le espera si continuábamos así.

Pero yo ya no podía más, ella pareció brincar cuando le bese el pecho, lo cual por cierto me causo gracia dibuje una sonrisa cuando levante el rostro; apoye una mano en el piso y otra la dirigí hasta la corbata, no me costó nada el quitarla con agilidad y rapidez y ni cuenta me di a qué lugar la arroje cuando volví a besarla más intensidad, con más pasión que antes mientras aquella mano que había estado en su pecho volvió a cerrarse con un poco más de fuerza que hizo que Sakura dejara escapar un grito dentro de mi boca pero yo quería que gritara con más fuerza, yo quería que entre sus gritos mi nombre saliera, así que para provocar y llegar a mí cometido una de mis manos bajo hasta acariciar sus piernas pero no hice nada hasta dejarle una advertencia mientras mi respiración aun continuaba agitada.

—Dime si te duele— dije en susurro mientras hice a un lado sus bragas para tocar aquella zona, con un simple roce la quería volver loca tal y como yo.

Y parecía que eso de gritar un poco de placer para mí se adelantó cuando una de sus manos se dirigió hasta mi pantalón, desabrocho el cinturón con una agilidad que ni yo podría creer de ella, desbotono el único botone en el pantalón y bajo el con algo de lentitud provocando un poco de escalofrió en mi ser, pero no quería demostrar la demencia en mí así que escondí mi rostro entre su hombro y su mentón.

—Shaoran— me nombro antes de adentrar su mano a la zona que provocaría una completa perdición para ambos. No hacía falta que yo le contestara y además yo no podría hablar aunque lo deseara, basto con que la mirara nuevamente, su mirada ardía en pasión, fuego en nuestros ojos que la misma lluvia no calmaría. — ¿_Amigos_? — pregunto dudosa.

En un principio yo tenía la necesidad de hacer esa misma pregunta, en el momento en que me beso me saco de cualquier pensamiento, me tomo por sorpresa y antes de besarla quería preguntarle eso pero la necesidad de acariciarla no me lo permitió, por una parte estaba bien que ella supiera entender a la perfección mis palabras de ayer en la noche.

—Amigos— asentí haciéndole entender que esto era exactamente lo que yo pedía desde un principio.

Me aproxime nuevamente a besarla mientras ella continuaba con su mano aun debatiéndose en tocarme o no hasta que…

—_Ya te había dicho que era por aquí…_

— _¿Estás segura?_

—_Claro que sí. _

Malditas personas con sus paseos en las mañanas, qué no conocen la regla de nunca irse de pinta. Y los pasos parecían aproximarse más a nosotros, no teníamos opción era mejor irnos antes de que los gritos empezaran y la policía nos detuviera por faltas a la moral.

—Vámonos— dijo Sakura alejándose de mí mientras volvía a abrochar su blusa y yo me dedique a acomodar mi pantalón, tome mi corbata y espere a que Sakura terminara de arreglase su falda, se la había subido demasiado y podrían mirar más allá de lo que yo querría.

Salí del enorme pingüino y espere a que ella estuviera lista, me paso primero su mochila la cual tome y coloque sobre mi hombro y una de mis manos se estiro para esperar a que ella la tomara y tal fue así cuando se acomodo un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja izquierda.

—Muy pronto será navidad— dijo Sakura viendo a una familia entrar a su casa bajando una enorme calabaza que estaba aguardando en el techo de su camioneta, se me había olvidado que en estas fechas no hacia frio sino hasta entrar a diciembre y apenas faltaban unos días para noche de brujas. —Y dentro de poco será la fiesta de Halloween en el instituto. — continuó hablando como si estas fueran sus fechas favoritas, yo realmente lo odiaba.

Justamente fue en diciembre cuando mi padre falleció.

— ¿Hacen fiestas en el instituto? — pregunte dudoso, ciertamente no lo sabía.

—Lo sabrías si hubieras asistido a alguna en todo este tiempo. — dijo entre enojada y divertida, ciertamente tenía razón porque desde que tengo trece años hemos estado en fiestas de nuestros amigos, viendo películas de terror o yendo a algún antro.

—Tal vez vaya este año— dije sonriendo.

—Tal vez debas ir este año— consintió Sakura mientras seguía caminando, tal parecía que esta vez si teníamos un rumbo fijo porque estaba revisando las calles y cruzábamos de un lado a otro en la búsqueda de una casa que yo no conocía.

— ¿Vamos a algún lado? — pero mi curiosidad no pudo contenerse.

—Sí, a casa de Tomoyo— dijo en el instante en que reviso su celular color rosa pastel con un muñeco amarillo con cola peluda, me pareció un ratón. —Olvídalo— dijo deteniéndose y yo me frene a su lado. —Tomoyo está con Eriol, dice que las chicas ya se fueron— suspiró —Ni modo— dijo inclinando sus hombros, tal vez tenía muchas ganas de estar con sus amigos y por mi calentura no le permití divertirse, ahora sí que me sentía mal.

—Siento haberte apartado de tus amigas— dije bajando la mirada mientras ella guardaba su celular en la bolsa de su diminuta faldita.

—No íbamos a hacer nada importante, tal parece que Rika le iba a comprar un regalo a su novio de un mes— dijo suspirando.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunte casi en burla — ¡Fuuma hizo un mes con Rika! — y no me aguante una carcajada, pero tal parecía que Sakura no estaba enterada por completo del motivo de mi reacción y tampoco del nombramiento de mi amigo y de su amiga. —No sabías que ellos están saliendo ¿verdad?

—La verdad no— contestó muy seria —Creí que ella y el profesor Terada se traían algo desde siempre.

Ciertamente yo también lo creía hasta que Fuuma me aclaro que entre Rika y Yoshiyuki Terada no había nada más que una relación entre padre e hija, según Fuuma el profesor perdió a toda su familia en un accidente de avión y Rika se parece a su hija y Rika quiere al profesor porque su padre siempre está viajando y el profe se parece a su padre.

En fin, una confusión total.

—Pues ya viste que no— dije para no contarle toda la estúpida historia de ellos ¿tres? Que ciertamente a mi no me importaba y a ella tampoco debía de importarle. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

En estos momentos era cuando me deseaba un coche o una moto por si fuera poco pedir, Feimei mando a traer el coche que Fanren me había dejado en el campamento, eso fue un castigo de mi madre, en fin; si tuviera un auto Sakura no tendría que cansarse y hasta podría consentirme un poco también.

Al llegar a su casa vimos como nuevamente dos personas estaban fuera de la puerta entre decidiendo entrar y no a la vez entre beso y beso, no es necesario decir que Sakura estaba un poco furiosa de ver a su único y aparte hermano mayor en brazos de una completa desconocida.

— ¿Interrumpo? — preguntó Sakura de la manera más sarcástica que pude haberle escuchado.

—Bueno, no interrumpes del todo— contestó Nakuru haciendo su misma sonrisa estúpida cuando sabia que hacia algo malo y no quería arreglar nada. —De todas formas te estábamos esperando Sakurita— dijo sonriendo aun más enseñando su mano izquierda que guardaba en su dedo un enorme anillo con una piedra que por la posición del sol pudo haberme dejado ciego.

Quería reír por el simple hecho de pensar que Touya Kinomoto estaba a punto de casarse con una de las muchachas más locas y estúpidas que he conocido, pero bueno, ese es riesgo suyo.

—Nakuru— dije de prisa — ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—_Mocoso estúpido_— escuche decir a Touya mientras Nakuru se soltaba del amarre de los brazos de su "prometido" y se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba, aunque di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, esto ni Sakura podía escuchar.

—Eriol no puede pedir una beca en estos momentos— dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Necesita de tu ayuda— dije con mucha seriedad.

—Pensaba llevar su ropa y su coche hoy en la noche a tu departamento— dijo inclinando los hombros, tal vez ella no era tan mala. —Pero bueno, mi padrastro no quiere que se muevan sus cosas, tiene pensado regalarlas y vender su auto.

—Di que vendiste la ropa y el auto— dije de prisa — ¿Para qué necesitan ustedes ese dinero?

Ella asintió a la sola idea que dinero no le hacía falta a su familia y además su futuro estaba más que asegurado.

—Está bien— dijo suspirando —Sino fueras un chico tan lindo te diría que no— dijo coqueteándome lo cual por cierto me provoco mucho miedo ya que Sakura y Touya no estaban mirando. —Hay un trabajo de Bartending en el antro en el que trabaja el amigo de Touya… Yue es en las noches, di que se presente hoy a las ocho para ver si le dan el trabajo.

—Pues ya que iras a dejar las cosas ¿Por qué no lo llevas tu? — pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

—Está bien— dijo sin muchas ganas de ver a Eriol, pero ese ya no es mi problema yo cumplí con ayudar a un amigo y mi labor aquí había terminado.

Al menos algo ya era seguro, Sakura y yo por fin estábamos juntos… bueno jeje_, juntos tan juntos no_.

—**Sakura—**

Después del baño deje que mi cuerpo _se secara al aire_, como Shaoran dice así que volví a mi posición de leer nuevamente el libro de La dama de las Camelias, aun no voy a la mitad y ya que tengo tiempo es buena una lectura nocturna, aunque poco me duró el gusto cuando el _clik_ en las ventanas nuevamente hacían el ruido que hacían la característica de que Shaoran estaba ahí otra vez.

Me puse una blusa encima para poder asomarme y darme cuenta de que no se trataba de Shaoran sino de Tomoyo, la cual cargaba unos cuantos libros y los abrazaba con mucha protección cerca de su estomago.

¿De cuándo acá todos llaman a mi casa con piedritas? Bueno, eso ahora no importa porque se estaba tratando de mi mejor amiga.

Me puse una bata de baño y baje para abrir la puerta, seguramente Touya está muy ocupado con su "_prometida_" como para atender a los invitados.

—Tomoyo ¿Pero qué haces aquí tan tarde? — pregunte en el instante en que ella entro a la casa, vi el reloj que colgaba en la pared en la sala y vi que no pasaban de las ocho de la noche pero de todas formas en el estado de Tomoyo no podía permitir que ella saliera sabiendo que muchos vagos se pasean en el parque o en cualquier lado.

—Eriol— dijo agachando la mirada, parecía a punto de llorar. — ¡Eriol me pidió matrimonio! — gritó feliz y estaba brincando como loca arrojando los libros de sus brazos y se colgó a mi cuello que por poco y me deja sin aliento pero le permití tal acto al sabe qué pues si ella estaba contenta al menos su bebé estaría bien.

—Me alegro mucho por ti— dije no muy animada, eso del compromiso mata cualquier tipo de ambiente en la vida.

¿Saben que pienso yo? Que todos deberían de divorciarse antes de casarse así, de esa manera ya nadie sufriría y se firmaría un papel para cortar con todo este romanticismo que hace que las personas se lastimen.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste a tu madre? — pregunte cortando la felicidad de Tomoyo que en lugar de contestarme se dedico a recoger los libros que acababa de tirar y me di cuenta de que no eran libros sino un álbum de fotografías y otro que tenía un enorme "_**TE AMO**_" con la letra de Eriol.

—Bueno, tenía pensado decirte a ti primero porque… bueno ya sabes eso de…

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — pregunte para ya no interrogarla más y dejarla aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Y deje que me contestara su silencio —Le pediré a mi hermano su auto.

—Tú no sabes manejar— me recordó.

—Sí, pero Touya no lo sabe y está muy ocupado.

Tomar el pequeño Datsun de mi hermano no fue mucho problema es más no fue un problema porque ni siquiera me dejo explicarle cuales eran los motivos, basto con decirle que Tomoyo estaba ahí y me arrojo las llaves para dejar pasar una noche tranquila con Nakuru.

Las calles pavimentadas no fueron mucho problema porque significaba que no habían baches en el lugar en que las ruedas del auto pasaban pero todo tope que pasaba era merito para que Tomoyo estuviera completamente amarilla y vomitara más de lo que ya vomitaba diario después de comer sus dichosos antojos ¿A quién se le antojan las uvas con pan árabe y refresco? _Guac_ a nadie que será relativamente normal.

— ¿Cómo van tu y Shaoran? — preguntó escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No vamos— corregí —Sólo somos amigos— dije con seriedad.

—Con beneficios— agregó mi amiga lo cual provoco una risa entre las dos, yo no podría mentirle y además ella me conoce bastante bien.

—Cállate— dije mirando el largo trayecto que a medida se iba haciendo más corto y más corto y más corto hasta que en una mansión hermosa una mujer de cabello corto y rojo estaba parada en la entrada con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que esas horas no eran para divertirse.

—Son las diez de la noche— dijo Sonomi sentándose frente a nosotras en el sillón mientras cruzaba su pierna derecha y luego cruzó sus brazos. No sabía si estaba preguntando algo o si nosotras debíamos de justificarnos.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que yo me…— trate de decir mientras me levanta del asiento pero Sonomi me dedico una de esas miradas que daban miedo y que te congelaban que ni siquiera razone y volví a sentarme.

—Tú no estás fuera de esto Sakura— dijo señalándome con su dedo acusador —Manejas muy mal y aun así se van de noche— dijo mirando a Tomoyo y luego a mí y luego a Tomoyo y nuevamente su mirada se fijaba en mi.

—Sólo fuimos a comprar helado— dije para no decir de donde venia Tomoyo realmente.

—Mamá— dijo Tomoyo —Lo del auto y la hora que es te parecerá algo tan estúpido cuando te diga la verdadera razón de mi salida y del porque Sakura está aquí conmigo.

Tomoyo me apretó con mucha fuerza la mano que yo no ni siquiera pude hace mucho por apoyarla, sólo deje que ella dijera la verdad y si me necesitaba ahí estaría.

—Dime de una vez Tomoyo— dijo Sonomi ahora con voz tan preocupada que su mirada no se despego de su hija. — ¿Qué hicieron? — preguntó aun más angustiada y a mí el estomago se me hacia añicos que el hueco que Shaoran había llenado en la mañana se estaba quedando completamente vacío.

—Estoy embarazada— soltó derramando unas lagrimas y dejando de apretar mi mano para agachar la mirada y suspirar una y otra vez.

—Al menos me lo dijiste a tiempo— dijo Sonomi levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No sabía si las cosas habían resultado bien. No sabía lo que pasaría después. No sabía si la confianza que Sonomi tenía en mi se había acabado. No sabía si a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrían peores o mejorarían. No sabía nada.

Mientras, una parte de mi daba gracias a que Shaoran y yo nos detuviéramos de cometer una tontería, o tal vez no lo era. Ahora yo ya no sabía nada y siempre pensé que todas las respuestas estaban en mi hasta que sentí el abrazo de Tomoyo y deje que me empara las piernas, sólo que este llanto no parecía de desesperación sino de alivio.

—Tropezar está permitido— dije en cuanto ella comenzó a llorar aun más mientras suspiraba entre tanto y tanto.

Al menos una cosa era segura, Sonomi la iba a apoyar y yo lo que haría sería estar con Shaoran en la fiesta del viernes en el instituto mientras buscaba un remplazo para Tomoyo en el trabajo.

Las cosas mejoraran, yo lo sé.

* * *

A ClockWork

¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo la menor idea, creo que sólo preguntar ¿Les gusto? Yo espero que sí. ¡Y esta vez hice un capi más largo!

Que tal la calentura de Sakura y Shaoran ¿ya hacía falta verdad? Y a mí me gusto el capitulo, todo se acomodo y ya están al cien por cierto que Tomoyo no iba a abortar y que Eriol no la iba a abandonar, todo está resultando bien **hasta ahora.**

Para aquellas que gustan de la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol ahora estarán contentas y ya ese gusanito de saber cómo resultaría el embarazo está cubierto.

Y para las amantes de los Sakura y Shaoran estarán ¡más que satisfechas! Les prometí un capitulo subido de tono y eso fue lo que les di, pero ahí no acaba la cosa para mi mente terriblemente pervertida ¿yo? Bueno, ya ni modo lo dije jeje, esperen el siguiente capítulo que las dejara ahora sí completamente satisfechas o tal vez no de todas formas las espero hasta el otro capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y tengan en cuenta que todo lo que me escriben es bien recibido sino es que hasta agradezco a algunas de ustedes que me envían mensajes dándome su apoyo por estos momentos.

Este capítulo va para todas ustedes que me han apoyado desde el inicio. Criticona, creo que ya estarás complacida de que Eriol no se ¿hecho? para atrás y que eso del aborto es algo que yo no apoyo (aunque claro hay sus excepciones) buen en fin.

Muchas Gracias.

Las quiere mucho: A ClockWork.


	13. ¿Sin amar? Parte I

**CReZeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 12.- ¿Sin amar? Parte I. **

—**Shaoran—**

Me levante muy temprano debido a los ronquidos de Eriol, últimamente me estaba dando cuenta de que tener un compañero de cuarto era muy malo, él no ayudaba en nada, no me acompañaba por las compras y por si fuera poco la recamara estaba hecha un asco y yo no soy así.

Salí de la cama sin muchos ánimos de abrir la ventana y dejar que el sol entrara a la habitación para indicar que era un nuevo día… bueno, ni tan nuevo porque todos los días resultaban ser lo mismo, aburridos y predecibles y más cuando se iba a un instituto como el de nosotros.

Pero bueno, fácilmente camine unos pasos y di una buena patada a la costilla de Eriol, pero ni así el maldito se levantó, igual daba, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que se levantara tan tarde cuando no dormía sus ocho horas diarias. Aunque ¿desean saber cuál es la parte buena? Que Nakuru se porto como una buena hermana y le entregó el _Mercedes-Benz_ a Eriol lo cual me hacía respetar a mi amigo para llegar al instituto en auto.

—Levántate— dije apenas mientras tomaba la toalla de baño, como siempre y como cada mañana yo me bañaría pensando en estupideces pero este baño resulto ser diferente al de las veces anteriores… la lluvia caía sobre mí de manera suave y al mismo tiempo tétrica, como la experiencia más loca de mi vida.

—_Shaoran ¿Amigos?_

—_Amigos_

Aquellas palabras me estaban volviendo loco, me hacían estremecerme y ponerme al mismo tiempo tan débil, era como derrumbar aquel muro que me había costado tantos años levantar, aquel muro en el que impedía que las demás personas me lastimaran como ya en diferentes ocasiones, una de ellas puedo nombrar cuando mi padre murió. Pero Sakura había hecho que este muro se desvaneciera poco a poco que de un momento para otro todos los apodos me parecieron de los más hirientes para una mujer como ella… no me sentía digno de preguntarle que si podíamos ser algo más que amigos que ya me dejo claro que no quiere nada mi y juro que ahora me arrepentía de todas mis travesuras de niño.

— ¡Shaoran, Shaoran! — escuche gritos que provenían de la sala pero ahora no podía contestar, claro que no, mi mente ¡mi alma! Estaba con Sakura en este momento, recordando cada beso, cada caricia. — ¡Shaoran! — y ahora aquel llamado lo que hacía era golpear con una madera… — ¡Con un carajo Shaoran, sal de una vez! — seguían gritando como si yo estuviera muerto o algo por el estilo, como si hubiera hecho lo peor en la vida para que me hablaran con desesperación ¿o es acaso que escucho ese tono de voz por mi repentino estado de locura primaveral?

No pude hacer otra cosa más que tomar la toalla y comenzar a secarme el cabello mientras dejaba que unas gotas de agua se derramaran por todo mi cuerpo, y todo iba perfectamente hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en donde ustedes ya sabe, en una zona de lo más delicado para mí.

¡La dinastía Li terminaría aquí!

— ¡Eriol pero qué te pasa! — conseguí decir mientras me agachaba de dolor quedando de rodillas al suelo mientras tocaba con gran fuerza mi herramienta masculina para tratar de tranquilizar el dolor, pero Eriol parecía no divertido y tampoco enojado con aquella escena ni con lo que había provocado. Subí mi mirada para ver qué era lo que tenía a Eriol tan preocupado o tan interesado que estuvo a punto de casi matarme.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunte tomando la bata del suelo y tratando de levantarme mientras me cubría ante los ojos de una señora de edad avanzada, con cabello enmarañado color cafe caramelo hasta la cintura. No quería ser descortés ni nada por el estilo pero estar presente cuando por poco me deja como rama de árbol caída.

—Soy su vecina— dijo muy nerviosa la señora, entrelazando sus manos y moviéndolas con gran rapidez que me hizo ponerme realmente como un tomate maduro porque ella estaba así por haberme visto y también por presenciar la casi muerte de mis genitales.

Dicho que era mi vecina Eriol pareció asentir esperando lo que sea que fuera a decir para que yo le partiera la cara una vez que ella se haya ido.

—Vera, llegue apenas hace un mes— explicó, pero yo no sabía a qué venía su repentina visita, yo casi no estaba en casa como para que hubiera quejas de mí. Igual nuevamente asentí cuando me di cuenta de que esta vez a quien miraba era a mí. —Mi esposo trabaja mucho y llega hasta muy noche y usted es el único que llega ya por esas horas y me preguntaba si…

Ya me estaba dando miedo ¿y si quería un favor de esos? No, no, no yo no podría… ¿pero qué pendejadas estoy diciendo?

— ¿Sí? — preguntó Eriol igual de nervioso que yo, tal vez esa idea mía también había pasado por la mente de él.

—Me ayudaría con mis animales— dijo por fin, tal vez la idea de verme tirado en el suelo de dolor por lo sucedido aun la tenían conmocionada.

— ¿Qué tipo de animales? — pregunte rascando mi estomago, creo que me quedaron restos de jabón por haber salido tan rápido.

—Soy una zoóloga retirada— advirtió tratándome de dar a entender que sus animales tal vez eran peligrosos. —Son unas Áspid Egipcias— dijo ya dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones.

Aja sí, pero qué es eso.

— ¿Serpientes? — preguntó Eriol casi escandalizado lo cual hizo que yo lo mirara con los ojos como platos ¡yo no sabía nada de serpientes! — ¿Usted conserva una de las serpientes más venenosas del mundo? — siguió con su interrogatorio como si esto fuera de impacto mundial.

—Yo entenderé si ustedes no me ayudan es sólo que en las noches ellas salen a cazar y me da miedo que se pierdan— dijo justificándose agachando la mirada como si la estuviéramos regañando, pero bueno, nada se pierde con familiarizarte con unas serpientes, ya habíamos visitado a ese tipo de animales en la clase de Biología y a mí no me parecieron unos seres tan malos, no las conocía por sus nombres de especie pero me parecen unos animales fascinantes.

—La ayudare— dije bostezando un poco —Pero ¿será por poco tiempo verdad? — pregunte dudoso.

— ¡Oh sí!— exclamó ella con un brillo en los ojos, tal vez ya le había pedido a los otros vecinos y todos se habían rehusado a ayudarla. —Ellas cazan solas y cuando las alimento tienden a molestarse— explicó —Lo único que le pido es que me ayude con su comida mientras yo les dejo una de las recamaras para que se alimenten como deben.

Aun así yo no entendía nada, pero bueno, sólo la ayudaría a sostener "la carnada" y luego me iría de ese lugar.

—Ok— dije sin más —Estaré en su departamento a las ocho— dije algo dudoso pero ella no lo notó. — ¿En dónde vive? — pregunte antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar a mi baño.

—En el doscientos cinco, un piso abajo del suyo— respondió dando un paso hacia atrás para regresar a lo que sería su jaula de animales, pero qué vecina tan rara. —Con permiso, muchas gracias— dijo como ultimo y Eriol se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Estás loco!— gritó Eriol mientras yo le daba la espalda para regresar al baño. — Esos animales son peligrosos.

—No hay animal más peligroso en la tierra que tu— conteste. —Y si vuelves a hacer eso de golpearme enfrente de mis vecinos jura que el que se queda sin preciada arma masculina serás tú.

Al paso de la mañana sólo espere a que Eriol terminara de desayunar, aunque ahora que lo veía bien ya no estaba gordo, todo lo contrario estaba casi tan delgado como yo; su aspecto estaba algo demacrado como triste pero no me gustaba cuestionarlo, no soy su madre ni su padre… gracias a Dios.

—Vamos— dijo tomando las llaves de la mesa. —Mañana es la fiesta de Halloween— comentó mientras entrabamos al elevador junto con otra vecina que cargaba a su recién nacido, eso explicaba los llantos de bebé en las noches.

—Lo sé— dije acomodándome la corbata. No tenía muchas intenciones de presentarme a clases pero tenía muchas ganas de ver que era lo que Sakura estaba preparando para la fiesta de mañana en la noche.

— ¿A dónde iremos esta vez? — preguntó casi en susurro. —Kamui me dijo ayer que podríamos ir al bar en donde entre a trabajar ayer, tal vez no nos cueste nad…

— ¿Por qué no vamos al instituto? — pregunte interrumpiendo su fantasiosa noche que por cierto yo no compartiría si es que ellos llegaban a decir ir.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó mientras miraba como el bebé de la señora hacia unas caritas graciosas cuando su mamá arrugaba la nariz, me pregunto ¿Alguna vez fuimos así? —Cada año hacemos algo fuera del instituto porque es aburrido— aclaró.

—Sí ya sé— dije aburrido de la misma conversación —Pero yo no sé como son estas fiestas— confesé al instante en que el bebé dejó de hacer esas caras graciosas y se dedico a hacer burbujas de saliva, Eriol parecía fascinado con aquel bebé. —Y tu tampoco— dije recordando que él llego un mes antes que yo por lo que no conocía los festejos.

—Claro que lo sé— dijo sin despegar la mirada del niño. —Nakuru es casi hija de mi papá— recordó —Y ella ha estado aquí toda su vida por lo que ya conozco las festividades.

El elevador se detuvo en el _Lobby_ y de inmediato salimos del lugar apenas saludando al joven del recibidor que estaba haciendo unas llamadas y sólo nos saludos con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Bueno, yo quiero ir a este año, es nuestra última fiesta de brujas.

Y por un momento me vi como Eriol cuando me ocultaba lo de Tomoyo, dando explicaciones a todos de todo, quedándome callado cuando parecía hablaban de chicas o simplemente no dejaba de mirar a la nada por pensar en qué hacer y como escaparme con ella.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que estás loco por Kinomoto— dijo casi en burla pero yo sólo me dedique a entrar al auto mientras pensaba en que otra conversación podía sacar para quitarme de encima a Eriol y sus burlas. —Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente.

—No me gusta Sakura— dije casi en defensa pero ni siquiera me altere, el simple hecho de decir o pensar en su nombre me hacia la persona más blanda del mundo.

— ¿Sakura? — Preguntó Eriol lo cual me dejo perplejo, no había dicho mal su nombre — ¿No era _Sakuboba_? ¿O _Kinozoza_? A no— dijo casi alzando las manos por unos leves segundos para no despegarse del volante — _¡Chuky!_ — Casi gritó y algunas personas que iban pasando miraron el auto con miedo —Si era eso, por chiquita y maldita— recordó aquel apodo que yo le puse en el campamento.

—Cállate— dije apenas mientras enterraba mi rostro en las manos.

—No te hagas el desentendido conmigo— dijo ahora optando un porte muy serio un porte que en ocasiones me asustaba porque tendía a decir las cosas en serio y de verdad. —El día que salimos de aquel lugar, cuando visitamos por primera vez su trabajo… tú la besaste y además creo haber escuchado una vez que ella te grito que: Te quería en lugar de aceptar ser tu novia.

Dicho esto yo no tenía una contestación, de verdad que no la tenía y además todo en mi cerebro se vacío que ni siquiera puede pensar en otra cosa o en cantar una canción porque Eriol me había dado en donde más me dolía.

— ¿Qué pensaran tus hermanas cuando se enteren? — dijo en burla lo cual hizo que mi cerebro se inflara por tanta sangre que subía, sangre que estaba acumulada por el coraje que me estaba haciendo pasar. —Yo no diré nada— susurró. —Así que si lo que quieres es estar bien con ella tendrás que aclararle todo a las chicas que cada mañana te esperan para verte pasar o aclararle las cosas a Sarah.

—Sarah no tiene nada que ver— dije por fin.

—Pues no es lo que dijo Sarah a la hermana de Fuuma, ella vendrá en navidad, Setsuna va visitar a Sobaru, el primo de Kamui para unas entregas… ya sabes qué— dijo en silencio lo cual yo sólo asentí comprendiendo que Setsuna estaba más que metido en estos problemas, más metido que nosotros quiero decir. —Y le dijo a Kotori que mientras su hermano estaba en sus negocios le gustaría recobrar lo pasado contigo.

—Sarah no significa nada para mí— dije recordando vagamente el momento en que terminamos.

—Bueno— dijo Eriol encogiendo sus hombros —Estábamos con lo de la fiesta de Halloween… ¿A dónde iremos?

Al cambio de conversación no me había sorprendido la repentina pregunta de Eriol, era realmente lógico que él y los demás no cambiaran de tradición pero yo fingiría algo y acudiría con Sakura.

—Creo que sería bueno regresar a Yoroido— dijo suspirando —Aunque la propuesta de Kamui no está del todo mal ¿verdad?

No estoy acostumbrado a dar nuevos comentarios ni nada por el estilo y Eriol me conoce muy bien así que no hubo problema con que sólo me quedara callado, me iría a la estúpida fiesta con o sin ellos y para evitarme más comentarios burdo me quede escuchando de fondo la radio y la canción _She Will Be Loved_ de _Maroon 5_, como sea, ahora con música cursi o sin ella me sentía de lo más estúpido.

—Buenos días— nos saludo Sakura desde su asiento yo sólo respondí con un leve movimiento de cabeza y… esperen… a ver, momento; retrocedan y pausa.

Llegue y al acercarme a mi asiento SAKURA me saludo con un "Buenos días", pero eso no podía ser, creo que aun estoy dormido, ella nunca ha llegado temprano en toda su vida, lo cual quiere decir que yo llegue tarde por primera vez. Sakura, una chica que no podía identificar entre un problema de variantes y uno de integrales ahora estaba puntual en el instituto dispuesta a hacer las tareas, esto de verdad esta de locos.

—Llegaron muy tarde, de suerte el profesor esta en junta de maestros— dijo Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa de no romper un plato, bueno, literalmente.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo, acto después la cargó en sus brazos y salieron del salón, es ahí el momento en que yo debo pensar en otra cosa como por ejemplo: Sakura.

— ¿Qué tienes? — me preguntó Sakura con un tono de voz muy meloso y melodioso que incluso me molesto un poco cuando Kamui desvió la mirada y parece, creo que me sonrío. —Parece que no has dormido en días— me dijo analizando mi rostro pero inmediatamente desvié la mirada, eso de que nos descubran o sepan que yo puedo flaquear ante una chica no está en mis planes.

—Es Eriol— dije apenas —Está viviendo conmigo y tiende a hablar mientras duerme— explique dejándome caer en la silla para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás mirando las tejas del techo.

—No es el único— dijo Sakura casi en tono de burla. No la mire ni dije nada al respecto ya que la estúpida mirada de Yamasaki y de Kamui parecían no querer quitarse de mí. — ¿Y entonces? — preguntó recargándose en mi pupitre lo que ocasionó que me enderezara para quedar frente a frente, sus ojos verdes me parecían ahora con más brillo que antes.

— ¿_Y entonces_? — cite para que me dijera de una buena vez que era lo que trataba de decirme.

— ¿Vendrás al festival de Halloween? — preguntó sonriendo como una niña pequeña que espera un regalo en su fiesta de cumpleaños, en ese momento dedique una de mis mejore sonrisas, puedo ser muy encantador cuando me lo propongo y sonreírle de esa manera la harían esperar un rato más para que yo diera mi respuesta.

—**Sakura—**

No espere demasiado cuando salí de casa, apenas comenzaba a aclarar y ciertamente me enorgullecí de mí misma, nunca en mi vida había despertado prácticamente renovada y con más ganas que nunca; en fin, ya que era un poco temprano pase por la calle del parque pingüino y espere a que la camioneta de Tomoyo se estacionara para ir al colegio.

No espere más de cinco minutos cuando una camioneta llena de jovencitas con lentes oscuros y vestimenta muy imponente se estacionaron enfrente mío y me saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza, nunca había entablado conversación con alguna de ellas y de verdad que ni falta hacia porque ella parecían estatuas, unas caras de yeso que ni con un buen novio se les quitaría.

—Sakura— dijo Tomoyo sonriendo un poco mientras una señorita de cabello corto y color como gris le dio una pequeña bolsita de papel. —Muchas gracias— dijo mi amiga en cuanto sus guardaespaldas entraron nuevamente a su tétrica carroza y continuaron con su camino.

— ¿Qué te dieron? — pregunte un tanto chismosa, pero igual daba si lo hacía por chisme o no porque Tomoyo siempre me decía las cosas que le pasaba.

—Mi mamá y Eriol me llevaron con un pediatra ayer— explicó guardando la bolsa de papel en su mochila —Me dijo que satisfaga todos mis antojos— dijo suspirando —Y tengo muchas ganas del pudin de chocolate y mamá compró en grandes cantidades así que tengo para cada mañana.

Ciertamente me extrañaba que a pesar de tener algún tiempo de embarazo se le notara vagamente, lo sabían los profesores y de pura suerte el instituto no le dio de baja temporal así que mientras se mantuviera con ese chipote tan pequeño en su vientre con suerte terminaría al menos la mitad del semestre sino es que el semestre completo.

—Entonces van muy enserio con eso de casarse— dije y a pesar de no ser una pregunta Tomoyo me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía ligeramente. —Me parece que son demasiado jóvenes— dije inclinando los hombros.

—Hay Sakura— dijo Tomoyo en suspiró —Cómo si no supieras lo que te está pasando en este momento.

No tenia intensiones de enojarme por algo que no vale la pena y por algo que literalmente a mi no me importa, era un simple comentario pero bueno, su reacción no fue algo que me agrado del todo cuando lo dijo en un tono tan serio y tan… no sé, un tono diferente al de ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

—Quiero decir que no soy tonta— dijo mientras veíamos que faltaban unos cuantos pasos para entrar al instituto. — ¿De verdad creían tu y Shaoran que son discretos? — preguntó en tono burlesco pero aun así yo permanecí inerte a todo comentario.

Shaoran y yo no teníamos que ser discretos con nada porque _nada_ éramos y no lo seremos nunca, somos únicamente _amigos_ recalcado a los cuatro vientos si era necesario, no me estaba pasando nada en este momento y no quiero decir que ella es tonta pero no tenía que darme un comentario que no venia ni tenía nada conmigo.

—Shaoran y yo no somos nada— dije entrando por las amplias rejas del lugar para decirnos que estábamos nuevamente en el purgatorio por tener la clase de matemáticas a primera hora. —Sólo nos llevamos mejor— agregue para acallar cualquier suposición de mi amiga.

—Entonces los besos en el pingüino fueron imaginación mía y de Kamui— dijo respondiéndose a ella misma elevando su mirada al cielo, como esperando a que cualquier respuesta o imagen se le viniera a la mente. —Creí que Kamui era estúpido pero cuando a los chismes de sus amigos es muy observador— dijo sonriendo —Nos pareció ver a una chica con la blusa desabotonada y aun chico con el mismo cuerpo que Shaoran dejándose querer por una chica de cabello corto.

—Tomoyo— dije apenas mientras colores se me subían al rostro y bajaban con la misma intensidad. —Yo no…

—Tranquila— me dijo —Kamui no dirá nada… bueno, no enfrente de todos— dijo mientras veíamos a Kamui entrado en el salón de ballet siendo tomado de la mano por Kotori, esos de suerte nunca han sido descubiertos por nadie.

Preferí dejar aquel comentario y aquellas burlas en el ayer para entrar al salón y encontrar a unos cuantos compañeros que parecía hacían su tarea de lengua Japonesa, es muy fácil aquella materia por lo cual no parecían estresados. Llegue a mi lugar y note que ni Shaoran ni Eriol llegaban aun, algo extraño en dos personas que son muy puntuales, aunque tal vez ahora que viven juntos se desvelen demasiado.

Shaoran fue muy lindo como amigo, el darle hogar a Eriol cuando más lo necesitaba lo sé porque Touya estaba muy bien enterado de lo de Tomoyo y lo de Eriol y su ahora nuevo trabajo que Nakuru le había encontrado, yo sabía que ella no podía ser tan mala como su padrastro.

—Buenos días— nos saludó Fuuma entrando al salón casi arrastrando la mochila en el suelo, parecía muy desvelado pero bueno, no me preocupo demasiado ya que Rika estaba tomada de la mano de él, algo extraño de ver.

—Muy buenos días Fuuma— contestó Tomoyo mientras Rika parecía dejaba su mochila en su lugar sin saludarnos, ella también parecía muy cansada, su rostro suele ser muy sano y natural, muy dulce y aniñado para su edad por lo cual de ella sí me preocupe.

—Fuuma ¿Qué le sucede a Rika? — pregunte en cuanto tomo el asiento al lado de Tomoyo.

Fuuma inmediatamente fijo su mirada en mi, se talló los ojos y bostezo como dos segundo.

—Nada— dijo mirando a Tomoyo acercarse a Rika, la cual parecía negar cuando Tomoyo hizo un comentario, tal vez también estaba preguntando lo mismo que yo a Fuuma. —Vimos una película hasta muy tarde en su casa y dormimos muy poco— contestó algo cortante lo cual me pareció mejor quedarme con la duda.

En el instante en que iba a tirar la basura de mi lugar encontré con que Shaoran y Eriol entraban al salón como si su tiempo de entrada fuera opcional, mire el reloj de pulsera y en efecto eran las ocho y quince, algo tarde para la primera clase.

—Buenos días— dije en cuanto Shaoran se acercó y sólo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza pero mi saludo parece no le agrado del todo porque puso una cara de enojo ante los buenos días que dije, tal vez eso de saludarlo no estaba en el memo de esta mañana.

—Llegaron muy tarde, de suerte el profesor esta en junta de maestros— interrumpió Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa para apaciguar el momento, parecía que el viento de momento se hizo hielo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Shaoran, pero al menos ya me había quitado su tétrica mirada de encima.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo, ambos parecían sonreírse con mucho amor ya que Eriol la cargo como cuando se carga a la novia en noche de bodas y luego la llevo en sus brazos fuera del salón sin siquiera despedirse.

— ¿Qué tienes? — pregunte con tono de voz un poco temeroso de saber si estaba enojado, pero tal vez el temor de mi voz me hizo muy melosa porque Shaoran desvió la mirada a Kamui y luego hizo una mueca aun peor de cómo me estaba mirando y volvió a fijar su mirada en mi. —Parece que no has dormido en días— dije analizando su rostro, sus ojeras estaban peor de cómo las tenían Fuuma y Rika.

Pero de igual manera su rostro de yeso no se desvaneció ni siquiera cuando pretendí ser un poco melosa o cariñosa con él.

—Es Eriol— dijo apenas contestándome brevemente —Está viviendo conmigo y tiende a hablar mientras duerme— explicó dejando caer su cabeza en el filo de la silla y se dedico a mirar la tejas del techo, me pareció por un momento que mi presencia le molestaba.

—No es el único— dije apenas sonriendo. Pero aun así no me miraba ahora parecía mirar de reojo a Kamui y a Yamasaki, tal vez estaban enojados porque la mirada que les estaba dando no era muy amigable. — ¿Y entonces? — pregunte recargándome en su pupitre para hacer que su enojo se desvaneciera y lo bueno fue que se enderezo y quedamos frente a frente.

— ¿_Y entonces_? — citó mi pregunta como una burla, al menos ya no me miraba con sus ojos de _iceberg_. Una mirada que seguramente me congelaría.

— ¿Vendrás al festival de Halloween? — pregunte sonriendo pero me intimido demasiado cuando me dedico una de sus sonrisas que me derretían y me aturdían, él solía ser muy encantador cuando se lo proponía pero me pareció que no me iba a responder en ese momento.

—Si te digo que no— dijo alejándose y cruzando sus brazos, una pose serena y de chico rudo, una pose que por supuesto yo conocía muy bien. — ¿Qué harías? — preguntó retando.

—Nada— dije inclinado mis hombros, de hecho esperaba que me dijera eso, no iba a cambiar sus tradiciones con sus amigos por un amor… no, no, no por un encuentro fugaz. —Entenderé tus razones. — dije apenas dando media vuelta para acercarme a Chiharu que parecía hablaba con Rika.

Pero justo en el momento en que yo estaba decidida a dar el primer paso para acercarme a mis amigas pero entonces una mano realmente cálida y fría al mismo tiempo casi hizo chispas al tener tacto conmigo.

—Nunca dije que no iría— dijo Shaoran sonriéndome nuevamente con aquella sonrisa que me deslumbraba. — ¿Es en parejas verdad? — preguntó viendo como ahora Yamasaki se acercaba a Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, en sí Rika y Yamasaki han sido mejores amigos desde que él sale con Chiharu. — ¿Irías conmigo?

Yo no sabía que contestar ya que todo el salón nos miró con un gesto de no entender absolutamente nada, todos ya estaban enterados de lo mal que nos llevábamos así que tal vez piensen que estamos jugando o haciéndonos una broma pesada de ser amigos de la noche a la mañana, nadie creería que Shaoran y yo podríamos llevarnos bien, eso estaba a nuestro favor, claro, desde que lo empuje del acantilado y cuando lo deje desnudo enfrente de todos nadie se daría cuenta de la realidad.

—Las personas no ven nada más allá de la realidad— susurró muy cerca de mi odio casi estremeciéndome al sentir su cálido aroma y aliento muy cerca de mi ser y de mi impulso de poseer y ser poseída. —La gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver niña— dijo mientras se alejaba de mi rostro para no mirarme a mí sino a Tomoyo y a Eriol que se estaban acomodando la corbata, realmente me parecía un poco peligroso que estuvieran teniendo algo de intimidad dentro del instituto, pero hasta donde sé, aquí, todo se puede.

—Genial— dije mientras Eriol se acercaba a nosotros con su habitual sonrisa de no romper un plato y aquel gesto que lo hacía interesante entre las chicas que era cuando se reunía con sus amigos.

—Güero— llamó Kamui a Shaoran mientras los otros tres parecían estar burlándose de algo o contando tal vez alguna nueva novedad que vieron Eriol y Tomoyo.

— ¿A la salida? — me preguntó ahora con una mirada más tímida.

—A la salida— confirme asintiendo para ahora sí ir con Rika que parecía dormir en el pupitre mientras Naoko le daba masaje en los hombros, dudo mucho que esos dolor vengan nada más por ver una película hasta muy tarde.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunte en cuanto Rika me miro ahora con los ojos vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar, aunque automáticamente la idea de que ella y Fuuma habían terminado era descartada porque ambos estarían muy serios y no hubieran llegado tomados de la mano.

—Vamos a fuera— dijo Rika tomando mi mano para que las otras tres nos siguieran.

Y estábamos a punto de salir del salón hasta que dos piernas se elevaron para impedirnos atravesar la puerta y llegar a nuestro destino que era el patio principal. Las risas de aquellas personas no se hicieron de esperar pero a Rika eso no le hizo mucha gracia al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Yamasaki y de Fuuma y lo primero que me impacto fue cuando ella jaló el cabello de Yamasaki para atrás y a Fuuma le pellizco las piernas pero con un toque más sutil que con su amigo.

—Está acostumbrado a los malos tratos— dijo Rika casi sonriendo mientras veíamos como Shaoran, Kamui y Eriol se burlaban de Yamasaki así que yo también sonreí.

Al llegar al patio nos sentamos en círculo para que todas pudiéramos escuchar el relato de Rika, pero ella parecía muy nerviosa y tal vez no le estábamos dando la suficiente confianza como para permitir expresarse. Rika suspiró muchas veces y comenzó a arrancar el pasto casi a puños mientras un tono rojo daba un poco de toque a sus mejillas.

—Fuuma…— apenas susurró y casi agacho la mirada cuando vimos que unos profesores pasaban con unas cuantas cajas, tal vez eran los adornos para la fiesta de mañana. —Él…— pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Tomoyo y de inmediato Rika levantó la mirada y nos miró a todas nosotras.

—Al menos te cuidaste ¿verdad? — preguntó Chiharu casi en regaño y sutileza.

¡Por qué todo en esta jodida vida tiene que ver con los sentimientos y el sexo para demostrar _amor_ hacia una persona!

Pero Rika no negó ni asintió, simplemente agacho nuevamente la mirada, tal vez era tan preocupante que ahora saldría que también está embarazada tal y como Tomoyo.

—Fue hermoso— dijo Rika pero todas nosotras estábamos esperando conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que fue realizada, creo que a todas nos importa muy poco si estuvo bien o mal o si lo hizo con amor o no, el caso era no frenarse con un chico sólo por una calentura. —Sí— nos dijo nuevamente alzando la mirada. —Pero… su mamá nos encontró y ahora él está castigado y por miedo se quedo en mi casa… lo amo— dijo casi soltando unas lagrimas de emoción y a mí casi me daban ganas de levantarme y de irme para no escuchar más de esas cursilerías.

— ¿Entonces no van a venir a la fiesta? — preguntó Naoko casi tan sonrojada que Rika.

—Bueno— murmuró Rika mirando a Chiharu —No le digan a nadie pero Fuuma va a cancelar con sus amigos para estar conmigo, dirá que su madre lo castigo por algo y Kotori lo cubrirá.

—Oh sí, la tradición— dijimos Chiharu, Tomoyo y yo casi al mismo tiempo, pero el haber dicho eso todas me miraban con cara de animal extraño.

—No le digan a nadie a ninguno de ellos— dijo Rika muy nerviosa —Esa tradición suya es muy importante como para romperla por una chica— agregó.

Ciertamente me daban ganas de reírme a todo lo que daba, pensar que Shaoran y Fuuma se encontrarían en la fiesta los haría cómplices con los otros tres por romper con su tradición.

Cuando salimos del instituto Shaoran ya estaba parado en la puerta con sus amigos, despidiéndose conforme nosotras íbamos saliendo.

— ¿Entonces me acompañas? — preguntó Rika a Naoko.

—Sí.

Fuuma y Kamui fueron los primeros en despedirse una vez mis amigas estaban con ellos y a demás Kotori ya iba de la mano con Kamui por lo que no podían esperar a nadie más, Chiharu tomo a Yamasaki de la mano y ni siquiera lo dejó despedirse de sus amigos y Eriol esperaba a Tomoyo la cual parecía ahora no querer despegarse de mi ni un solo momento.

— ¡Eriol! — casi gritó Tomoyo pero aun así logro reventarme el tímpano derecho.

— ¡Qué! — preguntó Eriol a gritos lo cual consiguió hacer reía a Shaoran, pero con facilidad se despego de sus amigos cuando dos jovencitas de no más de quince años se acercaron a él… no estoy enojada.

— ¡El director quiere vernos! — siguieron con sus gritos.

— ¡Para qué! — respondió Eriol.

— ¡Cállate y ven de una buena vez! — gritó Tomoyo un poco harta pero sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Bueno! — contestó Eriol acercándose a nostras con una velocidad de rayo.

—Eriol estará en mi casa hasta mañana— dijo Tomoyo sonriéndome ligeramente sin dejar de ver a su prometido. —Tendrás toda la noche para jugar todo tipo de juegos.

De igual manera seguí caminando hasta llegar a Shaoran el cual aun continuaba mirando a las niñas esas con sus sonrisas coquetas permitiendo que ellas le hablaran de cualquier tontería… pero no estoy enojada.

— ¿Interrumpo? — pregunte acercando a los tres acomodando la mochila en mi hombro tomando una pose un tanto seria.

—Claro que no— respondió Shaoran en el momento en que tomaba unos papeles que las niñas le habían dado. —Sakura, ellas son Arashino y Tanaka— presentó por sus apellidos, normalmente Shaoran tiende a hablar a las niñas por su nombre de pila, lo cual en un principio me alago que las presentara como si no fuera nada para él. —Señoritas— dijo Shaoran inclinando su cabeza levemente como si fuera un caballero de la mesa redonda. — ¿Nos vamos? — me preguntó alzando su mano esperando a que yo la tomara mientras veía las caras de aquellas niñas estúpidas por lo que lo hice y no lo dude dos veces, me satisfacía ver como aquellas niñas ponían caras de no importarles nada y de burlarse a mis espaldas, pero era yo quien estaba al lado de él y no ellas.

_Sakura ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Shaoran es una persona no un objeto! Además él no es nada tuyo_… cállate, cállate conciencia ahora no me molestes.

Pero era cierto, últimamente estaba siendo una víbora muy venenosa.

En seguida Shaoran tomó aquel papel en sus manos y lo abrió pero parece que encontró algo que no le gusto porque dibujo una tímida sonrisa en su rostro seguida de un quejido o tal vez un gemido de "_Hum_" y luego negó aun sonriendo más, dobló aquel papel y lo tiró en el primer contenedor que encontró, me daban ganas de regresar y ver qué era lo que estaba ocultando o que era lo que él no quería que yo viera pero me contuve a deshacer aquel abrazo que hizo tomándome de la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Estas niñas de ahora— susurró suspirando —Creen que con una carta olorosa y un me gustas tú les vas a dar el cielo y las estrellas.

Dicho esto ya no me dieron ganas de leer aquella carta, simplemente me dedique a burlarme en silencio de aquellas niñas, pobrecitas, ellas nunca iban a tener nada con él… aunque bueno, yo tampoco.

—Cierto— dije sonriendo y negando levemente —Lo sabría si yo fuera un chico.

—Bueno— dijo separándose de mi hombro y tomando firmemente de las mejillas forzándome a mirarlo. —Es fácil adivinar que no les haría caso porque yo te quiero a ti…

Dicho eso desvié la mirada y le di la espalda para continuar caminando, aun no estoy lista… bueno para decirle que lo quería sí pero hacérselo saber no.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunte dándome cuenta de que yo no conocía estas calles. Más bien parecían lugar de ricos, no tan de ricos como las mansiones en donde Tomoyo vivía pero aquí estaban algunos edificios y departamentos tan lujosos que me daban miedo de lo imponentes.

—A mi departamento— dijo volviendo a abrazarme de la cintura para poner la misma posición de hace unos momentos.

El olor de su cabello me hacia extrañar el aroma a fresas de mi champú pero aun así su toque aroma a chicle y vainilla le daban un toque demasiado fino y hermoso… era como perderme en un enorme algodón de azúcar cafe.

Inmediatamente entramos a un edificio súper grande, creo que el más grande de la calle y un joven que permanecía en recepción nos saludo pero me parece que a Shaoran no le gusto la manera en como dejo su periódico para mirarme con una sonrisa muy socarrona.

— ¡Jovencito! — gritó una señora de cabello enmarañado y color cafe hasta la cintura, era una señora de edad para aclarar, sus arrugas se le notaban demasiado pero parecía muy amable y muy rica, porque su vestimenta me pareció un tanto exagerada para alguien de su edad: unos vaqueros y camisa caqui con una botas color negro, como si viniera de un _hangar_.

—Buenas tardes señora— saludó Shaoran muy educado mientras me abrazaba para que los ojos del recepcionista se quitaran de mi. — ¿Qué desea?

—No le quitare mucho tiempo, es sólo una ayuda para mis animales.

¿Animales? Ahora Shaoran era cuidador de un zoológico, vaya que su vida me parecía de lo más extraña, era mejor regresar al instituto y no hacer nada a quedarnos a ayudar a una anciana. Pero bueno, por una parte me dio un poco de curiosidad saber que era lo que señora guardaba en su departamento que hizo a Shaoran interesarse tanto.

—**Shaoran—**

Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre de la señora _esa_ cuando nos presentamos en la mañana, tal vez la formalidad se acabó cuando Eriol me golpeó en mi miembro.

—Es sólo por un momento— continuó diciendo la señora pero la verdad es que yo le había perdido todo interés cuando me di cuenta que el estúpido de Akashi no le quitaba la mirada a Sakura y me molesto más cuando Sakura se refugió detrás de mí para ocultar todo lo delantero que poseía y que por supuesto que si no era mío no iba a ser de nadie.

—Vera es que estoy ocupado— dije y mire a Sakura de momento pero ella pareció un poco enojada. —La veré en la noch…

—Claro señora— respondió Sakura. —La acompañaremos— dijo pero eso me puso un poco nervioso, se supone que estaríamos en mi departamento tratando de recordar o recobrar la vez del pingüino y negué rápidamente en cuanto la señora dejo de mirarme y se encamino para el elevador. —Es rápido— susurró en mi oído acercándome a la señora mientras casi jalaba de mi brazo—Ayúdala.

Al entrar al departamento de la señora no me sorprendió en nada el aroma que despedía su sala de estar, era como tabaco para pipa y un poco de menta en colonia, digno olor para unos viejecitos.

— ¡Serpientes! — gritó Sakura agarrándome del cuello casi sacándome todo el aire cuando enredó sus piernitas en su estomago y el aire se corto cuando se abrazo más a mi garganta.

— ¡Ho no, no! — gritó la señora tomando aquella serpiente color negro con franjas rojas, esa sí que era una áspid súper venenosa. — ¡_Rebla_, basta, no puedes asustar a las visitas! — continuó gritando mientras sujetaba al animal desde la cabeza para evitar ser mordida por ella.

— ¿_Rebla_? — Preguntó Sakura bajando con lentitud de mi — ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?

Al instante en que se bajo comencé a sobarme el cuello y el estomago, aunque ella no pesara demasiado tenía un fuerza muy grande y yo no soy de piedra ni nada por el estilo.

—Es una combinación de Reed y Black— explicó la señora —Discúlpeme joven, no fue mi intensión asustar a su novia…

—No, no, no ella no…

—No él y yo no somos…

Los dos comenzamos a negar algún tipo de relación cuando obvio no existía, sólo nos divertíamos y nada más, pero la manera en que la señora dijo _Novia_ realmente me pareció digno nombre para ella.

— ¡Ho es acaso que su pareja es el joven occidental que vive en su departamento!

¡Qué! No, no, no, no, no CLARO QUE NO, YO NO SOY GAY.

—No, no— dije rápidamente —Eriol es mi compañero del instituto a mi quien me gusta es ella— señale a Sakura para que se diera cuenta de que mi gusto es hacia las niñas.

—Bueno, eso explica la mirada— dijo muy seria.

— ¿Mirada? — pregunte no entendieron exactamente lo que me estaba queriendo decir, con eso de que hace unos segundos era gay no sabría que contestar.

—Cuando los jovencitos se miran como ustedes lo hacen entonces es amor— dijo la señora metiendo la horrible serpiente a una pecera que en lugar de agua tenia arena. —Si es amor podrán lograr lo que sueñan. Jovencito me podría levantar esas cajas y ponerlas en aquella habitación.

Dicho esto no me pareció pregunta sino más bien una orden, pero de igual manera lo hice, abrí la puerta que me indico y todo el piso estaba repleto de arena y tenía unos troncos… baje las cajas y de inmediato serpientes de diferentes colores comenzaron a salir, y como es mejor prevenir que lamentar mejor cierro la puerta y dejo a los animales ser animales.

— ¿Soñar? — preguntó Sakura acercándose a ella ahora admirando a la serpiente que momentos atrás la había asustado.

—Claro— dijo la señora sentándose en su mullido sofá, eso ameritaría una historia de amor para Sakura que seguramente yo no querría escuchar pero me iba a ver obligado por ella. —Hay tantas cosas que ustedes poseen y otros que no se aman lo tienen… ustedes se quieren.

Dicho esto Sakura y yo nos quedamos viendo un pequeño instante pero inmediatamente ella desvió la mirada para continuar escuchando a la señora aunque note un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas.

—Soy Sakura— se presentó elevando su mano y en cuanto la señora la tomo le acarició la palma, como una gitana leyendo la mano de su cliente. —Y él, es Shaoran— me presentó, seguramente intuía que la señora no me conocía de mucho.

—Mucho gusto Sakura— dijo la señora sonriendo y haciendo su voz un poco más ronca. —Yo soy Nadeshiko.

¿Nadeshiko? Hum, como la mamá de Sakura, eso ameritaría más tiempo perdido… ¡carajo!

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Sakura muy emocionado acercándose a la señora y sentándose a su lado, ya era un hecho. — ¡Mi mamá se llamaba Nadeshiko!— dijo tocando su pecho casi en señal de dolor y de alegría.

—Tu nombre significa cerezo… como Li, en chino también significa cerezo. — dijo mirándome, ella seguramente lo decía por molestar o por tener a alguien con quien hablar.

— ¡Sí, soy un cerezo! — gritó Sakura emocionada.

Me dedique a mirar el lugar, ciertamente estaba muy bien adornado pero bastante viejo, es más, podría decir que su mesa de la sala era del siglo pasado pero en cuanto a los candelabros a su bar me parecieron dignos de personas modernas… antiguo y moderno, como la habitación de mi padre.

Baje la mirada a su closet que estaba a mi lado y vi un monto de revistas referente a Egipto y a las ruinas, un tema bastante interesante para una zoóloga retirada.

—Bueno señora— dijo Sakura —No le quitamos más su tiempo— dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí. —Fue un verdadero honor conocerla.

—Antes de que se vayan— nos detuvo en el momento en que vio que puse la mano en la perilla. — ¿Ustedes conocen la leyenda de Nefertiti? Una vez leí que ella era una ferviente seguidora del dios del sol y que tuvo uno oficio sacerdotal ¿Ustedes saben porque?

—Porque era una posición reservada para los reyes; ella fue reina del antiguo Egipto— conteste inclinando los hombros y cuando la señora volvió a sentarse para ponerme atención Sakura se me quedo mirando y fue ella quien ahora negaba para salir rápido de la casa. —Con su esposo el faraón Ajnatón hizo muchos cambios, tantos artísticos, culturales y religiosos, pero no ejerció el oficio como tal, su esposo sólo le permitió que adorara al dios sol llamado Atón, pero Nefertiti fue después sustituida por una de sus seis hermanas, no hay mucho sobre ella.

—Qué interesante— dijo la señora acariciando su mentón recordando con exactitud mis palabras. — ¿Y tu como sabes tanto? — me preguntó de manera curiosa y pensaba responderle todo lo que me enseñaron en Hong Kong de eso y de lo que me gustaría estudiar pero Sakura me apretó tan fuerte la mano que casi brinco de dolor.

—A mí me gusta toda esa cultura— respondí apenas mirando a Sakura con una cara de pocos amigos. —Me gustaría estudiar las ruinas de Egipto para conocer más de sus costumbres y culturas, si desea le puedo prestar un libro que me regalo mi hermana.

— ¡Ho sí me encantaría! — dijo la señora muy emocionada que por un momento creí que Sakura cuando llegara a viejita podría ser como ella, tan adorable y tan curiosa como lo ha sido siempre.

Al llegar a mi departamento me dio mucho coraje que estuviera todo desordenado, pero bueno, al menos ella entendería que ya no vivía solo y que el desorden seguramente vendría de Eriol.

—Que vecina tan más adorable— dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá abrazando uno de los cojines mientras al mismo tiempo revisaba mi departamento, tal vez le parecía una porquería como la recamara que tenemos en el instituto pero bueno seguramente ella no diría nada.

—Apenas la conozco— dije caminando hacia la cocina y pude verla desde atrás, ciertamente me pareció muy fina y tan delgadita con su cabello corto que le estaba creciendo un poco. — ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Mjum— respondió en un quejido muy gracioso, parecía muy nerviosa y yo no entendía absolutamente nada.

— ¿_Mjum_? — la imite casi en burla y ella asintió ahora mirándome fijamente sin borrar su sonrisa. — Pon un poco de música— dije enseñándole el estéreo que estaba inundado por muchos discos que no estaban en su estuche.

De igual manera me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, ya me hacía mucho que no iba al súper a descargar un poco de dinero de la tarjeta de crédito. No había nada ni en el refrigerador ni en la alacena, pero antes de que maldijera a mi pereza escuche de fondo una canción muy conocida de los _The Cardigans_ con su _Lovefool_ sólo me faltaba que Sakura también fuera admiradora de este grupo tan fresa de los noventas.

—Sólo hay agua— dije asomándome a la sala por encima de la puerta. — ¿Quieres? — pero no hubo respuesta, sólo la pequeña cabecita de Sakura negando mientras seguía sentada sobre la alfombra buscando algún disco que le gustara.

—No— dijo después de mucho mientras se levantaba, yo me cruce de brazos esperando a que ella viniera a mí pero eso sería mucho pedir. De igual manera se acerco al sofá y tomo algunas cosas de su mochila, saco una libreta y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a mí, tal vez quería que la ayudara con la tarea de matemáticas.

—La semana pasada faltaste a clases— dijo dándome la libreta que estaba forrada con algunas fotografías de la cantante _Pink_, entonces comprendí que era mía, no soy tan fan de ella pero me gusta la forma en cómo pinta su rubio cabello con toques rosas y algunas _rastas_. —Dejaron tarea de inglés— dijo ahora inclinando la libreta para que la tomara y eso hice pero la arroje a la recamara que tenia la puerta abierta.

— ¿En dónde duerme Eriol? — preguntó buscando la habitación de él o algunas pertenencias en el lugar.

—Conmigo— dije y ella me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. —Bueno literalmente— explique —Duerme en el suelo, en una colchoneta.

Pero no termine de explicar los motivos porque se aproximó a mi habitación con la cama des tendida y con la colchoneta de Eriol sin recoger para ser guardada debajo de la cama, justo donde la tenía anteriormente.

Si bien mi habitación no es la gran cosa, sólo una cama tipo matrimonial, alfombra en tono color vino, cortinas que resbalan al piso, algunos poster de Queen, Nirvana, Guns´n Roses, Pink, Him y de mi nuevo delirio que es Twinkranes. Mi madre la primera vez que vino que fue hace como año y medio dijo que era la recamara digna de un drogadicto… y no estaba del todo mal porque llegue a fumar mariguana mientras escuchaba _Don´t Cry_, pero bueno nunca lo hice seguido.

—Me gusta— dijo apenas audible para mí —Es tan roquero, tan… tú— dijo ahora mirándome mientras volvía la mirada al balcón. —Yo sólo tengo dos posters y hasta eso de _Maroon 5_ solamente. — susurró viendo ahora el retrato de mi madre que estaba al lado de mi cama, yo apenas asentí vagamente a lo que me dijo.

—Es muy hermosa— dijo tomando el retrato pero algo que no me gusta es hablar de mi familia y ella ya sabía demasiado para decirle otras cosas, algo como la vida negra de la dinastía Li. —En el campamento dejaste una fotografía de tu madre— dijo aun continuando el retrato de mi madre. —Está en tu libreta… no te la había regresado porque me gustaba mirarla— asentí quitándole el retrato y dejándolo en su respectivo sitio.

—Sí lo es… muy hermosa— susurre apenas mientras los dos aun continuábamos viendo el retrato, en aquella foto mi madre parecía sonreír. —Pero no me parezco en nada a ella— dije apenas recordando el rostro de mi padre, aunque todos dicen que me le parezco yo creo que no… de hecho no siento tener parecido con alguno.

—No es verdad— dijo Sakura despegando la mirada del retrato para mirarme. —Te le pareces en la mirada, en los labios… y en la sonrisa tan tímida.

Dicho esto desvié la mirada, ella era la primera persona que me hacía ver el retrato de mi madre para ver si era verdad lo que decía. Yo siempre creí que en lo único que nos parecíamos era sólo en el carácter reservado, pero después de eso no sabía qué otra cosa nos hacia tan parecidos.

—Gracias— dije apenas mientras miraba la cama, mis almohadas todas revueltas sobre las sabanas…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con Sarah?

— ¿Sarah? — pregunte sin entender, ella no tenía nada que ver con Sarah, de hecho Sakura ni siquiera estaba enterada antes que yo salía con Sarah porque ni ella ni su hermano estaban en nuestro grupo, nunca, ni siquiera conoció a Setsuna, aunque bien pudo haberle contado Tomoyo. — ¿Tu que sabes de Sarah? — pregunte casi en orden y ella pareció no inmutarse, tal vez porque en mi tono de voz no había nada severo.

—**Sakura—**

A la sola mención de Sarah, Shaoran se puso muy tenso, de hecho yo no sabía nada de no ser cuando Rika y Naoko lo dijeron en una conversación y cuando Kotori le dijo que ella le mandaba muchos saludos, pero eso no era gran cosa no sabía nada.

—Nada, una vez escuche que mis amigas platicaban de ella y que fuiste su novio— dije inclinando los hombros mientras me sentaba en el filo de la cama para poder platicar a gusto y de hecho Shaoran me imito porque se sentó a mi lado. —Y que tú le querías mucho.

—Sí— contestó apenas audible para mis oídos mortales. —Pero no dure mucho tiempo con ella.

—Pero la querías— dije no en pregunta sino en un hecho porque Rika la yo lo había dicho y seguramente porque Fuuma ya se lo había comentado lo cual no podría ser mentira.

—Al principio— contestó ahora pareciendo recordar las cosas y momentos que paso con Sarah. —Tenia dieciséis… fueron muchas cosas por las que terminamos… era como estar con una muñeca— dijo ausente.

¿Muñeca? Tal vez ellos tenían historia mucho más profunda de lo que yo jamás pude haber pensado, tal vez era mejor cortar su relato y quedarme por siempre con la duda porque la sola mención del nombre de ella y saber que ellos "Sí fueron novios" me hacía sentir un hueco en el estomago y un ardor que no se podría controlar con medicamento.

—La primera vez que estuvimos juntos apenas si participó con gestos… y la segunda era sólo yo… nunca me dijo nada, no sabía si le gustaba sino le gustaba… si le dolía, si me quería; nunca dijo nada, sólo se acostaba y me dejaba hacer todo a mí, era como estar con nadie.

No tenia que preguntar a qué se estaba refiriendo cuando dijo la primera vez porque era lógico que ellos tuvieron un encuentro amoroso, yo nunca pensé que Shaoran pudiera hacer el amor con una chica esperando que le dijera cosas al oído y yo no podría saber absolutamente nada de eso porque soy virgen y me arrepentí de no querer escuchar a Rika y su primera vez con Fuuma.

—Pero ahora ella quiere volver contigo— dije ausente y sentí como la mano de ella se cerraba entorno a la mía.

—Siempre ha sido así— explico casi agachando la mirada, creo que Sarah era muy caprichosa. —Me terminaba, me pedía que volviéramos, se enojaba cuando pensaba en ti y en la próxima broma que te haría… pensaba que tenía una ridícula obsesión contigo.

Dicho esto me sonroje y mire para la ventana evitando saber si me estaba mirando.

— ¿Y era una obsesión? — pregunte casi aguantando una sonrisa, casi aguantando un llanto, una emoción de abrazarlo y decirle que me gustaba.

—Sigue siendo una obsesión— dijo acercándose a mi cuello y besando ligeramente mi mentón para que una de sus manos se dirigieran mis pechos por encima de la blusa, esta vez no habrían voces que nos interrumpieran, no habrían las miradas de sus amigos a los lejos… esta vez estaríamos solos. — ¿Estás segura? — me preguntó mientras me recostaba en la cama mientras sujetaba mi nuca para hacerlo con lentitud.

A ClockWork: ¡QUE TAL! Si esto les gusto les aseguro que el otro estará mejor. Quiero agradecer todos sus fabulosos comentarios, de verdad que me han ayudado en estos momentos, apenas termine mis exámenes la semana pasada y estuve muy ocupada como para actualizar pero tranquilas que no dejare el fic al aire, me faltan unos cuantos capítulos para terminar la historia pero aún falta mucho así que no desesperen.

Aquí están las personas que me han apoyado desde el inicio y el siguiente capítulo estará dedicado para todas ustedes que han tenido mucha paciencia.

A las Bratz (yo tengo mi colección quiere decir que las tengo a ustedes jeje).

-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-

Lapislazuli Stern

AbsuRda CeniciienTa..*

Sakuralnl999: ¿A ti que te puedo decir? Que entendiste perfectamente el tema de la historia por lo que significa que nos entendemos. Yo ya pase esta etapa y sé lo difícil que es.

carim

Hanako-loveless

Yamiile

Yuki-Minyooki-chan

MadReader-alwaysBeYourself

La criticona

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Aviso importante: En el próximo capi no podre estar con ustedes, ya lo termine pero saldré de viaje con mi mamá y mi estúpido hermano actualizara por mi, dejara comentarios y tal vez piensen que es idiota, en los comentarios pueden ponérselo. Gracias y espero reciban a mi hermano y a sus comentarios.


	14. ¿Sin amar? Parte II

**CReZeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

_.::_**P**_o_**RQ**_u_**E**_a_**P**_r_**EN**_de_**R**_a_**M**_a_**D**_u_**R**_a_**R**_n_**O E**_s__t_**A**_n_**S**_e_**NC**_ill_**O**_::._

**Cap. 13.- ¿Sin amar? **_Tal vez sea amor_**. Parte II. **

—**Shaoran—**

— ¿Y era una obsesión? — preguntó pero no pude verle el rostro, aunque me imaginaba que estaba casi sonriendo por el tono de su voz, un tanto ronco y un tanto acallado, como cuando le decía que me gustaba y tendía a no responderme.

—Sigue siendo una obsesión— le respondí acercándome a su cuello con la intensión de morderlo como un vampiro a su presa y ella seguramente no se rehusaría a mis encantos.

Y entonces, ella me miro con sus ojos verdes radiando de emoción, con fuego como aquella vez y no pude sino ser tentado a besarla con un poco de timidez y pasión que casi sentí que su mentón parecía querer desprenderse de su cuerpo pero aun tenia aquella tentación carcomiéndome mi ser interno, carcomiendo mis deseos y una de mis manos se dirigió al entorno de sus pechos formados para acariciarla apenas encima de la blusa escolar mientras la otra mano se dirigió a su cuello para tratar de acostarla con lentitud.

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunte antes de poner mis manos u otra cosa en donde no debía.

Pero no me respondió aquella pregunta y se dedico a besarme casi queriéndome arrancar los labios de una mordida, quería llevarse mi alma y yo se la entregaría.

El peso de mi mano me gano y casi, bueno, me encime en ella y la bese cual pasión desenfrenada mientras mi mano aun continuaba acariciando la redondez de sus pechos, unos segundos el derecho y otros segundos el izquierdo y cuando menos me lo espere los gemidos comenzaron a fluir en la habitación… y la lluvia, estaba granizando afuera así que los golpes de aquellas pequeñas piedritas de hielo golpeaban la amplia ventana que por suerte estaba cerrada.

Nos separamos apenas unos cuantos centímetros de distancia para mirar lo que estábamos creando, era un incendio que ni siquiera el bombero más experimentado podría apagar.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada y un leve tono rosa invadió sus mejillas haciendo que sus parpados perdieran el color que llevaba por el maquillaje, ahora estaba completamente al natural.

Y Sakura hizo lo que yo estaba pensando en mi mente sucia… comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa y cuando lo hizo siguió con los de mi camisa pero sin quitarme la corbata, tal vez eso le gustaba… quise quitarle la falda o subírsela, lo que mejor me convenga pero una de las manos de ella se acercó para apenas desabrochar el cinturón y quitar el botón del pantalón.

Era un hecho.

Su diminuta falda fue bajando acariciando sus muslos perfectamente bronceados y bien diseñados… diseñados para mí, esta mujer estaba hecha para que yo la tuviera y para nadie más. Sus calcetas me hacían ver que aun parecía un niña, sus pequeños pies de japonesita le hacían ver como una pequeña traviesa y no tuve el valor de quitárselas… tal vez se vería enfermo pero quería que fuera una niña por siempre, quería a esta a niña a mi lado tal y como ahora lo está. Ahora lo único que la cubría era aquella diminuta braga color rosa que tenía enfrente una mariposa hecha de lentejuelas y su brasier que unos cerezos para cubrir lo que yo estaba buscando ver, aunque ya lo haya visto antes no es lo mismo _ver_ que _mirar _y yo deseaba mirarla.

Mi camisa terminó en el suelo tal y como el resto de la ropa de ella porque yo aun estaba en pantalón y corbata a diferencia de Sakura que no conservaba nada y ni falta le hacía. Baje mis manos sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos y comencé a bajar el zíper del pantalón para quedar en bóxer.

—Me gustas mucho—dije sin mirar nada más que sus labios, rojos, jugosos, esperando a ser devorados por mí. —Desde siempre…— susurre acercándome a sus labios y sin besarla, sin siquiera moverlos sino sentirlos era más que suficiente en este momento para que mis ojos se cerraran por completo y parece que Sakura pensaba lo mismo porque tampoco movía los labios.

Pero entonces no sé que hice mal porque sus labios en lugar de demostrar aquella calidez se tornaron fríos y pude sentir una mueca de tal vez,_ ¿molestia?_, pero yo no había dicho ni hecho nada que ella no quisiera… pudo haberme detenido y no lo hizo.

Y al separarme sus ojos parecieron tristes, bien, no estaba enojada pero la palabra _triste_ era aun peor que _enojada_ y yo no estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir mal, todo lo contrario si fuera por mi yo mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla. Se separó haciendo sus manos hacia atrás para levantarse y caminar por el otro lado de la cama dejándome completamente desolado… desolado y bien… bueno, desolado.

—Sólo me dices eso para acostarte conmigo— dijo recogiendo su ropa aun con un puchero de tristeza, eso era lo único que me faltaba, descargar mis ganas en el baño como la otra vez.

¡Mierda!

—No es cierto— dije casi en reproche levantándome de la cama mientras veía como ella apenas se subía la falda mientras dejaba la blusa encima de la cama.

—Tienes que darme tiempo— dijo ahora casi derramando lagrimas… no, no, no yo estaba que quería matarla; se suponía que haríamos las cosas sin compromiso y sin lamentaciones y ahora me salía con esta pendejada. —Entiéndeme.

—No trates de arreglarlo— dije tomando mi pantalón y comencé a subirlo ignorando completamente sus diminutos pasos acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la espalda mientras me daba unos cuantos besos en el hombro pero con facilidad la esquive levantando mi mano en señal de que esperará y me dejara solo así que trate de empujarla, sin fuerza, pero conseguí hacer que se separará de mi. — ¿Sabes? Es difícil descargar las ganas en un baño, eso no está lindo cuando tú eres la que provoca esto. — reclame señalando mi miembro.

— ¿En el baño? — preguntó sin entender y no esperaba que lo entendiera del todo pero sabia a lo que iba. —Si quieres vamos a mi casa y…— dijo volviendo a abrazarme.

—… Y lo puedes hacer aquí…— susurre mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y comenzaba a besarla haciendo un frotamiento para que notara lo que ella había provocado y vaya que me estaba gustando el simple tacto de ella.

—Que me des tiempo…

— ¡Ha puta madre! — casi grite cuando ella me empujo del pecho y me di media vuelta revoloteando mi cabello sin quitar las manos de mi cabeza. —A ver— comencé casi tratando de ser razonable sin perder los estribos aunque sinceramente ya los había perdido en el momento en que ella se bajo de la cama. —Según tú— dije casi haciendo unas comillas en aire con los dedos de las manos para luego cruzarme de brazos. — ¿Cuándo vas a estar lista? — ahora sí que estaba loco.

— ¿Cuál es la urgencia? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño y era verdad, no había ninguna prisa para nosotros y era verdad que estábamos bien tal y como estábamos, tal vez esto era un acto irresponsable pero para alguien que ya tiene vida sexual y la dejo hace un año…

¡Por todos los santos tienen que entenderme!

—Ninguna…— respondí metiendo las manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón. ¿Para qué me ponía el uniforme otra vez? Ya estaba en mi casa.

Me acerque al closet ignorando su presencia por completo, abrí ambas puertas y saque un pantalón color negro deslavado que estaba bastante desgastado pero que en general a mí me gusta, y saque una camisa color negro que tenía en letras rojas: _**C**__o__**NF**__id__**E**__n__**T**__i__**A**__l__** S**__e__**X**_, un regalo de Kamui en mi cumpleaños pasado.

—Shaoran— me nombró Sakura y debido a mi enojo enserio casi olvido que ella estaba aun ahí con su uniforme un poco desarreglado y la blusa un tanto arrugada. —No te enojes. — insistió pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, había herido mi orgullo de hombre.

—No estoy enojado— dije tocándome la sien para ya no seguir hartándome de la situación y creo que lo estaba logrando cuando note que mi casa estaba hecha un asco y debía de ponerme a hacer el aseo de una buena vez, aunque pensándolo bien podría poner a Eriol a hacer las compras mientras estaba en el trabajo. — ¿Quieres comer o te llevo de una vez a tu trabajo? — pregunte mientras levantaba unos vasos que Eriol había dejado en el suelo, que asco de hombre.

— ¿Puedo cambiarme aquí? — preguntó tímida, ahora me tenía miedo… no pues si yo no soy un monstruo como para se ponga así conmigo.

—La primera puerta del recibidor a la derecha— indique sin mirarla.

Me acerque al estéreo y puse el primer disco que encontré, no estaba de humor como para andar buscando algo que me pusiera de mejor humor porque no había poder humano que me hiciera mejorar lo encabronado que estaba, así que la canción de _Who´ll Early Winter_ de _Gwen Stefani_ me hizo sentirme un poco melancolico por unos segundos, la canción no dura demasiado pero bueno, al menos me hacían olvidar lo pasado y ya estaba un poco relajado.

Al paso de unos cuantos minutos Sakura ya estaba preparada con su uniforme color rosa del trabajo, digno de una mesera que quería torturarme. Tomó su mochila que aun estaba en el sofá y guardo algunas cosas que no le tenían permitido usar en la cafetería, como su celular, su reloj y aretes… nada que pudiera hacerla llamativa.

Tenía ganas de tomar su mochila, de arrebatársela y desnudarla por completo para hacerla mía de una buena vez, ella hacia todas esas cosas apropósito; movía su cabello y se tocaba el cuello con una delicadeza para torturarme pero entonces, antes de cualquier pensamiento enfermo y morboso de mi mente ella me miro con sus ojitos que radiaban al mirarme o al sonreír.

— ¡Que tonta! — se dijo al golpearse ligeramente la frente con la palma de su mano. —Hoy es mi día de descanso. — dijo bajando la mirada para volver a ponerse su reloj de mano y sus aretes.

— ¿Entonces te gustaría comer algo? — pregunte un poco dudoso aproximándome al sofá para encender la televisión y poner el canal de MTV con el video de _The Zephyr Song_ de los _Red Hot Chili Peppers_, saben que este video es realmente llamativo a que te tomes una buena hierva y te divagues esperando a que las chicas se multipliquen en tu mismo hogar… creo que era el mejor momento para apagar la tele y dirigirme a la cocina.

Abrí el refrigerador y lo primero que encontré fue que había carne para hamburguesas y había pan para eso… _hum_ ¿en dónde estará la mostaza? Creo haberla dejado cerca de la alacena junto a la salsa de tomate… ¡demonios! Porque nunca encuentro nada en la cocina, todo sería más fácil si llego a contratar a una sirvienta… tal vez una jovencita que esté dispuesta a que Eriol y yo le escojamos el uniforme… puede que…

— ¿Tienes mucha prisa? — una vocecita me saco de mis sucias fantasías, me gire y me di cuenta de que Sakura estaba aun ahí, paradita con su uniforme de mesera… _¿mesera? _Ella sería mi sirvienta.

¡Por qué no lo había pensado antes!

— ¿Prisa? — me hice el desentendido en cuanto volví a fijar mi mirada en lo que era la lechuga y algunas otras verduras. —Claro que no— negué mientras todas esas verduras que había terminado de cortar las puse en una olla con agua caliente para hervirlas. —Esto es rápido— conteste tomando el pan y tratando de dorarlo un poco en la estufa.

—No me refiero a la comida— respondió acercándose a la mesa y cuando me gire a verla estaba cruzada de brazos esperando a que yo entendiera lo que me había querido decir… ¿mucha prisa? Pero si la comida es rápida no tenia porque apresurar… ¡ha! Ya entendí.

¡Astuta!

— ¿Te refieres a lo que yo estoy pensando que creo tu pensaste para que yo lo pensara? — pregunte también cruzándome de brazos para mirarla fijamente. — ¿Ho no? — pregunte dudoso y temeroso.

—Me refiero a hacer el amor— dijo bajando su mirada un poco haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran un poco.

—No hay prisa— dije rápidamente en cuanto fije nuevamente mi mirada en la olla que parecía hervir muy lentamente… eso hacía que mi desesperación incrementara a un punto de hacerme loco, demente. —No me hagas caso… no es nada, te voy a dar tiempo.

¡Estaba en la demencia total!

Eso de hablar o decir las cosas sin pensar a veces me traía muchos problemas, como ahora.

Tal vez el volverme un poco más responsable con ella ayudaría en mi estúpida rutina de querer acostarme con ella cada vez que le veía las piernas porque por lo que me está diciendo ahora me siento como un completo violador.

¡Yo no quería forzarla a nada! La quiero, de verdad la quiero.

—**Sakura—**

A veces pensaba que Shaoran era muy responsable y otras veces pensaba que era un completo estúpido que no iba a madurar nunca: le estaba diciendo que quería hacerle el amor y simplemente se hacia el desentendido conmigo.

¡Ya no soy una niña!

Pero las palabras de la señora Nadeshiko y las babosas palabras de Rika me hicieron pensar que tal vez todo estaba pasando porque el momento era el adecuado y no me refiero a que estemos solos ni nada por el estilo sino que de verdad cuando estamos juntos… de esa manera, una electricidad corre por mi cuerpo y creo que se la puedo transmitir porque entonces nuestros pensamientos se volvían uno.

¡¿Por qué mierda soy su puta personal y no su novia?!

— ¿Es porque soy virgen? — pregunte muy venosa pero tenía que soltarlo de un modo o de otro. — ¡Si es eso porque no lo dices de una vez y mejor me voy para no estar bajando tus calenturas!

Shaoran me miro con los ojos tan abiertos como platos que incluso creo que estaba más sorprendido por mi reacción que por lo que había dicho.

Hasta hace unos momentos la que lo detenía era yo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver— respondió muy serio quitando aquella olla del fuego para ponerla en la pileta y hacer que el exceso de agua en la verdura se fuera por el desagüe. —Si me quisiera acostar con cualquier chica para que me quite las ganas con un faje lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo Sakura.

¡Ahora si estaba muy cuerdo y muy listo!

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — preguntó o tal vez era una sugerencia ¡O vaya uno a saber que mierda quería decir! Ni siquiera estaba mirándome como para que le pudiera contestar con la verdad.

¡A veces dice cosas sin sentido!

—Es enserio— dijo ahora mirándome muy serio, parecía muy ofendido por mi comportamiento pero yo no iba a cambiar de idea, no cuando las palabras de mis amigas aun parecía sonar en mi cabeza como taladro. —He tenido chicas en mi cama tantas veces que no me preocuparía engañarte para hacerlo— dijo más serio, mas venenoso, más ególatra, más presumido y más distante que cualquiera. —Hace un momento me pediste tiempo, dijiste que no estabas lista— dijo secándose las manos con una servilleta color amarillo que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa. — ¿Tan rápido cambias de parecer?

Y tenía razón… le pedí tiempo, pero las chicas así somos…

Tal vez esa era su verdadera personalidad.

¿Estaría fingiendo conmigo todo este tiempo?

— ¿Tú crees que para mí sería difícil decirte que _"te amo"_ o que _"te quiero"_ para llevarte a la cama? — me dijo haciéndose sonar ahora más duro y más agresivo que de costumbre. —Claro que no— respondió sonriendo. —Si yo hubiera querido te hubiera hecho mía en el campamento ¡tal vez hasta mucho antes! — espetó alzando sus manos refiriéndose al pasado.

— ¿Entonces porque actuabas como si quisieras acostarte conmigo? — pregunte entre dudosa y triste, tal vez me estaba probando, tal vez era su jodido conejillo de indias.

No esperaba a que él tuviera una respuesta para mi pregunta o tal vez para todo lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero hace unos momento me pareció tan urgido que de verdad me había dado tanto miedo.

—No actuaba— respondió. —Tal vez una parte de mí quería que tú te rehusaras, no quiero usarte ni que seas mi puta personal— dijo más cuerdo y más maduro de lo que yo jamás podría pensar. — ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? — preguntó haciendo que sus ojos color caramelo radiaran más. —Entonces tendrás que ser mi novia oficial para que eso pase.

—Tú sabes lo que pienso sobre es…

—Lo sé— respondió alzando sus manos casi implorando clemencia o tal vez como si estuviera deteniendo el trafico. —Y créeme que no me importaría que las personas nos dijeran o señalaran como: _la pareja dispareja del instituto_— dijo sonado muy enojado al tan sólo pensar o recordar toda esa fama que nos ganamos al merito de los enemigos más fríos. —Ya hablan bastante sobre nosotros; creo que aquí la única ciega eres tú.

Por un momento me di cuenta de que la lluvia aun no se detenía, era como un impedimento para que no saliera huyendo de todas esas palabras.

¡Es la primera vez que hablábamos como seriedad!

Pero ¿Hablaban de nosotros en el instituto? Tal vez debería poner más atención a mi alrededor, ya me dicen mis amigas que soy bastante distraída.

El ambiente no estaba tenso ni nada, la tensa era yo… mis ideas estaba en un contenedor de basura que dentro de unos segundos seria demolido por completo y haría que yo perdiera la cordura más de lo que ya estaba perdida.

— ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que se siente? ¿Tienes curiosidad? — preguntó entre dolido y ofendido. —Entonces pregúntaselo a alguien más porque yo no voy a ser tu juguete para responder todas tus preguntas sobre el sexo.

Tal vez esto conteste a su pregunta.

—_Sakura— escuche mi nombre muy a lo lejos debido a que aun estaba pensando en que cosa podría usar para alejar a cualquier mal de mi presencia, ya bastaba con que… — ¡Sakura!_

—_Mande— dije apenas ausente debido a que la voz aun parecía insistente. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de Naoko, ella tiende a gritar cuando nadie le hace caso o al menos cuando no le ponen la suficiente atención que ella necesita._

—_Estábamos diciendo que íbamos a casa de Rika ¿te apuntas?_

_Ligeramente asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y caminaba al lado de Naoko la cual parecía ahora estar hablando de una posible historia a contar mientras nos quedáramos en casa de no sé quien, realmente estaba perdida de toda realidad. _

_Después del instituto no vi a Shaoran, tal vez estaba en el club porque antes de salir del salón ninguno de ellos se paseo por el corredor, igual no seguí pensando en él en cuanto una casa color rosa muy parecida a la mía se presentó ante mis ojos. No me fije en el recibidor o en la sala de estar porque cuando menos me lo imagine ya estábamos en la recamara de Rika, y vaya que era una recamara digna de una jovencita tan responsable y madura como ella, en sí la habitación era completamente rustica. _

_Una parte de la pared estaba completamente utilizada por muchas fotos de artistas, grupos, fotografías familiares y con las letras que se usan en las revistas estaba en grande un __**"Te amo nena"**__ el cual seguramente había hecho Fuuma pues su fotografía estaba al lado de su cama, en su ropero y en el tocador el cual estaba más que infestado por perfumes de muchos colores, formas y tamaños, era como la habitación de Chiharu sólo que ella tiene una colección de peluches, en un estante al lado del collage estaban varios trofeos, seguramente por su recital de ballet o por un concierto en piano. _

—_Fuuma lo hizo cuando cumplimos nuestro primer mes— explicó Rika ya que yo no dejaba de ver aquel enorme collage. —Bueno— dijo mirando a nuestras demás amigas las cuales estaban sentadas en la cama, enorme cama de Rika, yo opte por sentarme en la silla que estaba al lado de su computadora. — ¿Qué les gustaría almorzar? — nos preguntó dando ligeros aplausos. _

— _¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y vemos que hacer? — propuso Chiharu pero Naoko y Tomoyo negaron rotundamente. _

—_De hecho…— dijo Rika casi cantando. — ¿Por qué no dejamos que nuestro sobrino decida? — dijo mirando a Tomoyo la cual por cierto se puso completamente roja al decir eso, creo que estaba tan acostumbrada a no estar embarazada que por poco y se le olvida. — ¿De qué tienes antojo Tomy?_

—_Pues… no sé— inclinó los hombros, nunca llegue a imaginar que podría llegar el día en que la vería indecisa por una comida. — ¿Les apetece ordenar comida italiana?_

_El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos como jamás creímos llegar a pasarla nunca, reímos de todas las tonterías que se pudieran imaginar, comimos lasaña y otras pastas que ordenamos en el restaurante italiano que encontramos en el directorio y más aparte ordenamos una pizza y entonces nos pusimos al corriente de nuestros secretos, prácticamente hicimos en __**baby shower**__ para Tomoyo sin saber que lo estábamos haciendo. En fin, en pocas palabras era una tarde para chicas. _

—_Muy bien Sakura— comenzó Chiharu mientras se metía un trozo de pizza a la boca. —Di la verdad— advirtió mientras en sus ojos radiaba un brillo tal cual radiaba su sonrisa. — ¿Estas saliendo con Li? Sí o no. _

—_Recuerda que tienes que decir la verdad— dijo Tomoyo señalándome con su dedo acusador. _

_Suspire y tome un poco de aire, en los rostros de cada una de ellas había una sonrisa tan cómplice; ellas ya sabían lo que iba a responder lo que querían era que yo lo dijera o admitiera, como quieran verlo._

—_No— conteste y al momento sus sonrisas se hicieron tristes pero aun no terminaba mi respuesta. —No somos novios— corregí y de inmediato Chiharu se impulsó un poco hacia adelante sin dejar de comer su pedazo de pizza. —Tenemos nuestros encuentros en el parque pero nada fuera de la…_

— _¡Un momento! — casi gritó Naoko levantando sus manos en señal de detener todo suspiro y respiro. — ¿Ustedes eran los del pingüino? —gritó más mientas me señalaba. _

_¡Mierda, ahora todo el mundo estaba en el parque en ese momento!_

—_No responderé pero tampoco lo negare— dije fijando mi mirada en otro lado menos en los cuatro lujuriosos rostros de mis amigas. _

— _¡I-n-c-r-e-í-b-l-e!— magnificó, una palabra hasta hacerla en silabas. _

_Naoko seguramente esperaba detalles sucios al igual que Chiharu; pero Rika y Tomoyo probablemente esperaban la palabra mágica porque parecía que detenían su respiración._

—_Sí… éramos nosotros— incline los hombros. — ¡Pero no hicimos nada más que lo que sus ojos vieron! — especifique alzando un dedo hacia el cielo para que quedara muy claro ese punto. _

—_El sexo no es malo Sakura— dijo Chiharu apenada y levemente un tono rosa iluminó sus mejillas. —Cuando haces el amor no es necesario tener el titulo de novia oficial o simplemente si es un amigo que amas, cuando es el momento y tiempo indicado jura que nada los va a detener, no va a surgir ninguna emergencia, el mundo se va a detener y simplemente lo harás… _

—_Hacer el amor es la cosa más linda porque no es hacerlo por hacer sino que es un vinculo, es tu intimidad la cual compartes con una persona que es de tu plena confianza en el amor— terminó de decir Rika. _

_¿De cuándo acá todas ya saben de sexo?_

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes curiosidad porque tus amigas te dijeron que no es necesario tener el titulo de novia?— preguntó Shaoran casi aguantándose una carcajada mientras preparaba las hamburguesas… se parecía a _Bob Esponja_.

Yo me sonroje por completo, sentí el cuerpo más tenso de lo que ustedes jamás se podrían imaginar, estaba completamente desarmada ante tal burla que sentí que no me podría recuperar nunca de tal humillación.

Y de pura suerte el timbre hizo su aparición para que Shaoran saliera y atendiera su visita.

En cuando Shaoran se acercó a la puerta para abrirla nos encontramos con que la señora Nadeshiko ya estaba paradita ahí completamente mojada, la lluvia parecía no querer cesar nunca.

¡Demonios, el verla a ella y a Shaoran juntos me provocaba querer llorar!

Por un momento la señora pareció notar mi presencia pero la mirada que me hizo no me provoco menos dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo porque dio dos pasos al frente olvidándose por completo de que este es el departamento de Shaoran — no me quiero imaginar lo que está pensando en este momento—; pero Shaoran no dijo nada, al contrario se quedo parado en la puerta con la manija en su mano esperando a que la señora se diera cuenta de su error para retroceder y volver a su lugar que era afuera, aunque realmente no pareció importarle el hecho de su falta de educación al pedirle permiso a él para pasar.

—Joven Li la lluvia esta espantosa— nos dijo la señora Nadeshiko, cuanto me alegraba de que ella se llamara como mi madre, y de hecho, me imagino a mi madre idéntica a esta señora, de alegre y tan acogedora. —Tal parece que el sueño no se cumplió— me dijo dándose cuenta de que Shaoran apenas si le miraba y mejor se acercó nuevamente a la cocina para continuar preparando nuestra cena o comida; o lo que sea que fuera porque el clima no estaba mostrando precisamente el sol.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — pregunte haciendo que me explicara si era lo que yo estaba pensando que Shaoran también pensaba que también paso por la mente de ella.

—Él te quiere— dijo haciéndose muy segura de lo que decía lo cual por supuesto me asusto, se supone que se conocieron en la mañana. —Pero no sabe cómo expresarlo— agregó para luego suspirar. —Porque no paso su sueño… con eso oyes, sientes y miras… todo está en cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. — me tomo de la mano y su mano era tan cálida que me dio mucho gusto tenerla a mi lado, era como el ángel de amor… o _Cupido_ como todos lo llamaban. —No pienses en si duele o si es formal o no… eso no es necesario.

— ¿Gusta algo de beber? Sakura y yo estamos preparando hamburguesas — dijo Shaoran recargándose en la pared del comedor; me sorprendió mucho cuando dijo que _ambos estábamos preparando_ nuestra comida pues yo ni siquiera ayude en nada. — ¿Le gustaría cenar con nosotros?— preguntó de manera educada; había veces — como está— en las que él me impresionaba mucho y era cuando pensaba que tal vez lo había juzgado muy mal en el pasado porque sinceramente Shaoran era todo un caballero.

— ¡Oh no se apuren por mi! — exclamó tocándome el hombro de manera maternal. —Sólo pase para saludar y agradecerle por ayudarme hace un momento— dijo inclinando la cabeza — acto que Shaoran también imitó— en señal de respeto y educación. — Tú tranquila _cerezo_, todo va a pasar cuando tenga que pasar— susurró de manera para que Shaoran no escuchara y se despidió dándome unos ligeros golpes en mi hombro derecho y en ese momento, antes de agradecerle, Shaoran se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano.

Entonces la señora se detuvo un poco y retrocedió apenas dos o tres pasos — la distancia necesaria para observarnos— y nos sonrió detenidamente.

—Espero me visiten pronto— dijo sonriendo.

—Por supuesto— dije sonriendo. —Cuente con eso.

Nadeshiko dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás y ella misma se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió de la misma manera que había entrado: tranquila y pacíficamente.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó de manera curiosa mientras veía como la puerta estaba como debería estar; cerrada.

—Que espera el libro que le vas a prestar con ansias— dije apenas ausente, me daba un poco de pena contarle que una señora de edad avanzada me estaba dando consejos de sexualidad cuando mis compañeras y amigas ya los contaban como si fuera ropa que se lavara en un tendedero de barrio.

Pero Shaoran no dijo nada, sólo se limito a asentir y esperamos un poco hasta que Shaoran se dio cuenta de que aun faltaban cosas por hacer para la cena; y pensé en ayudarle pero es que cada cosa que me dicen las personas me hace ¡pensar que estoy loca y confundida!

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Shaoran puso los platos sobre la mesa y sirvió un poco de Coca-Cola en los vasos que ya estaban puestos en la mesa sobre un porta-vasos.

Pensé en tardarme un poco para ir a la mesa y sentarme pero sinceramente estaba algo hambrienta y sentía como mis tripas se estaban peleando con mi cuerpo para impulsarme a tomar la hamburguesa y devorarla como un lobo.

—Me gustas— dije en susurro que creo él no pudo escucharme.

Shaoran se había sentado para tocar apenas su hamburguesa pero pareció dudar cuando vio su vaso aun bastante lleno.

—No trates de arreglarlo Sakura— me contestó sin mirarme, hablaba en susurro ya que parecía estar luchando contra sus pensamientos.

De verdad que ahora me daban ganas que se pusiera en el estéreo y escogiera cualquier canción: romántica, de rock, hasta electrónica o cualquier cosa que a él le gustara porque su silencio tan incomodo me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

¡A veces me gustaría callarme para no decir estas cosas tan estúpidas!

—Shaoran… todo está pasando tan rápido, apenas si puedo asimilarlo a veces quiero decirte cosas que no debería— dije pareciendo desesperada. —Hace unos meses estábamos buscando la manera de matarnos y ahora…

—Buscando la manera de cómo morir por el otro— no supe si eso fue una pregunta, una afirmación o un divague de su mente pero básicamente era lo que estaba tratando de decir desde el principio, nunca me llegue a imaginar que el que iba a ser el más arriesgado de los dos iba a ser él, nunca llegue a pensar que la persona a quien más odiaba iría a ser capaz de hacerlo todo por mí, al menos no lo esperaría nunca de él. —Creo que sería mejor que dijeras lo que sientes… para variar— dijo aun con su tono frio. —Tal vez sería mejor que ordenaras tus ideas. — dijo suspirando mientras continuaba perdido en su comida que apenas si era tocada. —Quieres estar conmigo y al segundo siguiente te arrepientes; te pido que seas mi novia y dices que tus reglas de oro no te lo permiten; estábamos a punto de hacerlo y me cortas la inspiración y cuando creo que ya estoy completamente cuerdo y lejos de mis hormonas ¡quieres seducirme y decir que estas completamente lista cuando segundos atrás me pedias tiempo!; Sakura— dijo mi nombre muy sutilmente. —El estar contigo es como estar en la cuerda floja; me cuesta mucho adivinar que es lo que harás al segundo siguiente.

—Lo sé— dije. —Puedo hacerlo— agregue para convencerlo de que el decir _"te quiero"_ o hacerle saber que también lo necesito no estaba fuera de mi realidad, al menos no tan fuera de la de él. —Todo esto es muy rápido— dije ya para soltar lo que sentía.

—Entonces es mejor dejarlo aquí— dijo de manera hiriente pero yo sabía que eso también le dolía a él… bueno, de una forma. —Es mejor dejar esto antes de herirnos más.

— ¡No estoy diciendo eso! — grite casi sentándome sobre mis rodillas y puse mis manos sobre la mesa inclinándome para verlo mejor.

—No te pido que seas un engendro cursi; y estar dispuesta a estar vestida en batas de seda en mi cama para cuando se me antoje— dijo sin mirarme, su mirada estaba fija el refresco, en los hielos que parecían subir y hundirse al mismo tiempo.

Cuando menos me lo espere ya se había puesto de pie y me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que pudo levantarme de la silla sin el más mínimo problema para pegarme a la pared mientras una de sus manos me tomaba con fuerza de la cintura y la otra se tomaba su tiempo para acariciarme de mi cabello hasta el rostro.

—Me gustas— susurró y me dio un delicado beso en los labios que no pude responder debido a que no me lo esperaba. — ¿De acuerdo? — me preguntó, tal vez ahora ya estaba un poco más calmado.

—Ok— respondí para no hacerle más bronca y dejar la conversación a un lado.

Al menos su actitud estaba cambiando porque cuando ponía su respiración ya no agitada ni pausada sino completamente sin aire entonces espero bronca por lo cual era mejor dejar su coraje y aceptar que ya estaba de mejor humor.

—Cuando te sientas lista y ordenes tus ideas entonces…

—**Shaoran—**

No me podía creer que estaba haciendo todo esto con ella; Sakura no me permitió terminar de hablar ya que sus labios se juntaron a los míos como un electrón a un protón, sus labios me estaban haciendo que perdiera la cabeza al momento en que los movía con agilidad casi enseñándome a besar y al mismo tiempo permitiéndole que ella me enseñara; era como estar con la primera chica de mi vida, era como recordar un primer beso pero hecho de otra manera.

Sus manos se sujetaron de mi cuello y acerco a ella para que continuara besándola de la misma manera que ella había empezado; pero aquel acto hizo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran más cerca de lo que jamás había pensando estar así para que me volviera loco por la pasión y la lujuria.

Todo esto era como si estuviera forzando a liberar a mi bestia interna y no tardaría en domar por completo si ella de verdad estaba segura de lo que quería hacer… de lo que quería que hiciéramos.

—Si te da miedo hacerlo con una virgen dilo de una vez— susurró tan cerca de mis labios que apenas si pude escucharla debido a que no permití que continuara hablando, deseaba tanto tenerla en mis labios, sentir su calidez y sus labios rojos, carnosos en mi ser.

— ¿Eres mi novia? — pregunte apenas alejándome lo suficiente para poder hablar con claridad topando mi frente con la de ella; sus pechos subían y bajaban una y otra vez haciendo sacar uno y varios suspiros más.

No esperaba su respuesta abiertamente, sería demasiado, cambiaria el mundo por completo al darme cuenta de que ella había nuevamente cambiado de opinión ¡estaba tan encandilada con _La dama de las Camelias!_, que si el libro dijera no tengas novio nunca ¡ella lo seguiría al pie de la letra como si fuera un instructivo!; pero igual no pensé en decirle absolutamente nada porque sería OTRO cambio de opinión y yo ya no quería seguir batallando en luchas de amor y desamor y todas esas cosas que piensan las niñas sobre la primera vez.

Al menos Sakura — me parecía— ya estaba lista.

Y quise esperar su respuesta aunque parecía estar muy nerviosa, muy dudosa; no quiero pensar que aun está en la etapa de evasivas porque ambos ya las habíamos pasado en el famoso campamento. Pero su silencio me torturo todavía bastante más tiempo que incluso se me había hecho eterno.

Puedo claridad pensar y recordar las veces en que veía su carita preocupada, sí, yo siempre observándola para poder encontrar sus puntos débiles para atacar pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que yo ya la estaba conociendo realmente — y no lo digo por haber leído su diario; en el que por supuesto, de estúpido no me bajaba—; yo ya conocía sus reacciones, su forma de caminar, sus gestos cuando estaba enojada, desesperada, desilusionada, contenta pero nunca la vi enamorada más sin embargo yo siempre desee que ella nunca me mostrara ese gesto y cuando estaba con algún chico que la estaba coqueteando subía más la guardia para alejar a todos.

Me molestaba que en especial, Sobaru mostrara tanto interés y de hecho cuando una vez se le acercó a Sakura hice que todos se callaran para que yo pudiera escuchar con claridad; sus palabras las recuerdo como si hubieran pasado apenas ayer. Entonces no tienes novio ¿Cómo es posible? Una chica tan linda no puede estar tan sola; No estoy sola respondió Sakura de manera tediosa, no soportaba a Sobaru porque se juntaba con nosotros, Entonces puedo ser tu amigo le dijo Sobaru y entonces, de manera mecánica respondí a una pregunta que nunca fue realizada; No pierdas tu tiempo amigo dije burlándome;Esta babosa no tiene novios porque está muy empeñada en lo de ser monja; es una chica que jamás pasara de su niñez.

¿Y saben que es lo peor de esto? Que no me arrepiento de todas mis acciones porque fueron esas reacciones las que ahora me hacen estar cerca de Sakura.

—**Sakura—**

No puedo decir que cuando su pregunta volvió a torturar a mi cerebro toda mi respiración se detuvo por completo; a veces me sentía que estaba en la noria… de momento estaba hasta arriba pensando en que la gente es muy pequeña mientras yo estoy casi en el cielo esperando a cualquier estrella toparse conmigo; era como vivir una fantasía pero entonces, al bajar; nuevamente estaba en la realidad viendo las discusiones de las personas, viendo a las personas más grandes que yo y sobre todo, viendo que la realidad estaba en la tierra y no tan cerca del cielo y las estrellas como yo lo pensaba.

Su frente se junto a la mía esperando a leer mis pensamientos, esperando mi respuesta pero yo sentí aquel acto como algo más poderoso, era como si sintiéramos los pensamientos del uno y del otro… estábamos destinados a pertenecernos aunque ciertamente no tenia palabras para responder a su pregunta.

_Sakura, tal vez esto es un pasó a la madurez. _

Inmediatamente negué para acallar a mí conciencia que quería torturarme en estos momentos de tortura individual.

— ¿Segura que esa es tu respuesta? — preguntó Shaoran sin alejarse; tal vez había movido mi cabeza con mucha intensidad que él lo notó como una posible o tal vez como una respuesta a su pregunta.

Con claridad vi como sus labios carnosos y apetecibles eran acariciados por su lengua; se relamió los labios y luego pareció suspirar una vez más tratando de alejarse.

—No— negué rápidamente antes de sentir que su calidez se alejaba de mí; tome nuevamente su cuello con mis manos y lo hice acercarse aun más. —Pero…

Uno de sus dedos se posó delicadamente sobre mis labios controlando todas mis respuestas a mi regla de oro.

—Soy muy posesivo…— dijo casi pareciendo agitado pero no lo estaba. —Te necesito, te quiero sólo para mí y para nadie más; si no te tengo entonces no quiero ni siquiera tu amistad.

Dijo alejándose de mí, ahora estábamos mirándonos, fijando la mirada en los ojos de cada uno para leer cada movimiento, cada pensamiento, cada susurro, cada palabra y cada gemido acallado.

Esas eran sus condiciones, esa era su verdadera forma de pensar, ese era el Shaoran que yo había conocido aquella vez cuando aún era una niña; este el Shaoran que veía en los casilleros a escondidas, este era el Shaoran que parecía sonreírme en complicidad después de hacernos una broma, después de darnos algún insulto; este era el Shaoran que conocí en el campamento, el que me habló con la verdad, el que me cuido en mis momentos más tontos, el que por poco muere ahogado por mí; este es el Shaoran que conoce mis penas y dolores… este era él, el chico de quien relativamente… de quien verdaderamente _estoy enamorada_.

—Te quiero— dije de la manera más seria que pude para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. —; y no es necesario ningún título porque yo ya soy tuya desde antes que me lo pidieras.

Esto era todo, ya no habría más escondidas, ya no abría más disimulos.

—**Shaoran—**

Al momento de su negación juro sentí que el cuerpo me pesaba mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, mucho más de lo que pensaba. No quería creer que aquella negación era porque tal vez — de manera inconsciente— yo la estaba hiriendo al forzarla a algo que no quería y de verdad que no deseaba más que separarme y alejarme para no volver a torturarla.

—Te quiero— me dijo mirándome a los ojos; verdes que parecían llamas en este momento, —; y no es necesario ningún título porque yo ya soy tuya desde antes que me lo pidieras.

Dicho esto yo ya estaba más seguro de las cosas, ella no se negaría a entregarse a mí — y no lo digo por el hecho de hacer el amor o por el sexo porque no estoy seguro si llegaremos a ese punto—; ya estaba más que plasmado lo que pensaba y sentía por mí porque no dude dos veces y tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese ligeramente en la punta de la nariz, era un hecho que ella ya me había respondido.

—Pero si en algún momento la magia terminara— susurró acercando sus manos a mi pecho. —Prométeme que no buscaremos nunca la manera de hacernos daño nuevamente; viviéremos nuestro _momento_ mientras dure pero no jugaremos con esta oportunidad.

¿Magia? Y no es que yo sea Harry Potter ni nada por el estilo pero prometo que al menos nuestra burbuja individual no será tocada por nadie.

—Es un compromiso— dije finalmente para hacerlo formal después de esperar mucho tiempo para decirlo. —Tendremos nuestro _momento_ _y será hermoso_ hasta el día que no lo sea más.

—Es un pacto— dijo Sakura tratando de acercarse a mis labios para besarme pero no la deje.

—No— negué aun acariciando sus suaves mejillas. —Es una promesa.

—**Sakura—**

Me gire a verlo, su pantalón todo rasgado como si un león hubiera pasado por sus piernas dispuesto a devorarlas, un bóxer que apenas hacía notar el resorte en color como azul grisáceo, y una camisa negra que con letras rojas decía _**C**__o__**NF**__id__**E**__n__**T**__i__**A**__l__** S**__e__**X**_ una camisa que en muchas ocasiones ya se la había visto y que siempre me pareció muy sexi.

Juro que no me di cuenta en el momento en que él me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hasta su habitación; nos miramos como en un principio hace dos segundos y baje mis manos hasta ponerlas en su cintura y poco a poco fui enroscando la camisa para subirla con lentitud, me ayudo bastante cuando los brazos de Shaoran se levantaron para darme acceso a quitarle la camisa por completo; pero en lugar de que bajara mis brazos los deje arriba, tratando de tocar el cielo con las manos mientras Shaoran se ocupaba de quitarme aquel uniforme tan tedioso y tan llamativo para la vista humana.

Pero en el momento en que me sentí un poco desnuda me abrace un poco para sobarme los hombros y darme calor; lo cual provoco una sonrisa en Shaoran.

—Tranquila— me susurró en el momento en que comenzó a besar mi cuello. Y entonces… casi sentí que podía tocar el cielo.

Shaoran me tomo de la nuca y poco a poco me fue bajando para quedar completamente acostada — aunque no recuerdo haber estado tan cerca de la cama— y no sentir golpes en la cabeza o la espalda, ciertamente no me fijaría y tampoco sentiría ningún dolor cuando estaba a punto de decir que sí… cuando mi cerebro me decía a gritos que no…

…_con eso oyes, sientes y miras… todo está en cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar…_

Pero claro… con que a ese sueño se refería… eso quería decir con oír… eso quería decir cuando al simple tacto de su lengua recorrer mi cuello con eso decía cuando al mirar era como guiar mi instinto a que él tocara algo más mi… que sintiera lo mucho que lo necesitaba… que sintiera lo mucho que lo deseaba… que sintiera mis miedos, mis emociones y también el cariño que estaba a punto de decir a gritos.

Entonces una sonrisa o tal vez una risa burlona se escapó de los labios de Shaoran.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte dudosa antes de seguir con este juego.

—Me estoy enamorando— dijo Shaoran mirándome fijamente a los ojos… su cabello lucia negro ante la oscuridad y sus ojos parecían fuego ante tan declaración, tal vez a lo que tanto estaba temiendo era algo que ya no podía evitarse; bien dicen que la vida es un riesgo y el riesgo ya fue tomado.

Hasta este momento sentí que Shaoran y yo estábamos en el mismo bote pero ahora me sentía sobre la borda yo sola.

¿Era demasiado pronto como para decir algo tan profundo?

—Tonto— dije riendo. — ¡Ya me habías asustado! — reprendí golpeando ligeramente su nuca. — ¡Creí que te estabas arrepintiendo!

—La tonta eres tu— dijo muy seguro y muy firme. —Al creer que podría arrepentirme cuando llevo insistiéndote tanto tiempo.

Tardamos poco en quedar acostados, uno al costado del otro, no era necesario decir nada, no era necesario suspirar o contestara más preguntas o resolver tantos enigmas… ya no era necesario.

Una mano de Shaoran se aproximó a tocar mi cintura y comenzó a dar unas caricias, dibujando círculos en mí estomago considerablemente plano… algo largo pero logro conseguir hacer más circulitos en mis bragas lo cual me estremeció más. Me levante con un poco de dificultad y alce los brazos así que Shaoran se puso de rodillas y me quito el brasier, y luego me abrazo con fuerza para dejarme aspirar todo su aroma corporal, un aroma exquisito, parecía que no necesitaba de ningún tipo de perfume o loción para que mantuviera aquel aroma tan dulce.

Inmediatamente Shaoran tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y me dio un beso como cuando estábamos en el campamento sobre la cascada, un beso que me decía más de mil palabras, un beso que me decía que al decir _"te amo"_ era cierto.

Deseaba a Shaoran más que a otra cosa en el mundo, sentir sus brazos desnudos sobre mi espalda dándome caricias con sus dedos, como trazando el destino al que deseaba dirigirse… un destino al que yo estaba dispuesta a compartir. Y deseaba ser la única con la tuviera esta fantasía, deseaba ser la única en que él dijera que pudo respirar, sentir y oír… deseaba ser la creadora de cada suspiro, de cada mormullo, deseaba ser la dueña de sus pensamientos, ahora y siempre.

— Relájate — susurró poniendo sus dos manos sobre mis pechos mientras sus labios aun estaban casi pegados a los míos, era como si nos necesitáramos, era como si yo sintiera sus sentimientos, era como si sus sentimientos fueran los míos. No es difícil adivinar que asentí al saber que lo que iba a hacer era quitarme poner sus labios en algo más que simplemente parecía carne.

Pero yo no quede conforme y mientras el continuaba besándome y al mismo tiempo acariciando mis pechos yo baje las manos para deshacerme de sus pantalones y del bóxer al mismo tiempo, ya conocía perfectamente su cuerpo como para deleitarme a investigar que era que lo ocultaba.

Shaoran pareció meter las manos en un cajón que estaba tan sólo casi a estirar su mano, tomo un pequeño cuadrito color dorado metálico, lo llevo a su boca y pareció cortar una pequeña parte con sus dientes para mostrarme un pedazo de goma que si bien parecía chicle aunque no soy tan tonta y sé que es un condón.

Bajó un poco su mirada y pareció acomodar el plástico en donde debía, aunque demoró un poco pues parecía querer soportar aquel sufrimiento por más tiempo; yo estaba solamente muy nerviosa como para pretender preocuparme en que tanto se distraía con aquella cosa protectora.

—**Shaoran—**

No puedo decir en qué momento terminó y empezó mi euforia, realmente algo tan estúpido se me escapo de todo tiempo y espacio en el que estaba compartiendo con Sakura.

Pero si puedo decir en qué momento le quite aquellas bragas color rosa con encajes de lentejuelas en forma de mariposa. Todo lo material era ahora desprendido de nuestro cuerpo, de nuestro momento, de todo lo que no servía y que seguro no necesitaríamos en al menos un rato.

La acosté nuevamente mientras ella mantenía sus bracitos como en cruz, estaba nerviosa ya que cerró los ojos y pareció ponerse un poco rígida, era como acostar un cadáver y de verdad que me hizo sentir la peor escoria del mundo, tal vez el que tenía la culpa de que las chicas sintiera que no podía hacerles el amor, en especial hacerle el amor a ella, a Sakura, la chica que en este momento parecía un tonta muñeca de trapo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Sakura en cuanto sintió que comenzaba a levantarme mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. — ¿Qué hice?

—Tal parece que nada— conteste sentándome dándole la espalda para no mirarla, estaba a punto de llorar de puro coraje, coraje de ser un estúpido que no sabía tratar a las mujer, coraje de ser un estúpido sin sentimientos… —Creo que el del problema soy yo.

¡Por todos los santos yo no puedo ser impotente, no puedo serlo!

—Pero si tú…— dijo Sakura acariciando mi vientre y cerré los ojos al instante de su tacto, el dolor era horrible y ya me había aguantado a gritar en el momento en que ella me quito los pantalones. —Es mi primera vez— dijo justificándose, tal vez, tratándome de hacer entender que ella no sería esa muñeca por la que yo estaba tan traumado. —No quiero que te detengas pero tampoco quiero que duela…— susurró cerca mi oreja derecha y comenzó a morder el lóbulo lo cual me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza al sentir sus dientes tratando de morderme con fuerza y suavidad, al sentir su cálida lengua jugar y luego dibujar una fina línea hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Me gire para verla nuevamente y ella misma se recostó ahora sólo esperando el momento en que yo me inclinara y pusiera lo que se tenía que poner en medio de sus piernas. Puse mis manos a cada lado suyo, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio para hacer caer mis caderas de una manera suave y directa al mismo tiempo; Sakura puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y trato de acercarme para que la pudiera besar, y a pesar de que junte sus labios a los de ella no pude contestarle.

Y entonces me incline de la manera adecuada, precisa y centrada para provocarle el menor dolor posible, si no lo hacía de esta manera tan rápida seguramente estaría todo el tiempo luchando con sus lágrimas.

Un grito se escapo de sus labios casi desgarrando su garganta y pude haber detenido eso con un beso o simplemente acercando mis labios para que no se escuchara, pero sentí que eso era absolutamente necesario.

Empecé a mover mi cadera apenas lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que sus gestos estaban haciendo ver cual bien estaba mi trabajo, su nariz se arrugaba como si fuera un gatito y cerraba sus ojos al momento de morder su labio inferior para luego abrir ligeramente la boca y dejar escapar varios gemidos y suspiros indicándome si hacerlo un poco más lento o más rápido.

Sus piernas comenzaron a rodear mi cintura haciendo que me acercara cada vez más, deseaba profundizar algo que ni ella sabría cuanto le dolería y me dolería más si lo hacía con lentitud y con paciencia.

¡No quería volverme loco a mitad del camino!

—_Hag_…—

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sakura apenas bajando un poco mi cadera pero no lo suficiente para desaser la unión. — ¿Qué… pasa…?— Preguntó nuevamente besando ligeramente mis labios, pero fue un beso que no pude contestar porque no lo veía venir.

Me molestaba saber que ella se estaba preocupando por mí cuando era yo quien le causaba tal sufrimiento.

Pero igual no pude hablar… el frenesí no me lo permitía así que simplemente asentí y deposite un beso muy corto en sus labios que ambos contestamos.

Me costaba tanto trabajo contenerme con una chica como ella, con una virgen.

El calor estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara, el ardor que sentía en mi estomago me hacían querer gritar de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de locura, era como si fuera la primera vez de los dos pues el placer, el verdadero placer me estaba volviendo más intenso de lo que jamás pudiera saberlo.

¡Y maldita sea no podía permitirme llegar al orgasmo, no cuando ella estaba sufriendo!

— _Ah… ahí… un poco más adentro…—_ me indico cerrando sus ojos mientras pasaba sus manos de mi nuca hasta mi espalda haciendo unos movimientos para moverme un poco más adentro de ella.

No sabía lo que era estar con una mujer todo lo humanamente posible… yo no conocía lo que era hacer el amor hasta que conocí a Sakura.

Y deseaba hacerle saber lo feliz que me sentía al ver sus gestos, al oír sus gemidos y al interpretar sus silencios; pero no me podía permitir lo suficiente ya que estaba provocándole aun un poco de dolor, ella no me lo decía pero podía identificarlos en algunos gritos que daba.

Baje mi mano derecha y tome su cadera casi levantándola para acercarla más pero lo único que conseguí fue que ella se arqueara de placer indicándome que hasta ahí había llegado su momento, ahí estaba… eso era todo: un perfecto orgasmo por parte de ambos.

Pero no me permití gritar, sólo la abrace con mucha fuerza antes de salir completamente de su ser… suspire unos dos segundos… deje escapar un gemido y trate de levantarme aunque aun no lo deseara.

¿Saben cómo me sentía? Era como saltar desde el Big Ben sin una cuerda, era como volver a saltar desde un risco, desde un precipicio… era como si la adrenalina brotara de mi cerebro para descargar todo en una sola noche una noche en la cual podría morir tranquilo.

Lo primero que hice — y que no deseaba hacer— fue levantarme para encargarme de una pequeña bolsa babosa que se encontraba en donde el sol no toca. Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se acomodo boca abajo dejándome a deleite su espalda… su sonrojo estaba aun más notorio que antes y quería preguntarle qué tal había estado pero era mejor dejar su momento a solas para que pensara bien algunas cosas, aunque ya no había mucho que pensar.

Tire el condón en el cesto de la basura, y de verdad me sentí orgulloso de haberme acordado de eso porque sinceramente después de verla ahí, dispuesta a hacer todo por mi juren que yo ni siquiera estaría acordándome del bendito condón.

¡Y cuando digo que no quería acordarme era porque no lo recordaba!

Gire para verla parecía tan callada y eso a la vez me estaba preocupando un poco ¿y si estaba arrepentida? Juro que me moriría de tristeza por haber hecho el amor, conocer el verdadero placer y luego alejarme de él sin sentido; había tocado el cielo con las manos, había recorrido todas las galaxias habidas y por haber, había tocado el sol y no me había quemado, podía caminar en la luna y ni aun así flotaría como estoy flotando ahora.

¡Estaba feliz y quería gritarlo!

—**Sakura—**

Muchas personas dicen que este es el momento de reflexión pero a mí me parecía una cosa realmente estúpida porque no había nada que reflexionar, reflexionar sería como pensar detenidamente si estuvo bien lo que hiciste o no y yo no estaba arrepentida para nada.

No puedo decir que el ardor en mi vientre estaba pasando de largo conmigo porque no es así, pero de igual manera opte por ignorarlo ya que no valía la pena preocuparlo por algo que realmente no importaba demasiado porque igual si me hubiera importado creo que lo hubiera dicho en un principio.

Shaoran pareció notar aquel escalofrío en mi cuerpo y acomodo las sabanas encima de nosotros, aunque claro, sus manos me obligaron "prácticamente" a abrazarlo y dejarme abrazar al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos mirando que la lluvia parecía no querer terminar nunca, era como nuestro cómplice a gritos que no fueron nada tranquilos, al menos no por mi parte.

_¿Qué tal se siente estar en la cima Sakura?_ ¡A cállate maldita conciencia, ahora no me puedes molestar!

Aunque, si quieren mi respuesta: fue como volver a la noria y no bajar nunca de ella, porque yo realmente toque las estrellas.

—Cántame algo— dije sin mirarlo pero haciendo figuras en sus brazos, ya que el abrazo lo estaba haciendo por detrás.

Sentí como su cabeza ligeramente se levantaba de la almohada para, tal vez, fijar su mirada en mí.

—Sí— dije aun mirando las gotas de lluvia caer; era tan romántico. —Desde que te escuche cantar _Falling Slowly_ con Tomoyo realmente me cautivaste.

— ¿Me escuchaste? — preguntó tímido porque sentí claramente como sus brazos se ponían completamente rígidos. —Creí que estarías delicada como para salir aquella vez.

Oh sí mi primera droga y mi primera borrachera ¡¿Cómo olivarlo?!

Incluso a pesar de su timidez no pude evitar no reírme; porque naturalmente deseaba conocer aquel instinto o valor de él para tomar una guitarra y descubrir que sabía cantar.

—Lo estaba pero no pude salirme sin conocer tu voz y…— le di un pellizco en la palma de su mano, pero no fue tan fuerte porque no se alejó. — ¡Tonto me hiciste llorar!

—Es un don que tengo con las chicas— dijo haciéndome enojar… haciéndome sentir celos.

—Cántame por favor— pedí girando mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente.

—Está bien— dijo desviando la mirada ya que lo había puesto muy nervioso. —Pero cierra los ojos, no quiero que me veas. — susurró mostrando un leve sonrojo. —Y cantare lo primero que se me venga a la mente.

—Lo que sea— dije muy firme manteniendo mi promesa de cerrar los ojos mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho. —Pero que sea una canción para mí.

—Lo que ordenes señorita— dijo muy serio haciéndome sentir que yo era como su princesa.

No tarde más de quince segundos cuando sentí como de su pecho parecía salir un suspiro para comenzar con su canción.

_So while im turning in my sheets  
and once again, i cannot sleep  
walk out the door and up the street  
look at the stars beneath my feet  
remember rights that i did wrong  
so here i go_

_Im not calling for a second chance,  
im screaming at the top of my voice,,  
give me reason, but dont give me choice,  
cos ill just make the same mistake again . _

_And maybe someday we will meet  
and maybe talk and not just speak  
dont buy the promises cause  
there are no promises i keep,  
and my reflection troubles me  
so here i go_

_Im not calling for a second chance,  
im screaming at the top of my voice,  
give me reason, but dont give me choice,  
cos ill just make the same mistake… _

_Im not calling for a second chance,  
im screaming at the top of my voice,  
give me reason, but dont give me choice,  
cos ill just make the same mistake again. . _

_So while im turning in my sheets  
and once again, i cannot sleep  
walk out the door and up the street  
look at the stars  
look at the stars, falling down,  
and i wonder where, did i go wrong? _

— ¿Tardaremos mucho con la abstinencia?— pregunte aguantando la respiración.

—No creo que pase de mañana— dijo Shaoran suspirando y recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza. —Por ahora mejor duerme— dijo sonando muy tierno. —Tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de las diez.

¿Y ahora le salía lo responsable? Esto de tener novio resultara divertido.

A ClockWork… ¿boy?

Antes que nada: chico lindo, ojos cafe claro, cabello castaño y ondulado 1.80 Mts. Muy lindo a la vista humana… ¿mi teléfono? No puedo dárselos porque la loca de mi hermana no me permite revelar nuestra identidad pero si alguna chica linda desea apuntarse bienvenida ¡no se la crean porque luego mi hermana cuando lo lea me matara!

Antes de poder decir algo sobre el capitulo me gustaría disculparme, se supone que actualizaría el viernes de la semana pasada pero las veces que intente hacerlo me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante ¡que nunca había preguntado ni su contraseña ni le pregunte como se subía un jodido capitulo! En desesperación trate de buscar un hacker y luego me arrepentí cuando no puse la atención suficiente cuando mi hermana me dijo que el Nick y la contraseña estaban en la agenda que compartimos; por cual pido completas disculpas por ser un estúpido y dejar en mal a mi hermana por mis descuidos y por no saber escuchar.

A ver, empecemos desde el principio y la pregunta obligada es ¿les gusto?

Wow, fue un capitulo muy subido de todo, con razón no dejaba que nadie leyera Mmmm creo que este fiction está relacionado a aspectos de la juventud. He leído los comentarios y déjenme agradecerles, nunca llegue a pensar que mi hermana hacia esto en la computadora a media noche y yo siempre se la apagaba hasta que le metí un virus y quiero decir que ella tenía toda la intención de actualizar los viernes pero por mi culpa ahora ya no puede y quiero disculparme por todas las lindas chicas que la esperaban ansiosas.

No soy un chico de muchas palabras y para escribir esto me tarde tres días por lo que me mataran por no actualizar en el momento que se me pidió. Si bien mi sisther ya está por terminar la historia, le faltan unos pocos capítulos y déjenme decirles que yo ya me atreví a leer lo prohibido y les va a gustar y no lo digo porque la loca esa sea mi hermana.

Creo que es momento de despedirme y decir gracias y pedir disculpas nuevamente.

Atte: A ClockWock ¿boy?


	15. Entrada al invierno

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 14.- Entrada al invierno. **

—**Sakura—**

No deseaba levantarme de la cama, era mi momento de felicidad y nadie me lo iba a quitar; las sabanas me abrazaban y me hacían pensar que eran sus brazos, su aroma a lavanda que siempre estaba impregnado en su ropa.

Sentía un hermoso cosquilleo en el estomago al pensar y recordar que ahora me encontraba aun acostada en su cama, aunque no estuviera él.

Sentía que yo pertenecía a alguien más y que también era dueña de esa misma persona, me sentía con la fuerza y con la intensidad de poseer y ser poseída.

Sus cortinas corridas me indicaban que ya era muy tarde y que seguramente mi padre estaría puesto un loco por no haber hecho caso de no llegar tan tarde cada día, pero de verdad ahora no me importa ningún regaño.

— ¿Cómo dormiste nena? — sentí sus brazos fuertes apretarse encima de las sabanas para poder tocar cada parte que se le permitiera en este momento.

Yo me encogí al sentir el tacto de sus manos frías sobre la tela tan suave que me hizo sentir un escalofrío que supuse, él notó con claridad pues apartó sus manos y apenas me acarició unos mechones de cabello mientras me besaba el hombro descubierto.

—Vamos— dijo tratando de levantarse —. Tu papá se pondrá furioso al darse cuenta de que ya son las ocho de la noche.

—No me importa— dije apenas levantándome sin impórtame mostrar mi cuerpo desnudo, él no me miraba con cara de lujuria, por eso, tal vez, el pasearme frente a él me daba mucha confianza. —, le diré que estuve con Tomoyo o con Rika.

—Eriol me dejo su auto— dijo pasándome mi ropa interior que estaba tirada en el suelo —, te dejare en tu casa.

— ¿Eriol me vio? — pregunte acomodándome mi brasier.

—Sí— asintió como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

— ¿Te bañaste? — pregunte como si ya supiera tantas cosas sobre esto.

—Sí— dijo —, me resultaba un poco molesto el estar todo pegajoso— dijo acostándose a mi lado pasando una mano por mi cintura —. Oye— dijo casi en tono de pregunta.

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué las niñas van juntas al baño?

Dicha su pregunta no pude evitar no reírme, era tan tonto; parecíamos no sé ¿niños?

— ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó enojado —. La verdad es que a pesar de tener cuatro odiosas hermanas nunca lo entendí y tu todo el tiempo vas con toda tu bola amigas al baño ¿están sincronizadas o algo así?

—A veces sólo vamos a polvearnos la nariz, maquillarnos, peinarnos o simplemente para conversar. — conteste sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

A veces era tan chistoso, como un niño.

—Pero…— dudó —. Eso lo pueden hacer en el salón o en patio.

—No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara con manzanas.

Al salir del departamento tuve unas ganas enormes de visitar a la señora Nadeshiko para darle las gracias pero era tan tarde que Shaoran me estuvo jalando a cada pasillo hasta llegar al auto, el cual encendió y arrancó como si estuviéramos en los arrancones que acostumbraba ir Fuuma con sus amigos de su colonia.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que sólo una luz estaba encendida; la de la sala de estar por lo que supuse inmediatamente que se trataba de mi papá — Touya no tiene la paciencia suficiente para esperarme adentro— por lo que abrí la puerta del auto para que Shaoran se diera cuenta de que era momento de que me fuera; era completamente seguro de que si nos despedíamos como "novios" esto terminaría mal y ninguno podría ir a clases mañana si la policía que rondaba en la noche nos encontraba.

—Hasta mañana preciosa— me dijo depositando un suave beso en la frente.

—Adiós— conseguí contestar un poco tímida de que ahora me hablara de esa manera tan cursi y protectora, pero bueno esa era parte de su esencia: aparentar fortaleza cuando en verdad era un dulce terrón de azúcar.

Al entrar a casa trate de ser muy cuidadosa, tal vez — ¡y pura suerte! — mi padre se encontraba viendo la televisión o preparándose un bocadillo nocturno y no lograra verme para que mañana en la mañana supiera que siempre estuve en casa.

— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué llegas a esta hora?

Normalmente papá es muy tierno, muy sutil y muy malo para dar castigos; pero esta vez me había asustado su mirada seria y su tono de voz tan rasposo que juro sentí por un momento que él no era mi padre: El amable Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado en su gran y favorito sillón cruzado de brazos mientras miraba fijamente mi ropa.

—Estaba en casa de Tomoyo— dije rápidamente cruzándome de brazos para que se diera cuenta de que no iba a dar más detalles.

— ¿Con Tomoyo? — preguntó dudoso.

—Sí. — dije firme.

—Tomoyo habló hace como una hora preguntando por ti y en la tarde me dijo que en tu trabajo pidieras su cheque porque no iba a volver y que busques un remplazo.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunte temerosa.

Suspiró hondamente, se levantó de aquel mullido sillón y se acercó hasta donde estaba yo parada; él no me pegaría, nunca lo ha hecho y me costaría mucho pensar que pudiera hacerlo ahora.

En lugar de un posible regaño o una mirada tétrica, me abrazo con tal protección permitiéndome absorber todo el aroma a pipa que estaba impregnado en su ropa con un sutil toque de su colonia varonil y un poco a tierra a mojada.

—Me preocupa que seas así — dijo acariciando mi cabeza repasando lo corto de mi cabello —; a veces eres muy discreta con tus cosas, no me cuentas lo que te pasa en el instituto, en tu trabajo. No conozco a tus amigas o a tus amigos — agregó en tono de reproche pareciendo que estaba ocultando sus lágrimas y por eso no dejaba de abrazarme. —, ¡ni siquiera sé si tienes novio! A veces pienso que te hace falta una mamá.

¿Me hace falta una mamá? Claro que no, yo ya tuve una mamá y se ha ido. Yo no necesito otra y espero y mi mente no se este yendo tan lejos porque en lugar de darle un posible consuelo de mi conducta.

—No exageres pá— dije apenas alejándome de él lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a sus ojos.

Su mirada: completamente vidriosa.

Tal vez tenía razón en una manera, yo no crecí con abrazos maternales; yo no supe cómo actuar en muchas ocasiones, a mí nadie me enseño a maquillarme, a vestirme femenina, no tuve a nadie para decirle de mi primer periodo; todo lo fui aprendiendo a base de Sonomi, que, a pesar de ser mi tía no era mi madre, tal vez mi edad lo está reflejando.

—No exagero hija — dijo suspirando profundamente que incluso me dio un poco de lastima —, es la verdad tienes tantos secretos, casi no te vi _crecer_; a veces cuando llegaba del trabajo me decías lo que hacías en el día, ahora sólo te limitas a decirme un _buenos días_ y te vas, me preocupas.

— ¿De qué manera puedo preocuparte? — dije sonriendo para que notara que estaba en perfectas condiciones, para que se diera cuenta que yo estaba completa… bueno, no tanto pero no se daría cuenta.

— ¿Me prometes que el día que necesites un consejo acudirás a mí?

—Claro— dije sutilmente —, ahora vete a dormir ¿ok?, es tarde.

¿Tarde? Y la noche apenas tiene ocho horas para un sueño y yo no quería despertar.

—**Shaoran—**

Eriol estaba completamente de chismoso con los tres cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo había entrado al salón, ya iban dos veces que llegaba bastante tarde y aun no me lo podía creer; unas chicas de un salón que estaba junto al nuestro me saludaron con una sonrisa mientras yo apenas les contestaba con una mirada vaga para sentarme en mi lugar y hacer de cuenta que ellos y nadie más existía.

—Mira nada más— susurró Kamui a mi oído lo bastante cerca como para que se me erizaran los vellos de los brazos al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca. — ¡Nuestro güero está muy contento!

Dicho esto Fuuma se acercó a mí y se agachó lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente conmigo; sus ojos color chocolate estaban examinando mi mirada y seguramente mi sonrisa.

—O una de dos— dijo levantándose para hablar con Eriol, Yamasaki y Kamui — ¿O ya tiene novia? O ¿Ayer tuvo una aventura muy aventurera con una o dos chicas?

_¿Una aventura muy aventurera?_ Bueno, sólo mis amigos pueden decir ese tipo de estupideces que me hacen sonreír en varias ocasiones.

Pero de igual manera no estaba tan equivocado como para que lo callara o como para contarles algo tan intimo entre Sakura y yo, además Eriol ya sabe bastante.

—Yo diría que ya tiene novia— dijo Eriol tocando su mentón, cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo como si le hubiera atinado.

Y le había atinado ¡porque lo sabía todo!

— ¿Es cierto? — Preguntó Yamasaki abriendo sus ojos como platos — lo que me recuerda a que siempre los tiene ligeramente cerrados— je se veía tan chistoso que incluso sonreí más. —No te enojes pero yo siempre creí que esperarías a que tu madre te encontrara mujer.

Kamui sonrió conmigo, de hecho una vez se lo dije a él y a Sobaru cuando hablábamos de chicas.

—Bueno… yo.

— ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! — Los gritos de Sakura y de Rika hicieron que todo el salón — incluyéndome— nos burláramos de ellas por haber creído que habían llegado tarde.

Bueno, por Sakura todos estábamos completamente acostumbrados, pero no de Rika Sasaki que siempre estaba tan lista, impecable y siempre madrugadora.

— ¡Buenos días mi amor! — gritó Rika corriendo en dirección a nosotros hasta que vimos como las manos de Fuuma se abrían de par en par para recibir los besos de su novia.

—Hola— nos saludó Sakura con los ojos rojos, era como si hubiera estado llorando. —Hola Shaoran— me saludo por separado dándome un corto beso en los labios acallando cualquier otra pregunta o análisis de mis amigos.

Al menos ya se habían dado cuenta de que ella es mi novia.

Y estaba a punto de preguntarle si se sentía mal o si su padre le había regañado anoche por llegar tan tarde pero justo cuando mi mano estaba por tocar su hombro derecho entró el profesor Suzuki — maestro de Taller de pintura y teatro— dejando mi mano completamente al aire para hacer que le preguntara más tarde.

—En vista de la fiesta de Halloween se hará una historia de terror en este grupo, puede ser inventada o sacada de un libro.

Un montón de risas llenaron por completo el salón. Justo ahora cuando decidía que por primera vez asistiría a una jodida fiesta salían con esto; ahora ya no voy a saber de qué me he perdido todos estos años cuando en lugar de otra cosa me salían con una jodida historia.

El profesor levantó su mano derecha autoritariamente para que nos calláramos y lo hicimos pero aun se escuchaban algunas quejas.

—Tal vez nos hemos perdido de muchas cosas— me susurró Kamui que estaba sentado en el lugar de Eriol ya que Eriol había cambiado con él para estar al lado de Tomoyo. —Todos están quejándose por la historia.

—Pero ahora no vale la pena arrepentirnos— dije muy serio pensando en que Sakura tal vez estaba triste, porque no hizo ningún comentario con Tomoyo que estaba a su lado o con Naoko que estaba sentada frente a ella.

—De igual manera habrá una exposición de pintura con imágenes terroríficas y una función del cine de terror— dijo el profesor leyendo una hoja de papel que estaba acomodada elegantemente sobre una carpeta con un monto de dibujos chuecos y algunas letras que iban de diferente manera: digno de un profesor de arte. —Están todos invitados después de clases.

Se acercó al pizarrón y de inmediato comenzó la clase.

—Hoy estudiaremos la arquitectura en el estilo primitivo indio y el primitivo budista. — dijo anotando aquel tema en el pizarrón. —A ver… Li— dijo señalándome. —Me puedes decir algo de este tema; fue tarea la semana pasada y será tema de examen.

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a sacar sus libros y a tomar apunte sobre aquel tema; normalmente soy muy sobrio al dar mis explicaciones y siempre toman mis apuntes cuando algún profesor llega a decir que será de examen.

— ¿De cuál? — pregunte inclinando mis hombros. — ¿Del Indio o el Budista?

—Explícame ambos. — dijo mirando mi libreta —. No, veamos… mejor Kinomoto dirá un poco del budista y usted dirá del indio. Adelante.

Sakura sacó su libreta y comenzó a hojear hasta que pareció encontró sus apuntes, yo sonreí al ver lo despistada que es.

—_Los restos arquitectónicos más antiguos de la India son los edificios de ladrillo quemado encontrados en las ciudades de Mohenjo-Daro y Harappa que datan de 2500-1750 antes de Cristo. El subsiguiente periodo védico, que antecede al comienzo de los estilos históricos, está representado por los túmulos funerarios de Lauriya Nandangarh, en el estado de Bihar, y por las tumbas excavadas en la roca de Malabar, estado de Kerala._

Conteste sentándome nuevamente en mi lugar moviéndome un poco para hacer creer que estuve a punto de caerme y tirar la libreta de Sakura y hacer caer la mía para que ella la tomara y al hacer esto me susurro suavemente un _gracias._

—Muy bien Li, como siempre. Kinomoto.

—Ham… pues ¿puedo leer mi tarea? — preguntó levantándose mientras abrazaba con protección mi libreta. El profesor no era nada grosero ni prepotente por lo cual no le negó ese privilegio a Sakura, al único que se lo negaba era a Kamui que siempre copiaba de mi o de Eriol. —_La época clásica primitiva comenzó hacia el año 250 antes de Cristo durante el reinado del monarca Asoka (273-232 antes de Cristo.), quien prestó al budismo el patrocinio imperial y, en consecuencia, la mayoría de los monumentos que se construían en la época estaban relacionados con esta religión_— dijo Sakura suspirando y sentándose con elegancia.

— ¿Qué religión? — preguntó el profesor.

—… ¿La budista?... — preguntó Sakura temerosa.

—Sí Kinomoto, la budista— afirmó el profesor —. Ahora quiero que saquen su libro en la página doscientos cuarenta y tres y lean…

Cuando por fin tuvimos nuestro receso di gracias a todos los santos por dejarme vivo; estaba tan:

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido y aburrido.

Estuve a punto de salir al baño y quedarme ahí por un par de horas pues es que ningún profesor nos dejo descansar y Sakura parecía tan preocupada que de verdad tenia deseos de hablarle pero ni eso nos permitieron los profesores: ¡hablar por cinco minutos! Ni que fuéramos los peores del instituto como mantenernos con tanto orden; somos adolescentes.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba; no estaba ocupado el salón de Química y nadie lo ocuparía hasta dentro de una hora… mmm, bien podría encontrar a Sakura, llevarla al salón y ocuparlo por unos, no sé, quince minutos y después podría darme por bien servido para regresar con mis amigos para almorzar un rato.

No era mala idea, la cosa era:

¿Dónde está Sakura?

—**Sakura—**

El descanso fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado después de estar cerca de mil horas estudiando, revisando apuntes y todas esas cosas raras que piden los profesores para que disque aprendamos algo ¡aun no me aprendo las divisiones con punto decimal!, y esperan que me aprenda un montón de conceptos de otras materias como física y otras más, eso es una locura.

De hecho, me la pase todo el tiempo pensando en Shaoran, en sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias y su mirada tan dulce que nadie podría imaginar en este momento porque fui yo quien vio arder su mirada al sumergirnos en lo que es la pasión.

Creo que en lo que fue del día di en exacto unos: ¿cientos y cientos de suspiros?, la cuenta no la recuerdo pero sé que fueron muchos y muchos y muchos.

—… entonces cuando entre a la habitación mi mamá ya estaba ahí— dijo Tomoyo riendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

¿Tan lejos me había ido de la realidad? Je, sí, probablemente.

—Sakura ¿no estabas escuchando verdad? — preguntó sin dejar de sonreír mientras se llevaba un trocito de fresa a la boca con la ayuda de un tenedor.

Hay yo también tengo mucha hambre… veamos qué es lo que mi padre preparó para hoy.

Revise mi mochilita y ¡vaya!, un poco de bolitas de arroz con verduras y de postre ¡mi favorito!, soufflé de chocolate.

—Sakura— pronunció Tomoyo con mucha insistencia.

¿Seguía sin volver a la realidad? Creo que de ahora en adelante necesitare un muy bien psiquiatra.

—Lo siento Tomoyo — dije disculpándome mientras tomaba mis palillos —, es que hoy estoy más distraída que de costumbre — dije sonriendo y creo que mis mejillas se encendieron de la vergüenza —, ¿Qué decías?

Por su sutil sonrisa supuse que no estaba enojada, ella me conoce y sabe que a veces mis sueños me llevan hasta la luna y suelo regresar como dos horas después.

—Que mi mamá ayer me compró una cuna para mi bebé — dijo sonriendo de oreja —, de hecho es como una tipo mecedora también, en las instrucciones dice que puedes mecer ahí al bebe y tiene para que pongas una cosita y duerma con el sonido.

—Eso es lindo — dije al darme cuenta de que sus ideas del aborto, de regalar a su bebé y de otras cosas ya estaban haciéndola madurar.

Al menos ya aceptaba a su bebé.

—Y te decía que mi mamá la compró de sorpresa y le dije a Eriol que me ayudara a construirla pero tal parece que tiene entrenamiento hoy con los del equipo para antes de las vacaciones de diciembre y entonces…

—Te ayudare — dije sin vacilar.

La distraída era yo pero la que se había olvidado de mis reacciones era ella.

—Gracias amiga — dijo haciendo que estrellitas salieran de su mirada —, de hecho, en agradecimiento te compre esta película que tanto te gusta.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no me dedicaba ni una tarde para estar en casa leyendo un buen libro o viendo una película o disfrutando de un buen programa de televisión por el trabajo, el estudio y ahora con eso de tener novio.

La película resultó ser nada más y nada menos que: _Memorias de una geisha_.

—Tomoyo, ayer en la noche…

—Eriol ya me lo dijo — dijo bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja que tenía en un vasito color verde con popote —, ya sé que tu y Shaoran no quieren que muchos se enteren de que son novios pero de verdad que ustedes son tontos, ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Él también me lo dijo — dije agachando la mirada —, de hecho fue él quien por primera vez me hablo de tal manera que… no pude… decir que…

—Bonita forma de tener tu primera vez — dijo haciendo como que no me había visto porque sabía lo difícil que se me hacia poder aceptar que estoy ¿enamorada? —, espero y te hayas cuidado.

— ¡Y lo hice! —dije rápidamente antes de que su mente y sus palabras se fueran más lejos.

—Que bien — dijo viendo casi a donde estaba la cafetería. — ¡Hola! — dijo sonriendo y alzando su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

Vi el lugar al cual estaba señalando y se trataban de Rika, Naoko y Chiharu que estaban comiendo un chocolate en barra riendo al vernos y también alzando sus manos para que las viéramos.

—Vaya — dijo Chiharu suspirando mientras se dejaba caer en el césped, era como si hubiera estado buscándonos por toda Tomoeda —, estaba tan apurada con la babosada de Takashi que por poco me olvido de ustedes dos.

¿Babosada?, no ¿de verdad? Je.

—Recupera el aliento amiga — dijo Naoko moviendo sus manos como si tratara de darle un poco de oxigeno a Chiharu —, no podrás hablar si continuas así de enojada.

¿Enojada?

— ¿Qué le paso? — preguntó Tomoyo mientras veíamos como Chiharu se cubría la luz del sol con el dorso de su mano.

No era novedad que estuviera enojada con Yamasaki, esos dos siempre se la pasan peleando.

—Yamasaki estaba jugando con una amiga de Kotori y Chiharu los vio— dijo Rika aguantándose la risa lo cual significaba que esto no tenía un mal final —, da igual que los haya visto pero la niña ésta le dio una bofetada tan fuerte a Yamasaki cuando le dijo flácida que bueno; Chiharu dice que nadie puede ponerle una mano encima de no ser ella.

Aja, pero ¿y la noticia cual es?

Da igual, de todas formas estábamos riendo, y creo entender su comportamiento de Chiharu al ver que alguien le ponía una mano encima a su novio; después de perder a su mamá no permitió que ya nadie le volviera a decir alguna cosa hiriente de no ser sus amigos y ella, creo entender su enfado al ver que otra chica lo trataba como basura.

—Y Chiharu golpeó a Yamasaki hasta que se cansó — je, eso es gracioso. —, así que bueno, Yamasaki nos dijo que ellos no van a venir mañana.

¿Qué? Shaoran no va a estar conmigo hoy en todo el día y mañana tampoco.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte como si no me importara.

—Según Kamui se van a ir quedar a dormir a casa de Fuuma.

Dijo Naoko suspirando seguramente al pensar que todos ellos siempre tuvieran algo que hacer, divertirse sin remordimientos y por supuesto llegar a casa hasta muy tarde.

—Tal vez sería buena idea ir con ellos.

No me molestaba la idea, a mí, a ellas y a ellos quién sabe.

—Eso me dijo Takashi — dijo Chiharu recuperándose de su supuesto enojo.

—Ho sí — dijo Rika suspirando — Fuuma va a estar sólo, ni Kotori va a estar.

¿Solos?

—**Shaoran—**

Y ahí estábamos, sentados como dos tontos esperando a ver a qué hora se le ocurría a Kotori y a su madre, salir de la casa, completamente apuradas porque iban a llegar tarde, y viendo bien eso nos convenía aunque de verdad que la tención no estaba matando.

—Hay es verdad — dijo la madre de Fuuma acomodándose unos aretes mientras nos miraba sentados en el sofá viendo un canal de motocross, obvio eso fue sólo para despistar.

Fuuma y yo apenas la miramos con carita de ángeles que por supuesto la señora no pudo sino sonreírnos y ya no dijo nada.

A veces podemos ser muy, muy encantadores cuando nos lo proponemos.

—No se desvelen — dijo acariciando algunos mechones del cabello de Fuuma, él por supuesto de la vergüenza apartó la mano de su madre sutilmente —, llegare mañana en la mañana ¿está claro?

Eso me sonó como a advertencia.

—Claro que no nos desvelaremos mamá — dijo Fuuma sonriendo y aparentando la mejor de las mentiras para disfrazarla con una sutil voz de niño bueno; vaya, eso ni su madre se lo creía.

—Se comportan — dijo tomando un bolso color cafe de una mesa que estaba frente a nosotros —, y bajen los pies — dijo golpeando nuestros tobillos con su bolsa —ya les he dicho que me da asco lo que pisan en la calle.

Juzgona.

— ¡Kotori nena vamos que ya es tarde!— gritó alzando la vista al techo, eso de las casas con dos pisos —Bueno, ahora sí ya nos vamos.

Dijo una vez Kotori bajo casi corriendo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja derecha.

—Te llamare cuando llegue hijo — dijo depositando un beso en la frente de Fuuma —, nos vemos Shaoran.

Y también me dio un beso en la frente, como si fuera un hijo para ella… es algo extraño.

—Al fin — dijo Fuuma suspirando mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de su madre — ¿Y bien?— preguntó frotándose las manos como si esas estuvieran sucias — ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Espero y le tengas un buen remplazo a Kamui — dije levantándome del sofá tomando el control remoto para cambiarle a MTV — porque no le va a hacer mucha gracia que todos tengamos pareja y él no.

—Para eso estará Naoko — dijo pasando una mano por su cabello —, me voy a bañar y tú — dijo viendo a cualquier parte de su casa menos a mí —llama a…

Sonó el timbre.

—Toc, toc — dijo Rika entrando con dos bolsas de plástico que se veían muy pesadas lo cual nos vimos obligados a ayudarla —; compre todo lo que me pediste.

Dijo depositando un beso en los labios de Fuuma.

—Gracias _amor_, me voy a bañar — dijo avisando ahora a su novia —; Shaoran, encárgate de llamar a Kamui para que pase por todos, creí que mi madre se iría a las ocho pero es buena hora para empezar.

Aja.

Cuando Fuuma subió a bañarse Rika se quedo en la cocina preparando no sé qué cosa y yo simplemente me dedique a perder el tiempo por un buen rato viendo un poco de televisión cambiándole de canal cada dos segundos sin preocuparme demasiado en algún canal de interés lo suficientemente bueno como para que me entretuviera unos quince minutos cuanto mucho.

—Li… ¿podrías ayudarme por favor?

Una de las cosas a las cuales yo jamás podría negarme es a que una chica me pida ayuda y no por ser un maldito perro ni nada pero tengo hermanas a las cuales he cuidado y a las cuales he servido desde que puedo recordar; así que en pocas palabras con los ojos cerrados yo ayudaría a cualquier chica y Rika, a pesar de ser la novia de mi amigo, no es la excepción.

Entré a la cocina y Rika había regado un poco de refresco sobre la mesa y en sus manos estaban dos cajas de pizzas las cuales no sabía en donde poner por el regadero que acaba de hacer.

Ayude a limpiar un poco y entonces el timbre sonó, otra vez, por lo cual estábamos Rika y yo debatiéndonos con la mirada entre abrir uno o el otro.

— ¡Yo abro, yo abro, yo abro, yo abro!

Gritó Fuuma bajando de las escaleras.

¿Recuerdan alguna vez que les haya comentado lo que nosotros asemos cuando nos bañamos? Bueno, si no lo recuerdan les diré:

Para nosotros cinco las toallas se hicieron para que las jovencitas se cubran su cuerpo y su largo cabello, nosotros no tenemos mucho que mostrar en algunas zonas así que la brisa del viento es nuestro mejor aliado para secarnos, por lo tanto ¿de qué manera bajó Fuuma a abrir la puerta?

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos!— gritaron y por las voces puedo apostar a que se trata de unas jovencitas.

— ¡Por judas y sus treinta monedas, Fuuma hazme el favor de vestirte!

¿_Por judas_? Jejeje eso sí me causa un poco de gracia e incluso puedo aplaudir por aquella frase tan original.

Mi amigo Eriol, quien no es budista sino judío por ser inglés a veces sacaba algunos dichos un tanto estúpidos que era imposible no reírse.

— ¡Ese es mi amigo!— gritó Kamui quitándose su chamarra para entrar a la casa.

Y entonces, la vi; ahí estaba, paradita con un vestido color rosa sin tirantes que era adornado con un cinturón color verde un poco grueso que le hacía resaltar su figura, en su cabeza se había adornado con una cinta color rosa pastel que más que diadema parecía un cinturón de tela porque unos mechones estaban recargados sobre sus hombros.

Podría describir la perfección con la que se encontraba ahora más sin embargo creo que me tardaría al menos una eternidad multiplicada por el infinito y aun así apenas adivinarían lo que quiero decir.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!— gritó Rika tomando la mano de Naoko y la de Tomoyo como si lo que les fuera a decir se tratara de una urgencia —, tengo mucho que hacer y tan pocas manos que necesito su ayuda porque Shaoran se la paso cambiando el canal de la televisión cada dos segundos que nunca me preguntó si necesitaba algo.

Eso era un reproche — ¿de cuándo acá ella me llama por mi nombre? — pero no dije nada, simplemente me dedique a ver los parpados de Sakura que estaban apenas si un poco dibujados con delineador en tono lila y lucia tan hermosa que bien pudo devorarla en este momento, pero sería algo impropio.

—Luces hermosa — dije de manera distraída, pues mi mirada estuvo de arriba abajo notando que aquel vestido apenas estaba una mano arriba de la rodilla.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó tan tímida que comenzó a jugar con aquel cinturón que adornaba su cintura —, creí que Tomoyo estaba exagerando cuando me obligo a ponérmelo.

—No — dije realmente idiotizado por su radiante belleza —, estas bellísima.

—Pues gracias — dijo Sakura acercándose apenas lo suficiente para poner una mano sobre mi pecho y acercar sus labios para que yo pudiera oler sus labios que tenían seguramente un brillo con sabor a… vainilla.

— ¡Sakura, ayúdame con las bebidas por favor!

Y cuando menos me lo imagine Sakura ya no estaba a mi lado, Chiharu se la había llevado casi como rayo que cae y apenas se nota la luz.

¡Maldita humanidad!

Así que lo único que hice fue dedicarme a sentarme al lado de Yamasaki para quedar en medio de él y de Kamui, dos locos, a mi lado, ya vería como terminaría esto dentro de dos minutos.

—Renté estas películas — dijo Eriol sentándose en aquella mesa para quedar frente a frente mientras sacaba de una bolsa color negro tres empaques que tenían el logo de _Blockbuster_ en color azul y en grande —; _It_, _Poseídos_ y bueno, Tomoyo escogió una para las chicas, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo ya saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Nos miró casi alzando sus cejas mientras a través de sus lentes veíamos el brillo en sus ojos que casi podría deslumbrarnos. Yo no dije nada al ver aquellos temas y el diverso genero que bien podría servirnos con una chica pero de igual manera yo no pondría atención a las películas mientras Sakura estuviera conmigo, de hecho, ya estaba pensado en la manera en la que le pediría a Fuuma una de sus recamaras.

—Ok Eriol — comenzó a decir Yamasaki tocándose el puente de la nariz — ¿crees que Sakura pueda ver esas películas?, se pondrá como loca.

—Para eso tiene a Shaoran —dijo señalándome así que nadie dijo nada considerando la idea de que yo estaría para soportar algunos golpes o agarrones de brazo que bien podrían asfixiarme.

La primera película en ver —y que escogimos por su tiempo de duración— fue la de _Eso_, ya saben, la del malvado payaso asesino que invade las mentes de los chicos asustadizos que lo ven por primera vez en sus sueños y luego cuando estaban viendo la fotografía de uno de sus amigos.

Un enfrentamiento de amigos hacia el diablo, sí, algo macabro y más con las luces apagadas, la lluvia… las palomitas, los gritos de terror y…

Un trueno.

— ¡_Noooooooo_!— gritó Sakura agarrándose de mi cuello como aquella vez cuando vio la víbora de la señora Nadeshiko casi enredándose en sus pies — ¡Apágala, apágala, apágala, apágala, apágala, apágala!

Y si de a agritos debíamos irnos entonces yo gritaría algo así: _Suéltame, suéltame_.

Eriol se ocupó de poner en pausa la película y Sakura estaba casi temblando y nadando en su propio sudor mientras lloraba y suspiraba cada dos segundos.

Nunca en mi vida había conocido a una niña tan miedosa como ella lo juro. Rika se encargo de encender las luces y todos los demás se levantaron para que ella pudiera tomar un poco de aire.

—Vaya, el que Shaoran estuviera aquí no ayudo mucho Eriol — dijo Yamasaki abrazando por la cintura a Chiharu que también se veía algo aterrada por el film más sin embargo nadie lucharía con una novia como la mía.

—Puedes llevarla a mi recamara — dijo Fuuma pasando una mano por el cabello de Rika, la cual también estaba algo asustada, la única o más bien a las únicas que veía con cara de simple preocupación y no de miedo fueron Naoko —que adora este tipo de género— y Tomoyo — la cual no es tan supersticiosa ni miedosa—, por lo único que las vi preocupadas fue por la reacción de Sakura.

Y yo sabía que iba a pasar esto, todos lo sabíamos.

—**Sakura—**

Aun puedo ver aquella imagen del diabólico payaso columpiarse sobre los postes de luz de los años veinte mientras algunas carretas parecían ignorarlo, no dios mío juro que aquella imagen no la podía sacar de mi mente.

Dicen que ver este tipo de películas afectan demasiado, pues imagínense a mí que yo desde pequeña puedo jurar que veo fantasmas por todos lados y más cuando mi hermano decía que en el sótano vivía aun el viejito que se suicido hace como cien años, yo no puedo vivir con ese miedo por siempre y menos cuando mis amigos se pusieron a ver esas películas.

No, no, no, no; me niego a seguir aquí con ellos para torturarme.

—Vamos Sakura, estarás mejor en la cocina.

No reconocí la voz, pero lo único que hice fue despegarme del cuello de Shaoran notando que tenía mis dedos ya marcados por mi apretón, menos mal que no me dijo nada porque seguramente también me estrangularía como yo lo acababa de hacer con él.

Bendito novio el que me vino a tocar: gentil, caballeroso y muy, muy tolerante conmigo.

—Vamos a fumar en el patio — nos dijo Eriol sacando una cajetilla de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Al final habían desecho su noche de terror por mi culpa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes princesa?— me preguntó Shaoran muy discreto procurando que ni siquiera Tomoyo lo escuchara.

Yo apenas logre asentir.

—Veamos, mi suegra tiene un poco de té en la alacena de allá — dijo Rika indicándole a Chiharu.

—Vaya, con que ya es tu suegra.

Le hizo burla Naoko pero Rika no se puso nada roja ni siquiera hizo una mueca.

—Ella prefiere que Kamui y yo le hablemos de esa manera — explicó calentando el agua para el té — ¿ya te sientes mejor Sakura?

Nuevamente asentí pero me sentía tan mal por mi comportamiento que…

—Será mejor que me vaya — dije decidida —, les he arruinado su noche y la verdad es que yo no puedo ver esas películas.

—Espera Sakura no te va…

Y entonces, unas manos delgadas, pero fuertes, me abrazaron por la cintura para impedir que saliera de la casa.

— ¡Hey!— me regañaron —Ya es muy noche, está lloviendo y además hace frio.

Hay dios, Shaoran y sus preocupaciones de novio.

—De hecho Sakura, pedí permiso a tu papá para que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa pero yo me pienso quedar aquí con Eriol por lo tanto no te irás a ningún lado.

Maldita sea con Tomoyo y su novio vago que preferiría quedarse aquí en lugar de llevarme a mi casa en su maldito y jodido auto.

—Sakura — me nombró Fuuma poniendo una mano en mi hombro mientras sujetaba su cigarrillo con la otra mano.

Odio tanto el olor al cigarro en mi ropa que me…

—Ve a recostarte un rato — dijo ahora pasando por completo su brazo por mis hombros —, Shaoran te indicara el camino hasta mi recamara.

La casa de Fuuma no era lo que se dijera una casita familiar pero tampoco estaba tan grande como la casa del papá de Eriol pero sí tan lujosa como el departamento de Shaoran.

Constaba de tres pisos que más que nada cada pasillo parecía el de un hotel con sus alfombras rojas y sus lámparas con velas de castillo escocés; no voy a negar que me parecía sumamente romántico y misterioso pero no dejaba de darme miedo un lugar tan grande, oscuro comparado con la maldita película que acabamos de ver; era como la entrada a las cloacas donde se ocultaba el jodido payaso.

Me agarre tan fuerte del brazo de Shaoran que más que un abrazo parecía que dependía mi vida en eso porque si lo llegaba a soltar moriría en ese instante.

—Es muy oscuro — dijo Shaoran sin mirarme fijando la vista simplemente en el largo pasillo tenebroso.

¿Cómo pueden vivir tres personas en este lugar?

Sólo Dios sabría que yo no podría vivir en este lugar ni un minuto, por eso amo mi adorada, pequeña pero acogedora y alumbrada casita.

—No tengas miedo — dijo dando leves palmaditas en mi mano — no pasa nada, nunca he escuchado nada extraño y las luces de este pasillo siempre están así por eso Fuuma tiene aquí su recamara.

Explicó como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

—El primer piso tiene la habitación de Kotori y la de los huéspedes, en el segundo piso es la habitación principal y de la madre de Fuuma.

Eso explicaba porque abajo estaba por completo alumbrado y aquí estaba como si fuera el sótano.

Pero es algo extraño ¿no creen? Hay personas tan ricas que mientras más separadas estén mejor se llevan porque ya eso de tener un piso para cada uno es mucho decir, por esa parte agradecía no tener tanto dinero como ellos.

—Aquí — dijo guiándome Shaoran mientras colocaba una mano en mi cuello zafándose de mi agarre con gran facilidad para que entrara a aquella habitación.

La habitación de Fuuma ¿Cómo describirla?

Pues ciertamente no lo sé, la recamara de Shaoran me parecía tan roquera y al mismo tiempo tan occidental que más que la de un muchacho rico me parecía más de la un adolescente mostrando sus gustos sin importarle absolutamente nada aunque con muchos toques elegantes pero bastante sobrios pero no la habitación de Fuuma; Fuuma siempre me pareció de esos chicos que conservaban cosas como equipo de pesas, posters de los luchadores de la televisión de la WWE o los boxeadores que sacan de nivel mundial, pero no, todo lo contrario.

El tapiz color azul le daban un toque muy pintoresco pero cuando vi su cama tan limpia y tan amplia más me pareció la habitación de una pareja de recién casados, no había una televisión sólo un mp3 que tenia conectado a varias bocinas colgadas en su pared, una mesa con un sillón tipo ejecutivo con una laptop color verde un tocador que estaba repleto de colonias masculinas, unos dos libros del instituto y una fotografía de Rika pegada en el espejo.

— ¿Cuesta creerlo verdad?— dijo Shaoran sacándome de aquella conmoción al darme cuenta que para conocer a esos cinco me tardaría más que una vida entera.

—Un poco — dije inclinando los hombros, tal vez por eso me había hecho caminar tanto para que se me calmara el miedo, y lo estaba logrando.

—Yo le regale este en su cumpleaños dieciséis — dijo tomando un reloj de arena tan grande que apenas podía sujetar Shaoran con una mano —, en exacto son dos horas y media y la arena brilla en la noche.

Genial, sus regalos entre amigos resultan ser sumamente costosos.

—Ésta bonito — dije admirando aquel reloj.

Me gustó.

— ¿Te gusta?— me preguntó poniendo esa cosa en su lugar —, te puedo regalar uno — dijo mirándome —, claro si quieres.

Yo le sonreí.

—Mmm, este…— comencé a decir muy nerviosa — ¿lo vamos a hacer hoy o vamos a esperar hasta mañana?

Shaoran tenía un semblante muy serio pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que estaba despertando en sus labios mientras mordía su inferior por la vergüenza o por timidez.

—Hacer el amor contigo… — comenzó a decir pasando una mano por su cabello para dejarla en la nuca evitando mi mirada pero no tardó dos segundos en volver a mirarme sin quitar su mano del lugar — fue, como si yo lo hiciera por primera vez.

Sonreímos.

— ¿Te gustó hacer el amor conmigo?— preguntó un poco temeroso.

Creo que ya comenzaba a conocer cada parte de sus gestos, su manera de hablar y hasta la forma en la que hacia sus pausas para dar espacio entre cada palabra.

—Hacer el amor contigo fue como hacerlo con una persona que lo hace por primera vez— dije asintiendo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Era la contestación a su pregunta.

—Gracias — dijo ocultando su rostro con sus dos manos.

—**Shaoran—**

Aun recuerdo la vez que estuve con Sarah; todo parecía tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento, era como si te subieras a un juego "X" juego que te llame tanto la atención en un parque de diversiones y, una vez que estas arriba disfrutando todo, viendo como tú eres lo más grande y nadie puede tocarte te das cuenta que eso no es tan magnífico como pensaste y al bajar del juego simplemente lo tomas como una experiencia que paso y que probablemente no volverás a tomar.

Con Sakura es diferente, con ella es como si no pudiera subirme a ningún juego, no hay necesidad de pretender que quiero estar arriba porque no es así, al contrario siento que yo soy el que vale menos y que ella es la persona que se toma el juego subiendo y bajando para ver si le gusta o no; yo soy el juego, el juguete y si a ella no le gusta entonces cambiare.

—Creo que ya empiezas a conocerme — dije cuando ella trato de quitarme la camisa mientras me daba leves y suaves besos en mi frente.

Como un pequeño que teme a la oscuridad y pide por su madre.

—Es que me gustas mucho — dijo haciendo que yo levantara los brazos para quitarme aquella molesta camisa que no nos serviría de mucho.

—Estamos en un dilema ¿no crees?— dije sutilmente mientras llevaba mis manos a su cintura, no deseaba desvestirla, teníamos mucho tiempo para eso.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó preocupada alejándose apenas lo suficiente para que mis manos quedaran al aire mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo para la explicación de mi pregunta — ¿Cuál?

—Dices que yo te gusto…

—No— dijo negando mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas mientras sonreía —Dije: _Es que me gustas mucho._

Sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior; hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esto por nadie que me hacía pensar que otra vez era mi primera vez.

—Cierto — dije bajando la mirada para no dejar que viera mi vergüenza al corregirme —, pero; a veces me dices que te gusto y otras que me quieres… me confundes.

—Yo sé que me quieres — dijo dando un paso al frente —, tu sabes que yo te quiero — dijo dando otro paso al frente —, el gusto es sólo un paso para hacer el amor una y otra vez.

Mis manos fueron bajando hasta sus muslos suaves y poco a poco fui subiendo su vestido pero algo me detuvo, me sentía como un estúpido, era tanta mi urgencia por tenerla que no quite lo básico.

—Yo me lo quito.

Sakura desabrocho el cinturón haciendo que cayera al suelo como si no le importara mientras levantaba los brazos esperando a que le quitara aquel molesto, pero hermoso, vestido que tanto me torturaba; la vi, tan hermosa, tan sublime, tan mía.

Su braga con el dibujo de un candado me hicieron sacar una sonrisa pero ella no lo notó y yo tampoco dije nada; su brasier color amarillo con el dibujo de una catarina me encanto pero aun así me deshice de él, tal vez me vuelva fetichista con ella y piense en que cada vez, antes, de hacerle el amor debería quedarme con una prenda suya para que mi alma pueda descansar con su aroma a pomelo con un toque de helado de fresa y piña, el olor de una dulcería porque el de la cafetería no era en absoluto.

La acosté en la cama como si se tratara de una mujer que tuviera huesos de vidrio, tan frágil y tan asustadiza que no podría tratarla nunca como cualquier persona a la que se acuesta sin sentido.

Bese desde su cuello hasta la barbilla escuchando sus suspiros, sus gemidos acallados esperando a que yo diera el primer paso para que pudiera disfrutar al máximo. Baje más y más los besos hasta topar con sus hermosos senos simétricos que bien me torturaron tanto que estuve a punto de detenerme y no dejarlos pero creo que mi placer pudo más que mi cordura y me acerque a besarlos.

Su pezón rosa tan firme por poco era devorado por mi ya que no me limite en dar un pequeña pero fuerte mordida que hizo que Sakura arqueara su cuerpo lo cual tome como símbolo de una excitación.

Yo quería llegar con ella, no iba a dejarla así que poco a poco fui subiendo hasta sus labios que devore con más pasión que sus pezones mordiendo, succionando y dejando que mi lengua hiciera su trabajo para rozar lo suficiente.

—Shaoran…— dijo muy agitada pero no levante mi cabeza para verla, no, simplemente me dedique a besar el espacio que había entre sus hombros y su cuello — ¿en que estas pensando?

¡Que! A por dios no quiero empezar con los convencimientos otra vez.

A ver ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Es una manera de torturarme para hacerme creer que no me hará el amor?

—En ti— dije firmemente aun besando su cuello, dando leves mordidas cada tres segundos.

—Es que… estas… tan callado — dijo aun casi gimiendo.

¡A caso no está notando lo firme que estoy y que si no hago esto comenzara a dolerme mucho!

— ¿Ya…antes… pensaste en… hacer el amor… conmigo?

—No…— dije pero inmediatamente trate de corregirme —, bueno sí, pero nunca pensé que… ¿acaso te lastime?

Sí, tal vez sea esa la razón por la que esta tan tensa, tal vez esa sea la razón para golpearme, arrojarme del balcón por haber sido un estúpido y herirla cuando sabía que era su primera vez.

— ¡NO!— casi gritó haciéndome a un lado para levantarse y tomar una almohada y colocársela enfrente para evitar que yo la mirara —, pero pareces tan…— me estaba dando la espalda, parecía que iba a decirme algo malo.

Se supone que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de evasivas tontas y cosas que nos hacían dudar de lo que sentíamos, sí, aun no estábamos seguros de que es amor pero ¡por todos los santos! Sé lo que siento por ella y ella lo sabe.

— ¿Te lastime? — insistí sin moverme un momento.

—No, es sólo que… — suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza —, pasan tantas cosas por mi cabeza que…

— ¿_Que…_? — pregunte siendo insistente aun más.

— ¿Qué pasa por tu mente en este instante?... no— dijo girando su cabeza apenas lo suficiente para mirarme —, olvídalo.

—Ok— dije levantándome para besar su cuello mientras mis manos pasaban de su cadera para subirlas hasta sus pechos y hacer que nuevamente se recostara.

— ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

¡A maldita sea!

— ¿No piensas en nada? — Dijo volviendo a levantarse para mirarme sin cubrir su cuerpo otra vez —Yo estoy sufriendo por saber si esto es real y tu estas tan normal, tan… indiferente… tan bien.

¿Indiferente? ¡Claro que no!

Suspire profundamente, no valía la pena enojarme por algo tan estúpido y que pasaba por su cabeza, tal vez ya le vendría el periodo en estos días y su cambio de humor estaba empezando ahora así que va, no me enojare y tratare de estar lo más tranquilo posible aunque no entienda ni la más puta idea de porque.

—Te quiero — dije sin mirarla ya que me estaba levantando pero sentí sus brazos abrazarme por la espalda para darme leves besos en la nuca y luego en hombros — y lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Y yo a ti — dijo jugando con algunos mechones de mi cabello —, pero parece que nada te importa.

Eso sí que me irrito.

— ¡Que!— grite levantándome de la cama — ¡Crees que me vale un carajo lo que te pasa, sabría que responderte si tan sólo hablaras de tus problemas!

— ¡No, es sólo que nuestra primera vez fue tan rápido que…!

— ¡No, no, no Sakura, no me salgas con esa mierda de que no estabas segura porque yo no te obligue a nada!

— ¡Yo no estoy diciendo eso, pero fue todo sin amor!

Se quedo callada y mentiría si les dijera que eso no me dolió hasta el alma, mi corazón pareció detenerse ¡por dios yo ya me estaba enamorando!

Los ojos de Sakura parecieron unos cristales a punto de romperse porque sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir mientras las mías estaban batallando contra mi ego por no dejarlas escapar.

— ¿_Sin amor_? — pregunte chasqueando la lengua mientras tomaba mi bóxer y mis pantalones para vestirme.

Esto terminaría mal.

— ¡Si todo esto es sin sentimiento porque aceptaste ser mi novia! — grite pero ella parecía no querer escucharme.

—Tienes razón — dijo secando sus lagrimas, me dio la espalda y comenzó a vestirse mucho más rápido de lo que yo jamás pude imaginarme —, no lo sé, y será mejor que me vaya porque contigo no se puede hablar como personas civilizadas.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la recamara a zancadas, pero yo no podía quedarme así.

— ¡Si no soy una persona civilizada entonces porque carajo estuviste insistiendo en hacerme el amor para luego arrepentirte!

No sabía en qué momento de nuestro _"momento"_ había empezado la discusión pero algo era seguro, ella aun no sabía lo que quería.

— ¡Deberías responderte eso, tu sabes de mujeres en tu cama! — gritó recorriendo el segundo pasillo ya que las luces estaban encendidas.

— ¡No digas pendejadas Sakura!— grite bajando las escaleras casi de dos escalones porque Sakura estaba corriendo — ¡Si tú me hubieras dicho que me comportara como un tonto desde un principio lo hubiera hecho para satisfacerte, todo lo que hago es para darte gusto!

—Aja — dijo tomando su chamarra de un sillón.

Había perdido la noción de tiempo y lugar.

— ¡No me pediste que fuera tu novia porque tu quisieras!— gritó dando media vuelta para señalarme con su dedo acusador y empujarme varias veces hasta topar con la pared — ¡Lo hiciste para que yo me acostara contigo!

— ¡Hay por dios lo hubieras hecho aunque no fueras mi novia y lo sabes! — grite alzando las manos como si le estuviera mostrando el mundo, como si estuviera entregando parte de mi alma o tal vez como si estuviera mostrando que yo ya no tenía alma y que la tenia ella ahora.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntaron pero no pregunten quien porque no sé y creo que Sakura tampoco lo sabía porque no me quitó la vista de encima.

— ¡Ha entonces soy una puta! — gritó más fuerte dándome una fuerte, dolorosa y ardiente bofetada que hizo que mi cabeza casi girara del golpe.

—Oigan, mis vecinos van a escuchar los gritos y van a…

— ¡Tu cállate! — gritamos a Fuuma que traía dos vasos de refresco en sus manos y al instante se quedo callado.

—Anda — dije insistiendo aun más y casi no podía, más bien, no podía decir algo coherente porque acaban de golpearme en el rostro hace como dos segundos —, di que no me quieres y que te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo para que terminemos con todo esto.

—Tú no sabes nada — dijo empujándome otra vez contra la pared —, lo único que hacemos siempre es discutir quien quiere al otro cuando eso ya me esta hartando…

Alzó otra vez su mano dispuesta a darme otro golpe en el rostro pero se arrepintió y dio otra vez media vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir aun cuando la lluvia estaba con sus truenos y la oscuridad podría hacerle daño, la podría asustar.

La seguí y creo que no cerré la puerta.

— ¿Quieres discutir?— pregunte ya que ella había dicho que nosotros siempre estábamos en discusión, muy bien, le iba a dar gusto —, ok; vamos a discutir.

—Cállate — dijo caminando a zancadas pero respondiendo a todo lo que estaba diciendo, era como si no quisiera irse.

Corrí hasta ella y la jale de la cintura pero inmediatamente me golpeó con su bolso en la cara.

— ¡No me voy a callar, siempre estamos discutiendo y ya se me hizo de lo más normal así que vas a escucharme!

— ¡Eres un maldito arrogante!— gritó volviendo a golpearme.

Creo que me estoy volviendo un chico fuerte.

— ¡Entonces cada vez que sientas que soy un arrogante yo te hare ver lo irritante que eres!— grite golpeándome el pecho —Lo cual eres la mayoría del tiempo.

Se giró y se me quedo viendo.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?— preguntó llorando — ¿Cómo puedes lastimarme cuando sabes lo que siento?

—Claro que no tengo miedo de herirte — dije señalándola — ¡Y esa es la jodida razón por la que sé que te quiero!

—Con eso me perdiste. — dijo y me pareció una advertencia.

Pero ya estábamos discutiendo y pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

— ¡Bien!— grite en medio de la carretera dejando que la lluvia me empapara cada vez más mientras veía como Sakura cada vez se alejaba más y más — ¡Sobreviviré!— grite para hacer que se volteara pero sólo logre que se detuviera —Pude estar a escondidas fingiendo que te odio lo puedo volver a hacer.

—No lo harías — dijo mirándome —, no lo harías porque sabes cuánto me quieres y tú me necesitas más de lo que yo a ti y lo sabes.

— ¡Entonces vuelve conmigo!— grite sintiendo que unas manos me sujetaban de los hombros pero con facilidad me deshice de ellas —, si sabes que yo sin ti no soy nada entonces vuelve conmigo.

—**Sakura—**

No entendía porque hacíamos todo eso, yo no había empezado la discusión, yo no comencé a gritar ni nada como para que tomara aquella actitud, más sin embargo no saben las ganas que tenia de correr a sus brazos y pedirle perdón por haberle hecho llorar aun cuando no lo demostrara.

Pero note que una disculpa o cualquier cosa que yo dijera no serviría de mucho para calmar su ira ya que Kamui se acerco a nosotros para hacer que Shaoran dejara de gritar y entrara a la casa pero lo único que Kamui recibió fue un fuerte empujón.

—Anda — dijo acercándose casi con lentitud —, dime que no me quieres y que no me necesitas y lo hare.

No conteste solamente me limite a ver su dulce carita que estaba tan lastimada, su labio hinchado y casi sangrando por la bofetada que le había dado o tal vez por el golpe con el cierre de mi bolso fue lo que hizo que se le partiera el labio.

Pero él ya conoce mis reacciones como para que no me diga que no sabía que lo golpearía en el momento en que lo sintiera conveniente.

—Escucha — dijo acercándose casi a cinco centímetros de mi rostro para sentir su cálida respiración y notar su temblor por el frio que estaba haciendo.

Casi lo olvido, él detesta el frio y se había salido sin un abrigo mientras estaba lloviendo. Estaba sin camisa, a duras penas logro ponerse el pantalón cuando me vio correr de la casa.

Mis manos estaban marcadas en su pecho por los empujones que le había dado y él parecía no quejarse.

—No sé porque empezamos a discutir — dijo tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos —, íbamos a hacer el amor y créeme que estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tanto en la intimidad como…

Negué, creo que soy bipolar.

Aleje sus manos y fui yo quien tomo su rostro con mis manos y lo bese con tal pasión que Shaoran me abrazo de la cintura y me cargo para que el beso se profundizara más.

Estábamos locos el uno por el otro.

—Sí te quiero — dije alejándome apenas lo suficiente para poder decir eso, pero incluso cuando hablaba sentía el roce de sus labios con los míos —, lo siento yo no quería…

—No, está bien — dijo negando — me pase, fui un poco grosero al gritarte.

—Bueno — dijo Tomoyo la cual se había salido de la casa con una sombrilla que estaba sujetando apenas con dificultad mientras se acomodaba una chamarra más gruesa que la piel de un oso pardo —, ya que su discusión y sus golpes han terminado creo que es mejor que entren porque todos los están viendo.

Señaló unas cuantas ventanas de toda la calle y varias personas estaban asomadas, Shaoran y yo volteamos a ver si la casa de Fuuma estaba cerrada pero no, ahí estaban todos nuestros amigos viendo nuestras escenas más locas.

Shaoran me bajo y se metió corriendo a la casa, estaba casi azul del frio, pero yo me iría con Tomoyo como para que tuviera miedo a seguirme mojando.

—Esa sí que fue una pelea — dijo Tomoyo abriendo sus ojos como platos —, ni siquiera Eriol y yo peleamos así ¡vaya ya ni Chiharu le dice sus verdades a Yamasaki mientras lo golpea! Lo que acabas de hacer Sakura me pareció que…

—Pobrecito — dije entrando a la casa.

Ya no estaban ellos, solamente nosotras las chicas, creo que Shaoran se había ido a poner su camisa o tal vez a tomar ropa prestada de la que Kotori guarde de Kamui.

Yo no traje ropa así que simplemente esperare a secarme.

—Esos sí que son golpes.

—Sí amiga, tal vez deberías enseñarme algunos buenos reproches para Yamasaki, le hacen falta.

—Pues yo creo que no fue prudente que se gritaran de esa manera.

—Lo que yo creo es que debemos dejar a Sakura hablar — esa voz la reconocía, la de Tomoyo.

—No sé cómo empezó la pelea — dije sintiendo como Rika ponía una toalla sobre mis hombros —, estábamos… bueno, no sé; dije algo que no debía.

—Como por ejemplo de tus dudas por el amor — afirmó Tomoyo pasándome una taza de té para que la tomara y mis manos se calentara.

—Amiga — suspiró Rika como si lo que fuera a decirme fuera algo sumamente malo —, si continuas reaccionando con Shaoran de esa manera lo vas a perder.

—Ho, aquí estas — dijo Fuuma —, estúpidamente te fui a buscar a la recamara de mi hermana.

Fuuma no hizo ningún comentario ni rió como estúpido ya que es una costumbre suya, al contrario estaba tan serio que me asuste, simplemente me entrego una muda de ropa e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para estar con Shaoran y los demás.

—Sakura — dijo mirándome mientras parecía algo nervioso —, es la primera vez que lo veo así — dijo suspirando —; nunca lo habíamos visto tan humillado ni con Sarah.

Genial, ella otra vez.

—Le pediré una discul…

—No — negó rápidamente —, creo que él estará bien; sobrevivió a la primera pelea contigo como novios, te soporto de enemiga te soportara ahora.

Sonreí, al final sólo eso era: una primera pelea.

—**Shaoran—**

No tenía muchos ánimos de levantarme, es más, entre sueños pedía a Morfeo que me regresara de vuelta a mis sueños locos e inclusive un poco psicodélicos, pero eran míos y si no quería volver a la realidad era mi problema.

Pero…

El _pipipipipipi_ del estúpido despertador me hizo sentirme la peor mierda del mundo al anunciarme que un nuevo día estaba iniciando y que era mejor aprovechar que estaba vivo.

Estaba tan bien todo tapado cuando el maldito y jodido invierno estaba tan cerca de nosotros, no me quiero imaginar lo que podría pasar si no tuviera tantas mantas.

—Levántate bello durmiente — dijo Eriol arrojando varias almohadas en mi dirección golpeándome el cuerpo con aquellos sacos rellenos de plumas —, ya amaneció.

— ¡Pero qué veo!— gritó Yamasaki dándome leves palmadas en la espalda —, ¿aun dormido?

—Pero claro, con todos los golpes que recibiste ayer era justo que descansaras — dijo Fuuma aguantándose una carcajada.

Había olvidado que todos nos quedamos dormidos en la recamara de la madre de Fuuma para que las chicas durmieran en la habitación de Fuuma.

—Ayer en la noche estaba haciendo muchos ruidos graciosos — dijo Eriol bajando las mochilas del coche —, creo que fue un mal sueño.

¿Un mal sueño?, yo no diría eso porque ese "sueño" tenia de protagonista a Sakura y no tenía mucha ropa que digamos. Y los ruidos no se los tengo que explicar.

¡Hey! Soy un adolescente, tengo derecho a mis sueños eróticos… eróticos y lujuriosos.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos — dijo Eriol —, acabo de dejar a Naoko a Tomoyo y a Sakura en sus casas.

Al final ninguno habló de lo de ayer.

¿Por qué fue la jodida pelea?

Las calles pavimentadas estaban húmedas, últimamente hacia mucho frio y la lluvia no se detenía en este diminuto pueblecito que es Tomoeda; de igual manera ya estaba listo para cubrirme con todas las mantas necesarias para la entrada al invierno y ciertamente estaba pensando en regresar a Hong Kong sólo para las vacaciones de navidad pues en mi país el clima suele ser muy cálido, casi tropical que estaba acostumbrado a él que no podía acostumbrarme al clima de Japón a pesar de que ya tengo unos años aquí.

—Estúpida camioneta— susurró Eriol —, ¡Maldita sea, Akashi muévela!— gritó Eriol asomándose por la ventana.

—No puedo— nos dijo Akashi — el chico que siempre estaba en la recepción— los tres miramos la increíble camioneta color blanco que más que camioneta parecía limosina y estaba estacionada justo enfrente y en medio de las escaleras para poder entrar, las personas son tan imprudentes algunas veces —. La dueña de la camioneta es una señora muy rica y tal parece no habla el japonés. Llegó con una jovencita muy ardiente— dijo mientras Eriol y yo bajamos del auto.

Los tres subimos al enorme edificio color blanco que parecía mansión; Eriol y yo parecíamos chicos de mundo dejando las mochilas adentro, de igual manera no teníamos tarea que hacer y mañana en la mañana sólo bajaríamos para irnos sin cargar ningún puto libro.

— ¿Será mi madre? — preguntó Eriol susurrándome.

—Tú mamá habla perfectamente el japonés— dije poniendo los ojos en blanco para entrar al primer elevador vacio que encontré.

Apenas puse las llaves en la perilla y la gire lo suficiente para que la puerta se abriera completamente, estaba como ciego porque una luz increíblemente blanca que me impacto y casi me prohibió la entrada a mi propia casa.

— ¡Hermanito!

Oh Dios mío.

— ¡Oh no, no, no tú no por favor!

Tarde, unos delgados, pero fuertes brazos, me apachurraron completamente casi dejándome sin aliento, aun teniendo el aliento para decir que ya no lo tenía y poder quitar a este monstruo chino que estaba ahora cubriéndome con besos y abrazos como si la vida dependiera de eso.

¿Esa era la cosa ardiente por la que Akashi estaba babeando?, pobre chico ciego.

—Señora Ieran— dijo Eriol de manera educada prohibiéndose la entrada para pasar al departamento —, es un placer volver a verla.

Mi madre, Ieran Li.

A ClockWork:

Siento mucho la tardanza de mi hermano, de verdad que casi mate a Maddox en cuanto llegue a casa. por cierto chica, Maddox esta solterito pero es un perro ustedes digan quien se avienta y mando foto y correo, pero van advertidas.

Si bien estuve en un viaje con mi mamá en el cual eran salidas de hotel, visitas a no sé qué lugares y estuve durmiendo casi cerca de cinco horas diarias por lo cual no estuve nada descansada y por si fuera poco me agarro una gripe de aquellas que bien podría decir que se trato de la influenza jajajaja.

De ahora en adelante espérenme una vez a la semana, ya no abra más justificantes para mí ni para el baboso de Maddox, sí ese es su nombre y también me di cuenta de su descripción, es cierta pero es un perro.

A ver, comencemos; el capitulo. Me gusto, a mí me gusto más la parte de la pelea ¡chicas hay que ser realistas! Díganme ¿Quién de ustedes no se ha peleado con su novio sin razón? Bueno, tal vez sí tengan sus razones pero las peleas surgen a veces de las cosas más simples que bueno — suspiro triple — a veces decimos cosas que no deseamos y entonces vienen los reproches y los arrepentimientos que mejor le paro o van a decir que la que se desahoga soy yo jajajaja.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y ahora sí, una vez por semana dos cuanto mucho seguiré sin más retrasos pues he terminado la historia, ya por fin la termine y a veces sólo arreglo o agrego algo simple para no dejar mis ideas al aire.

Despreocúpense, el fic no se quedara en un veamos porque no, empecé esto y lo terminare.

Cuídense mucho, con todo mi afecto: A ClockWork.

SORPRESA: Avance del siguiente capítulo.

_Pero ¿Cómo dice el dicho? Ho sí: Porque cuando llega la madre, nos callamos. _

—_Nunca llegue a imaginar que tu madre vendría desde Hong Kong sólo para decirte de la boda de tu hermana, se supone que ya todos estamos invitados. _

—_Ella no sólo viene a eso. _

Era algo imposible no saber cómo reaccionar con Shaoran, a veces peleábamos y a veces solamente nos dedicábamos a reírnos sin que nada nos importara, es algo tedioso.

— ¡Eres muy, muy molesta!

— ¡Y tú me irritas!

— ¿Cómo pude pasar de un hombre inteligente a un irritante he?

_Me hubiera gustado pensar que era una buena idea el dejar que Sarah pasara al departamento aun cuando Sakura estaba durmiendo, pero no, yo a ella ya no podía darle lo mismo de tiempo atrás. _

— _¿Es ella?_

—_Sí. _

— _¿Y puedo conocerla?_

—_No, no creo que sea una muy buena idea. _


	16. Llegada familiar y otras visitas

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 15.- Llegada familiar y otras visitas. **

—**Shaoran—**

—Señora Ieran— dijo Eriol de manera educada prohibiéndose la entrada para pasar al departamento —, es un placer volver a verla.

Mi madre, Ieran Li.

¿Saben que odio de Eriol? Cuando habla con su estúpido acento inglés que no le queda porque yo sabía lo que era.

¡Mi madre fue la imprudente en estacionarse mal!

Pero ¿Cómo dice el dicho? Ho sí: _Porque cuando llega la madre, nos callamos._

Y no dije nada; basto con que inclinara la cabeza de manera educada y sin más mi madre se acercó al mullido sofá y se sentó elegantemente arrastrando su largo vestido blanco — creo que el luto lo llevara siempre— y por supuesto mi hermana Shiefa se sentó a su lado acomodando su diminuto vestido color rosa pastel, lucia muy bonita y no me molestaba que usara ese tipo de trajes cuando estaba en casa pero no aquí, no mientras Eriol y sus hormonas por no descargarse con Tomoyo estuvieran presentes en este momento.

—Eriol— susurró mi mamá apenas lo suficiente para que pudiéramos escucharla —, he hablado por teléfono con tu padre— Eriol se irguió y me pareció que estaba muy tenso por que detuvo un poco su respiración —; tal parece que vivirás aquí un tiempo.

La voz de mi madre a muchos se les hacia melodiosa, pero yo la conozco y esa melodía es más seria y más tétrica de lo ustedes se puedan imaginar, ella no es mala ni nada por el estilo pero eso de que momento un amigo pidiera asilo en casa ajena no era algo que ella llamaría: elegante.

—Shaoran me… bueno señora, entiendo que sea un poco precipitado pero en vista de que no tenía a donde…

—No me malentiendas— interrumpió mi madre mirando de reojo a Shiefa y luego a mí y luego a Eriol y nuevamente comenzaba —, conozco tu situación, tu madre ya me lo dijo— contestó mi madre con voz seria sin mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro o en sus ojos; por supuesto yo estoy más que acostumbrado a eso.

—Entonces sabrá ya que apoyo a Shaoran con algunos gastos.

—El dinero no es importante— dijo Shiefa sonriendo como siempre, como siempre tan loca —, de hecho mamá vino para ver que no les faltara nada y para invitarlos personalmente a la boda de Fanren— suspiró mi hermana y mi madre y yo apenas asentimos mirando a Eriol el cual parecía apenas recuperar el aliento.

Menos mal que sus suposiciones quedaron en un susto.

—Se lo agradezco señora— dijo Eriol agachando un poco la cabeza, en señal de una reverencia tanto oriental como occidental.

—Xiaolang.

La única persona, o más bien; una de las pocas personas en mi vida me habían llamado de esa manera, de la manera correcta de pronunciar mi jodido nombre y aunque todos me alaban por él yo siempre sentí que cuando mi madre me llamaba o me miraba su semblante cambiaba o la voz se le quebraba.

Xiaolang Li primero fue mi padre.

—Madre— dije apenas para que pudiera pedirme algún favor o cualquier cosa. —Deja ahí Shiefa no se toca lo que no es nuestro— dije en cuanto note que Shiefa estaba jugando con una espada que pertenecía a nuestro padre pero que por derecho y herencia me pertenecía a mí —Disculpe madre ¿Qué decía?

—Tengo entendido que saliste muy bien de aquel centro— dijo suspirando y mire de momento a Eriol para luego asentir mirando otra vez a mi madre —, me preguntaba si ¿puedo entrar a tu habitación?

Ahí iba otra vez, a criticarme y a esculcar para ver si no había ningún tipo de cosa; planta o pastilla que fuera a delatarme y eso es lo que más me molesta porque ciertamente ¡yo no soy un drogadicto! Una cosa era fumarse un porro con los amigos de vez en cuando y otra andar de loco a diario y por supuesto que nosotros, en especial yo, somos chicos bien.

Aun recordaba cuando a los quince años me encontró una planta de marihuana.

— _¿Qué es esto Xiaolang?_

—_Es un helecho. _

Por supuesto que aquella vez no lo creyó en absoluto y mando a quemar mi única y muy preciada planta para que días después me quitara parte de mi pago mensual, viví a base de galletas energéticas y agua simple.

—Adelante madre— dije asintiendo mientras veía como la sonrisa burlona de Shiefa radiaba en su rostro pero claro que cuando le susurre _estúpida _y ella me contestó con un _imbécil _no dije nada más y la ignore.

Primeramente me llevaba muy bien con mis hermanas cuando era más pequeño ahora que los cinco crecimos me es un poco complicado poder platicarles todos mis problemas y aun peor sería si les digo que tengo novia.

Aunque puedo decir que la única persona más unida a mí por muchos motivos, de mis hermanas, sería Shiefa; ella y yo hicimos un pacto casi de sangre cuando mi padre murió y no lo digo por el tatuaje.

— ¿Desea algo de tomar? madre— pregunte —, ¿o es acaso que ya ha comido?

—Yo tengo hambre— dijo Shiefa agarrándose de mi cuello, casi colgándose.

—La invitación era a mi madre— dije apartándola lo suficiente para que se alejara de mí mientras mi madre husmeaba en mi recamara.

—Impecable— dijo una vez saliendo de mi habitación —, aunque tus adornos en la pared hacen que parezca cárcel— añadió arrugando la nariz como si eso apestara. La ignore —. ¿En donde duermes Eriol?

—La habitación de huéspedes esta en remodelación— interrumpí a Eriol —, estuve haciendo un trabajo de biología y las cosas no salieron muy bien.

—Estabas con Kamui— dijo mi hermana acercándose a la cocina.

—Por lo pronto duerme en la habitación, en una colchoneta.

A mi madre no le asustaba que dos chicos durmieran en la misma habitación por lo tanto es de mente abierta, lo único que a ella no le gustaba era que con la educación que me dio no ofreciera mi cama para que yo durmiera en la colchoneta.

Al menos Eriol asintió sin mostrar un rostro de decepción y creo que eso fue suficiente para que mi madre se diera cuenta de que las cosas iban bien.

¡De pura suerte antes de irme hice el aseo sino estaría cien por ciento seguro de que se pondría como loca gritándome que como hombre soy un asco!

—Creo que es hora de retirarnos— dijo mirando a Shiefa que parecía de esos animalitos que eran mejor vistos desde un aparador —. Estamos en el hotel _Clow_ a media hora de aquí— informó sacando una tarjetita de su bolso —, espero y me visites porque me iré en una semana— dijo entregándole la tarjeta del hotel a Eriol —; de igual manera los espero a ustedes y a tus demás amigos mañana en la noche. También me gustaría conocer a tu prometida Eriol.

—Claro señora, ahí estaremos. — dijo Eriol asintiendo nuevamente.

—A las siete treinta, no lleguen tarde.

Mi madre lo primero que hizo — al igual que mi hermana — fue tomarme de la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos negros rasgados me intimidaran a tal grado de ponerme completamente rojo. Depositó un cálido y fino beso en la comisura de mis labios; ya había mencionado anteriormente que yo hacía eso con mi mis hermanas y con ella pero me pareció que trataba de no darme sus acostumbrados besos maternales que inclusive me sorprendió un poco.

—Te pegaron — dijo acariciando mi mejilla —, no me digas que ya andas en problemas otra vez.

—No madre — dije alejándome de ella lo suficiente para cubrirme la boca con una mano —, es que ayer estábamos jugando en casa de Fuuma y me golpearon sin querer— justifique.

Igual ella no estaba convencida pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió y miró a Shiefa para retirarse.

—Adiós mamá— murmure cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella ni siquiera me miro; era como ser ignorado o más bien me había suplido por Eriol.

—No es verdad— dijo Eriol dándome dos golpes en la espalda —, todo el tiempo estuvo mirándote no puedo creer que pienses que no te mira como para que le murmures: _adiós mamá_.

¡Ha, ahora ya era hasta telepata!

A la mañana siguiente no tenía muchos deseos de permanecer un minuto más acostado en la cama sin hacer nada más que quejarme de los jodidos sonidos del despertador y de mis quejas sobre el levantarme temprano y de los profesores, además de haber sido humillado la noche pasada.

Si bien no pienso que haya sido una humillación como lo describió Fuuma, pero era verdad lo que le había dicho a Sakura. No me importaría comportarme como un tonto si ella me lo pidiera, lo juro, estaba tan… loco que de verdad si ella me decía conviértete en ave yo le preguntaría ¿de qué tipo? Y lo haría sin chistar.

Me mire al espejo y lo que vi me gustó muchísimo, mi cabello casi húmedo todo mezclado a tal forma de parecer despeinado y mi corbata y el uniforme impecable.

Llegamos tan rápido al instituto que todo me pareció tan normal y tan monótono; ahí estaba la intendente, la cafetería a punto de abrir para recibir los paquetes del desayuno, algunos alumnos cambiándose para su clase de deportes y otros platicando en las escaleras mientras las chicas corrían al baño para arreglarse.

¡Ven porque no me gusta venir a la escuela!

Como siempre, al entrar ahí estaban Fuuma y Rika sentados en el escritorio del profesor regando miel por todas partes, Yamasaki y Chiharu leyendo un libro mientras se hacían cariñitos a escondidas, Kamui y varias chicas a su alrededor sólo viéndolo dibujar, Tomoyo y Naoko jugando con unas cartas y Eriol persiguiendo a Tomoyo para medirle el vientre con sus manos y entonces, en menos de cinco segundos.

— ¡Por fin llegue temprano!

Sakura; corriendo como si se le estuviera yendo la vida en la clase. Inmediatamente corrió hasta donde yo estaba y casi vi que dio un pequeño "gran" salto para que sus piernas enroscaran mi cintura y sus manos se fueran a mi nuca para luego deslizarse hasta mi cabello y besarme con tal pasión que de verdad estaba a punto de dejarla caer por la vergüenza.

—No pues sí — dijo Fuuma —, después de tanto golpe ahora si ya quieres mucho amor, no Sakura las cosas no son así…

—Cállate Fuuma. — dijo Rika jalando a mi amigo de la oreja para que nos dejara solos a Sakura y a mí.

Creo que ella es bipolar.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste?— preguntó aun sin bajarse, por lo tanto yo trate de sujetarla tocándole su trasero y la espalda pero no lo vi para mal aunque por las caras de unas compañeras veían a Sakura como si se tratara de una fácil.

—Un poco adolorido pero soy bastante fuerte — dije casi sonriendo abrasándola más mientras ella hacía para atrás su cabeza, tal vez para ver si venia el profesor en camino.

—Tomen asiento — dijo la profesora de biología.

Todos caminamos hasta nuestros lugares y Sakura logró bajarse antes de que la maestra nos viera o tal vez tendríamos muchos problemas si nos veía en aquella pose y peor nos iría si veía en donde se encontraban mis manos.

—El día de hoy iremos al laboratorio — comenzó a decir e inmediatamente muchas risas y una que otra queja comenzaron a invadir el salón pero la profesora nos calló con su mirada de gallina sacando un huevo.

—Ayer en la noche mi papá me dijo que Yukito Tsukishiro pronto vendrá a darnos clase de filosofía…

¿Yukito Tsukishiro?

Inmediatamente al escuchar a Sakura decirle eso a Tomoyo; Kamui, Eriol y yo nos miramos sin creerlo, entendíamos perfectamente cualquier señal sin siquiera hablar o mover los labios.

Tsukishiro fue aquel doctor que fue tan amable y que por cierto nos protegió cuando estuvimos en su centro de adicciones, cómo olvidar al hombre que nos ayudaba a comer a escondidas para que los otros jóvenes no nos maltrataran tanto verbal como físicamente.

—Sakura… — susurró Kamui —, acabas de decir ¿Tsukishiro?— preguntó dudoso.

— ¿Lo conocen?— nos preguntó mirándonos frunciendo el ceño, pero inmediatamente los tres negamos para seguir poniendo atención a la clase.

—El día de hoy veremos la disección de animales venenosos, se harán equipos de cuatro personas y escogerán un animal por equipo— nos miró ya que nadie estaba haciendo nada, no había ruido, sólo la miramos a ella — ¿Qué esperan?, hagan los equipos.

Fantástico.

—Señorita Daidouji, joven Hiiragizawa — dijo la profesora anotando unos conceptos en el pizarrón —, el psicólogo los espera a ambos en la oficina del director.

—Pero profesora y la clas…

—Tienen permiso joven Hiiragizawa, no hagan esperar al señor Takenouchi.

Eriol y Tomoyo se levantaron de sus asientos e inmediatamente salieron del salón siendo observados por algunos compañeros.

— ¿Equipo?— preguntó Sakura girando su cuerpo para verme a los ojos, estaba tan cerca que yo…

—Bueno, bueno, bueno — dijo Kamui golpeando mi espalda —, ven para acá mi queridísima Naokita tu estarás con nosotros.

¿Naokita?

De verdad, que si no supiera que Naoko y Kamui se conocen por Sobaru juraría que ellos dos se traen algo más que simple amistad.

—No me vuelvas a llamar _Naokita_— dijo Naoko agarrando a Kamui de los cabellos jalándolo hacia atrás mientras mi amigo hacia una mueca de dolor casi implorando perdón —Maldita cucaracha.

—Cuatro ojos.

—Estúpido.

—Bueno basta de insultos — dijo Sakura tomando una libreta de su mochila y agarrando la que yo tenía en mi pupitre —, vamos al laboratorio.

No había necesidad de salir del salón tomados de la mano, eso ya seria mucha cursilería y nosotros no somos así, es más, permití que se adelantara con su amiga para platicar de cuanta babosada se les ocurriera mientras Kamui me platicaba de la súper bienvenida que le dio Kotori cuando regreso del viaje con su madre.

Maldito suertudo, él recibía besos y abrazos mientras yo golpes e insultos. Pero quiero admitir que nada me parecía más divertido en una relación que las cosas tan directas, era como si Sakura y yo aun continuáramos con nuestras bromas de enemigos.

—Me dijo Eriol que tu madre vino ayer y que se está hospedando en un hotel.

Asentí, el hablar de mi madre nunca había sido tema de conversación con mis amigos y me resultaba sumamente incomodo poder responderle todos los detalles.

—Nunca llegue a imaginar que tu madre vendría desde Hong Kong sólo para decirte de la boda de tu hermana, se supone que ya todos estamos invitados.

—Ella no sólo viene a eso.

Dije inclinando los hombros para que se callara y no hiciera más mención de lo que yo ya sospechaba.

—**Sakura—**

Naoko y yo estábamos poniéndonos las batas reglamentarias cuando Kamui llegó con una serpiente como de dos metros alrededor de su cuello mientras el animal sacaba su lengua y la metía con rapidez y Kamui la imitaba como si fuera muy divertido.

Aquella serpiente de color negro me recordó mucho a la serpiente áspid de la señora Nadeshiko; de verdad que tengo muchas ganas de saludarla y de darle las gracias por sus consejos aunque ahora tengo que confesarle lo que le hice a Shaoran por un arranque de furia explosiva.

—Muy bien — dijo Shaoran acercándose a nosotros mientras tomaba una pecera pequeña rectangular y un frasco que encima en lugar de una tapa tenía una tela muy firme —Kamui deja al animal es el único ser en la tierra que no se va enamorar de ti.

Shaoran me dio unos guantes blancos para poder hacer nuestro experimento del cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea porque yo eso de tocar animales con veneno no es lo mío.

—Los reptiles venenosos, como las serpientes de cascabel, poseen unos incisivos bien desarrollados o colmillos que utilizan para inyectar el veneno en su víctima — describió la profesora una vez que todos estábamos en nuestra mesa de trabajo —, lo que tendrán que hacer es: tomar a la serpiente de la cabeza y apretar con fuerza de tal modo que abra su boca para dejar los colmillos al aire, una vez eso tomen el frasco y hagan que se prense de él para dejar que el veneno lo comience a llenar, inmediatamente coloquen a la serpiente en la pecera y enciérrenla bien porque no quiero accidentes, el veneno lo colocaran en las agujas y lo probaran con las ratas que están detrás de ustedes…

Todos volteamos y en efecto ahí estaban las ratas enjauladas.

—… para que vean que tan letal es el veneno, una vez que el animal este muerto harán una pequeña incisión…

Yamasaki, como siempre, levantó la mano.

—Dime Takashi — ya no había respeto con este hombre ni por los mismos profesores.

— ¿Para qué usar el veneno de la serpiente si bien podríamos dormir al animal?

— ¿Quieres dar la clase?— preguntó la profesora cruzándose de brazos pero Yamasaki no respondió —, ¿no? Entonces ya cállate; el veneno es para que se paralice toda función y con la anestesia no lo lograremos y me hubiera gustado decir que tendrías que tomar el veneno con tus propias manos pero me meterían a la cárcel por tu culpa.

Todos comenzamos a reír.

— Vaya, y yo que pensé que sería un mal y monótono día— dijo Shaoran a Kamui mientras veíamos el rostro rojo de Yamasaki.

Shaoran tomó a la serpiente de la cabeza, no dejaría ni que Naoko ni yo tuviéramos que batallar con aquel hostil animal cuando él como hombre caballeroso podría hacerlo.

—Que inteligente eres — dije en cuanto note la facilidad con la que domaba al animal que se negaba a abrir la boca.

—Tengo mis momentos — dijo presumiendo.

Lo único que no me gustó fue que comenzó a mandarme por todo como si él estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo y nosotros resultáramos ser sus sirvientes.

—Sakura, pásame el frasco.

Era algo imposible no saber cómo reaccionar con Shaoran, a veces peleábamos y a veces solamente nos dedicábamos a reírnos sin que nada nos importara, es algo tedioso. Pero que alguien me obligue a hacer algo por la fuerza o sin pedírmelo bien soy de las que explota con gran facilidad.

—Mínimo di por favor —dije casi empujando el frasco en su pecho haciendo que la serpiente casi le mordiera en la mano pero logró zafarse y colocarla en la pecera.

—Estoy haciendo el trabajo, me gustaría que tú tuvieras que agarrar a un animal venenoso — reprochó.

—Sólo digo que debes pedir las cosas por favor, no estás en la casa de tu madre dando órdenes por todas partes— respondí empujándolo para que chocara con un compañero.

—No me empujes — dijo tratando de ser tolerante pero inmediatamente… —, casi haces que golpee a un compañero que tiene a una serpiente venenosa en la mano.

—Hay Shaoran — dije casi gritando —, me desesperas cuando me hablas como si tuviera retraso mental.

— ¡Eres muy, muy molesta!— gritó señalándome.

— ¡Y tú me irritas!— conteste de la misma manera.

— ¿Cómo pude pasar de un hombre inteligente a un irritante he?

— ¡Cuando yo pase de ser irritante a molesta!

—Li, Kinomoto al pasillo — dijo la profesora acercándose hasta nuestra mesa de trabajo —, yo sé que se llevan mal pero si ya lo saben ¿para qué hacen equipo juntos?

—Son novios profesora — anunció Yamasaki desde su lugar sujetando el frasco que ya contenía el veneno necesario.

—Válgame al cielo — exclamó la profesora tocándose la frente —, por fin dejaron el exilio.

Habíamos dejado el exilio ¿a qué?

Igual al termino de la clase la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas más que de simplemente acercarme a la cafetería y tomar un poco de chocolate caliente para dejar que mi cuerpo se tranquilizara y frenara mi cuerpo a tal grado de casi anestesiarme mientras veíamos a nuestros compañeros ponerse a practicar para su partido de futbol para dentro del próximo año del cual ya falta muy poco.

No es tan extraño pensar que nosotros iniciamos las clases cerca de octubre a comparación de muchas escuelas, colegios, institutos o lo que sea que fuera en América o en Europa, pero en Asia las cosas son bastante diferentes, con decirles que hasta hay algunas jodidas veces que cursábamos clase los sábados como si no fuera ya bastante difícil asistir tantas horas al días para una joven pobre que debe trabajar tres veces a la semana.

Pero bueno, ya estando encarrilados al invierno es difícil detener la nieve ¿no?

—Vaya, vaya con la pequeña Sakura — dijo la jovencita que siempre atendía la cafetería, por su edad yo diría que no pasaría de los veintes o tal vez apenas se acercaba a sus treinta; muy bonita por si fuera poco decir —, ya muy lista para ponerte en práctica para las porras ¿verdad? tal vez ya puedas mostrar un poco más de ánimo cuando Shaoran esté jugando ¿no es así?

—Sólo dame el chocolate caliente y basta de palabrería — dije ignorando su conversación.

A veces me parecía que leía muchos que inclusive me dejaban ver su demencia total.

Al llegar al patio aun no estaban los chicos ni siquiera practicando, menos mal porque ciertamente no estaría de muchos ánimos como para gritar y brincar aun sin siquiera beber un poco del liquido caliente que estaba en mi termo.

Por aquí terminaron unas clases e inmediatamente prohibí un calentamiento a las porristas, hacia demasiado frio como para torturar a mis compañeras con una simple practica que aun no terminaba. Así que lo primero que hice fue tomar mi abrigo del casillero, unos guantes y una bufanda para poder sentarme al lado de Naoko y Rika que ya estaban sentadas cerca de un árbol.

—Aquí esta lo que buscaba — dijo Naoko sacando unas cosas de su mochila —, por fin puedo darme a la tarea de usarlo.

Sacó una manta de varios colores que bien podría decir que se trata de los tapetes que usan los hippies y los usan para acomodar su mercancía de pipas y pulseras y todas esas cosas, pero eso ahora no importa; Rika se levantó y Naoko extendió aquella manta tan larga que bien podrían caber otras cuatro personas sentadas a nuestro lado.

Ellas también estaban abrigadas, estarían locas si no fuera así.

Me senté a su lado e inmediatamente Rika me compartió uno de los panecillos que traía en su canasto del desayuno; cada vez que había entrenamiento siempre llevaba algo para acompañar mientras nos divertíamos gritando y quejándonos por la manera de jugar de nuestros compañeros.

—Los hice ayer — dijo dando una mordida a su panecillo; todos estaban cubiertos con un pequeño papelito rojo que al abrirlos te daban la presentación de una bolita color vainilla y encima un poco de glaseado de chocolate y unas cuantas chispas de colores para decorar —, espero y estén deliciosos — dijo suspirando —, ayer en la noche me la pase haciéndolos para ver si al profesor Terada le gustaban.

El profesor Terada, hacia tanto que no la escuchaba decir su nombre sin sonrojarse y aun yo seguía con la misma idea de que ella estaba enamorada de él.

— ¿Qué te traías con Terada?— preguntó Naoko casi como si me hubiera robado la idea.

—Es como un padre para mí— dijo encogiendo los hombros para dar otra mordida a su pastelito —, al principio pensé que se trataba de un sentimiento de amor y lo aclare todo cuando me hice novia de Fuuma.

Cierto, después de estar con Fuuma su mentalidad cambio e inclusive la de él.

—Pero el profesor nunca te vio como algo más…

—No lo sé, y no lo creo o nunca lo sabré — contestó mirando a la nada —, de hecho una vez Fuuma y yo fuimos a cenar a su casa y puedo decirles que es un hombre que nos recibió con mucho gusto aunque ahora ya no tengamos el acercamiento de antes.

Genial.

— ¡Amigas!— gritó Tomoyo cargando una cajita como de las de huevo pero más grande —, Sayuri tardó mucho en prepararnos el chocolate caliente— dijo Tomoyo sentándose a mi lado — te vimos comprar el tuyo Sakura así que trajimos para Rika y Naoko.

Asentí sonriendo.

—Ya van a comenzar — dijo Naoko.

El entrenador Sato inmediatamente con su uniforme deportivo color azul por reglamento salió a la cancha con su silbato en la boca, seguido por un montón de muchachos con short blanco con franjas azules que les llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla —demasiado largo para una niña— con una camisa en azul que llevaba el logo del instituto en el hombro con el numero de jugador en la espalda.

Shaoran lucia muy, muy guapo.

Estábamos tan cerca que casi podíamos ver las sonrisas de cada uno de nuestros compañeros cuando el entrenador por poco se resbala con un poco de lodo, pero inmediatamente Shaoran se puso al lado del entrenador y las risas se callaron tal y como habían empezado.

—Li tiene mucha autoridad con los miembros del equipo — dijo Chiharu mientras tomaba un panecillo del canasto de Rika.

—Dice Fuuma que él es quien elige a los jugadores cuando hay torneos — suspiro Rika — y más les vale a todos escucharlo con el miedo que le tienen a Fuuma para los golpes que no deja que nadie le responda a Li.

Me encantaba la manera en la que Shaoran era descrito por mis amigas e inclusive por mis compañeras las cuales no dejaban de radiarse cada vez que él miraba hacia mi dirección pretendiendo sonreír y al mismo tiempo ser algo serio.

Inmediatamente el juego comenzó y todos comenzaron a acomodarse como se supone que iba el juego, yo nunca voy a entender la manera reglamentaria del deporte, es cierto que me gustaba mucho verlos jugar y todo eso para animarlos con nuestras porras pero ciertamente eso de entender cómo se juega no es lo mío.

—Kamui ayer estuvo muy contento — dijo Naoko a todas nosotras aunque no fue necesario que se girara para vernos a la cara ya que todas estábamos muy pendientes del juego.

—No me sorprendería que se tratara de una nueva posición en la cama de Kotori — dijo Rika como si ella ya estuviera muy entrada en la relación de ellos dos —, ayer Kotori me enseñó su recamara todas las cosas que usan ella y Kamui en las noches, de verdad que sería poco describir lo que vi.

Inmediatamente todas nos pusimos más rojas que una cereza.

—No, no es nada de eso — negó Naoko — me dijo que Sobaru viene dentro de unos días de Inglaterra.

¿Inglaterra? ¿Sobaru?

— ¿Es acaso su primo que más parece su gemelo?— pregunte; ya había tenido un encuentro con él hace como año y medio cuando fui a acompañar a Tomoyo con Eriol al trabajo de su hermanastra.

Vagamente lo recuerdo, sí, sí, vagamente.

—Sí — contestó a mi pregunta —, creo que vendrá con unos amigos.

—No sabía que Sobaru estuviera en Inglaterra— dijo Tomoyo.

—Pues sí— asintió nuevamente — y la verdad es que Sobaru es mi mejor amigo y no sé que regalarle para bienvenida.

Ah, ahora entiendo porque Kamui y ella se llevan tan bien.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?— preguntó Chiharu.

— ¡Desde maternal!— exclamó como si fueran más de treinta años —, yo prefiero referirme a él como un hermano por eso estoy tan contenta de su regreso— suspiró —, me gustaría que me acompañaran a comprarle algo.

—Cuenta con eso — dijo Rika a lo cual todos coreamos con un simple _Claro_ para terminar de ver el partido que me pareció sumamente interesante.

—Eriol ya adelgazo demasiado — dije a Tomoyo casi en susurro para que nadie escuchara.

—Ni que lo digas — exclamó Tomoyo también en susurro —, con eso de los trabajos del bar y luego el deporte y luego las dietas se que él se pone para darme su comida me siento sumamente culpable de todo eso.

— ¿Te preocupa?

—Mi mamá lo llevó con un nutriólogo y tal parece está en perfectas condiciones; según lo que nos dijo Shaoran y él se la pasan comiendo cada tres horas.

Lo creía, yo vi todas las cosas que tiran, envolturas, platos y vasos.

—Entonces ya estoy más tranquila.

El juego ya estaba a punto terminar en el momento en que Shaoran llamó a todos para reunión y no sé qué tipo de cosas les estaba diciendo pero tal parecía un regaño hacia algunos cuantos porque no dejaba de señalarlos y luego mostrar parte del campo, como si no cubrieran una posición cuando se debía en especial porque ya faltaba poco y hacia mucho frio.

Todos ya querían irse y no querían otro regaño por parte del entrenador y de Shaoran.

— ¡Pero qué veo!

Exclamó Chiharu viendo hacia la entrada del instituto, todas giramos para ver a quién se estaba refiriendo.

Una mujer con cabello negro muy largo, piel tan blanca que podría pasar por la nieve, labios rojos y ojos rasgados que bien podría definir como negros; ciertamente esa mujer es la belleza andando.

Me parecía que ya la había visto una vez pero no recuerdo de dónde.

Su vestimenta blanca me dio la impresión de que se trataba que estaba de luto, a su lado estaba una muchachita muy bonita con cabello castaño muy largo que estaba arreglado con una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un vestidito color azul que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatitos azules que me dieron la impresión de estar cerca de una chica que vivió en los años cincuenta.

Ambas son una belleza que me dio una completa envidia y al mismo tiempo admiración.

—Parece que Shaoran las conoce muy bien — dijo Tomoyo casi ausente señalando a Shaoran, el cual corría en dirección a las dos mujeres, hizo una inclinación de manera educada e inmediatamente aquella chica deposito un corto beso en los labios de Shaoran.

—**Shaoran—**

Me molestaba cuando les decía a todos que cubrieran la portería, que la defensa debía ser la más fuerte pero ninguno me escuchaba y sólo se quejaban del maldito frio; y sí, yo también estaba que me moría de frio y podría jurar que hasta mis miembros más escondidos estaban hechos unos cubos de hielo, pero como capitán del equipo mi deber era ponerlos en forma para el próximo partido aunque faltara casi un mes.

—No, no, no me respondas Kaishi — dije a un chico que se supone es parte de la defensa —, el caso es que cuando Fuuma va en dirección a ti casi te agachas, no te va a matar.

Dios, con Fuuma en el equipo hasta intimidaba a los propios jugadores; era como tener a un matón cerca de mí y él sólo es un miembro más del equipo.

—Hey Shaoran — dijo Kamui señalando en dirección a la entrada del instituto.

— ¡Wow, pero que bellezas!

—No me importaría su edad con cualquiera de las dos podría…

Entonces Fuuma dio un buen golpe en la nuca a todos los que estaban diciendo aquellos piropos pues de quienes estaba hablando era de mi madre y mi hermana Shiefa.

—Descansen — dije en orden mientras corría en dirección a ellas.

Ahora podía burlarme de mi hermana con libertad pues tenía los labios más morados que otra cosa, estaba casi muerta del frio pero eso se debe por los diminutos atuendos que acostumbra a usar. Inmediatamente hice una reverencia al ver a mi madre y luego Shiefa se acercó para darme los acostumbrados besos familiares luego mi madre me dio otro.

— ¿Ya han terminado?— preguntó mi madre señalando a mis compañeros —, tengo que llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Llevarme?— pregunte casi ausente — ¿A dónde?

Me dio un poco de miedo el tono que estaba usando pero dado que la sonrisa de mi hermana no se desvanecía quería decir que no se trataba de algo malo.

Con su mirada seria que puso cuando la interrogue bastara para que agachara la cabeza y simplemente dijera un vago _Sí_ para no hacerla enojar.

—Iré por mis cosas y…

—No, no — negó prontamente que me asusto aun más —, debemos irnos ahora. Regresaras por tus cosas más tarde.

—Mamá, el auto aun nos está esperando.

No lo dudé más y seguí a mi hermana y a mi madre a la camioneta blanca para irme con ellas a donde sea que fuera pero que por cierto estaba tan tenso que me costaba un poco caminar, ni siquiera pude decirle a Sakura que me esperara o algo por el estilo.

Al subir a la camioneta me sentí muy bien con la calefacción pero ciertamente aun estaba que no podía creer que mi madre me haya sacado del instituto para algo que fuera de suma importancia.

No dijimos nada en todo el trayecto así que yo ni siquiera las mire, como siempre, estaba muy pendiente de las calles que estaba casi ya llenas de un poco de hielo por los charcos poco profundos que estaban al lado de algunas alcantarillas que parecían tapadas.

Algunas personas paseando con sus sombrillas en la mano por la frialdad del clima y entonces comenzó a llover.

A veces me gustan mucho estas estaciones pero no para andar paseando a ningún lado, simplemente para estar en casa al lado de alguna chimenea mientras ves la lluvia o los copos de nieve caer, extrañamente me recordaban a mi padre, la época es casi la misma aunque él no se fue con lluvia ni nada por el estilo.

Recordarlo me hace sentir muy, muy culpable.

Pero parecía que el camino aun tardaría más, vi mi reloj de mano y eran apenas las doce de la tarde cuando yo saldría a las cuatro, entonces tal vez por eso mi madre me pidió acompañarla ya que se supone hoy iría a visitarla con mis amigos y con Tomoyo por invitación de Eriol.

—Es aquí — dijo mi madre al chofer que traía una boina con la insignia digna de la descendencia Li.

No espere a que el chofer bajara para abrir la puerta y ayudar a mi madre, lo hice yo y les tendí la mano a ella y a Shiefa para que bajaran de la camioneta como unas completas damas.

Me gire para ver qué era lo que estábamos buscando pero no pude entender porque estábamos en un cementerio cuando nosotros tenemos nuestro propio templo con las tablillas obligatorias de cada miembro de nuestra familia que ya no estaba con nosotros físicamente.

Además de que mi religión no permite esto no puedo entender por qué tanto misterio aun lugar como este.

El chofer dijo algo como _Vendré por ustedes más tarde señora_ en chino o tal vez pudo haber dicho otra cosa que no entendí perfectamente. Estaba casi olvidando mi lengua materna que bien podría arrepentirme de conocer perfectamente el inglés y el japonés pero no practicar el chino que por derecho me pertenece.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí madre?— cuestione abrazándome a mí mismo.

Entramos al cementerio y podría decirse que caminamos cerca de unos diez minutos por lo cual tome de la mano a mi hermana para que camináramos juntos y ella no resbalara por la intensidad del lodo o por algún charco que se cruzara prácticamente en su camino.

Mi madre parecía una roca, podría decir que no estaba respirando y su pálido rostro cada vez se hacía más duro.

Mi madre se detuvo en una lapida que tenía el símbolo del Ying y el Yang con un dragón a su alrededor, idéntico a mi tatuaje y al de mi hermana.

Y seguía lloviendo, pero eso no nos importo y creo que ni siquiera lo sentíamos.

— ¿Mamá?— cuestiono Shiefa casi a punto de llorar, pero yo no entendía ni su llanto ni la serenidad de mi madre.

Ella se giró para vernos, sus ojos estaba completamente hinchados, rojos de contener el llanto, nunca, nunca en mi vida la había visto así y por alguna extraña razón me sentía la persona más jodida del mundo al verla a ella, a esa mujer que me ha dado todo en aquella condición, en un dilema de mostrar o no su sufrimiento hacia algo.

—Muéstrenmela — dijo suspirando hondamente, pero ya sabía a lo que se refería.

Baje mis calcetines hasta casi el tobillo para que ella pudiera notarlo, mientras que Shiefa se quitaba una muñequera de la mano izquierda.

—No fue… él no lo quería así… yo no quise hacerlo de esa manera…

Estaba llorando y, por alguna extraña razón yo también llore.

— ¡Me siento culpable todo el tiempo!— grite a la lapida que llevaba el nombre de: Xiaolang Li I con una frase debajo de aquel símbolo:

_Sólo por hoy no tendré miedo, sólo por hoy puedo decir que no soy culpable, sólo por hoy puedo perdonar y sólo por hoy puedo decir que la culpa es el significado del arrepentimiento y yo no me arrepiento de nada. _

_Para mis cinco hijos: Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa y Xiaolang II con amor de su padre: Siempre hay esperanza. _

— ¡Mamá yo no quise hacerlo te lo juro!— dijo Shiefa abrazando a mi madre y pretendí dejarlas para que ellas no me vieran llorar pero la mano de mi madre se estiro para que yo pudiera tomarla pero no lo hice, inmediatamente me abrace a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

—Le perdí todo el amor a la vida cuando paso eso… yo no quería… — comencé a decir pero inmediatamente mi madre puso sus manos en la nuca de Shiefa y la mía y comenzó a arrullarnos.

—Nunca quise culparlos… lo siento.

Me sentía bien, casi feliz, perdonado.

No pasaron casi ni dos horas y ya nos encontrábamos platicando de algunas cosas que hacia mi padre, de mi similitud con él en lo físico y de lo carismático que era en relación a la actitud de mis hermanas que siempre están todas soñadas.

Al llegar al instituto no deje que mi madre me despidiera ni nada, simplemente acordamos que hoy iríamos al hotel para visitarla y luego, al otro día se iría sin más haciéndole prometer que en navidad estaría con ella; pensaba en decirle seriamente lo de Sakura pero algo me freno por completo que preferí mejor quedarme callado y luego comentárselo. Aunque todo el camino se la paso diciéndome que desde pequeño siempre fui seguido por las niña y que le extrañaba que no tuviera ni una detrás de mí a esta edad pero no dije nada, sólo me quede callado y apenas le sonreí.

En su mayoría todos ya estaban en clases pero yo debía de irme a bañar para entrar al salón completamente cambiado ya que me había ido con el uniforme del equipo. Vi mi reloj y eran apenas las tres y cuarenta y ocho lo cual me hizo pensar que sería mucho mejor esperar a todos afuera.

Los primeros en salir fueron Eriol, Rika y Tomoyo los cuales son tan buenos en matemáticas que siempre terminan antes significa que Sakura tardaría en salir y bastaba esperarla como una hora.

Sakura + Matemáticas = No hay compatibilidad.

—Traje tus cosas — dijo Eriol entregándome mi mochila que ya contenía todas mis pertenencias —, tardaste demasiado.

Asentí, no quería hablar.

—Shaoran — dijo Tomoyo casi frenándose a hacer una pregunta o a dar un comentario —, la mujer a la que le diste el beso es…

¡Hay por dios!

—Es mi hermana — dije secamente — y la señora es mi madre.

—Demonios — dijo Rika maldiciéndose —, Sakura esta que se la lleva el tren.

Lo que me faltaba, convencer a Sakura que aquellas mujeres no son nada más que mi propia familia sería muy tonta si no me creyera.

Pero igual no pude evitar no reírme a la simple idea de pensar que ella pensaba que Shiefa es mi querer o algo por el estilo.

A los pocos minutos salieron Fuuma, Naoko, Yamasaki, Chiharu, Kamui y Sakura fueron los últimos y salieron casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué te dijeron tu hermana y tu madre Shaoran?— preguntó Kamui rápidamente mientras Sakura se acercaba a nosotros y entonces su semblante cambió, estaba a punto de decirme algo o de golpearme.

—Casi nada — dije inclinando los hombros mientras veía como Sakura agachaba la mirada, seguramente se puso como una loca gritando que yo ya la estaba engañando con mi propia hermana.

—Pues para ser _casi nada_ te tardaste mucho — dijo Yamasaki.

—Me llevo a conocer un lugar — dije secamente — y a darme la invitación de lo del hotel.

Eriol asintió, tal parecía ya les había dicho a todos ellos y no estaría demás invitarlas a ellas también, no son mis amigas ni nada por el estilo pero son las novias de mis amigos y Sakura es mi novia, tal vez debería presentársela a mi madre formalmente para que Sakura no piense que tengo secretos con ella.

—Ustedes también están invitadas — dije mirando a Sakura.

Me sonrió y se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo seguido de un pellizco doloroso en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que así te saludas con tu familia?— preguntó riendo —, tu madre es una señora muy hermosa.

—Ya la conocías — dije recordando que ella tenía la foto.

—Cierto — dijo apenada —, se me olvido.

—**Sakura—**

Conocer a la madre de Shaoran en persona me hacían sentir muchos nervios, era como aquellas cosquillas que sientes en el estomago cuando presientes algo tal vez bueno o malo y no sabes o no quieres saberlo aunque ansias con fervor el poder de ver el futuro.

—Tranquila Sakura — dijo Tomoyo sacando algunas cosas de su armario.

Hacía ya tanto que no estaba en casa de mi prima para ofrecerme a que me vistiera.

—Y si no le caigo bien ¿Qué hare?

Daba vueltas por toda la habitación portando sólo ropa interior esperando a que se me secara el cabello viendo el reloj que apenas estaba dando las siete y la señora dijo a las siete treinta y no me gustaría llegar tan tarde.

—Aquí esta — dijo Tomoyo sacando una cajita de zapatos —, con esto impresionaras a cualquiera.

Al final estaba vestida tan formal y al mismo tiempo tan moderna que realmente me sentí la chica más estúpida del planeta viéndome varias veces al espejo con aquel vestidito negro sin tirantes que era adornado con bolero del mismo color como juego con unas zapatillas de pulsera con listón, estaba hecha para ir al mejor bar de todo Japón y podría pasar por la chica más rica, por una heredera como Shaoran.

—Sólo debes ser tu Sakura — dijo Tomoyo —, no debes impresionar a nadie, no tienes que convencer que eres la novia perfecta, él te quiere.

—Ok.

El claxon de un coche nos llamó a Tomoyo y a mí para inmediatamente salir hechas la madre porque ya eran las siete de la tarde o de la noche, da igual porque ya casi estaba oscureciendo y nuevamente estaba lloviendo.

Al bajar vimos una camioneta color negro la cual era manejada por Kamui que a su lado estaba Kotori y atrás estaban Fuuma, Rika, Chiharu y Yamasaki, Eriol el cual inmediatamente nos ayudo a subir a la camioneta. Todos realmente vestidos muy formales tal vez más formales que yo.

¡Demonios no me sentía nada segura, los nervios me estaban matando!

—Naoko dijo que no podía venir — dijo Chiharu —, su mamá enfermo y la ésta cuidando.

Que mala suerte.

—La dirección — dijo Kamui mirando a Eriol.

—Es el hotel Clow.

¡El hotel Clow! Deben matarme, el hotel Clow es uno de los mejores en todo Japón que para hacer una reservación está completamente difícil y los costos por noche son tan grandes que ni aunque trabajara horas extras durante un año podría pagarme semejante lujo.

Al llegar al hotel estaba tan nerviosa que puedo decir que temblaba a tal grado que Fuuma tuvo que abrazarme con el permiso de Rika. El lugar es sumamente enorme que bien es varias veces comparado con el Hotel de Taipei que hay en la capital de Taiwán sólo que difería el color porque el hotel Clow es color negro azulado.

En la entrada se encontraban la hermana de Shaoran y Shaoran vestidos muy elegantes.

Shaoran en su vida había usado un chaleco con camisa y saco pero puedo decir que se veía tan, tan guapo todo tan formal que me asusto la elegancia con la que solía vestirse para darle gusto a su madre.

—Por un momento imagine que ustedes estaban haciendo procesión — dijo Shaoran burlándose mientras la chica que se supone es su hermana le seguía el juego.

—Luces hermosa — me dijo depositando un suave beso en los labios —. Pasen, es el cuatrocientos diecinueve.

Iba a caminar junto a todos ellos pero Shaoran me tomo de la cintura para impedirme el paso y por lo tacones no pude hacer mucho que doblegarme para que me dijera cualquier cosa.

—Sakura — suspiró —, te presento a mi hermana Shiefa.

Shiefa, toda ella una belleza con su vestidito blanco que era adornado por una cinta negra y unas alpargatas que podría jurar que es de esas muñecas de porcelana.

—Shiefa, ella es Sakura — dijo al instante en que su hermana me daba un abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla —, mi novia.

—Eres muy bonita Sakura.

Al llegar al interior del departamento puedo decir que no se traba de una simple recamara ni nada, era como una enorme casa. La señora Li había reservado la mejor habitación del hotel que por cierto contaba con una sala comedor tan grande que era de aquellos lugares que salen en las películas extranjeras con gente muy, muy rica y poderosa.

—Mamá — dijo la hermana de Shaoran acercándose a nosotros —, ella es Sakura.

—Es mi novia madre — dijo Shaoran sin soltarme de la mano ni un solo momento.

—Es un placer conocerte — dijo la señora depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla —, casi no había oído hablar de ti pero me es un gusto conocerte.

—No malinterpretes — aclaró Shiefa pasando un brazo por mis hombros —, mi hermano casi no habla de nada con nadie por lo cual no me sorprendería que no conocieras ni nuestros nombres.

Cierto, ella tenía razón.

La cena comenzó y todos estaban platicando muy animosos, en especial todos ellos que seguramente ya conocían a la señora Ieran con mucha más anterioridad que nadie, Kamui se la pasaba contando sus chistes y todos en la mesa reían, inclusive puedo decir que yo ya no me sentía tan nerviosa como en un principio.

—Me comentó Xiaolang que…

— ¿Xiaolang?— pregunte frunciendo el ceño pero inmediatamente me puse tan roja por haber interrumpido a la señora.

—Es la pronunciación correcta de mi nombre — dijo Shaoran en susurró mientras bebía un poco del vino tinto que tenía en su copa.

—Me dijo que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en el campamento y se hicieron novios — dijo la señora dando un bocado a la comida que se llevaba con un tenedor —, deben quererse mucho.

Inmediatamente Shaoran y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice y negamos al momento en que él arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Es algo formal?

—Sí mamá lo es — respondió Shaoran y yo asentí mirando a la señora.

—Me alegro — dijo sonriendo —, hace mucho que no lo veo tan feliz con alguien.

—Xiaolang le sacaba canas verdes a mamá de lo travieso que era de pequeño que nunca pudimos verle esa sonrisa cuando se fue de casa— dijo Shiefa haciendo que Shaoran la mirara con un gesto de desaprobación.

—Hasta ahora — corroboró la señora Ieran.

— ¿Qué tan travieso era?— pregunte mirando a la señora.

—No, no, madre por favor…

—Cuando tenía cinco años una vez lo perdí en el centro comercial — comenzó a relatar —, estábamos comprando un poco de ropa para sus hermanas y Xiaolang siempre tenía la costumbre de esconderse en los aparadores de la ropa para asustar a sus hermanas; una vez me descuide un poco de él cuando vi unos perfumes que me habían gustado tanto que lo deje jugar y a los diez minutos…

—No, mamá no tienen por qué enterarse de…

— ¡Ho vamos Shaoran no seas aguafiestas! — le dijeron sus amigos y todos comenzamos a reír al notar la vergüenza de mi novio.

—Bueno, el caso fue que al darme cuenta de que ya no estaba a mi lado me desespere tanto que por poco me llevan al hospital por los nervios de buscarlo por todas partes, cerraron el centro comercial, no dejaban entrar ni salir a nadie hasta encontrarlo y cuando lo hayamos que fueron cerca de dos horas y media; las peores de mi vida, mi hijo estaba jugando en el probador de zapatos haciendo una casita con todas las cajas.

Inmediatamente las carcajadas estallaron cuando terminó de contar aquella historia la señora que ni ella se pudo contener a reír con nosotros.

— ¡Mamá…!

— ¿Qué hizo para que Shaoran no volviera a perderse?— preguntó Tomoyo.

—Le compre una pulsera de plata que venía con una cadena sumamente fuerte y cuando lo llevaba al centro comercial se lo ponía y cada vez que la cuerda llegaba al máximo lo único que hacía era jalarlo para que no se fuera más lejos.

—No me perdí — aclaró Shaoran casi en berrinche.

—No, solamente no encontrabas a mamá — dijo Shiefa.

Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida ni me había sentido a gusto con una persona que era parte de alguien a quien yo quiero mucho e inclusive veía a Shaoran muy renovado, como si alguna parte de su alma estuviera en paz porque no estuvo serio ni nada, inclusive le contó a su madre lo mal que nos llevábamos al principio, hablamos del embarazo de Tomoyo y la boda con Eriol, hablamos de la relación de Fuuma con Rika y de los tratos de Chiharu hacia Yamasaki mientras Kotori decía que Kamui siempre es comparado con Shaoran entre las chicas para ver quién era más guapo.

Una muy linda noche para ser viernes. No tenía porque llegar a mi casa si Eriol iba a irse con Tomoyo.

—**Shaoran—**

— ¡Se comportan y no hagan nada que yo no haría!— nos dijo Tomoyo una vez que Sakura y yo bajamos de la camioneta de Kamui para ser dejados en el departamento.

La velada parecía que aun no terminaba y ciertamente me sentía muy bien aunque un poco triste de saber que mi madre se iría a partir de mañana en la mañana y me dijo que no me molestara en dejarla al aeropuerto pues yo debía estar con Sakura.

Al final no había venido a reclamarme como suyo para regresar a casa ni nada por el estilo ya que sabía que mi lugar estaba en Tomoeda.

—Me gustaría visitar a la señora Nadeshiko — dijo Sakura cuando pasamos al elevador para frenar en el piso en el que vive la señora.

No estaba muy de humor como para dar una visita repentina a una viejita que solamente nos inducia a…

— ¡Pero que veo!— tarde, la señora ya nos había visto —, pero que hermosa sorpresa; vamos pasen, pasen.

Y como aquella vez yo negué a Sakura para prohibirle la entrada pero me jalo del brazo para que entráramos al departamento.

Y nuevamente el olor tan de menta y pipa me inundo como el olor de mi padre, el lugar parecía estar renovado y aun estaba con sus diplomas de zoóloga y todas esas cosas, lo cual me recuerda que yo le debo un libro.

Se lo vendría a dejar mañana en la mañana.

—Es muy tarde, casi pasa de la media noche como para que paseen tan solitos. — nos dijo muy linda indicándonos el lugar a la sala —. Acabo de preparar un poco de té.

Sakura y yo nos sentamos para no dejar ir la invitación que se habían molestado en dar así que esperamos nuestras tazas de té que la señora llevaba en una bandeja con mucho cuidado para que no se le cayeran así que trate de ayudarla.

—No te molestes pequeño lobo — dijo dando el significado de mi nombre: Lobo y cerezo que era como se dirigía a Sakura y a mí.

—Me alegra verla otra vez — dijo Sakura tomando su taza de té para ponerle un poco de azúcar y leche para tomarlo a la inglesa.

—Sí me querida cerezo — dijo suspirando mientras daba un sorbo a su té —, de verdad que yo también tenía muchos deseos de verlos a ambos.

Sonreí.

—Pero en vista de que su sueño ya se cumplió entonces me sentí muy bien al recordar sus caritas, ya se ven diferentes, ya no hay duda en su mirada ni miedo en su cuerpo.

¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo al sexo?

—Creo que no — dijo Sakura tomando mi mano con fuerza — y se lo agradezco mucho.

Silencio.

— ¡Pero que veo!— exclamó la señora viendo su reloj en la pared —, ya pasan de la una de la mañana y seguramente las ganas los están torturando, será mejor que los deje gozar para que no hayan nuevos arrepentimientos.

Llegamos al departamento y cerré la puerta una vez Sakura ya estaba cerca de la sala dispuesta a encender la televisión así que me quite el saco y el maldito y jodido chaleco que mi madre me obligo a usar, me arremangue las mangas de la camisa y me acerque a Sakura para apagarle el televisor y tomar su cuello para hacer que se volteara y me besara con una pasión que nunca creí que podría llegar a tener en mi vida.

La excitación estaba acabando con todo mí ser, era como un veneno sumamente mortal, era como si la droga corriera por mi cuerpo, podía sentir la energía recorrer mis venas hasta llegar hasta la última parte de mi cuerpo que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Sakura se levantó del sofá e inmediatamente le quite aquel suetercito que ni parecía suéter sino un pedazo de tela que cubría una parte de su espalda, tal vez unos quince centímetros para tener mangas largas.

La empuje lentamente hasta topar con la pared, tomarla con firmeza de la cintura y luego subir mis manos para tomar su rostro y alejar el mío lo suficiente alejado para detener el beso y respirar un poco así que lo que hice fue pasar mi lengua varias veces por sus labios empujándola más hacia la pared como si quisiera derribarla.

Lo que hice fue dejar mis manos sobre sus pechos que subían y bajaban si previo ritmo correcto pero que me hacían suspirar para estrujarlos lo mejor posible haciendo que mis manos sintieran aquel cosquilleo de volver a poseerla por primera y única vez.

Sakura fue desbotonando todos los botones y me quito la camisa con mucha facilidad para luego bajar las manos y desabrochar mi pantalón y bajarlo. Me quite yo mismo la corbata para ahorrar tanto misterio mientras inmediatamente mis manos hicieron que el vestido bajara al bajar el cierre que estaba en su espalda.

Noté con claridad como ella estaba a punto de quitarse las zapatillas cuando yo me quite los zapatos pero… tal vez me digan enfermo pero…

—No te las quites — susurre cerca de su oreja para besar su cuello —, quédate con ellas toda la noche.

Sí, tal vez sólo un poco enfermo, pero sólo un poco.

No me importaba mucho el verla completamente desnuda ni nada por el estilo porque con o sin sexo ella simplemente se mostraba ante mí como lo más natural del mundo, como si nuestros cuerpos ya se pertenecieran desde mucho antes de conocernos y era por eso que la lujuria ya no estaba presente de esa manera tan osca.

—Acuéstate — me susurró en cuanto me beso el cuello.

Eso de ser completamente dominado por una mujer no era lo mío ¡cuántas veces una mujer me trato de dominar simplemente la trataba de puta! Y simplemente me levantaba sin darle una sola moneda de aquel supuesto servicio y ni putas eran, sólo chicas que conocía en el instituto o en un bar.

Nunca había sentido la sensación de que una mujer tratara hacerla de fuerte en la relación sexual para calmar mis noches de soledad hablando y diciéndome qué era lo que querían que hicieran para mí.

Me acosté como Sakura me dijo pero deje mi cabeza acomodada en las almohadas para poder darme una magnifica visión de lo que estaba a punto de ser para ser poseído por aquella mujer que cada vez que la veía, miraba y tocaba me hacían sentir que yo era suyo.

Sakura se subió a la cama y lo primero que hizo fue besarme los labios para luego acomodar sus manos en mi pecho al instante en que levantaba sus caderas y las bajaba con lentitud en el lugar que era correcto, en el centro de todas sus fantasías, en el blanco del clímax para calmar mi agonía.

Inmediatamente coloque mis manos en su cadera y la hice que subiera y bajara con lentitud mientras veía como sus labios se humedecían con su lengua que relamía cada dos segundos mientras yo apenas tenía los labios abiertos para dejar escapar uno que otro suspiro que me hizo cerrar los ojos al sentir sus labios cerca de los míos sin que ella dejara de moverse de arriba hacia abajo torturándome de tal manera para no profundizar como yo quería.

Ya no podía, estaba demasiado demente, sentía el calor en todas partes, era como si el cuerpo se me estuviera durmiendo aunque me sentía un poco fuerte pero sin las fuerzas de poder levantarme aunque sentía que faltaba poco para que llegara al final.

Abrace a Sakura lo más fuerte que pude haciéndola que se recargara en mi hombro para que me dejara descargar todas esas ganas de gritar haciendo que se sumergiera más, que profundizara aquel acto que ya habíamos empezado y del cual seguramente no saldría bien librado porque pude sentir como estaba a punto de irme sobre ella y sin protección nos traería muchos, muchos problemas.

La gire con gran facilidad para que ella estuviera debajo de mí y yo pudiera salirme de aquella zona que me hacia estremecer para poder dejar que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas y repetir con el jodido condón.

— ¿Tan rápido?— preguntó acomodándose de tal modo para estar encima de mí, casi masajeando la espalda con sus pechos redondos que me incitaban volver a tomarlos.

—Sólo mientras busco la caja de condones — dije suspirando mientras dejaba hundida mi cabeza entre mis manos por la desesperación de haberlo arruinado todo.

No es como si yo no quisiera formar una familia con ella ni nada por el estilo pero no ahora, no a esta edad y tuve que arruinarlo por una buena causa, ya teníamos toda la noche para hacer el amor en repetidas ocasiones, dos veces si ella así me lo pedía aunque terminara sin energías para levantarme al día siguiente pero tengo que compensar eso.

—Traje uno en mi bolsa — dijo casi jadeando mientras me besaba la nuca y pasaba su lengua por mis orejas para volver a torturarme.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes — exclame sin gritar ni nada porque de verdad que me estaba torturando.

Sakura salió a la sala por su bolsita negra que no tenía manera de agarrarse, parecía una jodida cartera larga.

Lo arrojó a mí con urgencia pero no podía abrirlo con la misma rapidez de nuestros deseos porque si no lo rompería y volvería a suceder lo mismo.

¡Y ahí estaba todo!

Dejé que sus manos se quedaran abrazándome la nuca mientras de vez en cuando besaba mis hombros para que yo pasara mis brazos debajo de los suyos y tomar algo de impulso en hacer que mis movimientos fueran rápidos y al mismo tiempo lento para no lastimarla y para no volverme tan loco como en un principio.

—…_te amo_…

¡Borrón y cuenta nueva!

¡Ella me qué!

¡No es cierto! Deben matarme porque no lo creía no podía creerlo de verdad.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte apenas permitiendo que la energía aun sobrara para poder hablar o respirar.

—Te amo.

Dijo muy segura, sin titubear ¡ella me amaba a mí!

¡Ella me quería a mí, yo ya era parte de ella!

—Yo… yo también te…

—Shshsh — me calló negando dando un corto beso en mis labios —, no lo digas a menos que lo sientas.

¡Estaba loca!

¡Yo ya me estaba muriendo, pudriéndome por dentro por lo que sentía y ella pensaba que yo aun no quería dar ese gran pasó!

—Te amo — dije sonriendo tímidamente mordiendo mi labio inferior y apenas dejando un suspiro y una risa al mismo tiempo.

Y por fin ya no me sentía solo, estaba completo, no necesitaba saciar mi soledad con alguna otra, ella bastaba: era mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante, mi amada, mi niña, mi todo.

Mi dueña si así lo quieren ver.

Aun estaba dormido cuando sentí que unas manitas comenzaban a pasearse por mi estomago, mi pecho, mis brazos y luego unos labios dulces y sublimes comenzaron a llenarme por la garganta hasta topara con mis labios que difícilmente contestaban.

Estaba completamente renovado aunque muy, muy cansado por las exigencias de Sakura.

Vaya que chica más problemática me había salido.

—Shaoran… Shaoran despierta… vamos despierta…

Pero detuve cualquier beso que me daba en el rostro para ocultarlo en las almohadas, ella que siempre tiene problemas para despertarse se había desvelado por mí para saciar mi lujuria. Y ahora quería que sufriera a su lado por su falta de sueño.

—No…— negué aun ocultando el rostro bajo la almohada.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó besando mis hombros. Asentí —. ¿Qué se te antoja bebé?

—Unos hot cakes, jugo de naranja… y tal vez un poco de rosbif.

—Ok… ahora levántate mientras me doy un baño para prepararte el desayuno ¿ok?

Sakura tardó demasiado en el baño cuando yo me levante y apenas me puse el bóxer seguí para ponerme un pantalón de mezclilla apenas para dejarme sin camisa y luego pensé seriamente en tomar aquel libro que le había prometido a la señora Nadeshiko que me regalo mi hermana en total agradecimiento por haber dejado que sus sabios consejos nos guiaran o cualquier cosa cursi que dice Sakura.

Cuando Sakura salió de la bañera no necesito ninguna toalla, eso lo había aprendido de mí, simplemente volvió a recostarse olvidándose por completo del desayuno, igual la deje dormir otro poco ya que no había notado que yo estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo.

No se vería nada malo que bajara sin camisa, total estaba en el edificio que simplemente era cubierto por todo tipo de pared y nadie afuera podría mirarme y además, rara vez alguien anda rondando por los pasillos.

Abrí la puerta apenas lo suficiente pero en lugar de encontrarme con la habitual pared que estaba como a tres metros de mi departamento me encontré con una chica muy linda, una chica con cabello largo rubio cobrizo, ojos casi dorados, mirada tierna y labios carnosos siempre cubiertos por un poco de labial natural que hacia brillo.

Mi cuerpo se puso completamente tenso y casi puedo jurar que estaba tan agitado como nunca en mi vida, no podía ver con claridad, ni siquiera recuerdo si ella ya estaba ahí cuando abrí o había tocado no lo sé.

—Sarah — dije apenas dejando que el libro se cayera de mis manos.

Inmediatamente deposite un suave beso en su mejilla y ella al acto cerro sus ojos como si mi beso le doliera.

Escuche un ruido, era de la recamara, como un gemido o un quejido, faltaba poco para que Sakura saliera para que se despertara otra vez y ciertamente eso aun me ponía más tenso.

Me hubiera gustado pensar que era una buena idea el dejar que Sarah pasara al departamento aun cuando Sakura estaba durmiendo, pero no, yo a ella ya no podía darle lo mismo de tiempo atrás.

— ¿_Shaoran_?— se escuchó en la recamara.

Sakura había despertado y me buscaba.

—Siempre pensé que traías a cualquier puta a tu casa para calmar tu soledad — dijo Sarah suspirando —, pero ninguna te llamó por tu nombre y tu jamás te pusiste tan tenso al recibir una vista cuando estabas con alguien.

Asentí, ya se había dado cuenta de que Sakura no era una cualquiera.

— ¿Es ella?— preguntó con un tono de dolor —, la mujer que tanto habías esperado para decirle un _te amo _¿verdad?

—Sí. — asentí bajando la mirada mientras me recargaba en la puerta casi impidiéndole el paso al departamento.

Estaba muy nervioso así que pase una mano por mi cabello.

— ¿Y la quieres?— preguntó.

—Mucho — confesé.

— ¿Y puedo conocerla? Me gustaría conocerla.

Sus preguntas más que incomodarme me daban lastima.

—No, no creo que sea una muy buena idea.

Y entonces, una voz y unos pasos hicieron que todos los vellos del cuerpo se me erizaran por completo.

—Shaoran — dijo Sakura acercándose —, se me olvido lo que querías para desayunar… ¡Ho!— exclamó al ver a Sarah ahí paradita —, hola.

—Sakura — dije mirando sus verdes ojos —, ella es Sarah.

Sakura no hizo ningún gesto de decepción, no, ella no es de esas chicas rencorosas, al contrario extendió su delicada y fina mano para saludar con cortesía a Sarah la cual, no se pudo negar y le devolvió la sonrisa a Sakura.

—Ya había oído hablar mucho de ti — dijo Sakura sonriéndole para luego mirarme a mí — ¿verdad?— asentí sonriendo y abriendo un poco más los ojos para darle toda la razón a ella.

—Me temo que yo no sé nada de ti más que eres la mujer indicada — dijo Sarah conteniendo sus lagrimas.

—Shaoran recién dijo que tiene hambre — dijo Sakura muy sonriente — ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

—No creo que sea buena idea — dijo Sarah dando dos pasos hacia atrás—, mi hermano me está esperando en el _Lobby_ y sólo venia a invitar a Shaoran a comer pero dado que ya está bien acompañado pues creo que no me necesita.

—Nos veremos luego — dije —, iremos a casa de Kamui a darle la bienvenida a Sobaru como siempre — dije sin incluir a Sakura — y también a tu hermano por supuesto.

Sarah asintió dando media vuelta para irse.

Cerré la puerta y vi que Sakura tenía puesta mi camisa que había usado ayer y casi se le trasparentaban los pechos, aunque menos mal se había puesto mis bóxers.

—Debió quererte mucho — dijo Sakura acercándose a la cocina.

—Sí— asentí —, pero yo te quiero a ti.

Bueno, al menos ya me había dado cuenta de que todo esto era real.

_**¡Y por segunda vez un avance!**_

El estúpido primo de Kamui, el jodido primo estúpido de Kamui, el jodido hijo de perra primo de Kamui, el pendejo primo jodido hijo de perra de Sobaru me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta cuando se acercó a ella para darle un beso en su mano como si realmente fuera un maldito ingles.

—Si vuelves a tener un acercamiento como ese con ella te mato.

—No te esponjes niño, ella es tan natural con todos que quien sabe, tal vez termine arrumbada como Sarah.

—En tus sueños.

—Normalmente sí, y si termina arrumbada tal vez pueda abordarla.

_No entendía su comportamiento de estar tan serio en este momento, ayer me había recogido del trabajo y ahora en los descansos se la pasaba caminando como esperando que nadie se asomara por la entrada, era como si tuviera miedo de que algo malo pasara o que me fueran a decir algo que él no quisiera. _

— _¿Qué tan grande crees que sea el castigo?— _

— _¿El castigo?—_

—_Sí, si hacemos el amor en el instituto ¿crees que sea un castigo grande?_

Ver la carita de Sarah me partía el alma, estábamos solos, sólo nosotros aunque no estaría de más el probar que tan enamorado de Sakura estoy ¿o no?

—De verdad que yo te quiero…

—Pero yo a ti no y no te puedo dar lo mismo que a ella…

_Cuando entró aquel joven de no más de sus veintes al salón de verdad que quede deslumbrada, hacia ya tantos años que no veía a Yukito que ahora después de tanto tiempo sentí que volvía a mi amor de niña. _

—_Él es el profesor Yukito Tsukishiro_

—_Será un placer enseñarles._

—Hacia ya tanto tiempo que no los veo que de verdad me gusto verlos completamente renovados.

—No se emocione mucho, ciertamente hemos pensado en recaer.

**¡A ClockWork les saluda otra vez!**

¿Cómo están? Ya note que ansiosas cuando puse el avance en el capitulo pasado, sí, noté que fue algo duro para algunas de ustedes que los pusiera.

En los comentarios ya me han dicho que les hago recordar sus épocas de estudiantes y otras me dicen que están muy sensibles, lo cual me alegra porque quiere decir que verdaderamente las he cautivado y he logrado entrar en sus recuerdos aun a pesar de ser simplemente unas anécdotas que yo misma viví, que mis amigos y hermano pasamos a esa edad.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí porque ya llegó Sarah ¡por fin Shaoran se verá en un gran dilema de celos y de muchos sentimientos encontrados!¿Qué pasara?

Para enterarse nos veremos en el próximo capítulo: ¡momento! Me sonó un poco a novela de la tarde con sus avances jejeje ya que.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos: ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS!


	17. Sin volver a lo de antes

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 16.- Sin volver a lo de antes. **

—**Shaoran—**

Sakura simplemente se dedicó a dormir gran parte de la tarde mientras yo apenas si podía comprar algunas cosas del súper que ya me hacían falta; cuando regrese seguía durmiendo como si nada le importara en la vida de no ser un increíble sueño en el que posiblemente yo estaría o más bien un sueño en que yo desearía estar, pero igual daba porque realmente no había mucho que hacer y no podía despertarla para decirle: _Hey, hagámoslo otra vez. _

Una imprudencia de mi parte.

Después de dar casi las ocho de la noche decidí que era mejor regresarla a su casa o su padre se extrañaría por no haber regresado a su casa casi dos días seguidos y yo no deseaba tener otra pelea con Touya Kinomoto porque esta vez no tendría las fuerzas para siquiera tocarlo, eso significaría lastimar a Sakura y no lo hare más.

No era tan tarde como cualquiera pudiera suponer, ciertamente me hacía mucha falta salir a despejarme, antes, cuando prácticamente nada me importaba; salía de vago con Kamui principalmente a rodear la zona, visitando antros y beber unas dos menos tres cervezas al sonido de cualquier música psicodélica para luego salir aun más movidos que cualquier indigente.

Antes, cuando solamente estábamos nosotros cinco sin previo compromiso tonteábamos con las chicas que nos bailaban tan seductoramente y luego peleábamos contras las diversas pandillas que trataban de quitarnos nuestro supuesto terreno, un tiempo en la que verdaderamente me sentía como hombre para ahora verme y decirme: _niño._

—Con que paseándote sin un amigo — dijo una voz sumamente peligrosa y que yo conocía a la perfección, sonreí e inmediatamente me gire metiendo las manos a las bolsas de mi chamarra para darle frente a aquella persona —, ya me han dicho que hace unos meses te asaltaron.

Asentí al chico de ojos color violeta y cabello negro alborotado; su rostro era como el de cualquier modelo menor de dieciséis años, claro en aparecía porque realmente cualquiera diría que es un chico noble, bueno y sobre todo sin romper un plato.

—Ya hace tanto tiempo y aun pareces tener la edad en donde te deje — dije acercándome sonriendo amistosamente.

Con sus dieciocho años aun parecía de unos dos años menos.

La noche tan tétrica y el inmenso frio me hacían pensar que es como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, era como volver a lo de antes cuando precisamente él me sonreía de esa manera.

No culpo a nadie por supuesto, pero de no ser por él yo nunca hubiera tomado una sola droga en mi vida, yo nunca hubiera conocido el placer de tener a una chica a los quince y de no ser por él yo no tendría la fama que tengo ahora.

—Sobaru — dije secamente haciendo una mueca de asco pero él no quito su sonrisa del rostro.

—También ya me dijeron que tienes novia — seguía hablando como si nada —, me alegro por ti — dijo sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó uno e inmediatamente extendió la cajetilla a mí para ofrecerme uno el cual acepte.

—Iba de camino a casa de Kamui — dije encendiendo mi cigarrillo con el encendedor que él me dio —, creo que llegaste con Setsuna entonces.

Sarah, como olvidar su carita la cual es idéntica a la de Setsuna, eran como muchos sentimientos encontrados.

¡Pero yo sé que todo esto es real!

—Aparentemente — dijo caminando a mi lado para irnos juntos —, cuando subí al avión ellos dos ya estaba ahí.

Suspire y asentí mirando al frente.

—No me digas que Sarah ya te ha buscado — dijo, pero no supe si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación, tal vez un acontecimiento que Sobaru ya sabía que pasaría.

Asentí sin siquiera mirarlo, yo sabía que en este momento estaría riendo.

—Kamui me dijo lo que les hicieron en ese lugar — continuó hablando —, sobre los golpes y las marcas que tienen en la espalda con el cigarro…

—Yo no tengo nada — respondí — todo eso se lo hicieron a Kamui y a Takashi.

En ese lugar cada vez que encendíamos un cigarro nos hacían apagarlo con alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo y, si nos llegábamos a negar entonces aquel hombre grande que obedecía a la tal Shinfo nos golpeaba en la nuca para apagar el cigarrillo en la espalda, al menos yo siempre que fumaba procuraba que nadie me viera pero Yamasaki y Kamui no siempre corrían con la misma suerte que nosotros tres.

Al llegar a casa de Kamui las luces estaban encendidas seguramente ni su madre ni su tía estarían en casa y con eso de que Sobaru había llegado yo pensaba que al menos una bienvenida hubiera recibido.

—Mi mamá se fue con mi tía — dijo Sobaru refiriéndose a la madre de Kamui —, al parecer le tensa que mi llegada pueda ser un poco mala para su hijo y no quiso verme.

Dicho esto no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por las continuas mentiras de Sobaru haciéndose la victima todo el tiempo desde que lo conozco.

— ¡Por fin llegan!— gritó Eriol el cual ya se estaba cayendo de borracho mientras abrazaba a Setsuna por los hombros para luego chocar manos en señal de amistad, creo que todos ya estaban algo tomados.

—Y vemos que la fiesta comenzó sin nosotros — dijo Sobaru sintiéndose un poco nervioso al sentir la mano de su primo sobre sus hombros.

—Mi querido primo, no te tenses demasiado; mi madre vendrá dentro de unas cuantas horas y tienen el permiso de hacer cualquier destrozo, Nitta vendrá mañana como de costumbre.

Ho sí, su servidumbre.

No quise ser parte de su broma así que simplemente me dedique a sentarme en el sillón que también estaba ocupado por Fuuma el cual sólo estaba fumando mientras revisaba su celular, ahora podría decir que estaba revisando los mensajes de su novia.

—Creo que es hora de que ya me vaya — me dijo sin mirarme pero yo no entendí así lo mire frunciendo el ceño para que me explicara las cosas pero casi no podía escucharlo por el ruido infernal de la música Rock que hacía a mis oídos estallar.

— ¿Irte?— pregunte — ¿Por qué?

—Mira — se giró para señalar a Eriol que aun no dejaba de tomar vaso tras vaso tras botella hasta dejarla completamente vacía mientras hablaba a los gritos con Kamui el cual estaba en las mismas.

Inmaduro; pensé.

—Eriol no está tomando las cosas como debe — dijo —, se la ha pasado gritando que tal vez esta sea su última fiesta adolescente.

Ho, ahora entiendo: genial.

—Tomoyo se quedo a dormir en casa de Rika con las demás chicas — dijo ahora dejándose caer aun más al sillón para mirar al techo, creo que ellos habían consumido algo más pero me reconforte al darme cuenta de que no sólo cervezas habían frente a él sino también un poco de Whisky —, pensé en ir a verlas un rato para que sepa que no estoy como loco aun.

—Te refieres a…

—Tú lo sabes — dijo suspirando —, por eso me iré — repitió —le prometí a Rika que el estar en aquel lugar seria ser la primera y la ultima vez en la que me arriesgaba y si es necesario pienso irme en una hora para verla.

Quién diría que mi buen amigo, el mujeriego, el que nos buscaba a las chicas iba a resultara sumamente fiel.

—Es tu problema si piensas engañar lo que tienes con Kinomoto — dijo muy serio lo cual me asusto un poco —, tu madre ya la conoce y Shiefa resulto ser muy linda como para disfrazar todo otra vez.

Entonces escuchamos los gritos de nuestros amigos cuando una canción, una muy importante, una que relataba nuestra vida, nuestra adolescencia; hizo su aparición: _Smells like teen spirit_ de _Nirvana_.

Ninguna otra canción, ninguna otra voz y ni otro sonido pudo evitar que Fuuma y yo comenzáramos a reír como idiotas, nadie podría decir que una canción como esta pudiera no volverte loco como adolescente.

Cierto, cierto, cierto.

—No me digan que van a estar de aguafiestas — dijo Setsuna extendiendo sus dos manos para que nosotros las tomáramos — ¡pero si la fiesta apenas comienza y es momento de que todo el mundo sepa quiénes somos!

_Hola, hola, hola ¿Cómo estás?_

_Con las luces apagadas todo es peligroso _

_Estamos justo aquí y necesitamos entretenimiento_

_Me siento tan estúpido_

_Tan contagioso _

El grito de Eriol fue tan tétrico y al mismo tiempo tan seductor que lo único que divise con todas esas luces de neón y el tremendo ruido fue verlo señalar a Fuuma y luego a mí, no sabía de qué manera responder y ciertamente eso ya no me importa.

— ¡Oh vamos!—

Una cerveza tras otra, una copa tras otra y entonces las botellas se fueron vaciando y las billeteras ya casi gritaban por pedir un poco de depósito pero aun así necesitábamos un poco más, la energía estaba a punto de ser descargada, la cabeza simplemente giraba sin rumbo y a veces los colores naranjas parecían ir del rojo ¡al azul!, el calor estaba en su tope pero casi no escuchábamos las canciones y las camisetas estaban siendo tomadas como hélice de helicóptero mientras continuábamos gritando una tras otra vez el mismo coro estúpido que nos volvía sordos.

—**Sakura—**

Vi mi reloj que guardaba como un collar y simplemente me dije a mí misma que era el momento justo de reírme de mí misma por ser tan tonta al llegar tan temprano a una pijamada que seguramente empezaría como a eso de las nueve de la noche.

La siete con quince minutos, era como si tuviera mucha urgencia de llegar a la casa de mi amiga como si fuera la primera vez, pero bueno, ya estaba aquí y ni modo de regresarme a fingir que me faltaba algo de la recamara.

¡Pero qué demonios Sakura! Toca el jodido timbre, ni que fueras a visitar a tu novio.

—Hola — me saludo una señora de cabello corto muy parecido al de Rika, de hecho, la señora era la viva imagen de Rika —, no lo puedo creer Sakura; has crecido tanto.

Y me conocía.

—Señora Sasaki es un gusto volver a verla — dije inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Pasa, pasa — me dijo abriendo más las puertas de su hogar —, Rika esta acomodando las colchonetas en su habitación.

En el segundo piso escuchamos como si se estuviera moviendo la cama o más bien como si la estuvieran empujando con gran facilidad.

—Fuuma la está ayudando a mover la cama — me dijo sonriendo.

A mover la cama u otra cosa; pensé.

—Conoces el camino — me dijo —, estaré en la cocina preparándoles unas galletas.

—Gracias señora — dije educadamente y de inmediato subí las escaleras para entrar a la habitación de Rika, aunque tal vez era mejor tocar la puerta o simplemente esperar a que ellos la abrieran o simplemente hacer como que me tropezaba o aclarar mi garganta para darme una sobria presentación o simplemente…

—Sakura — dijeron mi nombre y por el timbre de voz supe que se trataba de Fuuma — ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?

No parecía nada agotado por algo íntimo más bien lucia como si hubiera cargado algo que pesara más de cien kilos.

—Bueno es que yo pensé que…

— ¡Sakura!— gritó mi amiga muy emocionada de mi llegada —, vamos entra.

La cama de Rika había sido movida cerca de la pared en donde estaba aquel collage que le había hecho Fuuma a ella lo cual dejo mucho espacio pues no sólo la cama sino también su tocador había sido impulsado a una pared cerca de su closet y daba mucho montón pero el espacio era ciertamente considerable.

Así que al final había sido eso lo que estaban moviendo.

—Fuuma fue por unos refrescos a la cocina — dijo acomodando una colchoneta al suelo.

Yo había traído la mía tal vez estaba acomodando la de ella.

—Creo que llegue demasiado temprano — dije apenada con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Claro que no — me dijo negando con una linda sonrisa —, de hecho Fuuma se va a ir y me iba a sentir sola un rato sin hacer nada.

—Aquí están los refrescos mi amor — dijo Fuuma llegando con una bandeja blanca que tenía el dibujo de varias flores de diversos colores.

_¿Mi amor?_ Ese sí que es un gran paso para un noviazgo, llamarse ya por cariñitos con sus queriditos y sus amadas aun me causaban un poco de escalofríos aunque tiendo a llamar_ bebé_ a Shaoran es porque realmente lo parece y no por querer ser una novia cariñosa.

—Bueno es hora de irme — dijo Fuuma frotándose las manos como si se sacudiera el polvo —, le dije a los chicos que iría con ellos — avisó —, si no tengo muchos ánimos de estar con ellos entonces vendré a darme una vuelta con ustedes.

—Ha descuida — dijo Rika levantándose del piso para tomar uno de los vasos de vidrio que Fuuma había dejado en una silla —, divierte amor te hace falta además yo estaré con las chicas.

—Ok, de todas formas te llamare; tu madre me acaba de decir que va a salir a casa de tu abuela como en media hora para cuidarla.

Rika asintió, eso quería decir que íbamos a estar completamente solas.

—Ponte cómoda Sakura — me dijo Rika dejando el vaso en la bandeja —, acompañare a Fuuma a la salida.

No pasaban de la nueve de la noche y ya estábamos las cinco vestidas con los pijamas contando todo tipo de secretos, jugando con las almohadas o riendo por alguna tontería que una de nosotras hubiera hecho.

En el estéreo pusimos un poco de _Maroon 5_ escuchando _She will be loved_ que nos enloquecía y a alguna le saco una que otra lagrima por lo hermosa de la letra.

—Tomoyo podrías peinar mi cabello — dijo Chiharu desasiendo sus simpáticas coletas —, tal vez un peinado digno de tu imaginación sea muy bueno.

—Por supuesto — dijo Tomoyo levantándose para ir en dirección a nuestra amiga y comenzar a cepillar su cabello — ¿Qué tienes Sakura?

—Nada — dije suspirando.

—Pues para ser nada hay muchos suspiros — corroboró Chiharu sin mover su cabeza un solo instante para no estropear el peinado.

—Esta mañana Sarah Mudo estuvo en el departamento de Shaoran — dije ausente —, parecía tan feliz de haberlo visto y él se porto con ella como si…

— ¡Estuvo feliz de verla!— gritaron ambas muy enojadas.

—No, no, no — negué rápidamente —, de hecho me pareció todo lo contrario; no la miraba con rencor por lo que paso entre ellos ni nada más bien su voz y todo me figuraron un toque de lastima hacia ella.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa?— preguntó Tomoyo en tono de burla —, cuando sea algo de suma importancia entonces llámame.

Eso me dolió.

—Escucha — me dijo Chiharu —, Takashi me ha dicho infinidad de veces todas sus locuras juntos y ciertamente no me sorprendería la actitud de Li de hecho me sorprendería que actuara muy nervioso al lado de ella y aparentar tratarla como una amiga teniéndote, sí, ya sé que él no habla mucho pero basta con ver cómo te mira y entenderías que no debe haber mayor preocupación por él que cuando esta de bruto con todos ellos.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos bailando, jugando juegos de mesa, escuchando música para cantar a los gritos pero inmediatamente eso nos dejo muy agotadas que optamos simplemente por ver una película y: The Notebook era la elección correcta para una noche romántica, no es una historia triste ni nada por el estilo pero el simple amor de Noah y de Allie me llego al alma cuando veía sus discusiones eran exactas las peleas que yo tenía con Shaoran y no pude evitar llorar al lado de mis amigas.

Y entonces una piedrita en la ventana.

Pero… Fuuma dijo que llamaría ¡y si se trataba de un ladrón!

—No te asomes Rika — dijo Tomoyo susurrando —, puede que sean maleantes y quieran entrar a la casa.

—Llamare a la policía — dijo Naoko sacando su celular.

Pero las piedritas habían dejado de golpear la ventana, ahora lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de un montón de chicos pidiendo que saliéramos porque la lluvia los estaba empapando por completo pero el hecho es que no estaba lloviendo.

Naoko y yo fuimos las únicos en asomarnos y créanme que lo que estaba viendo en este momento no me parecía nada digno de una sonrisa falsa ni nada, es más, tenía unas profundas ganas de lanzar una maseta en su dirección por lo idiota que me estaba resultando.

¡Pero qué vergüenza con los hombres!

—No puedo dejarlos pasar — dijo Rika sonando muy preocupada al notar que sus vecinos comenzaban a encender las luces de sus casas para saber el origen de aquellos gritos.

—Diles que vayan al patio de atrás — dijo Chiharu — ¡Esta vez sí que me las pagara de verdad!

Yo preferí no decir nada, ya había humillado a Shaoran muchísimas veces, era mejor no decir nada y simplemente conocer los motivos aunque no me sorprendió demasiado cuando vi como Sobaru se le encimaba en la espalda a Eriol para caminar con ayuda mientras otro chico muy simpático con ojos dorados y cabello un poco más oscuro pero dando a rubio cobrizo casi, estaba al lado de Shaoran jalándolo del cuello y él no decía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Tú crees que soy estúpida?

Comenzó Chiharu con su monótonos regaños golpeando a Yamasaki con una pantufla en el brazo derecho mientras el resto de ellos — Shaoran incluido — se burlaban por lo que estaba sufriendo Yamasaki como si ellos estuvieran bien librados.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte — me dijo Shaoran abrazándome por la cintura acariciando con su lengua mi nuca mientras al mismo tiempo sentía su respiración en el oído que me hacia estremecer —, tal parece que estas enojada — me dijo riendo como si aquello le resultara una travesura; a mí me parecía algo realmente inmaduro aunque puedo pasarlo por alto ya que sus dos amigos habían venido de visita —. Tal vez se nos quite con una hora de felicidad en una de las recamaras.

—Creo que nuestra hora de felicidad se va a posponer — dije secamente —, será mejor que entren a la casa y dejarlos descansar un poco — dije a Rika la cual estaba ayudando a Fuuma a entrar a la casa.

—Yo… yo soy un muñequito de plástico y mi papá lo arreglara todo — dijo Eriol hipando mientras alzaba su dedo para indicarnos que debíamos escucharlo —, con el celular yo puedo llamar a mi súper padre y no causaremos problemas.

—Ven — dijo Naoko a Eriol ya que Tomoyo no podía ayudarlo —, vamos niño es hora de que entres y luego llamaras a _súper man_ si así lo deseas.

—**Shaoran—**

Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas que por poco pienso que más que dormido estaba cayendo en coma.

Los ruidos y la luz del sol me estaba torturando pero no me sentía muy cómodo porque no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo o de qué manera pude llegar en donde se supone que estoy sin saberlo.

"_Yo sólo sé que no sé nada"_

Palabra tan simple que me describía perfectamente en estos momentos, de este filosofo; cómo era que se llamaba…

— ¡Li, Hiiragizawa, Monou, Yamasaki y tu Shirou! — gritó la profesora azotando su libro tan gordo como de veinte kilos en el escritorio que me hizo estremecer y casi brinque en mi asiento al escuchar tremendo grito y golpe al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo es que ya estaba en el instituto?

El estomago me parecía una bolsa de vomito que debía ser vaciada en menos de una hora, me daba vueltas por todos lados y de verdad que quería hablar pero no podía y creí conveniente el que ella gritara que no nos quería en su clase para ir corriendo al baño.

— ¡Detención hoy en la tarde después de clases! — gritó como vieja que no había tenido sexo en años.

Pero nosotros no respondimos ni un sí o un no.

— ¡Fuera de mi clase!

Gritó y yo infinitamente le agradecía por haber dicho eso, estaba a punto de vomitar pero no era el único porque Yamasaki se estaba apretando el estomago también reteniendo el vomito.

Corrimos al baño lo más que pudimos y descargamos todas esas ganas que nos estaban matando.

¡Me está dando asco ser yo en este momento!

Me acerque a los grifos y moje mi rostro lo suficiente para despertar apenas un poco mientras el resto hacia lo mismo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al casi recordar todo lo que había pasado.

La casa de Kamui… mi encuentro con Sobaru… la música que casi no se escuchaba… botellas de sepa Dios qué cosa… lluvia provocada por una manguera… una casa bien distinta a una que yo conociera y a Sakura poniendo muchos trapos en mi cabeza mientras yo trataba de dormir en un sillón y luego no recuerdo quien me dejo en el departamento junto con Eriol y tampoco recuerdo cómo es que pude levantarme para venir al instituto en este jodido día.

— ¿Alguien recuerda algo?— preguntó Yamasaki cruzándose de brazos mientras yo volvía a ahogarme en el agua fría.

Negué mirando al espejo en el cual estaban ellos cuatro reflejados cruzados de brazos y bostezando entre tanto y tanto.

—Yo sí — dijo Fuuma —, Sarah no dejo en casa al pasar por Setsuna — dijo encogiendo sus hombros —. Bueno no sola por supuesto — aclaró —, Naoko la acompaño y no sé nada.

Uff menos mal, si hubiera dicho algo más en estos momentos estaría más muerto que un zombi.

Al salir del baño nos dimos cuenta que habíamos demorado bastante y el receso largo ya había comenzado lo cual nos hizo pensar que era mejor recostarnos al lado del lago para sentir la brisa y el calor refrescante que tanta falta nos hacía pero no contaba que lo con lo que me iba a encontrar sería sumamente un trago amargo; sentí como la bilis se frenaba en mi garganta y la volvía a tragar como en seco por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en este momento.

—**Sakura—**

Shaoran y sus amigos habían demorado muchísimo en el baño, ciertamente era una imprudencia haber bebido tanto siendo jueves sólo porque sus amigos habían venido de visita.

Ahora que lo pensaba no me caía nada bien este muchacho primo de Kamui: Sobaru, realmente no me apetecía siquiera mirarlo pero pensándolo mejor él no había hecho nada, no lo había obligado ni a Shaoran ni a ningún otro por lo que mejor me reservo mis comentarios para evitar herir a alguno de ellos.

Después de todo ellos son amigos ¿no?

—Hola — me saludó un chico que yo perfectamente reconocí:

Sobaru.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

—Aun tenemos clases y ellos están castigados ven más tarde— dije secamente para dar media vuelta y seguir a mis amigas hasta la cafetería.

—Sí ya sé — me dijo sujetando mi mano con la de él cerrándola en torno a mi muñeca para evitar que diera un paso más.

Eso me estaba haciendo sentirme más incómoda.

—No sé si te acuerdes de mí — dijo muy tímido; claro que lo recordaba, vagamente, pero lo recordaba —, yo estaba en el grupo de Setsuna hace un tiempo.

Asentí.

—Tal vez más tarde te gustaría…

—Soy novia de tu amigo — dije alejándome de él sacudiendo mi mano con firmeza para soltarlo y soltarme —, eso ya lo sabías — le recordé —, y a Shaoran no le hará ninguna gracia verme a tu lado con la mano junto a la tuya.

Él asintió comprendiendo perfectamente y acto seguido metió sus dos manos en las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Se parecía tanto a Kamui solamente que su cabello era diferente; Kamui lo dejaba muy despeinado y casi levantado a diferencia de Sobaru que lo aplastaba un poco para dejar flecos sobre su frente.

Se veía tan buen chico pero Shaoran ya me había advertido de él:_ Si tú piensas que Kamui es una bomba Sobaru es peor que él, mucho peor,_ me dijo en una ocasión y como quien dice; por si las dudas mejor me alejo y rodeo a la persona .

—Te agradezco lo que hiciste ayer — me dijo rápidamente —, ya sabes — aclaró su garganta —, por haberme ayudado a entrar a la casa de Rika— recordó.

Ho sí, pero lo había hecho por Shaoran no por él.

—Permíteme agradecerte como lo hace un caballero — me dijo.

Inmediatamente Sobaru se agacho dejando su rodilla derecha en el suelo un acto que hace un hombre cuando va a pedir matrimonio; alzo su mano derecha y tomó la mía para luego depositar un suave beso sobre mi mano.

Sentí que los colores se me subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa cuando sientes que la cabeza te está a punto de explotar.

—Mejor levántate — dijo una voz burlona que se estaba acercando.

—Shaoran — susurró Sobaru sonriendo tímidamente como si todo aquello le pareciera una travesura en la que yo tendría muchos problemas —, a veces no saber cómo tratar a una dama te hace sentir los celos que estas sintiendo en este momento.

—Ham… — murmuró Fuuma mirándome —, Sakura me acompañas — no me pareció pregunta —, tal vez tu sepas cómo se hace la tarea de gimnasia soy muy bruto para saltar la cuerda.

Inmediatamente Fuuma me tomo por los hombros y me empujo hacia la cafetería, para empezar no teníamos tarea de Gimnasia y si la tuviéramos no tendríamos porque aprender a saltar la cuerda cuando eso es de primaria.

Deje que me guiara aunque yo no entendiera nada. Pero de igual manera gire un poco para ver a Shaoran y a Sobaru pero lo único que pude distinguir debido a que el enorme cuerpo de Fuuma me estorbaba, fue que ambos estaban mirándose fijamente y parecían no decir una sola palabra.

Eso da más miedo que insultarse.

—**Shaoran—**

El estúpido primo de Kamui, el jodido primo estúpido de Kamui, el jodido hijo de perra primo de Kamui, el pendejo primo jodido hijo de perra de Sobaru me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta cuando se acercó a ella para darle un beso en su mano como si realmente fuera un maldito ingles.

—Si vuelves a tener un acercamiento como ese con ella te mato. — advertí sonando más que amenazante muy pasivo.

Me estaba controlando bastante.

—No te esponjes niño, ella es tan natural con todos que quien sabe, tal vez termine arrumbada como Sarah.

Me estaba controlando a tal grado que de verdad me estaba dando miedo.

—En tus sueños.

—Normalmente sí, y si termina arrumbada tal vez pueda abordarla.

Inmediatamente mi cerebro mando una orden a mis brazos que se pusieron tensos y ni siquiera un golpe duro podría sentirlo; al instante empuje a Sobaru por los hombros lo cual provoco que Kamui y Eriol interfirieran cuando vimos que él se había tambaleado un poco y Yamasaki lo había ayudado.

Seguramente todos habíamos tomado de más ayer y ni él ni yo podríamos mantener una buena y digna pelea que seguramente nos llevaría más de unos cinco minutos.

— ¡Basta, basta!— gritó Kamui empujándonos a su primo y a mí —, ya basta Sobaru — le dijo tocando su hombro derecho —. Saldremos tarde porque nos castigaron estaré en casa ya en la noche.

Nuestro castigo no fue la gran cosa y de hecho nos enteramos de mucho estando en la biblioteca ayudando a acomodar los viejos libros del lugar; escuchamos a la bibliotecaria hablar con la enfermera sobre que un nuevo profesor nos iba a dar clases y que aparte seria el nuevo psicólogo, seguramente Eriol o Tomoyo podrían estar enterados pero descarte esa posibilidad en cuanto vi la cara de Eriol al darse cuenta que tenía que platicar sus nuevos problemas con otra persona.

Vi mi reloj de la muñeca izquierda, vaya que el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando andas de chismoso en la escuela. Apenas eran las siete de la tarde y ya habíamos avanzado con la mitad más tosca que es acomodar los libros más pesados hasta arriba y quitarles el polvo.

Literalmente nos portamos tan bien que la señorita Yuma nos permitió sacar un libro sin la necesidad de nuestra credencial de estudiante aun a pesar de que sabía que Fuuma y que Yamasaki nunca habían leído nada importante en su vida.

Eriol y yo peleamos un libro que a ambos nos gusta: _The last song_, sí uno muy cursi pero de verdad es completamente digerible e inclusive podríamos comparar nuestra vidas con la protagonista; pero bueno, termine perdiendo y me dejo como ultimo un libro llamado _La semilla del diablo_ de una tal _Ira Levin_, igual lo tome y salí de la biblioteca para esperar a Eriol en el auto.

—Me pasas a dejar — me dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Tal iba a ver a Tomoyo y se quedaría toda la noche —, pienso ir a casa de mi padre.

Dicho eso no dije más y me limite a asentir.

Ya pasando mi hora de cenar entre a la cocina, había todo tipo de porquerías en la mesa desde un montón de papas fritas hasta botellas de refresco regadas en toda la mesa mezclándose con un poco de colilla de cigarro.

Abrí el refrigerador, no había cenado y no pensaba tomar con el estomago vacio; encontré un poco de comida italiana que bien podría calentar en el microondas con facilidad.

Esperé a que la caja rectangular con luz naranja dejara de dar vueltas en torno a mi cena y por fin pude sacarla, se me estaba haciendo agua la boca por el sabor saldo con el queso, la salsa y la carne.

¡A dios mío estoy embarazado!

Últimamente como y como y como sin saciarme y yo no quiero estar gordo pero Sakura me agota demasiado. Viéndolo bien, no pasan de las ocho de la noche y una visita a su casa no estaría de más para un buen faje y regresar al departamento con más ganas que antes pero, a ver, todo con tiempo y bien medido: si salgo en este momento llegare en máximo unos treinta minutos caminando y si me voy en el auto de Eriol unos quince minutos, pero si me voy corriendo podría alcanzar a Fuuma y no irme solo y hasta podríamos salir a dar una vuelta con las dos al parque, sí, eso hare.

Tome una chaqueta del sillón y de inmediato antes de acercarme a la puerta para abrirla el timbre sonó como un canto melodioso.

— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a donde sea que vayas?

Ver la carita de Sarah me partía el alma.

Me olvide de mi cena por completo al verme perdido en los ojos dorados de una chicha increíblemente hermosa que me estaba esperando casi con los brazos abiertos para desnudar el alma ante cualquier declaración que fuera a hacerme.

—**Sakura—**

No me molestaba para nada el trabajar solita, de hecho me resultaba sumamente agradable sólo tener un par de clientes que sabían lo que querían pedir y no se la pasaban haciéndome llamadas innecesarias, extraño a Tomoyo un montón pero es mejor no tener ni una sola distracción y hasta de paso me servía que ni Shaoran ni yo nos estuviéramos ahogando aun cuando ya estaba presentada formalmente.

Me causa muchos escalofríos pensar en eso siquiera.

No pasaba de más de las ocho de la noche y no me daba miedo irme sola porque Nakuru estaba totalmente dispuesta a ganarme a pulso por mi hermano y ya se había comprometido con mi papá para llevarme a casa después del trabajo lo cual veo sumamente bien viéndolo de esa manera.

Personas con sus compras, mujeres embarazadas, hombres de negocios y una que otra parejita se paseaban de un lado a otro haciendo lo mejor que sabían hacer.

Por un momento me sentí como en esas historias en las que tu eres la protagonista pero no una película de esas de acción o un libro de aventuras; no, no nada por el estilo, me sentía como esa típica historia de una adolescente que simplemente vive su vida normal pero siempre manteniéndose al margen de las cosas.

No es que le pidiera más a la vida pero estaba relativamente bien.

—**Shaoran—**

Una vez mi padre me dijo que no hay nada como un buen vino tinto para acompañar la comida europea y creo que Sarah conserva un poco de edad reglamentaria cronológicamente por así decirlo para estar en un restaurante como este.

Un muchacho de no más de sus veintes se acercó y nos dejo la carta no sin antes recomendarnos un buen vino que por supuesto deje que Sarah eligiera, yo no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar y simplemente me dedique a conservar un espacio en mi estomago para una entrada como la lasaña.

No pasaron más de diez minutos y ni ella ni yo dijimos nada, recibimos nuestra cena y yo me dedique a comer; ella me había ido a buscar a mí lo cual quiere decir que la que tiene que hablar es ella y no.

¡Ha se me está haciendo agua la boca!

Tal vez invite a Sakura a un restaurante con comida italiana o francesa, sí, sería algo fino pero ella lo merece.

—De verdad que yo te quiero…— dijo por fin cuando me vio que di mi primer bocado—… el haberte dejado fue una…

Parecía que sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir y de inmediato agacho la mirada, las personas se nos quedaban viendo y la verdad hubiera preferido mejor invitarla a un antro que a un lugar en donde todos nos estuvieran mirando.

¿Y si pensaban cosas que no eran?

Era mejor hablar antes de que sus lágrimas de verdad brotaran.

—A veces en las noches pienso en todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que te hice y…— suspire dejando el tenedor a dos centímetros de mi boca.

—Cuando estuvimos juntos yo te hice el amor como no se lo he hecho a cualquiera.

Inmediatamente el reloj interno de mi cerebro me hizo que detuviera cena.

Había hecho el amor con una chica sumamente hermosa a la cual le daba todo, cumplía hasta su más mínimo capricho, había hecho hasta lo imposible para satisfacerla en la cama, probando cosas que considero más… bueno cosas que haría un hombre para darse basto solo por creerse impotente y ahora, justo ahora me viene a decir ¡que yo hice el amor con ella!

—Sarah — dije sutilmente — no quiero que empieces con esa _mier…_

—De verdad que todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es pensar en ti, en cuanto te necesito y lo mucho que te quiero y yo sé que tu…

—Pero yo a ti no y no te puedo dar lo mismo que a ella…— dije olvidándome de mi comida —, yo a ella la quiero y contigo fue algo que… la quiero Sarah— rectifique —, de verdad la amo demasiado.

Ver la carita de Sarah me partía el alma, estábamos solos, sólo nosotros dos con un montón de hombres siendo ella la única mujer que estaba completamente ebria al lado de todos nosotros.

No me refiero a ebria por haber bebido de más y el restaurante estaba lleno de ejecutivos que me miraban cada vez más feo, pero estaba completamente ebria por todo el dolor que sentía.

—De verdad que yo te quiero…— recordó.

No estaría de más el probar que tan enamorado de Sakura estoy ¿o no?

—Sólo basta un solo beso para saber que tan real es…

Me reí, estaba cometiendo una estupidez y no iba a arruinarlo una vez más como muchas veces ya lo había hecho.

Me aleje inmediatamente para evitar que ese beso se consumiera y opte por poner mi barbilla en la mano derecha acomodando mi codo en la mesa.

—Te invite precisamente para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi — dije secamente mirándola a los ojos —, no estoy dispuesto a terminar lo que tanto trabajo me costó iniciar.

—Sabia que me dirías eso — dijo secamente sacando una bolsa negra de su bolsa de mano —, compre esto para ella — dijo entregándome la bolsa de plástico, parecía que contenía un peluche —. Ábrelo— dijo.

Cuando saque aquella bola de pelos de la bolsa me encontré con un muñeco amarillo con enormes orejas, cola larga peluda de la punta y ojos en forma de punto, era como un gato de no ser porque tenía unas alas de ángel.

—Se llama Kerberos — dijo sutilmente —, mi hermano me compro uno parecido y tiene un significado: es el aliado del sol, es su astro principal el que ilumina por sí solo y eso eres tú o en todo caso ella representaría ese sol personal para ti.

—Gracias — dije guardándolo —, es más me gustaría ir a verla.

Sarah sonrió. Lo había entendido.

—Y por cierto — dijo rápidamente antes de levantarnos —, Sobaru anda detrás de Kinomoto será mejor que tengas cuidado.

Advertencia recibida.

—**Sakura—**

Cerca de la puerta de entrada del centro comercial me pareció ver una pareja bastante simpática: un chico alto con cabello marrón despeinado pero al mismo tiempo arreglado y una chica con cabello dorado largo sujeto por una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, llevaba un vestidito color azul marino con un adorno de cinturón ancho en su cintura.

Ambos parecían hablar, acto seguido ella se acerco a abrazarlo y luego él al alejarse acarició su rostro, acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja derecha y pareció sonreírle, ella se acercó para cortar la diminuta distancia y lo beso en los labios como por medio segundo, pero no fue un beso profundo sólo una simple unión de sus labios cerrados.

Al separarse me di cuenta que el chico llevaba una bolsa de plástico negra en las manos me sonreía y fue como distinguí a Shaoran.

—Hola — dije sonriendo.

Aunque cueste creerlo yo no estaba enojada porque sabía que esa era una despedida.

—Pareces muy contenta — me dijo acariciando mis mejillas con mucha delicadeza. Sus manos estaban tan frías como el hielo pero no me importo por que el simple tacto de él es lo que yo necesitaba.

—Sí, lo estoy — afirme —, mañana será el _baby shower_ oficial de Tomoyo — me recordó. Cierto —. Seguramente ustedes le harán algo a Eriol.

—Debido a que ya adelgazo creo que un _baby shower_ no será lo ideal para él — dijo y eso me pareció tan gracioso que solté una carcajada.

—He pensado que ya que conozco a tu madre tal vez tu debas conocer a mi papá — dije tímidamente —, claro si tu quieres.

—Sí claro — repuso — ¿Por qué no?

Suspiró y de inmediato me entrego la bolsa de plástico.

—Es para ti — dijo muy serio y mirando a otro lado menos a mí —, no te emociones mucho porque no es la gran cosa.

Siempre era tan tímido a estas alturas que me seguía causando mucha gracia cuando se avergonzaba aun cuando nadie nos conocía en este lugar.

— ¡Me encanta!— dije al darme cuenta de que se trataba de un gatito amarillo con alas —, es perfecto Shaoran — dije aun más emocionada —. Gracias.

—Se supone que debe llamarse _Kerberos_ — dijo tal vez recordando la supuesta historia del muñeco.

—_Kero _— dije levantando el muñeco en el aire ignorando todo lo que Shaoran me estaba diciendo —, es aun más bonito.

—Se llama _Kerberos_ — me recordó.

—Sí ya me dijiste — dije secamente —, pero no te parece que es un nombre realmente duro para una criaturita tan linda.

—Es un peluche— dijo con pesadez.

Creo que los hombres son hombres aun cuando tratas de dialogar con ellos de buena manera.

—**Shaoran—**

No había mucho que hacer en la clase de deportes, como siempre todos estaban por su lado: las niñas con las niñas y los niños juntos pensando en un posible partido de futbol en el cual seguramente me vería excluido junto con Fuuma por los malos entendidos con nuestros compañeros por medirlos en su rendimiento.

Ciertamente estaba mejor darse una vuelta por el instituto y ver que nuevas cosas se habían presentado en las chicas que pasarían al tercer año de preparatoria como yo, obviamente eran unas niñas y yo ya estaba a dienta de las chicas coquetas por Sakura pero el paquete no decía que no podía admirar el menú y darme un buen gusto a la vista.

Después de todo soy hombre.

Pero lo único que encontré fueron montones de carteles en el periódico mural que anunciaban infinidad de tonterías y entre ellas el torneo de futbol que se acercaría para antes de las vacaciones decembrinas para las cuales faltaba ya muy poco.

Aun no puedo creerme que ya casi estemos a mitad del semestre en la cual me he portado relativamente bien al lado de mis amigos, inclusive extrañaba la dirección y la prefectura.

Entre uno de los carteles o anuncios ¡como sea! Encontré con que se estaban vendiendo dos boletos para la playa con cabaña y un paseo gratis en bote; revise en exceso aquel anuncio y todo se debía a que dos chicos de mi grupo tenían planeado ir de vacaciones este fin de semana pero explicando que tienen exámenes de titulo no podrían y preferían venderlos en un muy buen precio por todo lo que estaban dando.

El dinero no es gran problema para mí más bien mi preocupación seria que Sakura no accediera a irse conmigo hoy en la noche para regresar el domingo en la tarde.

Igual comprare los boletos.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo esperando la siguiente hora para hablar con mis compañeros que vendían sus boletos, pero con lo que me encontré fue con Kotori y su sequito de amigas seguidoras que lo único que hacían era molestarnos a mis amigos y a mí, por supuesto yo eran tan serio que siempre les había dado aire.

—Li — dijo sutilmente. Algo me decía que Sarah ya le había contado todo lo que paso ayer —. Que me alegra verte.

Genial.

—Kamui está jugando en el patio— dije tocándome el puente de la nariz como si algo apestara pero lo cierto es que el perfume de Kotori me resultaba sumamente agradable.

—Genial— genial, me dijo sonriendo —, ¿podrías entregarle esto a mi hermano? — me preguntó entregándome un libro que pesaba como dos kilos —. Sobaru me pidió dárselo ayer pero salió tan tarde esta mañana que…

—Sí aja— dije cortando toda su historia que de verdad me venía valiendo una mierda.

Tal vez había sido muy grosero al quitarle el libro a Kotori y caminar como si nada pero la simple mención de Sobaru me hacía que la saliva se agriara y me diera asco tragarla.

Igual camine para entrar al salón pero al paso de ir en dirección a los casilleros para cambiarme el uniforme deportivo vi a una persona, más bien la silueta de un hombre de unos veinte y tantos y unos treinta y muchos con aproximadamente un metro noventa de alto, cabello gris y lentes aunque por lo poco que vi no puedo decir más aunque me recordaba algo.

Presiento que yo ya conocía a esta persona pero no sé de dónde.

—**Sakura—**

Para nuestra clase de Filosofía y letras el profesor ya estaba bastante retrasado por unos diez minutos aproximadamente y no es que me urja la clase a la de ya pero me parece que es una muy buena materia como lo es la de deportes y prácticamente no estaba haciendo nada por si fuera poco decirlo.

Shaoran y Eriol estaban hablando muy cerca del escritorio del profesor mirando a la ventana, parecían muy serios. Kamui, Naoko y Tomoyo parecían tomar apuntes de un libro de la tarea de historia que por supuesto yo ya había realizado la clase anterior. Fuuma y Rika se estaban haciendo sus cariñitos mientras Chiharu y Yamasaki estaba debatiéndose por una libreta color rojo que tal parecía contenía un mensaje muy privado de mi amiga que Yamasaki deseaba ver.

Todo esto me provoco mucha risa.

Poco después vi a Eriol apartarse del lado de Shaoran pues dos compañeros se le acercaron a mi novio, uno de ellos rubio y la chica de cabello negro, una de las tantas parejas de nuestro salón pero no me preocupe cuando Shaoran les entrego algo de manera discreta y el chico le daba el mismo saludo cuando la muchacha comenzó a reír.

No se trata de drogas por supuesto.

Suspire y hundí mi rostro en mis manos como si quisiera evitar mi frustración.

— ¿Qué tan grande crees que sea el castigo?— escuche la voz de Shaoran muy cerca de la oreja derecha y por su cálida respiración por poco salto por la sorpresa pero me mantuve al margen de la conversación.

¿Y si de verdad eran drogas? No, no, no yo no podía permitirme pensar eso de él otra vez.

— ¿El castigo?— pregunte haciéndome la desentendida o siendo realmente desentendida porque no sabía a qué tipo de castigo se estaba refiriendo.

—Sí, si hacemos el amor en el instituto ¿crees que sea un castigo grande?

Acto seguido los dos comenzamos a reír, lo estaba haciendo para que lo volteara a mirar con su carita como el gatito de Sherk con esos ojos tan brillantes que parecían rubíes.

—Tonto — dije empujándolo.

— ¿Podemos hablar en el descanso?— preguntó muy serio por lo que sólo me limite a asentir.

Inmediatamente el director entró al salón haciendo que de inmediato todos acudieran a sus lugares pretendiendo ser los alumnos modelo. Él sabía que no era cierto y nosotros sabíamos que no podíamos engañarlo con los antecedentes de mi novio y de sus amigos.

—Él es el profesor Yukito Tsukishiro

Dijo el director presentando a nuestro nuevo profesor de filosofía y letras tal y como mi hermano ya me lo había dicho.

Cuando entró aquel joven de no más de sus veintes al salón de verdad que quede deslumbrada, hacia ya tantos años que no veía a Yukito que ahora después de tanto tiempo sentí que volvía a mi amor de niña.

—Será un placer enseñarles— dijo Yukito con su tono de voz tan meloso y tan hermoso que me vuelvo a enamorar de él.

—Bueno profesor — dijo el director aclarando su garganta —, la clase es toda suya.

Y se retiro diciendo algo pero ciertamente no escuche. Estaba perdida en aquellos ojos dorados que tanto había añorado volver a ver desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Disculpen el retraso — dijo sonriendo —, yo soy el profesor Yukito Tsukishiro y les impartiré la clase de filosofía y también estaré a cargo del área psicopedagógica del instituto lo cual me recuerda que…

Inmediatamente comenzó a revisar en su portafolio una carpeta color negro con el signo de una luna o algo por el estilo.

—Al término de la clase necesito que… — continuaba leyendo como si no entendiera algo —, los alumnos: Hiiragizawa, Daidouji, Yamasaki, Li, Monou y Shirou se presenten conmigo por favor.

Pero pareció aun estar pedido entre tanto nombre.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?— preguntó volviendo a mirarnos —, alcen su mano por favor.

Suspiro y tal parece que por el rostro de Eriol y de Fuuma que fueron a los únicos que pude ver; no estaban muy contentos de tenerlo aquí.

—Ho — murmuró Yukito —, tal parece que comienzo a entender.

La clase fue muy tranquila y nada aburrida para ser su primer día como profesor pero yo no podía tratarlo como un amigo de familia cuando estaba en clases así que trate de acercarme a él al termino de la clase pero todos los nombrados acudieron a su lado lo cual mejor lo deje para otro día y me dirigí con Rika al patio.

De igual manera Shaoran me alcanzo y pareció no estar muy conforme con que estuviera cerca de la reja.

No entendía su comportamiento de estar tan serio en este momento, ayer me había recogido del trabajo y ahora en los descansos se la pasaba caminando como esperando que nadie se asomara por la entrada, era como si tuviera miedo de que algo malo pasara o que me fueran a decir algo que él no quisiera.

Lo bueno fue que no pude averiguar nada ya que inmediatamente Tomoyo lo llamó para que acudiera a no sé donde con sus amigotes así que me quede al lado de mis amigas y suspire mil veces por tratar de no pensar mal de Shaoran en estos momentos.

—**Shaoran—**

No estaba muy contento de tener a ese hombre con cara de conejo en el instituto; y no es porque me desagrade ni nada por el estilo pero él perteneció a una de las partes más oscuras de mi vida como para volver a lo de antes otra vez.

A su llamado simplemente nos sentamos en el mullido sillón de piel negra que estaba casi en el centro de su nueva oficina pero él pareció ignorarnos por un momento mientras sacaba unas cosas de una enorme caja.

—Hacia ya tanto tiempo que no los veo que de verdad me gusto verlos completamente renovados.

Dijo por fin suspirando mientras se sentaba en su sillón de ejecutivo suspirando y fijando su mirada cinco segundos en cada uno de nuestros rostros, era realmente temible; tenía miedo de portarme mal porque pensaba que me golpearían a la salida y tenía más miedo de ir a la cafetería pensando en que me servirían vomito en lugar de una buena cena o un desayuno comestible.

Pero creo que no era el único con ese miedo o más bien con esos recuerdos imborrables.

—No se emocione mucho, ciertamente hemos pensado en recaer— dijo Eriol sonando muy sarcástico.

—Yo creo que no— nos dijo muy seguro analizando nuevamente nuestros rostros —, conozco a sus compañeras y sé que no harán nada indebido: digamos que lo que ustedes sufrieron fue un desliz de la juventud.

Genial, nos analizaría otra vez.

—Daidouji — dijo suspirando —, nunca me imagine que la prima de Sakura resultara embarazada — dijo sin creerlo y pareció muy convenció — y nunca me hubiera imaginado que el padre podrías ser tu— señaló a Eriol.

Pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención: conocía a Sakura.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Sakura?— pregunte inmediatamente.

—Su hermano Touya es mi mejor amigo — dijo sonriendo —, conozco a los Kinomoto desde que yo estoy en la preparatoria por supuesto. Yo salí de este mismo instituto, aunque no lo crean soy dos años mayor que Touya así que no pude conocerlos cuando entraron.

—Te hubiera encantado analizarnos antes, entre y después de nuestros encuentros con todas nuestras vivencias — dijo Fuuma muy serio.

—Efectivamente — asintió Tsukishiro sonriendo.

¡Como si su jodida sonrisa no fuera a acabarse nunca!

La plática con Tsukishiro me había resultado muy, muy mala y demasiado traumante que lo único que pude pensar fue en decirle a Sakura lo de la ida la playa esta misma noche, si no aceptaba sabía que Rika y Fuuma irían encantados.

A ellos les regalaría los boletos.

— ¿Fue una plática bastante entretenida verdad?— la vocecita de Sakura me hizo relajar los músculos lo cual provoco que la respiración regresara nuevamente a mis pulmones que ya estaban a punto de volverse polvo por la falta de oxigeno.

—Ciertamente — dije muy serio.

—Ya lo conocían — dijo caminando a mi lado. No me había dado cuenta de que ya era la hora de salida —. ¿Verdad?

Había tantas cosas en mi mente.

Uno: el imbécil de Sobaru acosando a Sakura al menor descuido mío.

Dos: las platicas semanales con Tsukishiro.

Tres: la invitación que pensaba hacerle a Sakura.

Y Cuatro: la insistencia de mi madre por regresar a Hong Kong en unos días para la jodida boda de Fanren como si yo no tuviera otra vida.

—Shaoran… — tal vez lo mejor será aclarar mi mente —… Shaoran— tengo que ser completamente razonable y decir lo siento o seguramente me tragaría mi propia bilis por todas las cosas que estoy pensando en este momento.

¿Cómo alguien puede vivir con tantos problemas? Resultaba mejor pensando en una posible vida inmortal del cangrejo o en saber si un jodido hongo se aburría más que yo.

—Tal parece que estás ocupado — dijo Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos —, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Sakura me había estado hablando ¡y yo la había ignorado!

—No… — dije sujetando su muñeca —, de hecho es que estoy pensando en muchas cosas tontas que no vale la pena mencionar — dije con prontitud y aire de convencimiento por parte mía.

—Genial — dijo Sakura sonriéndome.

No la había convencido.

—Hoy en la mañana Zephyr y Tanaka me vendieron unos boletos — dije sonriendo —, es para ir a la playa el fin de semana.

Sakura aun no parecía entender nada.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

— ¿Juntos?— preguntó dudosa.

—No si tu así lo prefieres — dije sonando bastante deprimido pero no permití que eso me afectara en lo más mínimo —, pero albergaba la posibilidad de que aceptaras — dije suspirando —. No es que vaya a violarte ni a secuestrarte ni a quitarte tu virginidad.

Ambos reímos nos sonrojamos un poco. Ese tema estaba fuera de discusión.

—No es eso — dijo sonriendo nuevamente haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran más —, pero pensé que querrías ir con tus amigos.

—Pues no — dije bastante desconcertado —, los boletos los compre para ti y si no quieres que yo vaya contigo puedes irte con una amiga si quieres pero yo solo no — dije decidido y ella pareció no entender porque enarco una ceja y luego frunció el cejo.

—Pensé que querías librarte de mí por un par de días — dijo ella confundida.

—No, no se me antoja conocer el mundo sin ti; me resultaría tremendamente aburrido y sin lógica.

A ClockWork ¿boy?

¿Qué tal que tal? Ya me extrañaban yo lo sé.

Algo complicado el capitulo, yo lo leí y lo leí como treinta mil veces y no le había entendido hasta que me frente con el que sigue jejeje.

Ciertamente me ha gustado la historia a tal punto en que he decidido hacer algo con mi hermana, la cual por cierto ya dio mi nombre: **Maddox** ¿no es hermoso? Bueno basta de alabarme porque pensaran que soy un perro vanidoso como ella y sus amigas dicen pero no soy así.

Esta vez yo les daré una gran sorpresa ¿saben que es? A que no adivinan… OK ya se los diré y es que yo personalmente subiré los capítulos que faltan, la noticia es que mi hermanita pesco influenza ¡y nosotros que creíamos que se trataba de un asunto político! Me da coraje de verdad porque la extraño y no tengo a quien molestar ¿alguien que quiera consolarme?

Me despido de ustedes y espero su comprensión y aceptación en los próximos capítulos.

Cuídense bellezas del Fan ficción porque este hombre les agradece todos sus comentarios.


	18. Tan dulce como la azúcar o tan amargo co

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 17.- Tan dulce como la azúcar o tan amargo como el café. **

IMPORTANTE: antes de que comiencen a leer les indicare que habrá una marca la cual será esta à".::**::.", la cual quiere decir que deberán escuchar una música muy… ¿importante? Acorde a los sentimientos de Shaoran y Sakura (_**Réquiem for a dream**_). ¡Mensaje enviado!

—**Shaoran—**

Hoy, antes de que diera media noche estaría en un autobús al lado de Sakura para huir a un mundo infinito, no tan infinito pero de vacaciones nadie podría decir nada.

Pero antes de que yo me despidiera de Eriol lo escuche hablar por teléfono, parecía como desesperado, como si las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de salir de sus ojos como aquella noche en la que su padre lo corrió de la casa.

Y entonces entendí que con quien hablaba no era con Tomoyo sino con su madre…

—_Hi mom, am Eriol… _Hola mamá, soy Eriol.

Si bien parecía un poco temeroso de lo que la señora le fuera a decir y hasta donde sé ella tenía un carácter algo difícil.

—_No, no, I am not engaged in problems... well yes, in one…_ No, no, no estoy metido en problemas... bueno sí, en uno.

Dicho esto su tono de voz disminuyó, cambio muy rápido y tan repentino que si bien parecía un chico que vivía con miedo todo el tiempo con sus padres

—_Not mom i am not at home with my dad, yes, yes __i requested leave __of the house, wait, leave explain... _No mamá no estoy en casa de mi papá, sí, sí me corrió de la casa, espera, déjame explicarte…

Y entonces el silencio, iba a soltar la noticia después de respirar hondamente, claro que lo sabía, lo conocía tan bien.

—P_regnant to Tomoyo… _ Embarace a Tomoyo.

Pareció que la madre de Eriol gritó por teléfono ya que Eriol empezó a suspirar.

—_I have not paid tuition, i did not submit my review mom I need Money… _No he pagado las colegiaturas, no pude presentar mi examen mamá necesito dinero.

Y entonces la desesperación se apoderó de él, su tono de voz se hizo cada vez más grueso, más pesado

—_Mom i am your son!... __¡_Mamá soy tu hijo!—

Pareció gritar y pensaba salir y ver lo que pasaba pero me resultaría incomodo ver a Eriol llorar

—_Y__es, yes with Shaoran, but mom __meant not __accept in no work… _sí, sí con Shaoran, pero mamá entiéndeme no aceptan en ningún trabajo— repitió como si su madre se negara a escucharlo — _No mom i am not going to return to England, mom please, please __listen to me__…! ¡_No mamá no voy a regresar a Inglaterra, mamá por favor, por favor escúchame!

Y los gritos me hicieron que me pusiera nervioso lo cual nunca pasaba y es que nunca lo había escuchado gritarle a nadie, es más, siempre me pareció que Eriol era de aquellas personas que te costaba sacar de sus casillas, como si su meta en la vida fuera siempre la de molestar y reírse a costa de los demás.

—_Mom, Shaoran me is helping with the tuition in the college but i cannot live like this... _Mamá, Shaoran me está ayudando con la colegiatura en el colegio pero no puedo vivir así— me nombro tratando de regresar a la calma—_My dad i do not want to help, please mom let me not so…_ mi papá no me quiere ayudar, por favor mamá no me dejes así. — Y entonces, su voz se quebró —_Please Mom I need you_… Por favor mamá te necesito.

Eriol comenzó a llorar…

Entonces decidí que al salir a despedirme yo no haría ningún comentario acerca de la llamada que acaba de escuchar.

Es más, tome mi maleta y salí como si nada pasara, como si yo no hubiera escuchado su conversación y no lo hubiera escuchado llorar en un teléfono.

—Hablaste con tu papá hace un momento ¿verdad? — pregunte mientras buscaba unas galletas de chispas de chocolate de la alacena, ciertamente no le iba a decir que lo había escuchado, seria humillante.

—No, con mi madre— dijo bebiendo su taza de café mientras leía el periódico de la escuela, no sé porque Naoko se empeña en ponernos en la portada si ya no hacíamos nada, pero bueno esa niña estaba loca.

— ¿Ella va a pagar tu colegiatura? — pregunte mientras tomaba lo que estaba buscando y puse la caja de las galletas sobre la mesa.

No era que me importara mucho que su madre pagara la colegiatura y tampoco me molestaba prestarle algo de dinero porque ciertamente a mi ni falta me hacia contar lo que le estaba prestando.

—Sabes que de la producción no se vive muy bien— dijo apretándose la sien de manera tediosa —. La agencia será suya pero la compañía no le esta financiando mucho — Suspiró —, le esta pidiendo prestado a medio mundo para pagarte todo lo que te debo.

— ¿Y Tomoyo? — pregunte, ciertamente me importaba muy poco si Eriol salía adelante solo o no, pero con un hijo las cosas resultan ser muy distintas y a pesar de todo aprecio a Tomoyo como una amiga.

—Hoy iremos al ultrasonido, le compre el añillo de compromiso, pero bueno, es cuestión de que su madre le permita que se "_case conmigo_" después de saber que mi padre me desheredo y me corrió de la casa dudo que me acepte como... — aquella palabra le resultaba sumamente difícil y a quién no. —Ya sabes— dijo sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Apenas habían dado las diez de la noche y yo ya estaba como un romántico poeta idiota lanzando piedras a la ventana de mi amada esperando que ella se escapara conmigo y cuando digo _"se escapara"_ me refiero a todo el sentido de la palabra porque su padre y su hermano se habían negado rotundamente a dejarla pasar el fin de semana conmigo cuando Tomoyo no habían intercedido con ella aunque conociéndolas ya se les ocurriría algo; a Sakura para decirle a Tomoyo y a Tomoyo para protegerla y darle la libertad que ahora ya no podía permitirse.

Su manita se asomo por la ventana y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarme una maleta negra de viajero algo… bueno, bastante pesada pero que pude atrapar con agilidad cuando deje mi mochila en el suelo.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte al darme cuenta de que ella estaba mirándome desde arriba con ojos de miedo, no estaba arrepentida lo sé — ¿vas a volar en tu escoba o prefieres que suba para ayudarte a bajar?

Ambos reímos, hacia ya tanto tiempo que dejamos de insultarnos que nos bastaba bien una vez por semana o por cada que hubiera oportunidad.

Inmediatamente Sakura salió por la ventana, estaba con su pijama, seguramente ya la habían ido a supervisar y lo hizo para guardar el secreto; miró al árbol que estaba realmente cerca y pareció calcular la distancia para saltar, yo estaba bastante nervioso ¿y si se caía?, no, no podría perdonarme haberla lastimado literalmente.

Se sujetó de la rama de tal manera de agacharse y quedar con los brazos tendidos esperando a que yo llegara para atraparla, si quisiera dedicarse al circo ella no lo lograría jamás.

Conocía muchos deportes y los llevaba a cabo pero cuando se ponía nerviosa no podía ni correr dos metros.

Baje su maleta al suelo y corrí en su auxilio lo cual ella lo tomó bastante como un súper héroe con súper poderes que la podría atrapar sin problemas pero no o no, no con ella a mi lado.

Creo que en una ocasión había dicho que ella se parecía a _la ley de Murfy_ y yo siempre era el que estaba a su lado cuando las cosas no funcionaban bien.

Se dejó caer de manera tosca que apenas si pude sujetarla de las piernas porque inmediatamente me vi tirado en el suelo boca arriba con Sakura sentada en mi estomago.

—Bájate…

Conseguí decir antes de gritar de dolor si es que aun podía porque se me había ido todo el oxigeno de los pulmones.

—Bueno chico hermoso — me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente para luego levantarse y tender su mano para ayudarme lo cual acepte gustoso —, creo que es momento de irnos.

—Sí… — susurre, aun no había recuperado el aliento.

— ¿Trajiste el…?

—El auto de Eriol está dando vuelta — dije señalando la calle que está cerca de un puente en donde nadie podría escuchar el motor en su casa.

Caminamos y por supuesto que yo ya ayude con su equipaje lo cual me hizo caminar muy despacio pero todo esto valía la pena, dos días y medio al lado de Sakura sin nadie que nos estuviera molestándonos, sé que suena egoísta pero su castigo vendría más tarde y si ella no estaba arrepentida y preocupada yo tampoco debería estarlo.

Inmediatamente las luces del auto de Eriol se encendieron en dos parpadeos dándonos la señal de que ahí estaba y no podíamos perdernos.

—Gracias Tomoyo — dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga en cuanto ella salió del coche.

—Te odio — le respondió Tomoyo con la misma sonrisa. Le parecía divertido pensar que ella y yo nos estábamos fugando para vivir un sueño de amor.

Y la idea no me parece tan mal.

—Los dejaremos en la estación — me dijo Eriol ayudándome a meter el equipaje —, se supone que deben estar ahí media hora antes.

—Sí— dije encogiéndome de hombros —, es sólo un fin de semana.

—Tú no conoces ni siquiera Tokio por completo y planeas llevártela a una playa que ni siquiera has visto y escuchado — dijo a manera de represión —, da igual — suspiró —, de todas formas no me escucharas.

—Exacto — afirme.

Al entrar al auto Tomoyo opto por dejarme el lugar del copiloto para que ella y Sakura hablara de cosas de chicas y de no sé que otras tonterías que las niñas hablan.

Ella eran las únicas que hablaban porque Eriol y yo estábamos callados, no había necesidad ni siquiera de poner música porque ya casi son las once de la noche y normalmente en lo que es Tomoeda nunca había personas rondando por ahí ni siquiera los jóvenes maleantes a pesar de ser viernes aunque seguramente se reunirían a las doce de la noche como de costumbre.

— ¿Y qué playa es?— preguntó Tomoyo quitándole a Sakura los dos boletos —, ¡Vaya!— exclamó —, eso es muy lejos Shaoran.

—Es lo mismo que yo…

Pero inmediatamente calle a Eriol con la mirada y con mi silencio por supuesto.

—Está bien — dijo Sakura en nuestra defensa —, nos las arreglaremos ¿verdad?, además algo que este en Japón no amerita decir que queda lejos.

—Cierto — dije suspirando.

—Ya llegamos — dijo Eriol estacionándose enfrente de la estación de autobuses turísticos.

Siendo viernes diría que la gente se estaría empujando pero parecía que todo estaba a nuestro favor.

—Ham… vendré por ustedes el domingo— dijo Eriol —, mándame un mensaje en la mañana para que venga en la tarde ¿ok?

Asentí, más que una salida vacacional me parecía una despedida.

—Cuídate mucho amiga — dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga —, y no te preocupes que tu padre no se dará cuenta.

—Cuento contigo para que no se dé cuenta — dijo Sakura sonando más bien amenazante.

—**Sakura—**

Al subir al jodido autobús me quede mareada la primera hora, estaba todo tan oscuro y con tan pocas personas me estaba dando un poco de miedo pero inmediatamente me tranquilice al darme cuenta de que Shaoran se encontraba a mi lado dejándome acurrucarme en su pecho mientras él se recargaba en la ventana con el frio que estaba haciendo y él permitiendo eso.

No podía dormir y no se traba por la culpa de estar engañando a mi padre porque realmente algo que Shaoran no sabía era que le había dejado una nota diciéndole todo eso y además habíamos hablado en la tarde y él no me había negado la salida aunque tampoco me había dado permiso.

De todas formas ya estaba hecho.

Nos habíamos sentado hasta atrás puesto que no queríamos molestias por parte de nadie y dado que sólo éramos nosotros dos y una familia de cinco para un autobús de cuarenta personas yo diría que íbamos más que cómodos.

Me acurruque nuevamente para quedarme profundamente dormida y creo que ya lo había logrado. Eran las doce de la noche y creí que aun faltaría más.

Sentí como mi cabeza se dejaba caer con cierta lentitud sobre un cojín pero eso no impidió que yo no me despertara porque sentí que no había dormido más que unos cinco minutos.

—Ya levántate — es voz yo la conocía perfectamente bien como para confundirla con la de mi padre o con la de mi hermano —, vamos que ya llegamos.

¿Llegamos? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Esa sí que era una sorpresa!

Vi mi reloj del celular y apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana ¿Qué clase de persona enferma se ocurre viajar tan rápido? Pudo haber tomado ocho horas y yo no estaría nada impaciente siempre y cuanto me dejaran dormir todo lo que yo quisiera.

—Quiero dormir un poco más — dije apenas audible para mí.

—Vamos mi vida — dijo Shaoran acariciando mi cabello —, te pediré un taxi para que puedas ir cómoda.

—No, no quiero dormir.

—Sí — dijo consintiendo eso —, duerme mi vida yo te llevare.

Escuche las olas del mar golpeando el arrecife y recordé el miedo que le daba a Shaoran escuchar aquel sonido que resultaba sumamente tétrico y de mal gusto para sus recuerdos pero yo no permitiría que eso le molestara.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré con que sólo se trataba de una pequeña cabañita con una recamara que se dividía con una puerta de entre la sala comedor. Salí para ver qué tal estaba el lugar ya que Shaoran se encontraba dormido aun y no me perdería de hacerle el desayuno por segunda vez en mi vida.

Ciertamente no había televisor sólo una enorme sala con una mesita en medio para beber té y más al frente estaba el comedor junto a la cocina; muy bonito, acogedor y hogareño.

Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que verdaderamente o estaba muy alejado o por ser mitad de semestre que nadie se tomaba vacaciones porque no había absolutamente nadie rondando por ahí ni a media arena de la cabaña.

De inmediato me di cuenta de la hora que era, no pasaban más allá de las dos de la tarde y ciertamente hacia tanto calor que yo no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo en la cabaña esa esperando a ver a que hora Shaoran se dignaba a despertar o a desayunar.

Me puse el único traje de baño que tengo y ciertamente no podría decir que es la cosa más sexy del mundo pero tampoco podría decir que era digno para una niña de doce años porque yo ya soy literalmente una mujer.

Color rosa con rayitas negras y con el dibujo de una fresa en el bikini, muy lindo y a la vez femenino.

Tome una toalla y deje la puerta abierta para que Shaoran supiera que yo había salido —de todas formas no iba a irme lejos— y supiera en dónde estaba.

Sentir la brisa fresca, la arena en mis pies y luego adentrarme poco a poco al océano era la cosa más fabulosa y pacifica del mundo, no cambiaria esto por nada más en el mundo: sólo Shaoran, el mar y yo.

No había necesidad de pedir más.

Nade cerca de una hora midiendo mi distancia y tiempo para que Shaoran no se preocupara y mandara llamar a la guardia costera para buscar un supuesto cadáver con lo loco que se ponía cuando no me encontraba.

De momento, sentí como unas manos delgadas y largas me tomaban por la cintura mientras yo estaba bajo el agua. No estaba asustada porque yo conozco estas manos a la perfección pero no por eso dejo de sorprenderme aquel calido tacto cuando yo estaba segura de estar sola.

Al salir a la superficie vi su cuerpo todo hermoso dejando que su piel brillara por el contacto con el sol debido a la humedad de su rostro por haberse sumergido. A veces era tan perfecto.

—Parece que no esperabas compañía — me dijo en un tono muy tierno y a la vez con un poco de tristeza por no haberlo despertado con un beso o tal vez pensó que yo quería estar sola dado que este es un viaje mió y no de él como en un principio me lo dijo.

El viaje es mió y él sólo sería la compañía.

—No… — susurre muy tímida, no lo esperaba.

Por alguna extraña razón estaba muy nerviosa, como cuando fue mi primera vez con él de la cual no me arrepiento pero reitero que todo fue muy rápido. Supongo que debo cargar con esa conciencia por no haber hecho las cosas con coherencia y por adelantarme demasiado.

No me arrepiento y aclaro que ciertamente ¿lo amo? De una manera que yo nunca llegue a pensar, era como necesitarlo demasiado, como los pulmones piden oxigeno yo pedía a Shaoran para sobrevivir.

—Presiento que nuestro fin de semana se ira muy rápido — dijo abrazándome mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por sus hombros para nivelar la estatura.

— ¿Enserio?— pregunte dudosa —, yo no lo creo — afirme —. De hecho presiento que será eterno.

— ¿Acaso te molesta estar conmigo todo un fin de semana?

Aquello sonó con un tono de leve despecho y ciertamente no era mi intención haberlo dicho de esa forma pero aun no supero esa parte de ser cursi porque me cuesta desenvolverme ya que rompí de un momento a otro mi regla de oro.

—No me refería a eso — dije acariciando su rostro para luego besar la punta de su nariz —, quise decir que ciertamente podremos hacerlo eterno sí así lo queremos.

Bueno más cursi no se podría.

—**Shaoran—**

Eran las seis de la tarde y seguramente comenzaría llover horriblemente pero ella no quería moverse de ahí, me pareció estar al lado de una niña de cinco años que es llevada al mar por primera vez en su vida.

Su mirada representaba toda aquella luz, aquella imaginación y excitación de presenciar algo sumamente hermoso y pacifico aunque en sus ojos yo siempre llegue a pensar que eran como lagunas ahora veía el inmenso mar.

Corría cuando las olas trataban de aproximarse a ella e inmediatamente regresaba y daba infinidad de vueltas levantando sus piernas como si tratara de golpear las olas y ella saliera vencedora.

— ¡Shaoran!— gritó mirándome con esa sonrisa suya que simplemente me derretía —, ven Shaoran el agua esta deliciosa.

—Creo que no — dije quedamente cruzándome de brazos para cubrirme un poco —, hace un poco de frió y el agua esta helada, no yo te esperare aquí.

—Es acaso que ya te aburriste— dijo y no me pareció una pregunta —, no importa — dijo sonriendo —. De todas formas ya esta comenzando a llover y es mejor darnos un baño.

Asentí mirando al cielo y ver las nubes que trataban de formarse en una sola con un color grisáceo por la tormenta que estaba por aproximarse.

Al entrar a la cabaña no me había percatado de lo acogedora que lucia con todas esas luces ahorradoras y con la chimenea que se prestaba para que Sakura y yo pasáramos un fin de semana inolvidable, aunque claro esta que yo pasaría un buen fin de semana siempre y cuando ella estuviera a mi lado sin importar vivir en una caverna llena de murciélagos hambrientos o a mitad de la selva huyendo por no ser devorados por esos animales exóticos y salvajes, no, nada de eso me importaría siempre que yo estuviera con ella.

— ¡Mira Shaoran un montón de malvaviscos!— gritó emocionada mientras abría uno de los gabinetes de la alacena.

—Ponlos en la fogata si quieres — dije encogiendo los hombros, sencillamente los malvaviscos resultaban tan dulces que a veces me llegaban a empalagar tanto que casi estuve a punto de vomitar en dos ocasiones y las dos ocasiones no las quiero recordar.

—También encontré unos chocolates blancos como te gustan — me dijo entregándome una barra de chocolate con cubierta blanca.

—Gracias — dije en susurro —. ¿Te gustaría que leyéramos algo?

No es que yo estuviera nervioso ni nada por el estilo pero con el fuego, la cabaña, la lluvia, los truenos y más aparte ella que esta ante todo el orden; me parecía una idea magnifica mientras ella calentaba sus entupidos bombones conmigo al lado leyendo para su gusto.

—Sí claro — dijo sonriéndome mientras abría la caja de bombones —, escoge un libro o lo que sea que hayas traído mientras caliento un poco de té.

No tarde demasiado en encontrar aquella maleta en la cual había guardado el libro que venia leyendo desde el autobús que causo que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos.

Abrí la pasta gruesa y busque en exacto el párrafo con el que me había quedado…

"_Ese año pasaron muchas cosas en este país. Entre otras, Andrés y yo nos casamos._

_Lo conocí en un café de los portales. En qué otra parte iba a ser si en Puebla todo pasaba en los portales: desde los noviazgos hasta los asesinatos, como si no hubiera otro lugar._

_Entonces él tenía más de treinta años y yo menos de quince. Estaba con mis hermanas y sus novios cuando lo vimos acercarse. Dijo su nombre y se sentó a conversar entre nosotros. Me gustó. Tenía las manos grandes y unos labios que apretados daban miedo y, riéndose, confianza. Como si tuviera dos bocas. El pelo después de un rato de hablar se le alborotaba y le caía sobre la frente con la misma in­sistencia con que él lo empujaba hacia atrás en un hábito de toda la vida. No era lo que se dice un hombre guapo. Tenía los ojos demasiado chicos y la nariz demasiado grande, pero yo nunca había visto unos ojos tan vivos y no conocía a nadie con su expresión de certidumbre._

_De repente me puso una mano en el hombro y preguntó:_

— _¿Verdad que son unos pendejos?_

_Miré alrededor sin saber qué decir:_

— _¿Quiénes?_ — _pregunté._

—_Usted diga que sí, que en la cara se le nota que está de acuerdo _—_pidió riéndose._

_Dije que sí y volví a preguntar quiénes. Entonces él, que tenía los ojos verdes, dijo cerrando uno:_

—_Los poblanos, chula. ¿Quiénes si no?_

_Claro que estaba yo de acuerdo. Para mí los poblanos eran esos que caminaban y vivían como si tuvieran la ciudad escriturada a su nombre desde hacía siglos. No nosotras, las hijas de un campesino que dejó de ordeñar vacas porque aprendió a hacer quesos; no él, Andrés Ascencio, convertido en gene­ral gracias a todas las casualidades y todas las astucias menos la de haber heredado un apellido con escudo._

_Quiso acompañarnos hasta la casa y desde ese día empezó a visitarla con frecuencia, a dilapidar sus coqueterías conmigo y con toda la familia, incluyendo a mis papás que estaban tan divertidos y hala­gados como yo._

_Andrés les contaba historias en las que siem­pre resultaba triunfante. No hubo batalla que él no ganara, ni muerto que no matara por haber traicio­nado a la Revolución o al Jefe Máximo o a quien se ofreciera._

_Se nos metió de golpe a todos. Hasta mis hermanas mayores, Teresa, que empezó calificándolo de viejo concupiscente, y Bárbara, que le tenía un mie­do atroz, acabaron divirtiéndose con él casi tanto como Pía la más chica. A mis hermanos los compró para siempre llevándolos a dar una vuelta en su coche._

_A veces traía flores para mí y chicles ameri­canos para ellos. Las flores nunca me emocionaron, pero me sentía importante arreglándolas mientras él fumaba un puro y conversaba con mi padre sobre la…_

— ¿Necesariamente tenemos que seguir con la lectura?

La pregunta de Sakura me sacó de concentración que ya no pude decir más y simplemente me había quedado callado; no era lo que se decía una literatura romántica pero a mí en lo general me gusta la historia del mundo y que mejor que conocer la historia de un país latino que de un libro después de la época colonial.

Por un instante me detuve a pensar qué era lo que le había molestado a Sakura de la lectura como para que la frenara de momento cuando apenas había empezado así que simplemente la mire agachando la cabeza ya que ella se encontraba recargada en mi pecho mientras devoraba sus empalagosos malvaviscos.

No se trataba de una historia de terror ni de magia ni nada por el estilo.

—Está muy bonito — dijo incorporándose para alejar la bolsa de plástico y el libro para arrojarlos al sillón que estaba detrás de mí. Se acercó de una manera provocativa que no pude evitar no sonrojarme así que lo único que hice fue aclarar mi garganta para camuflar mi nerviosismo —, pero ciertamente no quiero quedarme dormida.

Ho.

—No sé… tal vez si nos damos un baño y luego entramos a la cama estaremos más cómodos ya que mañana tenemos que irnos desde muy temprano.

—No tenemos que irnos — dije mordiendo mi labio inferior a lo que ella me miró con cara de no entender nada —. No tenemos que irnos — repetí —, podemos quedarnos aquí cuanto queramos.

—Shaoran…

—Yo podría comprar este lugar — dije rápidamente. Hablar de asuntos de dinero no era lo mió —, el regresar sólo haría que las cosas fueran como siempre.

—Ya no tenemos que ocultarnos — dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño pues realmente no entendía nada.

¡Es qué todo se lo tengo que explicar con peras y manzanas!

—No — afirme a ese hecho —, pero siempre hay cosas, comentarios, obligaciones y no quiero volver a la presión — dije decidido —. No tendrías que preocuparte de nada, le explicarías todo a tu papá y yo podría mantenerte.

—Tengo diecisiete años— susurró —, no sabemos lo que queremos…

—Yo sí — dije rápidamente —, yo sí sé lo que quiero; _y te quiero a ti conmigo_.

—Pero yo ya estoy contigo — dijo suspirando mientras acariciaba mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos lo cual me pareció un tacto gélido y suave.

—No por siempre — dije firmemente —, cuando termine el instituto yo regresare a Hong Kong con mi madre y tu iras a cualquier universidad del país y no sé cuando volveré a verte.

— ¿Esto no es una despedida, verdad?

En sus ojos pude leer el temor y ciertamente esto no era una despedida, se trataba de un simple paseo para los dos pero ahora que lo veía de esa manera me parecía que ciertamente era una despedida.

El estomago me ardía y sentía ese golpe y vació en la boca del estomago cuando sientes que algo malo va a pasar, ese presentimiento del cual no sabes qué ocurrirá pero que te impide regresar a un lugar para mantenerte a salvo.

—No, no, no— dije tan rápido que ni yo me entendí al decirlo —; no quise darte a entender eso— me corregí dando un leve beso en la punta de su nariz —, pero a veces pienso que algo va a pasar, algo malo y no quiero regresar.

— ¿Qué puede pasar?— preguntó sonriendo.

—No sé — murmure —, llámame loco pero incluso con mis amigos presiento que hay muchas despedidas.

—Es nuestro ultimo año Shaoran — dijo son sutileza, tal vez estaba espantada de mis paranoias pero ya no me importaba —, todo el mundo comienza a despedirse entrando diciembre y aun falta medio año para salir y la verdad es todos ustedes eran muy unidos hasta que se consiguieron novias.

—Entonces todo era más fácil — dije sin importarme lastimarla.

— ¡Ya lo creo que sí!— exclamó por lo cual sentí que no la había lastimado en lo absoluto —, no te sugestiones cuando todo parece ir bien, incluso Fuuma y Kamui mejoraron sus calificaciones ahora que Rika y Naoko los meten en cintura.

Hizo una expresión de madre enojada lo cual me causo mucha gracia.

Tal vez tenía razón y es mejor disfrutar lo que me queda del día en lugar de ahogarme en penas que aun no suceden.

Cuando entramos al baño no me sentí forzado a tocarla como cada vez que la veía de espaldas, todo lo contrario, me sentía como una pareja realmente común y sin ningún prejuicio.

Fui el primero en salir y de inmediato tome la primera toalla y me la enrede al cuerpo pero una risita me impidió enroscarla para que yo se cayera de la cintura. Era Sakura quien no traía nada puesto para cubrirla y estaba cruzada de brazos, las gotas de la lluvia en la bañera se deslizaban por sus pechos, su estomago, del cabello a sus hombros y brazos.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sonando muy molesto.

¡Me purga que la gente se ría a mis espaldas!

—Nada — dijo conteniendo una risa a lo cual me cruce de brazos esperando que me dijera de qué demonios se estaba burlando —, es sólo que yo creí que las toallas estaban hechas para que las chicas se secaran el cabello; el aire sirve para secarte como hombre.

Ho, era eso.

No pude evitar reírme y agachar la cabeza, ciertamente no me había dado cuenta de lo que yo hacia y decía antes de estar a su lado, de verdad había cambiado tanto que incluso mis modales ya son diferentes.

—**Sakura—**

Sentir sus manos completamente húmedas y frías hizo que mi cuerpo se hiciera casi tan chiquito por el frío que creo que me encogí al contacto pero no dije nada, me limite a quitarle aquella toalla que tanto le estorbaba y que por supuesto no le iba para nada bien, él nunca la necesito y me resultaría sumamente incomodo que apareciera pudoroso porque pensaría que se trataba de otra persona y no de él.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello pasando su lengua para llegar a mi mentón y luego devorar mis labios con pasión lo cual además de excitarme me estaba haciendo sentir débil.

Logré tumbarlo en la cama encimando en él sentí como sus uñas trataban de adentrarse en lo que es la cintura lo cual me logró sacar uno o dos gritos de placer antes de llegar a la demencia total.

Clave la vista en su torso desnudo lo cual me hizo pensar que más que un hombre extremadamente guapo me pareció un completo ángel de la belleza.

¿Cómo era posible que yo pudiera odiar a un hombre como este?

Pero a veces las interrogaciones que me hacia cuando estaba con él me llegaban a entretener demasiado que podía olvidarme de él y eso es lo que menos quería.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que descubrí en el campamento antes de hablarte? —pregunté mientras me entretenía besando su cuello.

Y debido a que estaba sentada —casi encima de su torso desnudo — me di cuenta al sentir que aquel tacto y los besos estaban llevando a Shaoran a la demencia total ya que algo no pequeño se tornaba completamente endurecido casi gritando que quería salir y explorarme nuevamente

Negó al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando para que me respondiera, en provocación me moví lentamente como si me estuviera acomodando en un mullido sofá lo cual hizo que Shaoran enroscara aun más sus manos entorno a mi cintura.

—Que tu siempre me gustaste — dije recordando cuando él y sus amigos estaban en aquel lago desnudos y Shaoran se enojo con Eriol de no sé qué tontería y fue la primera vez que lo vi completamente al aire.

— ¿Ah sí?— preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sí — asentí haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su abdomen. Yo también me estaba volviendo loca porque no había nada que me impidiera acomodarme del modo correcto y entrar pero aun no era el momento —, se lo dije a las chicas… que tu siempre me pareciste atractivo de no ser por tu maldito carácter.

—Eso… es algo que no… puedo evitar

Al darme cuenta de los jadeos y gemidos de él supuse que le estaba haciendo mucho daño y no era justo para él.

Me aparte sutilmente de sus piernas y poco a poco me fui agachando para quedar apretando no sólo su estomago sino también para que mis besos descendieran de su ombligo hasta su…

— ¡Hey!— casi gritó poniendo sutilmente su mano derecha en mi cabeza para impedirme que mis besos continuaran —, ¿Vas hacer lo que creo vas a hacer?

Sus ojos estaban muy cansados pero radiaban de un brillo especial en el momento en que yo comencé a besarlo; digo, esto no es nada malo por supuesto porque yo lo conozco y además esto es su cuerpo y él me pertenecía ahora y siempre.

—Si— respondí.

Shaoran estaba tan agitado que creo le costó mucho trabajo pensar seriamente.

—Si te molesta no lo haré— dije sonando bastante deprimida, de verdad que lo quería hacer.

—No, no, no, no — dijo rápidamente casi costando hablar ¡estaba tan agitado! —, pero digo que… Dios… nunca me lo han hecho y…

Baje la mirada, si él ya no tenía nada que decir significaba que podía volver a mi tarea para mantenerlo completamente bien concentrado en que quería demostrarle todo lo que me hacia sentir por dentro y por fuera.

Respire tan cerca de su miembro que sentí como Shaoran se ponía tan duro como una roca que sus manos parecían yeso sobre mis hombros.

No tenía miedo y ciertamente ya tenía ganas de hacerlo desde la primera vez.

Acaricie su vientre para tocar lo que debía tocar y cerrar la mano en torno a su erección, sosteniéndolo. Y creo que Shaoran ahora ya era una roca y también un corderito indefenso y yo me había convertido en el cazador.

Ahora la que llevaba el control era yo.

Lo primero que hice fue pasar mi lengua en su virilidad, no era que me diera asco ni nada por el estilo pero a veces los nervios traicionan a uno cuando hace cosas que en su vida había hecho, pero no sólo eran nervios sino que el temblor en mis piernas incrementó e hizo que un escalofrió recorriera desde la nuca hasta la cadera.

Entonces deje mi lengua reposar un poco en la punta y lentamente hice que mi boca se deslizara tratando de abarcar hasta donde pudiera para luego comenzar a succionar y luego abandonar, era como un desliz tan calido y ciertamente no tenía un mal sabor.

Shaoran ya no tenía las manos en mis hombros sino en mi cabeza haciendo que la agachara un poco más lo cual significaba que lo que estaba haciendo no sólo estaba bien para mí sino que a él le estaba gustando.

Me aleje un poco y lo que hice fue depositar una serie de besos en su entrepierna izquierda mientras con mi mano derecha hacia un moviendo de arriba y abajo tan suave y tan lento que juro escuche como Shaoran trataba de aguantarse un grito de placer.

Creo que al menos esta vez yo había ganado.

—**Shaoran—**

Me sentía arder, era un veneno que me recorría hasta el cerebro y luego estallaba para llegar a todo el cuerpo, era la adrenalina, pero no me podía permitir llegar a la energía máxima del orgasmo porque entonces yo perdería este juego de placer y de verdad que eso me hacia falta, eso le hacia falta, ahora estábamos más completos que nunca y se sentía muy bien.

—Ya déjalo — susurre aguantando un grito de placer.

Trate de sentarme para besarla con pasión y lo que hice fue acariciar sus pechos con mis labios, a veces los mordía y otra veces simplemente los succionaba mientras mis manos bajaban para tocar su parte interna y la sentí brincar pero los brazos débiles de Sakura parecieron volverse muy fuertes de un segundo a otro porque me hizo que me volviera a recostar casi sin gastar un poco de energía ya que ella se la había llevado.

Ahora yo era el maldito corderito.

Acomode a Sakura con las piernas abiertas encima mió, era una buena posición y dicen que si ellas están arriba el placer es mucho más grato y ya que estábamos explorando cosas nuevas no estaba de más probar algo nuevo.

La tome con firmeza de su cadera y la hice que bajara poco a poco, no quería lastimarla y tal vez caer así en pique podría resultarle sumamente incomodo la primera vez en aquella posición y a los dos segundos la sentí unirse a mí. Y probablemente ella había sentido un poco de incomodidad porque sus manitas me golpearon el pecho, dos palmas estaban sosteniendo un cuerpo completo de ¿qué podría ser? Menos de unos cincuenta kilos por lo delgada que estaba; igual agacho su cabeza y unos mechones de su cabello bajaron tanto que me hicieron cosquillas en el rostro.

Sakura se levantó y se abrazo a sí misma haciendo que sus pechos se vieran más grandes mientras cerraba sus ojos por momentos y abría su boca para luego morder su labio inferior como si tratara de esconder su placer al igual que yo para no irnos antes de tiempo.

Comenzó a moverse como si bailara sobre mi vientre, a veces trataba de brincar un poco y luego se movía de adelante hacia atrás torturándome más mientras yo apretaba aun más sus caderas y trataba de subir las manos hasta topar con sus pechos pero me parecían tan incansables que por poco comenzaba a ver borroso ¡Dios estaba llegando al éxtasis antes de tiempo! Por consiguiente Sakura alzó sus manos y comenzó a revolotear su corto cabello dando un pequeño grito que hizo que mi cerebro se alertara y baje un poco la cadera para hacer que ella se mantuviera quieta ¡estaba a punto de sufrir un paro y no quería decepcionarla!

— ¿Te molesta que hablemos?— preguntó jadeando.

¡Me costaba tanto hablar! Pero posiblemente eso me haría mantenerme más cuerdo.

—No… — contesté negando.

—.Hum… Rika me dijo… que eso… les molesta…

Volvió a deslizar su cadera de adelante hacia atrás como dos veces.

—No me molesta — respondí tratando de no empeorarlo.

— ¿Seguro? — me preguntó ahora subiendo un poco apoyándose con las yemas de los dedos pegados en mi vientre para luego volver a bajar y sentirla aun más de lo humanamente posible.

—Ajá… — respondí… —Es… igual…

— ¿Qué es lo que… sientes?— preguntó casi en un gemido —… es… diferente… estas… más cansado… se siente genial ¿no?

Al menos yo no era el único loco.

—Ham… sí hum… estupendo… — dije casi gritando mientras cerraba los ojos, me relamía los labios y tomaba con más fuerza su cadera para detenerla —… magnifico… — dije mordiendo mi labio inferior —… pero… deja de moverte…

Y lo hizo.

— ¿Te duele?

Negué tomando una almohada y colocándola sobre mi rostro para que ella no pudiera verme.

—Voy a… si te vuelves a mover eyaculare en ti y no estamos protegidos — dije tratando de quitarme la almohada pues sentí que ella trataba de levantarse pero eso lo arruinaría aun más —… tengo que pensar en otra cosa — casi grite mientras volvía a esconder el rostro en la almohada y sentí como Sakura se cubría con la sabana, eso ayudaría un poco más.

¡Gracias Dios por darme una novia completamente comprensiva!

—Creo que ya esta lloviendo…

Genial, eso ayudaría.

—Creo que… sí…

—Mañana… a qué hora sería conveniente hablarle a Eriol…— tragó saliva y me quite la almohada para mirarla, creo que estaba volviendo a ser yo otra vez.

—A las doce… no sé… ¿en dónde aprendiste esos movimientos?

Sí seré más celoso que curioso pero ella no lo notó.

Soltó una risita, tal vez si lo notó.

—Rika y Tomoyo me lo explicaron ayer en la tarde, dicen que no necesitas de experiencia para aprenderlo y yo sé escuchar y casi tomar apuntes.

Eso lo dijo como si estuviera muy orgullosa de que aquello sí había resultado.

—Hazlo de nuevo — dije tomando con firmeza su cadera —, sí… hazlo, ya paso.

—**Sakura—**

Comencé a moverme tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía aunque debo admitir que el que Shaoran me pidiera tiempo ayudo bastante a recuperar la energía que estaba ya completamente acumulada para gritar de placer, y con eso de que Shaoran estaba viendo el reloj supuse que ya estaba un poco cansado así que trate de moverme aun más para terminar.

—Dicen que las chicas… llegan al orgasmo a los veinte minutos— ahogo nuevamente un grito mientras me acariciaba el vientre tratando de subir su mano hasta mis pechos pero no llegó y mejor volvió a bajar la mano posándola en la exacta unión de nuestros cuerpos.

—Probablemente… yo ya estoy llegando…

¡Y lo estaba, la energía me pedía que gritara su nombre pero a veces la mente trataba de ganarle al placer!

—Mírame… — me dijo.

Shaoran comenzó a arrugar su nariz como un felino y luego su boca comenzó a entreabrirse dejando escapar ya no sólo leves suspiros sino unos gemidos increíbles… me fui bajando para quedar casi frente a frente y escuchar sus gemidos que más que parecerme placenteros me hacían sentir que los dos estábamos llegando al mismo punto.

Yo también arrugue un poco la frente y entrecerré los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un grito de placer al escuchar que él ya no sólo gemía sino que también trataba de gritar.

¡A eso se le llama entrega!

Shaoran escondió su rostro entre mi hombro y el mentón depositando leves besos paseando con lengua que ya me estaba tranquilizando.

—Eso… eso fue genial…

Lo era, pero no pensaba decirle nada porque él me había visto y es que nunca nos habíamos mirado mientras llegábamos al orgasmo por lo cual ahora me encontraba un poco apenada pero ya estaba hecho y tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo exactamente igual pero él estaba agotado.

Sentí como su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación soportando mi peso completo que aun no había desecho la unión pero si a él no le molestaba a mí tampoco.

—Creo que es prudente que me salga — dije suspirando.

—Sí… — dijo levantándose de la cama —, voy al baño.

—Cántame — pedí al ver una guitarra en una mecedora, él tenía cara de no entender absolutamente —, me encanta tu voz.

—Pero no me sé muchas canciones — dijo rascándose la cabeza por los nervios pero yo le hizo ojitos de perrito regañado y de inmediato cayo rendido —, pero sólo una y ya.

_AND ID GIVE UP FOREVER TO TOUCH YOU  
CAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU FEEL ME SOMEHOW  
YOURE THE CLOSEST TO HEAVEN THAT ILL EVER BE  
AND I DONT WANT TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW_

AND ALL I CAN TASTE IS THIS MOMENT  
AND ALL I CAN BREATHE IS YOUR LIFE  
CAUSE SOONER OR LATER ITS OVER  
I JUST DONT WANT TO MISS YOU TONIGHT

El sonido de la guitarra era exquisito y más bello aun con la voz de él, entregaba tanto de él cuando sacaba una melodía.

_AND I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME  
CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND  
WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM_

AND YOU CANT FIGHT THE TEARS THAT AINT COMING  
OR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IN YOUR LIES  
WHEN EVERYTHING FEELS LIKE THE MOVIES  
YEAH YOU BLEED JUST TO KNOW YOURE ALIVE  
  
Vivía la canción él era mi ángel.

_AND I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME  
CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND  
WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM_

I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME  
CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND  
WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM

I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM

Era como si desapareciera entre él, la guitarra y la letra y yo podía ser parte de eso porque la inspiración en este momento, en este segundo, en la voz y melodía era yo.

Llegó el domingo y pensé que ese era el peor día de mi vida porque me enfrentaría a los gritos de mi hermano y a los malos pensamientos de mi padre, nadie veía con buenos ojos a los Monou, a los Shirou, Yamasaki y tampoco a Li y mucho menos a los Hiiragizawa pero no le iba a mentir a mi padre dado que Tomoyo tampoco me iba a ayudar con tal coartada así que estaba completamente dispuesta a recibir cualquier regaño.

Shaoran estaba en la recamara recogiendo unas cuantas cosas mientras yo estaba en la cocinita tomando un poco de té ya que minutos atrás yo misma había hablado con Eriol.

—Listo — dijo Shaoran mirando a la recamara —, creo que no falta nada.

—Sí — dije acercándome a abrazarlo por la espalda —. Te amo.

Lo sentía tan necesario, porque pasara lo que fuera a pasar él debía saberlo, debía conocer mi necesidad por él.

—Yo también te amo — me dijo mirándome de reojo ya que estaba detrás de él, deposito un beso en mi frente y luego sonreímos —. Creo que no es prudente que me presente formalmente con tu padre esta tarde.

—Lo harás mañana a la salida del instituto.

Llegamos como a eso de las tres de la tarde a Tomoeda y todos los amigos de Shaoran ya estaban ahí esperando o tal vez verificando si todo había sido cierto, digo, irnos dos días sin decirle a nadie cualquiera hubiera pensado que nos habíamos fugado y creo que eso estuvimos a punto de hacer de no ser por pensar en mi padre sino no hubiéramos regresado porque él ya no planeaba volver.

—Mi buen Güero — dijo Fuuma golpeando la espalda requemada de Shaoran —, estábamos tan preocupados por ti que por poco mandamos a la policía a buscarte.

Infinidad de risas invadieron la estación y Shaoran pareció divertido por lo cual yo también reí.

—Te perdiste la pedida de matrimonio oficial de Eriol — dijo Yamasaki —, y vamos a festejarlo a Tokio.

— ¿Te apuntas verdad?

—Claro — respondió Shaoran —, pero iré a cambiarme.

—Sí — dijo Eriol —, hueles demasiado a placer.

Kamui me hizo favor de dejarme en casa.

Entre y de inmediato encontré la silueta de mi padre ocultó en las sombras sentado en su sofá favorito, y de inmediato el miedo recorrió la espalda.

Se cruzó de brazos, estaba rojo de ira.

— ¿Qué te crees?— inquirió aguantándose para darme una bofetada.

¿A que iba todo esto?

— ¡Tú no estás en edad para irte sin permiso dos días sin avisar! — gritó tan fuerte que por impulso se levantó del sillón levantando su mano mostrando su dedo acusador para darme un reproche. — ¡A esa hora sólo salen las…!

— ¡Yo no soy una puta! — grite.

De verdad que yo no estaba como para insultos, regaños y reproches; por lo que inmediatamente me di la vuelta y empecé a subir las escaleras.

— ¡No me des la espalda jovencita! — gritó mi papá subiendo las escaleras a la misma velocidad que yo.

— ¡Es mi vida papá! — grite entrando a mi habitación para luego cerrar con seguro, no podría violar mi privacidad.

—**Shaoran—**

Quedamos de ir a Tokio para distraernos un poco pero yo estaba tan requemado por el sol que lo único que quería era dormir pero por alguna razón sentí que estaba bien y no ahogaría tanto a Sakura con arrumacos y deseándola a cada momento, me sentía como en la época de las cavernas sólo queriéndola tocar a cada momento, no, era mejor así aunque sea un día de libertad.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar como siempre, como cada día y estaba seguro de que no era ninguno de mis amigos porque ellos llamarían al celular, después de que el maldito teléfono no dejo de sonar a los cinco tonos decidí levantar el auricular.

— ¿Bueno?— conteste de la manera tradicional.

—_Xiaolang_— y la voz terriblemente serena que salió del auricular me puso la piel de gallina, no podía moverme e inclusive la respiración se me corto de momento, el simple hecho de la pronunciación correcta de mi nombre me hizo hasta que el corazón dejara de palpitar.

—**Sakura—**

— ¡Yo no hice nada malo papá!

— ¡Ha claro que sí! — gritó desde afuera de mi recamara. — ¡Eres una niña no una adulta y mientras vivas bajo mi techo vivirás bajo mis reglas!

— ¡Esta también es mi casa! — grite sentándome al filo de la cama. De verdad que no entendía el comportamiento de mi papá.

Él nunca había sido grosero ni autoritario conmigo y sí había hecho algo malo pero no para que me tratara como a una cualquiera.

— ¡Pues una casa que vas a respetar sobre la verdad! — gritó ahora golpeando la puerta. — ¡No me mientas Sakura, vi el coche del niño afuera hace un momento!

—Es un amigo papá— contesté manteniendo la cordura y lo era porque quien me trajo fue Kamui. —Y Shaoran es muy respetuoso, no me hizo nada malo.

Me acerque lo suficiente a la puerta para que papá escuchara que yo estaba completamente calmada y racional como para mantener una conversación civilizada y para que fuera yo quien pidiera las explicaciones porque no entendía absolutamente nada.

— ¡Pues ya no lo hará más!— gritó — ¡Ya me dijo Touya que es el amigo del hermano de Nakuru!

Dicho esto entendí menos de lo que me había perdido. ¿Y eso que carajo tenía que ver? Abrí lentamente la puerta y deje que papá entrara, estaba rojo, colerizado por vaya uno a saber de que se había enterado como para ponerse así.

Touya dijo algo que no debía. Lo sé, lo sé.

—**Shaoran—**

—_Hijo, cómo estas_— y la forma tan tranquila y tan… ¿tierna? Me resulto sumamente extraña, me dio algo de miedo pero tenía, debía responder.

—Buenos días madre— respondí de manera educada, nunca podré referirme a ella como los demás chicos a sus madres, con ella no podía faltar el respeto. —Estoy muy bien gracias. ¿Cómo está usted?

—_Muy bien, ¿hijo?_— respondió como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa, aunque claro eso yo nunca lo sabría.

—Sí madre— dije.

— _Por cierto_ _Fanren espera que estés con Sakura en la boda_— dijo muy contenta, al menos ella me había hablado aunque fueran para puras pendejadas. —_Claro si tú estás de acuerdo en traerla para que la familia la conozca. _

—Claro madre, lo que usted diga— dije para acallar cualquier otra sugerencia o comentario. —Estoy por salir, iré a Tokio con unos amigos.

—_Muy bien hijo; cuídate mucho y espero verte en estas vacaciones_.

—Así será madre, adiós. — y corte.

—**Sakura—**

::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**:: ::**::

—Sí papá— dije muy tranquila —, es amigo de Eriol y ambos van en mi clase. — respondí suspirando.

— ¿Los drogadictos? — preguntó mirándome aun con más rencor, no lo conocía, lo estaba desconociendo como padre. —Contéstame Sakura ¿Son ellos? — señaló a la ventana como si aun Shaoran estuviera ahí afuera esperando.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — pregunte aguándome las ganas de llorar.

Estaba completamente anonadada, no sabía qué decir, cómo actuar o responderle para que no tomara aquella actitud conmigo; yo no merecía este trato.

Sentí como la bilis corría por mi estomago hasta llegar a mi garganta y me quemaba tanto que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar por la ira de no entender aquel comportamiento.

¡Yo no soy una drogadicta y tampoco lo es Shaoran!

—**Shaoran—**

Me resulto bastante extraño que exactamente hoy ella me llamara, pero bueno, una llamada de tu madre a la cual no has visto en casi… bueno, en tantos años no hace mal a nadie.

Y su visita de días atrás no contaba.

Fui directamente al parque pingüino, el lugar en donde son las partidas y en donde son los encuentros, me pregunto si algún día encontraríamos otro lugar para quedarnos de ver, pero bueno… aquí estamos.

En un principio creí que todos comenzarían a pedir cervezas y bebidas de más, con eso de que Eriol ya sabe de todo esto de las combinaciones alcohólicas creí que iría a presumir un poco y se alocaría por mostrarnos un poco de su aprendizaje en su trabajo, pero no fue así, simplemente nos dedicamos a pedir una sola bebida sin mucho que decir o pensar.

— ¿Qué van a pedir? — nos preguntó amablemente el cantinero mientras limpiaba una jarra cervecera. Me dio la impresión de que este hombre ha trabajado en este lugar por muchos años ya que no le sorprendía todo lo que veía y escuchaba de nuestros compañeros de al lado.

—Cuatro cervezas— dijo Kamui sintiéndose hombre de mundo.

— ¿Parezco muy desesperado?— dijo Eriol haciendo dibujos en la mesa con su dedo índice.

—Te vez nervioso— dijo Fuuma encendiendo un cigarro.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?— pregunte mirando a Yamasaki el cual parecía perdido en un mensaje de su celular.

— ¿Cómo de qué?— contestó Yamasaki aun sin mirar al hombre que nos atendía.

Parecía que teníamos más de veinte años, no hablábamos, no pensábamos nada y las bromas o algún tipo de chiste verde de mis amigos no estaba presente y no era que me preocupara demasiado porque incluso yo sentí la necesidad de permanecer callado y mantenerme perdido a mi bebida que apenas era consumida por sorbos.

—El matrimonio es el vínculo eterno que hacen dos personas para el resto de sus vidas, un vinculo que no tiene fin— dijo Kamui sonando muy profundo y no tuvimos alguna respuesta para su análisis ya que él fue el primero en romper el hielo con nosotros — ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro de mi hijo— dijo Eriol mientras bebía un poco más de su vaso.

—Entonces está bien— consintió Fuuma mientras succionaba un poco más a su cigarro que por cierto, era _Capry_ lo cual quiere decir que muchos hombres se le quedaban viendo a él… y también a mí, pero en la licorería no vendían otros.

—**Sakura—**

—Por lo visto no vas a negarlo— dijo aparentando calma —. Muy bien— dijo sonriente, pero era una sonrisa tan macabra que me erizó la piel —, no digas nada, no lo justifiques ni tampoco te debes justificar; no te quiero ver con ese niño y tampoco quiero enterarme de que en el instituto estas con él.

— ¡Pero papá! — grite dejando que mis lagrimas bañaran mi rostro. — ¡No puedes saber cómo son; Eriol es el papá del hijo de Tomoyo!

—Peor aun— dijo autoritario —, si eso hizo Tomoyo con un niño como ese imagínate como terminaras tú. No, Sakura; mañana renunciaras a tu trabajo y te quiero en casa a las cinco de la tarde a más tardar, te escapaste una vez y te prometo que no volverás a hacerlo. No lo volverás a hacer.

—No me puedes hacer esto— dije susurrando de tanto llanto.

—Lo hago porque eres mi hija y eres una niña y si está en mis manos alejarte de esas malas compañías entonces lo haré, tú nunca me habías mentido.

— ¡Me gustaba más cuando no estabas en casa! — grite llorando para rematar con lo peor que le había dicho a mi padre en toda mi vida. — ¡TE ODIO!— grite, estaba furiosa, eufórica, colérica ¡estaba peor que un perro rabioso!

No me van a separar de Shaoran. ¡ESO LO PROMETO!

—**Shaoran—**

Pasadas unas horas no estábamos nada ebrios, y digo _nada_ porque sinceramente no habíamos consumido demasiado sólo bastaron aquellas únicas bebidas y hasta eso no nos las terminamos, creo que eso de estar en rehabilitación propia nos estaba funcionando, al menos yo, ya casi no tomaba por eso de que Sakura estaba hecha una loca cuando llegaba oliendo a alcohol y no me convenía enojarme con ella por una pendejada como esa.

—Bueno— dijo Eriol casi en brindis —Es hora de irnos— levanto su diminuto vaso y luego le dio un gran sorbo, poco después nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la camioneta de Kamui, ciertamente ocupar el auto de Eriol era algo que ya no se podía hacer dado que ahora lo tenía Tomoyo por emergencias.

—Manejo yo— dijo Eriol —Kamui al volante…

—Peligro constante— terminamos todos aquella frase y es que Kamui una vez ocupo el auto de Yamasaki y le destruyó la defensa por completo y estaba sobrio que era lo peor y peor más porque estaba coqueteando con Kotori.

Las risas y las bromas no se hicieron de esperar mientras estábamos camino a casa, la carretera era amplia y si bien faltaba mucho para llegar a Tomoeda estando en Tokio, pero bueno, mañana hay escuela y son exámenes así que no nos convenía faltar.

—Apaga las luces— dijo Yamasaki mientras notábamos que no había nadie en la carretera, ni un alma, ni un auto ni nada, estábamos completamente solos y viéndolo de esa forma era mejor.

—Nos pueden multar— corrigió Eriol mientras ponía el parabrisas ya que la lluvia empezó de manera muy brusca acompañada de viento, lo bueno fue que salimos del lugar a tiempo sino estaríamos completamente empapados y más aparte nos enfermaríamos.

Pero entonces… una luz… grande… entre blanco y amarillo… el chirrido de las llantas… la lluvia que estaba a todo lo que daba, la velocidad del auto, las risas de nosotros, aquella peligrosa curva que nosotros estábamos ignorando… y entonces…

Lo único y ultimo que sentí fue que mi cuerpo y mi cabeza daban vueltas y vueltas, el paisaje estaba cambiando y era como si mil agujas se incrustaran en mi cuerpo, las nauseas no se iban y aquella luz aun estaba dándonos de golpe en el rostro, era extraño que después de tanto ruido las cosas se calmaran así sin más… es sencillamente claro que nuestro cuerpo se había desprendido de nosotros para no volver jamás, pero los llantos de las personas se estaban desvaneciendo… la oscuridad se volvía amiga mía y me está invitando a ser acompañado con ella, podía la oscuridad y el dolor decirme que me arrojara a un pozo y yo estúpidamente preguntaría ¿qué tan hondo?

No podía creer como las cosas de la vida daban un gran giro cuando se es tan joven, pero el agua, la lluvia, estaba inundándonos cada vez más porque las vueltas… porque aquellos giros que me hacían sentir completamente indefenso no terminaban…

Y no lo harían nunca.

¿Por qué la vida tiene que funcionar de esta manera tan extraña?

¿Por qué cada una de las cosas que hacemos regresan a nosotros tal cual un bumerang que lanzas lejos y aun así no tarda en volver?

La verdad es que no entiendo porque cuando pensamos que una herida esta cerrada después de un tiempo una navaja de doble filo te corta y la herida sangre nuevamente…

— ¡Eriol cuidado!

A ClockWork ¿boy?:

Cof, cof, cof… snif, snif, snif

La influenza es la peor enfermedad, me ha quitado a mi hermanita por casi más de una semana por estar en hospital ¡no puedo soportarlo!

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Muy candente al principio ¿no? Creo que hacia un poco de calor dentro de las computadoras y no se trataba de ningún virus jejeje, de igual manera el capitulo anterior como me explico mi hermana y cito completamente:

"_Se trataban de las despedidas que a veces se hacen sin querer realizarlas y ya la calentura del capitulo se heló por completo con este final y con la reacción de Fujitaka al darse cuenta de la fuga de su única y muy amada hija pero es cierto, no le podía poner que la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos porque el amor de los padres a veces va más allá de lo que nosotros pensamos y la reacción de Sakura me pareció muy buena_.

_Veamos, vayamos por partes ¿ok? Y es que trate de hacer la escena de Sexo oral lo más sana que pude y espero no haber ofendido a nadie, digo, hay que ser de mente abierta: no hay que ser puritanas pero no quiero decir que hay que exhibir algo que es meramente intimo y de verdad que la escena la hice de corazón y no saben cuanto me costo hacerla. Por cierto, el libro que Shaoran le esta leyendo a Sakura se llama "__**Arráncame la vida**__" de una periodista mexicana llamada Ángeles Mastretta; lo recomiendo ampliamente."_

Bueno, ella lo escribió en una hoja y yo solamente lo escribí para ustedes, ahora en mi opinión la relación con la ultima descripción de Shaoran estuvo algo fuerte y creo que todas lo notaron, no sé que pasara — bueno sí lo sé pero no se los diré porque tienen que leer el próximo jejeje — y por consiguiente se cambiara esto de un Romance humor a un romance drama el cual no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo cambiarlo y si alguien me dice se lo agradeceré.

Es algo extraño y ciertamente es mi opinión con eso de que al principio todo rosa y risas y chistes y bromas, y de momento complicaciones, no se sabe lo que se quiere, problemas internos, a veces la autoestima esta alta y luego baja… y diría más pero todas lo sentimos algún momento y las que no ¡ya lo sentirán! Así es la pubertad.

Anuncio antes que otra cosa que la canción que Shaoran le canta a Sakura es la de Iris de los Go Go Dolls en acústico para que ahora ya la tengan en sus mp3.

_Réquiem for a Dream_ fue la música que yo escogí cuando leí el capitulo y ella autorizo que la metiera lo cual me hizo sentir la adrenalina de la marca que les indique y si es que la escucharon mientras leyeron a partir de la marca entonces entenderán la manera en qué fue creado el capitulo. No se preocupen que ya falta muy poco como lo dijo mi hermana y posiblemente después las sorprenderá con otro fic que yo estoy escribiendo con ella y que espero les guste.

Nos vemos en el siguiente ¿ok? BYE


	19. Porque él es de alas y yo de raíces

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 18.- Porque él es de alas y yo de raíces. **

—**Tomoyo—**

Aun me costaba imaginar todas aquellas vivencias, todos los recuerdos de mis años de preparatoria; era como ver aquella hoja de árbol que está completamente en verde y pasadas las estaciones comienza a tener un color completamente deteriorado hasta quedar completamente tan dura como una papa frita que al tomarla con la mano y cerrarla en puño se destruye quedando hecha polvo; así me sentía yo… pero mi vida al lado de Eriol es algo que yo jamás voy a olvidar y aunque las cosas sean distintas yo estaré bien… nosotros estaremos bien.

—_Buenos días— llegó un doctor de no más de dos metros jaja, bastante alto, rubio y de ojos azules. —Soy el doctor Fay D. Flurite— dijo en cuanto tomo un estetoscopio para ponerlo en mi estomago y luego correrlo hasta el pecho, pareció no notar nada malo porque simplemente anotó el ritmo cardiaco y pidió algo a la enfermera con una señal. _

_Aplicaron algo de gel en mi estomago y luego pareció que el doctor me pasaba encima un micrófono y entonces, en una pantalla no muy grande apareció el feto…_

—_Qué raro— dijo el doctor mientras pasaba nuevamente el estetoscopio y lo volvía a retirar para seguir pasando aquel micrófono por mi vientre —Escucho dos latidos— dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba la pantalla. _

—_Sí— dijo Eriol con orgullo —Mi novia es una mujer fuerte— dijo mientras miraba a sus únicos amigos que estaban con él: Kamui, Fuuma y Takashi, por supuesto Kamui ni siquiera una sonrisa dedico, a él no le gustaba estar en el mismo hospital en donde su madre trabaja, le resulta tan incomodo que sólo veía el reloj para contar los segundos e irse._

_Por supuesto a mi no me molestaba que se fuera y no me sentiría ofendida pero él había accedido a acompañarnos. _

—_Quiero decir que son gemelos— dijo el doctor mirándome pero yo sinceramente no entendí con claridad, creo que me habían tapado los oídos o aquel gel había hecho una muy mala reacción. _

— _¿Es una broma? — preguntó Eriol casi histérico mirando la pantalla. _

— _¿Piensa usted que estoy jugando? — preguntó el doctor mirando fijamente a Eriol. _

—_No, no, no usted no entiende— repitió Eriol su desesperación —Nosotros sólo queremos uno— dicho esto sus tres amigos no pudieron evitar sonreír y casi escuche soltar una risita mientras se cubría la boca con la mano fingiendo tos el mismísimo doctor. _

— _¿Perdón? — preguntó el doctor casi en escándalo. _

—_Es que bueno, somos jóvenes y podremos __**sólo con uno**__— recalco él uno con mucha claridad mientras me miraba pero yo trataba de descifrar a mi segundo hijo en aquella maquina. _

—_Ho lo siento joven— dijo el doctor tratando de ser razonable — ¿Quiere devolverlo?_

— _¿Se puede? — Preguntó Eriol lo cual ahora no sólo consiguió sacar una sonrisa de de los tres amigos sino una sonora carcajada. _

—_Jovencito, debió de haber pensado en eso hace cinco meses y medio._

— _¡Ya sé!— dijo Eriol, bueno casi gritó, en dirección a mí, eso era muy mala señal. —Vamos a darles un medallón, al pasar quince años se reencontraran y serán felices._

—_Eres un idiota— dije mirando con mucho miedo a uno de mis mejores amigos que aun resulte poco creíble es nada más que Fuuma. Él siempre me ha cuidado de Eriol cuando se pasaba de listo y Kamui más bien resultaba ser como Shaoran y Takashi: su más fiel soplón si yo hacia algo así que en ese aspecto yo confiaba en Fuuma. _

—_Bueno, para que no estén tan separados Sakura y Shaoran se quedan con uno— dijo nuevamente. _

—_Cállate Eriol. — dijo Fuuma —. Si Shaoran se entera que andas queriéndole regalar un hijo te quitara no solo tu virilidad para ya no tener más sino que te enviara con tu madre. _

Qué bonito era pensar que las cosas iban a resultar bien y ahora esto.

—Disculpe que la moleste señorita — dijo un joven de uniforme blanco parado en la puerta de color gris con una pequeña ventanita en medio casi enrejada —, pero nadie se puede quedar aquí pasadas tres horas — yo suspire —. Sus padres ya van a venir por él.

Entonces es cuando ahora él ¿ya tenía padres? Maldita vida jodida y poco creíble.

—**Sakura—**

Aun no recordaba nada infartante en mi vida de no ser cuando esta noche al recibir una llamada de un minuto y medio a eso de las cuatro de la mañana me sentí completamente disfuncional, inservible para la humanidad, pero el ver a Shaoran tendido en aquella cama mientras varios tubos y agujas se incrustaban en su cuerpo era la viva imagen de la perdición.

Pero entonces antes de poder decir o sentir nada, los ojos de Shaoran iban recuperando su brillo nuevamente.

Su mirada estaba opaca.

— ¿En dónde estoy?— preguntó mientras una lagrima corría por su rostro, tal parecía que aun continuaba sudando.

—En el hospital— conteste mientras secaba mis lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunte mientras acomodaba una almohada, parecía querer levantarse pero eso lo lastimaría aun más.

— ¿En donde están?— preguntó mientras se incorporaba bruscamente —, ¿Dónde está Yamasaki, Kamui, Fuuma y Eriol?

Y entonces las lagrimas bañaron nuevamente mi rostro, no podía decirle la noticia tan de golpe, le afectaría, lo pondría delicado y lo que menos quería era que sufriera más de lo que ya se veía, no era culpa de nadie, ellos no tuvieron la culpa, estaban bien… yo lo sé, él no me mentiría yo sé que ellos no estuvieron agresivamente ni pelearon con nadie, yo lo sé, ellos me lo prometieron por la vida de las personas que más aman, Shaoran lo prometió por mí, _por mi_.

—Yamasaki y Fuuma están en terapia intensiva— dije mientras acomodaba su almohada para que quedara sentado y no se lastimara la espalda —, Kamui está igual que tu pero en la habitación de al lado— dije suspirando, esperando y rezando que no me preguntara más porque yo no tenía el valor para decirle la verdad —. Los encontraron en un barranco, parece que trataron de salir; al menos Kamui y tu lo intentaron, Fuuma y Yamasaki se quedaron a mitad de salir de la camioneta pero…

— ¿Y Eriol?— preguntó con insistencia —, Sakura ¿En dónde está Eriol? Él iba manejando… Sakura…— me nombró casi con dolor, pero yo no podía, no debía contestar.

Y entonces sólo me dedique a negar con la cabeza mientras nuevamente mis lágrimas y mi llanto acompañaban al silencio de la habitación blanca.

—No, no, no…— comenzó a negar mientras apretaba sus ojos, esperando despertar de este sueño, de esta pesadilla —, ¡No, no, no! — gritó quitándose los sueros, quitándose su respirador de la nariz.

— ¡Doctor, Doctor!— grite como loca en el filo de la habitación, Shaoran quería quitarse todo del cuerpo que incluso al rasgarse con las agujas sangraba de los brazos —, ¡Ayúdenme por favor! — grite llorando nuevamente y por fin unas enfermeras entraron corriendo para ayudar a sujetar a Shaoran que se movía como un pez fuera del agua, no reaccionaba a nada, ningún llanto y ninguna palabra de consuelo lo harían salir de este_ shock_ que estaba padeciendo en este momento.

— ¡TRANQUILO HIJO!

Pero los gritos de las enfermeras estaban al tope.

— ¡Doctor se nos está yendo!

— ¡Estúpida has algo!— grite a una de las enfermeras mientras sostenía la cabeza de Shaoran.

— ¡Sáquenla, que se vaya lo estamos perdiendo!

Al cabo de unas horas Shaoran ya estaba bastante sedado pero no por eso se quedo dormido, era como si estuviera muerto mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación blanca dejando caer de vez en cuando unas lágrimas que no llegaban a recorrer sus mejillas porque yo inmediatamente se las borraba del rostro.

Me dolía tanto verlo tan desprotegido que incluso puedo decirles que yo sentía su dolor. Al igual que Tomoyo me sentía completamente impotente ante la situación; pero ahora Tomoyo se encontraba en su casa con su madre y un montón de médicos cuidando su salud.

Ella estará bien al igual que él, lo sé.

— ¿Está dormido?— me preguntó un hombre uniformado de policía o algo así; no había dormido hace tantas horas que incluso veía borroso.

— ¿Quién es usted?— pregunte de manera tosca, hostil. —, él no puede recibir visitas de nadie.

—Esto es rutinario — me dijo sonando muy serio y al mismo tiempo muy pasivo conmigo —, necesito que me diga qué fue lo que paso y cómo es que cayeron al barranco hubo otra persona muerta a causa del accidente y necesito que me diga cómo…

—No lo recuerda y por la ley tiene derecho a guardar silencio— dije rápidamente levantándome de la silla en la que estaba apoyada para mirarlo todo el tiempo; me cruce de brazos y espere a que él se fuera pero no fue así.

—Su amigo ya está como finado y nadie puede hablar por él— dijo suspirando —, sus dos amigos están en terapia intensiva por lo que se me prohíbe entrar…

—Kamui está en la habitación de al lado — dije aun a la defensiva.

Asintió.

—Sí, su madre lo mantiene sedado — dijo y recordé que su madre es medico por lo que le convenía que él estuviera tranquilo por no saber la muerte de su amigo —, si tan sólo me permitieras dejar hacer mi trabajo yo…

— ¡Nadie va a interrogar a mi hermano! — casi gritó una jovencita de cabello largo castaño y ojos tal cual los de Shaoran, era su viva imagen sólo que en niña de mayor edad.

—Es mi trabajo — se defendió el policía —, necesito saber si estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol o de alguna sustancia toxi…

—Mi hermano está completamente bien — dijo defendiendo aquella muchacha a Shaoran —, él y sus amigos no estaban bajo la influencia de ninguna sustancia y todo fue un accidente, él no lo provoco.

—Yo sólo quiero que me diga que fue lo que…

—Ya estoy harta de esas preguntas con él — dijo ella limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro —, toda la vida se la ha pasado sufriendo por culpas como para que vengan y le digan que posiblemente él pudo causar la muerte de su amigo.

—De todas formas haré esta entrevista lo más…

—Ya se verá — dijo ella sacando una tarjeta de su cartera de mano —, soy Li Fanren y cuando mi hermano salga del hospital entonces llámeme que yo acudiré a la entrevista con él junto un abogado si es necesario. Ahora por favor retírese que no voy a permitir que en el estado en que mi hijo esta se le atormente.

El policía asintió casi haciendo una reverencia y la actitud que ella había tomado realmente me dejo helada hasta los huesos pero no dije nada, me limite a sentarme y tomar su mano derecha que estaba completamente helada; yo sabía que él estaba escuchando todo pero no hizo ningún movimiento ni dio señal de que tenía ganas de hablar…

O de estar vivo.

—**Shaoran—**

¿En que nos habíamos equivocado?

¿Cómo era posible que todo esto cambiara así?

Éste era el momento en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir, dormir y no despertar o si es que iba a despertar que me dijeran que esto era una pesadilla.

Nuevamente la lluvia nos acompañaba, el sol una vez nos vio apagó su brillo y no lo culpábamos. No me sentía digno de estar a su lado, no me sentía digno siquiera de estar aquí. Verla ahí llorando, no permitía que nadie le hablara, no dejaba que nadie la tocara; Sakura intento protegerla de la lluvia pero en automático alejó todo contacto y continuó mirando aquella lapida.

El cuerpo frío, tieso y completamente pálido era el signo de que nosotros no éramos tan fuertes como lo aparentábamos, recuerdos imborrables se apoderaron de mi mente una vez que me acerque a ver aquellos lentes sin empañar, al ver aquellas manos blancas que siempre me sacudían el cabello, ver aquellos labios de los cuales ya no saldrían bromas hacia mi persona o ideas para cometer alguna travesura, ya no escucharía chistes, risas y groserías…

—_Hiiragizawa, mucho gusto. _

—_Xiaolang Li— dije cortante en el momento en que se presentó aquel chico que parecía estar platicando minutos atrás con un muchacho tan alto que bien podría estar en el equipo de lucha de la escuela en Hong Kong. En ese tiempo aun tenia aquella pronunciación digna de un chino como yo, pero bueno, al menos ese día no hubo burlas._

—_Ellos son Fuuma, Kamui, Takashi y yo soy Eriol— dijo en cuanto los restantes rodearon mi pupitre. — ¿De dónde vienes?_

—_Hong Kong— conteste muy serio mientras esperaba la llegada del profesor. _

—_Genial— dijo Fuuma —Tengo un tío que vive en Tokio._

—_Tokio esta aquí en Japón, idiota— corrigió Takashi golpeando ligeramente la nuca de Fuuma. _

—_Hoy es la fiesta de noche de brujas en el instituto pero nosotros iremos a mi casa— dijo Eriol, sinceramente a mi no me importaba pero no por eso deje de analizar los cuatro rostros que me estaban observando en ese momento. — ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?_

—_Mejor di que sí— dijo Kamui sentándose al filo de la mesa de Eriol —Estas fiestas en el instituto son aburridísimas, el hermano mayor de esa niña siempre esta molestándonos así que es mejor irnos._

_¿Niña? ¿Hermano? Claro, cómo olvidarlo; Touya y Sakura Kinomoto. _

—_De acuerdo— asentí a mis nuevos amigos y compañeros de clases. _

_En ese entonces yo tenía trece años. _

—**Kamui—**

¿En que nos habíamos equivocado?

¿Cómo era posible que todo esto cambiara así?

Como me gustaría que dentro de cinco minutos la estúpida alarma comenzara a sonar con su _pipipipi_ molesto mientras pasados diez mi madre ya estaba quitándome las sabanas para darme dos que tres pellizcos en las nalgas y gritarme que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y que si no bajaba entonces le escupiría y luego me lo haría tragar a la fuerza… me gustaría que esto fuera un mal sueño y todo eso comenzara a pasarme como cada mañana pero no… ya no más.

En ese entonces yo ya tenía mucho de tener trece años y dentro de tres meses yo cumpliría mis catorce, pero fue precisamente aquella época en la que yo comencé a tener a mis mejores amigos en el instituto Seijô.

_El día era como cualquier otro cuando apenas vas casi __al final del primer semestre, algo nublado y con pocas lluvias pero los alumnos no parecíamos notarlo. _

—_El día de hoy un nuevo compañero se incorporara con nosotros — dijo Kaito Yusei nuestro director al cual por cierto yo siempre llame por su nombre —, él viene de Inglaterra y su madre es la dueña de nuestros hoteles de servicio en nuestro viajes por lo tanto quiero que le den una grata bienvenida. _

—_Aja — dije recargando mi barbilla en el pupitre —, dinos Kaito ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

—_Más respeto Kamui — me dijo —, él es Eriol Hiiragizawa y no sólo él será su nuevo compañero pero tal parece que el joven Li aun se encuentra en Hong Kong arreglando unos asuntos por lo tanto reciban a su compañero con una sonrisa._

_Al verlo entrar no me pareció nada normal con sus ojos grandes azules cubiertos por los lentes y ese cabello tan diferente en tono contraste con su pálida piel por ser un británico, un nuevo rico vanidoso tal como yo, tal como Fuuma y tal como Takashi._

—_Vaya, con que dos extranjeros — me dijo Fuuma en susurro —, a ver si no resultan ser unos odiosos. _

—_No creo — nos dijo Takashi —, ambos son muy importantes para el instituto y además resulta que a ambos los expulsaros de tantas escuelas en su país que el venir a un país diferente les será muy útil. _

—_Hola — nos dijo al sentarse al lado mío —, ya he escuchado mucho de ustedes — nos dijo sonriendo — ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?_

Desde el primer momento me agrado y se volvió mi mejor amigo tal cual los otros cuatro.

—**Fuuma—**

¿En que nos habíamos equivocado?

¿Cómo era posible que todo esto cambiara así?

No me hacía a la idea a pesar de que trataba de no pensar en ello, quería que se tratara de nada más que un sueño del cual faltaba poco por despertar pero yo sabía al mismo tiempo que mi negación lo único que haría sería empeorar aún más las cosas.

Ver a mi querida Tomoyo aferrada a una rosa como si de ella pendiera su vida me resultaba un trago amargo aunque gracias a ella podía mantenerme en pie.

_Estábamos sentados en el jodido teatro del instituto esperando a que nos dieran nuestras clases correspondientes conforme al taller, ciertamente no estaba nada nervioso de que fuera a tocar lejos de mis amigos porque copie las respuestas de Shaoran y de Kamui con mucho cuidado como para alejarme tan drásticamente. _

_A mis quince años me sentía como un chico de diecisiete por ser el más alto y el más fuerte siempre confundido por un profesor de deportes pero nunca de burlas dado que no saldrían bien librados. _

—_Hola hermanito — me saludó mi hermana menor Kotori quien es novia de Kamui, mi mejor amigo. Apenas la saludo con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza y volteo para darme cuenta de que Rika y todas sus locas amigas ya están ahí paradas con Tomoyo y esa niña, Sakura Kinomoto quien es hermana de Touya el chico que me golpeo creyendo que yo había lastimado a su hermanita en el juego de salto hace dos años. _

—_Yo creo que no — dijo Shaoran a Eriol quien no dejaba de ver a Tomoyo pero no decía nada ya que el primero estaba que se moría porque ella lo mirara. _

—_Muy bien, su atención por favor — nos dijo el profesor Terada el cual estaba parado en aquel escenario para llamar a todos nosotros, acto seguido el director Yusei entro con una libreta en mano._

—_Cuando diga sus nombres los quiero aquí al frente por favor para que puedan tomar sus batas de laboratorio — dijo el director lo cual quería decir que el taller sería el de pintura. Y así fue llamando y fue llamando a cada uno hasta que llegó el nombre del taller que me interesaba —. Pasen al frente para el taller de Combustión interna…_

_Genial, justo lo que nosotros queríamos. _

—_Li, Hiiragizawa, Shirou, Yamasaki, Tanaka, Zypher, Kogane, Elfen, Sato, Nitta y… Yoshimitsu. Ahora para el taller de Teatro son Daidouji, Monou. _

_Pasadas dos horas yo quería llorar y mis amigos no dejaron de burlarse. _

—_Te veras lindo con las actuaciones y los trajes de niña — dijo Yamasaki recargándose en el hombro de Kamui. _

—_No te preocupes hermano — me dijo Eriol viendo a Shaoran como veía y veía a Tomoyo —, nosotros de ayudaremos a salir de ahí. _

_El taller fue horrible y yo no podía pedir permiso ni para ir al baño, era el único hombre y todas las chicas me ponían nervioso… hoy, antes de que terminara mi horario debía ir a cambiar mi nombre para que no fuera oficial pero no… no tenía permitido salir. _

— _¡Una rata!— gritó Naoko subiéndose a mi espalda — ¡una rata, una rata, una rata!_

_Me asome por la ventana y de inmediato me hice el desentendido a ver a Shaoran trepado en la espalda de Kamui y a Eriol en la espalda de Yamasaki para arrojar no una sino cinco ratas al salón. _

_Así que yo también comencé a gritar. _

— _¡Joven Monou saque a esas ratas!— gritó la profesora pero yo estaba arriba de una mesa gritando como maricona —, Monou usted es hombre mátelas. _

— _¿Y qué?— pregunte aguantándome la risa —, no me gustan esos animales. Además me dan asco. _

—_Profesora Li y Hiiragizawa están asomados por la ventana — dijo Tomoyo. _

—_Genial, jóvenes ayúdenme a matarlas por favor. _

—_Con gusto profesora — dijo Eriol cubriendo a Shaoran el cual me dijo en susurro. Ve y cambia tu nombre, nosotros nos encargamos de esto _

Éramos tan unidos y ahora toda esa barrera que habíamos creado, todo se había ido al carajo todo ahora ya valía una mierda

—**Takashi—**

¿En que nos habíamos equivocado?

¿Cómo era posible que todo esto cambiara así?

Para mí sería más fácil pretender que esto no es verdad porque simplemente el estomago me arde como si hubiera tragado carbón al rojo vivo o como si una hoguera me estuviera esperando y a la vez se aproximaba a mí gritándome: _culpable._

Ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, no era cosa del otro mundo pero es algo que jamás podré olvidar y obvio puedo decir que incluso todos nosotros nos la pasamos en grande porque ciertamente fue algo tan mágico para los cinco que bien pudimos decir: no hay nadie que diga que no somos hermanos.

—_Vamos, vamos — nos dijo en susurro Kamui, cada cosa que se le ocurría era porque resultaría o muy divertida o muy excitante y si ya habíamos hecho tantas cosas malas una más no estaría más que bien recibida. _

—_Rika nos dijo a Fuuma y a mí que hay una cascada como a dos kilómetros de aquí. _

—_Eso es mucho — dijo Shaoran recostado en la cama con la cabeza prácticamente colgándole en la orilla mientras fumaba un cigarro hecho por él mismo. La marihuana no era lo suyo pero ha como le gustaba preparárselos él mismo y terminarlos pasados los diez minutos. _

—_No seas flojo — le dijo Eriol recargándose en mi espalda —, ya ves que es así de idiota cuando se le pasa de dosis. _

_Cierto, era muy poco creíble cuando Shaoran se drogaba sin nosotros. _

—_Ho por cierto — me susurró Eriol golpeando mi hombro delicadamente —, acompáñame. _

_Los dos salimos de la cabaña viendo como el esplendoroso brillo del sol estaba en su apogeo y la ida a la cascada era tan buena que no quería dejarla pasar. _

—_Te agradezco lo que hiciste por Tomoyo — me dijo —, decirle que Shaoran no estaba enamorado de ella para ayudarme a mantener mi relación es algo que no te agradecí. _

—_Eres mi hermano — dije pasando mi brazo por los hombros y luego cerrar mi puño para hacerle un tipo tornillo en la cabeza lo cual provoco risas entre ambos cuando él me empujó. _

—_Lo sé — me dijo riendo aun más —, y algún día cuando Chiharu se entere que le fuiste infiel hace mucho con Sarah te prometo que yo no diré nada. _

¿Por qué no todo vuelve a ser como antes?

Si lo que Dios necesita es castigarnos por consumir droga a los trece, por salir ebrios de los antros cuando teníamos quince por meternos con putas para tener nuestra primera vez en Ámsterdam que nos castigue a nosotros, que nos castigue completos y no uno por uno.

—**Shaoran—**

Y mil recuerdos con ellos cuatro se me pueden venir a la mente en este instante, en este momento, en este lugar, en el tiempo y el espacio necesario para hacer que esos recuerdos regresaran a la vida otra vez.

Pero la muerte sólo fue el inicio para saber que la vida no es como la pensamos, nada puede ser eterno y el tiempo no puede regresar, siempre creí que las cosas entre nosotros resultaban ser que éramos invencibles que nada nos podía pasar… hasta que Eriol falleció por un accidente de auto y entonces sentí que era el fin del mundo.

—Tomoyo— me acerque y trate de tocar su hombro pero mi mano me pareció pesada y el cuerpo de ella tan lejano que ni siquiera pude darle un roce. —Tomoyo— nombré nuevamente esperando que ella me hiciera caso, que me dedicara una mirada, que me gritara y nos dijera que nos odiaba como a nadie más en el mundo.

—Perdóname Tomoyo— dijo Kamui precipitándose para tocar el hombro de ella, pero al igual que a Sakura lo apartó de la misma manera.

—A él le gustaba verme vestida de azul— dijo sujetando esa rosa que yacía en sus manos, si está tuviera espinas juraría que Tomoyo no sentiría el dolor ni notaria sangre en sus manos. — Como él era de religión judía no se permite el blanco sino el negro ¿Creen que sea una falta de respeto? — preguntó mirándonos con sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Su vestidito color azul cielo me parecía demasiado primaveral a pesar de que el frío aun estaba presente entre nosotros.

Y me di cuenta de que cientos de personas bajo sus sombrillas estaban vestidos de color negro haciendo que el cementerio pareciera aun el peor lugar de todos. Y a lo lejos, más allá de todos los presentes; una chica de cabellos cortos y color marrón miraba este rito a una distancia lejana, como si su presencia fuera lo peor de este mundo.

Pero no lo era, ella ahora era lo peor de mi mundo o retractándome yo era lo peor de su mundo y no quería arrastrarla al infierno cuando yo sabía que ella pertenecía al cielo.

—Tomoyo te necesita— dije mientras me acercaba a ella, pero su mirada me atravesó por completo.

Tal vez era mejor recibir aquel trato de ella porque me facilitaría las cosas.

—_No sabes cumplir tus promesas_— me dijo tan bajo que apenas pude entender y basto ese entendimiento para que la sangre se me helara más de lo que ya estaba por el frío. Mi cuerpo se entumeció por completo, estaba rígido y sin respiración, sin aire en mis pulmones.

—Las cosas no fueron…

—No te justifiques— dijo cerrando sus ojos, forzándose a ya no mirarme, ocultando este sufrimiento —Tu no tuviste la culpa, simplemente sigues siendo un niño, nunca vas a crecer.

Este era el momento.

—Tienes razón…

Mis murmullos eran más susurros que otra cosa ¿pero que le podía decir? ¿Qué me perdonara? Claro que no.

Ni yo mismo me podía perdonar, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ella?

—Te amo— me dijo tan frío, tan helado, tan sin embargo, tan déspota y con tanto dolor al mismo tiempo que me hacían el ser más vil de este mundo, como una cucaracha, como una rata… como un gusano, como la peor escoria de la vida. —Y porque te amo yo....

—No, no, no— negué tratando de impedir que mis lagrimas bañaran mi rostro tal como la lluvia lo hacía al mismo tiempo, ya no me importaba nada, hubiera preferido morir en ese momento a sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ahora. —. Los dos vamos a lo mismo —dije muy serio —, yo ya no quiero estar contigo.

—Shaoran— dijo sutilmente mientras sujetaba mi rostro con sus delgadas manos y a pesar del inmenso frío su tibieza no se desprendía de su cuerpo —Yo no te estoy pidiendo… — dijo en el momento en que alce la mirada y vi en sus ojos verdes el sufrimiento más grande del mundo. —, tienes razón y yo no quiero saber qué pasó, no quiero saber en dónde estaban, no quiero saber que hacían o con quien, no quiero saber nada más pero...

Hablaba con mucho dolor, un dolor que yo le estaba causando, la desesperación en su voz casi me impide mirarla a la cara para poder mantener mi actuación, pero lo hacía por su bien.

Yo soy un ser despreciable: cause la muerte de mi padre, estuve al lado de la muerte de mi mejor amigo y ahora le partía el corazón a la chica que más he amado en mi vida.

Estoy completamente jodido.

—No me dejes así— dijo suplicando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y entonces sí sentí que era el fin del mundo, de mi mundo porque ella lo era, ella era mi mundo, mi vida, mi delirio y mi motor interno… sin ella yo soy nada, no valgo nada.

—Vas a estar bien sin mi— dije espiando a alguien de entre la multitud —_Tuvimos lo nuestro y fue hermoso hasta que ya no lo fue más _¿lo recuerdas?— dije acurrucándola en mi pecho mientras lloraba con más intensidad, mientras sus suspiros los absorbía mi cuerpo interno y mi alma no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla con fuerza, quería retenerla, hacer que ella se quedara.

—Tú no puedes dejarme — dijo sonando muy segura y desesperada al mismo tiempo —, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en donde tú no existas.

Pero yo sabía que ella podría hacerlo.

Pero tenía mucha razón en parte de su sufrimiento y mi agonía; ¿Cómo sí hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarla?

Y entonces llore más que nunca en mi vida, me aferre a una idea de que el perdón me llegaría en ese momento… pero las cosas no son así y aunque me duela iba a respetar toda petición que ella pidiera porque yo no tengo el valor para negarle nada, sus deseos se convirtieron en ordenes para mí y si ella ordenaba que me desvaneciera en el aire para no volver a hacerla sufrir entonces yo lo haría.

Si ella me consideraba muerto, entonces muerto estaba ya.

—**Sakura—**

Creí que el estar con mi padre y verlo solo era el fin del mundo, pero el mundo se detuvo cuando Eriol falleció.

La habitación completamente blanca con un montón velas por todas partes me hizo sentir mucho frío pero no dije nada, no podía quejarme cuando veía al señor Hiiragizawa y a su ex-esposa abrazados.

Ella gritaba muchas veces y la verdad es que no aguante las ganas de llorar al verlos a todos ahí a unos pasos del féretro.

— ¡No, no, no Dios mío no!— gritó ella perdiendo fuerzas en el cuerpo y el señor la abrazaba para que no se cayera — ¡Eriol, Eriol, Eriol!

Nakuru se abrazaba de mi hermano llorando con ganas, dejando escapar varios gritos de sufrimiento pero no comparados con los de la señora y el señor Reed.

— ¡Devuélvanme a mi bebé!— gritó la señora, la madre de Eriol abrazando el féretro tratando de revivir a su hijo, ella: Isabelle Clow. Dueña de la mayoría de los hoteles de toda Asia y parte de Europa.

¿De qué carajo servía tener tanto dinero? Ellos no lo necesitaron cuando les paso el accidente.

Y ellos, ellos tan callados con los ojos rojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, más pálidos que un muerto: Kamui caminaba como zombi mientras su primo lo abrazaba, Kotori estaba sentada al lado de Fuuma el cual tenía la mirada fija en la pared con Rika a su lado, Yamasaki se dejó abrazar por Chiharu y Shaoran… Shaoran sólo estaba ahí.

Ya podía verlo todo con claridad:

Kamui no hará bromas

Yamasaki no dirá mentiras

Fuuma será tranquilo y pasivo

Shaoran no volverá a sonreír

Y Eriol, Eriol ya había desaparecido.

—**Shaoran—**

No podía quedarme y mostrar mi cara. De inmediato pude irme y ni siquiera me despedí; metí las manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón y camine por el largo cementerio sin mirar la maldita capilla en la cual Eriol sería enterrado dentro de unas horas.

— ¡Shaoran!— Sakura gritó mi nombre, ya estoy loco; este es el infierno porque sé que me lo merezco y ella está a mi lado, en esta demencia. Podré soportarlo.

Unos bracitos me abrazaron por la espalda y trataron de sujetarme, de impedirme mi camino sin rumbo.

—No me dejes — imploró. Al instante cerré los ojos, debía, tenía que ser duro para que ella no viviera con un monstruo como yo —, no me digas que ya termino por favor… te creo, yo sé que no hiciste nada malo… por favor Shaoran.

Debía lastimarla, debía herirla para que me odiara.

—No funcionó — dije sin moverme, tampoco podía darle la cara —, no te quiero conmigo Kinomoto — dije de la manera más fría que pude —; nuestra magia se acabo y ya no tengo nada que hacer a tu lado.

— ¡No me mientas!

Me dio la vuelta y comenzó a empujarme con sus manitas débiles, sus ojos rojos me hacían un reflejo de que yo era una porquería. Me golpeaba tanto como podía, me daba infinidad de bofetadas y luego volvía a empujarme.

— ¿Ya terminaste?— pregunte con odio.

Continué con mi camino y unos hombres armados y con uniforme policial me detuvieron y dijeron mi nombre completo.

— ¿Es usted Shaoran Li segundo?— preguntaron mirándome fijamente.

—Está usted arrestado por posible asesinato del señor Yamatto Kenshin.

A mi lado izquierdo estaban Kamui, Yamasaki y Fuuma también siendo arrestados pero no decían nada al igual que yo, sabíamos que lo merecíamos.

— ¿Qué hacen?

— ¡Suéltenlos!

Y parecía tal como en las películas, la cámara gesell que pretendía ser un gran espejo en lugar de pared y yo sentado frente a un montón de hombres vestidos de negro con una grabadora.

—Dígame su nombre completo, año de nacimiento, en dónde nació y que estudia.

Suspire.

—Shaoran Li segundo, trece de julio de mil novecientos ochenta y ocho, nací en la costa de Hong Kong y estudio el último año de preparatoria en el instituto Seijô.

— ¿Usted iba manejando una Jeep Patriot 2005?— me preguntó al darse cuenta de que mi mirada estaba gacha.

—No— dije negando —, Eriol la iba manejando.

— ¿Era suya?

—No — volví a negar.

— ¿Qué hizo antes del accidente?

De repente, una fuerza extraña se apodero de mí y la sangre se había subido hasta mi cerebro el cual parecía estallar… debía descargar todo mi coraje y sufrimiento aquí, ahora, con ellos en este momento.

Me levante de golpe y comencé a gritar dejando escapará unas lagrimas.

— ¡Mi amigo esta muerto… cómo pueden pensar que matamos a un hombre, todo fue un accidente, nosotros no estábamos tomados él señor tenía sus luces encendidas y no obedeció la señal de que era un solo sentido nosotros no tuvimos la culpa! ¡Íbamos bien!

Entonces una puerta se abrió de golpe entrando de ella una señorita que era mi viva imagen y un hombre trajeado.

—No les digas nada — me ordeno el hombre.

—Levántate Xiaolang — dijo Fanren tomando de la mano —, vamos a casa tu no tuviste la culpa.

—**Sakura—**

Apenas había pasado cuatro días de la muerte de Eriol y yo ya no respondía a la vida porque me la habían arrebatado.

No podía moverme, no podía hablar y tampoco quería vivir porque ya no había por quien hacerlo.

—Sakura — tocaron la puerta de mi recamara pero yo no estaba dispuesta a atender.

Entraron y supe por la voz que se trataba de Nakuru quien vivía ya con nosotros desde hacía casi tres días.

Se sentó al lado de la cama pero yo estaba dándole la espalda mientras me abrazaba aun más a la almohada, quería estar sola.

—Debes ir al doctor — me dijo acariciando mi frente —, tienes un poco de fiebre.

—No me importa.

— ¡Touya!— gritó completamente desesperada — ¡Touya!

_Tendremos lo nuestro y será hermoso hasta que ya no lo sea más. _

Aquellas estúpidas palabras estaban presentes a cada momento, recordándome todo de él y que en verdad tenía razón al terminar con nuestra magia pero no podía aceptarlo, no así.

Aquellas palabras sólo me taladraban la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dije que _sí_ cuando me pidió huir con él? De esa manera no hubiera pasado nada de esto, Eriol y Tomoyo estarían bien y Shaoran no me hubiera dejado… si tan sólo hubiera… si sólo hubiera sido más…

—Esta alucinando — dijeron unas voces —, probablemente se deba al trauma que acaba de recibir además de que no ha dormido en dos días.

— ¿Debemos internarla?

—No, no creo que sea necesario, aunque por su falta de apetito debemos inyectarle mucho suero y vitaminas, no tiene buen aspecto.

—**Shaoran—**

Bien pudieron pasar varias semanas en mi mente pero el tiempo me indicaba que habían pasado sólo tres días de los cuales había pasado metido en cama sin pensar en nada, era como estar muerto en vida.

Ruidos de muebles moviéndose de un lado a otro me hacían pensar que aun estaba un poco consiente de las cosas aunque literalmente podía decir que la conciencia estaba perdida.

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que tratan de recordar algo y no pueden hacerlo? Yo lo sé, he tratado de recordar qué fue lo que paso, en dónde fue y por qué si todo iba perfectamente. Di mil suspiros en desesperación por no recordar absolutamente nada que preferí cerrar los ojos otra vez aun sabiendo que la misma pesadilla me atormentaría nuevamente.

Y dicho y hecho: la pesadilla terminó dejándome completamente bañado en sudor para respirar agitadamente una y mil veces.

—Ven cariño— dijeron al destaparme y darme una ligera nalgada con una mano sumamente delgada, pequeña y fría.

—Iré en cuanto el auto este abajo — respondí sin mirar a mi hermana, pero no sabía cuál de las cuatro era porque no podía reconocer su voz.

—Ya está aquí — me dijo sacudiendo mi cabello delicadamente el cual estaba ligeramente húmedo a causa de un baño que tome hace como hora y media.

Suspire otra vez… e suspirado aun más.

—**Sakura—**

Ayudar a Tomoyo era igual que enseñarle a una rana a cantar: imposible de comunicarme.

Opte por regresar a mi casa después de hora de intentar hablar con ella, sentía que me necesitaba pero al mismo tiempo sabía que necesitaba la soledad de compañera por un rato.

Me acosté en la cama abrazando a Kero, el peluche que Shaoran me regalo por capricho de Sarah; encendí la televisión y le deje en el canal que inmediatamente apareció, era una película muy conocida y posiblemente en otras circunstancias me parecería lo más hermosa del mundo pero ahora me era imposible no llorar al ver la separación.

Él lloraba acurrucado en la cama, al igual que yo, pensando en la nada pero, entonces pareció escuchar el motor de un auto, al instante se enredo una sabana por los hombros y salió al balcón… ahí estaba ella, abriendo la puerta de uno de esos autos de los años cincuenta, no lo miró, se dedicó a sacar las maletas, estaba lista, preparada para recibir el amor con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a perdonar todo tipo de equivocación una vez más. Probablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar mi rostro aunque no puedo asegurarlo, últimamente lloraba demasiado mientras me acurrucaba en la cama, encogiéndome como un minino mientras abrazaba a Kero o a una almohada… lo primero que encontrara.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó mi papá —, ¡tienes una llamada!— dijo, pero yo no quería saber nada del mundo —, ¡es Tomoyo!

—**Shaoran—**

Era una decisión tomada. Me encontraba parado a mitad de la sala con una maleta en mi mano derecha y un libro en la izquierda.

Mi recamara se hallaba vacía: no habían más _posters_ en la pared, el closet se encontraba vacío dejando impregnado el aroma de mi jabón; mi cama sólo tenía el colchón y los cajones del tocador ya no tenían nada personal, ni una fotografía, ni un dibujo.

La sala, inmersa de juventud y soledad que me reflejaba ahora era una simple estancia que cubría con mantas blancas los muebles que no podría llevarme.

Me asomo por la ventana pensando en que ya no veré más a aquella señora que gritaba y brincaba mientras cantaba, ya no vería a la vecina cambiarse de ropa con las ventanas abiertas o a aquel muchacho que se la pasaba mirando las estrellas y apuntaba las coordenadas en una libreta vieja.

—Evel nos está esperando — dijo Fanren. Creo que mi madre no confió demasiado en las otras tres porque por algo la envió a ella y a su novio el cual estaba en recepción dando mi último pago y firmando un papel que acreditaba que no voy a regresar.

— ¿Te importaría si visito a una vecina?— pregunte dudoso señalando el libro —. Le prometí prestarle esto — anuncié.

Fanren no dijo nada, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y asintió antes de encenderlo.

Tome el elevador y de inmediato me encontré con Kaoru Higamezawa que iba acompañado de Kaito Yusei, nuestro director y con tres muchachos: Fuuma, Kamui y Takashi.

—El señor Yusei — dijo Kaoru —, me pidió que firmaras tu baja definitiva, ellos dos ya lo hicieron hace un momento — señaló a Fuuma y a Yamasaki.

Asentí, ciertamente ya nada me importaba.

Yo amaba la vida, amaba el mundo sí pero el mundo en donde Sakura estaba a mi lado pero sin ella ya nada tiene sentido para mí.

—Lo haré — dijo tomando el bolígrafo del director. Firme mi estúpida baja y di media vuelta para no verlos, no podía.

Camine hasta las escaleras pero escuche como unos pasos se acercaban mí.

— ¡Hey!— gritaron —, Shaoran espera — tocaron mi hombro derecho lo cual me hizo detenerme.

Kamui me dio una bolsa negra de plástico.

—Nadie volverá — me dijo Fuuma —, Kamui firmó su baja ayer y se irá al Cairo con su papá — anunció y yo asentí; al final él accedió a la jodida vida de su padre —, Takashi irá a Alemania con sus abuelos y yo regresare a Francia con mis tíos, cerca de mi padre para que puedan vigilarme.

Aja, no entendía a que iba todo esto.

—Lo que quiero decir es que: ya que nos iremos y no vamos a volver queremos tener algo de los cinco— dijo por fin.

Abrí la bolsa y en ella estaban dos fotos: una de ellas con nosotros cinco en el campamento con nuestros bóxer al lado de la cascada que descubrimos y la otra fotografía era la de nosotros hace muchos años, la primera fotografía, el día en que yo llegue… en esa foto teníamos trece años.

—Gracias — dije mirando el yeso de Kamui en el brazo.

¿Cómo es que nosotros habíamos salido ilesos y Eriol acabo muerto?

Qué manera de joderme la vida.

No me interesaba quedarme con las fotografías.

—Le avisamos a Tomoyo — anunció Yamasaki —, quisimos despedirnos de ella y…

—No me interesa — dije con pesadez.

—Xiaolang — se acercó Kaoru —, será mejor que entregues ese libro— dijo seriamente —, el avión sale en media hora.

— ¿Regresaras a casa de tu madre?— preguntó Kamui.

Negué.

—Fanren se casara el mes próximo — dije mordiendo mi labio inferior —, después de eso pienso mudarme con Feimei y mi prima Meiling a Nueva York en Manhattan

—**Sakura—**

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de palpitar y la sangre ya no corría por mis venas, mis pulmones parecían detener el oxigeno y mi cuerpo estaba tan rígido como una piedra que incluso sentí frío.

— ¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura, sigues ahí?— pero la voz de Tomoyo me pareció tan lejana que no recuerdo nada.

—Se fue… — susurre sin creerlo —, se va a ir — solté aun más lágrimas.

—Eso parece pero…

— ¿Cuándo?— pregunte apenas audible para mí.

—Hoy — dijo suspirando —, me llamó Yamasaki para despedirse por todos; regresaran cuando el bebé nazca paro Shaoran no lo hará, ellos se fueron a despedir de él.

No va a volver.

No volveré a verlo.

Su sonrisa ya no estará presente… todo de él, como una ráfaga de viento que viene y va, como si se desvaneciera, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si todo fuera un sueño.

—Ve Sakura — me dijo —, él aun esta aquí, debes ir por él o te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

¡Corre! Gritó mi alma ¡ve por él! Dijo nuevamente haciéndome reaccionar.

Lo hice, corrí, busque mi salida.

Pase por muchas persona, montones de autos y el inmenso frío comenzó a hacerse notar con el viento húmedo que me empapaba con la suave brisa que juro de verdad no sentir.

—Dios mío… permíteme llegar y detenerlo.

¡Nadie lo puede querer como yo!

El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora que bien podía ir a velocidad de un animal salvaje. Era una sensación como cuando tragas una píldora en seco, mi estomago parecía vació y el pecho me dolía como el golpe que sufre un vampiro al recibir una estaca.

Deseaba gritar de desesperación, mi instinto me indicaba detenerme pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa que no sé cómo descifrar.

—**Shaoran—**

Toque la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que Nadeshiko supiera que yo me encontraba ahí.

No era muy tarde pero igual ella estaba vestida con una bata color rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y usaba unas pantuflas con la forma de unos conejos.

—Entonces es cierto — dijo suspirando —, no era un rumor — ahora yo suspire —; no hay manera de detenerte.

—Sólo vengo a darle el libro que le prometí aquella vez — dije entregando el libro que estaba algo pesado.

Al entregarlo algo callo de él, parecía un sobre color verde el cual me limite a levantar, no podía entregarle eso a ella.

—A veces las cosas que más amamos son las que nos cuestan más trabajo — dijo tomando mi libro que ahora le pertenecía, lo cargo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha acarició mi mejilla —. No sufras de esta manera.

—Gracias — dije cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza al sentir su calida mano que increíblemente me parecía suave como la seda.

—El tiempo cura las heridas— dijo.

—Pero yo… — susurre —, yo no quiero que sanen— finalice.

Di media vuelta antes de poder decir otra cosa que me hiriera aun más, era mejor irme.

—Tal parece que esta lluvia se convertirá en tormenta — dijo Kaoru.

¿Lluvia? ¿Cuál? Yo no sentía nada, tal vez me había vuelto inmune a tanto dolor.

—No importa— dijo mi hermana pasando un brazo por mis hombros —, de todas maneras son las siete…

Cierto, ya estaba oscuro.

Subí al jodido _Mustang deportivo 1978_ que resulta ser la adoración número dos de Kaoru; al subir detecte un olor a fresas y a manzana como el champo de Sakura, idéntico de cuando estábamos en el campamento y yo debía usarlo.

Sonreí ligeramente al recordar aquello.

Me acomode la chamarra negra que más que chamarra parecía impermeable y suspire como por millonésima vez en el día, hoy, a las siete con quince minutos y trece segundos de la tarde de hoy yo partiría de Japón a Hong Kong.

_¡Shaoran!_

Jure que alguien, una vocecita me llamaba, pero escuchaba voces todo el tiempo que de inmediato negué al querer pensar que ella había venido por mi encima de toda esta lluvia cuando Kamui pareció decir que ella estaba enferma.

Si me bajaba del auto ¿sería una buena idea? Ir por ella y gritarle que me pertenecía e implorar su perdón para que me dejara volver… no… ella no me perdonaría.

Le pasa a todo el mundo; me pasa a mí y a las personas a mi alrededor, aunque ellas no se den cuenta todavía, y lo que pasa es que siempre queremos pensar forzosamente en lo que estamos viviendo y en lo que queremos vivir, siempre queremos enterrar muy abajo esas malas experiencias que nos agobian, sin tomar en cuenta lo que aprendimos de cada una de ellas… luego, siguiendo el protocolo, todo se vuelve abajo. La tristeza se apodera de nosotros y tenemos enormes ganas de asesinar al "culpable", sin saber que la verdadera culpa es de nosotros, por no aprender, y de ese boomerang, porque siempre nos trae lo mismo con lo que se fue...

En estos momentos la culpa la tengo yo, por querer cerrar esas heridas tan pronto y por pensar que nada malo va a pasar, encerrada en este pequeño mundo de "felicidad" en el que nada pasa, y, para como están las cosas, no quiero salir nunca de ahí...

— ¿Ya no te falta nada?— me preguntó Kaoru mirando a mi hermana con una sonrisa, era como si ella fuera la catedral de su vida, como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Así era Sakura para mí, ella era mi satélite.

—No — dije apenas con fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

—Tus amigos te dieron unas fotografías — recordó mi hermana —, se te olvido traerlas ¿quieres que yo vaya por ellas?

—No — dije firme —, de hecho no pensaba llevarlas. Las acepte porque ellos me lo pidieron pero no quiero nada de eso.

—Bueno — dijo Kaoru suspirando —, nos vamos entonces.

Adiós… _Sakura._

—**Sakura—**

Vi un estúpido auto color negro estacionado en el departamento de Shaoran pero al instante en que grite con todas mis fuerzas aquel auto arranco lo cual me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho aun más profunda sintiendo mi corazón sangrar y mi alma se hizo añicos de una manera inexplicable.

Me olvide de regístrame como invitado en el jodido Lobby, pero aquel jovencito ya me conocía pero no dijo nada, es más estaba muy sorprendido de ver y pareció querer detenerme y aun así yo continué corriendo.

La puerta de su departamento tenía la llave en la perilla por lo cual pensé que su hermana había ido a la lavandería o al comedor o a algún lado para dejar la llave a la vista y cualquier ladrón podría robar toda la colección de discos de él, la espada de su padre, sus posters en su habitación y sobre todo… lo más importante, él, le harían daño a él.

Sentí nuevamente otra opresión en el pecho a tal grado que el instinto me gritaba _¡detente, ahí ya no encontraras nada!_

Gire la llave y entre a paso tortuga…

Los sillones cubiertos por mantas blancas… las cortinas ya no estaban… las habitaciones estaban vacías de no ser por las camas… la cocina no tenía nada básico para vivir y la espada de su padre dejo una marca por llevar años colgado en el mismo lugar… el bar no tenía ni una copa, ni un vaso, ni una bebida… todo había desaparecido.

Mi pecho subía y baja sin control, mi ropa estaba empapada y mi cabello goteaba tanto que bañaba mi rostro al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas. Entonces aquel auto era de él, se lo habían llevado y yo no pude… grite y no me escucho… a dos segundos de verlo, de detenerlo y no me escucho.

Me levante con mucha dificultad y en la mesita del billar estaba una bolsa de plástico negra, algo que había olvidado.

—No se despidió de nadie — me dijo una voz pero no me sobresalte ni nada, yo ya era inmune a todo tipo de fenómenos en la vida.

La voz se me hacia conocida y lejana pero aun así no sabía a quién pertenecía de todos ellos.

—Mi primo le vino a dejar las fotografías de cuando estaban en el campamento y de cuando se conocieron — dijo suspirando —, no me sorprende que no se las haya llevado y mi Fuuma me envió para llevarla de vuelta y no dejar que algo así se perdiera.

Asentí acariciando ambas fotos pasando mis dedos por encima de la silueta de él, sonriendo en la de la cascada y muy serio en la otra con su uniforme de secundaría del instituto Seijô pareciendo maleantes, ninguno sonreía y parecía que acaban de jugar por el lodo que descansaba en las puntas de su cabello y los raspones de su rostro o tal vez fue aquella mala época en la que golpearon a mi hermano.

—Ven — me dijo Sobaru estirando su mano para que yo la tomara y me pudiera levantar —, te llevare a tu casa.

Negué.

—No quiero ir a mi casa — dije decidida limpiando mis lagrimas con la manga de mi suéter — ¿Me llevarías a algún otro lado?

—No lo sé — dijo encogiendo sus hombros y negando al mismo tiempo, yo le entregue las fotografías —. Quédatelas — dijo muy sonriente y al mismo tiempo serio, en su mirada podía fijar el sufrimiento por la pérdida de Eriol —, tu les darás un mejor uso que Shaoran.

—Gracias — dije abrazando la bolsa de plástico.

—Te llevare a tomar un café ¿te parece?— me preguntó sonriéndome mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mi rostro —, estas empapada— dijo quitándose su chamarra para ponerla encima de mí y cubrirme de una manera muy protectora —. ¿No te gustaría mejor irte a cambiar?

Volví a negar un poco más tranquila por su calidez y su buen trato.

—Bueno — dijo suspirando —, entonces te llevare a tomar un café y luego iremos a donde tú quieras cuando tu ropa se haya secado.

Le sonreí… posiblemente él… no, no podía… si Shaoran tan sólo me hubiera escuchado.

—Te prometo conseguir el numero de su casa en Hong Kong — aseguró —, y mañana le hablaremos para que estés tranquila y puedas comunicarte con él ¿te parece?

—Él… ¿acaso nunca me quiso?

—No, no, no, no llores — negó abrazándome de manera protectora —, él te adoraba; nunca lo había visto así con nadie y cuando te miraba… — suspiró —, eras más que su adoración, te amaba más que su propia vida pero entiende que lo que paso no es algo para olvidar.

—Fuuma, Kamui y Yamasaki no terminaron con sus nov…

—Eso tu no lo sabes — me corrigió —, todos ellos se irán y decidieron que por ahora la soledad era una buena compañera; ninguno de ellos quiere volver a lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a ustedes. Probablemente Kotori, Chiharu y Rika están en las mismas que tu.

—Sí — dije —, pero a ellas no les dijeron que… prácticamente me dijo que me odiaba.

—No te odia — me aseguró nuevamente —, bueno basta de lagrimas. Ya te dije que mañana yo le hablare por ti.

_Prometido_ aun a pesar de saber la respuesta, después de todo ya todo estaba hecho.

¿Qué más podía pasar?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A ClockWork:

Hola nuevamente mis queridas lectoras ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo a ustedes sí jejeje me parecieron siglos de hablarles y preguntarles por mi fic jejeje y aunque mi hermano trataba de leérmelos pero no pasaba de dos porque un medico llegaba y lo corría pero ahora ya estoy aquí y felices para siempre.

No puedo creer que me contagie en el jodido autobús, pero me temo que por ser asmática todo esto paso pero bueno, ahora estoy relativamente bien y mientras siga el medicamento y no salga como en cuarenta y tantos días todo ira de copas como dice Maddox (el cual ahora dormirá en el sillón), al cual por cierto le estoy agradecida por que las trato muy bien ¿verdad?, pero bueno, basta de mí y a comenzar con mi fic jeje.

¿Qué tal el capitulo? Un poco triste ¿no? La verdad es que sí pero sentí que esto era necesario.

Las despedidas de Tomoyo y los recuerdos de Shaoran, de Yamasaki, de Fuuma y de Kamui fueron algo que hasta me hicieron llorar porque más que despedir a un amigo era a un hermano pero todo eso fue necesario.

¿Por qué necesario?

Porque en la adolescencia nosotros pensamos (tal y como lo dijo Shaoran) que somos invencibles, que nada nos puede pasar y que si sentimos el peligro correr en nuestras venas es como una gran aventura, como una experiencia más. La vida con alcohol a nada bueno lleva y se los digo porque yo ya tuve una experiencia tan parecida a esta y tal y como yo la viví les digo que_: El estar con tus amigos de jarra, el divertirse mientras el auto va a todo lo que da es tan rápido que no lo sientes, no lo recuerdas._

En mi caso nadie murió (gracias a Dios) pero quiero que sepan que tomar las cosas a la ligera hace que la vida se vuelva tan corta y tan injusta, no con esto quiero decir que con la muerte o con la desgracia ajena uno aprende porque no es así, cada quien debe tener sus propias experiencias para superarse y ser mejor en la vida, me gustaría que las lectoras que están en su plena adolescencia piensen las cosas antes de hacerlas, vivan al máximo sin vicios, sin excesos… la vida sana es mejor.

Mis experiencias no me hicieron mejor o peor persona, pero como yo viví todo lo que les estoy relatando en la historia (bueno, algunos puntos) les aconsejo: _**Cuidado con lo que hacen, con lo que dicen, con lo que toman y con la forma de ver la vida.**_

Lamentablemente Eriol tuvo que morir, lamentablemente Tomoyo está sola, lamentablemente Shaoran y sus amigos ahora tienen el complejo de culpa, pero no puedo hacer nada color de rosa en la historia más sin embargo decir que este sufrimiento por ser una historia Fanfiction se irá superando y tendrá sus toques chispas como en un principio.

Cuídense mucho y sin más que decir me despido con un sincero: Gracias.

Bye.


	20. Sobreponiéndose al dolor

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap. 19.- Sobreponiéndose al dolor. **

—**Shaoran—**

Inmediatamente el calor invadió mi cuerpo al llegar al país que me vio nacer, pero igual daba porque yo estaba completamente dormido pero consciente de las palabras de mis hermanas y mi cuñado que me saco del auto en sus brazos mientras toda la servidumbre salía apresurada por llegar a darnos la bienvenida.

Pensé por un momento que mi madre no sabía nada o pretendía no saberlo.

—Hay que dejarlo dormir — sugirió una de mis hermanas —, tiene unas ojeras peor que un muerto.

—No durmió mucho ¿verdad mi amor?— esa era Fanren —, al llegar al avión se la pasó llorando entresueños y lo bajamos completamente dormido, no ha comido nada y cada dos horas se la pasa vomitando.

—Llamare al doctor.

—No se preocupe Ieran — dijo Kaoru —, yo lo hare y también me quedare aquí con él ustedes no se preocupen.

— ¿Hace cuanto que…?

—Él no quiere hablar de eso — dijo Fanren mientras me recostaban en una cama que tenía un olor como a lavanda o algo parecido, así olía mi antigua habitación de cuando yo tenía doce años.

—Va a necesitar mucha ayuda madre — suspiró otra de mis hermanas sentándose a mi lado para acariciarme la frente —, ustedes vayan — dijo dirigiéndose al resto —; yo me quedare con él hasta su regreso.

— ¿Estás segura? Podemos hacer todo mañana cuando él…

—No seas quisquillosa Fanren — dijo Fuutie —, yo lo cuidare bien y tú debes de ir a tu cita con el doctor recuerda que esos dos meses se comienzan a notar y tu deber es cuidarte.

¿Embarazada? Vaya, mi hermana hacía una vida digna de una persona normal mientras yo estaba completamente jodido.

—Ve con ella madre, de verdad que no me moveré de aquí ni un segundo y si pasa algo de inmediato les llamare.

Perfecto, ahora no sólo estaba jodido sino también era una maldita carga para mi madre y para mis hermanas.

Mi sueño no pasó de ser lo mismo otra vez, recuerdos vagos sobre esa noche con las luces, la lluvia y los gritos de horror de todos nosotros; pero siempre era lo mismo, no había nada nuevo que me dijera: _ustedes no tuvieron la culpa y todo fue por azar del destino. _

Pero los milagros no existen ¿verdad?

—Veo que ya despertaste — me dijo Shiefa cambiando el pañuelo de mi frente por otro un poco más frio pero yo tenía tanto calor que dudaba tener fiebre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?— pregunte apretando las sabanas mientras observaba como había cambiado mi habitación, le daban mantenimiento y todo parecía nuevo como si desde tiempo atrás ya estuvieran preparando mi regreso lo cual me hizo sentir aun más tarado.

—Cerca de diez horas — me dijo acariciando unos mechones de mi cabello con su manita mirándome como si yo fuera un objeto valioso pero más que con ternura parecía una completa duda, una pregunta que no quería formular por miedo o algo así —, creí que dormirías más pero la temperatura te bajo considerablemente, llamamos al médico y aun a pesar de las inyecciones no despertaste.

Asentí, de hecho no sentía nada.

—No fue tu culpa mi vida — me dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho —, todo pasa por algo…

—Prefiero no…

—Tú y yo hicimos una promesa ¿recuerdas?— asentí sin mirarla cuando ella se levanto para secarse las lagrimas —, pues es ahora cuando yo cumpliré mi parte y no te voy a dejar solo, tú me ayudaste a salir de aquella depresión ahora te ayudare a ti.

—No lo harás— dije sonriéndole —, tal vez me merezca todo esto— suspire —. Ya sabes: cause la muerte de nuestro padre, mis drogas… irme de loco con cualquiera, enamorarme de mi enemiga… todo este sufrimiento me lo merezco para pagar todo lo que…

Y antes de poder decir otra cosa vi en el ropero aquel sobre color verde que pensé por un momento me estaba llamando pero no le hice caso y opte por mirar a mi hermana.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Del libro que me regalaron una de esas locas — dije sutilmente abriéndolo para leerlo en silencio.

_Xiaolang._

_Querido hijo, tal vez para cuando esta carta haya llegado a tus manos yo ya no este presente o probablemente tengas la mayoría de edad y hayas optado por tener una vida diferente._

_Hijo, antes de que tu nacieras, antes de tener a tu madre yo tuve muchos problemas con mi vida… y como futuro hombre de familia te escribo estas palabras para que entiendas que no sólo te dejo la oportunidad de continuar con la sucesión de la familia sino de rechazarla cuando lo creas conveniente._

_En mi vida habían cosas que no pude evitar peo que espero tu sí puedas lograr._

_Nuestra culpa no nos hace acreedores de hacer todo lo que las personas nos digan para castigarnos nosotros mismos, a veces el vivir con intensidad es la clave perfecta para arriesgarte en la vida, si te la pasas lamentando todo el tiempo entonces no conocerás lo que es vivir jamás._

_No hagas lo que las personas te digan solamente para darles satisfacción porque entonces te olvidas de vivir, vida hay una y es solamente tuya._

Ella se levantó, era como si su turno hubiera terminado.

Una vez escuche a papá decirle eso a Fuutie una noche antes de lo que pasó… y sentí que todo era más claro.

Mi padre sabía que iba a morir.

—Era mi amigo.

— ¿Y? él ahora esta tan jodido como tú o tal vez peor por haber dejado a su bebé desamparado más sin embargo su novia saldrá adelante porque tiene a alguien por quien vivir y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Entonces tire la carta en la basura.

Pero los minutos se hacía horas que se convertían en días y el tiempo seguía siendo el mismo, nada había cambiado o al menos yo no lo había hecho. Infinidad de veces sonó el teléfono preguntando por mí pero nunca me pasaron las llamadas por lo cual pensé que todo esto era un sueño y en algún momento iba a despertar pero pasada la realidad volvía del sueño y menos ganas de vivir me daban.

—…_te amo…_

— _Hacer el amor contigo fue como hacerlo con una persona que lo hace por primera vez…_

—_Yo también te amo…_

—_Tendremos lo nuestro y será hermoso hasta que ya no lo sea más…_

Aquellas palabras me taladran la cabeza que no dejaba de dolerme ¿en qué me había equivocado?, ¿había hecho todo eso por ella, no? Pero aún a pesar de saber que había hecho lo correcto no me sentía bien, me sentía arrepentido de todo lo que dije y lo que le hice creer.

Podía levantarme ir al aeropuerto y viajar a Tomoeda para implorar el perdón y que me dejara regresar a su lado aun a pesar de saber que ella ya tenía una nueva vida o podría tomar todas las pastillas que me habían recetado como calmantes y suicidarme de una vez pero eso sería joder aun más a mi madre y yo no quiero eso.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿cómo saber cuál es la respuesta correcta?

Pero no llegaba la señal, no había nada que me dijera que tenía motivos para vivir porque ciertamente estoy solo; mi madre no me vivirá por siempre y mis hermanas pronto ser irán y yo… me quedare solo otra vez…

Unos pasos entraron con sigilo a la habitación cuidando de que yo no me despertara aun sabiendo que yo ya no podía dormir. Se sentaron a mi lado y lo primero que hicieron — como siempre — fue besar mi espalda y acariciar mi cabeza.

—Vamos mi vida, tienes que comer algo.

Mi madre no lo entendía, no podía hacerlo.

Por una semana me dedique a recostarme boca abajo en la cama sin una prenda de vestir, sin bañarme, sin hablar, casi sin respirar.

Podía sentir el suave tacto de sus manos acariciar mi cabeza y besar mi frente mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda que seguramente estaba hasta los huesos.

—Me gustaría que bajaras a comer algo, tu hermana te prepara un poco de…

—Quiero estar solo — dije cortante —por favor madre vete.

Escuche un suspiro tal vez de que se estaba contendiendo el llanto. A veces me costaba mucho trabajo poder formular una palabra y hacerla salir de mi boca y cuando lo hacía, cuando lo lograba hacer resultaba hacerlo de una manera fría e hiriente para las cinco mujeres más… para las seis mujeres más importantes de mi vida, ya había lastimado a una de ellas pero las demás…

—Está bien — dijo tragando saliva —, si se te ofrece algo sólo llámame.

Me habían visto tan mal que llamaron al médico de la familia para que me revisara por mi falta de apetito y mis desvelos llorando como loco, se preocuparon tanto en esos días que llegue que pusieron un reloj en mi muñeca que al menos medía el nivel de latidos en mi corazón y si en determinado momento se detenía este haría un sonido ensordecedor que en cualquier lugar de la casa alguien acudiera en mi auxilio.

Quería morir y no me dejaban.

Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Pasaron cinco días y opte por dejar que el sol me llenara por completo mientras caminaba por aquellas calles que había dejado a los doce o a los trece años, recorriendo los bancos, viendo los museos o los parques llenos de niños jugando o de parejas felices dándose cariños.

Corrí… corrí todo lo que pude para deshacerme de aquel sentimiento, no quería pensar en nada de no ser en desear que aquella noche fuera más clara pero siempre veía lo mismo, lo mismo y lo mismo…

Entre a una miserable iglesia, yo no soy católico ni judío ni ninguna de esas religiones que se basan en no sé que Dios o algo así… sólo entre para encontrar algo de paz en mí pero me di cuenta de que yo no era el único que estaba sufriendo; muchas personas estaban sentadas y otras hincadas mientras murmuraban algo a no sé qué imagen que estaba como mirándote con ojos azules y cabello largo color chocolate… no sé, lucia algo extraño pero igual me senté como muchos otros para cruzarme de brazos y encontrarme con esa paz.

Conocía algo de esas religiones católicas pero ciertamente no me llamaba la atención cambiar mi religión por encontrar la paz, eso suena al cristianismo pero igual daba pensar en eso porque ya estaba dentro.

—Si estás aquí es porque necesitas ayuda — me dijo un hombre vestido de negro, parecía una toga o esas cosas que usan los sacerdotes, no sé.

—Probablemente — dije sin más.

— ¿Necesitas hablar?

—No — dije firme —, ni hablar, ni pedir perdón, ni nada…

Pasados los días no regrese, estaba buscando la paz de una manera equivocada… se supone que la paz está conmigo o debo buscarla.

Pasaron cerca de unos veinte días o tal vez poco menos pero lo supe porque la casa ya tenía más movimiento que los días anteriores con mesas y sillas acomodándose en el patio de atrás que es enorme, la fuente estaba siendo limpiada por la servidumbre acomodando un montón de peces de colores para que se viera "bonita" y todas esas cosas que las novias quieren en sus bodas y como la casa iba a ser la recepción ya se imaginaran que mandaron llamar a unos sastres para ayudarnos a Kaoru y a mí con el jodido traje que yo desde un principio había dicho que no quería.

—Shaoran, por favor — me decía Fanren mientras un hombre hacia un corte en mis mangas pero yo no dejaba de moverme y mirarme al espejo sintiéndome un estúpido pero también viendo mis ojeras por mi falta de sueño y por supuesto mi rostro más delgado y pálido por la falta de apetito.

Estaba saliendo adelante, sí, pero lo estaba haciendo por ella… porque yo sabía que ella estaba bien, estaba en paz una vez que una persona como yo se alejara de su vida.

—Ok ya — dije al señor cuando puso los alfileres a modo de quedar el jodido traje perfecto —, me iré a dormir.

Camine hasta mi habitación y entre al baño, me quite la ropa pero no me preocupe por acomodarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia y la deje en el suelo dejando que se empapara, entre a la tina y deje que el agua fría me llenara por completo.

¿De cuándo acá me gusta el agua fría? No lo sé.

—**Sakura—**

Apenas me levante de la cama lo primero que hice fue tomar el autobús e ir a casa de Tomoyo la cual parecía estar completamente bien o al menos eso trataba de aparentar frente a todos nosotros, dejo de ir al instituto por su maternidad pero aun continuaba entregando tareas y todo eso.

Yo tampoco iba al instituto muy a menudo porque realmente me la pasaba en cama durmiendo parte del día y algunas veces hablaba con Sobaru por teléfono, él estaba siendo un muy buen amigo en estos momentos, estaba ahí todo el tiempo y en las salidas del instituto ya estaba paradito con una rosa para llevarme a casa en el auto.

Era un cambio tan radical pero lo estaba tomando relativamente bien, digo, Kamui, Fuuma, Yamasaki y Shaoran estaban lejos de todos los problemas por lo cual quiere decir que si ellos pudieron yo también… si Shaoran pudo irse sin despedirse entonces yo también podía vivir normalmente ¿no?

Estábamos sentadas en el suelo sobre la alfombra mientras mirábamos el instructivo con ojos de no entender nada pero aun así nos las arreglamos para tratar de armar la jodida cama del bebé… quiero decir, de los bebés de Tomoyo; aunque realmente ella se refiere a ellos como _él_ porque Eriol le decía que si eran gemelos significaba que eran una sola persona.

Incluso pensar en él me partía el alma y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho como cuando Shaoran me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo.

Moví la cabeza negativamente con rapidez cerrando los ojos para borrar aquella imagen antes de llorar otra vez. Había pasado un mes, sí no hablaba mucho ni nada pero estaba viva y no quería volver a derrumbarme.

—No entiendo — dijo Tomoyo tomando unos tornillos y acomodándolos en el lugar correcto para luego martillarlos o atorarlos o lo que sea que se fuera a hacer.

—Creo que debimos pedirle ayuda a mi hermano o…

—No me refiero a eso — dijo dejando el instructivo y los tornillos en una caja —, me estoy refiriendo a ti.

La mire con cara de no entender porque realmente no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

—Tu actitud — dijo con firmeza —, desde que Shaoran se fue has estado como zombi ¿sabes que tu padre pensaba internarte con la ayuda de mi madre?— negué aunque yo lo sabía, no hablaba ni nada pero no estaba sorda —, llámalo; dile lo que sientes.

—Él desde un principio me dijo que ya no quería nada conm…

—Eso no es lo que me dice Fuuma — dijo encogiendo los hombros —, me ha llamado algunas veces y ciertamente me dijo que habló a casa de los Li — al decir aquel apellido sentí como una ventisca me atravesaba la nuca y el frio recorría mi espalda — y que Shaoran nunca contesta ni el celular, lo hace su hermana Feimei quien lo está cuidando, no le dijo mucho pero según lo que sabe es que Shaoran acude con un psicólogo pero tal parece que no va progresando y hasta dice su hermana que no puede dormir y que cada vez… repite lo mismo cada noche…— miró al techo y se golpeó el mentón delicadamente con su dedo índice tratando de pensar en aquella frase —, algo como: _tendremos lo nuestro y será hermoso hasta que no lo sea más_ o algo así.

Agache la mirada, comencé a temblar, mis manos perdieron el calor que tenía a pesar de estar en diciembre… bueno casi llegando a Enero pues hoy es año nuevo pero será como cualquier día para mí.

Claro que recuerdo esas palabras yo misma las dije y probablemente fue por eso que él me pidió que dejáramos tal y como estaban por lo sucedido.

¿Pero cómo es que Tomoyo podía hablar del asunto sin llorar?

—Ellos ya no van a regresar Tomoyo — dije apenas para que ella no notara que mi voz se estaba quebrando por aguantar el llanto, pero ella me conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar por eso.

—Bueno… Kamui, Fuuma y Yamasaki sí lo harán — dijo mordiendo su labio inferior —, ayer me llamó Kamui diciéndome que vendrán a visitar a sus novias.

—Entonces ellas no los dejaron.

—Sakura — suspiró —, lo tuyo con Shaoran era algo tan profundo que por eso terminó de esta manera, eran muy pasionales y tómalo como una prueba.

Negué.

—O quién sabe, tal vez Shaoran nunca fue para ti — dijo muy seria y yo la mire con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella nunca me había dicho una cosa como esa, nunca, nunca en su vida me diría algo para lastimarme de una manera como esta —, con eso de que Sobaru lo está opacando muy bien.

—Tomoyo — digo apretándome el puente de la nariz, realmente lo que me había dicho me apesto por completo —, Sobaru es mi amigo y me está ayudando, no me dejo sola a comparación de Shaoran… de Li — me corrijo en automático agachando aun más la mirada.

_No te quiero conmigo Kinomoto nuestra magia se acabo y ya no tengo nada que hacer a tu lado. _

Esas malditas palabras a cada momento me venían a la mente.

—No te engañes Sakura — me dice negando mientras sonreía sínicamente cosa que ella nunca lo hacía —, él no es tu amigo.

— ¡No Tomoyo, no te engañes tu creyendo que las cosas saldrán bien ya no es así!

—Las dos perdimos cosas muy importantes en ese accidente Sakura, no lo olvides— me dijo enojada, colerizada, dolida… todos los sentimientos negativos de la tristeza, el dolor y la agonía —, que pienses que Sobaru es muy lindo ahora es pura pantalla — dijo llorando —. Se está aprovechando de la situación yo lo conozco mejor que tu y lo sabes, Shaoran sería muy tonto si no te hubiera dicho que…

— ¿Qué Sobaru es mucho peor que todos ellos juntos?— pregunte enojada —, claro que lo sabía Tomoyo.

—No sólo es peor que ellos — me corrigió —, él es una persona muy peligrosa él fue quien los metió a las drogas y quien los llevo a Ámsterdam a meterse con cuanta puta se les atravesara, él fue quien le metió a Shaoran a Sarah para acostarse contigo porque sabía que Shaoran se estaba obsesionando mucho con las bromas hacia ti… ¡eres tan estúpida Sakura!— gritó aun más fuerte.

"No sabes diferenciar entre la broma de la verdad, cuando Sobaru fue y te beso la mano aquel día antes del accidente lo hizo para que Shaoran se diera cuenta de que no te iba a ser eterno y que en cualquier descuido él te abordaría. Él pensó en todo Sakura y por eso Shaoran te llevó con él a la estúpida playa para mantenerte alejada de él por eso quería que tu nunca te alejaras de su lado porque lo conoce y aun así tu estas con Sobaru creyendo que es sólo un amigo que te ayuda en el peor momento ¿Por qué no lo hizo conmigo o con Rika o con Chiharu, o con cualquiera de nosotras? ni siquiera recurrió a Naoko cuando murió Eriol porque en ese momento él lo vio como una meta… a partir de la muerte de su amigo te tomó como blanco y lo peor es que tu se lo estas permitiendo.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada, tu ni siquiera sientes lo que yo Tomoyo, Sobaru es mi amigo y no voy a dejar de verlo sólo porque tu estas de histérica!

—Tienes razón Sakura — me dijo aparentando tranquilidad —, yo no siento lo mismo que tu… es estúpido compararlo porque tu no perdiste al papá de tus hijos, porque tu no estabas comprometida, porque tu no estabas feliz de formar una familia a nuestra edad. Tienes razón y tal vez yo no siento lo que es tener a un suplente para quitarme la pena porque yo perdí a una persona que no sólo me complementaba sino que no volveré a ver y posiblemente estoy feliz porque sé que llevo en mi vientre dos partes de él ¿tú que tienes de Shaoran? ¿Su recuerdo? ¿Tus momentos con él en la cama? Siento diferir en tus sentimientos Sakura, pero eres mi mejor amiga y a pesar de verte como te veo y de hablarte de esta manera te entiendo perfectamente y no quiero ver como un mal nacido se aprovecha de ti, no mientras yo esté viva.

Y entonces me quebré por completo.

—No puedo dormir… no puedo comer… no puedo, no quiero, no necesito vivir…

No regrese a casa de Tomoyo y tampoco regrese al instituto en una semana, había cosas que pensar… pretendí sentirme mal y mi padre me creyó por lo cual no era molestada ni nada.

—Sakura — entró Nakuru a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta pero no dije nada, estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que no me importo su poca educación porque yo sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo —, tienes una llamada.

No conteste pero ella llevo el teléfono inalámbrico hasta la recamara por si yo no tenía ganas de bajar a contestar y pedir que me negara como lo hacía casi siempre.

—Es Sobaru — me dijo sentándose a mi lado acomodando a Kero en el estante que estaba arriba, en la cabecera de la cama pero Kero ya se la pasaba debajo de la cama.

—Gracias — dije ausente tomando el teléfono y acomodándolo en mi oído izquierdo para contestar.

—Te dejo sola — dijo Nakuru cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿Bueno?— contestó a la manera tradicional pero aun así sigo a la espera de que aquella voz en lugar de sonar melosa y burlona sonara algo ronca, sería y llena de sensualidad pero no…

—_Princesa_ — dicen del otro lado —, _tal parece que estas desaparecida del mundo y me prohíbes verte._

Eso me recordó a lo que dijo Tomoyo, tal vez él trataba de engatusarme con sus encantos… probablemente él nunca quiso ser mi amigo y se estaba aprovechando de mi debilidad pero a veces me costaba tanto coordinar que yo podía creerle a cualquiera en este momento.

—Me he sentido un poco mal — digo apenas ausente mirando a la ventana, ver los copos de nieve caer empañando el vidrio haciéndolo parecer un congelador, se veía tan triste y tan desolado justo como lo estaba yo.

—_Eso es terrible_ — dijo sonando preocupado _—, puedo ir a verte si tu quieres. _

—Oye… Sobaru — digo apenas audible para mí.

—_Dime princesa._

—Hace un mes me prometiste que llamarías a Shaoran para decirle de… bueno, tu lo prometiste y…

—_Ya lo hice_ — me dice sonando un poco molesto ya que su tono de voz cambio repentinamente —, _pero no quiere hablar de ti, creo que ya está viviendo normal o algo así y se irá a vivir con su hermana y no sé qué chica a Nueva York cuando termine la boda de Fanren. _

— ¿Se irá?

¿Otra vez? Dice mi corazón.

—_Tal parece que sí… pero no lo sé bien aunque eso es seguro, creo que allá terminara la preparatoria y hará la universidad_— yo suspiro pero parece que Sobaru tiene una respuesta a mi suspiro —. _Creo que deberías olvidarlo ¿para qué pensar en él? No te quiere, si te quisiera ya te hubiera buscado y yo estoy aquí contigo…_

—Sobaru…

—_Shaoran simplemente estaba contigo porque no le gusta perder _— dije de manera fría y calculadora —, _sí Sakura; a él no le gusta perder. Sabes ya que estaba enamorado de Tomoyo y Eriol se la ganó, luego con Sarah peleando con Fuuma y luego estabas tú pero tú ya me gustabas y eso no lo soporto, olvídate de él._

— ¿Tomoyo?

— _¿No lo sabías? Estaba enamorado de Tomoyo y por eso te hacia esas bromas pero cuando supo que ella estaba loca por Eriol se estanco en ti para no quedarse solo porque todos ya teníamos un prospecto pero me fui y por eso no pude estar a tu lado… yo te quiero y siempre ha sido así, olvídate de él, de su nombre de todo; hay que pretender que nunca lo conociste y que todo el tiempo estuve yo, correré el riesgo para enamorarte y hacerte olvidarlo pero lo conseguiré…_

—**Shaoran—**

Llegó la jodida boda.

No quiero recordar la jodida tradición con mi hermana a mi lado mientras el imbécil de Kaoru ya estaba sentado en el mullido cojín de color vino esperando a la novia mientras el monje ese esperaba ansioso a que mi hermana hiciera su entrada triunfal o algo así.

Una música bastante extraña me indico que era el momento de entrar junto con mi hermana del brazo para entregarla a Kaoru lo cual hice y de inmediato tome mi lugar en la boda pero cinco minutos después fingí ganas de vomitar y mi madre me autorizo salir y no regrese al jodido rito.

Antes de que terminara la boda lo que hice fue ir a casa y sentarme en una de las mesas mientras veía a un montón de personas vestidos de negro con blanco por ser la servidumbre; acomodando copas, sirviendo la comida, llegando con el gran pastel e infinidad de tonterías acomodando el jodido sonido.

—_Ni hao ma?_— escuche un saludo chino el cual significa _¿cómo estás?_ pero un deje de asentó bastante japonés y por supuesto aquella voz burlona era algo que yo no podía olvidar.

Kamui, Fuuma y Yamasaki vestidos para la ocasión, y creí que ellos habían decidido no asistir a la fiesta después de lo que paso.

No me levante de mi lugar y sostuve mi copa de vino tinto mientras ellos se acercaban y se sentaban a mi lado pretendiendo mostrar una sonrisa fingida o por lo menos lo poco de sonrisa que a todos nos quedaba.

—_Chi le ma?—_ le pregunte a Fuuma porque era el único que no traía un plato pequeño de arroz con Jiaozi que es un poco de budín chino, los demás seguramente pidieron un poco de comida al entrar.

—_Chi le_ — respondió un poco confundido —, _Mei you_ o lo que sea que ustedes digan para contestar que: _sí un poco._

Reí, ciertamente hablar en chino era algo tan extraño con todos ellos.

—Tu hermana luce bellísima — dijo Yamasaki y yo asentí.

—Shaoran — me dijo Fuuma —, he estado hablando con Tomoyo y me ha dicho que Sakura está como de novia con Sobaru…

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sonando muy histérico casi arrojando mi copa de vino pero ya no dije nada porque una melodía comenzó a dictar la entrada de los novios y la cena comenzó.

Yo sabía desde un principio que Sakura iba a tener una vida nueva, lejos de mí, eso lo tenía muy claro pero no sabía que el imbécil de Sobaru haría una aparición y que después de todo lo que dije a Sakura de él ella no pusiera una sola atención.

El momento de dar el estúpido brindis llegó y como hermano, cabeza de familia por ser el hombre de la casa y representante de mi padre me tocó dar unas palabras, estúpidas palabras que mi hermana y Kaoru estuvieron practicando conmigo por mi timidez y por falta de habla pero igual daba porque yo no iba a decirlas, eran tan cursis y tan poco parecidas a lo que yo soy que no pensaba decir cosas que no fueran la verdad.

¿De qué sirve fingir?

—Bueno yo brindare con… ¿Qué es esto? Coca-cola de dieta, no puedo consumir otra cosa porque estoy en proceso de cambio y ¡ha! Por cierto soy Xiaolang el hermano menor de los Li. Les agradezco el que estén aquí esta noche con Kaoru y Fanren. Los vi a todos el día de mi llegada hace un mes… y hace una semana en el ensayo de la boda; claro que nadie notó eso. Estuve en algo que se llama paso y cambio y no cambie, pero igual, todos dicen: la recaída es la parte inevitable de la recuperación, como sea, voy a admitir que mis pasos son pedir perdón y me he disculpado por todo, por robar el medicamento de mi madre hace unos días, por desmayarme en el baño de un medico ayer o antier no recuerdo, pero bueno, todos olvidan menos yo.

"Como sea, es como la historia de un niño de ocho años que llegó a fondo a los doce cuando su mamá le puso orden, pero bueno, eso amerita otra disculpa y quiero aprovechar para no sólo felicitar a mi hermana sino también a Kaoru quien explora mi patética mente en las noches que no puedo dormir, como sea… Fanren, el sueño de la familia eres tú y yo la pesadilla, me alegra tu felicidad y estoy agradecido por estar este día contigo en lugar de estar encerrado en mi recamara planeando suicidios fallidos. ¡Salud!

Al termino de mi jodido discurso nadie dijo nada e incluso la música se detuvo y Fanren se levantó de su asiento tomada de la mano de su ahora esposo, yo estaba lo bastante lejos como para llegar y decirle algo pero estaba dicho y sentía que debía hacerlo ¿por qué? porque ya caí en la locura por eso.

Fuuma no debió haber dicho eso.

La fiesta continuaba, era oscuro y el día favorecía baste bien, todos sonreían y llegaban con regalos y abrazos y felicitaciones porque la primera hija de los Li había contraído matrimonio y más aparte en unos meses será una buena madre que tendrá todo por completo.

—Xiaolang ven acá — me dijo Kaoru jalándome del brazo, creo que estaba algo ebrio al lado de Yamasaki que no dejaba de tomar a mi lado —, ustedes también.

Entramos a la sala principal que nos condujo al despacho de mi padre del cual ya estaban mis cuatro hermanas y mi madre sentada en aquel sofá favorito de mi padre color negro de piel.

El olor no había cambiado con el tabaco para pipa y aroma de menta fresca con olor al brandy.

—Si estas molesta por lo que dije en el brindis yo… no te lastime ¿Por qué te lastimaría?

— ¿Por qué no lo harías?— preguntó Fanren cruzada de brazos mientras caminaba, estaba muy enojada conmigo —, te has vuelto el rey del drama desde que llegaste y te comportas así el día de mi boda yo…

—Fanren…

— ¡No mamá déjame decirle lo que se merece!— gritó señalando a mi madre la cual parecía muy triste —, tú no sabes lo que dijiste porque nosotras estábamos a tu lado ese día, esto no se trata de lo que te paso cuando Eriol murió…

—Con todo respeto Fanren — interrumpió Kamui —, no tienes idea de lo que paso con Eriol y tampoco sabes que hemos hecho desde que tenemos trece años, no tienes idea de lo que se siente estar completamente jodido como para que pienses que…

—Esto es familiar — dijo Kaoru a Kamui.

—Entonces tú tampoco deberías estar aquí — le dijo Yamasaki.

—Bueno, está claro que todos lo apoyaran mamá porque ellos estaban ahí cuando lo de Eriol, ustedes están jodidos y por eso quieren liberar su culpa con la manera de…

—Fanren basta es enserio — dije muy tranquilo porque si planeaba llegar hasta la muerte de mi padre yo…

— ¿Tienes idea de lo solitario que era aquí cuando todos se fueron?— preguntó derramando lagrimas —, cuando mamá se encerró en su habitación, cuando Shiefa estaba drogándose y vomitando por la depresión o cuando te expulsaron de diez colegios por lo que hacías, no lo sabes… todo era…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver porque yo ya no tenía esperanza, yo no sabía lo que pasaba. — dije negando mirando a mi madre y luego a ella.

—Claro que no sabias porque de tu pequeño mundo nadie te sacaba pero yo estaba aquí yo lo vi todo.

— ¡Por eso me fui!— grite golpeándome el pecho mirando a mis cuatro hermanas y luego a mi madre.

—Xiaolang, mentiste acerca de nosotros y eso te perjudico más a ti— dijo Fuutie llorando mientras se abrazaba de Kaoru.

—El psicólogo de tu instituto, el joven Yukito dijo que en aquel centro antes de entrar a clases tu le dijiste que tu padre se metía con prostitutas y por eso te refugiaste en las…

— ¡No le iba a decir que lo mate!— grite con todas mis fuerzas agarrándome el cabello mientras caminaba por la habitación con desesperación. Mi madre lo sabía ¿cómo no saberlo? Había sido informada tal como el padre de Eriol.

—Señora Ieran — me interrumpió Fuuma —, lo que nos hacían ahí adentro no nos permitía decir la verdad.

—Entonces no era verdad — me dijo mi madre con tranquilidad.

—No. — negamos los cuatro.

—Mamá — dije acercándome a ella y me arrodille para tocar sus manos que estaba entrelazadas por los nervios —, tu sabes que yo no…

—Basta Xiaolang — dijo Fanren empujándome del pecho —, mamá después de la muerte de papá lo único que quiero para Xiaolang es o que muera o que mejore para su bien.

— ¡He tratado de morir!— grite justificándome —, ellos lo saben — señale a Fuuma, a Kamui y a Yamasaki —, todos estábamos igual por eso…

—Mamá a él le importa un carajo la familia…

— ¡Cómo te atreves Fuutie, eres mi hermana! — grite empujándola lo cual provoco que Fuuma y Kaoru me detuvieran para no abofetearla —, ¡te quiero, y las necesito pero ustedes no tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida. Ustedes no estaban ahí cuando mi vida se jodio. No han tenido idea de cómo me siento!

— ¿Cómo saberlo?— preguntó Feimei interponiéndose entre Fuutie y yo —, te fuiste… todos se fueron.

—Fue un accidente — dijo mamá llorando más a lo cual Kamui se aproximó a ella y le tendió un pañuelo mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de mi madre para consolarla.

—Sí, lo fue y estaba fuera de mi — dije suspirando alejándome de los brazos de mi amigo y de mi cuñado.

—Claro que lo fue — dijo Fuutie.

—Sacrifique todo el amor por la vida porque mate a mi padre… porque te empuje por las escaleras aun sabiendo que estabas embarazada mamá yo lo sé…

—Fue un accidente— dijo mi madre cerrando sus ojos para contener las lagrimas mientras negaba al mismo tiempo.

—Yo mate a mi hermano… por eso merezco todo lo que me está pasando… no me merezco el perdón de nadie…

—Fue un accidente — se repitió para ella misma.

—Estoy consciente de que nosotros cuatro provocamos la muerte de Eriol — dije mirando a mis amigos —, nosotros estábamos ahí, dejamos que pasara… y lo siento.

—Señora usted no tiene ni idea de lo que hemos pasado — dijo Fuuma —, nadie tiene idea de lo que paso esa noche, no puedo dormir, ni comer y Shaoran estaría de esa manera porque recuerda todo yo no… no digan que no nos arrepentimos porque matamos a nuestro amigo.

La habitación estaba oscura de no ser por la tenue luz naranja del despacho que nos iluminaba, a cinco hombres vestido de traje formal y a ellas, a mi hermana vestida de blanco a las otras tres con color rosa pastal y a mi madre que seguía con su luto vestida de blanco.

—Salgan de aquí — dijo mi madre pero todos me miraron y yo negué.

—La gente te lo dijo mamá. Todos los que sabían mis problemas… cada vez se alejaban más de mí… — dije sentándome a su lado por lo cual Kamui se levanto y me dejaron solo en aquel sillón pero ella no quería mirarme.

Yo sabía que esta actitud me llevaría esta conversación tarde o temprano pero lo único que venía a mi mente era: Sakura.

—Sí. — contestó mi madre cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Te robe cuando estaba en Japón para irme de loco, te mentí… pero tú no estabas ahí.

—Sí…

— ¿Cuánto pesabas Shiefa?— pregunte mirando a mi hermana —, treinta kilos a los catorce años— volví a fijar mi mirada en mi madre —, a mí se me caía el cabello pero tú no lo sabías porque estabas demasiado ocupada sufriendo por un accidente que sé que yo tuve la culpa y ahora con lo de Eriol y tu pretendes que _pretenda_ que nada paso.

—Estabas enfermo— dijo justificándome.

—Sí, lo estaba pero lo sabías. Sabias lo que venía y lo que iba a hacer si me dejabas. — dije haciéndole entender que el irme a los trece a Japón no había sido una buena idea de su parte, lo único que hacía era alejarme de ella por mi culpa.

—No, no, no, no…— negó poniéndose más tiesa que un muerto.

— ¿En qué pensabas, por qué nos dejaste?— inquirí olvidándome por completo que todos nos observaban.

Mis amigos ya conocían mi historial… mi expediente por así decirlo, esa era la razón del porque yo soy así, esa era la razón por la cual mi comportamiento y mi actitud, mi carácter es como es ahora.

—No lo hice, ahí estaba… — dijo mirándome de nuevo.

Sus ojos rojos, hinchados…

—Tenía ocho cuando paso… yo fui por él y él me alejo porque no me quería muerto pero ustedes no lo entienden. — dije mirando a mis hermanas con odio.

—Todo lo que paso… tu no fuiste, no fue tu culpa…— dijo mi madre sujetándome de los hombros con mucha fuerza aunque casi no lo sentía, su aliento estaba tan cerca que ni siquiera me intimido pero aun así tuve el valor de contestar.

— ¡Mamá por Dios!— grite sujetando sus brazos para que no me sujetara tan fuerte pero ella se volvió poderosa porque sus brazos estaban prensados de mí y no me soltaba.

— ¡No Xiaolang yo no…!—

—Mamá — dije tratando de ser razonable —, ¿Por qué dejaste que un niño de trece años se fuera a un país extraño para alejar todo remordimiento? Y ahora mira lo que paso, igual daba porque seguía drogándome, seguía tomando, seguía acostándome con cuanta puta se me prestaba…

— ¡No, no, no él no quería eso para ti!— dijo azotándome con fuerza a la pared tal como lo hacía Sakura cuando se enojaba conmigo.

No me importaba el maltrato físico, ciertamente ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Claro que sí!— grite aun más fuerte para tratar de zafarme de su agarre pero no lo conseguí y eso me desespero porque ella ya estaba en la histeria.

Mi madre se estaba alejando de la cordura al igual que yo y esto terminaría mal.

— ¡YO NO ESPERABA QUE MATARAS A TU PADRE O A TU HERMANO O QUE TE INVOLUCRARAS EN LA MUERTE DE ERIOL!— gritó empujándome más y más a la pared mientras me daba infinidad de golpes con las manos al soltarme los brazos, sus manos eran pesadas y duras que la cabeza, el rostro y la nuca comenzó a dolerme.

— ¡Mamá!— grite tratando de detener sus golpes pero no lo conseguí porque ella continuaba llorando y golpeándome al mismo tiempo.

— ¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE TODO ESTO TE PASARA!— gritó volviéndome a tomar por los hombros y volver a azotarme.

— ¡Mamá qué haces, suéltame!

Kaoru, Kamui, Fuuma, Yamasaki y Shiefa trataron de alejar a mi madre de mí… pero aun así ella estaba loca, estaba fuera de sí porque continuaba gritándome con dolor, desesperación y juro que yo ya no sabía qué hacer o decirle.

¿Cómo es que un simple regaño por mi brindis término siendo una disputa familiar?

Estaba consciente de que todo era mi culpa pero no sabía que ella ya me odiaba desde ese momento.

Los brazos de Feimei y de Shiefa me cubrieron mientras las escuchaba llorar y a Fanren pidiéndome perdón y que ella no sabía que mamá reaccionaría de esa manera.

—Preparare tus cosas — me dijo Fuuma mientras Kaoru asentí por mí.

— ¿A dónde iré esta vez?— pregunte. No estaba llorando, estaba siendo muy fuerte para mi sorpresa.

—Hoy mismo nos iremos — me dijo Feimei —, Kamui ¿recuerdas a mi prima Meiling? Es la chica de las coletas.

—Sí — respondió mi amigo.

—Búscala y dile que nos iremos hoy mismo a Nueva York y que no puede esperar.

—Te preparare tus cosas — dijo Fuutie a Feimei —, ayuden a Kaoru con las cosas de Shaoran ustedes tres y nosotras irnos por lo de Feimei.

Todos se fueron y me quede sentado en el suelo hasta que sentí los brazos de Fanren envolverme con su llanto.

—Te amo — me dijo —, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…

Igual daba perdonarla o no porque ya estaba decidido yo ya no regresare… me iré y no volver a ver a nadie.

Me daban el exilio, perfecto entonces me consideraba yo mismo desterrado. Al diablo con ser la cabeza de la familia en el futuro, ya tenían a Kaoru y yo me iré.

—**Shaoran— & —Sakura—**

Y entonces el tiempo paso… y yo no cambiaba era como si todo fuera igual.

**2005 **

**Diciembre**

**2006**

**Enero**

**Febrero**

**Marzo**

**Abril**

**Mayo**

**Junio**

**Julio**

**Agosto**

**Septiembre**

**Octubre**

**Noviembre**

**Diciembre**

**2007**

**Enero**

**Febrero**

**Marzo**

**Abril**

**Mayo**

**Junio**

**Julio**

**Agosto**

**Septiembre**

**Octubre**

**Noviembre**

… … …

—**Sakura—**

Cuando menos me di cuenta la preparatoria había quedado atrás, mi carrera apenas tenía su intermedio y estaba lejos el final, era como si nada hubiera pasado y yo me sorprendí de que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido. A veces pensaba mucho en Shaoran: en aquel campamento que lo inicio todo, en mi antiguo trabajo en la cafetería, el instituto y en todos ellos, tan locos y problemáticos que siempre me sacaban de un apuro.

¿Cómo olvidar una época tan hermosa?

Nunca lo olvidare y por ello pienso cada día en él; su sonrisa, su mirada seria y profunda, sus manos, su cuerpo, su caminar y mucho menos olvidaré aquel fin de semana en la cabaña que finalizó todo. Como odio ese maldito día en que nuestras vidas se jodieron.

Comenzó a llover como cada época de otoño o más bien casi invierno porque el frio en Tomoeda estaba cada año peor conforme avanzaba el tiempo, no sé, tal probablemente se trataba de mi estado de ánimo.

¿Qué cuantos años tengo ahora? Pues diecinueve, sí, ha pasado el tiempo pero puedo decir que sigo siendo la misma chica de antes, no he cambiado físicamente ni nada, ni siquiera un centímetro menos aunque puedo decir que mi cuerpo ya no es el de una señorita sino el de una jovencita universitaria ¿mi cabello? Creció un poco y ahora tengo que atarlo con una liga pero al atarlo pretende estar corto como antes cuando los mechones caen a mi rostro.

Las nubes comienzan a juntarse en un color grisáceo dando la oportunidad a las personas de que se pongan las sombrillas pues está a punto de llover pero yo no llevo uno por lo tanto estoy esperando a que la lluvia caiga sobre mí sin más.

Sigo caminando y me encuentro con el instituto Seijô el cual tiene sus puertas abiertas porque es la hora de la salida de todos, chicos con sus uniformes de pantalón negro y camisas desabotonadas mientras la corbata estaba aflojada o la usaban de cinturón o como una cinta en la cabeza reclamando la rebeldía. Las chicas portaban su diminuta minifalda aun más arriba con los botones de las blusas sin abotonar y las corbatas son usadas como una cinta para el cabello o como una diadema muy linda.

De inmediato sonrió al verlos a todos ellos con envidia a mí también me hubiera gustado terminar mi preparatoria de una manera memorable, brillante… puedo verlos a ellos cinco salir sin preocupaciones: a Eriol con la corbata en la cabeza pretendiendo ser _Rambo_ mientras saltaba en la espalda de Fuuma y a Fuuma el chico más fuerte que he conocido de mi edad con el saco en la cintura a Kamui portando el saco y la corbata de manera vanidosa con la camisa a medio abotonar dejando mostrar hasta su ombligo al igual que Yamasaki quien se ponía la corbata en la cintura a manera de cinturón y más atrás estaba él, Shaoran guardando el saco en la mochila mientras que su uniforme estaba impecable, su camisa dentro del pantalón pero los primeros tres botones sueltos con la corbata floja rodeando su cuello como un collar y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos mientras sonreía por algún chiste de Kamui.

—Sakura — me llama alguien y de inmediato mi visión se queda suspendida en la nada viendo fijamente que aquellos cinco chicos no son quienes yo creí que eran y entonces suspiro.

Ignoro a quien me está llamando porque quiero que aquella ilusión vuelva.

Cinco chicas aparecen sonriendo como si nada sólo con los dos primeros botones flojos y con todo y corbata, tan femeninas que dan miedo.

Reían de algo poco importante hasta que los cinco chicos se acercan a ellas y comienzan a abrazarlas como si fuera de lo más normal, uno de ellos, el más grande… Fuuma carga a una chica de cabellos cortos y ondulados y comienza a verter agua sobre todos nosotros que reíamos como si nada nos importara mientras Shaoran trataba de protegerme de la lluvia artificial creada por una botella.

—Sakura — dicen ahora tocándome el hombro derecho —, vámonos que se te va a hacer tarde.

Volteo a ver quién es la persona que acaba de interrumpir mis recuerdos y me doy cuenta de que se trata de mi novio desde hace un año y medio: Sobaru Sato, primo de Kamui Shirou por parte de madre.

—Lo siento — dije ausente entrando a su auto que no es muy elegante dado que se trata de una simple camioneta negra pero que no logro saber qué tipo —, estaba tonteando por ahí.

—Tu padre nos espera en el restaurante — dijo mientras pone en marcha la camioneta —, creo que no está de acuerdo en que vivas conmigo pero no te preocupes porque ya pensé en que decir para que no nos niegue ese privilegio.

—Aja — dije aun más ausente.

—… es a veces tan tedioso hacer el amor en tu recamara… — continua diciendo pero yo continuo ignorándolo pues aun veo a aquellos chicos jugando en el parque pingüino, es viernes y todos ellos están en la heladería con sus novias pensando en que nada malo puede pasar —… tu sobrina ya me ha puesto los nervios de punta cuando me pregunta por qué te toco las piernas debajo de la mesa y Touya se ha puesto como loco cuando nos escucha en las noches…

Cualquiera diría que estoy loca por querer salir adelante hiriéndome a mí misma pero no encontré otra salida y lo único que bastan son mis recuerdos mirando al cielo sabiendo que es el mismo cielo que él ve, la misma luna, el mismo sol, el mismo despertar…

—… y siento que ya es tiempo de que probemos cosas nuevas como iniciar con el sexo oral sería una forma sexi de inaugurar nuestro departamento ¿no?...

Sabiendo que él ahora puede estar escuchando su música favorita: _The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Keane, Queen, Nirvana, Gun´s Roses, ColdPlay, Twinkranes _o a su novia de toda la vida_ Pink, _sabiendo que en este momento puede estar probando una barra de chocolate o esta bañándose con un champú con aromas cítricos o tal vez está viendo la televisión o leyendo algún libro de historia o haciendo un problema matemático.

—… ayer le dije que no iría a comprarle ese departamento sino tenía la vista que me pediste aunque no entiendo para que quieres con vista a ese jodido edificio…

—Cuanto te amo — dije recordando su sonrisa pero sólo eso, un recuerdo.

—Sabes que yo también te amo — me dice Sobaru lo cual me hace saltar y por poco me golpeo en el techo de la camioneta, ciertamente no me había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta —, ¿quieres pasar a mi casa? Haremos el amor por ocho minutos y luego veremos a tu padre aun tenemos tiempo.

—Creí que estábamos llegando tarde — dije tratando de negarme a estar con él.

—Bueno, podemos decirle a Fujitaka que estábamos tonteando por ahí o que hubo un embotellamiento o que fuimos a visitar a Kamui que acaba de volver de Nueva York…

— ¿Nueva York?

Se suponía que ahora Shaoran estaba en América terminando la universidad junto con su prima y una de sus hermanas… tal vez Kamui sabia...

—Dice que Shaoran está cada vez más loco — lo nombra creyendo que a mí ese nombre ya no me duele como lo hacía antes pero estaba equivocado porque cada vez que él me tocaba, me besaba o me hacía el amor siempre pensaba en Shaoran y apostaba lo que fuera a que Sobaru lo sabia —, dice que ahora vive solo y su hermana y su prima están en otro departamento pero que casi no sale más que para la universidad… se la pasa entre ruinas y ruinas que poco tiene para divertirse.

— ¿Ruinas?— pregunto sin entender.

—Sí, Shaoran está para arqueólogo o algo así, planea irse a Egipto en un año.

Asentí, al final él había conseguido su sueño.

— _¿De verdad tu papá está en Egipto con las ruinas del faraón?— preguntó suspendiendo otro bocado a su helado. _

—_Sí, es arqueólogo y por eso casi no lo veo pero…_

— _¿Me lo presentarías algún día? Digo, ya es tiempo de que sepa que eres mi novia y además podre preguntarle muchas cosas… te prometo que te amare toda la vida si me presentas a tu papá. _

Tan hermoso con sus promesas y ahora podía sonreír por él.

Mi padre no dijo nada cuando nos invito a Sobaru y a mí al restaurante para la supuesta cita de que yo ya soy mayorcita y tengo el derecho de vivir en donde se me plazca para no soportar a Touya y a Nakuru todos los fines de semana quedándose desde el viernes para irse el domingo en la noche, digo, no odiaba sus visitas porque al fin es mi hermano y mi cuñada junto con mi sobrina de un año y medio una niña muy linda de nombre _Nadesheril_ en honor a mi madre Nadeshiko y en honor a Eriol el hermano de Nakuru, por cierto la cual habla bastante bien a su edad.

Lo primero que hace Sobaru antes de irse a su casa —porque mañana tiene un examen muy importante en la universidad— es dejarme en casa de Tomoyo la cual está en casa a partir de las ocho de noche porque ella está estudiando fotografía e historia del arte mientras la servidumbre cuida de sus gemelos: Eriol y Sakura en honor a mí por supuesto.

—Hola Tomoyo — digo mientras sus dos bebés de dos años —un poco mayorcitos que mi sobrina sólo por unos meses — vienen corriendo hacia mí, el pequeño Eriol con el cabello tan negro como su madre y sus ojos azules como su padre ciertamente se parece más Tomoyo en cambio Sakura es la viva imagen de Eriol con sus ojos azules y cabello negro azulado, de hecho los dos tienen la mirada de su papá.

—Tía Sakura, tía Sakura— dice Eriol enseñándome un dibujo con la cara de un cerdo a lo cual aplaudo por su esfuerzo.

—Bueno basta niños — dice Tomoyo pretendiendo una mujer madura pero es que ciertamente sus diecinueve años marcaban su rostro aunque sus ojos marcaran la edad de la mujer que había tenido que crecer antes de tiempo —, Nina ¿puedes llevarlos a cenar? Enseguida estaré con ustedes porque ya es su hora de dormir.

— ¿De dónde sacaron esos juguetes?— pregunto mirando un montón de cajas de regalo unas en color azul y otras en rosa pálido.

—Llego Kamui ayer en la noche ¿no te lo dijo Sobaru?

—Sí — miento porque realmente lo dijo de pasada o porque se le había escapado decirlo y no por querer contármelo —, me dijo que estuvo con… con él.

—Sí — dice Tomoyo sonriente mientras nos sentamos en la cama, su recamara tan grande que me parecía hace años ahora me parece tan pequeña pues la comparte con los bebés por miedos, de que se caigan o de que lloren en la noche y se le facilita hasta que tengan cuatro años o por lo menos eso piensa ella —, les trajo un monto de regalos a los gemelos y Shaoran también me envió algo ¿quieres verlo?

Yo creo que el rubor se me subió hasta más no poder porque no pude responder y sólo me limite a asentir.

—Mira — me enseña una cajita muy pequeña —, es una caja musical — dice abriéndola —, un alhajero— al abrirlo una música muy bella que por supuesto yo conocía comenzó a sonar… _Falling Slowly_ —. Es la canción que él y yo…

—Sí lo sé — dije ausente —, la que tu y el interpretaron en el campamento— digo bastante seria.

— ¿No me digas que aun piensas que en ese tiempo todavía estaba enamorado de mí?

Cuando Sobaru me dijo aquello hace años yo lo creí a tal grado que de inmediato reclame a Tomoyo por no decírmelo porque eso me hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

Negué.

—Pues que bueno porque ciertamente entonces lo conocerías bien y a mí tampoco — dice sonriendo mientras apaga la cajita.

—Él ya no… ya no habla de… olvídalo — digo mirando a otro lado para que Tomoyo no vea mi decepción porque después de todo han pasado dos años y medio.

—Sí — responde a mi pregunta —, todo el tiempo, dice Kamui y también lo dice Yamasaki y también Fuuma y también Rika que viaja con Fuuma por la universidad.

Cierto, esos dos ya están por casarse en cuanto Fuuma regreso al final de la prepa de Francia para declararse a Rika.

—Se irá a Egipto para estudiar unas tumbas — dice Tomoyo suspirando —, quería enviarte algo pero Kamui le contó que estas saliendo con Sobaru desde hace tiempo por lo que Shaoran simplemente se quedo con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Con los brazos cruzados?

No entendí, por qué se habría quedado con los brazos cruzados para enviarme algo porque simplemente lo pudo enviar como anónimo tal y como es él.

—Iba a venir Sakura — dijo Tomoyo tratándome de hacer entender, tratando de recordar que ya anteriormente me había dicho que Shaoran iba a volver de un modo o de otro —, pensaba regresar y ver a los gemelos y de paso a verte a ti para saber cómo estabas y saber si tu aun… bueno, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y prefirió no volver.

Él ¿iba a volver? ¿Él iba a venir por mí? Regresaría a mi lado, pensaba en mí tal como yo en él todo el tiempo.

¿Me amaba como yo a él?

¿Estaba dispuesto a esperarme?

¿Todo había sido real y la magia jamás terminó?

— ¿Te ofrezco un poco de té? Sakura.

—Tomoyo — digo apenas audible para mi sumida en mis pensamientos en mi plan en todo lo que he hecho este tiempo para olvidarlo —, crees que sí voy a Nueva York pueda encontrarlo ¿crees que lo encuentre?

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreírme, ella estaría conmigo, ella me acompañaría al fin del mundo si yo se lo pedía y sabía que en esto tal vez ya no esté sola.

—**Shaoran—**

Aun recuerdo el jodido nombre que tenía cuando atravesé esta ciudad: _Welcome to Manhattan._ Con la jodida manzana en representación de la _Big Apple_.

Mire por la ventana, estaba nevando pero igual daba el frio porque no era mucho peor que cuando estuve en Japón, pero el frio es frio aquí y en china ¿no?, ahí estaba el central Park el cual tengo a la vista junto con el zoológico y el museo metropolitano de arte; lugar en donde cada año hay un concierto yo asistí o más bien sólo escuche a dos, el día que llegue, hace un año y ahora el que vendrá en un mes.

Recuerdo que hace un año acudí junto con mi hermana y Meiling al concierto de los _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ quienes tocaron _The zephyr song_, una canción que yo le había dedicado a ella.

Los departamentos de _Algonquin_ resultaron ser muy baratos para nosotros y nos dimos el privilegio de tomar dos departamentos o habitaciones, mi hermana y mi prima se quedaron con uno y yo opte por quedarme solo, la compañía ya no era para mí lo mismo.

Cada dos meses Kamui me visitaba junto con Kotori, Fuuma y Rika los cuales ya estaban por casarse pero en lugar de darme esa noticia desde un principio me terminan diciendo que Sakura ya está con Sobaru, ya lo sabía y además presentí que él lo haría una vez que yo me fuera.

Yamasaki y Chiharu ya vivían juntos desde que iniciaron la universidad y también me vienen a visitar aunque son escasas las visitas pero me informaban de los hijos de Tomoyo y de lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas para ellos desde que el accidente paso, yo por mi parte ni siquiera visito a mi madre, la razón es que ella falleció al año en que me vine a vivir aquí a Nueva York… antes de mi cumpleaños pero no estuve en el funeral, todo lo observe desde el balcón de mi recamara y a los dos días de enterrarla regrese nuevamente.

Ieran Li quien a pesar de tener la edad de… no recuerdo pero tuvo a Fanren a la edad de quince años y por lo tanto era joven murió a causa de la depresión… y como siempre tal vez yo cause esa enfermedad.

Aunque sé que lo que paso ese día fue algo repentino que no pudimos parar y que no fue culpa de nadie pero aun así entendí que la distancia era la mejor por ahora.

Igual daba ahora sólo pienso en lo estúpido que fui ¿Cómo pensaba en regresar cuando ella ya estaba con otro?

Bueno, no soy un santo ni nada pero yo tampoco estoy solo y es que Meiling se me ofrece en innumerables ocasiones y también soy hombre que quiere saciar su soledad.

Lo recuerdo todo, estaba solo, a la semana de haber llegado ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Meiling me llevo a la habitación que compartía con mi hermana no me esperaba a que ella me empujara a la cama como si mi peso fuera de lo más ligero, estaba mareado, tanto alcohol me dejaba pendejo y yo no podía negarme a tantas posibilidades de estar con una mujer cuando no me ponía un pero.

Estaba deprimido, solo y sin rumbo alguno.

Deje que ella se acercara a mí y me acariciara la cara, el cabello, el cuello, la nuca y hasta el estomago, yo solo sentía como mi cuerpo estaba acalambrado y respondía a sus carisias riendo como idiota ¿y quién si no? Total yo era hombre, no era virgen ya que eso se me quito a los quince años cuando Sobaru nos llevo de vacaciones a Ámsterdam a meternos con una puta que se encargo de quitarnos lo santos y lo niños que aun llevábamos dentro, recuerdo que no dure ni diez minutos con ella, pero después de eso, lo más que tenia eran una par de pechos en algunas fiestas que se convertían en una buena noche después de las fiestas así que si me iba a joder a una chica, lo iba a hacer con una que yo quisiera, la cosa, era que yo, ya no quería a nadie y mucho menos a Meiling.

Me quitó la camisa como si fuera cualquier cosa, ni yo sentí cuando me bajó los pantalones y me besó el vientre, se levantó y me jaló con ella para que la mirara desnudarse, creo que mis labios estaban dibujando una sonrisa ya que ella me miraba sonrosada con una sonrisa digna de alguien que ya estaba más cogida que cualquier puta que yo conociera.

— ¿No me vas a dar un beso? — me pregunto aguantando casi el aliento, estaba más excitada que yo, y yo aun ni siquiera la tocaba.

— ¿Me vas a dejar darte un beso en donde yo quiera?

Ella no se negó, increíblemente me dijo que sí, todavía seguía riendo como imbécil, tal vez el recordar cuando yo le hacía el amor a ella a la única mujer a la que le he hecho el amor en realidad, a ella si podía recordarla con facilidad, a ella si le podía pedir un beso sin respuesta o pregunta alguna, pero no sé, tal vez mañana cuando este arrepentido de todo esto piense mejor las cosas.

Ambos ya no teníamos nada de ropa, la iba a hacer mía en cualquier instante y esta vez ni ella se iba a poder negar, que va, si ya estaba más que tirada por todos sus amigos que me presento en la boda de mi hermana Fanren.

Me volvió a acostar en la cama, esta vez besándome con pasión, sus labios eran jugosos y fríos al mismo tiempo. Sin más, ella misma se adentro en mi, bajando lentamente mientras acomodaba sus manos a mis costados, recargando sus palmas en la cama, se sentía libre y activa dentro de mí, escogía el ritmo, la velocidad y sus movimientos iban en vaivén mientras jadeaba en mi oído y yo apenas alcance a morderle el lóbulo derecho, le acaricie la espalda cuando sentí uno de sus movimientos rápidos y adentrados que apenas pude cerrar los ojos al sentir tal placer.

Con facilidad la cambie de posición, estaba a punto de irme y quería gastar todas mis energías en ella antes de que lo ultimo llegara, me puse encima de ella mientras me recibía con las piernas abiertas, inmediatamente me sumergí sin importarme ser paciente o sensible, inclinó sus piernas y las enroscó en mi espalda, más sin embargo, a pesar de que el placer me estaba volviendo loco, entre cada beso, podía ver con claridad a Sakura, a la que le gustaba sonreírme tímidamente de vez en cuanto pero me olvide de ese recuerdo cuando Meiling me impulso y luego bajo mi cabeza para que la besara por completo y me dedique a jugar con sus pechos.

Me levante y a ella conmigo, bese desde su cuello hasta el pecho mientras la cargaba para no salirme y en descuido desperdiciar la oportunidad, ella se abrazo de mi cuello mientras yo la sujetaba con firmeza de la cintura, apenas si la podía mover y ella apenas si se podía sujetar, igual da, me fui en ella y poco después se bajo sin decir nada más.

De esa más noches puedo decir pero me da asco siquiera pensar que lo hago sólo por no sentirme solo y no por amor pero muchas veces lo hice de esa manera ¡claro! Antes de conocer a Sakura.

Sacaba mi frustración en el lago de Manhattan cada mañana y en las noches para calmar mi soledad estaba mi prima Meiling.

Me conecte a mi Mp3 dado que no pensaba despertar a mi prima de relación incestuosa por lo cual no seleccione una canción en especial y deje que la canción que viniera me llenara por completo.

_You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can  
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why _

_Everybody´s changing_ de _Keane_, no podía haber otra canción para joderme más vida que esta canción.

Por un momento sentí el impulso de querer cantar y gritar todo eso… ciertamente no podía sonreírle a la vida cuando una jodida nueve me estropeaba la vista al sol.

Ella era la parte de mí que ya no quería ver… como quien dice: ame fui basta para mi tumba ¿no?

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same _

Olvidar, dice la canción ¿olvidar cómo?

Buscaba olvidar, de verdad que buscaba esa manera pero no podía, cada día pensaba en lo mismo una y otra vez ¿anotar todo en una libreta? No, eso haría que recordara todo de nuevo.

_You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
And fading into beautiful light  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right _

Cómo puedo creer cuando esta nube está sobre mí.

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same _

Tú eres la parte de mí que no quiero ver.

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same_

Oh everybody's changing and I don't feel the same

Puedo estar por siempre aquí.

Ojala todo fuera así de fácil.

Pero era cierto: Todo había cambiado hasta la más minima cosa de este jodido mundo que incluso ya ni podía decir que este era mi nombre.

—Veo que ya te has levantado — dice Meiling levantándose de la cama con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo para que no la viera aun sabiendo que ya la conozco por completo desde la primera semana en que llegue —, ¿quieres salir a caminar?

— ¿Con este frío?

—Podemos ver una película

—Tal vez mañana.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo?

—No.

—Bueno entonces no y ya — dijo sirviendo dos vasos con whisky que me ofreció mientras yo continuaba mirando a la ventana ignorando su presencia por completo — ¿Qué quieres, Xiaolang? — me preguntó acurrucándose en mi pecho mientras yo bebía un poco de mi whisky.

— ¿Cómo que qué quiero?— pregunte a su pregunta. Las luces apenas estaban encendiendo dejando un anuncio para la próxima navidad que sería en cuarenta días exactamente… y aun estaban los niños pidiendo dulces en cada casa, algo nuevo para mí ciertamente.

—No sé — dijo suspirando —, tal vez quieras algo de mí y yo no lo sepa, cuando me hablas no me miras.

Di otro trago a mi whisky y la mire con sus ojitos negros y su largo cabello que a veces hacia enormes coletas con él, tenía un rostro muy fino, delicado para alguien de su edad.

—No soy tonta Xiaolang — me dijo ocultando sus lagrimas —, cuando me miras veo en tus ojos a otra.

—No te puedo ofrecer nada y lo sabes ¿verdad?— dije muy firme pero ella no asintió ni negó sólo se me quedo viendo —, porque ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte y si lo tuviera te has ganado a pulso todo lo que quieres de mí.

— ¡Xiaolang, Yamasaki te está buscando y le dije que…oh lo siento!— entró mi hermana pero de inmediato cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ni Meiling ni yo nos movimos ni un centímetro pasados diez segundos.

—Mejor vete a vestir — le dije empujándola levemente de los brazos mientras me acomodaba mi camisa y una chamarra junto con una bufanda.

— ¿Lo haremos mañana?— preguntó antes de que yo saliera de la habitación.

—Lo haremos mañana — afirme, era lo único que le podía dar aunque quien hiciera el amor cada noche fuera ella y no yo.

Baje al recibidor, en Estados Unidos tenían una norma muy peculiar y para que los invitados pudieran encontrarnos nosotros debíamos bajar por ellos y firmar que los conocemos, con eso del terrorismo que sufrió hace unos años era normal que ahora actuaran tan a la defensiva ¿no?

Al bajar me encontré con Yamasaki quien había crecido unos centímetros y ahora parecíamos como antes él más alto que yo, a su lado estaba su novia de años Chiharu que ya no usaba sus trenzas sino una coleta muy linda dejando su rostro estirado, ahora realmente parecía de diecinueve y no de diecisiete que fue en la edad que la deje de ver. Inmediatamente ella me da un abrazo que por supuesto yo no correspondo por la rapidez en que la que se alejó.

—Nos enteramos que Kamui vino hace una semana junto con Rika, Fuuma y Kotori — dice Yamasaki dándome la mano para que yo la tomara en señal de saludo.

—Sí — dije respondiéndole el saludo —, me dijo cosas bastante interesantes — agregue tratando de no recordar nada de lo que me dijo —. ¿Pasamos a la sala?

Dado que vivo prácticamente en un hotel mi cocina es limitada al igual que el comedor, de pura suerte tenía la sala pero nada más, era algo pequeño pero después de todo sólo soy yo. Para comer me gustaba algo más amplio y eso de comer solo me hacía sentirme aun peor.

Había muchas personas en el comedor dado que es la hora de la cena.

— ¿No cenaremos en tu departamento?— preguntó Chiharu la cual estaba enganchada del brazo de Yamasaki.

—No tengo nada que ofrecer — dije encogiéndome de hombros —, y además la comida de aquí es buenísima.

Ordenamos y realmente me sentía muy tranquilo a su lado, tal vez porque sólo eran ellos dos y Kamui vino con toda la familia lo cual me hizo sentir muy incomodo.

La música para gente rica comenzó a sonar y me hacían sentir que ya no estaba en mis años de preparatoria y ya era considerado como un hombre, las personas se referían a mí de una manera muy extraña y a veces las camareras coqueteaban conmigo cuando veía su edad de entre sus veintes me decía a mí mismo que tal vez ya no parecía un mocoso.

Chiharu no habla para nada el inglés por lo que Yamasaki y yo intercedimos por ella para ordenar o para ayudarla a pedir algo.

—Deberías ir a clases más seguido Yamasaki — dije dándome cuenta de que su inglés ya estaba decayendo.

—La verdad es que ya no tengo mucho tiempo con la universidad y aparte mi padre me pide que lo ayude con la empresa y de verdad es tedioso.

—Al final le otorgaste el perdón — dije bebiendo de mi copa de vino tinto.

Yamasaki asintió y miró a Chiharu de reojo lo cual me impulso a mirar a otro lado, ya no me gustaba ver a las parejitas, no me causaba melancolía de que en algún momento de mi vida yo estuve igual pero ahora simplemente me causa incomodidad y prefería hacer otra cosa aun cuando tenía a Meiling a mi lado en los bar de Jazz.

— ¿Y tú que estas estudiando Mihara?

Ella me miró y se encogió de hombros, tal vez no estaba estudiando.

—Estoy trabajando en un proyecto sobre juguetes en la universidad, en el área del comercio internacional y por ahora no estoy acudiendo a mis clases, la madre de Tomoyo me dijo que con lo poco que sé basta y además me darán trabajo en unos meses si termino mi proyecto.

Asentí pero realmente no me importaba.

—No es algo tan interesante como andar buscando tumbas y pirámides como tú lo haces — me dijo con voz burlona a lo cual yo sonreí —, digo, en menos de un año te irás a Egipto y de seguro con tanto trabajo hasta dejas de vernos a todos nosotros.

— ¿En dónde está el baño?— preguntó Yamasaki ausente.

—Al fondo del lado derecho y luego la primera escalera a la izquierda. — indique mirando la dirección, él asintió le dio un beso a Chiharu en la mejilla y luego se levantó.

Chiharu y yo nunca habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras cada vez que nos veíamos pero tal vez ahora era diferente porque no dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme lo cual me puso muy nervioso y pretendía decirle algo hasta que un hombre se paró en el escenario y comenzó a cantar una canción de _Air Supply_ llamada _Changes_, cambio… todo se podía acoplar ¿verdad?

— ¿La extrañas?— me preguntó acomodando su mentón en las palmas de su mano acomodando los codos sobre la mesa.

Ciertamente no era nada fea, tenía un rostro muy bonito, muy fino e incluso algo coqueto lo cual me hizo sonrojarme al darme cuenta de que Yamasaki me mataría si le sonreía a su novia de una manera poco amigable.

—No — dije agachando la mirada pero incluso yo sabía que ella sabía que todo era una mentira —, ya no.

—Sakura se ha puesto muy bonita — me dijo aun buscando mi mirada.

—Seguramente Sobaru la anda presumiendo por todos lados— dije apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa.

—Y no sabes cuánto — dijo a manera de burla —, de hecho, Sakura también está igual que tu.

Frunció el cejo y ella me miró por primera vez muy seria.

—Takashi nos está dando tiempo — dijo suspirando —, tengo que decirte esto— dijo acomodándose en la silla para soltar algo que parecía una noticia de guerra —; no lo quiere y va a venir a Nueva York pero es un secreto para ti.

Eso me hizo sentir como un balde de agua fría, como cuando sales a media noche desnudo o cuando brincas desde un risco y tratas de gritar, sentí como el corazón quería salirse de mi cuerpo y algo me indico que yo había dejado de respirar.

— ¿Va a venir aquí?

No podía creerlo y ya había tenido bastes fantasías como para pensar que esto era un sueño.

—Con Sobaru y Tomoyo por supuesto — dijo sonriendo aun más —, tal parece que Sobaru ya entendió que ella va a venir a buscarte.

—Pero… ellos no…

—Todo el tiempo está metido en su casa, duermen juntos y ahora parecen que van a vivir juntos… claro está que tu siempre fuiste el primero pero igual da porque va a venir por ti.

—Ya sabía que se acostó con él pero no me importa— dije pero era una gran mentira.

—Va a estar en la pista de patinaje… no sé en donde piensen vivir por una semana dado que Sobaru sabe en donde vives pero está retrasando todo yo te sugiero que te pongas listo y cuando ella venga vayas a buscarla tu también.

—No me des falsas esperanzas Chiharu…

—Ves que bonito es mi nombre — dijo y yo le sonreí a manera franca y sincera —, no te preocupes que yo te ayudare a encontrarte con ella, tal parece que Takashi planea que nos quedemos unos días pero no te preocupes que yo estaré al tanto de todo.

— ¿Por qué no le llamas y le das la dirección?

—No puedo — dijo firme —, Sobaru está con ella a todas horas desde que saco la idea de venir aquí y cada que yo hablo él contesta en su casa y su celular y no permite que Tomoyo le diga nada… ha estado muy loco por los celos y trata de estar con ella en las noches y con eso de que su papá ya sabe que hacen el amor desde hace un año pues ya no les dice nada. Naoko… es su amiga de toda la vida y ella lo apoya y es mí mejor amiga pero ten mucho cuidado porque ante todo pera ella esta: Sobaru.

Sonreí… Sobaru no había cambiado para nada lo cual me hace pensar que esto será muy, muy divertido.

Ahora es o todo o nada. Me gusta.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A ClockWork:

Hola mis muy queridas y amadas lectoras ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Algo realmente fuerte ¿verdad?, desde el inicio hasta que terminó.

Primero quiero hablar sobre Sobaru… a que hermoso nombre y que chico tan bello, me enamoro cuando vi los primeros ovas de_ Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations_ y de hecho en una camisa de Shaoran o de Sakura pongo aquel logo sólo que no recuerdo en que capitulo. Bueno; Sobaru es algo así como el chico con apariencia simpática, linda, limpia y de no romper un plato a comparación de Kamui que tiene cara de pícaro pero es precisamente esa actitud la que busco para la nueva relación de Sakura… ya verán cómo termina esto.

La vida de Shaoran la escribí antes de iniciar a publicar la historia en y ciertamente es por ello su actitud tan alocada y sus refugios con sus amigos igual de familias disfuncionales; lo de las drogas y el alcohol no lo metí porque se viera bonito o arriesgado no, para nada; a veces y lo digo porque lo he visto, el mundo de estos vicios te encierra demasiado que no conoces otra salida pero las hay chicas las hay y que mejor que vivir al cien siempre con la cara en alto.

¿Shaoran provocó la muerte de su padre o de su hermano o de Eriol? No, claro que no pero es un complejo de culpa ¿se imaginan llevar con ese peso desde los ocho años de edad? Es horrible. La pelea con su madre fue demasiado fuerte e incluso yo me sorprendí al escribirla pero es a veces que estamos tan enojados o tan tristes que nos salimos de nosotros mismos y espero no haber alterado u ofendido a alguna con esto y si lo hice pido una disculpa porque no fue esa mi intención, con relación a la muerte de su madre puedo decir que Shaoran esta tan reprimido que esa es ahora su actitud, evade todo sentimiento físico e interno para ser lastimado otra vez, espero y eso quede claro porque no es de piedra mi pobre joven jejeje.

Ya paso el tiempo… algo trágico ¿no? Me inspire en Luna Nueva cuando Bella pasa los meses sin nada que decir pero aquí no fueron meses sino dos largos años de los cuales Sakura parece salir adelante y de hecho me dio lastima cuando vio a aquellos chicos salir del instituto creyendo que eran sus amigos en sus tiempos buenos jejeje pero para ella ¿será ese su crecer, correr y tropezar? Ya veremos porque se va a ir por Shaoran y de hecho no me gusto llevarlo a los estados unidos… me hubiera gustado otro lugar pero ya conozco Manhattan por lo que mejor poner algo en lo que ya este familiarizada.

Shaoran… suspiro triple… ¿Qué hacer con este chico? ¿Hasta donde llegó para olvidar a Sakura? Ni yo me creo que se haya acostado con su prima para no sentirse solo pero que le vamos a hacer con este hombre.

¡HAAAAAAA! Ame a _Nadesheril _jejeje yo lo invente, es tan linda y tierna con la cara de Touya, bueno así me la imagino y a los gemelitos de Tommy tan lindos con los ojos de su padre… pero que ternuras han de ser los tres juntos.

Les pondría un adelanto pero mi hermano esta de loco diciéndome que no lo debo hacer jejeje así que me despido diciendo lo mucho que las aprecio sinceramente por sus comentarios, de verdad que no me esperaba tal recibimiento y espero que en mis próximas historias las vuelva a ver con el mismo cálido y muy abrazador publico que son todas ustedes.

MIL, MIL GRACIAS porque sin ustedes este fic se hubiera quedado en el exilio.


	21. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap.20.- Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. **

—**Sakura—**

Entre a mi habitación después de cenar con Touya y Nakuru debido a que mi padre se fue a una plática para estudiantes universitarios en no recuerdo qué lugar del extranjero; Nadesheril estaba durmiendo en mi habitación por lo que entre muy despacio.

— ¿Seguro que lo harás?— preguntó Nakuru a Sobaru el cual caminaba detrás de mí casi pisándome los talones, era algo así como mi sombra y ni mi sombra estaba tan cerca.

—Claro que lo hare cuñada — dijo Sobaru muy seguro de sí —, te comprare eso y mucho más.

—Entonces pídele de todo amor ya que esta de dadivoso — dijo Touya desde la sala y Nakuru rió.

Cerró la puerta de inmediato y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente y a medida que sus caricias incrementaban sus gemidos casi despertaban a mi sobrina.

—Espera… no… — dije alejándolo pero él es más fuerte que yo.

—Hemos hecho el amor con ella aquí muchas veces — dijo quitándome la camisa y seguido se quitó él la suya —… bájate la falta y yo hare lo demás…

— ¡Te dije que no!— grite empujándolo.

— ¡HAAAAA!

El grito de Nadesheril me erizo los vellos de la nuca y Sobaru se tapó los oídos.

— ¿Qué paso?— entró Touya a velocidad de rayo azotando la puerta de la recamara viendo en dirección a su única hija.

— ¿Por qué gritó?— preguntó Nakuru entrando después de Touya el cual estaba arrullando a su hija en sus brazos.

—Carajo Sakura vístete — me dijo antes de salir de la recamara —, ya, ya mi amor no llores.

—Sobaru — dijo Nakuru tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió mí… inquirió Sobaru bastante agitado.

—Guarda eso — dijo ella señalando su pantalón a lo que Sobaru guardó su herramienta masculina sin inhibirse y luego se me quedo mirando.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Sobaru parecía bastante enojado, yo nunca le había puesto un "_pero…_" en nuestras relaciones pre-maritales por lo tanto no sabía de qué manera iba a reaccionar o cómo poder hablarle.

Comenzó a vestirse y abrió el closet ya que por las veces en que se quedaba a dormir ya había bastante ropa de él, sacó de un tirón sus camisas, pantalones y los arrojó a la cama.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— inquirí subiéndome la falda de mezclilla acomodándome el brasier para luego acomodarme la camisa color azul que pertenecía a Nakuru.

— ¿Qué me pasa?— repitió tratando de ignorarme — ¡creo que sabes lo qué pasa Sakura!— gritó arrojando la ropa al suelo lo cual me hizo estremecer —, ¡ya estoy harto de hacer el amor sólo yo, eso es lo que pasa!

— ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta hacerlo frente a la niña!— grite de la misma manera.

— ¡Al carajo con tu sobrina, esto es de nosotros!

Trate de darle una bofetada pero al instante él detuvo mi mano con agilidad.

—Yo no soy Shaoran — susurró muy cerca de mi rostro —, no te atrevas siquiera a hacerlo.

—No eres mi dueño — dije alejándome mientras sobaba mi muñeca por su agarre.

—Ponte a empacar — me dijo sacando dos maletas de debajo de la cama —, nos iremos hoy en la noche si eso es lo que quieres.

— ¿A dónde?— pregunte temerosa, yo aun no estaba, no me sentía lista para vivir sola y mucho menos con él… aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cuando Shaoran me lo propuso.

—Creí que querías ir a Nueva York — dijo doblando sus pantalones para meterlos en su maleta y luego volver al closet para guardar mi ropa abrigada en otra maleta, ni siquiera había decidido que ponerme pero él ya lo había hecho.

Estaba empacando ropa demasiado arropada… casi tan holgada para que nadie me volteara a ver, eso no lo hacía aquí en Tomoeda por lo cual pensé al instante que lo hacía por si nos encontrábamos de pura casualidad a Shaoran.

—Si nos vamos hoy regresaremos en cinco días.

— ¿Qué?

—Te amo — me dijo mirándome muy en serio —, te amo y lo sabes… te quiero para mí y no para él — se acercó y comenzó a besarme el cuello —. No sabes lo difícil que me resulta fingir que no eras virgen cuando lo hicimos y que el primero fue él…

—Sobaru… yo…

—Cásate conmigo — dijo abrazándome, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello lo cual me permitió aspirar su aroma a lavanda y a vainilla… ya no era aquel aroma a chicle… a manzana y a chocolate combinado con el olor del tabaco que estaba impregnado en Shaoran —, sí Sakura, cásate conmigo y yo no te abandonare como él, sé lo difícil que es olvidar al primer amor pero tú debes estar conmigo.

—Ya lo sé — dije correspondiendo su abrazo —, sé que debo estar aquí…

_Con él_; complementó mi corazón.

Me aleje lo suficiente y entonces supe que ya había enloquecido… lo vi, ahí estaba de pie con sus pantalones desgastados del talón y de la parte de sus rodillas completamente rasgados como si un león hubiera pasado por ahí, su pantalón estaba un poco debajo de la cintura por lo cual sus bóxer estaban a la vista, verdes estilo militar… sus converse color negros y en la punta blanca estaba escrito _Pink _en el derecho y el izquierdo tenía _The zephyr song_. Su camisa negra con un dragón paseando de su espalda para terminar en el pecho color azul, de su mano izquierda colgaba un reloj regalo de Eriol y entonces sus ojos ya no eran violetas sino cafe caramelo y su cabello dejó el negro por el chocolate alborotado con unos bucles algo graciosos.

Seque mis lágrimas al ver la manera en que me sonreía mordiendo su labio inferior como cuando estaba nervioso, quite su camisa con lentitud mientras yo levantaba mis brazos para que él me quitara la mía.

Me baje la falda y mi tanga color negro con el dibujo de una cereza que decía _¿crees que soy dulce?_ Me quite el brasier y poco a poco fue quitándole el cinturón para llegar al zíper y bajarlo con todo y el pantalón seguido de sus bóxers y entonces me abrace a él.

Me acosté en la cama completamente dispuesta a todo por lo que estire la mano derecha para que él la tomara y me hiciera suya una y mil veces más.

Lo hizo y se acostó con mucha delicadeza por lo que de inmediato volví a abrazarlo al sentir como sus manos acariciaban mis pechos para luego bajar la cabeza haciendo formas con su lengua lo cual me impulso a arquear la espalda y jalar delicadamente sus mechones castaños pero entonces su mirada se encontró con la mía… mis verdes ojos con los cafés de él… era un complemento.

Comenzó a besarme con esos labios suyos carnosos y jugosos que no me llenaban hasta pasados dos segundos por lo que poco a poco lo sentí fundirse por completo, gemía y eso para mí fue la mejor canción en toda mi vida y yo también comencé a gemir.

Su cadera y la mía eran una misma con el mismo compás, el mismo vaivén, la misma delicadeza, el mismo amor.

—Te amo — dijo con esa voz seductora y ronca que me hacía gritar de placer.

—Yo también te amo… _Shaoran_.

— ¿Shaoran?

Y entonces la voz cambió.

Me talle los ojos y me levante al sentir como su cuerpo ya no estaba sobre el mío.

Era Sobaru poniéndose los pantalones debajo de su bóxer blanco con dibujos de hongos y su camisa de botones color azul.

Se veía tan guapo pero no era Shaoran.

—Pretenderé que no dijiste eso — me dijo con los ojos rojos y la voz se le estaba casi quebrando, yo lo había lastimado, lo había herido en el peor momento pero también él sabía que eso pasaría.

Se acercó a la sabana que estaba en el suelo me cubrió hasta los hombros para darme un beso en la frente y luego juntar la suya.

—Vendré en diez minutos — dijo sin alejar su rostro del mío —, voy por Naoko y enseguida nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí aguantando el llanto.

Ciertamente no sabía que Naoko vendría con nosotros aunque luego me vino a la memoria que ellos se conocen desde maternal y que Naoko es novia de su hermanastro mayor llamado Seishiro o algo así.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me aproxime sólo para escuchar que es lo que decía mi hermano por lo que la volví a abrir y escuchar con claridad alguna conversación.

—… no te preocupes Touya no volverá a pasar… — esa voz era de Sobaru.

—Yo también lo espero — y esa la voz de mi hermano por lo tanto Nakuru y mi sobrina no estaban presentes.

—Iré por mi hermana.

—Ho sí — dijo Nakuru, así que la única que no estaba era mi sobrina o tal vez estaban todos pero yo casi no podía escuchar, hablaban tan quedito que me desespero —, llamó hace como cinco minutos y pensaba llevarte el teléfono pero los escuche entonces le dije que estabas ocupado y que irías por ella una vez terminaras tu trabajo.

—Gracias.

—No quiero que vuelvas a gritarle a mi hermana ¿entendiste sanguijuela?

—Me salí de control — se justificó —, nunca lo hago y por eso le pedí perdón.

—Lo sé y de la peor manera — dijo Touya muy serio con tono celoso —, pero igual da.

—Bueno entonces…

—Tio… — casi gritó Nadesheril —… _Sobalu…. Tio Sobalu… ven… mia… es namaña_.

—Sí — dijo Sobaru cambiando su tono de voz de serio a un tono muy triste —, está muy rica tu Lasaña princesa.

—Mejor hazte a la idea de que ella no te quiere — dijo Nakuru —, va a ir por Shaoran.

—Le pedí matrimonio — dijo Sobaru rápidamente —, y dijo que sí entonces ella se quedara aquí conmigo… ella me quiere pero no sabe como…

—No te engañes _cuñadito _— dijo Touya a manera de burla —, si lo encuentra se le va a olvidar que alguna vez estuviste con ella… de hecho quien hace el amor eres tú y…

—Me ama — dijo Sobaru exaltado —, ella me lo ha dicho, me ha dicho que me ama y que no me va a dejar y no voy a permitir que Shaoran me la quite una vez más… él es un asesino…

—Mide tus palabras — dijo Nakuru rápidamente —, con eso no te metas Sobaru. Mejor vete de una vez antes de que se haga tarde y no sé por azares del destino Shaoran llame a casa para preguntar por ella.

Cerré la puerta ya que la conversación había terminado.

Me acerque al estéreo y puse a todo volumen una canción muy peculiar en la radio, llamada_ Aeroplane_ de _Tal Bachman_ o algo así.

_I was wrong to keep you underneath my finger  
I was wrong to try and change you like I did  
Oh I was a fool, I was to blame  
And I put myself to shame  
Now you and your love can show me the way  
(You gave me your heart and one last chance)._

Era libre en este momento… podía gritar, cantar a todo lo que mis pulmones y mi garganta me permitieran.

_Now I, I feel like an aeroplane above the rain  
And I, I wont make the same mistakes  
I used to make  
It was love and evolution  
It was tearing it us apart  
I prayed for a solution and I found it in your heart_

Iba a ser una aeroplano… iba a ir por él dejando absolutamente todo y eso me reconfortaba. Todos esos meses de angustia, esos años de llanto. Todo iba a terminar tarde o temprano ¿verdad? Todo regresaría a como antes.

_  
Now I, I feel like an aeroplane above the rain  
I can fly._

_It's true, I loved taking you for granted  
I was deaf and numb and blind to who you were  
Now I'm gonna show you and you're gonna see  
Everything you mean to me  
I am going to be there whenever you need  
(I'll protect you, I'll respect you)._

Me quite la sabana del cuerpo y comencé a brincar en la cama cantando a gritos mientras tomaba un cepillo el cual ahora se había convertido en mi micrófono.

_Now I, I feel like an aeroplane above the rain  
And I, I won't make the same mistakes  
I used to make._

Ya tenía alucinaciones ¿no? Podía entonces hacer lo que yo quisiera por unos minutos gritando como si nada en esta vida me importara.

_  
It was just another emotion  
It was running through my veins  
But you gave me your devotion and something  
in me changed._

_  
Now I, I feel like an aeroplane above the rain  
I can fly._

_(I'll protect you, I'll respect you)._

_  
Now I, I feel like an aeroplane above the rain  
Yes and I, I wont' make the same mistakes  
I used to make._

¿Qué si estaba loca? Qué más da.

De igual manera estoy comportándome como tal no por bailar desnuda al mismo tiempo que estoy llorando y sintiendo mi cuerpo entumecido por el frio.

_Oh I feel like aeroplane above the rain  
Yes and I, I won't make the same mistakes  
I used to make._

_Some questions have no answers  
Some answers have no truth  
The Truth is my religion  
And I seen the truth in you  
And I, I feel like an aeroplane above the rain  
I can fly._

Yo también podía volar.

—Sakura — tocaron la puerta lo cual me hizo bajar de la cama de un brinco mientras volvía a tomar la sabana para enredarla en mi cuerpo, era la voz de Nakuru.

Abrí apenas lo suficiente para que no me viera desnuda ni pensara mal de mí, que digo, o sea ciertamente ella ya sabía que me había acostado con Shaoran, digo son Sobaru minutos atrás.

—Touya quiere verte — me dijo mientras arrullaba a Nadesheril que estaba completamente dormida —, ve antes de que tu noviecito entre por esa puerta como perro en su casa.

Sonreí, ciertamente Sobaru ya tenía una copia fiel de la llave de la casa y de mi recamara, mi padre no le daba el auto porque deberás es un hombre consiente.

—Enseguida bajo — dije cerrando la puerta una vez que mi cuñada asintió y siguiera su camino a la recamara que anteriormente era de mi hermano pero que ahora es una recamara para huéspedes desde que ellos se mudaron una vez nació mi sobrina.

Buena pareja a pesar de que extraño a mi hermano.

No me cambie, ni siquiera me puse la ropa interior y además estaba apretando demasiado las piernas por lo que sólo tome mi bata de baño y entre a la ducha para que el agua caliente me refrescara un poco.

De entre mis piernas salía un líquido cremoso que no era mío por supuesto sino de Sobaru el cual insistía en no usar condón, gracias a Dios existen las pastillas anticonceptivas sino hubiera tenido problemas de no matar a su jodido esperma.

Me seque el cabello con una toalla que encontré y la cual volví a dejar en el mismo lugar, me enrede la bata y salí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahí estaba mi hermano, sentadito en el sofá bebiendo un poco de té de manzana con canela ya que el olor había impregnado toda la sala.

—Ven aquí monstruo — me dijo sonriendo apagando el televisor y dejando la taza sobre la mesita que tenía frente a él.

Sonreí cuando me llamo de esa manera, desde que paso lo de Eriol había dejado de llamarme de esa manera para cambiar a un "nena" o "muñeca" lo cual me hizo pensar que me tenía lastima y que de un momento a otro mi antiguo apodo regresara me llenaba de felicidad.

Me senté a su lado y de inmediato él paso su brazo por mis hombros para hacerme recargar en su pecho lo cual hizo que me pusiera muy nerviosa.

—No hagas tonterías — me dijo pasando sus dedos por mi húmedo cabello —, no seas tonta.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando — dije levantándome para mirarlo fijamente.

—Tú sabes lo mal que me cae Sobaru y lo mal que me caía este niño de Hong Kong.

—Shaoran — dije tragando pesado, me costaba mucho poder nombrarlo todavía.

—Bueno pues Shaoran es muy afortunado — dijo suspirando —, espero que puedas encontrarlo.

—Llévate esto — dijo Nakuru —, le hará bien volver a tener sus fotografías— me dijo entregándome aquellas dos fotos que dejo olvidadas en su departamento el día que fui a buscarlo y que por supuesto no encontré.

—**Shaoran—**

—Llame a Tomoyo pero tal parece que ya abordaron el avión — me dijo Yamasaki mientras se sentaba a mi lado entregándome un vaso de café.

—No te esfuerces — le dije dando un sorbo a mí bebida para después ver a Fanren con Kaoru enseñar a mi sobrino Kenshin a patinar en el hielo y a mis tres hermanas: Fuutie, Shiefa y Feimei jugar con Meiling y con Chiharu a arrojarse bolas de nieve.

— ¿Eres mi hermano no?— preguntó sin dejar de ver a su novia que estaba muy divertida al lado de mis babosas hermanas —, quiero que al menos no pierdas lo único bueno que tuviste estando con nosotros.

—Hacerla de Cupido dos años después no servirá de mucho — dije encogiendo los hombros para luego saludar a Meiling la cual no dejaba de sonreírme.

Al menos había dejado mi timidez atrás.

—No importa si no vuelvo a verla nunca — dije suspirando —, de hecho me iré a Egipto y de nada servirá.

—Te irás con ella — me dijo —, está estudiando eso de la… lo que hacía su madre.

— ¿Modelaje?— pregunte procurando no burlarme —, lo pensaste en todo ¿he?

Bueno, al menos debía admitir que mi amigo estaba al cien que todo esto terminaría como un cuento de hadas pero es hora de volver a la realidad, aunque, debo admitir que de que tengo deseos de volver a verla, tengo los deseos.

—Son doce horas de viaje — me dijo mi amigo mirando al cielo —, y de todas formas sigo pensando que todo esto irá bien.

—Tengo pensado asistir al concierto de hoy en la noche — le dije a Yamasaki mirando al central Park el cual estaban adornando para la ocasión —, deberías venir con nosotros; mis hermanas vendrán con sus novios y yo estaré con Meiling.

— ¿Quién viene?— preguntó dando un sorbo al café.

— ¿Tu quién crees?— trate de responderle con una sonrisa.

—Ha ya — dijo asintiendo —, tu fabulosa _Pink_— me dijo suspirando y burlando al mismo tiempo —, Fuuma estaría encantado de acompañarte si…

—Si me pidiera acompañarlo — dijo una voz que no era ni mía ni de Yamasaki ni de mis hermanas lo cual quería decir que…

Yamasaki y yo giramos al mismo tiempo y ahí estaba Fuuma y Kamui muy bien arropados dejando a sus novias jugar con mis hermanas y con Chiharu. Nos levantamos y Fuuma nos tendió la mano a manera de saludo seguido de un abrazo y de igual manera lo hizo Kamui.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunte sin entender.

O sea que todo esto ya estaba tramado, realmente creían que todo terminaría bien.

—Si quieres nos vamos — me dijo Kamui sonriendo a lo que yo negué rápidamente —, Chiharu llamó a Rika y Rika a Fuuma y Fuuma me dijo a mí y venimos en cuanto pudimos.

—Vinieron hace como semana y media — dije casi desconcertado si no es que totalmente desconcertado.

—Cierto, pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo todos juntos — dijo Fuuma —, a Eriol le hubiera gustado que todos nos reuniéramos además vendrá Tomoyo con sus hijos ¿lo sabías?

—Apenas puedo imaginarlo — respondí un poco molesto a la sola mención de mi amigo.

—Se llaman Eriol y Sakura — dijo Yamasaki —, ya verás que los adoraras. Bueno, ya tienes un niño que parece tu hijo pero ciertamente esos gemelos son una bomba igual que el padre.

Los cuatro reímos al mismo tiempo mientras escuchábamos a las chicas gritar y reír de la diversión digo, de Meiling, Chiharu, Rika y Kotori lo entiendo perfectamente porque no pasan de los veinte pero mis hermanas ya están viejas, mayores de veinticuatro años como para que anden jugando a las traes con unas mocosas.

Kenshin quien apenas tenía un año y medio si no es que poco menos de esa edad realmente parecía mi hijo cuando mi hermana lo trajo para que lo conociera ya que no estuve en su nacimiento, pero el niño me lloraba mucho, a cada momento quería que yo lo cargara para dormirlo o para darle la estúpida mamila pero no me molestaba, de hecho me gustaba mucho eso.

—_Dad_… _Papá_… — me dijo Kenshin acercándose hasta nosotros.

Le estábamos enseñando los tres idiomas básicos para nosotros; el japonés, el chino y el inglés.

—Dime hijo — le contesté ignorando los comentarios de mis cuatro amigos. Kenshin comenzó a señalar a un señor con un carrito de algodones de azúcar por lo que tuve que ir y comprarle uno.

Kenshin no sabía hablar muy bien, digo, apenas si puede decir unas palabras pero las pocas que sabe las dice muy bien y ciertamente me domina a tal grado que le concedo todos y hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos igual que se los concedía a Sakura.

—… entonces andaba como idiota preguntando por el andén tres punto catorce dieciséis para saber en dónde buscar el set de _Harry Potter_… — dijo Fuuma riendo a todo lo que daba mientras Yamasaki se apretaba el estomago por la risa.

—El andén _Pi_ eso es genial — dijo Yamasaki apenas audible por la carcajada.

— ¿No es anden nueve y tres cuartos?— pregunte sin entender el chiste.

Digo, no conozco mucho de las películas pero en la preparatoria leímos al menos hasta el cuarto libro.

—Sí — dijo Fuuma mientras Kamui se cruzaba de brazos pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada —, pero este baboso creía que era el andén tres punto catorce dieciséis. Estuvimos en Londres la semana pasada visitando a Setsuna, ya se va a casar y su hermana nos dio un tour.

Sarah, ha cómo olvidar a esa chica.

— ¿Y cómo esta Sarah?— pregunte metiendo las manos a las bolsas de mi chamarra.

—Muy bien — dijo Kamui —, preguntando por ti como siempre incluso trató te llamarte cuando tu madre falleció pero tú no contestas las llamadas por lo que dejo de insistir.

No dijimos nada, no podíamos hablar de cosas como la muerte ni de pasada creo que ya estamos bastante traumados como para volver a lo mismo, incluso hablar de Eriol nos duele.

Continuamos viendo como ellos se divertían mientras tomábamos nuestro café caliente, hacia tanto que ya nadie me decía: _¿Te ofrezco un poco de té?_

—Es extraño — dijo Fuuma —, se siente diferente ¿no?

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sin entender —, ¿el clima?

—No… — dijo mirando a Rika y a su hermana y luego a nosotros —, digo que… se siente diferente verlas a ellas y comparar con nosotros.

—No veo nada de extraño — dijo Kamui cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que a veces pienso que de no haber ido por Eriol a casa de Tomoyo y pedirle ir a Tokio quizás nada de… quizás estaríamos todos en Japón como si nada.

—Yo no recuerdo nada… — dijo Yamasaki —, trato y trato todas y cada una de las noches después de que pasó y nada, mi mente está en blanco como si el accidente jamás hubiera pasado.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo nada… casi nada. — dije suspirando.

—Yo recuerdo algo — dijo Kamui —, pero no creo que sirva de mucho — se encogió de hombros por lo que nosotros lo miramos.

Yo no recordaba mucho dado que lo poco que tenía en mis pesadillas eran las vueltas, las luces y el golpe en la cabeza seguido de los gritos de todos ellos… no es la gran cosa.

Pero si Kamui recordaba algo que yo puede que tal vez y sólo tal vez mi culpa disminuya un poco.

— ¿Qué recuerdas?— pregunte tragando pesado —, yo también recuerdo algo pero sólo son las vueltas y la luz de aquel camión… y cuando nos hundimos al barranco.

Dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Es diferente porque lo que yo recuerdo es más claro — dijo muy serio —… trato de olvidarlo cada noche… — miró al cielo como si pensara en el pasado —. Le dijimos que apagara las luces… él no quería por lo que tú te aproximaste y lo hiciste ya que la luz de los faros nos impedía ver con tanta lluvia…

Y entonces comenzaba a recordar… Eriol dijo:

—_Olvídenlo esta horrible, no puedo manejar así— todos lo miramos. _

—_Bueno entonces llévala a la orilla — dijo Kamui acomodándose en el respaldo —, de esa manera dejas paso a los demás y parece que estaremos un buen rato aquí. _

—_Sí… — contestó Eriol ausente. _

— _¿Qué son esas luces?— preguntó Fuuma acercándose hasta nosotros entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir —, vienen… vienen muy rápido… Eriol — comenzó a decir de una manera muy desesperada —… Eriol está avanzando muy rápido tal vez se le patinaron las llantas y viene en sentido contrario. _

—_Muévela — dije sin dejar de mirar las luces naranjas — ¡Eriol mueve la camioneta!_

— _¡Viene para acá!— gritó Yamasaki —, ¡Eriol muévela rápido!_

— _¡No puedo… no puedo se atasco!_

— _¡Eriol cuidado!_

Entonces todo comenzó a ser más claro para mí… yo estaba adelante y deje de mirar las luces para ayudar a Eriol con el pedal y poder movernos y salir del camino.

—Las luces chocaron contra nosotros — continuó relatando Kamui casi conteniendo el llanto; tal vez él y todos se habían reprimido como yo —, era un tráiler y lo que hizo fue empujarnos al barranco y dimos dos o tal vez tres vueltas… golpeó mi lado por eso tenía el brazo lastimado… no recuerdo como caímos pero cuando abrí los ojos Eriol estaba moviéndose lentamente sus lentes se le habían caído por lo que de inmediato miró para todos lados… tú estabas completamente desmayado — dijo señalándome —Fuuma y Yamasaki apenas si reaccionaban y tenían el asiento encima de ti — dijo señalando a Fuuma —… olía mucho, mucho a gasolina y sabíamos que en cualquiera momento íbamos a explotar y ustedes no reaccionaban.

"Eriol estaba desesperado por sacarnos de ahí cuando logro moverse de su asiento pero de inmediato comenzó a moverse más la camioneta _no te muevas_ me dijo dejándose el cinturón de seguridad puesto _ayúdame a sacar a Yamasaki_ dijo empujándote Shaoran para abrir la puerta pero yo no podía mover el brazo me dolía tanto y la sangre en la cabeza de Eriol me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso… empujó a Shaoran y me gritó con todas sus fuerzas _ ¡vete, salte y ayuda a Shaoran a ir a la orilla yo me ocupare de sacarlos a ellos!_ por lo que salí jalándote con mi único brazo pero Eriol no salía y el olor a gas estaba incrementando… se movió de la camioneta pude verlo y empujó el asiento para dejar a Fuuma libre y apenas pude jalarte Takashi… pero te quedaste a la mitad de salir… Fuuma estaba encima de ti… cerré los ojos… el olor era fuerte pero no podía dejar a Eriol ahí. Escuche unas sirenas por lo que me sentí aliviado… _llévense a Shaoran _ dije empujándote a la camilla y de inmediato me subieron a mí a una… escuche como decían a Eriol que no se moviera en lo que sacaban a ustedes dos… la camioneta se movió… ellos trataron de sacarlo… Eriol se quedo atorado en el cinturón… y entonces escuche una explosión pero nosotros cuatro ya estábamos muy lejos como para recibir el impacto y Eriol…

Kamui se cubrió el rostro con sus manos llorando para que no pudiéramos verlo. Eriol había tratado de salvarnos…

—Eriol ya estaba afuera… su cuerpo estaba bien pero recibió el impacto— dijo llorando aun más —, estábamos ahí… él pudo salvarse y nosotros hubiéramos muerto de no ser por él. Yo lo vi morir… vi su última mirada… yo lo vi morir y no hice nada... cada noche pienso que los que debieron morir hubiéramos sido nosotros.

—Eso hubiera sido mejor — dije sin creerlo, pero nada era claro para mí aun dado que… me había golpeado la cabeza.

—Si él no nos hubiera ayudado… si él no hubiera despertado nosotros no hubiéramos salido vivos de ahí. Cada noche pienso en lo que le hicimos a Tomoyo… a sus bebés y nosotros…

—No quiero vivir por Eriol — dijo Fuuma levantándose y temblando al mismo tiempo —… nadie debe saber esto, nadie tiene que enterarse de que matamos a nuestro amigo — dijo fijando su mirada en nosotros —. Tomoyo será nuestra responsabilidad…

—Por Eriol — dijo Yamasaki.

—Por Eriol — dijo Kamui.

—Por Eriol — dijo Fuuma.

—No… — dije mirándolos —, yo no voy a vivir con esa culpa — dije fijando mi mirada en mi sobrino —… Tomoyo pudo salir de esto entonces nosotros también… no matamos a Eriol y eso me basta para vivir pero…

—Entonces ¿lo harás?

—Por Eriol — dije finalmente.

Eso me bastaba para poder dormir aunque de igual manera sigo pensando que es nuestra culpa.

Llegó la hora de la comida y decidimos ir a cualquier restaurante cerca que regresar al departamento sin saber qué hacer realmente porque de todas formas cada quien se iría por su camino llegando la noche.

O por lo menos yo lo haría porque nunca me he perdido un concierto de _Pink _cada que me entero de alguno: Fui con Eriol y con Fuuma cuando estuvimos en Inglaterra, fui cuando estuve en Francia con Sarah a vacacionar y cuando estuvo en Tokio y dio tres conciertos… pude viajar a muchos lados pero a veces el tiempo no me favorecía.

Éramos muchos para un lugar grande y aun así insistimos en juntar algunas mesas. Mi hijo y sobrino se sentó a mi lado para que yo lo alimentara de mi lado derecho y de mi lado izquierdo estaba Meiling alimentándome como si yo estuviera manco.

—A ver Xiaolang di: _haaaa_— me dijo cortando los pedazos de mi carne con ensalada para dármelo en la boca.

—Te dije que yo puedo comer solo Meiling — dije arto de no poder ni conmigo ni con Kenshin.

Nadie dijo cosas realmente cuerdas o con algún sentido común por lo que yo preferí guardar silencio a todo lo que mis hermanas, sus novios, mi cuñado y mis amigos junto con sus novias trataban de disimular mi disgusto camuflándolo con Kenshin por lo tanto estaba ocupado para ellos.

Hablaron de los viajes que ha hecho Kamui por su carrera de administración, luego de Fuuma con el bufete de abogados que estaban esperándolo siempre en casa de su padre en Francia, hablamos del modelaje de Kotori y de la nueva repostería que Rika estaba por hacer al lado de Naoko.

Les ponía atención y todo pero nunca di un comentario al respecto porque ciertamente mi opinión no vale tanto.

Vi en mi reloj de mano que eran apenas las siete de la tarde y aquí ya estaba por completo oscuro por lo que era mejor irme y tener un buen lugar antes de que cualquier idiota me quite de estar cerca de _Pink._

¿Qué le veía a esa cantante? No lo sé porque físicamente no me gusta lo que me enredan son sus rastas color rosas y rubias y con esa voz rasposa que me poseen por completo, seguramente es eso además de decir muchas verdades de la vida, sí, definitivamente por eso la hice mi novia de por vida.

—Con permiso — dije levantándome de la silla a lo que todos se quedaron callados y se me quedaron viendo —, me retiro— dije ignorando las miradas para sólo ver únicamente a mi sobrino quien me estiraba las manos por lo que le sacudí el cabello.

—Espérame — dijo Fuuma también levantándose y a la vez imitándome poniéndose su chamarra junto con su bufanda.

—Ha ya sé — dijo Fanren suspirando —, el jodido concierto. Está bien vete con cuidado — me dijo acercándose a su hijo para que no se quedara solo —, regresa a las…

— ¡Hey!— apenas me queje por lo que se me quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos —, tu ya no tienes poder sobre mi acuérdate.

Trate de decirlo lo más tranquilo que pude pero la reacción del día de su boda aun estaba en mi memoria por lo que no sé si sea venganza, resentimiento u odio por lo que trato a mis hermanas… menos a Shiefa, de esa manera.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?— me preguntó Shiefa pero ella ya estaba con su novio por lo que de momento dije…

—Haz lo que quieras.

Y al final, todos hicieron lo que quisieron porque cuando menos cuenta me di yo ya estaba al lado de Meiling quien estaba colgada de mi brazo pretendiendo ser una pareja feliz y detrás de nosotros iban Fuuma con Rika, Kamui con Kotori, Shiefa y su espantoso novio Zudo y Yamasaki con Chiharu.

Y yo que pensaba pasarla tranquilamente en el concierto y termine siendo rodeado por todos esos que ni siquiera apreciaban mi música, obvio no de Fuuma porque él idolatra a _Pink_ como yo pero los demás no tenían nada que hacer aquí.

Quienes abrieron el concierto _Maroon 5_ con la canción favorita de Sakura; _She will be loved._ Acto que hizo que todos los presentes se acaramelaran con sus novias y Meiling no desaprovecho la oportunidad de abrazarme y de besarme los labios aun sabiendo que no tendría respuesta a sus besos ¡y que se conformara con que yo cerrara los ojos!

Su primera canción inicio con _Just like a pill_ lo cual me entusiasmo mucho pero no para alocarme como cuando estaba en otro tipo de conciertos pero de igual manera cante las canciones olvidándome de todos ellos.

A la mañana siguiente tenía un dolor de cabeza interminable… y eso de las aspirinas en la mañana no me hacían mucho bien por lo que mejor pedí servicio a la habitación y a duras penas hable inglés porque hasta se me había olvidado el japonés y el chino… vaya cruda que traía.

Mire a la cama pero estaba solo por lo que tal vez o impedí que Meiling durmiera conmigo o ella opto por dejarme descansar al darse cuenta de mi estado.

Lo primero que hice al término de mi desayuno que prácticamente fue una comida es irme a dar un baño y luego vestirme lo más formal que pude ya que eso de que hoy debía ir a un jodido seminario ameritaba eso de la corbata por ser en un museo.

Al llegar habían muchas personas, unos curiosos y otros realmente interesados en la materia, otros, al igual que yo íbamos precisamente por nuestra practica de campo.

Entró un hombre de lentes, cabello café oscuro muy parecido al de Sakura y con rostro muy amable que, locamente pensé se trataba de su padre pero no podía ser aunque tampoco podría afirmarlo ya que no había visto al hombre más que dos o tres veces y de lejos.

—El arqueólogo reconocido por Japón — comenzó a decir una señorita desde un micrófono —, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto nos hará una pequeña introducción para nuestros estudiantes que viajaran el próximo año, él será el encargado de llevar a cabo nuestra expedición — dijo ella muy orgullosa y el señor Kinomoto levemente se sonrojo —. Un fuerte aplauso por favor.

Yo sentí que prácticamente la bilis se quedaba estancada en mi garganta al escuchar el apellido de mi ex novia y que por supuesto se trata de su padre, me entraron una ganas de salir corriendo del lugar y cambiar mi practica para ir mejor a Montana del norte o a cualquier otro lugar menos cerca de una persona que trajo a la vida a una jovencita que me tortura todas las noches con el pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— me preguntó uno de mis compañeros de clase en la universidad, su nombre es si mal no recuerdo: William Gresham o algo así.

—Nada — dije ausente mientras comenzaba a jugar con el lapicero entre los dedos.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?— volvió a preguntar —, sal a tomar un poco de aire y luego…

—Sabes qué… — dije ausente —, ¿me podrías explicar toda la clase? Tengo algo que hacer.

—Está bien — dijo sin entender —, pero mínimo quédate unos diez minutos y después podrás irte.

Asentí y entonces la clase comenzó.

_El conocimiento exhaustivo del antiguo Egipto comenzó cuando Napoleón I Bonaparte llevó consigo científicos para estudiar el país durante la campaña de 1798. El descubrimiento de la piedra de Rosetta (un bloque de basalto, ahora en el Museo Británico), que presentaba una inscripción en escritura jeroglífica, demótica y griega, permitió a Jean François Champollion descifrar en 1822 los jeroglíficos egipcios y a partir de ese momento se pudieron leer las inscripciones de los monumentos. Karl R. Lepsius y otros investigadores comenzaron a estudiar los monumentos que aún permanecían en pie, trabajos que continúan siendo valiosos hoy día porque muchos de estos monumentos han sufrido daños o han sido destruidos. Al mismo tiempo, la expoliación a gran escala de objetos para colecciones particulares o públicas han originado la pérdida de mucha información. En 1858 se fundó el Museo Nacional de Egipto en El Cairo y se fue controlando progresivamente el saqueo de los yacimientos. Finalmente, en 1880, Flinders Petrie comenzó las excavaciones sistemáticas e interpretó sus hallazgos de forma más metódica._

—Ya vete — me dijo William —, te cubriré pero vete de una vez.

—Gracias, te debo una.

Tome mis libros y los guarde en la mochila pero antes de poder meter el ultimo y cerrar por completo para irme alguien chocó conmigo y ocasionó no sólo que todos los libros de la mochila se cayeran sino que yo mismo cayera de sentón.

—Lo siento mucho — dijeron y por el acento supe que no era inglés sino japonés a lo que inmediatamente alce la mirada y me encontré justo con la persona a quien menos quería ver en mi vida.

—**Sakura—**

Al llegar al aeropuerto Sobaru y yo llegamos en la camioneta de mi hermano para ir cómodamente aunque ni tan cómoda porque Naoko estaba casi encima de mí aunque por una parte al menos me sentía aliviada de que Sobaru este de tonto con su casi hermana de toda la vida por lo menos así me dejaría sola por un buen rato.

Mi papá no me fue a despedir dado que estaba en no sé qué país haciendo una investigación por lo que no me preocupe demasiado.

Sobaru se puso una gorra para ocultar sus ojeras y su sueño para que cuando se sentara nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba dormido por momentos.

— ¡Tomoyo!— grite agitando la mano para que mi amiga y prima me viera esperándola.

Tomoyo iba con un montón de mujeres vestidas de negro que cargaban a sus hijos por ella. Dejaron las maletas al lado de Sobaru y me dio un abrazo.

—Haces lo correcto — me susurró antes de soltarme —. Sakura me ayudara con Eriol — dijo Tomoyo a una señorita —, Sakura no ha comido nada y la alimentare.

—Mucho cuidado señorita — dijeron sus guardaespaldas.

Pasada media hora abordamos el avión el cual estaba muy vacio para mi gusto, tal vez por estar en primera clase; digo, de Tomoyo no me sorprendía pero de mí ciertamente era una experiencia nueva y no lo sería de no ser porque Sobaru corrió con todos mis gastos.

Una vez estuvimos en movimiento sentí como mi estomago comenzaba a arder del nerviosismo y la emoción pero para Sobaru no fue nada y se quedo profundamente dormido en mi hombro mientras Naoko tenía una fila para ella y quedo más cómoda.

—Sakura — susurró Tomoyo para que Sobaru no se despertara —, tenemos que ver a Chiharu en el Central Park en la pista de patinaje cerca del zoológico.

— ¿He?

—Shaoran vive cerca de ahí… probablemente lleguemos como a eso de las dos de la tarde si corremos con suerte son las siete de la noche así que estamos con tiempo de llegar al central park encontrarte con él…

—Y felices para siempre — complemente —, Tomoyo las cosas no son así — dije suspirando —. Nosotros nos conocemos y aunque él esté enterado de todo este plan hecho por Cupido sólo el destino sabe si vamos a poder vernos realmente.

—Tal vez ya tenga novia — dijo Tomoyo —, igual que tú con Sobaru lo cual quiere decir que esta en las mismas.

—No entiendo.

—Significa que te está esperando — dijo firme —. Tu tranquila Sakura, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Todo saldrá bien, decía Tomoyo como si realmente las cosas fueran tan fáciles como ir a una tienda y pedir una golosina.

Dormí gran parte del vuelo con esas doce horas realmente me sentí tranquila y nada presionada porque yo puedo dormir por horas y horas y aun así despertar y seguir sintiendo un poco de cansancio.

Apenas al bajar del avión pude comer algo que compró Sobaru para todas nosotras incluidos los gemelos que no paraban de juguetear con él, y ciertamente es algo que me gusta mucho de él; tiene un don para los niños, no se desespera y puede dejar todo por satisfacerlos como lo hace con Nadesheril la cual se convirtió en su princesa de por vida.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscar un buen…?

—Ya alquile unas habitaciones en el hotel Hilton — dijo Sobaru interrumpiendo a Naoko la cual estaba cargando a la pequeña Sakura.

—Genial — dijo Tomoyo bostezando, realmente estábamos cansados y llegar a un país… qué digo país: continente diferente y con la diferencia de horas era mejor estar descansados y comenzar a pretender turistear para buscar lo que ya tenía antes.

Al siguiente día o mejor dicho cuando desperté en la tarde me di cuenta de que no pasaban de las dos de la tarde y Sobaru aun continuaba durmiendo por lo que no me preocupe demasiado.

Rentar tres habitaciones no resulto ningún problema y además yo no gastaría nada…

—Creo que es algo tarde — dijo Sobaru levantándose, no se había cambiado la ropa como yo y tal cual bajo del avión así se acostó en la cama.

—Tal parece que tienes planes de ir a algún lado — dije de manera ausente.

—No — negó encogiéndose de hombros —, lo que quiero es salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Creí que iríamos a conocer el…

—Estaré en el central park — dijo como si de verdad no me ocultara nada —, de hecho puedes alcanzarme o puedes comprarte lo que quieras princesa — me dijo acariciando mi barbilla para depositar un beso en la punta de la nariz —, te dejo la tarjeta de crédito.

Cuando salí del jodido hotel sentí un poco de calor, ciertamente Japón es una ciudad un poco más fría que lo que es América así que no pensé en que Shaoran fuera a sufrir demasiado aunque él no aguantaba el frio ni aunque fuera por mera ventisca.

Camine por un montonal de calles sin saber a dónde ir o probablemente mi corazón lo sabía porque estaba buscando algo y entre todas estas calles presentía que lo iba a encontrar.

—Sakura — me llamó Tomoyo desde la otra esquina.

Todo Nueva York o Manhattan donde sea que estuviéramos, estaba repleta de un montón de taxis amarillos y edificios tan altos que podían llegar al cielo.

Realmente me intimidaba estar aquí pero para Tomoyo realmente no parecía nada nuevo y es que ella ha viajado a muchos lugares y de hecho este lugar la hacía sentirse en casa.

Venía caminando con un carrito diseñado para gemelos y el pequeño Eriol estaba en el frente jugando con un peluche mientras la pequeña Sakura se metía una galleta a la boca mientras la hacía migajas con sus manitas.

—Pensaba ir al parque — me dijo suspirando —, me ha llamado Naoko y dice que Chiharu y Rika están con ella.

— ¿Chiharu y Rika?— pregunte sin creerlo — ¿nuestras amigas?

Casi lo grite por lo que muchas personas se me quedaron viendo y los colores se me subieron al rostro.

—Sí — contestó con su típica sonrisa franca —, están tomando un café tal parece que sus hombres se fueron al juego de los Cardenales en un bar o algo así.

Caminamos no demasiado y encontramos el parque, un lugar bastante bonito lleno de gente, niños corriendo, personas con sus mascotas, novios platicando o comiendo un helado… chicos practicando algún deporte, en fin cosas que realmente no se hacía a menudo en Tomoeda.

— ¡Tomoyo, Sakura, por aquí!— nos llamó Chiharu levantándose de una banca alzando su mano dando leves brinquitos para que la viéramos.

Me causo un poco de melancolía verlas a todas juntas.

Cuando paso el accidente me encerré en mí misma creando una burbuja individual para que nadie más me volviera a dañar que me olvide por completo de todas mis amigas y eso provoco que ellas se alejaran de mí.

—Sakura me da gusto que pudieras venir — me dijo Chiharu dándome un fuerte abrazo para después pasarme a los brazos de Rika quien también parecía muy emocionada de verme ¿bien? Literalmente.

—Sí — conteste ausente —, de hecho se me hace muy extraño; nunca he ido más allá de Japón y…

—No tienes que darnos explicaciones — me dijo Rika suspirando —, nos alegra que estés aquí y eso lo que cuenta.

—Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a la 75 y Riverside— dijo Chiharu golpeando su mentón delicadamente —; según ellos es donde la pista de hielo estará ya saben qué.

Al decir el "ya saben qué" todas parecieron entender pero ciertamente yo no.

Ho seguía siendo tan torpe como antes

Ya lo habían hablado

O simplemente me estaban guardando un secreto.

No recuerdo cuanto caminamos pero lo que sí recuerdo fue que el día en lugar de aclararse por el contrario parecía a punto de llover siendo apenas las cinco de la tarde.

En este lugar parecía que siempre hay algo que hacer; personas iban y venían, taxis deteniéndose cada dos por tres u hombres con el celular y algunos estudiantes paseándose.

Tal vez Shaoran hacia lo mismo ahora.

—Mira Sakura — dijo Tomoyo —, ahí está…

Y entonces el corazón se me detuvo por segunda vez en mi vida.

—**Shaoran—**

—Y pensar que vine hasta aquí sólo por ti — dijo Sobaru tendiéndome su mano para que yo la tomara y me levantara del suelo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— inquirí sin ser muy amable por lo que él levantó mi mochila mientras yo recogía mis libros.

—La verdad es que vengo por Fujitaka — dijo —, mi suegro ya sabes— dijo cuando me incorpore y le arrebate la mochila.

— ¿Cómo, es acaso que ya no lo ves a diario?— pregunte tratando de ser lo más sarcástico que pude.

—Cierto — dijo sin inmutarse —, por eso no traje a Sakura.

Al escuchar ese nombre una alarma en mi cerebro pareció activarse y de inmediato mi cuerpo parecía flaquear.

Otra vez mi muro se estaba derrumbando.

— ¿Qué tal es?— pregunte sonriendo —, ¿aun hace esos movimientos mientras grita mi nombre…? Quiero decir tu nombre y arruga su nariz — dije sin importar mi corrección porque ciertamente deseaba que él lo notara.

Y lo hizo porque su expresión cambio de momento.

Tal y como yo lo esperaba.

— ¿Vamos a mi departamento?

Ciertamente la invitación iba porque él pensaba golpearme y yo también lo pensaba hacer lo cual sería mejor hacerlo sin que nadie nos viera ni nos detuviera.

La venganza es tan dulce… ok, sí, la venganza es una debilidad pero es perfecta y natural ¿no?

Sobaru no opuso resistencia cuando tomamos un taxi y le indique la avenida 75 y Riverside.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Sobaru riendo cuando entramos al taxi y arrancó —, es acaso que ya le tienes miedo a manejar.

Trate de ignorar aquella pregunta… y tampoco tengo que contestarla.

Entramos al edificio y le indique el lugar para subir al departamento el cual estaba infestado por un olor bastante femenino: a fresas y vainilla tal como olía Meiling la mayoría del tiempo.

Me quite la chamarra y Sobaru me imitó… era como si de verdad estuviéramos puestos para preparar nuestra supuesta pelea.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunte parándome frente a él… bueno como a cinco pasos de él pero mirándonos fijamente.

—Estás completamente jodido — me dijo riendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Esperaba su estúpida actitud.

—Qué actitud — dije para pretender alagarlo mientras me paseaba por la habitación que por supuesto es mía —, y yo que pensé que estabas dispuesto a todo con tal de escalar en sociedad ahora sé que siempre fuiste un montañista.

Y tal como lo pensé él ni siquiera se molestó, no qué va, comenzó a reírse a manera de burla mientras me seguía con la mirada pues yo no dejaba de pasearme por la habitación.

—Por favor Shaoran tú y yo estamos hechos de la misma calaña, sólo que yo tengo el valor de admitirlo. Iban a irse de la preparatoria como leyendas y lo lograron; ahora son los asesinos del Seijô; mis felicitaciones — dijo inclinándose en una reverencia muy seguro aunque al instante su rostro cambio como si tratara de rectificar lo que dijo —, digo… quiero decir que realmente no somos de la misma calaña ¿verdad? Ciertamente yo no soy un asesino.

— ¿Esa es tu mejor defensa?

—No tengo defensas, yo tengo lo que tú no así que ¿defenderme de qué o… de quién?

—Por favor — dije continuando con mis burlas —, sinceramente Sobaru ¿Qué viste en Sakura? De no ser porque estaba conmigo, tú no eres de esos… chicas ricas, rubias y sobre todo bien dispuestas a darte todo.

—Aburrimiento mi querido Shaoran simple aburrimiento.

—Claro que no — dije para contradecirlo —, digo que tú no puedes aburrirte de algo que nunca tuviste… siempre deseaste lo que no tienes… a Eriol, a tu primo, a Yamasaki y a Fuuma incluso a Setsuna… por supuesto yo estaba detrás de Sakura aun teniendo a Sarah ¿tu a quien tenias? En tu vida has tenido algo de verdadero interés.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que tu continuas buscando lo que no tuviste en su tiempo… es una lástima, realmente me das lastima, ser una persona como tú me causa… repulsión.

Al instante cuando menos me lo espere un golpe en seco se estampo en mis labios y por inercia mi mano derecha tocó mi boca para ver qué tanta sangre había sacado y me di cuenta de que fue bastante, Sobaru tenía una mano muy pesada pero de inmediato comencé a reír.

—Ella es mía — me dijo.

Me erguí y le di un golpe en seco en la mejilla derecha que provocó que Sobaru se tambaleara un poco.

Y antes de cualquiera de los dos pudiera continuar con la pelea empezada un celular comenzó a sonar pero el tono supe que no era mío y Sobaru lo puso en su oreja para contestar mientras se limpia la nariz ensangrentada.

—… sí Fujitaka — dijo mirándome con recelo —, voy para allá… no Sakura no está conmigo… pero el… es que yo… está bien iré para allá.

Comencé a burlarme de él mientras le arrojaba un pañuelo que él tomó para limpiarse.

—Esto no ha terminado — dijo amenazante.

—No esperaba otra respuesta que esa Sobaru — dije de manera educada casi haciendo una reverencia —, aquí estaré todo el año.

Antes de poder ir al baño para limpiarme el rostro el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—_Hello_ — conteste mientras me seguía limpiando con el pañuelo.

—_Shaoran_ — dijo la otra voz como si sonara muy contenta y supuse que se trataba de una chica pero no recuerdo cual —, _te esperamos en la pista de hielo_ — dijo muy desesperada.

— ¿Mihara? — pregunte un tanto temeroso.

—_Tengo aquí algo que te importa demasiado date prisa._

Salí del edificio a velocidad de rayo y una vez afuera comencé a correr en dirección al central park en donde Chiharu y todos ellos seguramente estaban.

—Xiaolang — me llamarón antes de poder dar otra carrera se trataba de mi hermana Fanren.

—Fanren tengo mucha prisa…

—Kenshin quiere ir contigo y tengo reservación para cenar con Kaoru — dijo entregándome una pañalera y a mi sobrino mientras dos segundos después ella entraba a una camioneta color negro muy elegante.

—No, no Fanren te dije que no puedo cuidarlo.

—Adiós mi amor cuida de tu papi, cuídalo bien Xiaolang.

—_Papá… helato…_

Kenshin no parecía notar que realmente yo tenía prisa pero mi carrera tuvo que esperar pues el niño estaba aprendiendo a caminar y le costaba mucho trabajo estar en los brazos además de que pesaba bastante.

Ni modo, a paso tortuga; dijo mi mente.

—**Sakura—**

Mi corazón de repente comenzó a ir muy rápido como si se tratara del aleteo de un colibrí… no podía creerlo de verdad… era él y no había cambiado salvo que ahora estaba más lento y más pálido pero era él… después de dos años seguía siendo él.

Trate de caminar y verlo de cerca, poder olerlo como antes lo hacía pero las risas de mis amigas y sus comentarios sin sentido que no escuche realmente me ponían más nerviosa.

Pero él parecía no notar mi presencia pues sus amigos se reunieron con él.

Era como si todo volviera a ser como antes.

—Vaya — dijo Rika suspirando cerca de mí y yo me gire a verla —, tal parece que el pequeño Kenshin lo detuvo por un helado.

— ¿Kenshin?— pregunte sin entender mientras buscaba a esa persona, digo, por su nombre supongo que se trata de una persona oriental.

Entonces vi a un niño como de dos años o tal vez un poco menos colgarse de las piernas de Shaoran mientras él le compraba un helado a la vez que bajaba una bolsa color blanco con dibujos de globos de varios colores.

— ¡No has cambiando en nada!— comenzaron a reír Yamasaki y Kamui de un supuesto chiste mientras Shaoran se aproximaba a nosotras pero parecía no darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

Mi corazón continuaba palpitando a mil por hora, mis manos parecían entumirse y sudar a la par mientras mi respiración estaba algo parada o no sé… era un sentimiento que no puedo describir pero que bien puedo decir que no me permitía moverme o decir algo verdaderamente coherente de tal sólo verlo ahí parado.

Su mirada fija en el suelo viendo a aquel pequeño que se parecía demasiado mientras Fuuma le decía algo y Shaoran sólo asentía o daba un comentario corto.

Una forma muy sexi y encantadora de él.

Eso me recuerda a una entrevista que leí en una revista que no recuerdo pero que parecía describirlo con exactitud.

— _¿Nacen o se hacen?_ — preguntó la conductora a estos chicos y uno de ellos se animo a responder a aquella pregunta que no entendía.

—_Lo primero que debo aclarar es que puedes llamarme rompecorazones, pero no me gusta que me confundas con los muchachos que son patanes. Hay una gran diferencia: a mí lo que me late es ligar muchachas, mi lista de conquistas es enorme: algunas son de una sola noche y otras de varias semanas. Rara vez mis noviazgos duran más de tres meses, pues me desespero con facilidad._

Le puse mucha atención a aquella entrevista dado que en mi salón había cinco chicos así y entre ellos estaba Shaoran.

— _¿Qué es lo quiere un rompecorazones?_ — al hacer esa pregunta los tres muchachos sonrieron tímidamente y la conductora señaló a uno de ellos para que contestará, el chico que estaba a punto de responder me recordó muchísimo a un amigo de mi hermano, Yukito, un chico muy apuesto y de buenos sentimientos.

—_Sé que lo primero que las chicas piensan es que busco sexo: déjame decirte que se equivocan. Si hay sexo, es un ganancia, pero lograr andar con la chica que yo quiero es como obtener un premio: a veces hasta hago apuestas con mis amigos de que tal o cual niña me va a hacer caso. Si lo consigo, me siento bien, me da confianza y sé que la siguiente conquista se me hará más fácil… _

No sé pero esa entrevista cada vez me recordaba más y más a Shaoran y con su mirada gacha me entusiasma aun cada vez más.

—Pequeña Sakura — dijo Fuuma golpeando la espalda de Shaoran el cual se quedo inmóvil en su lugar sin levantar la mirada y yo sentí que mi corazón se me escapaba del pecho —, mira que hermosa coincidencia.

Y después de dos segundos o tal vez más Shaoran fijo su mirada en mí.

Sus ojos brillaban como antes, sus labios carnosos y rojos recuperaban color pero su rostro se puso más pálido que antes sin dejar de mirarme, tal vez pensaba que yo era un sueño ¡y no lo culpo! Yo también lo pensaba pues tengo mil alucinaciones de él a diario.

Pero ilusión o no yo nunca olvidaba esa mirada por lo cual pensé; si es un sueño no quiero despertar.

— ¡Qué bello!— exclamó Fuuma pasando su brazo por los hombros de Shaoran —, después de tanto tiempo y la magia nunca se acabo.

¿La magia?

… _Tendremos lo nuestro y será hermoso hasta el día que no lo sea más… _

Y esas malditas palabras continuaban en mi mente como si fueran dichas apenas ayer.

—_Dad…_ — dijo el niño jalando la mano de Shaoran _—, another… otro_…

¿Dad?

Sentí una punzada en el corazón era como una estaca o como si de verdad me lo hubieran arrancado o como si el alma se hubiera ido para no volver más.

Mis piernas parecían flaquear.

Él se había olvidado de mí mientras yo vivía cada día por él… yo pensaba sólo en él y él pudo hacer una vida, pudo salir adelante con una maravillosa mujer mientras yo cada día lo hacía pensando que estaba con él.

Mi historia de amor ya se había esfumado como un momento del ayer mientras yo continuaba buscando ese ayer y él… yo… ¡había llegado tarde!

No sólo cuando fui a buscarlo a su departamento lo había perdido sino que pendí de una jodida ilusión para que él me dijera: vete y has tu vida que yo ya hice la mía.

Yo no estaba preparada para algo como eso.

Quería que hablara que me dijera que no era su hijo pero él no pareció negarlo y de inmediato quitó su mirada de la mía para fijarla en… en su hijo.

Bien dice el dicho: el tiempo que pasa y tú quieres volver y una vez vuelves y te encuentras con un hijo.

Bonita historia me he creado.

—_Yes __son_ — dijo Shaoran lo cual hizo que mi alma se partiera y luche para no llorar pero nadie decía nada… ¡todos lo sabían y no dijeron nada!

¿Acaso era la broma de la vida?

¿Acaso lo estoy pagando por meterme con Sobaru para olvidarlo?

Shaoran dejó la maleta en manos de Fuuma el cual le sonreía al niño.

Ciertamente era hermoso igual que un ángel… pero claro si se trata de su hijo.

Ambos se dirigieron al heladero y yo me quede parada como si ya no tuviera vida…

—No es su hijo — dijo Kamui frunciendo el cejo mientras me sujetaba de los hombros y me agitaba para que regresara a la realidad.

Sentí como si mi alma volviera y entonces lo mire a los ojos dejando caer unas lágrimas.

¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

Shaoran respondió: _Sí hijo._

¿En qué podía equivocarme?

—Hey hermano — dijo Kamui mirando a Shaoran el cual estaba caminando hacia nosotros evitando mi mirada.

¿Acaso ya sabía lo de Sobaru?

¡Claro que él lo sabía!

—Sakura piensa que Kenshin es tu hijo.

Yo sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro y baje la mirada por la vergüenza cuando Shaoran me miró otra vez y me sonrió de manera muy tierna.

Tenía unas profundas ganas de patear el tobillo de Kamui o tal vez otra parte para que se callara.

—No es mi hijo — dijo Shaoran buscando mi mirada —, es mi sobrino.

—Bueno — dijo Tomoyo como si estuviera muy cansada —, creo que está oscureciendo y es mejor que…

—Tomoyo — dijo Shaoran desviando su mirada para fijarla en los gemelos — ¿puedo?

Preguntó alzando sus manos para cargar a los niños.

—No sabía que te gustaran los niños — dijo Tomoyo a manera de burla y todos sonreímos o al menos yo lo hice.

—No me gustan — rectificó acercándose a Eriol y luego a Sakura —, se le parecen tanto.

—Lo sé — dijo Tomoyo suspirando.

—De verdad lo siento tanto… — dijo agachado la mirada para luego tomar las manos de mi mejor amiga y besarlas delicadamente —, de verdad lo siento.

—No te mortifiques más — negó Tomoyo secando sus lagrimas —, te ha castigado suficiente la vida como para que me pidas perdón.

—Suficiente — dijo Chiharu aplaudiendo para quitar ese ambiente tan tétrico que se había formado y nuevamente la mirada de Shaoran se cruzo con la mía otra vez — qué tal si vamos a patinar con los bebés mientras ellos tratan de hablar antes de que venga la santa inquisición y termine todo.

—Vamos Kenshin — dijo Kamui cargando al niño mientras Yamasaki tomaba la pañalera —, yo lo cuidare bien.

—**Shaoran—**

Verla ahí paradita me hacía sentir un tremendo idiota, no sabía que decir o como mirarla después de todo este tiempo.

Tal vez yo no había cambiado pero ella sí que estaba diferente toda ella nada de lo que yo había visto cuando teníamos diecisiete.

Su cabello ya no estaba corto al contrario estaba poco más debajo de los hombros, su cuerpo parecía el de una modelo completamente bien distribuido aun estando muy delgada… no había crecido mucho y su modo de vestirse ya no era el de una adolescente, al contrario… había dejado esos vestiditos y falditas por unos jeans y unas blusas de señorita que la hacían verse de veinte años.

Aunque no los tuviera.

Pero su mirada… sus ojos verdes eran lo único que poseían desde aquel tiempo, tan brillosos y mostrando lo torpe y linda que es.

Pero ella ya no es para mí.

—Parece que está a punto de llover — dijo mirando al cielo y era verdad, las nubes estaban cada vez más grises pero es difícil saberlo cuando aquí en Manhattan a veces el clima nos engaña la mayor parte del tiempo.

O tal vez lo había dicho para romper el hielo.

Creo que el torpe era yo.

—Eso parece — dije suspirando.

—Te lastimaron — dijo tímida mirando mis labios y yo me toque la comisura, cierto… la pelea con aquel imbécil.

Pero ella no debe de saberlo.

—Algo así… trate de matar a una rata — dije riéndome por lo bajo pero ella pareció no entenderlo porque simplemente se sentó en una banca que estaba a su lado y yo la imite para estar a con ella.

Me sentía tan extraño, es como conocerla por primera vez después de mucho tiempo aunque omitiendo las bromas de niño estúpido que le hacía.

— ¿Cómo has estado?— le pregunte jugando con mis manos mientras veía como ella se ponía y se quitaba los guantes.

—Bien — respondió rápido y muy convincente — ¿y tú?

—Estoy — respondí cortante, ella no debía saber lo de mis hermanas, mi madre y mis recuerdos.

Ella no debía saber lo de Meiling tampoco.

Sakura asintió mirando a nuestros amigos patinar mientras reían por la caída de Fuuma al tratar de cargar a Yamasaki para tirarlo.

Lo que es tratar de pretender la felicidad ¿verdad?

—Genial— dijo aun sin mirarme.

¡Qué carajo estaba haciendo, todo resultaba tan difícil!

Ni siquiera podía decirle nada.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?— pregunte mirándola a lo cual ella se giró y frunció el entrecejo.

¿Acaso había hablado en inglés?

_I don´t think so. _

— ¿Un café?— preguntó sonriendo y yo también le sonreí.

—Hace mucho que el té no lo consumo — dije levantando mientras ella me seguía con la mirada —, pero puedo preparar té en el departamento si no quieres ir a un restaurante.

— ¿En tu departamento?— dijo no muy seguro y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue…

—Sobaru se molestara — dije tratando de no cerrar los puños de puro coraje —, está bien entonces iremos a…

— ¡No, no, no!— negó levantándose para quedar más cerca de mí —… es que hace tanto tiempo que…

La mire fijamente y sonreí… a veces podía ser muy encantador cuando me lo proponía en muchas ocasiones en la preparatoria eso me ayudaba bastante para sacarme de algún problema.

Y entonces sentí que volvía a ser yo.

—**Sakura—**

—Sí — dije sin creerlo.

—Bien — respondió fijando la mirada en su supuesto hijo y volvió a fijar la mirada en mí —, iré por el niño y nos iremos ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí.

Tome la pañalera que Fuuma dejo al lado de la pista mientras Shaoran caminaba despacio para no resbalarse en el hielo y de momento habló con todos los cuales no dejaban de sonreírme y Tomoyo parecía llorar al verme lo que se podría decir: _feliz._

—Ya no me gusta manejar — me dijo aclarando ese punto mientras Kenshin lo abrazaba por el cuello tal parecía que tenía mucho sueño por el cansancio de la diversión con todos esos locos —, así que tú decides si tomar un taxi o irnos caminando.

—Es igual — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Es aquel edificio que tiene el bar jazz — dijo señalando a un montón de personas haciendo fila para pode entrar lo cual me hizo pensar que para pasar sería mucho problema.

Cuando llegamos al supuesto edificio Shaoran mostró su identificación y de inmediato unos hombres con apariencia de gorila le cedieron el paso por una puerta la cual nos condujo a un pasillo oscuro y el cual tenía una puerta cafe que él abrió con una llave y de inmediato llegamos a una estancia bastante grande como esas que te pasan en las películas como el Titanic o tal vez más lujo.

Entramos a un elevador lo cual me recordó a cuando íbamos a su departamento en Tomoeda y siempre nos encontrábamos con la señora Nadeshiko.

¿Qué diría ella de todas estas cosas?

Entramos a su departamento el cual no me pareció tan lindo como el que tenía en Tomoeda, este parecía más o mejor dicho menos él.

Un poco seco y triste al mismo tiempo como si no le pusiera dedicación desde que llego.

Me acerque a su tocador y encontré la foto de una chica muy bonita de ojos negros y largo cabello adornado por dos coletas.

—Es mi prima — dijo volteando la fotografía.

—Veo que no hay nada tuyo — dije analizando la habitación —, tal vez deberías tener esto.

Le entregue la fotografía que había dejado abandonada aquella vez.

—Así que fuiste a buscarme — dijo suspirando mirando la fotografía la cual colocó en lugar de la de su prima —… no fue una ilusión…

Y eso me pareció que fue más un pensamiento que un comentario por lo que guarde silencio.

—Gritaste… — dijo fijando la mirada en las dos fotografías —… y yo creí enloquecer.

—Me escuchaste entonces — dije suspirando mientras me acercaba a la sala para sentarme en un sillón y abrazar un cojín y él me siguió con la mirada y se sentó en un sofá.

Asintió agachando la mirada.

—Creí que estaba enloqueciendo… pero no importa— dijo negando y levantándose para ir a la cocina y preparar el supuesto café o té o lo que fuera a preparar para ambos.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos y se acercó con una bandeja en las manos la cual traía dos tazas de té y yo misma me prepare el mío mientras él tomaba su taza y bebía de ella al sentarse en su anterior lugar.

—Supongo que visitas frecuentemente a Nadeshiko— dijo ausente pero yo sabía que a él le importaba la señora tanto como a mí pues ella fue la que nos unió.

—Sí pero ya hace un año murió al lado de su esposo — dije recordando a la señora Nadeshiko.

— ¿Murió?— preguntó Shaoran dejando su taza al lado de la mesa, parecía muy consternado.

—Sí— suspire —, ella preguntó mucho por ti y me pidió que cuando nos volviéramos a ver te agradeciera por su libro y nos dejo un mensaje.

— ¿Ha sí?— preguntó sonriente — ¿Cuál?

—El valor no es la…

—… no es la ausencia del miedo — dijo como si alguien ya le hubiera dicho esas palabras —. Tal vez vaya a visitar su tumba algún día.

—Está enterrada en el mismo panteón donde está tu padre — dije sutilmente —, pero bueno ella murió al lado de su amor que es lo que importa.

Platicamos muy poco, realmente nos la pasábamos suspirando, mirándonos y luego desviando la mirada para decir alguna tontería que no tenía lugar en la conversación hasta que llego el tema de Sobaru.

—… ya cerca de dos años — respondí sin mirarlo.

—Eso es bastante — dijo mirándome con esos ojitos de cordero abandonado —, pero me lo imaginaba.

—Planeamos vivir juntos cuando le den su primer pago — dije dejando la taza en una mesita que teníamos enfrente.

— ¿Lo quieres?— preguntó también dejando su taza junto a la mía para mirarme.

—Mucho — respondí con sinceridad —, lo quiero muchísimo.

—Tu hermano y tu padre lo deben adorar — dijo agachando la mirada lo cual me hizo pensar que ese tema le dolía tanto como a mí.

—Es un buen muchacho Shaoran — dije en consuelo —, te agradaría la manera en la que me trata.

—Eso espero — dijo sonando amenazante —, pero da igual; vive con él y tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no? Porque podemos serlo.

—Claro que sí — respondí suspirando.

Dimos un suspiro al mismo tiempo, mirábamos a la ventana y nos dimos cuenta de que comenzaba a nevar y luego de manera sincronizada nos miramos y de inmediato nos sonreímos tiernamente.

— ¿Era real verdad?— le pregunte mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sonriéndome.

—Lo de nosotros — dije por fin —, nos amábamos de verdad… pero éramos unos niños.

—Eso creo — dijo bajando la mirada como por milésima vez —, pero me alegra haberte visto otra vez aunque sea sólo para decirnos que estamos bien.

—Me enseñaste tantas cosas — dije aguantando el llanto —, y ahora estas tan cambiado.

—Tú también estas diferente — me dijo mirándome otra vez con esa sonrisa suya —, tu cabello esta largo y cambiaste para bien al contrario mío.

—Bueno tú ahora eres algo así como un padre para ese niño.

—Cuando empezó a hablar yo estaba a su lado — me dijo mirando al niño que dormía en su cama —, Fanren siempre está ocupada con su trabajo y Kenshin me preguntó ¿te puedo llamar papá? y estúpidamente acepte diciendo Si quieres al menos él me mantiene cuerdo en esta vida.

A ClockWork

¡No puedo terminarlo!

Se supone que quedaría en que se volvían a encontrar y todo feliz pero no pude hacerlo y agregue un par de capítulos, de verdad que no se me hacia justo terminarlo cuando tengo un montón de ideas volando en mi cabeza.

No puedo deshacerme de mi historia simplemente no puedo hacerlo, trate de verdad pero no pude dejarlo así porque parecía no terminado y no… no…

¿Cómo pude pensar que este era el final? No, no, no claro que no.

Por cierto chicas creo que han entendido a mi idea. No pretendo hacer un _Caldo de pollo para el alma _porque simplemente el aprender de la desgracia ajena simplemente te causa pena y lastima y lo que yo deseo con este proyecto es que los adolescentes aprendan con sus propios errores, de verdad que me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiera dicho algo así en su momento pero bueno me alegra que esto les sirva.

Las quiero mucho: A ClockWork


	22. Veneno para las hadas

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap.21.- Veneno para las hadas. **

—_**Shaoran—**_

Creo que no platicamos de muchas cosas importantes pero mi corazón se mantenía firme de tan sólo escucharla y aunque ella se fuera yo estaría bien como siempre.

Estaría viviendo de una ilusión.

—Aun recuerdo esa nevada — dijo acercándose a la ventana para ver caer los copos de nieve — ¿lo recuerdas?— preguntó mirándome con su sonrisa tan linda.

Negué encogiendo los hombros y suspirando al mismo tiempo.

—Estábamos en clase de deportes — dijo aun mirándome —, estaba nevando y pusiste nieve en mi ropa intimida…

Sonreí.

—Me correteaste por todo el patio arrojándome bolas de nieve para que me congelara y me arrojaste al lago y me provoco una fuerte gripa.

—Ya sé que estamos algo viejos pero… ¿te gustaría salir a jugar? Claro, si es que no tienes mucho frio.

—No estoy tan viejo — dije riendo a su comentario —, tengo aun diecinueve años.

— ¿Entonces…?

No tengo que decir cuál fue mi respuesta a su pregunta porque realmente me sentía muy bien al estar a su lado nuevamente aun sabiendo que ella realmente quería a Sobaru y realmente no la culpo yo tuve la culpa, de no haberle hecho caso a mi estúpida y patéticamente cuando ella fue a buscarme probablemente nada de esto hubiera pasado y ella y yo hubiéramos seguido juntos.

Pero bien dicen que él hubiera no existe y todo pasa por algo.

Daba igual si Sakura ahora era una amiga para mí: ella es mi paz cuando la tormenta se desata y aunque hubieron muchas tormentas todas pasaron antes de que llegara… realmente me sentía completo.

Bueno, casi completo.

Al salir tal y como lo estábamos esperando los copos de nieve caían haciéndonos pensar que tarde o temprano se desataría una tormenta.

Unos chicos de tal vez preparatoria estaban con una grabadora aprendiéndose un montón de canciones por el probable concierto que un grupo fuera a dar.

Pude identificar la canción, cómo no conocerla si es realmente lo que sentía por ella: mi brisa… mi ángel.

Iris de los Goo goo dolls.

Aquella canción que yo le cante el día que todo se jodio, el día que la hice mía cuando yo me hice suyo.

— ¡Tonto!— gritó Sakura arrojándome una bola de nieve cerca de la cara lo cual me provoco una sonrisa y busque de inmediato un lugar para cubrirme y evitar que me volviera a golpear con aquel hielo que aparentemente no estaba del todo frio, es decir, la nieve no congela hasta que se derrite.

También agarre una bola de nieve y se la arroje pero ella desde siempre ha sido realmente veloz y para que la alcanzara me era imposible y si yo no podía menos una jodida bola de hielo.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Jugamos… reímos… era como vivir de nuevo. 

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

— ¡Ha vamos eso es lo mejor que puedes dar!

—Pequeña niña traviesa — dije acercándome para guardar paz.

Si alguien me dijera: Puedes vivir sin aire estando a su lado, yo le creería.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

—Creí que era Chuky— dijo burlona recordando el día en que me arrojo al acantilado.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás la oreja y me miró con esos ojitos tan tiernos que me daban ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca más.

_I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

—Bueno princesa, se hará lo que tú digas.

Y entonces se me quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos… tiró la bola de nieve y sus labios se pusieron tan rojos, hinchados y apetitosos que me daban ganas de ser un maldito atrevido y besarla, devorarla y hacerle el amor en este mismo lugar, en este mismo momento.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sin entender su reacción.

Sus ojos verdes estaban casi brillando que parecían querer derramar lágrimas.

Ahora sólo faltaba lastimarla hasta con el pensamiento.

_I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

—Hace ya tanto tiempo que no me llamas así… — dijo agachando la mirada y por alguna extraña razón me puse nervioso mientras aun escuchaba de fondo nuestra jodida canción.

Y entonces la brisa terminó.

Nos quedamos viendo cerca de mil horas casi… bien pudieron pasar los años que nos perdimos por ser unos estúpidos… por ser un estúpido.

_Tendremos lo nuestro y será hermoso hasta el día que no lo sea más. _

¡Jodidas palabras estúpidas!

Amé fui amado, basta para mi tumba ¿no?

—Ho que bien aquí están — dijo una voz golpeando ligeramente mi espalda pero por la voz supe que se trataba de Kamui.

Me gire para verlo, estaba cambiado y parecía algo agitado.

—Pensamos ir a la casa de tus hermanas — dijo señalando a todos ellos que estaban ayudando a Tomoyo con los niños que eran tomados por una de mis hermanas para llevarlos dentro de una enorme camioneta, yo sabía que Shiefa era demasiado egoísta como para perderse el verme cerca de Sakura junto con Fuutie quien no se separó de Shiefa y su novio, Fanren quien esta vez no abandono a mi "hijo" con alguna niñera se puso de chismosa con Feimei mirándome entre risas y comentarios que ni parecían secretos pero que ellas creían que sí lo eran.

Pero para mi mala suerte el estúpido de Sobaru ahí estaba parado, viendo fijamente en mi dirección.

—Hola amor — dijo Sobaru abrazando a Sakura por la cintura para depositar un beso en su mejilla mirándome con una sonrisa, yo sabía que lo hacía a propósito. — Hola Shaoran, no sabía que tus clases ya hubieran terminado.

Dijo fingiendo asombro y además para terminarla de joder me tendió la mano en señal de amistad pero igual, para pretender que no pasaba nada también le estreche la mano.

—Tanto gusto de volverte a ver Sobaru — dije soltándolo —, pero qué te paso en la cara, eso se ve muy mal.

Dije evitando reírme.

—Lo mismo te digo — dijo tomando una posición de pavo real —, ¿Qué te paso en los labios?

—Me los han mordido — dije mirando de reojo a Sakura la cual se puso completamente roja.

—Bueno, bueno tranquilos — dijo Fuuma acercándose a Sobaru para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y jalarlo hasta donde estaba Rika con Naoko.

No dije nada a Sakura y de inmediato trate de ignorar su presencia porque me apetecía morir en este momento.

Los celos me iban a volver loco, sentía como el estomago me quemaba por dentro como carbón al rojo vivo y por si fuera poco, era tanto mi coraje que me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior sin importarme que estaba lastimado y pude saborear la sangre que era arrastrada por mi lengua.

Aquella esencia salada que emanaba de mis labios era como el sabor de la venganza o al menos algo parecido si la sangre fuera de aquel idiota y no mía.

—Eso debe doler — dijo Sakura y al instante fije la mirada en todos que ya habían entrado a la camioneta de mis cuñados incluidos Sobaru y Meiling, sólo faltaba Tomoyo y mi hermana Shiefa.

—No me duele… ¡hay!— casi grite al sentir las manos de Sakura en mis labios.

Estaba tan cerca que yo…

Sus labios rojos a medio centímetro de los míos.

Su respiración mezclada con la mía.

Su excitación y la mía.

—Lo siento — me dijo sacando un pañuelo de la bolsa de su chamarra —, sé que debe doler y presiento que no fue una rata dado que Sobaru está igual que tu — dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que yo cuando tocó la zona más sensible de mi herida en los labios.

¡Demonios tenía ganas de besarla!

—Tuvieron una pelea ¿verdad?

—Tuvimos una pelea — afirme mirándola fijamente y de inmediato desvié la mira mirada para darme cuenta de que Meiling estaba parada en la entrada esperándome —. Será mejor entrar si es que no quieres otra pelea.

Creo que para mi mala suerte mi hermana Shiefa termino llevándonos a Tomoyo, sus bebes, Sobaru, Sakura y Tomoyo, y por supuesto Zudo su novio quien iba manejando la camioneta.

Increíblemente me dieron ganas de matar a Fuuma que seguramente fue el de la idea.

¡Qué bonita pareja hacemos!

Sakura, Sobaru, Meiling y yo sentados en la misma camioneta mirándonos los unos a los otros.

—Ho, ho — dijo Fuuma entrando al auto tomado de la mano de su Rika quien inmediatamente se acomodo entre Sobaru y Sakura para platicar con ella, eso tampoco me dejaría lugar junto a ella pero me reconfortaba el que Sobaru no se le acercara.

Sobaru trataba de cambiarla de Sakura para otro lado pero Fuuma le ponía las manos en los hombros como el domador tranquilizando a la fiera.

Ahora entendía porque entró con nosotros.

—Sabía que no se iban a divertir si no me tenían a su lado — dijo Fuuma haciéndose el interesante y por alguna extraña razón de verdad se lo agradecí dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas mirando de reojo a Sakura y él correspondió mi agradecimiento señalando a Rika quien empujaba a Sobaru para que dejara a Sakura en paz.

No fue más de diez minutos de trayecto y todos bajaron como si de verdad estuvieran cansados por lo que inmediatamente entre al baño antes de que cualquiera dijera otra cosa.

—Ya estamos aquí — dijo Meiling abrazándome por hombros indicándome la sala de estar, todos sentados al lado del piano mientras la servidumbre llegaba y Sobaru besando a Sakura cada que yo la miraba.

—Buenas tardes — dijo una señorita que trabaja aquí en la casa de Fanren. Por la cara de Sakura supuse que aun no dominaba para nada su inglés —, ¿Les traigo algo de beber?

—La verdad es que ya soy adicta a las margaritas — dijo Sakura a Sobaru escondiendo su sonrojo y de inmediato el imbécil de Sobaru hizo el pedido de Sakura en inglés.

Al menos puedo decir que la trataba decentemente.

Todos fueron haciendo su pedido o al menos eso me pareció hasta que la jovencita se me quedo viendo.

—Yo sólo quiero agua — dije haciendo dibujos en la mesa con el dedo, realmente no eran dibujos sino el nombre de: Sakura.

—Ho vamos mi buen amigo, pide una cerveza — dijo Sobaru pasando una mano por mis hombros.

—No gracias — dije firme — y no soy tu amigo — recalque.

—Cuatro vasos de agua por favor— dijo Fuuma para evitar una posible pelea de Sobaru.

—Joven Li, el agua se acabo ayer — dijo la señorita amablemente.

—Entonces trae cuatro coca-colas frías de dieta y las abres acá — dijo Kamui mirándola fijamente y luego desvió la mirada a Yamasaki el cual asintió, miro a Fuuma y Fuuma me miro a mí y también asentí.

Nosotros ya no consumíamos alcohol desde aquella vez. Bueno salvo cuando hago el amor con Meiling, bueno, digo cuando Meiling hace el amor me sirve un vaso de Whisky que no pasa de dos o tres tragos y es lo máximo que consumo.

—_**Sakura—**_

—Yo sólo quiero agua — dijo Shaoran distraídamente mientras hacía dibujos con sus dedos en la mesa, su prima, la tal Meiling se la paso acariciándole los mechones de cabello y me puso algo celosa pero no dije nada.

—Ho vamos mi buen amigo, pide una cerveza — dijo Sobaru pasando una mano por los hombros de Shaoran inclinándose para no lastimarme pues él estaba en medio de nosotros dos.

Yo no entendía ni pio de lo que estaban diciendo y menos por hablar en inglés pero doy las gracias porque Sobaru es bastante condescendiente como para hablar por mí.

—No gracias — dijo Shaoran muy firme sin mirarlo — y no soy tu amigo — recalcó ahora sí mirando a Sobaru empujando a Meiling sin intención.

—Cuatro vasos de agua por favor— dijo Fuuma para evitar toda esa tensión que se había creado.

Sus hermanas: Fanren, Shiefa y Fuutie estaban mirando en dirección hacia Shaoran como tratando de evitar un posible disgusto pero hasta donde sabía Shaoran solamente se tranquilizaba con la voz de Shiefa y si el resto se metía lo alterarían aun más.

Ciertamente yo estaba bastante nerviosa de tan sólo pensar que hubo una pelea entre ellos porque Shaoran no me lo negó, pero ¿Cuándo y por qué fue esa jodida pelea?

—Joven Li, el agua se acabo ayer — dijo la señorita amablemente.

Todos nos le quedamos viendo porque eso fue lo único y ultimo que entendí.

—Entonces trae cuatro coca-colas frías de dieta y las abres acá — dijo Kamui mirándola fijamente y hasta podría decir que de una manera amenazante, no recuerdo que él se pusiera tan serio por algo tan tonto y de verdad que me asusto.

Y luego, algo que menos entendí es que Kamui desvió su mirada a Yamasaki que asintió mirando a Fuuma que lo imitó y luego a Shaoran que suspiró y luego asintió para mirar a la chica que parecía muy nerviosa.

—Gracias — dijo Shaoran de manera amable —, puedes retirarte.

Con el paso de la conversación de Rika burlándose de Kamui por un paseo en Londres nos tomo más de una entre risas y comentarios que harían sentir al nombrado aun más tenso pero era recompensado por besos de Kotori quien por cierto veo a diario porque trabaja en la misma agencia de modelaje junto a mí.

Yo no sería nada de no ser porque Tomoyo se empeña en arreglarme y ponerme la ropa que ella misma diseña.

A veces la tal Meiling daba un comentario de que Shaoran era travieso de pequeño pero entonces él se quedaba callado y fingía ir al baño o a tomar un poco de aire.

— ¡Buuuu!— gritaron Yamasaki, Fuuma y el novio de Shiefa a Kamui quien estaba bebiendo su coca-cola de manera muy rápido que por poco ensucia la alfombra.

Eso de la idea de estar en casa de las hermanas de Shaoran me gusto porque podía olvidarme un poco de todo lo que ha pasado en tan sólo unas pocas horas aunque sentir la presencia de Shaoran no ayudaba a mi calma y menos al saber que en cualquier momento Sobaru podría reaccionar.

Ciertamente ahora que las miraba a todas, a las cuatro; tenían algo de Shaoran, todas, creo que su mirada pero su viva imagen en su hermana Fanren a quien me es fácil identificar a pesar de que conozco a Shiefa porque, sinceramente las otras tres se parecen bastante.

—Mi amor — me dijo Sobaru tan alto como para que todos escucharan —, voy al baño no hagas nada indebido.

—No lo hare — afirme sintiendo sus finos labios sobre los míos y cuando se alejó vi que Shaoran había desviado la mirada para fijarla en una de sus hermanas quien asintió para luego mirarme y sonreírme lo cual provocó que Shaoran se alarmara y fijara la mirada en mí.

—Deberías cantar para nosotros — dijo Kamui a Tomoyo —, tocare el piano si me dices que lo harás.

A mí me encantó la idea.

—Sí Tomoyo — reafirme —, es una idea tan…

—Fuera de lugar — dijo ella mirando a Shaoran —, no estoy dispuesta a cantar sola.

No tengo que decir que todos miramos a Shaoran ¿verdad?

—No — dijo él muy firme mirando solamente a Tomoyo —, ya no canto desde hace mucho.

—Desde hace mucho — dijo Fuuma a manera de burla y todos rieron como si hubieran entendido aquel chiste o probablemente sí era un chiste pero soy tan tonta y distraída que no entendí.

Algo así me decía Eriol a diario cuando yo le preguntaba si era distraída él respondía cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos _bastante_.

—De verdad ¿ya no cantas?— pregunte temerosa y con voz baja pero no me esperaba que todos me miraran con esos ojos como si alguien estuviera exhibiendo a un animal muy raro.

Shaoran cambió aquel rostro duro para transformarlo a uno completamente dócil, como un animal salvaje que recuerda que no debe morder la mano que le da de comer… algo así.

—Ya no — dijo suspirando —, lo último que cante fue en una cabaña.

Yo sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro.

—Pues yo no cantare si tú no lo haces — dijo Tomoyo pretendiendo ser una niña berrinchuda y Fuuma miró a Shaoran con rostro duro.

Era algo así como que todo lo que dijera Tomoyo se tenía y debía hacer… era como mirarla con protección.

—No lo hare — dijo Shaoran firme —, pero igual te escuchare cantar.

—Huy niño maldito y vengador — dijo Tomoyo a manera coqueta pero no me molesto cuando lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio uno de esos besos que les dicen de esquimales, esos que sólo juntan la punta de la nariz.

—Deberías animarte Shaoran — dijo Kamui dando otro trago a su refresco —, hace mucho que no te escuchamos cantar.

—Al menos toca el piano mientras yo canto — dijo Tomoyo a manera de suplica.

—Deberías hacer eso como mínimo —dijo Sobaru aproximándose a la mesa secándose las manos con el aire.

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo a Sobaru con cara de pocos amigos, y Shaoran tenía esas miradas como de… asesino.

—Pero a nosotros ni nos gusta tomar — dijo Fuuma decepcionado.

Tal parecía que habían cambiado de tema y yo no me había dado cuanta cuando me perdí en la mirada de Shaoran.

—Pero nosotros sí — dijo el esposo de Fanren mirando a los novios de sus cuñadas y ciertamente alcanzaría de sobra… yo no le tengo miedo al alcohol porque no lo consumo en exceso.

—Hay por dios chicos — dijo Sobaru —, una no es ninguna, dos es la mitad, tres hacen una y como una no es ninguna volvemos a empezar.

Todos salvo Shaoran, Yamasaki, Kamui y Fuuma rieron.

—Va — dijo Tomoyo —, cantare yo primero.

— ¡Con ustedes la señorita Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, denle un fuerte aplauso!— dicho esto por Kamui y Yamasaki todos aplaudieron incluido Shaoran.

Al decir su nuevo apellido casi había olvidado que la señora Isabelle Clow y el señor Reed habían ido a registrar a los bebés y le dieron el apellido a Tomoyo para protección, yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso porque era fácil querer enmendar sus errores pero no cuando su hijo ya estuviera muerto.

A mí lo que me importaban eran los bebés. Pero al menos Tomoyo tenía ambas herencias más que aseguradas para la vida futura de sus hijos.

Y entonces, tal como esa vez, Shaoran acompaño a Tomoyo con una canción esta vez supliendo la guitarra por aquel hermoso piano.

It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into a hope

Which then Turner into a quiet thought

Which then Turner into a quiet Word

Empezó la canción y parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes, con esa meta, con esa filosofía de cantar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomoyo cantaba con tal energía que todos se quedaron impactados e incluso cantaban a su lado pero nada más… no había lágrimas ni nada, tal vez todo ya estaba tan suprimido que hasta podríamos decir que nada paso.

And then that Word grew louder

An louder ´til it was a battle cry

I´ll come back, when you call me

No need to say goodbye

Just because every thing´s changing

Doesn´t mean it´s never, been

This way before

All you can do is try know

Who your friends are

As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon

And follow the light

Sentí como si un escalofrió me recorriera por toda la espalda para impulsarme a mirar a otro lado.

Todos estaban sentados mirando fijamente a Tomoyo pero solamente eso.

Mire más pues el instinto así lo dictaba y me encontré con que Shaoran estaba mirándome fijamente.

You´ll come back, when it´s over

No need to say goodbye

You´ll come back, when it´s over

No need to say goodbye

Now we´re back to the beginning

It´s just a feeling and now

One knows yet

But just because they can´t feel

It too, doesn´t mean that jou

Have to forget

Sentí su mirada tan fija que realmente me daba miedo. No podía decirle que todo había pasado como un simple sueño o una pesadilla porque quien había terminado con la relación había sido él y no yo.

¿Por qué tenía que pedir una segunda oportunidad? Yo no hable de una manera tan fría para decirle que no lo amaba y que no deseaba estar a su lado.

Si lo pienso de una manera fría yo no tengo porque pedirle una oportunidad porque quien debe pedirla es él.

¿Por qué no me busco? ¿Por qué no me dijo que me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él?

Let your memories grow stronger

And stronger ´til they´re before

Your eyes You´ll come back, when they

Call you, no need to say goodbye

You´ll come back, when the call

You, no need to say goodbye.

—Por tonto — dijo Shaoran cuando la canción terminó y todos se levantaron para aplaudirle a Tomoyo pero igual aunque también me encantó la canción me ocupe por tratar de entender la palabra de Shaoran.

Había dicho _por tonto_ y sentí que me había leído el pensamiento.

—Por eso paso — dijo evitando decir aquellas palabras —, porque fui un tonto.

—Shaoran de que…

Al termino de la canción de Tomoyo me sentí muy extraña, como con una sensación de tristeza y desesperación, una sensación de quitarme la venda de los ojos y mirarme frente al espejo.

Y entonces cuando menos me lo espere, la tal Meiling tomó a Shaoran de la nuca y se acercó a besarlo con mucha pasión mientras Shaoran la sujetaba firme de la cintura.

—Esto será muy, muy divertido — dijo Sobaru abrazándome y alzando sus manos hasta que llegaran a mis pechos lo cual me incomodo bastante pues estábamos en público y Shaoran podría ver.

Sin mencionar que la mirada, digo, las miradas de sus hermanas me estaban casi matando.

Podía dejarlo ir, podía imaginar que él nunca fue para mí y yo viviría con su recuerdo.

No podía reprocharle nada porque yo estoy con uno que fue su amigo.

Ame, fui amada basta para mi tumba ¿no es así?

Después de todo el primer amor no se olvida nunca… pero se puede vivir sin él, tendría mi vida normal y cuando fuera el día de mi muerte pediría que me enterraran junto a él; eternamente estaría a su lado.

Shaoran había escogido su camino tal como lo estaba haciendo yo ¿no?

— ¿Te pasa algo mi amor?— preguntó Sobaru cuando me limpie una lagrima y quite la mirada de Shaoran y su querida "prima".

—Nada — dije tomando mi abrigo y mi bolso para dirigirme a la salida.

— ¡Sakura!

Gritaron mis amigos para detenerme.

—No te vayas — me dijo Rika que ya estaba bastante tomada —, Shaoran ya va a…

—No lo hare — dijo Shaoran tomando su chamarra para segundos más tarde salir del bar como si de verdad él nunca hubiera estado aquí.

Sobaru me tomo de la cintura y prácticamente me regreso a mi lugar.

—Parece que se molestó — dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de ver la dirección en la que Shaoran se había marchado.

Conforme la noche pasaba Sobaru y los demás estaban que casi se caían de borrachos, menos por supuesto Fuuma, Yamasaki y Kamui.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente — dijo Fuuma bajándole el volumen al estéreo.

Todos parecían ir a alguna habitación.

— ¿Puedo cuidarlo?— pregunte a Fanren cuando el pequeño Kenshin me tomo de la mano y comenzó a mecerla.

Creo que hacer algo que retrasara la noche era algo que esperaba al menos hasta que Shaoran regresara, si es que iba a regresar.

—Claro — me respondió casi hipando —, iré a acostar a mi esposo y luego volveré por él.

—Sakura — dijo Kamui cargando a Kenshin para ponerlo a jugar con los gemelos de Tomoyo —. Nosotros ya nos vamos ¿quieres que los pasemos a dejar?

Lo mire por un momento, yo no me quería ir, al menos no mientras Shaoran no volviera.

— ¿Trajiste auto?— pregunte sutilmente.

Kamui suspiró.

—Sabes muy bien que ya no manejamos— dijo mirando a Rika y a Kotori que se abrazaban y decían cosas casi a gritos por lo borrachas que estaban —, nos iremos en la camioneta de mi hermana o pediremos un taxi.

Asentí.

Kenshin estiró los brazos en señal de que lo cargara.

— ¿Te puedo decir mamá?

A su pregunta me sentí completamente incomoda. No quería decirle al niño que "no" pero no sólo era eso porque también me ponía nerviosa el saber que a Shaoran le había hecho la misma pregunta.

Su carita toda angelical me desarmo por completo tal como lo hacia mi sobrina Nadesheril.

—Sí quieres — respondí.

— ¡Mi amor!— gritó Sobaru casi acostado en el sillón junto a Zudo el novio de Shiefa la hermana favorita de Shaoran.

Al instante se abrió la puerta, era Shaoran.

—Creí que todos ya se habrían ido — dijo guardando unas llaves en su pantalón.

No sé por qué sentí que trataba de ignorarme.

—En eso estamos — dijo Fuuma —, pero ellas están en las mismas que Sobaru y me niego a manejar el auto de mi hermana.

Entonces su mirada estuvo otra vez en mí.

—_**Shaoran—**_

Camine cerca de dos o tal vez tres calles sin buscar algo de real importancia, lo único que encontraba eran parejas, chicos menores que yo, muchachas con sus bolsas de sus compras y a más personas haciendo algo.

Aquí nunca podrás aburrirte aunque yo prefiero mil veces Hong Kong o en todo caso Tomoeda porque es mucha la tranquilidad que habita.

Estaba casi tan oscuro que por poco olvido que el departamento estaba tan lejos que el irme sólo y sin dinero sería un gran problema pero no quería regresar.

El ver a Sakura con el idiota de Sobaru y a mi prima Meiling acechándome cada dos segundos me hacían una noche insoportable.

Pude ir a muchos lados, a un museo, al cine… a comprarme hasta la más mínima estupidez pero no, no había ni siquiera una miserable tarjeta de crédito en mi pantalón salvo las llaves de la casa de mi hermana y de mi departamento que dentro de pocos meses dejare.

Aunque he de confesar que tal vez deje las cosas inconscientemente para ver a Sakura aunque fuera una vez más.

Lo que hago por volver a sufrir ¿verdad? Creo que comienzo a pensar que soy masoquista o algo así o podría pensar que este es el infierno pero… estando ella lo hace soportable.

Di vuelta atrás, debía, quería regresar.

No me sorprendí de ver las luces encendidas pero de lo que sí me sorprendí o lo que no me espere es que ya el ruido se hubiera desvanecido. Tal vez todos se habían ido ya y sólo quedaban mis hermanas recogiendo el enorme tiradero que habría dejado.

Por una parte estaba bien porque ya no vería la cara de Sobaru.

De verdad que no me espere que fuera a odiarlo tanto como lo odio ahora, es decir, él fue mi amigo mucho tiempo, nos ayudábamos mutuamente y es más, gracias a él yo tuve las amantes que tuve y él tuvo las suyas gracias a mí.

Bien dicen que a veces por una mujer hay muchos problemas que destruyen amistades o tal vez no.

Puede hasta que no sea odio si no simple resentimiento porque yo ya conocía a Sobaru desde antes.

Abrí la puerta y me tope con que Sakura estaba cargando a mi sobrino mientras tomaba de la mano a Sobaru que la miraba como si ella fuera su satélite o algo así pero ella desvió su mirada a mí así que de inmediato me fije en mis amigos que estaban completamente sobrios.

—Creí que todos ya se habrían ido — dije guardando unas llaves en mi pantalón.

Creo que el mirarla lo menos posible hasta me servía como ayuda.

—En eso estamos — dijo Fuuma —, pero ellas están en las mismas que Sobaru y me niego a manejar el auto de mi hermana.

Pase de mirar a las novias de mis amigos a Sakura, digo, ella es la única que puede manejar porque Tomoyo no sabe nada de nada y Sobaru está completamente inconsciente.

— ¿Crees poder llevarlos?— pregunte señalando a su novio y al instante Kenshin estiro sus manitas para que yo lo cargara así que me acerque demasiado y pude percibir el aroma de Sakura, a Tutti fruti como uno nuevo.

—Yo sola no — me dijo inclinando los hombros —, no conozco nada y no quiero molestar a Tomoyo cuando se ocupa de sus hijos.

—Yo los acompaño — dije en susurro —. Suban al auto — dije mirando a Kamui quien estaba cargando a su novia y los demás lo imitaban —; tu ayuda a Tomoyo con sus hijos yo me llevare a tu paracito digo a tu novio — dije corrigiéndome sin mirarla porque sabía que si de verdad ella lo quería se molestaría conmigo y yo no quería eso.

Ella me dijo que podíamos ser amigos y no voy a romper lo único que yo no provoque.

—Papá… — me dijo Kenshin cuando lo deje en el sofá para cargar a Sobaru —… papá…

—No hijo — dije volviendo a acomodar a Sobaru en el sillón —… ven vamos con tu mamá.

Pero antes de que yo subiera a buscar a mi hermana me encontré con que ella ya estaba bajando para ir por su hijo y de inmediato me sonrió pero yo no le conteste aquel gesto, sólo basto con que dejara a mi sobrino en sus manos para irme a mi tortura nuevamente.

—Vamos idiota — dije levantando a Sobaru.

Fuuma estaba cargando a Rika y a Naoko por lo que no me abrió las puertas y Yamasaki estaba controlando a su novia que no dejaba de moverse junto con Kotori… quien me ayudo a meter a Sobaru a la camioneta fue Sakura cuando terminó de ayudar a Tomoyo y a sus hijos.

—No me gusta manejar — dijo encendiendo las luces de enfrente para apagar las de atrás y dejar que todos descansaran.

Yo sé cuanto lastima la luz una vez estás ebrio.

—Acomoda las velocidades… — dije sutilmente.

—Eso lo sé… — dijo mirándome con esos ojitos que parecían llorar —, simplemente me da miedo.

—Si quieres cambio de lugar con Kamui — dije decepcionado.

—No, no, no, no — dijo rápidamente —. Siempre me ha dado miedo manejar cuando llevo a alguien.

— ¡Shaoran no te hagas pendejo y ponte a manejar!— gritó el puto de Sobaru tan alto que las personas que iban pasando, a pesar de no entender nada, se nos quedaron viendo y se alejaron de la camioneta al instante —, ¡Usa tu talento político para quitar a mi mujer y ponte al volante!

—Cállate Sobaru — dijo Sakura volteándose para ver a su parasito.

—Sí mi vida — le respondió él, al menos con eso el pendejo se callaría.

Al llegar al jodido hotel no me espere las expresiones de Fuuma al ver como Kamui trataba a su primo, era lógico pues se trataba de un miembro de su familia, un miembro a quien Kamui tomaba como su hermano gemelo y yo no podía hacer nada por eso salvo mi simple odio hacia él.

Kamui lo saco prácticamente cargando mientras Sakura se hacía cargo de los hijos de Tomoyo y yo por no dejarme sin nada ni como regresarme tan noche opte por cargar a la hermana de Fuuma quien estaba tan ebria que se olvido por completo que era yo quien la llevaba en brazos y no su novio.

—No sabía que estarían en el mismo hotel — dije mirando el enorme edificio elegante del cual pocas personas rondaban.

—Sí — dijo Tomoyo —, Chiharu nos hizo la reservación a escondidas de Sobaru y de Sakura, ya sabes para tu sorpresa.

La sonrisa cómplice de Tomoyo no la tome como otra cosa sino como lo que era: una simple venganza hacia mi persona.

—Vamos, acompáñame a mi habitación — me dijo Tomoyo cargando a Eriol para que Fuuma cargara a su hija Sakura pues sin darme cuenta estábamos en la habitación de Tomoyo que estaba al lado de la de Sobaru y Sakura.

Eso pondría celosa a Sakura.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan vengativo? Simple, la venganza es una debilidad pero es perfecta y natural.

—Nos vemos mañana — dije entrando a la habitación, por supuesto que sentí la mirada de ella quien entraba casi arrastrando a Sobaru para su habitación.

La recamara de Tomoyo parecía que la había reservado con anticipación pues las cunas de sus gemelos parecían hacer juego con las telas de las sabanas de la enorme cama de ella.

No me sorprendió realmente, sabía de antemano que el dinero de su madre le pertenecía pero también sabía que el señor Hiiragizawa y la señora Clow se habían ocupado muy bien de ella.

Había un piano del cual era adornado por varias fotos.

Una de ellas era de sus dos hijos sentados en la playa tal vez tendrían apenas meses de nacidos.

Otra era de Eriol con ella abrazados en el instituto. Otra era aquella que yo tenía, en donde estábamos completamente serios afuera del instituto y otra que un chico del campamento nos había tomado a todos el segundo día de nuestra llegada.

—Vamos bien ¿verdad?— dijo sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo me pareció muy seria.

—No sé de qué hablas— conteste dejando de mirar las fotografías para mirar a sus hijos que estaban por completo dormidos.

Se parecían a Kenshin, se cansaban simplemente de no hacer nada.

—De Sakura — dijo aun más seria.

—Pero yo no…

Y entonces la puerta fue tocada: toc toc.

—Adelante — dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se asomó, era lo que ella tenía planeado.

—Siento molestarlos — dijo Sakura aparentando incomodidad pero muy contenta de ver que yo estaba mirando a los gemelos y Tomoyo estaba sentada al lado del piano.

Era como si no quisiera interrumpir nuestras ocupaciones.

—Enseguida regreso — dijo Tomoyo levantándose como si no estuviera nada cansada por toda la noche el viaje y las cosas que hicieron para una "noche perfecta" pero perfectamente inútil estando Sobaru y Meiling.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Sakura con una voz que más que de enojo sonó como de angustia, como si tuviera miedo de quedarse sola conmigo.

—Ho sólo iré a ver a Naoko, esta tan sola que no me gustaría que se vomitara encima por no ser cuidada además tu y Shaoran estarán con mis hijos.

Dicho esto yo asentí con tranquilidad, se podría decir que ya tengo algo de experiencia en eso de los bebés, cambiar pañales y preparar el biberón aunque no fuera algo que me agradara del todo.

Sakura se quedo paradita una vez la puerta se cerró detrás de Tomoyo, puso sus manos atrás y luego al siguiente segundo ya estaba acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda, bajó la mirada a sus pies y mordió su labio inferior… no parecía muy cómoda con mi presencia.

—Deberías volver con Sobaru — dije sentándome al filo del asiento del piano —, puede que despierte y no te vea a su lado.

Toque una pieza del piano… una canción llamada _River flows in you_ o algo así que aprendí gracias a mis hermanas, creo que esa melodía la compuso un tal Yiruma, trataba de ignorar a Sakura yo también pero ella no se movía, sólo me veía tocar el piano.

—Yo no quería una habitación con él — dijo acercándose a la mecedora para estar frente a frente conmigo.

Yo sólo emití un sonido como _"hum"_ y continué tocando el piano para que las imágenes de ella en la cama con él, haciéndole lo mismo que me llegó hacer a mí se desvanecieran a de una maldita vez.

¿Alguna vez han sentido esos celos que te llevan a matar a alguien? Pues parece que yo sí y lo peor es que tengo que callarme para no lastimarla.

—Me dijeron que eres modelo — dije sin mirarla para sólo dedicarme a las piezas del piano —, debe ser un buen trabajo.

—Sí — contestó temerosa o nerviosa o no sé cómo pero parecía incomoda.

— ¿Te sientes a gusto en tu trabajo?

—Poquito — admitió y se acomodó en la mecedora a manera de hablarme más de su trabajo —, ya no pude hacer examen para las universidades y el modelaje fue algo que mi bisabuelo me ayudo a encontrar.

¿No había ido a hacer los exámenes para la universidad?

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto pero ella me miró y luego pareció no entender mi pregunta, tal vez la había sacado de un pensamiento —, ¿Por qué no hiciste tu examen a la universidad?

Ella suspiró y luego me sonrió.

—Mi padre estaba a punto de internarme — dijo muy sincera y entonces pareció que una alarma en mi cerebro se agitaba.

¡Ella estuvo a punto de qué!

—Comía muy poco… no salía… no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera con Tomoyo— suspiró tal vez de recordar aquello —, desde que tú te fuiste.

Asentí sin mirarla… era un poco incomodo.

—No me internó mi papá porque Sobaru me ayudo mucho… me ayudo bastante, se volvió mi amigo… mi mejor amigo a decir verdad… — dijo tímidamente.

—Por pocos días verdad — dije pero sonó como a pregunta cuando en realidad se trataba de una afirmación.

—Él me ayudo en el peor momento de mi vida — dijo muy enojada.

La verdad es que no me molestaba en nada que alguien la ayudara porque ciertamente eso le agradezco mucho a ese idiota… la procuro cuando yo no pude hacerlo y no puedo molestarme por eso… pero pensar que ella, ella la persona que me juro prácticamente amor eterno, a quien yo le quite la virginidad desvaneciera mi recuerdo a tan sólo unos cuantos días de que yo me fuera.

No es que yo no hiciera lo mismo con mi prima pero eso es fácil, es justificable porque yo no quiero a Meiling y nunca le he hecho pensar otra cosa pero Sakura incluso le dice hasta _"mi amor"_ cuando a mí nunca me dijo palabras cariñosas porque todo era muy rápido. Tal vez el único idiota que se la pasó esperando fui yo y no ella.

Este encuentro vale un carajo.

—Seguramente te ayudó — dije alejándome del piano para sentarme al filo de la cama y mirar a Sakura fijamente —, Sobaru tiene ese don con las personas.

Si se enojaba conmigo ¿Qué más daba?

Ya todo estaba perdido de todas formas.

—Sobaru me ayudó cuando tú te fuiste — dijo muy seria, muy enojada.

Dijo defendiendo a su hombre.

—Entonces yo tengo la culpa — dije afirmando pero sonando muy grosero — ¿yo iba a ser el causante de que tu padre te quisiera internar?

Me levante del piano y golpe la cama arrugando las sabanas casi tirando algunas almohadas, no podía gritar, tenía debía de contenerme por los niños.

Quería reírme, burlarme de ella y de su estúpida relación porque no parecía eso, parecía un simple acostón que ella había provocado para librarse de mi recuerdo.

— ¡Pues prácticamente!— exclamó Sakura tratando de bajar la voz — ¡Tú me dejaste sin razón!

Y entonces sus lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas y yo, yo me sentí desarmado.

—_**Sakura—**_

Creo que no pude soportarlo una vez cuando sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Ya había pasado bastantes meses llorando por él después de que se fue como para que yo volviera a sufrir simplemente por una pelea, yo sabía que esto iba a ser una mala idea.

Juntarnos para que fuéramos corriendo de la mano a recuperar el pasado, eso sólo pasa en las películas y novelas románticas.

¿Cómo pude pensar que todo iba a salir bien? Las personas cambian sin darse cuenta, él cambió demasiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente y yo también lo hice. Él eligió quedarse con la coletuda esa de su prima y yo ni siquiera le he reclamado porque ya no tengo las armas suficientes para decirle algo como eso, yo hice mi vida al igual que él.

Él me había dejado, ya no estábamos en la preparatoria peleándonos por tonterías, ya habíamos tomado caminos por separados porque él así lo quiso.

— ¿Sin razón?— preguntó agachando la mirada y casi riéndose de mí.

Aquella mirada, aquella expresión me recordó a cuando me robo un beso por primera vez, en aquel campamento cuando le dije que era un poco hombre por tratarme como me trataba.

Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me levanto de la mecedora con tal fuerza que mis hombros lo resintieron, me miró con sus ojos totalmente brillosos, cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Me dijiste que no sabía cumplir las promesas — dijo muy firme —, me dijiste que si lo nuestro llegara a terminar ninguno de los dos buscaría la manera de herir al otro dos veces. _Tendremos lo nuestro y será hermoso hasta el día que no lo sea más._ — Me recordó casi gritando — ¡Esas fueron tus palabras Sakura! La que rompió la promesa fuiste tú.

—Y lo hiciste — dije firme, tratando de ignorar su último comentario —, me lastimaste.

—Tú también lo hiciste— dijo muy dolido —. Tú crees que aquí la herida eres tú y pobre de ti porque un imbécil después de quitarte la virginidad se fue sin razón, pobre de ti seguramente estabas devastada acostándote en la cama de Sobaru, el pendejo de Sobaru para quitarte ese recuerdo de un poco hombre que no tuvo ni pizca de sentimiento por ti.

Y entonces una tormenta y yo ya no quería estar ahí.

—Lo mínimo que alguien pudo hacer por mí al igual que tu primita a la que te has de coger a diario. No te vengas a hacer el Sigmund Freud conmigo ahora. — dije retándolo.

—Pero que comentario de mal gusto — dijo burlándose de mí chasqueando la lengua y acomodándose el cabello que se le caía a manera de mechones de la frente, un gesto que tiene desde que lo conozco —, tú también te la pasas cogiendo con Sobaru y yo no te pregunto.

—Pero si no es comentario de mal gusto — dije sonriendo —, es cortesía nada más. El que me interese saber con quién te metes a la cama me importa… antes lo hacías con mujeres y ni su nombre sabias ¿de veras te importa tanto coger con tu prima en silencio?

—No cojo con Meiling en silencio. — dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que yo.

Gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana pero no nos preocupamos por eso.

—Lugar nuevo y eres aun más vulgar — dije burlándome de él y alejándome para darle la espalda pero de inmediato me giró para volver a mirarlo.

— ¿De cuándo acá nos vamos a volver finos?— preguntó a manera de reto y de burla… me dolía su sarcasmo—, seguramente esa maña te la ha pegado la familia de tu novio, ellos quienes se sienten europeos… ellos que siempre han sido tan distinguidos.

Dijo imitando a una persona con modales de la realeza con un movimiento de cabeza elegante y su sonrisa encantadora. Un chico realmente cautivador.

No soporte ni un minuto más… no lleve nada en mano así que abrí la puerta y salí corriendo del hotel, si iba a mi habitación Sobaru me vería llorando y provocaría un problema de tamaño mayúsculo.

No me esperaba realmente que el central park estuviera a tan sólo cinco minutos de irme corriendo y mucho menos cuando la lluvia estaba a todo lo que daba parecía que había salido de la bañera sin quitarme la ropa.

Autos de todos los tamaños yendo de aquí allá, taxis mirándome como si yo necesitara ayuda y un montón de luces de varios colores alumbrando la ciudad.

Lloré, lloré más que nunca, más que en cualquier día que me faltara… tal vez no le había llorado lo suficiente porque aun quedaba el sentimiento en mí.

Quería no odiarlo porque eso también es un sentimiento y yo ya no quería sentir nada por él.

Quería gritarle que ya no lo necesitaba pero una vez mis piernas flaqueaban pidiendo por su consuelo.

Quería salir viva de esto pero entonces su voz nuevamente me mataba.

Un taxi se paró frente a mí y de él bajo Shaoran, seguramente había corrido tan rápido que no pudo alcanzarme además de que le aviso a Tomoyo de que sus hijos estarían solos y tuvo que tomar un medio de transporte para alcanzarme.

Al instante quedo tan empapado como yo, subiendo su pecho con agitación por la adrenalina que nos corría por las venas a ambos.

— ¡Nunca me llamaste!— grite dejando que mis lagrimas que camuflaran con la lluvia que caía en mi rostro —, ¡nunca contestaste a mis llamadas, yo te estaba esperando… tenía la esperanza de que me buscarías!

Pero Shaoran no dijo nada, se quedo callado mirándome fijamente sin poder leer sus facciones, era como si estuviera muerto en vida.

—_**Shaoran—**_

— ¡Nunca me llamaste!— gritó dejando que sus lagrimas fueran a la par con la lluvia que bañaba su rostro el cual estaba pálido por no decir blanco—, ¡nunca contestaste a mis llamadas, yo te estaba esperando… tenía la esperanza de que me buscarías!

No dije nada, no pude hacerlo.

¿Acaso no ya había cargado con demasiadas culpas como para tener una más?

Suspire sin dejar de mirarla, su rostro, sus ojos exigían una respuesta aunque me tardara mil años en contestarla.

— ¡Te amaba!— gritó aun más fuerte.

Pero las palabras no querían, no podían salir de mi boca.

— ¡Te espere por dos años y tu no llegabas… todos volvieron menos tú y ahora ya no podemos estar juntos!

Gritó desesperadamente, se había quebrado al igual que yo.

—Te llame — dije calmado acercándome lo suficiente para no hablarnos a gritos —, iba a regresar pero tú ya estabas con él. Sobaru llamaba a mi casa diciendo que su novia estaba preguntando por mí porque se iban a casar.

Ella puso cara de no entender. Trataba de hablar pero tampoco podía.

—Me arrepiento de lo que dije pero no sabías como me sentía por la muerte de Eriol; para mí no había terminado, nunca terminó lo nuestro para mí…

— ¡No mientas!— gritó empujándome —, ¡me la pase meses llorando por tu ausencia y tu…!

—También sufría — complete lo que estaba diciendo —, lloraba cada noche sin dormir por ti… — y creo que me quebré porque mis ojos estaba húmedos y no era por la lluvia.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo escondiendo mis emociones para que otra vez ella derrumbara eso que me costaba crear.

No había llorado en mucho tiempo y ahora otra vez estaba haciéndolo.

—Pensé que si Sobaru te hacia feliz, más de lo que yo jamás pude hacerlo podía vivir sabiendo que estabas bien y que te trataban como te merecías, no quise saber de ti y entonces estas aquí.

— ¿Me buscaste?

—Sí — dije firme —, no había terminado. Y si tu quieres no tiene que terminar.

La abrace… me abrazo… la bese… me correspondió.

Me perdonó entonces yo también.

Pude sentir el cielo, tocar las estrellas con las manos. Me negaba a cerrar los ojos por evitar no creer.

Brillaba, era mi estrella y no me alejaría, ella me salvaría si se quedaba a mi lado.

¿Qué podía quebrarme ahora que me sentía tan poderoso? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Quería decirle que no me dejara que le bajaría las estrellas con tal que no se fuera, que la llevaría a tocar el cielo si se quedaba una vez más.

Le ofrecería todo en la vida, mi vida si ella me la pedía sin condiciones y sin nada a cambio salvo tal vez su corazón.

Ella y yo eran lo único que necesitaba este mundo, no necesitábamos a nadie más si ambos estábamos aquí. Esta noche. Aquí. Tal vez para siempre.

—_**Sakura—**_

Sus besos me llenaron por completo cuando entramos a la habitación completamente blanca o tal vez era azul no lo sé.

¿Qué va del blanco al azul, no?

La ropa húmeda iba cayendo al suelo tan pesada que ni siquiera podíamos evitar el no estremecernos al sentir el casi hielo en la ropa y en lo caliente que estaba nuestro cuerpo.

Sentía como la humedad de mi cuerpo bajaba por mis piernas antes de enroscarlas en la cintura de él.

Ya no era una fantasía, todo era real y mágico al mismo tiempo. Las cosas funcionaban con Sobaru, todo tenía un orden, un protocolo y los planes se realizaban pero con Shaoran a veces nada funcionaba, nos peleábamos y nos contentábamos sin razón, no tenía lógica nuestra relación pero funcionaba… deberás funcionaba y eso a mí me bastaba.

Shaoran me acostó en la cama con delicadeza para quitarme las zapatillas tipo bailarina que traía puestas, acto después me quito aquella medias blancas de algodón que me cubrían del espantoso frio.

¿En qué momento yo le había quitado la camisa y en qué momento él me había quitado el brasier y mi demás ropa para dejarme sólo con mi estúpida tanga?

Paseo sus manos desde mis tobillos hasta los muslos y bajo las manos unas dos veces para sentirme, tal vez para saber si yo era real y no una ilusión así que tome sus manos y lo hice que las encaminara a mis pechos para sentirlo más cerca y de ese modo yo misma me quite la tanga.

Inmediatamente pase mis manos para acariciar su rostro, suave como siempre, sus mechones de cabello húmedo por completo debido a la lluvia pero tan suave sacando el aroma a chocolate seguramente por un nuevo producto de champú mientras yo, había cambiado las fresas y la manzana por un simple olor más empalagoso como el tutti fruti.

Deje que me besara el cuello y aun así lo acerque más para sentirlo, para saber que estaba a mi lado.

¿Los malditos condones? Bueno, eso ya no será necesario realmente, no me importaría quedar embarazada ahora.

—Te amo — dijo acercándose lo suficiente para besarme los labios pero entonces se lo impedí.

Su rostro se puso por completo pálido y su mirada estaba aterrorizada, parecía no entender realmente a lo que yo iba.

—Te amo — dije acercándome ahora yo para poder consumar el beso.

—_**Shaoran—**_

No podía controlarme, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas como la electricidad o como el rayo que cae en la tormenta.

Que me importaba que Sobaru o Meiling entraran porque nada podía detener esto.

No funcionábamos para el mundo, pero el mundo funcionaba para nosotros y eso nos bastaba.

Bese sus hombros a medida que acariciaba sus pechos y piernas. Ahora era diferente, sus caderas eran más anchas pero su abdomen seguía siendo considerablemente plano. No era ni más ni menos mujer, era sólo ella.

—Te amo — me repitió.

Parecía que había esperado esa palabra por mucho tiempo, no es que Meiling jamás la hubiera dicho ya pero no era de ella de quien yo esperaba tal sentimiento.

—Te amo — le dije poniéndome en la posición correcta entre sus piernas para consumar.

¿Faltaba protegerme? ¡Al diablo!

Ahí estaba todo.

Inmediatamente parecía que todo volvía a ser "normal" porque parecía que nada había pasado entre nosotros.

—_**Sakura—**_

Lo abrace con fuerza por la espalda haciendo que él estuviera más cerca de mí, que pudiera sentirme al mismo tiempo que yo lo sentía, terminar a la par… iniciar nuevamente en lo que nos habíamos quedado.

Gemí como nunca lo había hecho en estos años.

Rápidamente lo cambie de posición, lo acosté para poder mirarlo, para poder volver a recordar aquel rostro tan hermoso, tan fino, tan seductor, tan mío.

Shaoran capto la indirecta muy directa y me acomodo a manera de que mis piernas quedaran un lado a cada costado suyo, era una buena posición, una posición que a él le gustaba mucho desde que yo puedo recordar.

Me apretó la cadera y lo que hizo fue que me fundiera en él, era incomodo al instante, no es que me doliera ni nada por el estilo, por ejemplo, como Sobaru nunca hice esta posición porque quien hace el amor es él y no yo pero con Shaoran requería de cierto esfuerzo y deseo y yo tenía mucho deseo.

— ¿Sabes que falta?— le pregunte aguantando un gemido que juro sentí tragar junto con la saliva.

—Mmm ¿Qué?— preguntó cerrando sus ojos y arrugando la frente para luego abrir la boca un poco y relamió sus labios.

—Hacer el amor en el lugar donde fue nuestro campamento — dije sonriendo tímidamente.

Él me miró con ojos de no entender nada por lo cual me fui agachando un poco para recargarme en su pecho pero aun moviendo la cadera con lentitud sintiendo sus manos que llevaban mi ritmo.

— ¿No te gustaría?— pregunte casi gimiendo.

—Aja — contestó gimiendo… una vez… otra… ¡Dios creo que voy a gritar con esa posición!

Un vaivén de caderas.

—Tal vez… en el campo de… futbol… donde… _haaa_… te enseñe a jugar…

Donde me enseño a jugar, que gracioso, aun lo recuerda. Pero yo tenía presente el día que me llevo a esa cabaña.

_No era tan noche pero igual daba porque estaba lloviendo y caían muchos, muchos truenos lo cual me estaba poniendo muy, muy nerviosa. _

_Pero me sentía protegida porque estaba él y pasara lo que pasara yo sabía que me protegería con su propia vida así como yo haría lo mismo por él. _

_Abrí un poco los ojos pero esa sensación no me dejo despertarme con lentitud sino que me sobresalte tanto que brinque de la cama casi tirando todas las almohadas pues Shaoran no estaba a mi lado, acostado con su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío. _

— _¿Shaoran?— pregunte temerosa. No quería bajarme de la cama, estaba todo oscuro y ¡maldita sea la hora en que mi hermano me dijo que los monstruos habitan en los closet y debajo de las camas! _

_No podía ni siquiera dar un paso sin tener miedo hasta que… una melodía… algo tan sublime… algo tan diferente… algo tan perfecto. _

_Me envolví con la sabana color blanco y salí para ver qué era ese ruido y si Shaoran lo estaba provocando. _

_Estaba oscuro, realmente algo romántico de está cabaña porque no habían luces eran unas lámparas de vela que apenas si alumbraban lo suficiente y entonces lo vi, Shaoran sentado frente al piano tocando aquella melodía ignorando a todo el mundo. _

_Él sabía hacer muchas cosas, creo que por ser hijo de personas extremadamente ricas recibió una educación bastante diferente a lo que cualquiera en el instituto pudiera tener._

_Para empezar era alto, muy guapo, el más galán del instituto — no por nada las niñas de todos los grupos se levantaban temprano para verlo pasar—, es el capitán del equipo de futbol y tiene un carácter muy firme. Se le daban bien las matemáticas, la historia y la lectura. Cantaba muy bien, una voz realmente sorprendente y aportaba mucho la seriedad que tenía, tocaba la guitarra y ahora el piano ¿había algo que él no pudiera hacer? Je, no lo creo, él puede hacerlo todo. _

_Para mí es simplemente un ser perfecto._

_Camine hasta su lado y me senté junto a él recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, pero él simplemente siguió tocando acomodando su cabeza sobre la mía para darme la señal de que estaba contento de que yo estuviera a su lado. _

—_Qué bonita melodía estas tocando __— dije suspirando cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo para meterme a la melodía. _

—_Se llama la melodía sagrada.__ — Explicó sin dejar de tocar —__ Eriol me la enseño, en la misa de navidad él va cada año a la capilla de Tomoeda para tocarla. Practicaba al lado de Tomoyo esta pieza… así se hicieron novios._

_Cierto, por eso Eriol iba tanto a los ensayos de mi amiga. _

—_Es muy tierna. Es una sensación extraña, tiene un sentimiento de ternura. _

_Y lo era, me sentía con mucha, mucha paz en mi interior, sentía que mis músculos se relajaban y al mismo tiempo viajaba recostada sobre las suaves nubes llevándome a un mundo infinito. _

—_Tiene un mensaje de agradecimiento, a las plantas, al agua y al viento. Un agradecimiento a lo que nos rodea. __— dijo también suspirando. _

_Ahora que lo veo bien, Shaoran no se puso más que su bóxer y salió de la cama, bueno, es que ciertamente hacía mucho calor aun lloviendo. _

_Trate de levantarme pero ¡Ho Dios! La sabana estaba tan larga que en lugar de pisar suelo pise tela y ya sabrán que paso. _

_Me resbale del lado en donde estaba Shaoran tocando por lo que la melodía terminó ya que mi novio estaba en el suelo boca arriba soportando mi peso y mi torpeza pues se había golpeado la nuca por mi estupidez. _

— _¡Por la madre que me pario!__— exclamó pasando una mano a mi espalda y acariciarme como si la que se hubiera lastimado hubiera sido él. __—__Sakura Kinomoto eres la viva imagen, qué digo imagen ¡la viva musa de la Ley de Murfy!_

_Ambos comenzamos a reír, creo que era cierto, siempre que estaba cerca de él algo malo tenía que pasar. _

—_Tenía pensado regalarte un anillo antes de irme a Hong Kong para la navidad pero creo que lo conveniente es que te regale una caja de curitas y un botiquín. _

_Reí. _

_Me levante y le tendí la mano para que se levantara. _

—_Quítate la sabana — me dijo al oído tan seductoramente que sentí mis piernas flaquear._

—_Quítamela tú — le dije en susurro de la misma manera. _

_Sentí su lengua pasar por mi cuello y los vellos de mi brazos se erizaron por el acto. _

—_Quiero hacerte el amor — me dijo besando mis hombros mientras me abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza, yo asentí, no quería moverme en falso y detener esas caricias —. Te amo mucho. _

_Me aleje de él apenas lo suficiente y lo tome de la cintura para bajar poco a poco el bóxer, no se puso nervioso porque ya nos conocemos por completo, lo empuje sutilmente al sofá, tome las puntas de la sabana me acerque a Shaoran poniendo las piernas a cada costado suyo y lo abrace junto con la sabana. _

_No era que no quisiera mirarlo pero teníamos poco de haberlo hecho y la sabana era algo nuevo y por eso estábamos aquí. _

_Me tomó de la cintura y poco a poco fui bajando hasta fundirme en él. _

—_Te amo — le dije besando su frente. Estábamos haciéndolo tan lento y nos comportamos tan tímidos que parecía nuestra primera vez, la primera vez de ambos; porque realmente era eso. _

_Shaoran decía a todos en el instituto que era virgen hasta que yo llegue a su vida y fuera lo fuera su vida pasada yo me sentía como una reina cuando él decía eso y sus amigos no lo criticaban. _

_Shaoran subió su mano para tocarme la mejilla y acercarme para besarnos. Sus labios rojos y carnosos parecían devorarme con lentitud mientras yo me sostenía abrazándolo por los hombros y él, con su otra mano me sujetaba de la espalda baja para hacer que me moviera lenta y sensualmente. _

_Es más, me sentía muy cómoda en esa posición. _

_Paso su lengua por mis labios, por mi mentón hasta el cuello y morderme un poquito, seguramente ese mordisco dejara marca. _

—_No hagas eso — dije gimiendo y él también gimió —, no quiero tener que explicar nada a mi hermano. _

—_Descuida mi amor — dijo gimiendo otra vez —, no te deje marca._

_Yo asentí. _

—_Haaa… ¿te puedo decir __**mi amor**__?— pregunto tímido y gimiendo al mismo tiempo. _

—_Sí… haaa… puedes… hacerlo— dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar pero no lo conseguí. _

_Entonces llore. Detuve mis movimientos cuando sentí que su mano ya no me guiaba pero aun así no me salí de su cuerpo. _

— _¿Te duele?— preguntó agitado —, ¿te lastime?— preguntó preocupado. _

_Yo negué pero aun así mis lágrimas salieron. _

—_Te amo — le dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, no era un momento muy bueno para mis cursilerías de chica enamorada pero sentía la necesidad de decirle todo lo que sentía y lo que me hacía sentir —. ¡Te amo tanto! _

_Rió y no sé porque por alguna extraña razón yo me sentí ofendida así que Shaoran tomó mi rostro con sus manos y beso la punta de mi nariz. _

—_No llores mi amor — dijo abrazándome con las mismas fuerzas —, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. _

— _¿Lo prometes?— pregunte secando mis lágrimas. _

—_Claro que no lo prometo — dijo besando ligeramente mis labios —, lo juro. _

—_Shaoran — dije suspirando —, tu eres mi vida si algo llegará a pasar prométeme que me amaras aun a pesar de todo. _

_Los ojos de Shaoran parecían ahora más secos que nunca, parecía no preocupado ni nada, parecía extrañado de que yo le dijera esas cosas pero presentía que algo iba a pasar, frunció el cejo y luego emitió un quejido como: Hum y agachó la mirada tal vez pensando en la respuesta que iba a dar. _

_No era cursi, yo lo volví cursi. Yo no era cariñosa él me volvió cariñosa, ambos nos complementábamos. Una lección para aquellos que no creen en el amor. _

—_Lo prometo — dijo sin entender. _

—_Prométeme que cuando regreses con tu madre siempre pensaras en mí como yo en ti y así nos vamos a pertenecer siempre… _

—_Sakura yo… _

—_Aun a pesar de tu tengas a otra chica a tu lado, aun a pesar de todo promételo Shaoran, promételo — dije con insistencia y él estaba más preocupado de que me agarrara la demencia y no otra cosa. _

—_Sí, sí lo prometo — dijo aun sin entender —. Mejor vamos a dormir — dijo levantándome de la cintura, gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando él se salió —, te hace falta estar tranquila y no pensar en nada. _

—_Sí mi vida — dije suspirando cuando él se agacho para darme su bóxer y luego me levanto como cuando llevan a las novias a su noche de bodas y me acostó en la cama. _

Nunca llegue a pensar que ese sentimiento de presagio se volviera realidad.

Los gritos en la habitación fueron buena señal para decirnos que era tiempo de terminar ahora. Juntos como aquella vez.

Me acosté boca abajo para poder mirarlo, él simplemente parecía nervioso pero en sus ojos no veía sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

No me había percatado en un principio pero los tatuajes de Shaoran en la espalda y en el pecho me sorprendieron bastante, digo, yo sólo le conocí el del tobillo y ahora venía con más.

— ¿Por qué te tatuaste?— pregunte tímida.

—Las iníciales en el pecho son tu nombre— dijo muy serio y creo que los colores se me subieron al cerebro —, en el brazo tengo el nombre de mi hermano… murió antes de nacer y mi madre planeaba llamarlo Yue así que por eso me puse la luna y el nombre, en la espalda tengo un tablero de la dinastía Li que era lo que representaba mi madre y aquí — dijo señalando su vientre—, es la espada de mi padre, una que me dejo por ser su último hijo varón. En el cuello tengo una llave con el símbolo del sol y la luna, Fuuma, Kamui y Yamasaki también lo tienen, es el símbolo de los Hiiragizawa y creo que tengo que agregar otro dragón al talón por causar dos muertes más.

No quise más preguntas así que trate de desviarme un poco.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de whisky?— pregunte acariciando su rostro para que él me mirara.

—No— dijo firme y tímido a la vez —, hace mucho me prometí no volver a tomar.

—Ok — dije.

La verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetecía ni una gota de alcohol.

No me apetecía beber absolutamente nada.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— pregunte temerosa de que me fuera a dar una negativa —, puedo prepararte lo que quieras.

—_Hum_ — emitió mirando al techo, tal vez pensando en cómo contestar —, tengo más antojo de una hamburguesa.

Reí.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió sonriendo.

—Nada — dije pero él no se quedo conforme —, es que Sobaru me lleva a lugares tan elegantes y a mí me gustaría más ir a comer pizza o cualquier porquería que engordara como lo hacía contigo. — admití.

—Me gusta la comida rápida — dijo aun más sonriente —, y cuando yo te llevaba a esos lugares era porque éramos unos niños. Te puedo invitar a comer lo que tú quieras; comida francesa, italiana o rusa si así tú lo prefieres.

Pídelo y lo tendrás, dijo mi interior.

—Cuando estábamos con Sobaru él nos llevaba a esos restaurants a comer sus porquerías de buenos modales y ya conoces a Fuuma junto con Takashi que son unos desgraciados cuando dicen las cosas, los modales de niños ricos no eran lo nuestro y Sobaru nunca nos volvió a acompañar a ningún lado.

Era estúpido compararlos pero es que no puedo evitarlo, con Sobaru no puedo hacer lo que con Shaoran sí.

Éramos unos completos extraños en la cama y con Shaoran era todo tan mágico como si me hiciera el amor no sólo físicamente sino también con la mirada.

—_**Shaoran—**_

Se abotonaba la blusa mientras yo me acomodaba los pantalones como si todo fuera acto de la nada.

Me sentía realmente extraño, probablemente antes esto no me parecería nada pero ahora era diferente; cuando éramos novios nos enojábamos y hacíamos el amor pero ella ya no es nada para mi, digo, literal, significaba todo para mí pero ella estaba con otro de manera formal cuando yo estaba por completo libre.

Esto no tenía sentido y Sakura lo sabia pero por alguna razón funcionaba.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora?— preguntó sentándose al filo de la cama mirando a la puerta.

Menos mal que había puesto el seguro sino, apuesto lo que fuera a que Meiling o mi hermana Feimei entrarían y gritarían, una de emoción para sacar una fotografía y la otra lloraría hasta cansarse para pensar en matar a Sakura.

—No sé — dije sincero —, ¿Qué quieres que pase?— pregunte mirando a la ventana.

Los taxis como siempre a esta hora de la mañana, aquí amanecía un poco más temprano, quiero decir que siendo las seis de la mañana estaba por completo claro a comparación de Tomoeda.

Entonces el celular de Sakura sonó y ella de inmediato lo reviso, tal parecía que era un mensaje porque al instante suspiró y me miró con sus ojitos vidriosos como pidiendo clemencia, apostaba a que se trataba de Sobaru.

—Es Tomoyo — dijo firme sacándome de mi error —, dice que Sobaru está como loco y que me espera en el hotel.

Suspire… profundamente para no salir y matarlo.

— ¿Entonces eso pasara?— pregunte apretándome el puente de la nariz para tratar de tranquilizarme —, ¿vamos a dejar que pase?

—Me pidió matrimonio — dijo levantándose de la cama, parecía temblar, como desesperada en no saber qué hacer mientras sujetaba el celular con la mano derecha, parecía querer revisarlo otra vez —, viene para acá.

—Déjalo que venga — dije tranquilo —, sirve que decides de una buena vez Sakura.

—Shaoran yo no…

—Lo de ayer fue real… lo fue para mí — dije suspirando mientras me paseaba por la habitación que estaba un poco oscura.

No estaba enojado no, estaba decepcionado; era la segunda vez en mi vida que sufría por ella.

—Sí, sí — dijo ella rápidamente acercándose a mí y abrazándome con fuerza —, lo fue también para mí… pero también fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte…

Dicho esto la empuje con fuerza, bueno no con fuerza, más bien el que se alejó fui yo.

No quería escuchar su negativa.

— ¡Sobaru me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte, me compró un departamento para vivir juntos y no quiero herirlo a él también!

— ¿Entonces más pendejo yo no?— pregunte enojado mirándola fijamente con toda la carga de odio que pude darle —, que él sea el triunfador como siempre y como ya fui herido qué más da.

— ¡No, no yo no dije…!

Levante la mano para impedir que siguiera hablando aunque más bien lo hice para interrumpirla.

—A ver ¿vienes y me haces el amor y luego vuelves con él?— dije sarcásticamente —, de haber sabido que ese era tu plan entonces ni siquiera te hubiera dicho lo que siento por ti.

—No, no — dijo haciéndose la dolida —, yo le di mi palabra.

—Pero tu palabra vale un carajo cuando estás conmigo ¿no?

—No lo sé — dijo tranquila —, y no los voy a enfrentar como perros en la calle para ver cual me gusta.

—Hay por favor — exclame —, esto no se trata de a ver a quien quieres más.

— ¿Qué?

—Haces esto porque es seguro— dije finalmente.

— ¿Perdón?— preguntó acercándose lo suficiente poniendo cara de no entender pero al mismo tiempo de no querer escuchar la verdad.

—Lo haces por lo que te da, por lo que pretende ser.

—Interprétame eso — dijo muy enojada, ya la conocía de esa y mil maneras, si me golpeaba estaría preparado.

— ¡Que él no es señalado por las personas como un asesino!

— ¿Pero de qué carajo estas…?

— ¡Es eso, él no es criticado ni camina por las calles sin que un dedo lo apunte por la espalda como a mí!

Grite señalándola con todo el odio que podía, más que por odio por mero rencor, por mero resentimiento y sus lagrimas ahora no podrían tentarme, algo así me esperaba cuando vino aquí dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, porque Sakura no es tonta ella sabía a lo que venía.

— ¡Eres un maldito!— gritó muy enojada dejando de llorar, genial, al menos tendríamos una pelea decente por primera vez —, ¡te odio desgraciado!

Gritó otra vez acercándose a la puerta pero ho no, esta vez no me la hace como cuando estuvimos en casa de Fuuma, no, no; esta vez no la iría correteando por las calles para que me escuchara así que corrí hasta la puerta e impedí que la abriera y saliera huyendo como siempre.

—Quítate — dijo tratando de empujarme pero esta vez de nada serviría ser el débil.

—Si te vas te odiare toda mi vida — advertí y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda y pasearse por la habitación, yo no lo hice, a mí no me convenía moverme de la puerta porque en cualquier momento ella correría y huiría.

No, yo me quedare a discutir aquí.

— ¡No entendiste nada, no entendiste lo que paso ayer!— gritó nuevamente para señalarme con su dedo acusador.

— ¡Creo que no, como siempre parece que te malinterprete!

— ¡Exactamente, ahora déjame ir!— gritó empujándome con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así yo no me moví.

— ¡Para que quieres irte!— la rete —, ¡estás aquí porque te falta algo!

— ¡Cállate!— gritó dándome una fuerte, ardiente y dolorosa bofetada —, sigues siendo un arrogante, maldito hijo de perra.

— ¡Y tú sigues irritándome!— le respondí.

—Yo no sé a que vine, siempre estamos peleando— dijo secándose una lagrima.

—Pero si ese es nuestro mejor trabajo — dije sonriendo como un maldito… un maldito arrogante —, siempre peleamos y luego hacemos el amor, eso es normal para nosotros.

Suspiramos.

—Tú dices que soy un arrogante hijo de perra y para mí tu eres una pesada y una mujer muy, muy irritante. Ya te lo había dicho antes no tengo miedo de herirte porque volvemos a lo mismo, me golpeas, me gritas y nuevamente vuelves porque me necesitas al mismo nivel que yo a ti. Cuando soy sincero contigo entonces te enojas, te olvidas de que estas herida y vuelves a irritarme. Algo que los dos aprendimos en aquel campamento es a tomar una decisión cuando la sintiéramos sin pensar en los demás, a ti se te olvido tu famosa regla de no enamorarte y a mí se me olvido que soy una persona perfecta… aprendimos los dos y por eso te quiero a mi lado pero te quiero para mí y para nadie más.

—No Shaoran — dijo muy firme —, déjame ir.

— ¿Por qué siempre te vas por lo fácil?— inquirí.

—No me voy por lo fácil — dijo llorando más —, no me voy por lo fácil; lo único que quiero y que tú puedes darme es: dejarme ir, ya no podemos estar juntos, yo tengo mi sitio con Sobaru y tú puedes volver a ser libre con tu barrera imaginaria viajando a cuantas partes del mundo se te antojen… y yo volveré al lugar en donde tú te fuiste.

— ¿Eso quieres?— pregunte aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

Pero no pude soportarlo, y entonces yo también llore.

A ClockWork

Hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado?

Genial la pelea ¿verdad? Mi pobre Shaoran se la ha pasado sufriendo y me duele su sufrimiento.

Creo que este capítulo tuvo sus altas y bajas, felicidad, tristeza, drama, amor y qué amor porque por fin Sakura y Shaoran volvieron a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Estoy tan feliz por ellos pero ha como siempre Sakura y su miedo a ser lastimada me sacan de quicio y lo peor es que yo lo estoy escribiendo jejejeje que irónico ¿no?

Me gusto mucho regresarlos al pasado cuando estuvieron en la cabaña, por cierto, la melodía sagrada sale en Sakura Card Captors por si lo recuerdan, es cuando Sakura ve a Eriol tocando la melodía y al final les entrega a las cartas esa canción en señal de agradecimiento, creo que fue bueno llevar esto un poco más a la idea de que todos provienen de este anime y del manga del cual tomo muchos parlamentos y muchos recuerdos jejeje. Espero y les haya gustado.

Los tatuajes de Shaoran… bueno, ciertamente me gustaron, no representan más lo que él siente, una marca por así decirlo, como para que no se le olvide que esa es su vida.

Nos vemos en el siguiente y que tengan suerte en la vida.

Las quiere mucho: A ClockWork.


	23. Tu corazon a cambio del mío

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Cap.22.- Tu corazón a cambio del mío. Una lección para aquellos que no creen en el amor. **

—_**Shaoran—**_

Para mí todo había vuelto a ser igual, los problemas… las malas contestaciones… el estúpido clima de que mi cuerpo y mente habían cambiado.

No era lo mismo… el brillo se había perdido.

Era como si fuera como antes.

No es que me sintiera un verdadero estúpido por mantener por tanto tiempo un secreto, es decir ¿de verdad es tan difícil decirle a Sakura que estuve a punto de…? Ustedes saben.

Puede que se enoje _¿cómo que puede que se enoje Shaoran? ¡Carajo es tu compañera de clases no tu puta personal!_

Cierto, creo que mi conciencia tiene mucha razón el día de hoy.

_¡El día de hoy, yo siempre tengo la razón pero matas cada neurona que tienes con tus drogas y nunca, nunca quieres escucharme!_

Bah.

Ahí estaba yo, otra vez fumando un muy bien enrollado cigarro de marihuana, cuando Fuuma los envuelve parece que lo hace con tanta desesperación que hasta todo parece salirse, yo los hago demasiado delgados pero ho sí, cuando llegan a mi boca y el humo comienza a pasarse por mi garganta… sentir como mi cuerpo comienza a estar tranquilo dejo de sentir ese golpe en el pecho y mis ojos parecen querer cerrarse por la tranquilidad.

Espero alrededor de dos segundos aguantando el humo y luego trato de sacarlo hasta sentir que todo comienza a flotar.

Los árboles parecen tener manos y vaya que eran unas ninfas… hermosas mujeres incitándome a ser el hombre más perverso y pervertido del mundo.

Eso sí, yo nunca fumo solo, alguien debe estar a mi lado porque me conozco, hago hasta la más mínima estupidez y no iría a seducir a Sora porque me pase de hierba.

—Oye — dijeron a mi lado, se trataba de Fuuma quien estaba recostado igual que yo para evitar que el agua nos tocara un poquito.

Hacía mucho calor pero yo soy pálido, demasiado pálido y el sol me haría bien un rato al igual que Fuuma que es un poco moreno pero no tanto, tal vez le vendría bien un poco de color.

— ¿Mmm?— consigo quejarme sin siquiera abrir los ojos o moverme de mi posición.

— ¿Estará bien que todos llevemos un poco de licor para la noche de hoy?

No dije nada, no sabía que noche era hoy y por supuesto tampoco debía decir que estaba mal llevar alcohol pero igual bebería un poco.

—No lo sé — dije sinceramente o casi siendo sincero —, ¿Por qué?

—Hoy le dijo Yuuma a Kamui que harán una noche de cine — yo seguí sin decir nada —, pero dijo que debíamos escoger la película nosotros y que tu y Eriol irían al centro comercial que está en el pueblo… traigan un poco de licor ligero para que lo bebamos nosotros.

No dije nada dada la idea.

— ¡Chicos…. Hey…!— escuchamos los gritos de unas niñas. Tal vez eran las del campamento que pedían ayuda con algo y ya que somos los criados, digo, los líderes campistas debemos apoyarlas en todo lo que necesiten.

Lo que digan y manden para no reprobar.

Kamui, Yamasaki y Eriol parecían no escuchar los gritos por estar aun nadando como verdaderos peces pero Fuuma se levanto al mismo tiempo que yo y buscamos con la mirada a aquella persona que nos había hablado.

— ¿Será una ninfa del bosque?— preguntó Fuuma bastante consternado.

—No seas estúpido — dije un poco arto de todos sus comentarios sin sentido además, si hubiera ninfas ni siquiera se molestarían en hablarnos.

— ¡Superior Li… superior Hiiragizawa… superior Monou…!

—Apaga el cigarro — dijo Fuuma sacando el humo por ultima vez y enterrar lo poco que quedaba de marihuana en la tierra, yo también lo imite además de que nadie sabría que era de nosotros.

¡Por amor de Dios me siento tan bien con esta sensación de tranquilidad que al mismo tiempo me sentía tan fuerte!

— ¡Superior Li, superior Hiiragizawa, superior Monou!

Esos eran nuestros nombres por lo que de inmediato llamamos a nuestros amigos con la mano para que se acercaran, aunque, como siempre, el primero en hacer caso fue Yamasaki quien de inmediato tomo la toalla para secarse el cuerpo y ponerse el bóxer… Fuuma y yo también lo hicimos, se vería muy raro si un hombre nos viera, dirían que momentos atrás estaríamos haciendo una orgía homosexual pero cabe decir que estábamos nadando y además es horrible tener marcas de sol en el cuerpo por lo que sí nos íbamos a broncear lo haríamos a hacer completamente.

Además para mí eso es de lo más normal.

— ¡Ho, aquí están!— exclamó una chica de largo cabello rubio que era atado por dos coletas enormes, sus ojos, vaya, realmente bellos creo que de color azul verdoso y sus labios tan… ¡basta, la chica no pasa de los trece!

Pero bueno, hay que admitir que no los parece… unos dos años más aparenta.

Eriol sacó de la bolsa de mi pantalón la caja de cigarros y de inmediato, después de pasarla por cada uno llegó hasta a mí y encendí el mío como si fuera chico de mundo.

Kamui intentó ofrecerle uno a la chica pero ella alzo su mano como en autoridad rechazándolo y de inmediato se sonrojo al vernos completamente semidesnudos… bueno, somos los más populares del instituto.

Ella negó sonrojada y fijo su mirada en Fuuma y luego en mí.

—Superior Li — dijo nuevamente —, la señorita Sora quiere que vayan ustedes enseguida… el superior Hiiragizawa y el superior Monou para ir por las compras para hoy en la noche.

— ¿Es enserio lo de la noche de cine?— inquirí aguantando el humo y dos segundos después lo saque delicadamente.

—Así parece ser — dijo la chica de la cual no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba, seguramente es del grupo de Eriol al lado de Tomoyo porque Sakura y yo no hemos trabajado con ella, yo lo sabría.

A cada momento se me ofrecen las niñas y de verdad que son niñas, me dicen que les duele el tobillo y que debo sobárselos o que cuando les estoy enseñando a nadar me piden que las sujete del pecho al bajar al lago para no ahogarse.

Por supuesto Sakura lo nota y de inmediato, antes de llamarme pervertido, se lleva a las chicas para que yo me quede con los niños por lo que sí, conozco a mis chicas campistas.

—Aun no estamos seguros de qué película ver — dijo encogiendo los hombros mientras esperaba a que nos cambiáramos mientras dejábamos el cigarro en nuestros labios, la costumbre, ya no se nos caían como antes —… pero… este… — creo que trató de ver a otro lado cuando nos quitamos los bóxer mojados para ponernos otros nuevos y luego cerrar el pantalón justo frente a ella.

Sabíamos cómo ser cautivadores y ella sería una presa fácil si no tuviera la edad que tiene.

¡Demonios creo que sí somos unos malditos pervertidos!

Tome la colilla con el pulgar y el índice para darle el último jalón y luego lo arroje lejos.

—… la película de… La guerra de los mundos… la decidieron la señorita Kinomoto y Daidouji…

—Bueno — dije encogiendo los hombros —, si Sakura y Tomoyo se empeñaron…

— ¡Nah, nah, nah, nah!— corearon mis amigos olvidándose de la chica —, estás de acuerdo porque lo dijo Sakura.

Me molesto tanto ese comentario que agarre mi mochila y tome de la mano a aquella niña bonita de ojos azules para avanzar a su lado, no tengo que decir que ella estaba de verdad muy nerviosa, más nerviosa que cuando tomo a mis compañeras de la cintura y les robo un beso nada más porque me dieron ganas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no todo volvía a ser como antes?

—_**Sakura—**_

— ¡Para que quieres irte!— gritó tan colerizado que parecía que la sangre le brotaría por los ojos —, ¡estás aquí porque te falta algo!

— ¡Cállate!— grite dándole una de esas bofetadas que yo sabía dar y que por supuesto él no me contestaría —, sigues siendo un arrogante, maldito hijo de perra.

Le dije sin sentir remordimiento de que lo que le decía era a la vez inconsciente pero no sabía de qué manera protegerme.

Estaba completamente desarmada ante él.

— ¡Y tú sigues irritándome!— me dijo aguantándose el dolor de la bofetada pero ahí estaba mi mano marcada en su mejilla, roja por el golpe.

—Yo no sé a que vine, siempre estamos peleando— dije secándome las lagrimas, no quería, no quiero que él vuelva a verme llorar.

—Pero si ese es nuestro mejor trabajo — dijo sonriendo como un maldito… un maldito burlón, un arrogante, un desgraciado —, siempre peleamos y luego hacemos el amor, eso es normal para nosotros.

Suspiramos.

—Tú dices que soy un arrogante hijo de perra y para mí tu eres una pesada y una mujer muy, muy irritante. Ya te lo había dicho antes no tengo miedo de herirte porque volvemos a lo mismo, me golpeas, me gritas y nuevamente vuelves porque me necesitas al mismo nivel que yo a ti. Cuando soy sincero contigo entonces te enojas, te olvidas de que estas herida y vuelves a irritarme. Algo que los dos aprendimos en aquel campamento es a tomar una decisión cuando la sintiéramos sin pensar en los demás, a ti se te olvido tu famosa regla de no enamorarte y a mí se me olvido que soy una persona perfecta… aprendimos los dos y por eso te quiero a mi lado pero te quiero para mí y para nadie más.

Sus palabras me dolieron, no podía sentirme más jodida en la vida que cuando él tuviera la razón lo cual suele ocurrir en la mayoría del tiempo.

—No Shaoran — dije muy firme para no volver a flaquear —, déjame ir.

— ¿Por qué siempre te vas por lo fácil?— me dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—No me voy por lo fácil — dije sin aguantarme el sufrimiento —, no me voy por lo fácil; lo único que quiero y que tú puedes darme es: dejarme ir, ya no podemos estar juntos, yo tengo mi sitio con Sobaru y tú puedes volver a ser libre con tu barrera imaginaria viajando a cuantas partes del mundo se te antojen… y yo volveré al lugar en donde tú te fuiste.

— ¿Eso quieres?— preguntó agachando la mirada.

Y entonces lo escuche llorar.

— ¿Eso quieres?— volvió a preguntar aguantándose aun más las ganas de llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero entonces cuando menos me lo esperé sus lágrimas bañaron su rostro, él trató de esconderme su llanto agachando la cabeza y suspirar para que yo no lo escuchara, pero era demasiado tarde porque yo había provocado eso. — si te vas en este momento le estarás dando la espalda no sólo a lo que sentimos sino al verdadero amor en tu vida.

No me gustaba verlo sufrir, su sufrimiento era el mío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Shaoran?— pregunte llorando —, ¿acaso quieres que te de mi vida entera?

— ¿Por qué no?— me respondió con otra pregunta —, creo que me la merezco.

— ¡No, no, no tú no entiendes!— grite alejándome de él también llorando como loca.

Se suponía que cuando se fue iba a llorar por mucho tiempo para que cuando volviera a verlo entonces ya no podría llorarle ni una vez más.

— ¿Qué quieres que entienda?— preguntó muy calmado secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

¡Dios quería abrazarlo! Pero yo tampoco le iba a romper el corazón a alguien que no me lo rompió a mí, yo no iba a hacer lo mismo que me hicieron a mí aun a pesar de que para vivir necesite de Shaoran.

—Que yo no voy a romperle el corazón a Sobaru— dije firme aunque me doliera pero eso lo había dicho tantas veces a mi hermano, a Nakuru, a Tomoyo que incluso ya me lo creía.

A veces pensaba que de verdad estaba enamorada de Sobaru.

—No, claro que no. — dijo dándome la razón lo que provoco que yo no entendiera.

Me miró con sus ojitos todos rojos de contener el llanto y a la vez de llorar tanto. Pero su mirada era fría como si tratara de evitar decir lo que estaba pensando.

— No le estas rompiendo el corazón a Sobaru… — dijo derramando dos lagrimas que me provocaron aun más llanto así que él volvió a agacharla cabeza, suspiró dos veces y luego me miró dispuesto para decirme lo que pensaba —, me lo estas rompiendo a mí.

¡Dios!

No, no, no, no, me prometí ser fuerte, me prometí que no iba a permitir que nadie me volviera lastimar y ahora era herida nuevamente por la misma persona.

Él se alejó de la puerta, dispuesto a dejarme ir. Tenía razón ya me había perdido una vez y si pudo fingir que me odiaba no le costaba nada volver a hacerlo pero ahora que ambos sabemos que nos necesitamos.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba y sujete su rostro con mis dos manos para obligarlo a que me mirara.

Era doloroso verlo así. Ya había sufrido demasiado, soporto muchas cosas a temprana edad y tal vez por eso dio un paso mayor a la madurez de lo que yo jamás pude hacerlo, ahora él parecía mayor que yo, no parecía de diecinueve años sino como de unos veintes por no decir más.

Ya había cambiado, estaba algo desaliñado porque ya no se preocupaba por su físico como antes pero ahora, es mi espejo personal porque yo estaba destrozada por dentro aunque no permitía que mi cuerpo lo reflejara como él sí lo hizo.

¿Qué era ahora de lo que era antes?

Activo, cautivador, relajado y a veces travieso. Ahora era pasivo, tranquilo, temeroso y muy respetuoso con las personas.

—Ya no soy lo que era antes — dijo mirándome fijamente —, pero algo sigue siendo firme y son mis sentimientos por ti eso es lo único que no ha cambiado.

—Shaoran entiende ya no lo es lo mismo de antes, ya no hay una base en nuestra relación… — dije tratando de justificarme, de justificar a Sobaru —, tú, tú eres rico, listo, culto…

—No me llenes de cualidades— dijo alejándose de mí con gesto molesto —. Esto no es un capricho de niño rico.

—Yo te amo pero tú…— dije firme —, este enamoramiento se te va a pasar como con Sarah.

Probablemente eso pudo pasar pero no paso. Él estuvo sólo "aparentemente" esperando a que una señala le dijera que yo iba a volver tal y como me había pasado a mí pero no sé, tenía la esperanza de que él me olvidara.

—No Sakura— dijo muy serio —, no confundas las cosas, yo no tengo un enamoramiento y me puedes pedir que no te diga que te amo pero no puedes evitar lo que yo siento por ti.

—Shaoran yo…

—Vete — dijo abriendo la puerta del departamento —, anda vete y por favor no regreses a menos que hagas algo que tu quieres, te perdí una vez y puedo soportar que te vayas otra vez si eso es lo que tú quieres…

—Yo no quiero…

—Por favor — dijo aguantándose las ganas de volver a llorar —, es enserio vete por favor.

Me acerque a la puerta pero pude sentir su aliento cerca del mío. No iba a impedir irme, podía ser una esclava de Sobaru libremente ¿no? Esto era lo que yo quería lo que me había buscado, pero le había dado mi palabra a Sobaru de que me iba a quedar con él, que íbamos a intentar ser felices.

Lo sentía todo perdido, era como estar viva y muerta al mismo tiempo.

—_**Shaoran—**_

Tú, tú eres rico, listo, culto…

Esas fueron sus palabras, de antes, de hoy y de siempre.

_Me había levantado temprano o al menos eso creía cuando me baje de la cama y un enorme bulto había topado con mis pies, cómo no saber quién era, el estúpido de mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa que dormía en una colchoneta porque precisamente hace un par de días su padre lo corrió de la casa._

_No me importaba en absoluto porque Nakuru ya nos había traído el auto y en lugar de emocionarse Eriol quien se emociono fui yo. _

_Vi el maldito reloj ¡carajo no había sonado porque no lo había programado!_

— _¡Puta madre Eriol ya son las seis y media!_

_Lo que nos daría en exacto unos diez minutos para bañarnos, desayunar ¡al diablo podíamos desayunar en la cafetería! Y para vestirnos. _

_Eriol se levantó hecho la madre al igual que yo y de inmediato trato de entrar al baño pero yo lo empuje y lo tire para que entrara yo primero pero no me espere que él me jalaría del talón y me hiciera caer y entonces, cuando menos me lo espere… una pelea, Eriol encima de mí empujándome para que él entrara al baño primero pero de inmediato yo lo gire y quede encima de él para azotarlo y entrar yo primero._

_Ok, creo que relatar diez minutos de estúpida pelea no vale mucho lo pena porque realmente estuvimos así por mucho hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso fue la señal para detenernos pero yo no iba a soltarlo y él a mí tampoco. Había aquí de dos sopas. _

_Me levantaba y tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico para entrar con él al baño. _

_Entraba al baño y dejaba que Eriol contestara aunque el miedo me invadiría si mis hermanas llamaban. O la ultima pero menos improbable. _

_Decirle que nos bañáramos juntos aunque me sentiría como un autentico marica y él se burlaría de mí; una cosa es bañarnos en el instituto después de entrar y otra muy diferente hacerlo en casa. _

_¡Carajo, se me acabaron las ideas!_

_Ok, respirare profundo y… _

_Descolgué el teléfono dejando a Eriol libre quien de inmediato corrió hasta el baño pero yo me arroje a él como si fuera un luchador profesional y le impedí el paso, el teléfono cayó y se programo la alta voz. _

—_**Shaoran… Shaoran**__ — se escuchaba del otro lado así que yo conteste algo agotado por la pelea. _

—_Sí… soy… yo — pero Eriol aun continuaba peleando hasta que ambos detectamos la voz, era la de Yamasaki. _

— _**¿Por qué tardan tanto?—**__ inquirió con voz seria por lo que Eriol y yo nos levantamos con todo y teléfono para escuchar la mala noticia —, __**el director dice que nos hará el examen que reprobamos, el semestral y si no vienen en diez minutos los van a reprobar. **_

—_Vamos para allá — dijo Eriol mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba bastante agitado, rojo de las mejillas y sudado como seguramente estaría yo. _

_Fuimos corriendo a la habitación y me puse mis pantalones aunque no me fije cómo, me acomode la playera y tome la corbata, el saco, mis zapatos y mis calcetines en la mano mientras me dirigía a mi mochila, metí todas las libretas que encontré, mi celular, mi mp3 y mis llaves para salir corriendo al lado de Eriol quien salió sin camisa y sólo con el pantalón y los zapatos ya que el que iba a manejar era él. _

_No tengo que decir que en cuanto llegamos al elevador y bajamos todas las personas se nos quedaron viendo ¡un autentico caos!_

_Ambos entramos al auto y de inmediato comencé a ponerme los calcetines y luego los zapatos como si en eso se me fuera la vida. _

—_Ayúdame… ayúdame con la corbata y la camisa — dijo mirando el trafico que era poco lo cual funcionaba para nosotros y nuestra buena suerte._

_Tome su camisa y de inmediato le ayude a ponérsela, ya se la abotonaría luego, mientras yo hacia los nudos de ambas corbatas y Eriol se inclinó para que yo le pusiera la suya… y cuando menos cuenta nos dimos creo que ya estábamos vestidos pero nada, nada presentables. _

_Agarre el gel de cabello que Eriol se había sacado del cuarto y de inmediato comencé a tomarlo entre las manos, una masa gelatinosa para acomodarla en mi cabello, como si me estuviera poniendo champú y me mire en el espejo, Eriol inclinó su cabeza nuevamente y le coloque el gel y le ayude a peinarlo. _

_¡Par de maricas!; pensé en mis adentros. _

_Llegamos por fin, ahí estaban nuestros tres amigos parados riendo como idiotas hasta que un muchacho del servicio de autos le pidió a Eriol la llave mientras nosotros sacamos las mochilas. _

_Estábamos muy cansados, sudados y vaya que hechos un desastre._

_De inmediato vimos a Sakura y a Tomoyo caminar hasta la sala de castigos al lado de la oficina del director y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada porque todos corrimos. _

_Entramos al salón y de suerte el director no estaba, sólo ellas dos pero no podía evitar ver a Sakura con otros ojos porque apenas ayer me la estaba fajando en el parque pingüino como __**amigos.**_

— _¡Por mi madre!— exclamó Tomoyo tratando de aguantarse la risa —, demonios ¿pero qué les paso?_

_Acto seguidos mis amigos comenzaron a reír. _

—_El despertador no sonó — dijo Eriol cansado igual que yo._

—_Sí pero qué tienen en la cara y esos rasguños — dijo Tomoyo revisando a Eriol y luego a mí. _

—_Picaros, están aprovechando las noches que se quedan solos —dijo Fuuma lo que provoco que Eriol y yo nos volteáramos a darle un empujón aunque de inmediato Eriol tomó mi mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. _

—_Estas celoso — dijo sonando como niña —, vente nena déjalos. — dijo abrazándome y depositando un beso en mi mejilla._

_No dije nada porque ni yo me aguante la risa, actuar como niñas a veces era divertido y más cuando Eriol lo hacía frente a Tomoyo._

—_Nos peleamos — dije por fin cuando Sakura se acercó para acomodarme la corbata y la camisa dentro del pantalón. _

—_Nos levantamos tarde… y quería bañarme y él me empujo — dije inclinando los hombros al sentir el tacto de Sakura en mis marcas._

—_No es verdad — dijo Eriol quien también era atendido por su novia, no sé, me siento bien de ser mimado y de saber que esto pasaba en los noviazgos me hubiera conseguido a Sakura mucho antes —, él también me empujo y no me dejo entrar al baño._

—_Qué asco — dijo Kamui —, tendrán que bañarse aquí por sucios._

_De inmediato todos tomaron sus libros y libretas para estudiar menos Sakura y yo, lo que me sorprendió demasiado porque ella no es muy brillante en matemáticas._

— _¿Estudiaste?— pregunte recargándome en la pared acariciando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, ella no dijo nada, al contrario puso su mano encima de la mía indicándome donde debía tocarla, pero igual no me miro._

—_Algo — dijo ahora pasando una mano por mi mejilla sin importarle que todos nos vieran y cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba dándome un corto beso en los labios. — ¿y tú?_

—_No realmente, pero tengo confianza — dije inclinándome hasta su pupitre para quedar muy cerca de ambos. Ella poniendo su mentón en sus palmas y yo en mis mejillas para no cansarme con la posición al igual que ella._

_No tenía idea de lo tierno y romántico qué yo podía ser con ella. Más bien yo no tenía idea del poder que causaba en mí. _

—_Puedes hacerlo todo — dijo paseando su nariz con la mía, tenía los ojos cerrados pero yo no, sólo miraba sus labios y eso daba el efecto a ella de que yo también los tenia cerrados —, __**eres rico, listo y culto**__; dudo que repruebes._

—_Te puedo ayudar si tú quieres — dije bajando un poco el rostro para hablar ahora junto a sus labios, podía sentirlos, húmedos, hinchados y dignos para mí. _

_Jale apenas su labio inferior con toda discreción para que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestro acercamiento pero ella sacó la punta de su lengua y la paseo por mis labios así que yo también lo hice y nuestras lenguas eran algo así como bailarines moviéndose perfectamente, los besos con lengua no me gustaban mucho pero ella tiene una lengua mágica._

_Fuimos sacando ambas poco a poco hasta encontrarnos con un beso de apenas dos segundos y ambos nos separamos apenas lo suficiente para saber si eso era lo que queríamos y parecía que sí porque Sakura sonrió coquetamente al igual que yo y volví para darle otro beso ahora más prolongado mordiendo su labio inferior._

—_Ahí viene el director — dijo Kamui golpeándome la espalda con delicadeza para que me alejara de Sakura. _

_Al final nos habían visto y mis amigos nos estaban cubriendo._

—_Veamos — dijo el director cerrando la puerta y enseñando los exámenes —. Shirou tu aquí enfrente… deja un asiento libre y luego tú Monou… aquí al frente tú Daidouji… deja un asiento libre y te sientas tú Li… aquí al frente Kinomoto y deja un asiento libre y te sientas tu en el lugar de Li, Yamasaki. _

_Eriol y yo no teníamos lugar y dudaba mucho que no fuéramos a hacer el examen, no creo que nos perdonen siendo tan traviesos._

—_Li, trae esa mesa y la silla a mi lado — dijo el director señalando el lado de la puerta —, Hiiragizawa tu al lado de la ventana — dijo a modo que nosotros dos estuviéramos a sus costados._

_Todos lo miraron, bueno los que estaban al frente. El director camino hasta la parte de atrás, bueno, hasta frente a nosotros y no se movió de ahí. _

—_Comiencen con el examen— dijo muy frio._

_Diez minutos y mi goma no estaba tan gastada como la de Kamui y la de Sakura… quince minutos y el lápiz había bajado a más de la mitad… media hora y ahora usaban otro lápiz._

_Vaya que estaban nerviosos… entonces… la señal._

—_Señor director — entró la secretaria, una señorita baja y muy linda con quien Kamui y yo coqueteábamos para tener las respuestas del examen para todos —, la señorita Kotori Monou sufrió un desmayo y el doctor no está… necesitamos las llaves. _

—_Quédese aquí señorita Rogers — dijo el director —, cuide que no copien._

— _¿Puedo ir a ver a mi hermana señorita?— preguntó Fuuma muy alarmado pero entonces la secretaria le sonrió a Kamui y le cerró el ojo derecho en señal de victoria._

—_Eres una diosa — dije depositando un beso en su mejilla lo que provocó que Sakura me mirara con odio a mí y celos a la secretaria._

—_Sí, sí — dijo ella empujándome lentamente —, ahora copien rápido o el director sabrá que hubo algo raro._

_Inmediatamente me levante y Kamui me arrebato el examen… pero, un momento… _

— _¿Tu porque estás aquí?— le pregunte a Yamasaki quien se acercó al lugar de Tomoyo para copiarle._

—_Mi examen lo entregue con tus mismas respuestas y el profesor me acuso hoy en la mañana — dijo sin más._

_Eriol como siempre se puso a ayudar a Fuuma y yo agarre el examen de Sakura y comencé a hacer los ejercicios de trigonometría y unas cosas de historia. _

— _¿Qué te traes con la secretaria?— inquirió cruzándose de brazos permitiendo sentarme en sus piernas y hacerle el examen. Me sentía tan raro, en la única mujer que me sentaba en sus piernas era en Feimei porque es quien me compra todo lo que quiero cuando voy a Hong Kong y encima de Sakura me sentía como un niño pero ella recargó su cabeza en mi espalda._

—_Ella nos da los exámenes — dije haciendo aun el examen —, sino le coqueteamos no nos da nada, descuida nunca nos ha sacado un beso… guac, no que horror — dije mirando a la secretaria que estaba parada en la puerta viendo si venia el director._

—_Yo puedo con lo demás — dijo cuando yo me levante. _

—_Te quiero— dije depositando un beso en su frente._

—_Te quiero — me dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que me hacia flaquear. _

_¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto? Antes las cosas eran fáciles, me conquisto de la manera más increíble y ahora ella sufriendo por otro._

Le pedí que se quedara pero ella no escuchó.

Le pedí que me diera una oportunidad pero ella dijo que no se podían arreglar las cosas.

Me había cansado de llorarle cada noche ¿no? Había dejado que ella se fuera porque ya no tenía armas para retenerla como podía hacerlo antes.

Le pedí hacer las cosas otra vez y hacerlas bien pero ella no quiso.

Ella me dijo que nada se podía hacer y simplemente: se fue.

—Entonces hicieron el amor y luego pelearon — dijo Yamasaki como tratando de enlazar las cosas —, con razón la vimos que salió muy enojada.

—Venimos porque pensamos que Sobaru estaría aquí — dijo Fuuma recargando la cabeza en la almohada de mi cama.

Yamasaki sentado en mi sillón favorito y Kamui sentado sobre el baúl mientras yo estaba llorando a escondidas mirando la ventana.

—Ya no tiene caso — dije ausente —, ella lo eligió a él.

Me agarre el cabello con mis puños como si quisiera arrancarlo, como tratar de arrancar el recuerdo de ella y para que mis amigos no me vieran llorar.

—Déjala ir — dijo Kamui muy convincente —, sino fue para ti no tienes motivos para llorarle, las cosas pasan por algo y lo sabes.

—Has soportado peores cosas — dijo Fuuma y yo asentí, cierto.

Suspire como tres veces y luego me puse en posición fetal escondiendo mi rostro en las rodillas para llorar a gusto.

Y por fin el llanto salió. Mi sufrimiento inundo la habitación con mis lamentos pero ya no me importaba que ellos me vieran y escucharan llorar… quería gritar y decirle al mundo que la iba a recuperar pero ellos tenían razón, lo que es para ti aunque te quites y lo que no aunque te pongas.

Ya lo había mencionado antes: amé, fui amado basta para mi tumba y no tenía miedo de morir lo que tenía miedo era de morir sin verla una última vez.

Era dueño de su cuerpo y de su virginidad pero con eso no se vive.

—Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella — dije secándome las lagrimas sin esconder mi llanto.

—Y ella lo sabe — dijo Fuuma sin acercarse.

No era que necesitara un consuelo ni un abrazo yo necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y ellos sabían que yo necesitaba eso.

—Le hubiera dado el mundo si me lo pedía…

— ¿Pero ella qué dio por ti?— inquirió Yamasaki enojado —, no te sugestiones.

—Voy a hablar con Sobaru — dijo Kamui pero entonces mis ojos rojos e hinchados lo miraron rápidamente y negué.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué tiene que ser cada momento tan difícil?

— ¿Me pueden hacer un favor?— dije metiendo la mano a mi chamarra para sacar un sobre, de inmediato Fuuma se acercó y lo agarró pues yo no tenía fuerzas para siquiera sostenerlo —. Entrégaselo por favor pero no le digas que es mío.

Los tres asintieron.

Tenía, debía irme otra vez para huir de su esencia, de su perfume, de su pensamiento y todo sentimiento que me carcome a cada momento que le pertenezca a ella, quiero perderme en todo lo que ella tocó pero al mismo tiempo quería huir como un cobarde.

Quería irme pero no quería ir a ningún lado sin ella.

Ya no es tiempo de sentimientos para mí porque fui yo quien la dejo ir, como quien dice, ya no tengo edad para cosas sentimentales pero entonces las palabras de mi madre me llegaban nuevamente: _el tiempo no distingue edades._

Tal vez era verdad pero yo quería huir otra vez para no ser esclavo de mi pasado nuevamente, ¿Qué harían mi padre, mi madre o Eriol?

Eriol seguramente se burlaría de mi forma de pensar tan filosofa seguramente y antes de decir cualquier cosa me daría la mano y luego me golpearía para dejar de pensar.

Mi padre me acariciaría la cabeza y me diría que nada de esto está pasando.

Mi madre… no sé qué diría mi madre.

Cerraba los ojos y entonces su respiración, sus gemidos, sus movimientos, su calor, sus labios… su cuerpo, toda ella me envolvían en un capullo y no quisiera despertar pero entonces lo hago y esta es la realidad.

¿Qué era lo que ella quería? Que yo le probara mi amor tal como lo hacía Sobaru cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos para evitar que ella se enojara, por supuesto que no, yo no lo haría y ella lo sabe.

El amor que yo le daba era incondicional y por más dinero que yo tuviera no podía comprarlo porque vale demasiado para mí y el ideal de ella se va por lo material.

Yo no pedía pruebas para que me demostrara cuanto me amaba porque yo lo sabía aunque fuera muy débil para demostrarlo.

Era un niño estúpido cuando ella me conoció, no sabía nada, no conocía el verdadero mundo fuera de mis amigos, yo tenía mi realidad y ella me abrió los ojos para dejarme ahora completamente ciego a la vida.

Sakura tenía razón, yo podía viajar a cualquier parte del mundo pero nunca encontraría nada más hermoso y sublime que ella.

Mi amor es incondicional, no se puede comprar.

—_**Sakura—**_

Creo que dieron las siete de la tarde cuando salí de bañarme, no era tan tarde y apenas estaba oscureciendo pero la temperatura estaba bajando considerablemente.

Shaoran, Eriol y Fuuma aun no regresaban junto con el ñoño de Yuuma, tal vez de verdad habían comprado cosas caras y todo eso.

Fui al comedor que ya no era comedor porque lo habían convertido como en teatro o sala de cine porque a eso íbamos a estar lo que quedaba de la noche por eso de las lluvias y la temperatura baja.

Camine por un rato en lo que mis compañeros hombres ayudaban a Sora con todos los preparativos y me dedique a buscar a Tomoyo entre cada cabaña pero sólo veía niñas por aquí, niños por allá jugando entre tanto y tanto con sus bromas medio pesadas, tal vez los veía como chicos bobos pero yo estoy acostumbrada a las bromas de mis compañeros.

—Al fin llegaron — dijeron unas niñas mirando a la entrada del campamento.

Me asome por simple curiosidad para ver de quién hablaban y de inmediato sentí una molestia cuando vi que se trataba de el imbécil de Shaoran y de sus amigos.

—Es tan guapo — dijeron en un suspiro —, el superior Li es el más serio de los cinco y por eso es más interesante.

—Tiene muchas cualidades — dijo una niña de entre todas las que lo estaban alabando.

—Es el más popular de todo el instituto — dijo otra.

—Sí, habla varios idiomas… sabe cocinar y es muy bueno en las materias a pesar de que falta mucho.

—Es el capitán del equipo.

—Y Naomi tuvo la oportunidad de tomarlo de la mano.

Una chica rubia se puso muy, muy nerviosa.

—Pero hay rumores de que él no tiene novia y que él y sus amigos tienen novias por periodos menos de una semana el de cabello negro y delgado, él salé con una chica que parece modelo…

—Ha sí — dijeron pensativas —, el superior Shirou es muy serio, a pesar de ser cautivador y muy popular le molesta cuando las personas le hablan con confianza al igual que el superior Hiiragizawa quien sale con la señorita Daidouji, vaya que hacen bonita pareja.

—Pero el superior Li parece querer algo con la señorita Kinomoto.

—No creo — dijo la tal Naomi —, ella y él se llevan muy mal desde hace varios años — cierto —, según sé él no la soporta y ella lo trata muy mal.

—Pues sí pero debes admitir que cuando la vio en la tarde no le quitaba la mirada de encima y cuando estamos en prácticas se la pasan haciéndose bromas pero riéndose coquetamente.

—Kinomoto es muy guapa — dijo otra.

—Pero tal vez le gustes Naomi— dijo una de ellas abrazando a la rubia —, deberías confesarle tus sentimientos.

—Sí — dijo la rubia llamada Naomi —, tal vez yo le guste porque hoy cuando fui a buscarlo me dijo que era hermosa lo que tal vez quiere decir que le gusto, pero tendré que decirle que debemos ser cuidadosos cuando salgamos.

—Sí chica pero…

Preferí dejar la plática de las chicas para después, había escuchado suficiente y realmente no es que me sintiera muy orgullosa de lo que decían de mí y tampoco de él porque no nos llevamos bien ni siquiera ahora.

Li Shaoran y yo… no, no, no jamás.

Era lo que yo pensaba lo que trataba no pensar lo que quería que no pasara y paso.

Cuando menos cuenta me di ya estaba otra vez en mi casa, en mi cama, en mi país natal como siempre.

Veinte de diciembre y yo ni siquiera me despedí de él.

Vi mi celular que vibraba, se trataba de Fuuma aunque bien puede ser Rika.

—Hola — dije ausente.

—_Sakura _— era la voz de Fuuma —, _muñeca ¿Cómo estás?_

—Muy bien — dije ausente —, siento no haberme despedido de ustedes.

—_Descuida_ — me dijo con voz amable —, _te llamo para confirmar que vendrás a mi boda_ — dijo ahora aclarando su garganta _—. Rika dice que serán sus madrinas así que ya escogí a Shaoran pero no sé tú si estás de acuerdo o si Sobaru te permita venir_.

—Claro que estaré ahí — dije muy convincente hasta que escuche el nombre de Shaoran —, no te preocupes.

—_Sakura…_ — dijo como en eco —, _sabes que yo te aprecio mucho ¿verdad?_— asentí aunque él no pudiera verme —, _yo entiendo que ya no quieras estar con mi hermano_ — dijo suspirando, ho sí, ellos se consideraban hermanos —, _pero te quiero pedir un favor._

—Dime — dije muy obligada.

—_No lo vuelvas a buscar si te enteras que se va a ir otra vez_ — dijo ahora muy serio —, _no lo busques a menos que creas que es lo correcto y que tú quieras_.

—No te entiendo — dije sin creer nada de lo que me dijera. Probablemente Shaoran les había contado de nuestra pelea.

—_Estuvimos despiertos con él toda la noche_ — dijo ahora más serio —, _nunca lo habíamos visto tan triste, piensa bien las cosas y si de verdad lo quieres entonces toma una decisión y no le des más vueltas al asunto._

Tomoyo no quiso explicaciones y todos parecieron muy decepcionados de mi reacción por lo que nadie dijo nada, sólo Sobaru: Te dije que el primer amor no es siempre el correcto.

Sobaru dijo que hice lo que tenía que hacer y que ahora era momento de volver pero por alguna extraña razón ya no me sentía completa.

—_Mañana Rika las espera en casa de su madre_ — dijo anunciándome con propiedad —, _ya sabes, esas cosas de las demás de honor y para ayudarnos con las invitaciones ¿contamos contigo?_

—Sí — dije ausente —, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Creo que ambos cortamos al mismo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente no me sentía preparada para salir pero igual entre al baño casi totalmente dormida y ni cuenta me di de cómo me había bañado, ciertamente me puse la bata y luego creo que tome unos jeans ajustados, unas botas bajas y un blusón blanco y un abrigo y me di cuenta porque me vi al espejo sino ni siquiera me hubiera fijado de cómo había salido de casa.

Era algo extraño ver la casa de mi amiga, aquí también pasaron muchas, muchas cosas pero simplemente no me hice retroceder al tiempo como todo esta semana estando con él así que me ocupe de mi mp3 con la canción de coldplay su The Scientist y no ayudo mucho pero al menos me deshice del jodido mundo por un buen rato.

Me acerque a la puerta pero antes vi las orillas… maldición; pensé en mis adentros.

En exacto ya son dos años, creo que este día es cuando Eriol murió pero ellos tratan de no recordar el día aunque hace un año encontramos flores, fotografías y algunas cosillas también el día de su cumpleaños departe de los cuatro, este año irían pero no dirían nada. Creo que ellos quieren olvidar la fecha pero no a su amigo.

La nieve al lado de la puerta y los adornos con las luces de colores y la corona colgada me dieron un sentimiento de paz, ya iba a ser navidad.

Toque el timbre con sutileza y la persona que me abrió la puerta fue Kamui, me sonrió no con gusto, su mirada me decía que él me guardaba rencor y de verdad que no lo culpaba, si yo me mirara en el espejo me odiaría y me diría lo estúpida que soy.

—Hola Sakura — dijo Kamui abriendo la puerta para que yo pasara. No vi a la madre de Rika en el recibidor, tal vez estaba ayudándola con las invitaciones como toda madre debía hacer.

— ¿La mamá de Rika no está?— pregunte de igual manera.

—No — dijo cortante, yo podría acostumbrarme a esos desplantes —, se fue esta mañana con su esposo y los padres de Fuuma a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta para el jardín en donde será la recepción.

Yo asentí para subir por las escaleras pero al instante sentí las manos de Kamui enroscarse en mi cintura mientras hundía su cabeza en mis hombros como un niño chiquito, yo di tres golpecitos en su espalda como para tratar de consolarlo.

—Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa ¿verdad?— preguntó esperanzado.

—No — dije alejándome de él para tomar su rostro con mis manos —, claro que no tuvieron la culpa, ustedes no iban jugando o haciendo tonterías, fue un estúpido borracho que no respeto la carretera.

Él asintió. Si, hoy era el día que Eriol había fallecido.

Vi su cuello sólo para verificar lo que Shaoran había dicho, era cierto: aquel tatuaje con un pentagrama y un sol con la luna estaba tatuado en su piel.

Todo era otra vez distinto y la atmosfera había cambiado, apenas, hace dos semanas yo estaba con Shaoran en un país completamente extraño y otra vez estaba él allá y yo aquí.

Entramos a la recamara de Rika y todos andaban de aquí para allá, ahora había más espacio, lo único que estaba era la cama. El súper colage de Fuuma y el escritorio que no tenía muchas cosas realmente.

— ¡Sakura!— exclamó Tomoyo cargando a Eriol mientras Sakura jugaba con Yamasaki al caballito.

¿Me hablaba a mí o a su hija?

—Por fin llegas, necesito que te pruebes esto — me dijo empujándome una bolsa para que me cambiara.

A mí me daba vergüenza por lo que abrí la puerta pero al instante Rika me detuvo.

—Cámbiate aquí — dijo mientras Naoko se acomodaba la parte de enfrente del vestido y Chiharu era atendida por Tomoyo que usaba unos alfileres para ayudarle al soporte de enfrente.

Los vestidos eran color rosa pastel con un tirante pasando por el cuello y mostrando como si tuviéramos un brasier del mismo color que el vestido mientras un pedazo de tela colgaba como overol debajo del busto.

Un gusto muy digno de Rika.

—Ha descuida — exclamó Fuuma rascando la parte de su cuello en donde se encontraba el tatuaje después fijo su concentración en la lista de invitados al lado de Kamui, Yamasaki seguía jugando con los gemelos —, no te veremos.

Rika me quitó mi ropa y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en ropa interior. Ellos apenas me miraron pero el único que lo hizo por más de dos segundos fue Yamasaki pero simplemente me sonrió apagadamente y luego siguió jugando con los niños cuando vio que estaba mirando su cuello.

—Mira Tomoyo — dijo Rika empujándome con delicadeza —, necesitamos o que engorde o que le metan un poco en la cintura, le queda demasiado ligero… no, no me gusta.

Creo que sí había adelgazado un poco pero no era para tanto.

—Ya llegue — entró Kotori mirando a Rika —, sí, si ya sé perdóname.

Seguramente Rika la estaba fulminando con la mirada pero yo no pude verla, estaba parada como estatua para que no maltratar el vestido.

Inmediatamente Kotori comenzó a desvestirse sin importarle que Yamasaki estuviera ahí porque Kamui es su novio y Fuuma su hermano y no le importaba.

—Fuuma, ayúdame con el cierre de atrás — dijo Kotori mientras Rika me pasaba hasta donde estaba Tomoyo.

—Tranquila — dijo Tomoyo mirando mi cintura —, eso tiene arreglo.

—Rika, ¿quieres venir?— preguntó Fuuma haciendo una voz cantada lo que me pareció muy gracioso — ¡Rika!

—Fuuma ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?— inquirió mi amiga.

— ¡Yo no hago nada!— exclamó Fuuma —, Rika… ¡Rika!

Yo esperaba un poco menos desmadre por todo esto pero Rika se la paso peleando que por el vestido, que por los zapatos, que por el maquillaje, que por el peinado, que por muchas cosas.

—Listo — dijeron Fuuma, Yamasaki y Kamui entrando a la habitación.

—Shaoran ya nos dio su respuesta.

Una alarma en mi cerebro sonó como el pitido de un barco, mi cuerpo se endureció y la respiración pareció irse por completo de mis pulmones, quería preguntar por él pero no me salían las palabras y dado que Shaoran les había dado la respuesta sobre si asistiría a la boda yo me puse más nerviosa.

Verlo por última vez sería lo más hermoso que me pasara en la vida después de haberlo lastimado.

Pero no dije nada, espere atenta a su comentario.

—Perfecto — dijo Rika cortante —, le dijiste que no vamos a ir a verlo a Egipto ¿verdad?

Pero Rika y las demás parecían que no les importaba mucho pues ellas estaban pendientes de los vestidos.

—Sí ya le dije— dijo Fuuma bastante apagado —, pero bueno igual no irá a Egipto. Ho por cierto Sakura, te envían esto. Dijo entregándome un sobre que de inmediato guarde en mi bolso.

Otra alarma.

—Ok — dijo mi amiga otra vez cortante —, sigue poniendo a cada persona en la lista de los que ya contestaron.

No dije nada. Tal vez ellos lo hacían para que yo ya no lo lastimara pero es que ellos no entienden, yo fui la que no permitió que él me tratara de dejar, yo quise impedirlo pero él me terminó, claro, con términos diferentes a los míos pero él también me había lastimado y nadie veía eso.

Era como si la mala del cuento fuera yo y sólo yo.

Estaba enojada con ellos, cómo podían hacerme eso si somos amigos.

Tal vez ya no podía contar con nadie más.

Suspire y me seque las lagrimas para sentarme en la cama mostrando mis bragas color rosas, mi blusita de tirantes color blanca que apenas si me quedaba y unas calcetas de rayas de colores morado y rosa que me llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Vi mi bolso y de inmediato tome aquel sobre que Fuuma me había entregado.

Era su letra, curveada tal como un escritor. Completamente elegante que yo en mi vida podre imitar.

_Mi queridísima Sakura. _

_Cuando te fuiste aquella noche no sólo me dejaste en una habitación oscura sino que me abandonaste a un ser que no tiene alma porque tu la tienes, no pude dormir por lo que paso entre nosotros o porque sé que todo se terminó. _

_Creí estar muy enojado contigo porque te fuiste para buscar a una persona que te diera todo porque yo no pude hacerlo pero me siento feliz de que pudiste encontrar a otra persona que está a tu lado cuidándote cuando yo no pude hacerlo. _

_Sé que lo nuestro fue verdadero, era real y lo será siempre para mí. _

_Eres la mujer que hace que mi corazón vaya rápido y al mismo tiempo que vaya lento, hay algo en tus ojos que hace que yo me ponga a tus pies y que al mismo tiempo me pierda en tus brazos, algo en tu voz que hace que mis piernas flaqueen aun en el suelo liso. _

_Si contigo conocí el verdadero amor no quiero cambiar, te lo juro. Y si algún día tienes ganas de llorar por favor recuerda todo lo que vivimos, yo hare eso. Me siento en casa cuando estoy contigo y no quiero que eso cambie nunca._

_Aun tengo la esperanza de volver a encontrarnos, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti y cuando te vuelva a ver te prometo que te sonreiré porque recordare todo lo que pase a tu lado. Recordare todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tus enojos y tu cuerpo. _

_El amor verdadero es aquel que despierta a una persona que se encuentra en la oscuridad y tu fuiste esa luz en mi vida, despertaste en mí algo que yo no sabía que existía y por eso te doy las gracias. _

_Te amo y lo hare por siempre: Shaoran. _

¡Dios!

—Sakura — llamó Nakuru desde la puerta, de un momento a otro ya tocaba la puerta —, ¿puedo pasar?

Me acomode en lo que se dice posición fetal y creo que murmure que podía hacerlo aunque yo no me escuche. ¡Maldita carta jodida que me hacia la vida aun más horrible!

—Llamaron de la agencia — dijo entregándome la libreta de recados que teníamos en casa —, dicen que no puedes faltar a la fotografía de la portada.

—Pero ya les había dicho que estoy enferma — dije mirando a la ventana, ya caían los copos de nieve aun más que cuando me fui, digo, es diciembre veinte por lógica estaría nevando y haciendo mucho, mucho frio.

—El editor dijo que mañana se irán a la India para unas fotografías en el _Taj Mahal_ con unos arqueólogos nuevos… no sé muy bien y quieren la portada navideña para antes de las doce y si no vas te despiden.

¿Me van a despedir?

Que lo hagan.

—Entonces iré a la universidad — dije decidida.

—Sakura — suspiró mi cuñada —, te pagaran, es dinero, buen dinero y seguramente después de esto vete a despejar un rato y luego vuelve para los exámenes en la universidad.

— ¡Mi amor!— gritó Touya desde la cocina, podía escuchar a lo lejos un partido de futbol que vería seguramente al lado de mi padre y mi sobrina.

Mi papá no se alejaba de Nadesheril cuando estaba en casa, es su única nieta y seguramente es natural.

—Está bien — dije no muy convencida —, iré mañana y…

—Para antes de las doce de… — comenzó a decir mordiéndose las uñas —, hoy.

Mire a mi cuñada sin sobresaltarme, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir si se trataba de hoy.

—Amor — dijo Touya entrando a la habitación —, la niña quiere ir al baño.

—Llévala tú — dijo Nakuru con voz de verdadera madre.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la llevo yo — dijo enojado, parecía un niño berrinchudo, la misma expresión de Shaoran cuando hacía algo que no quería.

—Sakura tiene que ir a la agencia hoy— dijo Nakuru señalándome sin dejar de mirar a mi hermano quien es ahora su esposo.

Debería existir el divorcio antes de casarte.

¡Dios no sé por qué pensé en eso!

—Sí ya sé — dijo mi hermano viendo como mi papá llevaba a la niña de la mano hasta el baño — ¿la vas a llevar tú?

—Sí — dijo papá sonriendo, Nadesheril se olvidaba que tenía padres cuando mi papá estaba con ella.

—Sobaru habló por teléfono — dijo suspirando —, dice que viene para acá antes de las once para que estés arreglada, enviaron hace un momento la ropa que te pidieron.

Sobaru, él siempre tan atento y protector.

Él era mi amigo… mi mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que se acuesta conmigo y a quien ya le dije que sí al matrimonio.

—Ven — dijo Nakuru estirando su mano para que yo la tomara —, desvístete y yo te ayudare a bañarte, te preparare el baño ¿de acuerdo?

Yo parecía una zombi, ni siquiera podía levantarme en cuanto vi como mi cuñada se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

—Te ayudo — dijo Touya alzando mi camisa y yo alce los brazos, luego me giró para quitarme el brasier, me bajo las bragas y me quitó las calcetas, mi hermano me conoce de toda la vida por lo que no me avergüenza que me vea como Dios me trajo al mundo.

Al entrar al baño Nakuru ya estaba hincada con mis utensilios para el baño así que me metí a la bañera y de inmediato mis músculos se relajaron cuando me senté y el agua me llego hasta los pechos.

—No me dijiste nada de cómo te había ido en Nueva York — dijo Nakuru alzando mi brazo para pasar el jabón sobre mi piel —, creí que se quedarían más tiempo y regresaste a los tres días.

—Pasaron cosas — dije ausente.

— ¿Viste a Shaoran?— me preguntó pero no pude contestar y sólo asentí con la cabeza —, pero no se reconciliaron — esa no fue una pregunta así que tampoco conteste —. Eriol tenía mucha razón — dijo ausente —, cuando se trata de ti y de Shaoran las cosas toman cursos bien distintos por su manera de ser.

—Dime la verdad Nakuru — dije mirándola mientras ella tomaba mi otro brazo para lavarlo, yo era una completa inútil —, Eriol estaba ¿feliz de contraer matrimonio a la edad que tenía?

—Claro que no — dijo sonando muy realista —, ¿Quién está listo a esa edad?— no me dolió su sarcasmo —, no Sakura, no lo estaba pero sabes qué: estaba tan contento porque Tomoyo era lo que él quería, se emocionó mucho con la idea de tener dos bebés… no quería casarse y Tomoyo tampoco pero él sabía que eso era lo correcto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Alguna vez lo viste triste o enojado por una pelea con Tomoyo?

—Muchas veces — exclamó pero yo no me atreví a mirarla —, una vez me dijo que iba a salir con una amiga mía para darle celos pero entonces Tomoyo lo buscaba para decirle que lo perdonaba y él decía que todo estaba bien y que también ella estaba perdonada. Los vi peleados toda su relación pero siempre era lo mismo con ellos, se peleaban para estar juntos otra vez.

— ¿Crees que eso era amor?

—No lo sé — dijo muy sincera —, cada quien ama a su manera y a su forma de ver las cosas. Yo amo a tu hermano como no tienes idea, tuve una hija de él porque lo amaba pero a pesar de que Touya es un irritable celoso y a veces me irrita con su manera de contestar y de gritar siento que sin él no sería nada y sin mí él no sabría qué hacer.

—Lo dices muy segura — dije ahora mirándola —, como si de verdad supieras que mi hermano no sería nada sin ti.

—Yo no dije eso — dijo sonriéndome para pasar un liquido cremoso por mi cabello y masajear para que la espuma recorriera gran parte de mi cabello hasta llegar a los hombros y mi frente —, lo que quiero decir es que hay complementos, las personas se complementan unas con otras y él es mi complemento. Ambos estaríamos incompletos sin el otro.

—Tomoyo está incompleta — dije en susurro.

—No lo está — dijo pasando la manguera de agua que tenía forma de mariposa y caía el agua como lluvia —, tiene a sus hijos, los hijos de mi hermano.

— ¿Yo estoy incompleta?— pregunte temerosa.

—Si tú sientes que lo estas — suspiró —, entonces estas incompleta. Sakura, cuando estamos seguros de lo que hacemos entonces no nos sentimos con ese hueco en el estomago como tú lo sientes. Una vez, escuche que: hace mucho tiempo, una teoría de un filosofo dijo que todas las personas antes tenían la mitad de un hombre y la mitad de una mujer, los dioses se enojaron tanto de la perfección de la raza humana que mandaron un rayo a la tierra dividendo a los humanos… por eso es que pasan muchas personas buscando la parte perdida… yo busque por veinte años para encontrar a mi mitad y tu deberías buscar la tuya.

—Eso es hermoso — dije soñolienta.

—Creo que fue de_ Empedocles_ o no sé de quién pero fue lo único que aprendí en la clase de filosofía cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Esa teoría era lo único que me mantenía despierta en creer que algún día, de algún modo algún hombre me querría con mis vicios, mis locuras y ese hombre fue Touya.

Ambas sonreímos, entonces ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Termine de cambiarme y de arreglarme antes de darme cuenta, Tomoyo podía ir a mi casa a la hora que fuera aunque estuviera con sus bebés pero, sabiendo que Nadesheril estaría en casa no se limitó en decirle a su madre que pasaría la noche aquí conmigo.

Tres niños menores de tres años corriendo y gritando junto a un hombre de más de cuarenta corriendo tras ellos me infundía terror pero mi padre es así.

—Te ves linda… — dijo Nakuru acomodándome la ropa.

—Te ves soñada… — dijo Tomoyo colocándome un poco más de maquillaje.

—Te ves ridícula — dijo mi hermano acostándose en mi cama leyendo una revista en la que yo salía en la portada.

No me gustaba mucho posar pero siendo la hija de Nadeshiko Kinomoto como se ponía en las portadas para darle crédito a mi padre, bueno, entonces me tomaban con un poco más de aprecio y no digo como tratan a Kotori porque entonces yo sería la fea del cuento.

Claro que en extremo de belleza ella me superaba.

Un claxon sonó, ese debía ser Sobaru esperándome en el auto.

— ¡Enseguida baja, ya cállate con eso!— gritó mi hermano asomándose por la ventana.

—Será mejor que ya me vaya — dije mirándome al espejo. Mis labios rojos carmín, mis parpados color rojo con la punta en color verde y entonces me di cuenta de mi gorrito navideño y mi mini vestido como ayudante de Santa, pero una ayudante pornográfica.

—Parezco una cualquiera — dije mirándome al espejo tratando de pegar más mis pechos y si pudiera usar vendaje lo haría.

—No lo pareces — dijeron Touya y Nakuru a la vez, aunque mi hermano lo dijo porque odiaría que alguien me tomara como una cualquiera a menos que esa persona quisiera estar muerta.

—Sakura, créeme yo parecía una actriz porno cuando comencé a tener leche en mis pechos y eso no es bonito y tu estas bien.

Con la bendición de Tomoyo pude salir de casa con un súper abrigo de mi hermano.

—Ya me voy papá — dije depositando un beso en la frente de los bebés y al último un beso a él aunque rápidamente él me abrazo.

—Llega temprano pequeña Sakura — dijo soltándome —, cualquier cosa llama a la casa y tu hermano ira por ti.

— ¿Yo?— inquirió Touya —, no te ofrezcas sino vas a hacer las cosas papá.

Suspire y entonces salí de la casa. La camioneta negra de Sobaru ya estaba estacionada en la entrada, pude verlo, sentado frotándose las manos por el frio esperando a que yo entrara como siempre.

—Vamos — dije sin darle un beso, yo sabía lo que iba a hacer.

El camino era un poco largo así que por lo menos los primeros cinco minutos no hable nada.

Estaba pensando en cómo decirlo y de qué manera.

—Sobaru tengo que decirte algo — dije una vez que se estaciono frente a la agencia, él suspiró.

—Vas a terminar conmigo — dijo muy serio mirando a la carretera lo que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

¡Lo estaba tomando bien… muy bien realmente!

—Te lo dije, yo te quiero, pero te quiero para mí y te quiero completa — dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Pero no puedo — dije firme sin titubear —, lo intente muchas veces pero no pude y tu lo sabías.

—Te dije que correría el riesgo — me dijo agachando la mirada —, te dije lo mucho que te quería y aun así me aceptaste sin quererme ni un poquito.

—Te volviste mi mejor amigo — dije sinceramente.

—Pero sólo eso — dijo muy tierno.

Estaba completamente anonadada, él nunca me había hablado de esa manera, es más, tenía tanto miedo de decirle eso para no fuera corriendo hasta Nueva York y matar a Shaoran y ahora…

—Kamui habló conmigo cuando tú estabas con él en su departamento esa noche — dijo más tranquilo de lo que yo jamás pude esperar —, le dije que el primer amor no siempre es el correcto y por eso te lo dije a ti para que te quedaras conmigo — volvió a suspirar —, Kamui es muy frio conmigo cuando se trata de sus amigos, digo, él y yo crecimos juntos pero ellos cuatro siempre han sido sus hermanos — ahora yo suspire —. Me dijo que yo no te quiero y es verdad.

¡Qué!

Digo, yo no me esperaba que me dijera que me amaba y me iba a esperar hasta al fin del mundo pero que ahora me dijera que nunca me quiso… y todas sus muestras o disque muestras de amor.

—Shaoran siempre ha tenido todo lo que yo deseo— dijo como pensando en las cosas que pasaron juntos —, Eriol tenía a Tomoyo y le valió por completo el dinero de su padre por ella, le importó poco que su madre lo abandonara en un país extraño. Fuuma con su familia disfuncional siempre protegiendo a su hermana y a su madre, en mi casa sólo somos mi padre, su mujer y su hijo mi madre esta con Kamui y luego Fuuma se fue por Rika cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le daba todo lo que siempre busco. Kamui es siempre fue tan firme a lo que sentía que no cambio nada y por eso sigue con Kotori, porque ahí se siente completo. Yamasaki quien perdió a su madre y su padre que lo ignoraba, cada día se levantaba sonriendo, diciendo sus mentiras para que ninguno estuviera triste por la vida que nos toco. Éramos unos niños materialistas que perdieron todo menos el dinero y mira lo que nos hizo a cada uno de nosotros.

—No te entiendo — dije sin parpadear una sola vez.

—Que te libero, otro ideal me ha superado y es tu amor por él — dijo por fin y no sé por qué sentí que el alma me regresaba del cielo —, yo quería lo que no podía tener, bien dicen que cuando te toca aunque te quites y cuando no aunque te pongas. Shaoran es buena persona — suspiró como por milésima vez —, no es bueno con sus hermanas porque las trata como basuras para ser sinceros y yo al menos desearía una hermana con quien platicar, su madre que a pesar de culparlo de muchas cosas le daba todo lo que podía para que ella también fuera perdonada… Shaoran es el chico más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que me dejara estar contigo estos dos años.

—Shaoran te qué…

—Me dio la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer grandiosa con la capacidad de entregarse por completo y mírame a mí, tengo veinte años y qué he hecho todos estos años de mi vida— rió pero parece que lo hacía de sí mismo —, cuando estuvimos en su departamento él me dijo que nunca he tenido en mi vida algo de verdadero valor y tenía razón.

Creo que estuve a punto de llorar. Vi el reloj y ya eran diez para las doce.

—No te bajes del auto — me dijo mirando a la carretera que estaba oscura, fría y llena de nieve a las orillas —, yo hice la llamada a tu casa, no te necesitan realmente con urgencia.

—Voy a renunciar — dije suspirando.

—Ya renuncie por ti — dijo sonriéndome, me acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y por primera vez vi en su mirada eso que se le llama sinceridad —. Tú y yo vamos a ir a Hong Kong.

Entonces sentí que el corazón se me detuvo.

—_**Shaoran—**_

Camine con mis amigos que estaban viendo una enorme pantalla en donde estaba un video de un oso bastante peculiar… creo que estaban bastante embobados porque aquel animal no se movía y estaba solamente ahí, acostado sujetándose de una rama como esperando a que algo interesante le sucediera.

Creo que estoy teniendo una proyección porque es justo como siento ahora.

—Ya lleva media hora y no hace nada — dijo Sakura fascinada con aquel animal.

Ciertamente tenía o tal vez era interesante su comentario, ese animal parecía no parpadear y Animal Planet gasta demasiado en sus investigaciones como para que escojan a un animal así, aunque tal vez algo bueno vaya a tener.

Todo se puede en esta vida ¿no?

—Por eso se llama oso perezoso ¿verdad? Casi nunca se mueve. — dije mirando con más interés la pantalla aunque parecía que los únicos que estaban más o realmente embobados éramos Sakura y yo.

—Aja… tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado. — me dijo Sakura mirándome fijamente, yo sentí que la sangre se me subía al cerebro ¡maldita la hora en que me confesé con la chica esa!

—Eso no es cierto, — nos dijo Yamasaki pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Sakura y luego en los míos — la verdad es que el oso perezoso siempre luce así, sin ánimos de hacer nada pero cuando se lo propone puede hacer cosas sorprendentes, según los estudios que se han hecho sobre su movimiento; bueno, no es exacto pero dicen que supera los 100 kilómetros por hora

¡Wow!

Eso es fantástico, un gran don realmente… si yo pudiera mantenerme quieto y ¡plaf! Cuando menos lo esperen ya estoy hecho la madre corriendo.

Pero qué animal tan misterioso e interesante.

—Es asombroso — dije mirando aun más al animal, no quería perderme si llegaba a correr y no alcanzaba a verlo.

—Sí, sí — dijo Sakura también viendo aun más la pantalla —, es realmente…

—Miren nada más, Yamasaki y sus técnicas especiales. — dijo Eriol golpeándose la frente como si estuviera bastante avergonzado.

Sakura y yo nos quedamos viendo como por dos segundos y luego Yamasaki dio vuelta para ir y abrazar a Chiharu por la cintura.

—Él siempre cree que es muy divertido decirle mentiras a los demás. — corroboró Kamui sujetándose la barbilla pensando en su comentario.

—Cualquiera se daría cuenta que sus relatos no son más que puras mentiras. — dijo Fuuma muy seguro.

—Aunque a tontos como Sakura y Shaoran son personas que se dejan engañar fácilmente — terminó de decir Eriol y ellos comenzaron a reír pero a mí no me causo gracia realmente estaba bastante enfadado.

No me gusta que se rían a mis expensas.

—Era mentira — dije pretendiendo saber que era mentira cuando dos segundos atrás ya quería ser una animal así.

—Ha pues yo me lo creí — dijo Sakura completamente sonrojada.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo pero entonces… sentí como mi corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte, puedo jurar que escuchaba sus latidos como un tambor que este a tan sólo dos pasos de mí.

Lo juro, era una experiencia un tanto extraña… no había sentido eso con nadie.

Me pase gran parte de la mañana recordando todas esas estupideces, probablemente porque hoy, hace ya un tiempo Eriol había fallecido en un accidente de auto.

Las llamadas con tres locos al mismo tiempo a veces me divertían pero hoy no estaba para ese tipo de diversiones.

—_Yo sabía que ella tenía algo especial para ti y vaya que te dio algo especial_ — dijo Yamasaki riendo.

—_Si te hizo el amor significa que aun te quiere_ — dijo ahora Fuuma.

— _¿Cómo se portó?—_ preguntó Kamui.

Yo suspire.

—Fue grandiosa — dije a secas —, normal creo. Para mí es una mujer a la que me gustaría hacerle el amor todos los días de la semana.

—_Pensaba en Sobaru_ — dijo Fuuma —, _eso hizo seguramente_ — por su tono de voz me pareció enojado y le agradecía.

A veces tomaba el papel de hermano mayor y siempre se lo agradecí.

—_El muy hijo de perra_…— susurró Yamasaki.

—_Hable con Sobaru_ — dijo Kamui a quien no le gustaba hablar de Sobaru de una manera tan cruel —, te _sorprendería lo que me dijo._

—No quiero saberlo — dije cortante.

—_Mañana iremos a verte porque hoy estamos viendo los vestidos de las chicas y las invitaciones. Te llevare la tuya mañana_— dijo Fuuma —, _Rika dice que ir a Egipto es un gasto que no podemos permitirnos hasta que llegue la boda, serán mis padrinos ¿verdad?_

—_Cuenta con eso_ — dijo Yamasaki muy seguro.

—_Ya sabes que sí_ — dijo Kamui.

—Por supuesto — corrobore sin sentir mucho aunque me alegraba por mi amigo —, no iré a Egipto, me iré a la India.

—_Pareces una hoja del viento_ — dijo Kamui _—, a veces esta aquí y cuando creemos que vas a la derecha te vas por la izquierda._

—_Pero no podemos hacer nada por nuestro amigo_ — dijo Fuuma.

—_Esa es su forma de ser_ — completo Yamasaki.

Me sentía bien de que al menos ellos lo entendieran.

— ¿Le entregaste la carta?— pregunte ausente.

—_Sí_ — dijo Fuuma suspirando —. _No dijo nada._

Sentí como mis lagrimas caían de mis ojos y apenas di un suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Gracias — dije apretando los labios mientras cerraba los ojos pero yo sabía que ellos se habían dado cuenta de que estoy llorando.

—_No es nada_ — dijo Fuuma un poco nervioso.

—Tengo que irme — dije antes de colgar —, mi hermana esta aquí y quiere hablar conmigo.

—_Está bien _— dijo Fuuma hablando por todos —, _nos vemos Shaoran. Adiós_.

Me gire para ver a mi hermana. Estaba muy pálida así que le sonreí.

—Entonces te irás mañana — dijo mi hermana haciéndome sentir muy mal —, parece que apenas ayer estabas llegando aquí y ahora de la nada te vas.

¿De la nada? Claro que no, lo tomare como reto ¿Acaso yo tenía más retos en mi vida? No, ya no había meta que alcanzar.

Ciertamente no dije nada, no había necesidad para poder decir que no había terminado la preparatoria en Hong Kong, regrese desde el accidente con Eriol y no tarde demasiado en venir aquí para ahora decir que nuevamente me voy.

Parezco un verdadero cobarde o es que soy realmente un verdadero cobarde pero sólo porque actuaba como un cobarde.

—No tienes porque hacerme sentir mal — dije a Fanren la cual estaba abrazando su vientre, otra vez estaba embarazada.

Apenas ayer antes de bajar del avión dijo que estaba otra vez embarazada.

Pero qué vida. Un reencuentro sería más o menos así.

De los trece a los diecisiete en Tomoeda.

Un solo mes en Hong Kong.

De los diecisiete a los diecinueve en Nueva York y ahora por una semana más otra vez en Hong Kong para terminar en Agra, en la India para terminar la universidad.

Egipto era algo que sentía muy cerca y yo deseaba estar lejos.

¿Mañana? Mañana tal vez no pase nada.

—Creí que el que estuvieras estos días en casa te harían un poco desdichado por eso hice algo que te arreglara la vida— dijo tocando mi mano pero enseguida la aparte.

La casa en Hong Kong es tan grande que da un poco de miedo a veces mirarla de noche, una mansión que seguramente jamás veras en lo que es toda china; el balcón es sumamente enorme cuando estás en la terraza de las habitaciones de nosotros cinco, la de mi madre estaba arriba aunque ahora muerta ya no le sirve de nada.

Las sillas que de verdad le daban un toque muy lindo, el porche en donde Shiefa se dedicaba a pintar, donde Fanren se dedicaba a escribir, donde Fuutie y Feimei se dedicaban a beber té y donde yo me dedicaba a leer la mayor parte del tiempo fingiendo que nadie en este mundo existía.

Me recargue en los barrotes para ver frente a frete a mi hermana, su carita toda demacrada por su embarazo avanzado la hacían verse muy frágil y tierna.

—Ya no hay nada que pueda arreglar mi vida — dije pasando una mano por mi cabello —, no me puedes decir que puedo hacer feliz a Meiling.

—Yo no me estaba refiriendo a ella — dijo mi hermana suspirando —, yo sé que ella no es lo que buscas pero podrías intentar ser un poco…

— ¿Sabes que me gustaría darle todo a cualquier chica verdad? Pero no puedo — aclare muy serio —, no puedo porque ya no tengo nada que ofrecer, fui herido Fanren.

—Yo lo sé — dijo sonriendo —, pero me parece que...

—Nada — dije cortante —, olvida todo y déjame en paz.

Suspire mirando al cielo.

—Iré a dormir y si no quieres acompañarme mañana al aeropuerto entonces no lo hagas. Te llamare desde allá.

Fui a mi recamara y no me preocupe por encender la luz, me acerque al closet y deje mi pijama y mi ropa intima encima de la cama para meterme a bañar y cambiarme muy rápido.

Sería navidad en unos días y aunque mis hermanas deseaban que yo estuviera aquí con ellas sentía que este ya no era mi lugar.

Creo que el olor del champú me ayudo bastante, no sé porque razón le dije a mi hermana que me comprara uno con olor a manzana como el de Sakura cuando lo usaba en el campamento.

Suspire y salí del baño con gotas de agua sobre mi torso pero no tenía frío porque ciertamente hacía mucho calor y aunque el humo estaba sobre mi cuerpo caliente no me preocupe.

¡Al diablo!

Podía sentirme libre otra vez ¿no? Me quite la toalla y la tire al suelo, arroje mi ropa al suelo también y camine por toda la habitación, con la luz apagada nadie me vería ni siquiera la guardia.

Espere a que el aire me secara y cerré momentáneamente los ojos esperando a que un rayo de esperanza tocara mi corazón.

Me acosté en mi cama ya completamente seco y no hice nada más que pensar muchas cosas, recordando entre tanto y tanto mientras esperaba a que Morfeo llegara y me ayudara a dormir otra vez.

Quería llorar pero las lágrimas ya no salían de mis ojos, tal vez ya estaba por completo seco internamente y a la vez eso sería bueno. Tal vez le había llorado suficiente para no volverle a llorar más.

Me sentía débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, era un sentimiento bastante extraño en mí pero igual daba porque me sentía bien aun a pesar no sentirme completo.

Me sentía con mucha paz pero no sabía por qué y aunque suene loco se sentía muy bien esa paz interna.

Creo que la había encontrado aunque no sé por qué o cómo ni de qué manera.

Cerré los ojos por el cansancio, pude conciliar el sueño.

Ahí estaba yo, sentado frente a un ataúd viendo fijamente a un joven de rubios cabellos que parecía no sentir nada puesto que está muerto entonces me miraba al espejo y yo era ese joven rubio y entonces ¡plaf! Harry Potter y su varita estaban haciendo un encantamiento de Avada Kedavra a Voldemort y entonces ¡Plaf! Ya me encontraba ayudando a Frodo Baggins a encontrar el anillo peleándome con su "precioso" y entonces ¡Plaf! Yo era parte de una obra en donde soy un príncipe que busca una piedra preciosa pero que se enamora de una princesa en un baile de mascaras y entonces ¡plaf! Sakura está haciéndome el amor en la arena mientras las olas del mar nos golpean el cuerpo desnudo de ambos y por fin tengo el descanso eterno.

Toc, toc, toc…

La puerta hacia un ruido infernal y de verdad que me estaba divirtiendo mucho soñando cada pendejada que por primera vez me gustaría volver a tener el mismo sueño.

De fondo escuche la canción de _Lucky_ de _Jazon Mraz_ y a mi hermana Feimei cantando como si en la canción se le fuera la vida.

Vi el reloj, no pasaban de las ocho de la noche, me había dormido a eso de las siete y en tan poco tiempo tuve tantos sueños y estaba tan descansado que me sentía bien, nunca había tenido un sueño tan profundo en mucho tiempo.

Me puse el bóxer y un pantalón de mezclilla para caminar sin camisa y sin calcetines, estoy en mi casa después de todo y estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo.

—Vaya — dijo mi hermana Shiefa —, creí que estarías dormido.

Como siempre, cada vez que me miraba desnudo siempre fijaba sus ojos en mis nuevos tatuajes… pero bueno, cada vez que alguien preguntaba ¿te dolieron? Decía he soportado mayores dolores.

Pero me molestaba que ella los mirara cuando sabían su significado.

—Feimei está cantando — dijo Fuutie tapándose los oídos y los tres reímos —, deberíamos de grabarla y obligarla a verse para que se dé cuenta de que no tiene oído.

—Cierto — dije aun escuchando los gritos de mi hermana.

—El único que nació con muchos dones fuiste tú — dijo Shiefa subiéndose a mi espalda, no pesaba nada, es más estaba tan ligera como Sakura cuando yo la cargaba.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a ver una película al salón principal?— preguntó Fuutie mirando a Shiefa en lugar de a mí lo cual supuse la invitación era para la menor de mis hermanas, tal vez era una película de esas románticas.

—Ha está bien — dijo mi hermana aun sin bajarse de mi espalda —, tú eliges Shaoran.

— ¡Ya sé!— gritó Fuutie —, vamos a ver los videos familiares de cuando vestíamos a Shaoran de niña y la llamábamos Yuko.

Ho sí, una parte de mi vida que tal vez no relate por obvias razones es que esas cuatro locas me vestían de niña hasta que cumplí los once años… me hacían llamar Yuko cuando Meiling no podía ir a jugar con ellas y nuestras vecinas son cinco niñas por lo que a mis hermanas les faltaba una integrante y me vestían de niña con vestidos y me hacían coletitas pequeñas y me llamaban Yuko, por supuesto se me prohibía hablar.

Hoy me siento tan bien que ni siquiera eso puede hacerme enojar pero lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué me siento bien?

Hum, probablemente algo bueno este por pasar.

Bajamos al salón principal y las luces estaban apagadas y por supuesto la música de Feimei no se había apagado, estaba una canción conocida llamada _Somewhere only we know _de _Keane._

Era extraño porque no recuerdo que a ella le gustara ese tipo de música rockera con jazz y piano.

Shiefa se bajo de mi espalda y tomó a Feimei de la mano para luego tomar a Fuutie de la otra mano.

Encendí la luz sin entender muy bien ¿me habrán comprado una motocicleta? Je, probablemente no.

Y entonces la vi, ahí estaba, vestida toda de rojo, la ayudante de santa más hermosa que mis ojos jamás pudieron ver, era como si hubiera sido transportada en lugar de estar donde ella debía, en el lugar en donde ella me había dicho que nuestra magia había terminado y que ya nada se podría hacer.

Suspire tan hondo que por poco me causa un desmayo, estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados para luego bajarlos y encoger los hombros mientras suspiraba y sus labios trataban de ocultar una sonrisa.

Quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto la necesitaba y cuando por fin estuve hasta ella no pude ni siquiera tocarla, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la agitada respiración que llevaba al igual que yo.

Toque su mejilla con mi mano derecha y ella cerró sus ojos ante el tacto.

—Estas aquí — dije suspirando.

—Sí — dijo bajando la mirada para luego mirarme otra vez y encimar su manita en la mía—, estoy aquí.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunte sin entender y de inmediato mire a mis hermanas.

—Creo que nosotras iremos a traer las botanas — dijo Fanren quien estaba detrás de las otras tres locas que no dejaban de sonreír y de llorar.

Me gire para ver, para verificar que ella no era ninguna ilusión que era real.

— ¿Aun no te he perdido verdad?— me preguntó con tristeza.

No sabía que responder.

—Sobaru me trajo — dijo mirando al chico que estaba detrás de mí. Ciertamente, Sobaru estaba ahí de pie mostrándome una de sus mejores sonrisas, se acercó hasta mí, me dio una leve palmada en los hombros y luego se acercó a Sakura para besar su frente. Después se giró para salir de mi casa.

Todo era muy extraño.

—Sobaru — dije sin creerlo —, ¿él te trajo aquí?

—Cuesta creerlo — dijo sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros —, creo que es la forma de pedirte perdón por lo que hizo o tal vez una forma de agradecimiento por lo que le dejaste.

—Tú no eres un objeto — dije rectificándola de su error —, pero quiero que pienses bien las cosas porque…

—Lo que siento por ti es impredecible y ni yo misma puedo entenderme a veces, soy inesperada… — dijo mirando a otro lado, tal vez admirando mi casa —, a veces no me controlo y soy muchas veces insoportable y tal vez me conoces pero yo también me conozco, quiero decir que he vivido conmigo diecinueve años ¿no? — dijo levantando las manos como si quisiera tocar el cielo y eso me causo gracia estaba tan nerviosa que ni ella sabia como hablar—. Y tal vez lo que siento es tan fuerte que a veces el amor que siento lo confundo con el odio que me haces sentir y entonces te odio y te amo cada vez más. — cierto pero yo no tenía nada que objetar, apenas me creía que ella estuviera aquí —. Lo que quiero decirte es que: Shaoran, te amo; cada vez que escucho tu nombre, cada vez que recuerdo tus bromas, las cosas que hacíamos… cuando hacíamos el amor— dijo en susurro, tal vez por miedo a que mis hermanas supieran que yo ya no era virgen y eso me causo aun más gracia —, o cuando me decías que era una irritante mi corazón no puede contenerlo y siento que te amo más y más. No es algo que sea mío porque es algo que tú provocas en mí como si todo mi ser te perteneciera.

Y entonces sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo, yo no te pido nada a cambio. — dije sin creerlo aun.

—Sí ya lo sé porque no tengo nada que tú ya no tengas— dijo muy firme y pareció como si una roca me golpeara el pecho y al mismo tiempo como si un balde de agua fría me cayera de golpe —, estoy vacía a menos que tú…— Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo —, lo que quiero decir es que yo no te pediría nada en el mundo, nada, ni un regalo, ningún objeto costoso ni muestras de devoción nada de no ser que aceptes mi corazón… a cambio del tuyo.

Me acerque a abrazarla en toda la penumbra, sentí su cuerpo temblar a mi contacto y más por la manera en que estaba vestido. Sus manitas también alcanzaron tocar mi espalda y luego paso sus brazos para darme un fuerte abrazo al igual que yo a ella.

Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y yo hundí mi rostro en su cabello para aspirar su exquisito aroma.

—Te amo Shaoran — me dijo derramando sus lagrimas. Podía sentirlas.

Yo también la amo pero ella ya lo sabe.

— ¿Podemos ir a mi recamara y hacer el amor?

—No es necesario — me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme pero yo quería sentirla ahora —, después de todo tenemos mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cierto, lo había olvidado. La conozco. Esto es definitivo y me sentía, muy bien.

Ahora me sentía bien, feliz, completo.

Es que no hay nada que ella no pueda hacer que yo no deje cumplir sus caprichos.

Bonita forma de crecer, aunque el sarcasmo no funciona en la escritura; haber perdido a mi mejor amigo, a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi novia en una sola vida no basto para conocer toda lo que significa madurar, aun falta mucho pero siento que estoy completo y que no me falta nada.

Y sólo basta con que ella vuelva aquí para regresar a ser nuevamente yo.

Al final creo que todo salió bien ¿no? Como quien dice: _**estaba de verdad curado.**_

A ClockWork.

Feliz, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!

Este es mi regalo para ustedes jejejeje…

Tengo tantas cosas que decir que no sé por dónde empezar. Creo que explicare mi Nick y el final: A ClockWork Orange, el libro… amo la película, el libro y sin duda estoy enamorada de Alex y por eso mi nombre ya que es referente a esto creo que cerré bien con las mismas palabras de Alex al principio.

Son sentimientos encontrados porque ciertamente no me esperaba este recibimiento y tampoco esperaba que pudiera terminar este proyecto, pero son cosas que no te esperas, creo.

En primer lugar le agradesco a mi madre por llevarnos de campamento Maddox y en donde conociste a tus cuatro amigos que me hacen la vida imposible. Mil gracias MAMÁ!!!

Quiero agradecerle a una y cada una de las chicas que leyeron y siguieron la historia hasta aquí, las que dejaron un review en cada capítulo o las que llegaron a poner sólo uno o a aquellas personas que siguieron la historia sin comentarla, de verdad muchas gracias.

Creo que cuando termine me pondré a llorar como loca y no podre dormir, jejej es un poco extraño, me la pase cerca de cuatro horas diarias en la computadora borrando, poniendo, quitando y agregando cosas para poder llegar hasta aquí.

Mis Musas de toda la vida: Keane, Queen, Guns´n Roses, Coldplay, Maroon 5, James Blunt, The Goo goo dolls, Red Hot Chili Peppers y Nirvana con su: Huele a espíritu adolescente.

No sería prácticamente nada sin la saga de Crepúsculo, Memorias de una geisha, El diario de Noah, Arráncame la vida, December boys, Las amistades peligrosas y por supuesto Enamórate.

Pero tampoco sería nada sin mis estupideces de adolescente ¿Quién diría que lo tomaría como historia jejejeje?

En este momento estoy escuchando a un grupo rockero Mexicano llamado Maná con su rayando el sol y creo que las lagrimas están bañando mi rostro.

Extrañare las estupideces del campamento, no creí poder ser ¿graciosa? En la escritura pero ya está hecho. Extrañare mucho las locuras y peleas de Shaoran con Sakura y sobre todo extrañare a cada uno de los personajes que fueron creados por nada más ni nada menos que las Clamp y algunos que tome de Angel Sanctuary.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir porque simplemente todo lo que siento fue expresado en cada uno de los capítulos y probablemente me vuelvan a ver con otra historia que estoy empezando al lado del odioso de Maddox quien también les agradece los comentarios aun a pesar de no haber contribuido en nada de no ser apagar la computadora en horas inadecuadas.

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido diciendo lo mucho que me agrado estar con ustedes detrás de esas pantallas criticando, riéndose conmigo o probablemente sintiendo mis desgracias o mis tonterías. Este capítulo es dedicado a mi bebé quien duerme cada noche a mi lado y está despierto alertándome cuando Maddox piensa apagar la computadora, sí jejeje mí amado perro y dedicado a todas ustedes por esperar pacientes el final.

Pero bueno, me despido.

Las quiere, las aprecia y las va a extrañar una loca pero a la vez cuerda ¿Hum? A ClockWork.


	24. Reunion: Epilogo

**CReCeR, CoRreR y TrOPeZAr**

**.::PoRQuE aPrENdeR a MaDuRaR nO Es tAn SeNCillO::.**

**Epilogo: Reunión.**

—_**Shaoran—**_

Una vida de casado; repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Apenas me cambie el pantalón y la camisa baje hasta la sala principal en donde vi a Tomoyo jugar con sus gemelos con unos cuantos juguetes que me pertenecían cuando yo era un bebé.

No podía pedirle a más a la vida, poco después de que Sakura regresó nos enteramos en su cumpleaños que tenia cuatro meses de embarazo, tenia mis dudas con respecto a Sobaru… hasta que me entere por cuentas de Sakura que el bebé resulto ser mío. Pero bueno, vivimos en Hong Kong junto a dos de mis hermanas, Sakura apenas tiene nueve meses de embarazo lo que quiere decir es que si vamos por cuentas es: en abril cuatro meses más otros cinco es igual a: septiembre.

Pero bueno, siendo los nueve meses de embarazo de Sakura todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a mis amigos y sus amigas, estaban aquí desde hace un mes ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

_Red Wine_

_Konvict_

_Gaga_

_Oh eh_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_caught in a twisted dance_

_Can't find my drink oh man,_

_where are my keys I lost my phone_

—What's going on, on the floor— cante al subir el volumen. Lady gaga es muy, muy sexi. La escuchábamos desde la preparatoria pero eso sí como mi _Pink_, ninguna.

—I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore— cantó a mi lado Kamui.

—Keep it cool, what's the name of this club— cantó Fuuma moviéndose como lo hacíamos todos cuando íbamos de antro.

—I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright… ¡Just dance…!— siguió Yamasaki pero igual cantamos todos los coros. Ya nos hacia falta una tarde para nosotros.

A mis veinte años sentía que todo podía pasar.

—Vamos hermano — dijo Fuuma pasando una mano por mis hombros —, mira nada más — dijo sonriendo mientras me llevaba al estacionamiento de los tantos autos pertenecientes a la familia. En realidad son pura colección porque yo no conduzco — ¡es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida!

Kamui y Yamasaki estaban ahí sonriendo hasta que Fuuma habló y entonces: fingieron secarse las lágrimas como si de verdad la moto fuera una hermosura así que quite la capota de aquel vehículo y yo también quede impresionado.

Plateada, grande como esas que ves en la televisión que te impactan tan sólo verlas de lejos porque sabes que llamaras la atención, la más hermosa _Harley_ que en mi vida había visto y era mía, toda mía.

—Sí, sí, sí — una voz que no era de nosotros por pertenecer a la de una mujer nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos —, esta muy bien que vayan a montarla pero primero lo primero — dijo Rika cruzándose los brazos mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie contando los segundos del reloj —. Vamos a desayunar.

—No hay servicio — dije ausente metiendo las manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón —, es su día libre.

Y en realidad no era su día libre pero a Sakura no le gusta que otros hagan sus cosas, a mí me costó mucho trabajo al principio, no por la comida pero sí por la ropa, los quehaceres de la casa… ¡todo, soy un inútil!

—Bien — dijo Rika —, Fuuma hará el desayuno mientras nosotras ayudamos a Sakura a bañarse…

—Yo puedo bañarla — dije rápidamente para zafarme de entrar a la cocina. De hecho desde que Sakura y yo nos casamos a escondidas por lo civil y sólo regresamos a su casa para avisar me sentía con esa responsabilidad.

—No Shaoran, Sakura esta haciendo la lista de lo que necesita y nosotras vamos a ayudarla.

—Por favor — se bufó Kamui pasando una mano por el cabello de Rika —, porque no, en lugar de mandarnos a la santa inquisición nos dejan jugar los hijos de Tomoyo… además tu bebé necesita cuidados y yo puedo…

Traducción: nadie quiere probar lo que Fuuma cocine.

Dicho esto todos menos Fuuma y Rika comenzaron a reí.

—No comprendo — dije Fuuma tratando de entender sus palabras.

Al llegar a la cocina y yo con mis pensamientos en Sakura y su cuerpo me di cuenta de que los hijos de Tomoyo ya estaban en la mesa para esperar su desayuno.

Me senté esperando que no dije nada en un buen rato.

—Hay dios mío — murmuró Kamui mirando su plato.

Yo mire el mío cuando Fuuma me entregó unos huevos revueltos que no parecían huevos si no una simple papilla con especias, se veía asqueroso.

—Al mal paso hay que darle prisa — dijo Yamasaki aparentando persignarse.

— ¡Puta madre!— gritó Kamui arrojando el tenedor casi al infinito así que yo también le di una probada al desayuno y sentí como si tragara vomito con sabor a metal y a jugo de naranja echado a perder.

Los gemelos estaban a punto de comer esa porquería que de inmediato les quite los platos para salvarles la vida, si lloraban yo me encargaría de tranquilizarlos, ya me lo agradecerían después, cuando crecieran y vieran la clase de monstruo que era Fuuma.

—Hey— se quejó Fuuma —, Rika dice que cocino bien— reclamó.

—Te tiene piedad, te ama demasiado ¡no lo sé! Pero la cocina de mi casa es sagrada como para que la arruines — dije aun procurando que los niños no comieran nada.

—Perfecto — dijo empujando el sartén —, no quieren que cocine para ustedes — recriminó —, bien, no lo hare.

—Mejor ordenamos comida — dijo Yamasaki y yo asentí mostrándole el teléfono —, ahora mientras vamos a probar la moto.

—Vamos — asentí levantándome mientras cargaba a los bebés para dejarlos jugar con mis juguetes de cuando yo era niño. Era increíble que mi mamá aun guardara todas esas cosas.

Me subí a la moto esperando a que uno de ellos subiera conmigo, no pensaba dejársela a ninguno porque ciertamente todos son un peligro y aunque me dé algo de miedo no pienso manejarla solo.

—Yo primero — dijo Fuuma sentándose detrás de mí.

—Muy bien Fuuma — dije colocándome correctamente el casco y Fuuma hizo lo mismo —, sujétate — le ordene pero sentí sus manos no apretarme el estomago como yo esperaba sino un poco más debajo de lo permitido lo cual me sorprendió un poco —, más arriba Fuuma — dije muy serio al notar que Yamasaki y Kamui se tapaban la boca como si fueran a toser para aguantarse la risa.

—Ho, lo siento — se disculpó apenado subiendo las manos hasta mi estomago.

—Listo — dije emocionado a lo que Fuuma alzó sus pulgares en señal de afirmación y lo tome como razón para arrancar pero las manos de mi amigo ya no me estaban sujetando ni a mí ni a la moto en cuanto yo arranque por lo que me frene de manera tosca fijando mi vista en el ser que estaba tumbado en el suelo tan tieso como una roca aun con las manos arriba.

—Ese fue tu turno — dijo Yamasaki quitándole el casco para tomar su turno.

— ¡Dios mío Fuuma estas bien!— gritó Kotori quien acababa de llegar de su rutina matutina de correr junto a mi hermana Shiefa. Shiefa es algo así como la niñera oficial de los gemelos y nuestro sobrino.

—Llama al medico _Tori_— le dijo Fuuma a su hermana —, no siento el brazo.

—Mi hermana estudió enfermería — dije a Fuuma —, ayúdale — pedí a Shiefa quien no se aguantaba las ganas de llorar por la risa pero de verdad que yo a pesar de reírme por dentro no podía expresarlo porque de verdad él se había lastimado.

—Ven hermanito — dijo Kotori levantando a su hermano —, entremos.

Shiefa los siguió y nosotros tres nos quedamos parados.

—Guardare la moto — dije muy serio o al menos aparentando serlo —, ¿me ayudan?— pedí a mis amigos… esperamos… esperamos… esperamos… la puerta se cerró y…

— ¡No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido como para soltarse!— gritó Kamui en una carcajada y Yamasaki y yo lo imitamos apretándonos el estomago de tanta risa.

Tiene razón, eso realmente fue estúpido.

— ¡Le dije que se sujetara y lo primero que hace es soltarse!— dije riendo de la misma manera.

— ¡A veces de veras pienso que tiene el cerebro en los músculos!— corroboró Yamasaki apretándose más el estomago de la risa.

Respiramos un buen rato, no queríamos arruinar todo por nuestras burlas ni queríamos hacer enojar a Fuuma por su tontería por lo que cuando entramos vimos a Shiefa vendarle el brazo derecho mientras tiraba una jeringa en el bote de basura.

— ¿Estas cómodo?— pregunte pasándole una almohada en su espalda.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó Yamasaki.

—No — respondió Fuuma mientras su hermana le acariciaba su brazo lastimado.

—No le vas a decir a Rika que te caíste de la moto ¿verdad?— preguntó Kamui mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— ¡Por eso tienen tantas atenciones conmigo!— recriminó mirándonos con rencor —, para que no los acuse ¿verdad?

— ¿Habría algún otro motivo?— pregunte acariciando mi mentón pensando o más bien fingiendo pensar en un posible motivo mejor.

—Es sólo por cuestiones de seguridad — dijo Kamui besando la mejilla de Kotori — ¿verdad, cielo?

—Oye Shaoran… ¿Dónde esta el teléfono del hospital es que…? — llamó Rika bajando de las escaleras pero por su pregunta note que algo no estaba bien. —Te voy a matar y lo sabes ¿verdad?— dijo Rika con es voz que muy pocos conocemos.

Rika tiene su carácter y a veces pensaba que nadie podría ganarle a Sakura en ser tan irritante y malvada conmigo pero Rika, bueno, Rika era otra cosa. Fuuma le tenía tanto temor de no hacer las cosas bien que ahora me siento un poco culpable por haberlo dejado estar conmigo en la moto.

Pero bueno, posiblemente ella no diría nada si fuera en cualquier otro día, en cualquier otro momento pero no ahora que ella estaba embarazada.

—Ven Fuuma — dijo ella moviendo su dedo índice apuntándolo y luego indicándole que debía seguirla —, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Rika entró al estudio de mi madre seguida por Fuuma y luego cerró la puerta casi azotándola pero ese lugar ha perdido su encanto, ahora cualquiera que hable aunque sea en susurros se puede escuchar.

— ¡No puedo creer qué estas estúpido!— comenzó Rika a regañarlo —, ¡te dijo el doctor que mi embarazo es riesgoso y que no puedo tener ningún disgusto y mira lo que haces, te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido cuando viniéramos aquí, esa fue la condición con la que te deje venir! ¿Y que es lo primero que haces? ¡Al-go es-tú-pi-do!

Genial, dos palabras hechas casi silabas.

—Pero no lo hice a propósito —se justificó Fuuma y todos estábamos escuchando atentos.

Incluso Tomoyo, quien había bajado a toda prisa también se acercó más a la puerta.

— ¡Hay no empieces a justificarte!— gritó aun más fuerte —, ¡no puedo dejarte ni cinco minutos solo porque ya hiciste tus tonterías!

—No me fije.

— ¡Fuuma ni tu eres estúpido, te vi por la ventana todo el tiempo, cómo se te ocurre levantar las manos cuando sabes que estas en una moto… ni siquiera tu eres tan tonto!

Dicho esto Yamasaki, Kamui y yo volvimos a reír pero fuimos golpeados por Tomoyo, Kotori y mi hermana.

—Shiefa dice que no me lastime tanto y que en un par de días me puedo quitar el vendaje— dijo Fuuma tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

—Pues yo no sé — dijo ella bajando su tono de voz —¸ pero hoy en el hospital no quiero que te estés quejando.

— ¿En el hospital?— repitió Fuuma de manera desesperada y rápida —, te prometo que me quedare sentadito donde tu digas, pero… ¿Cuál hospital?

—Sakura se siente mal — dijo ella otra vez exasperada —, por eso quiero que estés tranquilo.

Sakura… ¿se sentía mal?

¡HO POR DIOS!

—_**Sakura—**_

El estomago comenzaba a dolerme, unos dolores de verdad terribles… unas contracciones que en vida creí que yo pudiera soportar tal dolor… era como si me patearan mil veces y los golpes en lugar de irse más tranquilos aumentaban.

¡Ho Dios mío mátame, esto duele horrible!

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!— grite lo más fuerte que pude apretando la mano de Chiharu quien estaba respirando una, dos, tres, cuatro… tratando de que yo la imitara para que mi ritmo cardiaco permaneciera como en lo normal.

Sentía el frio sudor correr mi frente que los mechones de mi cabello comenzaban a pegarse en toda la cara. Hacia frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Escuche unos pasos… más bien unas carreras de muchas personas hasta que Shaoran entró a nuestra habitación azotando la puerta, me dolía tanto que en cuanto él entró el dolor apenas si se tranquilizo, me reconfortaba verlo cerca.

— Sakura, Sakura tranquila — me dijo Shiefa que de inmediato tomó mi muñeca izquierda para tomarme el pulso viendo su reloj… —… ¿Qué te duele?

¿Cómo era posible que me lo preguntara con ese tono tan pasivo? Yo me estoy muriendo por dentro esperando que mi bebé no sufra y ella ¿_te duele_? ¡Claro que me dolía!

— ¡TODO!— respondí colerizada.

—Kamui ayúdame por favor.

Ho sí, Kamui estaba para medico y se graduaría en un año y medio, era bueno y gracias a la influencia de su madre más pero él no era un doctor titulado y verlo a él, conociéndolo perfectamente quería correrlo y pedirle que ni siquiera se atreviera a tocarme.

—A ver Sakura — comenzó a decir Kamui mientras veía a Shaoran y a Tomoyo pasarse unos celulares para hablar a no sé cuantos médicos, hospitales y taxis en el mundo.

Shaoran por la desesperación haría cualquier cosa.

— Necesito que te tranquilices…

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA KAMUI!— grite haciendo una voz tan ronca y llena de desesperación que me dolió la garganta.

—Sakura hablaste como el exorcista — dijo Fuuma abrazando su brazo vendado, ho sí, el imbécil se cayó de la moto.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAA!— volví a gritar apretando la mano de Chiharu con más fuerza que incluso ella también soltó un gritó de dolor.

— Esta muy alterada — dijo Kamui revisando mi vientre con las yemas de sus dedos pero no se lo decía a Shaoran o a mí sino a Shiefa que aun continuaba con mi pulso —. Sakura ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA!— grite arqueando mi espalda, ya no soportaba… el dolor me iba a matar lo podía sentir, lo presentía.

—Con esto sólo nos damos cuenta de que el acostarse con Shaoran no sale nada bueno — dijo Naoko tratando de zafar mi agarre de la mano de Chiharu para que Shaoran se acercara hasta mi. No vi bien pero hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando Naoko dijo eso, aunque ahora… sólo ahora podía decir que ella tenía razón.

—No hay ambulancias disponibles — dijo Tomoyo tomando mi maleta que estaba lista mientras Kamui la ayudaba… Naoko y Yamasaki se fueron corriendo para ir por los hijos de Tomoyo y Shaoran me estaba besando las manos, seguramente también lo estaba lastimando pero ahora no me importaba nada.

—Vamos a tener que llevarla…

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— volví a gritar arqueándome cada vez más, el dolor incrementaba, no era una falsa alarma lo sabía… había despertado a Shaoran en muchas, muchas noches cuando inicio el mes de septiembre pero esta vez no era juego ni nada, era real y me estaba muriendo.

— ¡Rápido!— gritó Shaoran levantándome en sus brazos. Podía hacerlo antes cuando pesaba menos de cincuenta kilos no ahora que sentía pasaba de los cien. ¿Cómo podía soportarme ahora?

De verdad me ama.

De hecho estaba en una mini batita porque Tomoyo y las demás me habían ayudado a bañarme pero no le importó a Shaoran nada cuando mostré mi ropa interior y mis senos ya que no había brasier en el mundo que soportara mis pechos ahora.

Bajó las escalaras tan rápido que de verdad me daba miedo que pudiera soltarme y vi a Yamasaki y a Naoko meter a los niños a una camioneta tan grande que parecía limusina, todos ya estaban listos pero el dolor lo llevaba yo y no ellos.

— ¡Por la parte de atrás… vamos a acomodarla en la parte de atrás… yo voy a manejar!

Inmediatamente Yamasaki cargó a los gemelos mientras Naoko se subió a mi lado aunque pronto Tomoyo ocupó un lugar para tomarme de la mano y enseñarme esas respiraciones que hacían un ruido gracioso algo así como: _uhu uhu uhu uhu_ mientras sus labios se curveaban y abría más los ojos, incluso por el espejo vi a Shaoran imitarla para que viera que eso daría resultado.

— ¡Listo, listo, listo vámonos!— gritaron Fuuma y Rika quienes fueron los últimos en subir.

No recordaba a Shaoran conduciendo, había sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando manejaba el auto de Eriol pero ninguno, ninguno de ellos había tocado un volante después del accidente, seria bueno no recordarle a Shaoran eso y a ninguno de ellos en cuanto vi a Fuuma junto a Shaoran gritándose por la dirección de hospitales para saber cual era el más cercano y todas esas cosas.

— ¡Sé a dónde vamos, vivo aquí Fuuma!

— ¡Ese hospital esta a kilómetros, morirá de dolor antes de poder llegar!

Pero lo que de verdad a mi me importaba eran mi hermano y mi papá.

Me habían dicho la noche anterior que estarían aquí en la mañana y no es que me apresure a las cosas pero si ellos no llegaban yo ni siquiera iba a poder parir a gusto.

Llegamos al hospital e inexplicablemente el dolor se estaba esfumando, por eso no me gustaba venir a los hospitales, te sientes mal y cuando sabes que aquí en este lugar algo te harán, te inyectaran o lo que sea entonces ya no sientes dolor con tal de que los doctores no te busquen enfermedades que sabes que tienes y que finges no tener o que sentías que tenias pero que no las hay ¿me explico?

Al llegar al hospital varios camilleros, enfermeros y uno que otro doctor llegaron hasta nosotros para ayudarme a bajar. Ya no gritaba ni me revolcaba por el dolor pero ha como me sentía mal de tan sólo estar aquí.

— ¡Sakura!— gritaron Nakuru y mi papá. Menos mal, ellos vinieron directamente al hospital.

Mi hermano Touya estaba cargando a su hija, estaba pálido y ojeroso pero bueno, ellos ya estaban aquí.

Me sentaron a una silla de ruedas para entrar ya que el dolor se había esfumado un poco y me sentía con la fuerza de poder quedarme sentada aunque no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la señorita?— preguntó uno de los enfermeros a Kamui quien antes que Shaoran, tomó el control de la silla de ruedas para entrar conmigo lo más rápido —… ¿es su novia?

—No — negó Kamui llamando a Shaoran con la mirada —, ahí viene su esposo.

—Joven necesito que llene estos formularios para poder atender a su esposa lo antes posible y que…

—Soy Li — dijo él prontamente. La familia Li tenia muchas influencias eso lo sabia y de hecho di gracias por ser la "esposa del único varón de los Li", ayudó mucho a que entrara en una habitación de manera inmediata siendo seguida por toda una procesión de amigos, familiares y niños que no debían estar en el área de partos.

—_**Shaoran—**_

Entramos a una habitación que milagrosamente no estaba compartida, ayudo mucho el que yo dijera que era un Li y que se trataba de mi esposa joven, ni siquiera ellos creían que con veinte años los dos ya fuéramos papás pero bueno, un hijo dentro del matrimonio reglamentario que ni siquiera lo vio mal mi suegro.

Todos o la mayoría estaban en la sala de espera menos Fujitaka y yo quienes no podíamos dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra. Me moriría si algo le pasara a ella o a mi hijo o hija lo que sea que venga.

—Hau, hau… carajo me duele — decía Sakura paseándose por la habitación mientras se sujetaba la espalda. Se había negado a acostarse y estaba tan nerviosa que hasta yo sentía los síntomas.

Fujitaka estaba de pie cerca de la puerta y yo me quede parado cerca de una ventana. Había olvidado que las alturas me daban miedo por lo que mejor me senté en la cama para esperar a que ella se tranquilizara.

Me vi al espejo por unos segundos, era grande y podía verme muy bien. Parecía, inexplicablemente como de diecisiete años otra vez.

¿Cómo podía verme tan joven? Tantas cosas que me han pasado y Sakura puede conservarme así, no voy a ser un padre tan viejo y eso ya es mucho decir.

— ¿Por qué no me ponen la maldita anestesia _hespidural_ en la espalda?— continuó quejándose mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor.

Si por mi fuera yo seria el que sufriría y no ella.

—Es la anestesia epidural— corregí a lo que me gane una mirada de odio por su parte así que encogí los hombros como si fuera lo más normal, debía y tenia que aguantarme para estar calmado, verme tan ansioso como ella no serviría —, no te la pueden poner hasta que estés dilatada…

— ¡Me duele!— gritó otra vez ahora agachándose de dolor mientras se sujetaba su enorme, enorme vientre —, quiero que lo saquen de una vez.

—Malditos médicos de mierda — susurre mirando a Fujitaka, ya me estaba enojando de que no la atendieran rápido.

—Tranquilos — nos dijo mi suegro —. Los médicos son así de sádicos, les gusta jugar a que son Dios para ver sufrir a la gente.

— ¡Haaaaa!— gritó Sakura ignorándonos a su padre y a mí.

—Ha mierda — dije levantándome de la cama para apresurarme a la puerta y llamar al primer doctor que vi —. Disculpe ¿podría ponerle a mi esposa la anestesia? Ya no soporta el dolor y llevamos horas así.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habían pasado quince minutos y Sakura estaba en labor.

— ¡Vamos chica, es hora!— dijeron los médicos.

Dos doctores, un enfermero, Sakura y yo. No necesitábamos a nadie más, bueno… Tomoyo también estaba grabando pero eso no contaba, verla me ponía nervioso y fingía que ella no estaba aquí.

— ¡Yyyyy… puja, puja, puja!— le animaron mientras ella se arqueaba de dolor mientras se empapaba en sudor. Por supuesto le ayudaba a sostenerse y tomándola de la mano, yo también gritaba de los nervios pero todos me ignoraron.

—Vamos nena, puja — le anime tratando de ignorar el dolor de mi muñeca.

— ¡CALLATE IDIOTA, TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!

Me gritó mirándome con sus ojitos rojos por el dolor. Me sentí tan mal que no dije nada y trate de aguantarme. Todas las madres son iguales y ya me había dicho Fanren que ella fue mucho peor con su esposo, ese día, en el momento del parto mi hermana le pidió el divorcio porque estaba sufriendo de dolor.

— ¡Ahí viene, ahí viene… puja otro poco, otro poco chica vamos!

Yo ya no sabia que decir hasta que…

— ¡HAAAAA!— gritó Sakura y yo con ella por el dolor, los nervios y porque sentía todo al mismo tiempo.

Describir cómo me siento es imposible, tantas cosas buenas, hermosas, cosas maravillosas y mágicas en un solo momento eran imposibles y sentía que no me las merecía pero ahí estaban.

—Felicidades señora Li — dijeron la doctora y la enfermera que ahora cargaba al bebé —: tienen una niña.

¿Niña? Wow. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Después de esto… — comenzaba a decir Sakura mientras la doctora me daba al bebé. Era tan pequeña, no pesaba nada… era perfecta con poco cabello… sus ojitos cerrados, su piel tan delicada. Sentía que no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara, yo la protegería, todo y de todos, la cuidaría, la protegería, seria la niña de mis ojos en este momento a partir de ahora tal como lo era Sakura —… después de esto no vamos a tener a más — dijo sonriendo cuando me aproxime para depositar a nuestra hija en sus brazos.

— ¿Quiere ir a su habitación o esperara a que limpiemos a su bebé para las visitas?

Sakura no contestó, estaba perdida viendo a nuestra hija, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad porque jurábamos que no habíamos visto nada más hermoso como lo era ella. Era de pensarse que ni siquiera quisiéramos separarnos de ella ni un momento, maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió preparar una recamara porque quería dormir con la bebé, quería despertar y verla hacerlo conmigo, ver su cuerpecito dormir junto a Sakura y junto a mí y apostaba lo que fuera a que ella pediría lo mismo.

—Llévenla a la habitación — dije mirando a Sakura quien me regalo una mirada de esperanza y no hice otra cosa que acercarme a sus labios y besarlos con pasión —. Me quedare a ver como bañan a mi niña, que mi esposa descanse.

—De acuerdo — consintió el doctor entregándome a mi hija para llevar a Sakura a la otra habitación.

—Necesito que me de el nombre de la niña para tener su registro de todo — dijo la enfermera una vez que vi como ponían a la niña a una camita pequeña para pesarla, medirla y limpiarle las anginas o algo así… quería hacerlo yo porque sentía que la lastimaban pero bueno, no podía decir mucho no podía desear más porque nadie tenia más que yo.

—Sakura y yo pensamos en Nadeshiko — dije prontamente.

—Nadeshiko — repitió la enfermera anotando —, Li ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Correcto… entonces… necesitamos la ropa de su hija ahora para que pueda llevarla con la madre.

Llegue a la habitación en donde Sakura ya había recuperado un poco de color en el rostro, la habitación estaba repleta de globos, juguetes, peluches, ropa, comida y mamilas para la niña. Todos estaban felices y más cuando me vieron entrar con la niña. Por supuesto mis estúpidos amigos estaban de idiotas que se empujaron para tratar de cargarla pero como lo había dicho, era mía y no iba a permitir que nadie la tocara.

— ¡Es hermosa!

— ¡Yo quiero cargarla!

— ¡Quiero verla!

—A ver, lo primero — dijo Tomoyo sentándome con cuidado en el mullido sofá —: todos los locos a la foto.

Cuando dijo todos los locos mis amigos y yo nos sentamos y trate de mover a mi hija un poco para que saliera en la foto, me gustaba eso: mi hija, mis mejores amigos y yo. Todos se fueron turnando hasta que Fujitaka me pidió a la niña para que él la disfrutara un poco mientras yo me encargaba de masajear los pechos de Sakura, las doctoras se lo pidieron por el berrinche que había hecho y para alimentar a la niña, Kamui se negó a hacerlo y Sakura regañó a Shiefa cuando lo hizo ya que la había lastimado un poco.

—Te amo — me susurró Sakura cuando después de que todos se pasaron a la niña y se tomaron fotos con ella nos la regresaron, ella se encargó de alimentarla.

Mire sus labios y luego sus ojos, quería besarla pero ver a la niña me impedía hacer tal cosa, no podía mover mis ojos de algo tan perfecto y que por supuesto me llenaba de orgullo poder decir: ella también es mi creación.

—Te amo — le dije ahora besando delicadamente sus labios —… más que a mi vida.

Aunque eso no era tan cierto porque mi vida era ella y mi hija… creo que lo correcto seria decir que la amaba que toda la existencia del mundo o más que el universo pero sonaba tan cursi que mejor que aguanto las burlas y se lo digo en la noche.

_**Quince años después: Sakura.**_

Ya tenía treinta y seis años, lo sé, ya estoy vieja, demasiado vieja… veo arrugas en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, habidas y por haber. Ya no tenia paciencia para nada, mi trabajo no me consumía porque en realidad ¿se acuerdan de mi trabajo de modelo? Bueno, pues en realidad ya no lo soy pero con todo mi dinero hice una buena invención al regresar con mis dos hijos a Japón y compre una franquicia, una cafetería que en realidad daba frutos porque estaba cerca de las escuelas, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria; venían muchas parejas y eso me alegraba.

Sí, dos hijos: ¡no puedo creerlo! En realidad no pasó mucho tiempo después de que Nadeshiko naciera, al año ya por diciembre nació mi segundo hijo: Li Shaoran tercero de catorce años y ruego a Dios porque mi hijo no quiera ponerle a uno de sus hijos Shaoran cuarto o algo así, es gracioso lo sé pero ya es costumbre de la familia.

No sólo Shaoran y yo formamos nuestra familia. Rika y Fuuma tuvieron a _Kyougo _que tiene la edad de mi hijo, le pusieron así en honor al padre de Fuuma que había muerto un año antes de que su hijo naciera. Kotori y Kamui tuvieron dos niñas, unas gemelitas de trece años; _Tohru y Saya_, llamadas así por las madres de ambos; y después están Chiharu y Yamasaki con _DestinyAi_, ellos dos tuvieron un serio problema cuando la niña estaba naciendo, por poco mata a Chiharu y a la niña en el proceso… Fuuma, Kamui y Shaoran movieron todas sus influencias para salvar a ambas y debido al milagro fue llamada: Destino amor.

¿Naoko? Bueno ella sí esta formando una familia pero de hecho no sabemos más que tiene una niña de doce años. Escribió un libro con todas nuestras aventuras y desgracias (con nuestra aprobación claro está), y se fue a publicarlo a varios países Europeos. De hecho nos carteamos y telefoneamos con ella pero muy pocas veces viene de visita pero nos alegra que le vaya tan bien que no nos pone triste no verla.

—Huele como a quemado — dijo Tomoyo moviendo un poco la nariz al mismo tiempo que yo la arrugaba, no había nadie del servicio en casa de… ¡ho por dios!

Tomoyo y yo corrimos casi a velocidad tipo flash, la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, bien cerrada y mis hijos… sus hijos… dios mío no.

—Nadeshiko abre la puerta — dije casi ordenando porque las lagrimas de la preocupación se me estaban saliendo —, Nadeshiko abre la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar las vocecitas de unos adolescentes, cuatro adolescentes riendo a base de burlas mientras otra persona hacia un claro: _Shh_, para callarlos.

— ¡Sakura, Eriol; abran la puerta!— comenzó a gritar Tomoyo forzando la puerta. La desesperación de dos madres puede llegar muy lejos.

— ¡_No pasa nada, tranquilas_!— nos contestó Shaoran casi a gritos… pero olía cada vez más a quemado y el humo negro con olor diferente… un poco dulzón —, _no hay de qué preocuparse._

—Shaoran ¿Qué esta pasando?— preguntó Tomoyo sin dejar de forzar la puerta —, esta saliendo humo y huele a quemado ¿estas bien?

—Sí, sí muy bien es que…

Shaoran abrió la puerta de la cocina y de manera inmediata mis hijos y los de Tomoyo salieron caminando con aire superficial, como cuando Eriol y Shaoran caminaban de manera en la que tú sabes que hicieron algo malo pero que no podías probarlo.

Para mi mala suerte, bueno también la para la mala suerte de Tomoyo, nuestros hijos eran idénticos a los padres.

Shaoran estaba limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo, estaba negro por completo… su ropa estaba quemada y olía mucho, mucho al humo.

—Es que… _je_… quería hacer un pastel y se me quemó— se burló de sí mismo pero estaba totalmente avergonzado.

—Papá me va a ayudar con el castigo que me pusieron para las niñas exploradoras — dijo mi hija abrazando a Shaoran por sus brazos. Lo malo de Shaoran es que consintió tanto a la niña que ahora era tan presumida que cuando yo trataba de regañarla Shaoran y yo salíamos peleados por lo tanto ambos me debían una explicación.

—Eriol me distrajo un momento y… bueno… las cosas se salieron de control y Shaoran trató de abrir un poco de chocolate enlatado y como no pudo los tres tratamos y…— relató Shaoran encogiendo los hombros como si le restara importancia al quemar la cocina de nuestra amiga. Eso es ser inmaduro. Por ejemplo, ayer en la noche no llegó a dormir porque se fue con Fuuma a un concierto de puros _covers _de la cantante _Pink_ que ya llevaba años de retirada.

—Te dije que yo la ayudaría en su castigo de las niñas exploradoras para el campamento — dije cruzándome de brazos. —, le ayudo porque tu estas ocupado todo el tiempo leyendo tus libros y ahora quieres serle útil a tu hija…— fije la mirada en Nadeshiko —: tu padre es malo muy malo para ayudarte.

— ¡Claro que no, soy una mejor niña exploradora que tu!— se defendió Shaoran arrojando el pañuelo al suelo. Ahí iban a empezar nuestras discusiones.

— ¿Niña?— inquirí alzando una ceja para que se diera cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

—Niño…— se corrigió como si dicho error suyo no hubiera salido de su boca nunca —. El mejor papá explorador.

Tomoyo fulminó con la mirada a sus dos hijos, de hecho costaba mucho ver a Sakura, era como ver a Eriol con cabello largo… era la viva imagen de él, y aunque antes ella y su hermano eran gemelos idénticos o mi parecer lo eran ahora Eriol se parecía a Tomoyo más que a su papá.

Por cierto, algo que me gustaba mucho era que tanto Sakura como Eriol llamaban papá a Shaoran y no sólo a él, también lo hacían con Yamasaki, Fuuma y Kamui; era lindo que todos se hicieran cargo de los hijos de su mejor amigo, de su hermano.

—Sakura, Nadeshiko ¿Por qué no me ayudan a arreglar las cosas para cuando todos vengan? Eriol, ve con Shaoran para que carguen las sillas que faltan.

—Claro ma´— dijo Eriol empujando levemente a mi hijo quien en realidad me da mucha ternura, dan comérselo por lo dulce que es, se parece mucho a Shaoran incluso en lo serio se parece mucho a él a su edad, claro que nuestro hijo es más sano de lo que Shaoran era con sus amigos.

—Ve hijo, me iré a cambiar y después iremos por lo que querías — le prometió Shaoran a nuestro hijo y de manera inmediata me tomó de la mano para caminar a una de las habitaciones de Tomoyo. En realidad, y por si quieren enterarse la casa de Tomoyo es nada más y nada menos que la antigua mansión de Eriol. La señora Isabelle Clow esta en Inglaterra como siempre y el señor Reed esta en unos negocios al extranjero, ambos ven mucho a sus nietos… los han llevado a muchos viajes para pasar tiempo con ellos.

La muerte de un hijo no se supera nunca aunque se aprende a vivir con ella y ellos sobreviven gracias a sus dos nietos. Después de todo Eriol siempre va a vivir en nuestros recuerdos. Incluso en los de Tomoyo aun a pesar de que ya tiene una pareja, no planea tener otra familia pero ya se encontró a un compañero que en realidad la quiere mucho aunque ahora este de viaje por negocios.

A mis treinta y seis años me siento como una colegiala cuando Shaoran me toma la mano de esta manera, como si tuviera ganas de hacer al amor a escondidas. Entramos a la habitación y Shaoran ya no tenia ni la camisa ni el pantalón sino que estaba completamente en bóxers, de esos que son pegados y dan la apariencia de que su…

Apenas podía creer que el día estuviera tan caluroso, todo completamente húmedo y con ganas de bañarte en agua helada a cada momento. Shaoran provocaba ese calor.

—Espero que Tomoyo me permita pagarle los daños — dijo la voz más hermosa, más sublime y que hacia mis piernas flaquear como siempre que lo escuchaba aunque debería de acostumbrarme no lo conseguía del todo. Después de tantos años me costaba creer que aun lo amara tanto como cuando lo conocí.

Lo mire y asentí, podía pagar los daños… Shaoran es tan pedido en muchos lugares para investigación que si él pidiera millones para sus investigaciones todos le pagarían, prácticamente quieren comprar a mi marido.

—Sí— dije de manera cortante —. Pero tú tampoco debiste estar distraído.

Él asintió buscando una nueva camisa pero me dio tiempo de disfrutar su cuerpo que aun conservaba intacto de grasa.

Ver sus tatuajes ya no tendría porque sorprenderme pero mi nombre estaba ahí, el de su madre, el de Eriol y el de su hermano que no pudo nacer… verlo me hace recordar muchas cosas pero bueno, todo terminó y a Eriol y menos a su madre les hubiera gustado que Shaoran se amargara la vida. Nuestros hijos le dan esa chispa que él creyó haber perdido.

— ¿Quieres hacer el amor por cinco minutos?— me preguntó muy serio.

—No — negué sonriendo —, en unos minutos vendrán tus amigos y no nos va a dar tiempo de…

— ¡Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran!

Y ahí estaban las tres pesadillas de mi vida sexual.

—Vaya, han llegado. Espero te haya inventado buenos argumentos para todos los hijos de tus amigos… — dije tratando de contener mi burla pero de hecho, no lo logre.

—Son demasiados y no tengo paciencia pero ellos, ellos parecen tener un pacto con el diablo para joderme personalmente, quieren todo de mí… todo… me quieren para todo, para sus juegos, quiero decir que ellos tienen a sus papás y quieren estar conmigo todo el tiempo. Ya batallo bastante con los míos.

—Tienes razón — dije muy seria —, pero al menos ellos no entran cuando nos estamos bañando o haciendo el amor — dije ahora enojada al darme cuenta de que las risas y los pasos estaban cerca de la habitación.

—Tranquila — dijo él una vez que escuchamos que la puerta de la recamara se azotaba por el golpe con la pared y de la entrada aparecieron: Fuuma y Kamui corriendo como si en eso se les fuera la vida mientras Yamasaki se preparaba para _taclear_ a Kamui.

— ¡Hey, hey!— gritó Fuuma empujando a Kamui y a Yamasaki —, yo no juego con Shaoran hasta que se vista.

—Aprendan a tocar la puerta y espérenme que voy a bañarme — dijo Shaoran aguantándose una carcajada pues yo estaba vestida por lo tanto no le molestó por completo.

Eso de bañarnos juntos no es lo mío hasta que ellos se vayan, un día fueron de visita a nuestra casa en Hong Kong y Shaoran y yo estábamos bañándonos y ellos entraron como perros por su casa y nos vieron hacer el amor en el jacuzzi o mejor dicho previo al jacuzzi.

No es bonito que ellos me hayan visto y a Shaoran tampoco le gustó mucho eso.

—Bien — dijo Kamui suspirando acurrucándose en mis piernas, él y yo ya nos llevábamos como un poco mejor desde que deje a su primo por Shaoran —, de hecho venimos para que vayamos a comprar las cosas que los niños necesitan. Se van a media noche y apenas tenemos tiempo.

—Ho sí, le dije a mi hijo que le compraría ropa nueva aunque en realidad no me hace tanta gracia que vayan… bueno mi hija, en realidad no quiero que ella vaya.

Pensaba decirle que a mí no me importaba que lo hiciera pero sería una forma grosera de responderle por lo que me levante de la cama empujando delicadamente a Kamui y asentí mirándolo fijamente para luego entrar al baño. Shaoran celaba tanto a su hija que puedo jurar que antes de que pueda emanciparse puedo llevarla a un convento.

—Supongo que me bañare más tarde — dijo Shaoran —, regresamos para cuando sea la salida.

Di una tremenda carcajada al escuchar eso de él y cerré la puerta para darme un buen baño. Ya había pensado demasiado en tonterías como para hacer otra cosa.

—… _Sí _— respondieron afuera de la habitación cuando yo cerré las llaves para enjabonarme, no me gusta desperdiciar el agua —… _los alcanzo en cinco minutos por favor no me vengan a buscar. _

Genial, se trataba de Shaoran, posiblemente iba a ponerse el bloqueador y no quería que se burlaran de él.

Abrieron la puerta del baño y apenas pude ver que se trataba de Shaoran, estaba a punto de entrar al jacuzzi para relajarme antes de meterme en la espuma del jabón y sus manos recorrieron mis pechos con desesperación.

—Tenemos cinco minutos — dijo apenas audible y tan cerca de mi oreja que de inmediato me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas aferrándome a su cintura con mis piernas y mi cuerpo desnudo que estaba mojado ya lo habían empapado pero eso a él no le importaría demasiado —, te deseo más que nunca. — susurró entre besos.

Su voz tan sexy me sacaron de mis casillas que mis labios buscaron los suyos con desesperación y sentí como su lengua paseaba desde mi garganta para llegar a su destino y devorarme con pasión. El fuego en mi estomago comenzaba a arderme más que nunca que tuve que pensar en mil métodos para quitarle el pantalón sin importarme todo lo demás así que solté una mano y baje su cierre de manera exagerada y sentí que su bóxer ya estaba sacando algo que no era parte de la tela.

Shaoran me azotó a la pared fría pero de inmediato se calentó con mi cuerpo que estaba hirviendo de placer y sentí como su miembro era guiado por su propia mano debido a que yo estaba un poquito arriba y le costaría mucho que entrara directo como vulgarmente se dice.

Me agache un poquito y lo sentí por fin. Era como si de verdad lo necesitara, como si fuera mi motor para iniciar mi día con buena cara y para él también lo era.

Seguí aferrada a su cintura mientras él me sujetaba de la cadera con la mano derecha y la izquierda me sujetaba de mis piernas para que no cayera y sentí su cadera moverse más fuerte que nunca por las prisas de no ser interrumpidos otra vez.

Se sentía tan bien, tan delicioso que era imposible no gritar de placer al escucharlo a él también disfrutar de esto tanto como yo.

Su respiración agitada se iba cansando por la energía que había gastado y por hacerlo tan rápido pero podíamos divertirnos en cinco minutos aunque eso nos dejara con más ganas que la primera vez en el día.

—Te amo — le dije besando su frente sudada por el cansancio.

Shaoran ya no me lo decía entre cada sesión porque yo sé que me ama y a veces yo tampoco se lo digo porque lo sé pero es que a veces no lo puedo evitar.

Él asintió depositando un corto beso en mis labios que no pude ni responder porque aun sentía su cuerpo dentro del mío.

Sus manos me bajaron con delicadeza y yo apenas capte que lo había lastimado con mi pie porque puso cara de querer matarme y su mueca de dolor me hizo bajar la mirada para ver que sus manos iban directo a su miembro para sobarse con las palmas.

—Lo siento — dije mordiendo mi labio inferior —, no fue mi intención.

Shaoran negó y se incorporó aun con su mueca.

—Descuida — dijo fingiendo una sonrisa —, me recompensaras más tarde — yo asentí aun arrepentida por haberlo lastimado sin fijarme —. Gracias, voy a cambiarme.

Bueno, al menos en lugar de un reproche salí ganando, creo que voy a golpearlo más seguido mientras sus amigos estén aquí.

—_**Shaoran—**_

El centro comercial estaba completamente lleno de muchos adolescentes, hoy era el día en que como cada año desde hace mucho (bueno antes de que cambiaran las reglas) la escuela los llevaría de campamento. No me gusta la idea en absoluto, de hecho Shaoran tiene el permiso pero no mi hija, no ella no… podrá ir sí pero muy, muy en el futuro y hasta eso sólo si es misionera en África o algo así.

Mi hija con su cabello largo hasta la cintura, ondulado y sus ojos increíblemente verdes me recuerdan a Sakura, toda ella… no, no puedo permitir que se vaya y menos con los ojos de Eriol Hiiragizawa sobre ella, sí, es mayor ¿Qué? Dos años ¡y no, me niego a que mi hija haga lo que su madre y yo cuando jóvenes y menos en el campamento al que Sakura y yo fuimos a su edad!

— ¡No, no, no!— gritó Kamui alejándose de sus hijas quienes lo siguieron haciendo un berrinche —. No Saya y no lo volveré a repetir; eres una niña no una mujer y mientras vivas bajo mi techo vivirás bajo mis reglas.

—Pero papá, sólo te estoy pidiendo un bikini, mi mamá me dio permiso— respondió la niña.

—Pues tu mamá esta loca — dijo Kamui sin inmutarse ni ceder a los caprichos de su hija, yo lo apoyaba, estaba de acuerdo —. Tienes trece años, si no es un traje de baño completo entonces no vas y punto.

Sí, vaya locura. Tener hijas es difícil, no quieres ni que salgan a la esquina porque un desgraciado ya anda tras ellas. Y lo malo o bueno es que Shaoran es igual de celoso que yo con su hermana, ha golpeado a varios chicos por eso pero ese es un secreto entre nosotros dos, Sakura no tiene que enterarse.

—Tranquila Saya — le animó mi hija pasando un brazo por sus hombros —, así son todos. Cuando crezca más y tenga edad para tener novio entonces yo…

—No si puedo impedirlo — dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros para atraerla a mí y besarla en la mejilla de una manera en la que varios chicos que ya le estaba mirando con cara de lujuria pronto se burlaron por el trato de ser niña mimada.

Hay me siento tan orgullos de mí.

—Papá no hagas eso — me dijo empujándome pero por obvias razones de fuerza no pudo hacerlo —, me avergüenzas.

—Y estoy orgulloso de ello — dije depositando otro beso en su frente.

Y lo estaba. No iba a permitir que mi hija, la primera que vi en mis brazos, a la primera que vi nacer a la primera que me dio la vida prácticamente me dejara a la primera. Porque cuando cargue a mi bebita en el primer momento, me prometí muchas cosas para con ella: sabia de antemano que no iba a encontrar a nadie tan pequeño en el mundo como ella, ni tan delicado… como cuando escuche el palpitar de su corazón supe que no iba a amar a nadie más en el mundo. Y aun teniendo veinte años, la edad de un niño prácticamente para mis treinta y cinco, yo esperaba ser alguien de bien para ella, siempre estar ahí para cuando ella se cayera, me prometí que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, ni un brazo roto, o una pesadilla que la atormentara o… impedir que alguien le rompiera su corazón. Me prometí muchas cosas para que ella no sufriera como su madre y yo por lo tanto no, no hay manera de que eso pase. No voy a permitirlo.

Me gire apenas un poco para buscar a mi hijo quien estaba jugando con un juego de video portátil o algo así, no sé, la tecnología avanza muy rápido aquí. En unos años creo que descubrirán como poder volar, ja.

Caminaba muy distraído, ya le había visto como estaba mirando de reojo a Tohru, ella es increíblemente hermosa. Se parece mucho a Kotori pero con los ojos entre azul y violeta de Kamui, por supuesto que su madre es una belleza y Kamui siempre fue el potencial para modelo hasta que se decidió para doctor.

Mi hijo no diría nada, al contrario mío él es más reservado con las chicas que le gustan, yo a su edad ya le andaba metiendo mano a varias para que a los quince ya no tuviera virginidad, ellos no tenían que saber nada de eso pero mientras yo pudiera cuidarlo por mí estaba bien.

Comparamos muchas cosas, ropa para ellas con la supervisión de nosotros, y bueno, ellos podían hacerlo. Una cosa era cuidar a un varón y otra a una mujercita y como nosotros nos conocemos perfectamente, es decir: nosotros reinábamos la preparatoria, se hacia lo que nosotros decíamos y si nuestras hijas encontraban a alguien así nosotros cuatro nos veríamos en la penosa necesidad de desaparecer a esos niños y apuesto lo que sea a que nadie los va a extrañar.

— ¿Quieren comer?— pregunte una vez que vi como Shaoran tomaba de la mano a su hermana para decirle que había anotado no sé cuantos puntos en su juego y Nadeshiko le dio una pequeña mordida en su hombro. Ellos jugaban muy pesado algunas veces.

—Perfecto — dijo Fuuma encaminándose con Eriol y su hijo mientras nuestras hijas se quedaban paradas dentro del lugar.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió Yamasaki.

—Es un McDonald´s papá — dijo DestinyAi cruzándose de brazos para acercarse a Sakura quien nos negó rotundamente —, me niego a entrar ahí.

—Vamos — anime a entrar a mis hijos que parecían querer detenerse —, ¿Qué pasa, este lugar les gustaba mucho? Veníamos a sus cumpleaños.

—Sí papá — dijo Shaoran casi escandalizado —, cuando mi hermana cumplió los nueve dejamos de venir— dijo mirando para todos lados esperando a que ninguna chica nos viera.

¡Por Días!

—Yo venia a su edad y hasta más viejo— dije regañándolos para luego obligar a Eriol y a Sakura a entrar.

—Sí pa´— dijo Sakura mirándome a mí y luego a los demás, nosotros cuatro somos los papás no oficiales de Sakura y Eriol y ellos nos llaman así, me gusta eso —. Ustedes eran inmaduros, irresponsables y tontos. A esa edad — agregó no muy sutil que digamos.

— ¡No es cierto!— negamos los cuatro enojados —, ¿Quién les dijo eso?— inquirimos.

—Mamá — dijeron toda la bola de hijos que llevábamos.

Pasadas dos horas o menos todos se fueron despidiendo momentáneamente ya que Chiharu salía del trabajo, Rika estaba en casa de su madre y pidió a Fuuma ya su hijo que la alcanzaran, el señor Reed llegó inexplicablemente y se llevó a Sakura y a Eriol, de Sakura me daba lastima porque en realidad la quiero mucho pero de Eriol ya me urgía que se lo llevaran, estaba de loco mirando a cada rato a mi Nadeshiko, sonriéndole, ofreciéndole todo lo que podía y creía que estaba bien.

Poco después se fueron Kamui y sus niñas, algo sobre que Kotori saldría de una sesión de fotos en veinte minutos y tenían que correr. Nos quedamos nosotros tres.

—Hola niños — llegó Sakura. No sé quien le había dicho que estaríamos aquí pero me alegro en verdad. Me gusta estar con ella. Desde novios deseaba estar todo el tiempo con ella e inexplicablemente seguía sintiendo lo mismo como cuando tenia diecisiete años.

—Hola mi amor — dije cuando ella se acercó a depositar un suave beso en mis labios para luego besar la frente de nuestro hijo y luego la de la niña.

—Eriol es lindo — dijo Nadeshiko agachando la mirada. Se lo había dicho a Shaoran claro está pero para mala suerte de ella yo tengo buen oído.

— ¿Lindo quien?— me hice el desentendido.

—Papá, no es malo que me gusten los niños. Tengo quince años.

—A ti no te pueden gustar los niños — advertí bajando la voz, de hecho me molestó más cuando escuche a Sakura reír por lo bajo y a mi hijo burlarse de mí.

Eso me irritaba.

— ¿Para eso hice que tu madre tomara la anestesia, para que te fueras con el primer imbécil? Lo hice para que no sufrieras. Y mira con lo que me sales, como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

— ¡Papá!— me gritó tocándose el pecho en señal de conmoción.

—Shaoran tranquilízate un poco — me sugirió Sakura tocándome el hombro derecho para tranquilizarme. Cómo carajo podría tranquilizarme sabiendo que mi hija en unas horas estaría compartiendo autobús con un niño y a saber si cabaña también. Dos semanas o un mes… no, no, no, no me niego, me niego.

—Perdóname por intentar vivir mi vida — respondió Nadeshiko levantándose de la mesa para salir del lugar.

Sí, sé que suena estúpido y todo eso pero soy hombre, soy un padre desgraciado que no parara hasta escoger al hombre adecuado para ella.

—Esta vez sí te pasaste — dijo Sakura bebiendo un poco del refresco de nuestro hijo, trataba de ignorarme lo sé, lo notaba en su tono de voz, estaba enojada porque le había gritado a su hija y todo por una tontería.

Quien sea padre de una niña, sólo esa persona podrá entenderme.

—Le ordene que se alejara de Eriol y no lo hizo.

—Es una niña — me recordó Sakura.

— ¡Es mi hija!— grite colerizado ignorando que Shaoran aun continuaba burlándose de mí.

—Dios mío, es cierto, lo olvide — dijo Sakura sarcásticamente —. Tu hija desobedeció tus decretos reales — se burlo de más tocándose el pecho como si de verdad le doliera, se estaba burlando y esa burla aumentaría mi cólera —, mándala a la guillotina.

—Iré a hablar con ella — dije tratando de levantarme de la silla pero Sakura puso su pie para impedir mi paso.

—Déjala estar sola — me dijo muy seria.

—Ok — me senté de mala gana —. Y tu deja de burlarte, soy tu padre y debes cuidarla.

Shaoran me miró con cara de pocos amigos, normalmente nunca decía nada cuando nos peleábamos por Nadeshiko pero quien protegía a mi hija las veinticuatro horas era él y nadie más.

—Ella no tiene novio — dijo muy serio guardando su aparato de juego en la bolsa de su pantalón —, nunca lo ha tenido y vaya que se lo piden — agregó —. Pero no tiene no porque yo se lo impida o porque he golpeado a varios de ellos — miró rápidamente a Sakura, había roto nuestra promesa y me vería mal parado con Sakura por eso —. Nos los tiene porque ella quiere encontrar a un chico que la haga sentir bien y no que la quiera por su físico, la cuido mucho para ser el menor y creo que es justo que le den una oportunidad, yo no quería ir al campamento quería ir con mi primo Kenshin y con Nadesheril de viaje a París para ver los monumentos pero no, me quede aquí porque castigaron en la escuela a mi hermana y tu no querías que la dejara sola. Eriol no es tan estúpido como para enamorarla conociéndote y también conociéndome a mí. Mi hermana no es tonta y les guste o no… es más fácil que yo o cualquiera de ellos termine embarazando a cualquier chica por las hormonas que mi hermana.

Shaoran respiró profundo, miró al piso y luego se levantó de la silla dando un golpe en la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, estaba enojado y me molestó el hecho en como hablo porque mi hijo: ¡tenia razón! Yo estaba ciego pero ¡carajo no quiero verla lejos de mí!

—Mi hermana te respeta mucho papá — dijo antes de salir —, a todas sus amigas les dice que tu eres el hombre de su vida, es cursi lo sé pero deberías entenderla. Voy con ella antes de que vaya corriendo a un motel con un vago.

Dijo burlándose de mí para luego desaparecer de mi vista.

—_**Sakura—**_

No dije nada en cuanto mi hijo salió del lugar, no estaba enojado porque en realidad lo conozco muy bien pero no le gusta vernos discutir por Nadeshiko y menos cuando Shaoran se ponía de loco como cuando éramos novios.

No cambio en ese momento y dudo que lo haga ahora pero bueno.

— ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?— pregunte probando unas papas fritas que había dejado mi hijo —, el niño tuvo un buen punto.

Shaoran no me miró, estaba muy enojado con todos y en especial con él aunque no fuera a admitirlo.

—Voy con ellos — dije levantándome igual que mis hijos —, ve y paga lo que consumieron y nos vemos en el auto.

Él asintió. Sabía que no me iba a contestar.

Camine hasta llegar a los conos de helado, hacia tanto calor que no me impresionó nada ver a Nadeshiko y a Shaoran comprar uno. Me gustaba verlos juntos, ambos se cuidaban mucho incluso cuando ninguno de los dos sabia hablar o leer. Cuando alguien se caía ahí estaba el otro para levantarlo, había hecho un buen trabajo como madre.

—Hola — me acerque a ellos —, ¿vamos al auto?— le pregunte y ambos asintieron. Los ojos de mi hija estaba rojos y un poco hinchados, Shaoran se había pasado y ya lo mataría llegando pero mientras mi meta era consolarla a ella.

Llegamos al auto pero no estaba Shaoran afuera sino adentro, todavía teníamos tiempo para llegar a la casa y que ellos se cambiaran para luego dejarlo en el instituto para tomar el autobús, para que ellos fueran al mismo campamento que su padre y yo.

De fondo en el auto estaba _Snow (hey ho)_ de los _Red Hot Chili Peppers,_ entramos y nadie dijo nada, los niños atrás comiendo su helado y yo al lado de Shaoran quien tampoco quería decir nada, de hecho fue su culpa, la pelea había lastimado a nuestra hija pero había sido tonta.

—No sabia que te gustara esa música papá — dijo Shaoran emocionado inclinándose un poco al frente, en realidad parecía interesado y no por compromiso para calmar la tensión de aquel ambiente muerto —, tiene buen sonido.

—A tu mamá y a mi nos gustaban — dijo ya un poco tranquilo por lo que yo asentí sonriendo —, la conquiste con una canción.

— ¿Cuál?— preguntó interesado mi hijo.

—Esta — dijo Shaoran poniendo de fondo la de _Zephyr Song _—, no había otra canción para ella. Se la dedique cuando nos hicimos novios oficiales… en el campamento al que ustedes van.

—También su papá cantaba y muy bien — dije para animar más el ambiente pues ambos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Nadeshiko ya estaba prestando atención —. No había mejor voz en el instituto que la de él.

—Creí que sólo la tía Tomoyo era la del coro— dijo Nadeshiko aparentando que no le importaba la conversación pero de hecho ella es así, igual que Shaoran.

—Y lo era — dijo Shaoran aun emocionado —, a mi no me gustaba cantar, lo hacia porque tus tíos y tu madre me obligaban. Aunque también toque varios instrumentos.

— ¿Tocabas?— preguntó ahora inclinándose un poco, de hecho mi hija tenia bonita voz e inexplicablemente los hijos de Tomoyo no tenían ese don. Si fuera por Shaoran convertiría a nuestra hija en la próxima _Pink_ asiática.

—Sí, el piano, la guitarra y algunas veces llegue a tocar la batería cuando estaba con todos mis amigos… fingíamos tener una banda al darse cuenta de que aparentemente yo cantaba.

—Cuando su papá era joven se fue a muchos conciertos, de hecho su novia eterna es la cantante: _Pink_.

—Y lo sigue siendo — rectificó Shaoran pellizcando mi mejilla pero yo no me enoje al contrario le seguí el juego al ver que nuestros hijos ya se habían tranquilizado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Nadeshiko subió a su recamara para bañarse pues ya sólo le faltaba poner sus cosas nuevas en la maleta, Shaoran hizo lo mismo aunque en realidad y si es que conozco bien a Shaoran nuestro hijo no ira a ese viaje.

Nunca habíamos peleado tan enserio de la nada y de hecho le serviría para tranquilizar su carácter. Me ocupe también de bañarme, Shaoran no estaba de ánimos para hacer el amor, normalmente le gusta verme cuando me desvisto para bañarme pero ahora no parecía interesado. Seguía pensando en la niña, lo sabia.

— ¿Sabes que te amo mucho, verdad?— preguntó sin mirarme.

—Sí — dije dudosa.

— ¿Y también sabes que soy un loco celoso?— volvió a preguntar muy insistente.

Yo asentí pues ya me estaba mirando fijamente, estaba algo pálido como si se sintiera mal, estaba triste… nunca lo había visto así.

— ¿Entonces porque sigues conmigo si soy un idiota?— preguntó levantándose de la cama de golpe para sujetarme de los hombros y obligarme a mirarlo. Antes me hubiera dado miedo su reacción pero tantos años de conocerlo era lógico que ya lo tuviera domado.

—Porque te amo — dije lógicamente —. Y porque me diste dos hijos hermosos que te aman tanto como yo — dije muy firme —. Porque las personas saben quienes son en la vida pero yo no soy nadie si no te tengo a ti; tú me complementas y sólo yo puedo ser yo si te tengo aquí a mi lado.

Shaoran me abrazo fuertemente, podía jurar que estaba llorando pero no me lo iba a mostrar, amaba mucho a nuestra hija y por un momento, aunque no sea él con el tiempo nuestros sentimientos se convirtieron en uno, sentí que él creyó que era un mal padre.

—Gracias — me susurró antes de besar mi cuello —, cuando se vayan te hare el amor, mientras vete a bañar.

Y salió de la habitación.

¿He?

—_**Shaoran—**_

Camine el pasillo en donde estaban la habitación de mis hijos, Shaoran estaba con la música a un sonido muy alto pero no le dije nada… es adolescente después de todo y yo hice lo mismo ¿con que cara podía regañarlo por algo así? Aunque igual entré a su habitación sin tocar.

—En media hora vamos a cenar así que apúrate antes de que Nadesheril y Kenshin se vayan al aeropuerto… es a las dos de la mañana así que no te quedes dormido.

Vi en su carita un rayo de luz, estaba emocionado y agradecido, parecía que quería llorar. No esperaba mi reacción siendo yo tan estricto con ellos dos, pero no me han fallado, de hecho tienen buenas calificaciones… son buenos en muchas cosas y sobre todo son mis hijos.

—Sí papá — dijo sacando de la mochila de viaje su pasaporte y su visa, eso le alegrara la vida a la larga.

Cerré su puerta. Camine un poco más para llegar a la habitación de mi hija, con ella me veía forzado a tocar la puerta, no me gustaba mucho la idea de que ella creyera que no respeto su intimidad y me veo obligado a hacerlo.

Toque dos veces y no hubo contestación, tenia el sonido del estéreo algo alto así que volví a intentarlo pero algo me detuvo… la canción que había comenzado era de Pink; ella la conocía muy bien, era su canción de cuna aunque seguramente no la recordara del todo.

_Please don´t leave me_, mi favorita de toda la vida. Por supuesto Shaoran también tenia la suya, de hecho no… creo que es la misma, aunque les cantaba mucho esa canción era la única con la que arrullé a mis hijos cuando bebés.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— pregunte dudoso.

—Claro — dijo ella guardando unas cosas para el campamento. Se había bañado y ya estaba vestida con un deportivo color blanco, se veía muy bonita, igual que su madre.

—Esa canción — trate de decirle para ofrecerle disculpas, digo: perdón a mi hija.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?_

—Nos la cantabas a mi hermano y a mí para dormir, lo hiciste como cincuenta veces… es mi favorita. La escucho cuando estoy triste.

—Sé que me pase de sobre protector hoy — dije muy firme —, pero quiero que sepas que…

—Sé porque lo haces — dijo muy firme pero sin ignorarme. Le puso pausa al aparato y nos quedamos en silencio —. Mamá nos lo dijo hace tiempo… de hecho cuando le pregunte por la muerte de mi tío Eriol y porque… bueno, vi muchas fotos de ustedes. Sé lo loco que fuiste de joven con las niñas, sé que te metiste con muchas chicas a mi edad y que tenías problemas en el instituto.

— ¿Todo eso te dijo tu madre?— pregunte dudoso, esas no eran palabras de mi esposa.

—No — negó —, pero papá. Voy al mismo instituto que tu fuiste, me entere de todo. Las mamás de mis amigas o varias de ellas estaban enamoradas de ti.

Ho. Era eso, espero que con ninguna me hubiera acostado porque estaría en problemas, ni siquiera me acuerdo de sus nombres.

—Entonces entiendes mi preocupación.

—Tu preocupación sí, tu sobreprotección: no — suspiró —. Papá tu y mamá me han educado muy bien, quiero ser como ustedes pero sé hasta donde llegar, te quiero y me moriría si alguna vez llegara a defraudarte. Si te defraudara no podría soportarlo.

—Te amo — le dije muy firme hasta que sentí que sus bracitos me abrazaron con fuerza.

—Así me gusta verlos — dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación siendo seguida de Shaoran quien ya estaba guardando su celular —. Aquí tu hijo ya habló con Touya para que le apartara el boleto que no quiso, de pura suerte el novio de Nadesheril no va a ir.

—Sí — dije muy tranquilo —. La vamos a dejar a ella y luego iremos al aeropuerto con él — dije mirando a mi esposa.

—Papá estaba por contarnos la canción de cuna Shaoran — dijo mi hija a su hermano —, ven, vamos a escucharla antes de irnos por todo un largo mes en donde por diversión seguramente no habrán llamadas.

Ya lo sabia pero no tenia que decirlo.

—Ha de acuerdo — dijo Shaoran sentándose a mi lado acurrucándose en mi hombro derecho mientras Nadeshiko lo hacia del izquierdo y Sakura se acurrucaba en mi pecho forzándonos a los tres a acostarnos.

—Comienza mi amor — animó Sakura —, yo también quiero que me cantes.

—Genial — dije un poco serio —, no sólo tu sino que ahora mis hijos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?— preguntó inclinando los hombros —, tienen tu sangre y nos has encaprichado mucho.

—Espero que eso no tenga nada que ver con mi dinero — dije sarcástico.

—Aparte de que eres rico — dijeron los tres soltando una risa.

—Graciosos — dije subiendo un poco los brazos para acariciar las cabezas de mis hijos y luego Sakura se aproximó hasta mi pecho para recargarse y mirarme. Acomode mi espalda en unas almohadas para que los tres estuviéramos entre acostados y sentados y Sakura no perdiera su posición —. Bueno, pero si les voy a cantar cierren los ojos. _  
_

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da _

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
da da da da-da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is....broken_

Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

Llegamos al autobús, Kamui y Kotori dejando a sus niñas, Fuuma a su único niño que era peinado por Rika con baba, Yamasaki y Chiharu guardando algo de dinero a su hija en su mochila, ninguno se dijo nada, mañana nos reuniremos en mi casa para comer o algo así por estar fuera de los niños un rato. Mientras Tomoyo abrazaba a sus gemelos mientras su novio estaba esperándola en el auto de él. No me gusta mucho eso, me gustaría que Eriol estuviera aquí con nosotros pero… mientras ella sea feliz todo esta bien para mí, eso hubiera querido mi hermano: la felicidad de la mujer que más amaba.__

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise

Cada quien se fue a su casa y nosotros fuimos al aeropuerto a dejar a Shaoran quien no cabía de felicidad por irse a parís de vacaciones, hablaba perfectamente el idioma y quería ir a perfeccionarlo. Son niños después de todo, con el tiempo aprendí que la adolescencia es la enfermedad que se cura con el tiempo tal como me había pasado a mí. __

Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

Mirar a Sakura me daba la clara impresión de que por fin todo estaba bien. Ella a mi lado era una bendición, mi mujer, mi esposa y mi amante eterna. __

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.

Da da da da, da da da da  
da da da da-da da  
Please, please don't leave me

Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me

—Te amo — le dije al oído cuando vimos que el avión en que vimos subir a mi sobrino/hijo y a mi sobrina/hija de Sakura y a nuestro hijo que ya habían despegado.

Ella no dijo nada, no era necesario. Sólo bastaba con que me mirara.

—_**Sakura—**_

No me hacia ninguna gracia dejar a mis hijos, no me gustaba estar separada de ellos, a la otra la podía ir a buscar pero a mi niño, esta a miles de kilómetros.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de mis niños estando yo tan lejos de ellos?

—Déjalos que vivan su vida — dijo Shaoran burlándose por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que mi mente estaba precisamente en lo mismo por lo que él se había peleado —. ¿Verdad que es difícil aceptarlo?

—No lo es mismo — dije tratando de ocultar una lagrima, lo más lejos que había tenido a mis niños era porque estaban en la guardería cuando nosotros trabajábamos y no más, si quería verlos tomaba el auto y enseguida los llevaba a casa, ahora no podía hacerlo.

—Ha claro que es lo mismo — dijo Shaoran continuándose con la burla.

Llegamos a la casa, la enorme casa que habíamos comprado precisamente porque ya aquí viviríamos siempre. El lugar estaba algo triste, lúgubre y no sé me pareció también vacio. No estaba la música a alto volumen de Shaoran ni Nadeshiko en la sala hablando por teléfono por horas mientras ponía la televisión en el canal de videos.

¡Quiero a mis hijos de vuelta!

—Tengo una idea — dijo Shaoran chasqueando los dedos —: tu a Francia y yo al campamento, moveré todas mis influencias para que sus viajes se corten y…

—Y nuestros hijos terminaran odiándonos cuando lo hagamos — dijo muy seria y él asintió aceptando mi supuesto enojo. Agachó la cabeza y metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón aceptando mi molestia —. Mejor fingimos una enfermedad y así ellos no nos dejaran.

— ¡No ocupare el chantaje con mis hijos!— gritó Shaoran escandalizado —, aunque podría funcionar.

— ¿Y si mejor nos ocupamos de iniciar una segunda luna de miel?— sugerí de manera sexi para que él me volteara a ver en lugar de recordar que nuestros hijos ya no estaban aquí.

—No — dijo muy firme —, la otra vez me dijiste lo mismo y no la tuvimos.

— ¡Tu ya no quisiste!— espete.

— ¡Yo ni dije nada, tu te negaste después de haberlo ofrecido!

—Bueno — dije algo dolida para que él viniera a mí. Podíamos hacerlo en la sala como tantas veces quiso estrenar esta casa pero nuestros hijos ya tenían cinco años cuando venimos aquí, bueno Shaoran los tenía, Nadeshiko ya iba por los seis.

— ¿Herí tus sentimientos?

—Sí — dije muy firme, él esperaba que yo dijera que no para liberarlo de la culpa pero me conocía perfectamente.

—Bueno — dijo Shaoran sentándose en el mullido sofá para encender la televisión y poner un programa que en su vida había visto.

Me quite los zapatos se los arroje al estomago.

— ¡Hey!— gritó enojado.

— ¡Se supone que debías venir, tomarme en tus brazos y hacerme el amor!— grite muy dolida antes de llorar para conseguir lo que quería.

—Pero no lo hare — dijo muy firme —, no lo hare porque hice un par de llamadas hace un rato y te compre la cabaña… iremos mañana en la noche, es toda nuestra por todo un largo mes.

Yo sentí que mi cuerpo parecía desprenderse de mi cuerpo. Me había comprado una cabaña, aquella cabaña que tanto había amado, adorado cuando estábamos juntos de novios, aquella cabaña en la que me propuso huir con él.

¡Lo amaba, amaba a ese hombre!

— ¿Sabes que es lo raro?— preguntó mientras le cambiaba de canal, seguramente me preguntaría una estupidez así que guarde silencio para escucharlo —. Que desde los diecisiete te amo y eso no ha cambiado… me pregunto si ¿todo cambiara cuando te salgan arrugas?

Le arroje otro zapato esta vez en la cabeza por estúpido.

—Era broma — me dijo mirándome ahora mientras se levantaba del sofá para mostrarme como se quitaba la camisa —, de hecho no quiero esperar a mañana — dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos —. Haremos el amor esta noche… aquí… más tarde en la cocina… luego iremos a…

Salte a sus brazos e inmediatamente me beso con pasión, sus labios tan jugosos, tan exquisitos como siempre embriagaron mi alma que sentí que podíamos estar así por siempre, los dos y nuestros hijos ¿Qué más podíamos pedir?

—Bien ahora bájate — dijo respirando agitado —, no puedo cargarte como lo hacia antes. Aunque me cueste admitirlo mi cuerpo se deteriora con el tiempo.

— ¿Entonces como pretendes hacerme el amor en varios lugares en toda la noche?— inquirí mientras los dos continuábamos desnudándonos.

—Eso es fácil mi amor — dijo muy seguro —, hay medicamento.

—Que lastima — dije burlona —, aun tan joven y ya con problemas de erección.

— ¡No es verdad!— gritó mostrándome su miembro, tantos años y aun me gustaba eso que tanto me hacia gozar y nunca, nunca me había decepcionado —… este chico y yo somos una bomba el problema es que tu en tu cafetería no gastas la energía que yo… pero desde hace una semana que tengo vacaciones… el chico y yo te haremos el amor toda la noche y aun así pedirás a gritos más.

—Quiero sentir y no escucharte — le dije a manera de reto.

—Perfecto — dijo sentándose en el sofá otra vez —, ven aquí — me ordenó —. Esta noche no saldrás bien librada, ahora no hay necesidad de aguantar los gritos porque los niños están en la casa, esta noche mi dulce corderito estarás bajo las garras del león.

—Perfecto — dije acurrucándome en él —, porque no quiero salir con energía… quiero que todas se gasten contigo.

Eso era todo. ¿Qué le podía pedir a la vida? Nada porque nadie tenia más que yo.

Ya lo había dicho: ame, fui amada: basta para mi tumba.

Maduramos pronto, lo perdimos todo y ganamos más. _**Crecimos, corrimos y tropezamos**_ pero, de eso se trata la vida… no había necesidad de cambiar nada… todo estaba completo en mi vida.

No podía pedir más. Estábamos curados después de todo ¿no?

A veces tienes que aprender a amar lo que te hace bien… pero de buena suerte y porque la vida me jugo buenas cartas yo no me forcé a amar a nadie porque ese alguien ya me amaba a mí. Yo amo lo que me hace bien y Shaoran me ama a mí porque soy yo quien lo hace sentir bien.

Había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada.

¿Cómo iba la frase? ¡Ho sí!

Me curaron muy bien.

A ClockWork:

Lo prometido es deuda chicas, aquí esta el epilogo que ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo sino una simple vida normal fuera de problemas, fue un total fiction y no una cruel realidad. Espero les haya gustado a mí me gustó.

Estuve pensando en muchas cosas y otras no tan entretenidas pero creo que es la mejor forma de terminar, todos felices, todos con familias tratando de educar a unos niños rebeldes por ser sus hijos y bueno… cuidando que ninguno caiga en lo que ellos cayeron, esa es la filosofía de los padres.

Si bien ahora puedo decir que amo a Pink (es mi cantante favorita) tanto como hermano la ama, es su novia de toda la vida y desgraciadamente a mi novio también le gusta mucho. No sé si se dieron cuenta de la relación de la canción Just Dance de Lady gaga al principio, si recorren hasta el primer capitulo es exactamente la misma canción que ellos están escuchando.

Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado… no hay nada más que decir más que esta dedicado para todas ustedes, sí, saben de quién hablo: las chicas que pidieron a gritos un epilogo, pues aquí lo tienen.

_Please, don´t leave me_ de _Pink_ tiene una letra bonita, busquen la traducción si no saben ingles, el hecho de que Shaoran arrullara a sus hijos con su novia eterna fue algo lindo a mí parecer. Me gusto verlos a todos ellos celosos con sus hijas.

De hecho no me gustan mucho los amores de viejos, soy más _Teen_ aun a pesar de veinte años, pero bueno. También quiero pedir que visiten mi fic: Trocitos de fresa.

¿Qué iba a decirles? No sé… se me olvido… sigo olvidando ¡qué carajo iba a decirles!...ho sí, escuchen a Franz Ferdinand, Coldplay, Queen, Keane, The verve, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The smashing pumpkins, Maroon 5, Nickelback, HIM, Creedence, Air Supply, Gwen Stephani, Pink, Nirvana, Twinkranes, The runaways, Mika, Yiruma (mi pianista favorito), Plain white t's, Eminem (algunas veces… ¿mockingbird?), Shania Twin, Guns N' Roses, James Blunt (en épocas de depresión), Travis, the last good night, Lady gaga y creo que nada más.

¡HO POR DIOS LES HE DADO A MIS MUSAS!

Lean a Harry Potter y la saga de crepúsculo. Vean muchas películas… dense latigazos de amor todos los días… amen a Tim Burton, si pudiera ese hombre seria mi marido jejeje, bueno no, creo que sólo su cerebro para dibujar.

Ho sí, Maddox envía saludos. Se despide de ustedes, en _trocitos de fresa_ lo hará oficialmente… ya se enteraran por qué. ¿Qué más? Ho sí mi nombre: no mejor eso no, con el de mi hermano basta ¿una pista? También llevo M y D

**CREZCAN, CORRAN Y TROPIECEN: cerrando un capitulo en la vida. A ClockWork. La chica mecánica del Fanfiction. **


End file.
